The S-Class Mage
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: AU. Natsu was expecting many things when he entered Hargeon to search for Igneel. A blond Celestial mage from his guild who could easily kick his ass was not one of them.
1. The Meeting in Hargeon

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Natsu frowned. "Hargeon, you say? Rumors of a man calling himself Salamander?"

The older man nodded. "That's right. I thought you'd be interested, so I'm passing on what I heard."

Natsu grinned. "Thanks, man! Hey, Gramps, I'm headed to Hargeon port to check something out!"

Makarov nodded. "Alright. Good luck and take care, my boy."

Natsu waved at everyone before sprinting out of the guild, Happy flying right behind him.

"Master?" Mira asked worriedly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Eh?" Makarov scratched his head. "Forgot about what?"

"About _her_!" Mira hissed. "She's coming back from her hunt, remember? She's bound to be at Hargeon right now! If those two meet, then..."

Makarov paled. "Damn, I did forget. Well... it was nice knowing the city."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" A train worker leaned over Natsu, concerned. "The train has arrived at Hargeon. Are you alright? Is this your stop?"

Natsu groaned weakly. "I'm never riding a train again. _Ever!_"

"Don't worry!" The blue cat assured the man. "It's normal for Natsu to be sick on transportation."

"Natsu, come on!" Happy urged. "Salamander should be in this town!"

"Just... let me rest for a while..." Natsu muttered weakly. Happy hopped out the window and looked up at him. "Aye!"

The Exceed sweatdropped when the train started moving again, with Natsu still trapped on it. "It departed already."

* * *

"What a dump." The girl scowled. "This place hasn't changed at all. They still only have one magic shop." Sighing, she walked inside.

The old shopkeeper looked up when his customer entered. The girl had blond hair with some of it tied in a tail at the back, and was wearing a black sleeveless vest with matching pants, shoes, and fingerless gloves. She also had a tattoo on her left forearm.

"Oi, old geezer." She greeted the man. "You got any cool stuff in here?"

The man frowned, but began to look around. "I did get some new stuff recently, but not many people in Hargeon use magic, so I mostly have things for traveling mages."

"Do you have any gate keys?" Lucy asked him. "Preferably strong ones?"

The man brightened. "I have the white dog key, but it's not very strong."

Lucy shrugged. "It's ok, I'll take it. How much?"

"20000 jewels."

The girl leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

"I said it's 20000 jewels."

Lucy reached for the zipper of her vest. "I wonder how much it really is..." She purred.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Lucy cheered. "A 50% discount! I'm a genius! A sexy one too!"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie when she noticed a multitude of girls running somewhere. "What the hell's going on?"

"You!" She grabbed a random girl and swung her around to face her. "Tell me what's going on. Now!"

"Salamander-sama is in town!" The giddy girl squealed, not even noticing how she was treated. "Hurry or you'll miss him!"

Lucy frowned and let the girl go. "Salamander?" She rubbed the guild mark under her glove unconsciously. "Why would he be here?"

"He seems popular." Lucy observed as she watched girls flock towards one spot. "Didn't think the guy was such a showoff."

"Move." The girl muttered, shoving past the crowd. "Get lost. You too. Out of my way." She pushed past the last two women and looked at Salamander.

"Huh." She frowned. "I know I never met him in person due to annoying coincidence and bad mission timing, but he doesn't look anything like he does in Reedus' pictures. Must be a fake using the name."

"This joker isn't worth my time." She muttered. "You'd have to be an idiot to fall for that Charm spell he's throwing around. Guess that explains why so many weak fangirls are here."

"Igneel!" Someone shouted, catching her attention. "Igneel!"

Lucy looked back towards the scene and watched a pink-haired boy frown at the fake Salamander. "Who are you?" She heard.

_Dick move, kid_. She winced as she watched the horde of women stomp the boy flat.

"Now, now." The pretender soothed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to insult me." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu. "Here, you can have my autograph."

"I don't want it." The boy pouted, before the beating recommenced.

"He doesn't understand women at all, does he?" Lucy asked herself. "Salamander Natsu. Tch... idiot."

"I appreciate the attention, ladies." The fake smiled charmingly once Natsu was sent flying. "But I have some errands to run, so please excuse me." He leapt on a wisp of purple flame and soared away. "We're having a party on my ship tonight!" He shouted, fading away. "So please come!"

"What was up with that guy?' Natsu grumbled as he watched him fly away.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice from behind asked him. "He likes the attention."

Natsu eyed the whip at the girl's belt nervously. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lucy." The girl smirked, reaching out a hand to help Natsu up. "I heard you're looking for Salamander. Tell me more about him."

"Sorry." Natsu stood up. "I have to ask that guy a few things." A hand suddenly grabbed him and spun him towards her.

"I wasn't asking."

* * *

"You're surprisingly nice. Scary, but nice." Natsu choked in between bites of food.

Lucy leaned back. "Yeah, I saved 10000 jewels today, so I'm feeling generous. Don't get used to it."

"Aye!" Happy mumbled around his fish.

Lucy sweatdropped as food kept flying everywhere. "So, you two are Natsu and Happy, right? I'm a mage too, you know."

Natsu eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know we're mages?"

Lucy scowled. "I know you're the real Salamander. Why else would you run around a port city shouting the name of a dragon who vanished several years ago?"

Natsu shot up. "Ok, talk. Who exactly are you and how do you know about Igneel?"

"Sit down." Lucy sneered. "I'm a mage. Word gets around about those of us who are really powerful."

Natsu grinned at that. "So I'm really powerful, huh?"

"No." Lucy deadpanned. "You're just famous because you destroy a ton of crap every time you do something."

Natsu ignored that. "So what magic do you use, then?"

Lucy held up her key-ring. "I summon Celestial Spirits." She said simply.

Natsu's eyes widened and he turned to Happy. "Hey, Happy! Isn't there a Spirit Mage in the guild? She's been gone for a long time and I never actually met her, but she's an S-Class mage! Man, I want to fight her!"

_She's sitting in front of you._ Lucy thought, smirking. _And you'd lose._

"I guess I'll be going." Lucy stood up and put a few bills. "You guys can go ahead and eat your fill."

Every head snapped to Natsu and Happy as they knelt in front of Lucy, bowing and thanking her for the food as tears ran down their cheeks.

"Idiots!" The blond yelled, sending them into a wall with a kick. "Stop making a scene!"

* * *

"So my guild's been causing trouble again, huh?" Lucy mused as she reclined on a park bench, studying a copy of Sorcerer Weekly. "Sheesh. The flame-brain destroyed the Devon Thief family and seven houses belonging to townsfolk along with it."

Lucy flipped the page over. "Oh, Mira's posing again. I haven't seen her in so long now. It's been two whole years since I last visited the guild, not like I hung out there much though. My whole time there was mission, mission, short break, mission, S-class mage trials, mission, S-class mission, S-class mission, and two-year key hunt. I spent a grand total of 11 days with my peers, it'll be interesting to see if they still remember me. Judging by what that Natsu kid said earlier, they do remember."

Lucy gave a large smile. "There's no denying it, Fairy Tail is the best!" She exclaimed.

"I see." The fake Salamander popped out of the bush behind her bench. "So you want to join Fairy Tail."

"Huh?"

"I've been looking for you, you know." The man continued. "I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady such as yourself to my party."

Lucy scowled. "Get lost, weirdo."

"Wait up!" The poser shouted as he ran after her. "I can get you into Fairy Tail!"

_There's something weird about how insistent he is_. Lucy frowned. _Maybe I should see this thing through, just in case he's really up to something._

"Fine." Lucy sighed. "I'll come."

"Great!" The man grinned. "Just come to my ship this evening and I'll get you in Fairy Tail for sure!"

Lucy sighed again as the guy flew off on his weird fire. _Idiot._

* * *

"So your name's Lucy, huh?" The man smiled. "That's a very nice name. It suits you."

Lucy gave a bored nod, sprawled out on a sofa and reading her magazine.

"You don't act like most girls I've met." The pseudo-Salamander observed. "You're very... different."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lucy scoffed. "Who'd want to be compared to those weak-minded gullible fools anyway?"

The man chuckled and poured her a glass of wine. "Here you go, a festive drink for a festive party."

"Sure." Lucy grunted, taking the glass and throwing it over her shoulder without even glancing at it. "I'll have another glass, without a sleeping drug this time. That okay with you?"

"I'm impressed." The poser raised an eyebrow. "You seem both very skilled at magic and extremely confident."

"I can smell the bad body odor of your grunts hiding behind the curtains." Lucy gave a small yawn. "Why not tell them to come out, eh?"

The host snapped his fingers. "You heard the lady. Come out!"

"Excellent." Lucy noted, springing up from the sofa and grabbing one thug, throwing him into two others and knocking all three out. "Now this party can really begin!"

"You are a mage, aren't you?" The man asked casually, hidden behind his small army of grunts. "Yes, I can see your keys. That makes you a Stellar Spirit mage. You really think you can beat my men without summoning anything?"

Lucy shrugged. "You asked for it." She held up a golden key. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!"

"We are, yeah!" A tanned man with a large tail appeared, cheering. "What's up?"

"Get rid of these guys." Lucy told him, pointing at the thugs.

"We are!" Scorpio grinned and sent a blast of sand at them. "Sand Buster!"

Scorpio sighed as he looked the sand-covered weakly groaning bodies. "That's it? Did someone trick you into taking a low-level mission or something, Lu?"

"Nope!" Lucy grinned. "This is just a typical evening for me. These guys wanted to see a Spirit, so... I summoned you."

"Yeah!" Scorpio chuckled. "See ya, Lu!" He shouted, disappearing back to the Spirit World.

"Guess it's my turn." The leader observed, holding up a branding iron. Before he could act, however, Natsu crashed through the ceiling.

Lucy stared. "What in the...?" Taking advantage of the distraction, a still conscious thug yanked her keys out of her hand and threw them out into the sea.

"You idiot!" Lucy screamed, tossing the same man at Natsu, who was rapidly turning green from motion sickness. "I had this covered! What are you doing here?"

"Never mind." She snapped before he could answer. "Just deal with this guy, I'll go get my keys back." Before the fake Salamander could react, she ran up to the railing and jumped over it into the water.

"Let's see." Lucy put a finger to her mouth, pretending to think. "Water + ship + idiot who can't handle moving + big wave = lots of fun! And I have just the Spirit for it too!" Lucy plunged the tip of a key into the water. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer. Aquarius!"

A mermaid-ish woman appeared next to Lucy, carrying a vase filled with water.

"Tch." The spirit scoffed. "You again?"

"You don't have any other summoners!" Lucy shouted at Aquarius.

"A fact that pains me to this very day." The woman sighed dramatically. "What do you want?"

"Don't take that tone with me, you wet fish!"

"What are you gonna do about it, you juvenile tramp?"

"PMS-ing bitch!"

"Cheap whore!"

"Freak cosplayer!"

"Flat chest!"

Lucy grinned. "Ah, I missed this."

"Indeed." Aquarius gave a similar grin. "You should summon me more often, I have a whole notebook full of creative insults. Seriously though, what do you need this time?"

Lucy pointed at the ship. "Just blast that back to shore."

The woman nodded and prepared her vase. "Damage limit?"

"Mediocre condition, none dead, no flooding the city streets."

"Ok."

Aquarius swung her vase and a huge whirlpool formed under the ship, swirling it around and around until the churning suddenly ended and the ship was sent hurling to the shore with a large wave bearing down on it.

"Did I mention I have a friend prone to motion sickness on that ship?" Lucy asked innocently.

Aquarius burst out laughing. "That's just cruel, Lu." She smiled. "We'll, I'm done here. Don't call on me for the next week, I'll be going on vacation with my boyfriend. You know, that thing you'll never have?"

"Arrogant slut!"

Aquarius laughed again. "Take care, Lu." She told the girl as she disappeared.

"Ah, the rocking stopped." Natsu straightened up. "You. Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

Standing in the doorway, Lucy sighed. "Idiot, getting all riled up like that over one crook." She muttered.

The faker sneered. "And if I am, then what?"

Natsu scowled and threw a random thug at the man. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I have never seen your face before!"

"That mark." A badly beat-up grunt wheezed, staring at Natsu's bare shoulder. "He's the real deal, Bora-san."

"Don't call me that, you idiot!"

"Bora of Prominence." Lucy muttered. "He got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because he used magic to steal."

"Aye." Happy agreed, floating next to her head.

"Huh." Lucy mused, staring at the blue cat. "You can fly. Somehow, that isn't the weirdest thing I've seen."

"Aye!"

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a damn hero." Natsu growled. "I won't forgive you for using our name!"

"Shut up, brat." Bora sneered and blasted Natsu with purple fire. "Heh, that showed him."

"That's just awful." Natsu announced as the flames were somehow sucked into his open mouth. "I've never eaten such disgusting flames before. Are you really a fire mage?"

"This still isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Lucy commented.

"You've seen a lot of things, haven't you?" Happy asked. "What's the weirdest thing you've seen, Lucy?"

"My own boobs on another body."

Happy sweatdropped and turned back to Natsu.

"Aah." The pink-haired boy wiped his mouth. "That hit the spot."

"What the hell?" Bora shouted in fear. "He just ate fire!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy commented.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, before putting his fists in front of his face and taking a deep breath.

"Bora-san, I've seen him before!" One of the thugs shouted. "That pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf... he's the real Salamander!"

Natsu roared as he blew out a gust of flame all over the battlefield, before jumping through it with a flaming fist and nailing Bora right in the face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Bora screamed in pain as he shot through several walls, bringing down an entire row of buildings.

"Natsu learned this from Igneel." Happy explained. "It's Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Interesting." Lucy remarked as Natsu spewed out more flames for some reason. "He took down half the city. This will be fun to explain."

"Aye!"

A contingent of soldiers rushed into the city. "What is the meaning of this?" The commander yelled at them.

"Crap!" Lucy shouted, grabbing Natsu by his scarf and pulling him away from a thoroughly singed Bora. "We gotta go!"

"I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, as he flapped along in the breeze behind her. "I'll talk to the Master for you!"

"Aye!"

Lucy face-palmed. "Not this again."

* * *

AN: Yes, Lucy has Angel's keys. That means Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Caelum. For the sake of the Oracion Seis arc, Angel will still show up, but her keys will be different.


	2. Welcome back, Lucy!

Due to VERY popular demand, I decided to be awesome. Well, I'm always awesome... ok, I decided to be awesomer! Here's an update for The S-class Mage! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"I forgot how big this place is." Lucy muttered to herself, staring up at the Fairy Tail building.

Natsu grinned, throwing the giant door open. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He looked behind him in surprise. "Where'd she go?"

Happy pointed to the middle of the hall.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Lucy shouted and every gaze snapped to her before chaos erupted.

"Lu-chan!" A female voice shouted and Mira crashed into the blond girl, hugging the life out of her. "Welcome home!"

Natsu blinked and walked up to her. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to join this guild."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before the gathered mages burst into laughter.

"Natsu, you idiot." Gray chuckled, walking up to the Dragon Slayer. "Why would she join our guild if she's been a member for six years already?"

"But... I thought..." Happy was at a loss for words.

"Remember that S-class Celestial Mage you were telling me about?" Lucy smirked. "That's me."

"Never mind that!" Mira squealed. "You have to tell us how your key hunt went!"

Lucy looked around the eager faces and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Shortly after I left, I heard about a member of a Dark guild who was rumored to have three of the golden keys. I found her quickly, but she caught on to me and it took almost two years to finally corner her when she let her guard down." Lucy held up three golden keys and a silver one. "The silver key I wasn't expecting, but it'll come in handy as well. I'll be keeping it a surprise until Erza comes back. Anyway, let me introduce you to the three Zodiac spirits."

Lucy raised the three keys. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Scorpion, and Twins. Aries, Scorpio, Gemini!"

A cute girl with pink hair, horns, and covered in wool appeared and instantly attempted to shrink in on herself, blushing in embarrassment as everyone's attention focused on her. Unnoticed by anyone, Loke started hyperventilating.

"We are!" In direct contrast to Aries, the tanned man raised both hands and his tail high into the air and laughed. "Yeah!"

The third spirit was the most interesting. A pair of little blue alien-like twins floated in mid-air, before light enveloped them and they turned into a perfect replica of Lucy.

"So that's what you meant when you said that the weirdest thing you've ever seen was your boobs on another body." Happy realized, breaking the awed silence.

Amid the raucous laughter, Lucy nodded. "Exactly."

_They seem content,_ Loke observed happily, watching Aries talking with Mirajane, Scorpio entertaining several guild members by shooting small blasts of sand at random targets, and Gemini transforming from one guild member to another. _I'm glad Lucy's not like Karen._

* * *

A woman at the bar sighed. "Gray, clothes."

Gray looked down and freaked. "Shit! Not this again!"

Cana scowled, turning back to her barrel of booze. "Tch." She scoffed. "Another one of those uncouth guys that I hate."

Lucy chuckled. "Gray, Cana, you two haven't changed at all."

"Fight me!" Natsu shouted at both Lucy and Gray.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "He's kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Lucy turned back to the bar. "Hit me, Mira."

The white-haired woman smiled as she poured Lucy a keg of beer. "So other than the key hunt, how's life been treating you?

"Can't complain." Lucy told her friend. "I actually ran into another girl who had two other golden keys, but she was really nice and treated them kindly. I didn't see any reason to take them from her."

"That's nice." Mira nodded.

"By the way, I have something for you." Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny locket on a white chain. "I had this commissioned right after I left."

Mira took the locket and opened it gently. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at a photo of herself and her two siblings, all three smiling at the camera.

"I thought you'd want this." Lucy explained in a soft voice.

Mira choked back a sob and smiled. "Thank you. For coming to the funeral, for paying for it, for this locket... I... no, we... owe you so much."

Lucy hugged the other girl. "I'm not completely heartless, you know. I miss her too."

"It really meant a lot to us, though." Mira told the blond girl, back to her cheerful self again. "You were on an S-class mission, and as soon as you heard about what happened, you stormed the Dark wizard hideout with all the spirits you had then and beat everyone up in one day! Then it only took you another day to travel halfway across the country to make it back here in time. You really need to stop being so reckless."

Lucy thought back to the day she put PMS-ing teenage girls to shame. "But then I wouldn't be me!"

Gray's underwear collided with Lucy's back. Mira took an involuntary step back as the blond girl lifted up the offending item and sent a death glare at the brawlers. "Ok, who threw that?"

The fighters all froze in fear, before several fingers slowly rose and pointed at Natsu.

Natsu burst out laughing. "Hah! You're all so scared of her that you'd give up? That means I wi-"

A huge foot stepped on him. "Quiet, boy!" The giant boomed.

Lucy waved up at him. "Hi, Master! I'm back!"

The monstrous figure shrank until it became a little old man. "Welcome home, my child. I heard you've been quite successful."

Seeing Lucy nod, the man took a leap backwards to the second floor. He mistimed it, however, and ended up smashing into the wooden railing. He quickly righted himself and stood on it, groaning in pain.

"Listen up!" He shouted, rubbing his back. "You idiots have done it again! Look at all the complaints I got from the Council!" He waved a bunch of papers at the gathered guild members. "Gray, you took care of the smugglers, but then you walked naked through the town, and got noticed stealing underwear that was being dried." Gray scowled.

"Elfman! You had a simple job to escort a VIP and you ended up assaulting him."

The large man frowned. "He kept saying that real men are all about education, so..."

The Master sighed. "Cana Alberona. You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged the bill to the Council."

"They found out." Cana slumped.

"Loke." Makarov continued. "Flirting with the grand-daughter of a council member. Not to mention damage compensation to a talent agency."

Makarov's gaze shifted to Natsu. "And then there's Natsu. You destroyed the Devon thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses belonging to townsfolk, burned or damaged several historically important places, and eradicated half of Hargeon's port."

"The Council members are angry at me again." Makarov frowned. "However... to hell with them!" He exclaimed, burning the papers in his hand. "In my opinion, pouring your heart and soul into everything you do is what magic really is. If you constantly hesitate because of the Council monitoring you, your magic won't improve. So do not be afraid to piss off the Council! Do what you think is right! That's what being a mage of Fairy Tail means!"

Everyone burst into cheers. Lucy smiled and leaned back on her bar stool. "Ah, I missed this!"

Mira laughed. "So, are you going back to the unbreakable workaholic streak of mission after mission?"

"I'll go on a short one now." Lucy muttered thoughtfully. "But all that running around means that I don't know people here all that well. I'll be spending a lot more time here so that I can get to know them, that's for sure."

Mira slammed her head against the bar at Lucy's next question. "I forget, where's the request board?"

A hand rose and pointed towards the board in question. Lucy noticed that Natsu was standing in front of it already, so she made her way over to him.

"I'm thinking of taking you on some mission with me." She told him.

Natsu grunted. "Good for you, Luigi."

Nab groaned, already sensing what was coming. Sure enough, Lucy had knocked Natsu's head into the wall, causing several large cracks to appear. "The name's Lucy!"

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!" Natsu stammered out, before turning back to the job offers. "Hey, this looks interesting. 160 thousand jewels for taking out a group of thieves. What say you, Happy?"

"Aye!" The blue cat smiled.

"Sounds rather easy." Lucy commented. "I guess I can relax for a while."

"Is my dad back yet?" A small boy asked Makarov, causing Natsu and Lucy to snap their attention to him.

Makarov sighed. "You're annoying, Romeo. Your father is a mage, so trust him and wait for him patiently until he comes home."

"But... he said he'd be back in three days... and it's been over a week already... and he didn't go that far! Please send someone to look for him, I'm getting worried!"

"No way!" Makarov shouted. "Your dad is a mage! We have no mages in Fairy Tail who can't take care of themselves. Now go home and drink your milk or something!"

Romeo glared at the Master furiously. "Idiot!" He yelled, punching the old man in the face before running off.

A loud crack reverberated around the guild hall when Natsu slammed the thief job request through the request board.

"Master." Nab groaned. "Natsu's going to do something stupid again!"

Makarov watched as both Natsu and Lucy stormed out of the guild. "Those idiots... They're just going to hurt Macao's pride if they go help him. But, it's not up to us to tell them what to do, so leave them be."

"I kinda get where they're coming from, though." Mira told Makarov sadly "Natsu's father left him and Natsu doesn't want that to happen to anyone else, while Lucy's father has never been there for her so she's determined to keep Romeo from going through the same pain."

Romeo looked up in shock when two determined mages passed him, then his face brightened when both turned and gave him identical reassuring smiles.

* * *

"You should know, Master..." Mira whispered. "We... all the mages here in Fairy Tail... we are all carrying some pain, wounds, or suffering... every one of us has been hurt in some way..." She touched the locket around her neck. "Even I..."

* * *

"Now that's just pathetic." Lucy remarked as she watched Natsu pant weakly on his carriage seat.

"Why are you tagging along, Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

Lucy huffed and turned to look out the window. "None of your business, cat."

"I bet you just want to raise your reputation." Happy teased.

"To what?" Lucy asked him. "There's not much left after attaining S-class."

Happy frowned. "I forgot about that."

"I wonder how my apartment is holding up. I paid rent in advance and everything, but it's been empty for two years. Damn, there's going to be dust everywhere!" Lucy grumbled.

Natsu shot up as soon as the cart stopped. "We're here!"

"I'm sorry." The driver told them. "This is as far as I can take you."

* * *

"This sucks... she mutters bitterly." Horologium announced to Natsu and Happy as they pushed forward, squinting against the heavy blizzard.

"Macao was here to fight a Vulcan, right?... she asks offhandedly." The clock stated. "I thought he was tougher than that... she scoffs derisively."

"Macao, are you out there?" Natsu yelled. "Did the Vulcan beat you up?"

A large white monkey leapt down and landed in front of them. "Finally, something's happening... she remarks excitedly." Horologium relayed.

"Time to kick some butt!... I yell happily." Natsu commented.

"Aye!"

"The cat says 'Aye!'" Horologium told Lucy.

The large beast leapt past Natsu and Happy and landed right in front of the spirit. "A human woman!" It shouted in glee, staring inside at Lucy. The clock opened and a foot caught the monster's face, sending it flying.

"So it can speak, huh?" Natsu grunted as Lucy stepped out of the clock and sent it back to the Spirit Realm.

"I want the human woman!" The monkey screamed, leaping back at them. A fire punch from Natsu sent it through a wall and into an ice cave.

"Gray would feel right at home here." Lucy smirked as they went in after it.

"You, monkey! Where is Macao?" Natsu rushed in and slipped on the icy floor, sliding across the entire cave.

"Why is he such an idiot?" Lucy asked herself, feeling a headache forming.

"You understand speech, right?" Natsu stood up like nothing happened. "I'm looking for Macao, a human man."

The Vulcan titled it's head. "A man?" It grinned evilly, before lumbering over to a hole in the wall and pointing to it.

Natsu peered out. "I don't see any-" The monkey laughed as it pushed him down into the ravine.

"I like your style." Lucy told the beast, holding up a golden key. "But I have to beat the crap out of you now. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!"

A large bull appeared in a burst of light, holding a large twin-bladed axe at the ready. "Hello, my Nice Body!"

"Shut up and fight that thing, you pervert!"

"Yes, my Nice Body!"

Lucy just sighed. "Why me, dammit..."

"Rampage!" Taurus shouted, slamming the axe into the ice and causing it to split, with the crack headed straight towards the Vulcan. Natsu chose that moment to jump in. "How dare you... wait, are there more monsters now?" He leapt towards Taurus with a flying kick.

Lucy caught his leg and slammed him into the ground. "Attack my spirit and die."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aye!"

Lucy looked up at Happy, who was hovering overhead. "So that's how you got back here. Should have guessed."

"Taurus." Lucy called to the spirit as it sent the Vulcan flying. "You've done enough, go back."

The bull grinned and vanished in a flash of light.

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Can you deal with this thing or should I summon someone else?"

Natsu grinned and slammed his fist into his palm "I got this. I'm all fired up!"

The Vulcan groaned in pain when Natsu landed a flaming kick in its stomach. "Tell me where Macao is or I'll burn you to a crisp!" The beast roared and tried swatting Natsu away, only for the Dragon Slayer to duck and slam a fist in its face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The large monkey went flying and crashed into a cave wall, where it slumped in defeat.

"Wait for it..." Lucy muttered as they walked up to the smoking monster. To Natsu's shock, the Vulcan glowed before changing into a badly beaten man.

"I thought so." Lucy nodded sagely. "He was under the Vulcan's Take-Over spell." She knelt down next to him and took out a first-aid kit. "It looks like he put up quite a fight before he was taken over." She eyed the gash on his side. "This is a rather drastic measure, but it has to be done. Natsu, I need you to sear that shut."

The boy nodded and laid a fiery hand on the wound, cauterizing it.

"What a shame..." Macao groaned. "I got 19 of them... the last one got me..." The man chuckled humorlessly. "How can I... face Romeo... like this?"

"You're an idiot." Lucy stated coldly as she stood up. "Your son will be glad to see you back. He won't care how many monsters you took out if you return to him."

The man's gaze turned to her. "I remember you! You're that S-class mage... Lucy something. You're back from... your search?"

Lucy nodded. "We can talk about that later." She and Natsu hefted the man up and supported him as he stood. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Romeo looked up and his expression changed completely when he saw Natsu supporting Macao and both men grinning at him. Behind them, Lucy was yelling at Happy for some reason.

"Dad!" The small boy shouted, running up to his father and hugging his legs.

Macao knelt down and returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry. And next time those kids you always complain about tease you about me, ask them if their old man is tough enough to defeat 19 monsters by himself, alright?"

Romeo grinned widely and waved after Natsu and Lucy. "Natsu, Happy! Thanks, you guys. And thank you, Lucy-nee!"

The mentioned wizards turned and waved to Romeo with smiles on their faces.

"So how come you get an affectionate suffix?" Natsu grumbled once they were out of earshot.

Lucy smirked. "Must be my bad-ass charm and looks."

Happy opened his mouth to comment and found Aquarius' key an inch from his face.

"One word and I'll drown you."

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy sighed, before looking up at the sky and smiling._ Fairy Tail... it's good to finally be back._


	3. The Seventh of the Twelve Keys

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Lucy sighed contently as she relaxed in her tub. "The landlady is such a nice person. To have kept this clean for me the entire time I was away... This place is worth every jewel I pay for it."

The girl thought back to the events of the day. "To think Mira would have changed so much." She muttered. "It's unbelievable how much I missed over those two years."

Lucy frowned when she heard something she shouldn't have in the living room. Sighing, she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, before stomping out of the bathroom.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted her, reclining in a chair and eating a bag of potato chips. Happy waved at her from the table, where he was munching on a fish.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Explain. Why are you here?"

"Mira told us where you live, so we came to check it out." Natsu glanced around approvingly. "Nice place you got here."

"That doesn't mean you can just barge in here like that." Lucy observed, now somehow fully dressed.

Natsu brightened. "Anyway, we came because we want to see all of the key guys you have!"

The blond sighed. "You've seen Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, and Horologium already. Apart from that I have Lyra, a musical spirit, a cross spirit named Crux, a multifunction machine called Caelum, a Golden spirit named Aquarius, who controls water, and Cancer, the Golden spirit of the Crab."

Natsu and Happy shot up. "A crab?"

Lucy sighed, noticing that she tended to do that a lot lately. "Yes, a crab. And there's also the key I got in Hargeon, the Canis Minor gate key." She eyed the two intruders speculatively. "I suppose I can show you how a contract is made."

Natsu and Happy nodded eagerly. "Aye!" They chorused.

Lucy nodded and held up her key. "I am a person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit world. Thou shall answer my call and pass through the gate." The key started to glow. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor. Nicola!"

A small white dog-like creature with a large pointy nose and no fur appeared in a flash of light, squealing and balancing on one leg. "Puuun!"

"Don't feel bad." Natsu consoled Lucy.

The blond growled. "Idiot. It didn't fail. This is exactly what's supposed to happen."

Happy blinked. "It is?"

Lucy looked down at the spirit. "You're disgustingly cute." She observed, causing the creature to lower its head. "But I suppose it's to be expected of the Canis Minor." She added, kneeling in front of it and patting it gently.

"Puuuun!"

"Okay, contract time." Lucy announced, taking out a notepad. "Are Mondays alright?"

The Spirit shook its head.

"Tuesdays?"

Nod.

"Wednesdays?"

Another nod.

"Thursdays?"

"Not much to it, is there?" Natsu asked Happy as they watched the spirit disagree with Fridays.

"Aye!"

"Ok, that's the contract done." Lucy smiled as she put the notepad away.

"Pu-puuun!"

"Hmmm..." Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Now what should I call you? How about... no, that won't work... that won't either... that's just stupid... I think I'll call you Plue, how's that sound?"

The spirit jumped up in joy.

Natsu watched the scene unfold before his eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Happy.

"We should go fishing!"

"No... well, that too, but I meant that we, the three of us here, should form a team."

Lucy shrugged. "Meh. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"All right!" Natsu cheered, slamming a job request down on her table. "And I already got us a job!"

"Shirotsume Town... that's not too far from here." Lucy scanned the job form. "We get 200000 jewels for taking some book from the Duke of Everlue... and what's this? The Duke of Everlue is a womanizer, pervert, and hentai. He's now hiring a blond-haired maid."

"And Lucy's blond." Natsu told Happy in the corner.

"Aye! We can sneak her in as a maid!" The cat agreed.

An ominous feeling settled over them as Lucy's shadow covered their forms. "Well played, boys." Lucy smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"It actually sounds like an easy job." Lucy commented, as they entered the client's house. "I haven't done a job for a while now, so something easy like this will be refreshing."

"All we have to do is sneak into some perverted guy's mansion and steal this book, right?" Lucy asked rhetorically. "How hard can it be?"

"The reward has been increased to 2 million jewels." Their client Kaby Melon told them.

The three mages gaped at him. "2 million?" They shouted in unison.

"You weren't told?" Kaby frowned. "Yes, 2 million. You must understand, this book needs to be destroyed. I cannot allow it to exist."

"So we can burn it, right?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Let's go, Lucy!" He shouted, pulling the girl along. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"So..." Natsu started awkwardly. "Where exactly did you get the maid outfit?"

"This perv is looking for a blond maid, right?" Lucy told him. "It'll be easy for me to get in if I get hired."

"Excuse me!" She yelled at the gates, while Natsu and Happy hid behind a tree. "I'm here to apply for the maid position! Is anyone in there?"

A huge form suddenly burst out of the ground in front of Lucy, and the girl's eyes widened slightly as she beheld a gorilla-like woman dressed in a maid outfit.

"Maid applicant?" The huge maid grunted. Without waiting for a response she turned towards the hole. "There's a girl interested in the maid position, Master!" She shouted into it.

A short sleazy man with oily hair and a ridiculous black outfit burst out of a smaller hole. "Did someone call me?" He asked in a low, creepy voice.

"Let's see." The man, who had to be the Duke, examined Lucy carefully. "Rejected. Go home, ugly."

"Ex-excuse me?"

The large maid scowled and stepped forward. "The Master told you to go home, ugly."

Lucy smirked and ripped off her maid outfit, revealing her usual attire underneath. "And I say it's time for plan B."

"So what's plan B?" Natsu asked curiously as he and Happy ran over to her.

Lucy stretched out her whip. "Beat our way in."

* * *

"They must be after Daybreak!" The Duke shouted as soon as he came to, twenty minutes later. "After them!"

The gorilla-like maid shot up and quickly bore a hole in the ground, tunneling her way back into the mansion.

Meanwhile, inside the house, two shadowy figures stood up. "So the opponents are from Fairy Tail this time, huh?" One of them mused. "And they got past the Duke too."

"They won't be getting past us, though." The second figure stated calmly. "Because we will kill them."

"Question." The first one spoke again. "Why didn't we move to intercept them twenty minutes ago?"

"... I have no idea."

* * *

"Storage room." Lucy muttered, looking around at all the junk littering the shelves.

"Hey, Natsu! Look!" Happy shouted, putting on a skull mask.

Natsu grinned. "That suits you, Happy!"

"Nothing here." Lucy sighed, pulling Natsu and Happy out and into the next room. Several rooms later, the three were tired of searching.

"There's gotta be a library or something around here." Lucy muttered thoughtfully.

Natsu leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I wish something exciting would happen."

"Aye!"

Five maids burst out of the floor in front of them. "Intruders detected!" The large one in front boomed.

"Yes! I'm all fired up!" Natsu laughed, igniting his fists and feet. "Finally some action!"

As soon as the maids moved, Natsu let loose with a flaming kick, knocking them all airborne. The five women crashed heavily into the floor of the entrance hall below and didn't get up again.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. Now come on, we've got a book to find."

The blond pulled open the next door and tossed her partners inside, before entering herself and locking it behind her.

"Wow, there's so many books!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy looked around. "Alright, start searching! Daybreak has got to be in here somewhere!"

"Found it!"

Lucy stared at the book in Natsu's hand. "That was fast."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, lighting up his hand. "It's burning time!"

"Hold it." The girl yanked the book out of his grasp. "It might have some incriminating evidence concerning the Duke, so I want to read it first." She took out a pair of Gale-Force Glasses and sat down, opening the book to the first page. "I'll be done in about 5 minutes. In the meantime, play with Happy's skull mask or something."

"Aha!" The Duke exclaimed, erupting out of the floor. "I found you!"

"Congratulations, you win!" Lucy announced, not taking her eyes off the book. "The grand prize for today is an ass-kicking at the hands of the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel."

"It's a win-win." Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up!"

Two bookcases began to move apart, revealing a hidden passage and a pair of shadowy figures in it.

"It's finally time for business." The smaller outline stated calmly.

"If we get paid without doing any real work, Mama will get mad at us."

"Good afternoon." The smaller man greeted the group as they stepped into the light.

"So these are the mages of Fairy Tail?" The larger one mused.

"Look!" Happy shouted. "There on that cloth on their arms. They're from the Southern Wolves mercenary guild!"

"Finished!" Lucy announced as she slammed the book shut. "Natsu, Happy, change of plans. I need to speak to the client about something regarding this book. Then you can burn it."

The two mercenaries took a step back when they saw her.

"Brother, that's..." The taller one started.

"Mr Everlue." The shorter one said. "We regretfully have to inform you that we have to renege on our agreement. At this point in time, we have no desire to fight the blond girl in front of us."

The Duke flushed with rage. "And why is that?"

The two gulped in unison. "She took down and disbanded our guild practically by herself. None of us could even come close to putting up a fight against her!"

"She herself is scary enough." The larger brother added. "But when she summons her spirits there are only two possible outcomes: arrested or dead."

"See ya!" And the two of them ran out the front door.

"Fine!" The Duke snapped, brandishing a golden key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

"A Stellar Spirit mage, huh?' Lucy grinned. "And you have a golden key as well. I'll be taking that, if you don't mind."

"Hah." The Duke snorted. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Lucy advised him, raising three gold keys. "Open, Gate of the Ram, Golden Bull, and Great Crab. Aries, Taurus, Cancer!"

"I'm sorry." The wool-clad spirit stammered. "I'll try my best."

"Hello, my Nice Body!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Hello... ebi." Cancer greeted Lucy. Natsu and Happy face-faulted.

"It's like expecting a straight right and getting a left hook instead." Happy moaned. "You can send him back now, Lucy."

"I'll send you to your Maker if you don't shut up, cat." Lucy told Happy, before turning back to her spirits. "Taurus, you take Virgo. Aries and Cancer, get the Duke."

"O-ok/Yes, my Nice Body/You got it... ebi." The spirits chorused. Lucy raised up her whip and grinned.

"And like I said, I'll be taking that key." She commented smugly, lashing out with her whip and hitting the Duke's outstretched hand, causing him to drop his key and cradle his arm, hissing in pain.

"Perfect." Lucy observed, picking the key up. "Now I just have to wait for... oh, they're done." The badly bruised form of Virgo vanished in a bright glow. The Duke screamed when Cancer cut off his hair, before Aries shut him up by smothering him in a large amount of soft wool.

"Well done, all of you." Lucy thanked them, sending them back. "Let's get out of here already. I need this guy to get arrested quickly if I want Virgo to agree to a contract with me."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"I'm confused." Natsu told Lucy, as they headed back from Kaby's house to Magnolia. "So he wanted to destroy the book because it was a stain on his dad's honor, but then it turned out to be... what, exactly?"

Lucy sighed. "It was under a spell. Once Kaby came into contact with it, the spell lifted and the letters in the book rearranged themselves to what the book was really about. It was a message from Kemu to Kaby detailing the author's entire life and adventures."

Lucy eyed Natsu appreciatively. "I'm impressed that you turned down the reward though. Of course, your reasons made sense, but I didn't think you could be so noble."

"But we did get a reward, didn't we?" Natsu asked. "You made that contract with that Bird spirit right after we left that guy's house."

"It's Virgo, not Bird." Lucy sighed. "And I guess you can call it our reward."

"Then quit moping about it already." Natsu laughed. "Come on, I wanna get back home!"

Lucy scoffed, watching Natsu and Happy rush ahead of her. "Whatever he may say, he's still an immature kid."


	4. Titania Erza and Lucy of the Starry Sky

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Gray, your clothes." Mira chimed, causing him to freak out.

"Tch." Natsu scoffed. "Pain in the ass."

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass, you flaming pile of shit?" Gray shouted.

"A massive one, you perverted freak!" Natsu yelled back.

"You're really beautiful." Loke told Lucy, ignoring Natsu and Gray rolling around. "Even through the dark shades of my glasses, your beauty is astounding. If I were to take them off, my eyes would surely shatter."

Loke's eyes widened comically when he noticed her spirit keys. "You-you're a Stellar Spirit mage?" He cried out, cursing himself for forgetting that. "How cruel Fate is. Sorry, but this is the end of us!" He shouted, running away.

"There never was an us!" Lucy shouted after him, before scowling. "What was that about?"

Mira shrugged. "Dunno. Something must have happened between him and a Stellar Mage in the past."

"Probably got dumped by a girl he knew." Lucy grumbled when she saw him running back towards them. "What now?"

"Natsu, Gray!" Loke yelled, causing them to stop in mid-punch. "Erza's back!"

Lucy watched with a raised eyebrow as everyone in the guild immediately stopped fighting, arguing, or drinking and made themselves look as presentable as possible.

"That hasn't changed either, huh?" She asked Mira.

"Nope! You and Erza are contenders for the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, but you've been away so much that Erza has a massive head start." The barmaid explained.

Lucy nodded. "I didn't realize it was a competition." She muttered as she turned to the door.

A teenage girl with long red hair and wearing armor kicked the door open and walked in, carrying a huge horn on her shoulder. Lucy watched as Erza looked around and people cringed whenever her gaze landed on them.

"I'm back." Erza announced. "Is Master present at the moment?"

"He's at a meeting." Mira told the armor-clad woman.

"Erza." Warren interrupted. "What is that huge thing?"

Erza glanced at the horn. "Oh, this? It's a horn from the demon I defeated. The villagers were so grateful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza's gaze snapped back to him. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! Of course not!" The terrified man choked out.

"Anyway..." Erza slammed the huge horn down. "I heard you guys have been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't."

"Cana." Erza started. "That's an inappropriate drinking position. Wakaba, you're dripping ashes all over the floor. Vijeeter, if you must dance, do it outside. Nab, stop loitering around the request board and pick a job already." Erza sighed. "You guys give me so much trouble. However, I won't say anything for today."

A beer keg smashed against Erza's armor. "Ah, shut up, Scarlet." Lucy shouted. "You always bitch and moan about everyone like this. Put a sock in it already."

A smirk graced Erza's features. "I see you're back, Heartfilia. Your last name's still as stupid as ever."

"You wanna go, orphan?" Lucy growled.

"Bring it on, runaway." Erza commanded, re-quipping a sword into each hand.

Lucy raised a key. "Open, Gate of the Chisel. Caelum!" A spherical machine appeared in a blaze of light.

"Caelum, can you change into two swords?" Lucy asked. The spirit bobbed up and down, seeming to nod, before it separated into two swords with round hilts.

"Perfect." Lucy grinned, testing the balance of her weapons.

"Learned some new tricks, have you?" Erza goaded Lucy. "Come then! Show me what you've got!"

"With pleasure!" Lucy shouted, dashing forward and slicing at Erza's legs.

"You still leave yourself wide open. Haven't you improved at all?" Erza sighed, causing Lucy to jump back as she narrowly dodged an overhead slice.

Everyone watched the progressing fight with wide eyes. "Shouldn't we stop this or something?" Gray asked Mira nervously.

Mira laughed. "It's alright. Those two are best friends, after all."

Natsu tore his eyes away from Lucy trying to skewer Erza. "Really?"

The two girls grinned savagely at each other as they clashed their swords between them and leaned forward menacingly.

"It seems you did get a little better, blondie." Erza admitted grudgingly.

"Of course." Lucy smirked. "I didn't spend my time just stuffing my face with cake, unlike a certain redhead I know."

Erza leaned in and peered at something curiously. "Is that a skull hair-clip?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lucy snarled.

Erza smiled. "Somehow it suits you. Tramp."

Erza sheathed her sword and dismissed the other one, while Caelum reformed into its original form and vanished. The two girls eyed each other for a moment, before hugging.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Za?" Lucy laughed.

"It definitely has. Welcome home, Cy!"

Erza looked around. "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?"

Happy flew up to her. "Aye!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the two boys.

"H-hey, Erza." Gray choked out, trembling and holding an arm around Natsu. "We're here, j-just getting along as usual."

"Aye!" Natsu added.

Lucy blinked. "When did Natsu become like Happy?"

"I see." Erza muttered. "Best friends do tend to fight from time to time, but I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

"Actually..." Gray stammered. "We-we're not really b-best friends or anything like that..."

"Aye!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Natsu's unusually timid."

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza." Mira clarified. "Natsu picked a fight with her once and got beaten up. And the same happened to Gray when she caught him walking around naked. Loke tried to hit on her once and she nearly killed him."

"I'm happy to see you two are doing fine." Erza smiled. "In fact, there's actually a favor I want to ask the two of you. I heard something disturbing during my mission, and normally I would consult Master, but I consider this urgent." Erza glanced at Lucy. "Cy, we're teaming up again. Natsu, Gray, I need you two to come and help us. You will join us, right?"

The guild was in uproar, with most of the members scared and muttering about what could possibly be dangerous enough that Erza needed Lucy _and _the two boys to assist her.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Erza told Natsu and Gray, already heading out the guild and ignoring their halfhearted protests. "Make sure you're prepared. I'll give you the details later."

Cana frowned when she saw Mira trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Erza and Lucy..." Mira muttered. "They were already the strongest... and now Natsu and Gray too... I never imagined this, but... this is the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever had..."

* * *

Natsu groaned, holding his stomach and leaking drool as he stared out the train window, totally out of it.

Gray sighed. "You're so pathetic, Natsu. Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be sick. In fact, why didn't you just choose to run next to the train?"

Erza sighed. "I guess there's no other way. Come sit next to me."

Lucy frowned as she stood up and traded places with Natsu. The group watched as Erza gave the sick boy a tender smile before slamming a fist in his stomach, knocking him out.

"There." She said, satisfied. "That should ease him up a little."

"So what's going on, Erza?" Gray asked. "You and Lucy can handle anything thrown your way, so why ask Natsu and me for help? What happened?"

Erza nodded. "I was on my was back from a mission when I stopped at a bar in Onibas with a reputation of being a wizard hangout. Some guys in there caught my attention when they started talking about a flute called Lullaby and about the seal on it that prevented usage. Then a guy they called Kageyama said that he can take care of it and to let someone called Erigor know that he'll return in three days. I didn't understand at first and I put it out of my mind until I remembered who Erigor was."

Erza scowled. "The ace of the Dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor. He got that name because he keeps accepting assassination requests. They broke away from the League when the Council forbade assassination missions, because they preferred earning money to respecting the law. Despite their master getting arrested, Eisenwald continued to ignore the law."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy muttered.

"Those guys have a hold of this Lullaby thing and are up to something." Erza continued explaining as the train stopped and they got off. "I decided that we simply cannot overlook the matter."

Erza eyed them all sternly. "The plan is simple. We march into Eisenwald!"

"Just one problem." Lucy spoke up. "Natsu's missing."

* * *

A man stared down at a wheezing Natsu. "Mind if I sit here?" He indicated the vacant seat opposite him and plopped down without waiting for an answer.

"You seem to be in pain." The stranger observed. "Are you feeling alright?" He smiled when he noticed the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder.

"A normal guild, huh? Fairy Tail..." Kageyama leaned forward. "I envy you."

* * *

"How could I have done something like that?" Erza moaned. "I was so focused on explaining the situation that I forgot all about Natsu! And he can't handle moving vehicles either. Someone punch me!"

A high kick sent Erza flying into a building at the end of the street.

"I said punch, not kick. Is your hearing failing you, Heartfilia?" Erza asked calmly as she walked back up to them, brushing dust and debris from her armor. "Anyway, now that that's done with..."

The group followed her as she walked back into the station and pulled the emergency stop lever. Lucy sighed as the station staff ran around them, trying to regain control of the situation. "What a mess."

Gray nodded. "Indeed."

"Where are your clothes?"

* * *

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane's famous, isn't she?" Kageyama continued the one-sided conversation. "I hear she appears in magazines sometimes, and she's beautiful. She's still young, so I'm not sure why she retired so early."

Natsu groaned, still completely out of it.

"And then there's Lucy Heartfilia. She's pretty cute too." Kageyama added. "By any chance, are the two of you friends?"

"All the cute girls go to the regular guilds." Kage mused. "Like I said, I envy you. There's no girls in my guild, so maybe you could share some of yours. That's what I'd like to say, at least."

Kageyama grinned as he kicked Natsu in the face. "Don't ignore me. That kind of attitude is demeaning to us Dark guild members!"

The man smirked when he noticed Natsu regain his bearings and glare furiously at him.

"Oh, so you're talking now." He observed smugly. "You see, Fairy Tail has been getting way too much attention lately. Stuck up people like that tend to really piss me off." He leaned forward. "You know what we call Fairy Tail? To us, you're just annoying flies that need to be swatted." He clapped Natsu on the head to demonstrate.

Natsu shot up and screamed, igniting his fists. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG-barf."

Kageyama burst out laughing. "What kind of magic is that?" A shadowy hand shout out of the floor and nailed Natsu in the face, sending him flying back. "That's how you use magic, you fly."

The train lurched and Kage's pack fell off the seat as the vehicle came to a screeching halt. "What the... it stopped?" Kageyama exclaimed, looking out the window.

Natsu glanced at a weird flute with a three-eyed skull at one end. Kageyama noticed that and paled. "You... you saw it!"

"I owe you for earlier." Natsu observed, lighting up his hand again. "So here you go!" He punched Kage, knocking him down and sending him crashing down the aisle.

"That's how a fly can punch." Natsu told him.

"We have confirmed that the emergency stop was due to a false alarm." A voice announced over the loudspeaker. "We will resume travel shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"That's not good." Natsu muttered. "I'd better get out of here."

Ignoring Kage's ranting about fighting and Eisenwald, Natsu gathered up his luggage and leapt out the window. Unfortunately, the train had already started moving by that point, so wind pressure ended up pushing him several meters back straight into Gray, who was on the roof of Erza's magical four-wheeler. Lucy laughed as the two boys tumbled backwards off the vehicle.

"What the hell were you doing, flame-brain?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have lost my memory from the shock." Natsu deadpanned. "Who are you?"

Natsu turned away from Gray and scowled when Erza, Lucy, and Happy approached him. "Oi, how could you leave me behind like that?"

"I apologize." Erza stated solemnly.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, what Za said."

"I'm relieved to see you're safe." Erza added, smashing Natsu's head against her armor in a hug.

"How am I safe?" Natsu pulled away angrily. "Some weird guy picked a fight with me on the train! What was it again? Eisenwald or something?"

"You idiot!" Erza slapped him. "Eisenwald is who we're after!"

"That's the first time I heard about that!" Natsu exclaimed in his defense.

"I explained on the train!" Erza argued. "Why didn't you listen to what I was telling you?"

"Never mind." Lucy sighed. "What did he look like?"

Natsu scowled. "Nothing special. He carried a flute with a three-eyed skull on one end."

Lucy grasped him by the collar. "Are you sure about that?" Natsu nodded.

"Damn." Lucy muttered, releasing him. "That flute is the Lullaby! I read about it somewhere. Rumors say that whoever plays a tune on that flute will kill everyone who hears it. In other words, it's a mass murder curse!"

* * *

"Erigor-sama, we have complete control of the train!" An Eisenwald mage reported.

"Excellent." A tall man with long white hair chuckled, holding up Lullaby. "With this, the mass-murder curse magic, we are all set. Let the show begin!"

* * *

"We're here." Erza announced as the magic vehicle stopped in front of Oshibana station. "This is where the hijacked train stopped."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay back." A train station worker shouted through a megaphone. "A train was derailed in an accident, so no one is allowed in. Until we have the situation under control, the station is closed to the public."

"Let's go." Erza commanded, pushing through the crowd. Natsu moaned.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "I swear to Mavis, if you don't stop treating me like transportation, I'll create a notebook full of various painful punishments that I'll use whenever you annoy me."

Erza and Lucy approached a station employee. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Lucy slammed a knee into his groin and the two girls moved on.

"What's going on?"

"I, um..."

Erza headbutted him and they moved on.

"What's going on?"

"Help me!"

Lucy kicked the man into a wall and moved to the next one.

"What's going on?"

"A military platoon went in, but they haven't returned yet!" The man shouted in fear. "The terrorists from Eisenwald didn't leave either! Most probably there's still fighting going on in there."

Erza nodded and the party of four (plus Happy) walked into the building. On the stairs, Erza sighed at the view before her.

"They've been defeated." She remarked, staring at the unconscious forms of the soldiers. "The opponent is a guild full of mages. Those guys wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I knew you'd come." A voice resounded as soon as they stepped on the platform. "Fairy Tail wizards. I've been waiting for you."

Erza glared at the speaker. "And you must be Erigor, right?"

"You flies." Kageyama snarled, rubbing a mark on his neck. "It's because of you..."

"Calm down, Kage." A man behind Kageyama advised him.

Natsu started to wake up. "Wait... that voice..."

"You! What is your plan?" Erza demanded. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay!"

Erigor shrugged. "Nothing really. We have no job and we're kinda bored, so we just want to fool around a bit."

He smirked and stood up. "Don't you understand what they have in a train station?" He asked, starting to levitate. The Fairy Tail mages watched as he flew up to the large megaphones and understanding dawned on them.

"You're going to broadcast Lullaby?" Erza exclaimed. Erigor burst out laughing. "There are hundreds... no, thousands of curious people gathering around this station right now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear it!"

"Murderer!" Erza spat.

"We are simply cleaning up. Those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights are unaware that there are people who have lost those same rights. Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin." Erigor grinned. "And so the Shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called death."

"Idiot." Lucy sneered. "If you do something that stupid, your rights will forever remain out of your reach."

"It's not about the rights anymore." Erigor countered. "Now that we got this far, it's the power we're interested in. If we have the power and authority, we can simply erase the past and control the future."

"What a pity that you little flies will die before seeing the new world we'll create!" Kage shouted, sending a shadow arm towards Lucy.

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu shouted, smashing the shadowy limb to pieces with a flaming punch.

Kageyama growled. "Why, you..."

"Ah, so you're awake then." Lucy observed. "About time."

Natsu grinned. "This time we're on a real battleground." He glanced at the Eisenwald members. "Oh, there's so many of them!"

Erigor grinned and flew up higher. _You fell for it, Fairy Tail. We had to change our plans a little, but now I can progress unhindered. There is someone who just has to hear the melody of Lullaby. Someone who I must kill!_

"I'll leave the rest to you." Erigor told the guild. "While I go play the flute, you guys let those flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." With these words, he crashed into a window and flew out of the station.

Erza rounded on her team. "Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!"

Both boys stared at her. "Huh?"

"If you guys work together, there's no way you'll lose to him!" Erza told them. Now go! Lucy and I can handle things here!"

The two boys nodded and sped out of the room. "Leave them to me." One of the Eisenwald members ordered. "I'll get them!"

"I'll take the salmon head!" Kageyama shouted, vanishing into his shadow.

A roundish member of Eisenwald frowned as he observed the two girls. _The blond one is Lucy... could it be?_

"Ready, Cy?" Erza grinned, taking out her sword.

Lucy summoned Caelum and had it separate into two swords of her own. "You know it, Za. It'll be like old times."

"You guys are not going to insult Fairy Tail anymore!" Erza announced, leveling her sword at the Eisenwald thugs.

"Big deal!" One of them scoffed. "We have a lot of magic weapon users too!"

"Yeah, we'll strip that armor right off of you!" Another added.

Erza frowned and leapt forward, swinging her weapon and knocking down several enemies at once.

"Tch." One of the grunts scoffed. "Try some ranged magic on for... what?"

Lucy loomed over him with a feral grin, before sending him flying with the flat side of one of her swords. Erza, meanwhile, re-quipped to match Lucy's weapons.

"Oi, stop copying me, Za!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not copying you, it's the opposite!" Erza retorted. "I was using swords before you even knew what they were for!"

"Za... Erza?" The fat guy, known as Karakka, muttered. "Erza... and Lucy?"

The two girls bumped their backs as they faced a circle of Eisenwald thugs. "This really is like old times, Za." Lucy laughed.

Erza nodded. "Indeed it is, Cy. What was that mercenary guild's name? Southern Wolves?"

Lucy nodded, knocking down another unfortunate grunt. "Yep. I actually ran into a pair of remnant members on my last mission."

"Did you?" Erza asked, dodging a sloppy attack and responding with a far more precise one. "That was the mission with the coded book, right?"

"That's right." Lucy told her, changing Caelum into a single large sword and swinging it like a club. "I also found another one of the golden keys on it. The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"Interesting. Combined with the other keys, that makes seven of the Zodiac spirits." Erza observed, then scowled at the barely diminished horde of enemies. "This is taking too long." She remarked, as her armor started to unravel and disappear.

The thugs perked up. "Cool! Her armor is starting to vanish!"

The armor did disappear, only to be replaced by a different one, bearing four large wings. Additionally, a circle of swords hovered around Erza.

"Erza... and Lucy... golden keys and that re-quip speed... it can't be..." Karakka shot up. "Look out, you guys!" He yelled urgently. "Those two are the strongest women in Fairy Tail! Titania Erza and Lucy of the Starry Sky!"

Erza burst out laughing. "Really, Cy? Lucy of the Starry Sky?"

"Shut it, Za." Lucy ordered. "Or else I'll..."

"You'll what?" Erza chortled. "Shine on me, oh Lucy of the Stars?"

Lucy scowled and promptly relieved her anger on another group of Eisenwald mages.

"That's right, you guys are still here." Erza realized. "Dance, my swords." She commanded the sword ring, which spun around her rapidly, knocking down the last few grunts.

"You bitch!" A still conscious man shouted, leaping at her. Erza didn't even blink as she sent the guy flying headfirst into a wall.

"She knocked Beard out with just one hit!" Karakka exclaimed, wide-eyed. "There's no way!"

Erza frowned when she saw him running away. "Go after him, Cy. He might be heading to Erigor."

Lucy nodded. "Right!" She dismissed Caelum and ran after the cowardly mage.

"Phew." Erza panted, sitting down. "Driving that magical four-wheeler drained me more than I realized. I'll have to leave the rest to the others."

Erza lay back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "But seriously, Lucy of the Starry Sky?"

"I heard that!"

* * *

"We have to work together?" Gray exclaimed furiously.

"The power of fire and ice cannot combine!" Natsu retorted.

"There's no way!"

"Impossible!"

"I mean, Erza's so selfish!"

"Exactly!" Gray shouted. "She can't make all the decisions like that!"

"I can take care of Erigor all by myself!" They both snarled.

"Stop mimicking me!" They yelled in unison, smashing a fist into the other's face.

"Wait." Gray ordered, looking at a fork in the road. "We'll have to split up here."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, Natsu." Gray warned him. "Our opponent is a maniac with a dangerous power at his disposal. If you find him, just crush him."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Natsu asked. "He's an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'll just burn him to cinders if I find him."

The two boys grinned at each other, before realization set in and they turned away, huffing. "Don't die." Gray muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Just go already!" Gray shouted, already running down his path.

"Damn." He cursed, eyeing a loudspeaker. "If he's really planning to broadcast that death melody, it's not going to be pretty. Wait... broadcast?"

The enormity of his brainwave caused Gray to stop in his tracks. "If he's planning to broadcast it, then he has to be in the room with the controls to the broadcasting system!"

A few minutes later, Gray found a door labeled 'Studio'. "Found it!" He exclaimed, kicking the door open, only to find it empty.

"Wait." The ice mage muttered, oblivious to the Eisenwald member coming out of the ceiling. "This is the only room Erigor could broadcast from. If he's not here, then does that mean he never planned to broadcast it?"

The Dark guild member grinned as he shot several black bands from his fingers at Gray's back. Just before they connected, Gray leapt to one side and spun to face his assailant.

"You have good instincts." The man praised Gray, lowering himself to the floor. "That will prove to be a nuisance to our plan."

Gray smirked. "So there really is something bigger going on here, huh?"

* * *

"Makarov, dearie, I really like your mages. They're all so lively and spirited." Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild came over to Makarov.

"I heard that they beat up some rich guy from somewhere." He added, sitting down at Makarov's table.

Makarov perked up. "Oh yeah! You know Lucy, that girl I told you about? She came back after two years and immediately went on a mission! She's really good, especially in the chest department!"

Goldmine, the master of the Quatro Cerberus guild, frowned. "It's good to be lively, but aren't your mages taking things too far? I heard that the council is worried they might blast a whole town to smithereens one day."

Makarov chuckled perversely. "I want to be blown to smithereens by Lucy's boobs!"

"Oh my." Bob giggled. "Don't fantasize about your own mages."

"Master Makarov." A delivery bird called, flying over with a letter. "You have a message from Mirajane Strauss."

Makarov took out a card from the envelope and held it up. A hologram of Mira came to life. "Master, thank you for attending the regular Guild Masters' meeting." She started.

"Look, she's our poster girl!" Makarov crowed to the assembled mages. "Isn't she cute?"

"Something amazing has happened, Master!" Holo-Mira cheered excitedly. "Erza and Lucy formed a team with Natsu and Gray! Of course, Happy's with them too!"

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" She asked, oblivious to Makarov breaking out in a cold sweat. "I think this might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail! I thought you should know about this, so I sent you this letter. See you soon!" And she vanished.

The other mages shot up in alarm when Makarov fell off his seat.

_Good heavens!_ Makarov thought in his semi-conscious state._ Now they really could destroy an entire town. The regular meeting ends today and I can go back tomorrow, so until then... please don't make a mess!_

* * *

A large crowd milled in front of the train station. Questions like 'what's going on inside?' and 'are the terrorists gone?' were frequently heard, but the station staff keeping the crowd at bay was unable to answer, as they didn't know themselves.

"Look!" A watcher shouted suddenly. "Someone's coming out!"

The crowd fell silent and watched as Erza stepped out onto the balcony of the building.

"You're the one who barged in here earlier!" An employee with a megaphone remembered. "What's happening inside?"

Erza didn't reply. She just tore the megaphone out of his grasp and stepped forward.

"If you value your lives, leave here immediately!" She yelled through the device. "The station is occupied by dark mages. One of them is prepared to cast a spell that will kill everyone here! Evacuate as far away as possible."

The crowd went still for a moment, processing her words, before the mass of people turned and ran, screaming and pushing in their haste to escape.

"Hey!" The worker exclaimed. "Why are you causing panic?"

"It's better than seeing them die." Erza responded tonelessly. "What I just said is true. Of course, we're doing what we can to prevent it, but we cannot guarantee safety. It's best if you evacuate as well."

Erza watched the man flee, before turning back to face the city._ Erigor can commit mass murder by __using Lullaby. But now that there's no one here, it would be meaningless to play it. So then... what will __he do now?_

Erza's eyes widened in shock as the wind rose to unnatural speeds. "What the...?"

* * *

"If you want to broadcast Lullaby, this is the only place to do it." Gray told his opponent. "If Erigor has the Lullaby and he's not here, then why did you occupy the station?"

His enemy responded by slamming the black bands into Gray. The ice mage ducked and the attack smashed into the broadcasting console, obliterating it.

Gray frowned. _He destroyed the broadcasting system without hesitation. So they really have something else in mind!_

Gray whirled around to face another attack and formed a block of ice in front of himself, causing the bands to bounce off. "What is your real plan?"

The Eisenwald mage grinned. "Right about now, Erigor should have formed his wind wall around the station."

"Wind wall?"

The man laughed. "It's a barrier meant to prevent you flies from leaving this place."

* * *

Erza looked up at the huge wall of wind. "The station... it's completely surrounded!"

"Oh?" A floating figure sighed. "What is a fly doing outside? Wait... you're the one who made the bystanders run away. Hey, Titania."

Erza looked up at the man. "Erigor! Did you do this?"

"I wanted to get a chance to fight you at least once." Erigor mused. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now. So just stay inside and be a good little fly, ok?" With those words he sent a blast of wind at her, knocking her through the wind wall back into the station.

Erza picked herself up from the floor and jumped at the barrier, only to pull her hand back rapidly as cuts appeared all over it.

"Don't bother." Erigor advised. "This wall only works one way, outside to inside. Anyone trying to leave will be torn to shreds. I suppose I can call it your cage, little fly."

The man shrugged, floating away. "I've wasted enough time on you. I guess it's time for me to go now."

"What's going on?" Erza growled as she watched him disappear into the distance. "The station isn't their target?"

* * *

"I hate cryptic half-answers, so tell me exactly what's happening!" Gray ordered, smashing his foe through a wall.

"We trapped you flies here because you took us by surprise." The man chortled. "At first we planned to block off access to Clover station, which is the last stop for this line. The town at the end is on the other side of a huge ravine, and the train is the only means of transportation there. Unless you can fly like Erigor, that is."

"So that's where he's headed?" Gray asked incredulously.

The Eisenwald mage sneered. "Think carefully. Something big is happening in Clover right now."

Gray froze in shock and realization and the mage capitalized on that moment to blast Gray back.

The ice user gritted his teeth. _No way. Clover... that town is... it's where the regular meeting is being held. It's where the guild masters are right now! Are they the real target of this madness?_

"You've got some guts to try doing something like that to the old geezers." Gray commented.

"If they're unaware of what's happening, it should be easy. Someone like Erigor can handle it." The band user explained. "And the people in our way, like you guys, are trapped in this building. With you stuck here, no one can stop us!"

"We're taking revenge on those that dared oppress us!" He crowed. "Everything in our way will disappear!"

The man choked when Gray grasped his face painfully. "We're going to stop it." The teenager growled. "And you'll regret ever messing with those we consider parents!"

His foe screamed before falling to the ground, completely stiff and frozen in a block of ice.

"I'll teach you that some guilds can be even more threatening than a Dark guild." Gray sneered, standing over the icy form.

* * *

"I-it's impossible..." Beard groaned. "Nullifying the magic of Erigor's wind wall... there's no way we could do it..."

Erza frowned and let go of the man's collar, causing him to hit the ground painfully.

"Erza!" A cry caught her attention.

Titania looked up. "Gray? Weren't you with Natsu?"

"I lost him." The boy yelled back. "But there's no time for that now! Their true target is Clover. Eisenwald plans to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

"Yeah, I figured as much." Erza sighed. "But the station is surrounded by a wind wall."

"I know, I saw it." Gray told her. "If we try pushing through it, we'll get torn apart." He kicked a grunt's unconscious form. "What about these guys? Don't they know how to take that barrier down?"

Erza stiffened. "I just remembered. There's someone called Kageyama in Eisenwald. If I recall, he's the one who broke the magic seal on the Lullaby flute!"

"So he's a dispeller?" Gray shouted. "In that case, he might be able to take that thing down! Come on, let's go find him!"

Beard scoffed as he watched Erza and Gray run off. "Karakka." He called.

The fat mage slowly emerged from the wall.

"You heard, right?" Beard asked. "Kage's a target. Go find him."

Karakka started sweating. "I won't be able to help him out, you know that!"

Beard chuckled weakly. "Yeah, don't worry. Your job is easier than that..."

* * *

In his shadow, Kageyama sweat-dropped as he watched Natsu kick down wall after wall. "Doesn't this idiot know what doors are for?" He muttered.

"But Erigor has left the station already." He mused quietly. "I could just leave him alone now, but then... I won't be able to rest easy!" He shouted, swinging out of his shadow and kicking Natsu hard in the back of his head.

"Ow." Natsu moaned, before whirling around to face the shadow user. "You again?"

"I understand how your magic works now." Kage announced smugly. "You increase your destructive power by igniting a part of your body. Pretty unusual magic, but I'm not particularly worried. If I was facing Titania Erza or Lucy of the Starry Sky, I wouldn't expect to win, but someone like you I can handle easily."

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted. "I really want to beat you up, but I don't have time! Tell me where Erigor is!"

"That's an interesting question." Kage observed. "Maybe if you defeat me, I'll tell you."

Natsu smirked. "So you'll tell me where he is if I knock you down? Sounds like a great deal to me!" He exclaimed, swiftly jumping away as a shadowy fist burst out of the ground where he stood a second ago.

"He's quick." Kage sneered. "But there's no way he'll dodge this! Orochi Shadow!"

"They'll chase you to the ends of the earth if they have to!" Kage shouted maniacally.

Natsu braced himself for the first shadowy snake, before punching straight through it and following up with a kick that destroyed two others.

"Impossible..." Kage muttered in shock as Natsu proceeded to obliterate all of the shadowy creatures one after another. "No way! He took out all of them?"

Natsu grinned as he ignited his fist and punched Kage in the face, sending him sprawling. The man didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before Natsu grabbed him and threw him through a wall.

_He's a monster! _Kage yelled inside his head as Natsu sent a gust of flames at him. The tremendous impact of Natsu's attacks shook the entire building, attracting the attention of the rest of his team.

"Heh, I win!" Natsu grinned as he surveyed his fallen opponent. "Now tell me where Erigor s."

"You fool..." Kage chuckled weakly. "Erigor isn't even in this building anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she and Gray ran up to him. "That's enough. We need him!"

"What?" Natsu exclaimed, confused. "What's going on?"

"Good job, flame-for-brains." Gray grinned.

"It's nothing." Natsu frowned. "And what's with the two of you, eh?"

"We can't explain right now." Gray told Natsu. "We were looking for him."

"Enough." Erza commanded. "I wish Lucy was here, she's better at persuasion and information gathering than I am. Can't be helped, I guess."

Erza slammed Kage against a wall and drew her sword. "I want you to take down the wind wall at once!" She ordered. "Every time you say no, you get a new cut. Understood?"

"U... understo-" Kage gasped and coughed up blood, before slumping to the ground with a huge wound in his back. Behind him, sticking halfway out of the wall, Karakka was trembling in shock at what he'd done.

"Kage!" Erza shook the mage. "Dammit, stay with me!"

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed, running over. "This is bad!"

"Hang in there!" Erza commanded, supporting Kage. "We need your help!"

Natsu glared at Karakka. "Wasn't he... your comrade?"

The fat mage whimpered and vanished back into the wall quickly. Half a second later, a blast of concentrated light hit the wall and crushed it, sending the unfortunate mage flying.

"Good job, Caelum." Lucy inclined her head to the laser, before turning to the rest. Gray and Erza were arguing about Kage's usefulness over the boy's prone form, and Natsu was screaming at Karakka about guilds and comradeship.

"Erza." Lucy's tone was sharp and commanding, and Titania fell silent immediately. "What do we need this guy for?"

"You haven't seen the wind wall yet?" Gray asked. Seeing her shake her head he continued. "Erigor set up a wind barrier around the station. Anyone trying to leave will get shredded, but we need to leave before Erigor kills the guild masters in Clover."

Lucy nodded. "Understood. Leave it to me, I can get us out." She jerked her thumb towards Kage. "Erza, take him along. He needs medical attention."

"You can get us out?" Natsu asked, forgetting about the fat mage in front of him. "Sweet! Awesome, Lucy!"

"Aye!"

* * *

"Hmmm." Lucy looked up at the raging winds. "It's rather impressive up close."

"Yeah, great, whatever." Gray muttered. "Now can you get us out or was that all talk?" To his surprise, Erza glared daggers at him at that.

"Of course I can get us out." Lucy huffed. "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

A spirit in the form of a teenage girl wearing a maid outfit with chains around her wrists and sporting short pink hair appeared. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Don't call me... actually, mistress is fine." Lucy sighed. "I'm guessing the gorilla form was something Everlue wanted from you?" Virgo nodded.

"I need you to dig a tunnel under this." Lucy pointed at the barrier. "One that leads from here to the outside. Can you do that?"

"Of course." the maiden bowed. "Right away, Mistress."

Without waiting for further prompts, Virgo sank straight into the ground. A few seconds later, the group could see her hazy outline waving to them from the other side of the wind wall.

"Alright!" Gray shouted. "Well done, Lucy!"

"Of course." Erza nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Lucy looked the team over. "Natsu and Happy, you two go first. As soon as you're out, go straight after Erigor. Don't wait for us, we can catch up. Delay him until we get there or if you can, take him down. Got it?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Happy chorused.

* * *

"Ok, we made it." Lucy breathed in relief. "It sure is windy, though."

Gray didn't respond. He was too busy looking up Virgo's skirt, an action that was rather easy thanks to the strong winds.

"If we take the four-wheeler, we should be able to catch up to Natsu and Erigor." Erza observed. "So let's hurry, everyone!"

"You guys go." Lucy told them. "I have my own way of getting there."

"This I gotta see." Gray muttered.

Lucy raised a key. "Open, Gate of the Twins. Gemini!" Two blue alien-like creatures materialized in the air and started waving their arms, doing a weird dance.

"Gemi, Mini, can you two carry another person and levitate?" Lucy asked them.

"Between the two of us we have enough strength for that." Gemi told her, somehow grasping the back of her shirt.

"So where do you want us to go, Lucy? Just lead the way there." Mini added, settling under Gemi and helping him lift off.

"Never tried this before." Lucy looked at Erza and Gray. "I'll see you two soon!"

"So that's the ingenuity an S-class mage has." Gray observed. "I certainly wouldn't have thought of that just by knowing Gemini can levitate."

"That's Cy for you." Erza smirked. "She's something else."

* * *

"I see it." Erigor muttered as he approached Clover. "Just a bit further."

He frowned and turned when he heard someone rapidly approaching him. His eyes widened and he flew back from a flaming kick, having been unable to block in time.

"This is Happy's max speed!" Natsu shouted as Erigor crashed into the train tracks below them. The dragon slayer landed several meters away from the wind user and grinned.

"I can't fly anymore..." Happy muttered weakly, falling into his friend's arms.

"No problem!" Natsu exclaimed. "We caught up to him. Thanks, buddy!"

"You..." Erigor groaned. "Why are you here?"

"That's easy!" Natsu smirked. "I'm here to take you down, you wind bastard!"

* * *

"Why did you bring me along?" Kage asked weakly, slumped in his seat.

"The townspeople had evacuated and there was no one there, so we're taking you to Clover to get medical help."

Kage scowled. "No, I mean, why did you save me? We're enemies!"

Realization hit. "Oh, I get it. You're taking me hostage in order to negotiate with Erigor later. That's a waste of your time. He doesn't care about anyone in the guild."

"I can kill you right now if that's what you want." Gray deadpanned. "But life and death aren't the only results of fighting, you know. You should try being more positive, you and your Eisenwald pals."

Erza groaned and attempted focusing her vision. "I must have wasted too much magic power... my sight is weakening..." She gritted her teeth and sped up. _Natsu, Lucy, you have to stop Erigor! We're counting on you! If you don't stop him, all the guild masters will die!_

* * *

"Bring it on!" Natsu beckoned. "I'll burn you up along with that freaky flute of yours!"

Erigor scowled. _What happened to the wind wall? And what about Kageyama and all the others? Tch... and the geezers' meeting hall is so close,too... Those guys... they really are pesky flies._

Erigor made a strange hand sign and a blast of wind knocked Natsu back. "Die, you puny fly!"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, falling into the ravine. "Crap... he's all out of power!"

Erigor watched as Natsu plummeted into the abyss. "There's no way he's coming back from this." He suddenly screamed and fell into the canyon himself.

"Why don't you join him then?" Lucy sneered, holding Caelum's two swords and looking murderous.

"Silly girl." Erigor laughed, floating back up. "I'm a wind mage. Falling is one thing that I'm safe fr-" A column of fire suddenly engulfed him and he yelled in pain.

"That was close." Natsu muttered, landing back on the bridge. "I wasn't sure if that was gonna work, but it was as good a time as any to try."

He grinned at Lucy. "Hey, Luce! So you caught up, huh? Great, you can watch me take him down!"

"It must be cold when you're half-naked like that." Natsu observed. "Why don't we heat things up then?" He grinned, igniting his fists and shooting forward at an insane speed.

"He's fast!" Erigor choked out as Natsu slammed his fist into his stomach and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Don't get carried away!" The wind mage advised, jumping up and sending a vortex of wind at Natsu. "Stormbringer!"

Natsu fell out of the attack, completely dizzy and winded. "This ends now!" Erigor crowed, swinging his scythe forward towards Natsu's neck, only for the pink-haired teen to stick his arm in the way and stop the attack.

"He blocked it with his arm?" Erigor gasped, watching Natsu's cheeks puff up. "And now he's going to breathe fire at me? What is this kid?"

The man jumped up, narrowly avoiding Natsu's flames, before settling to hover a safe distance away. _Seriously, what's with him? None of what he does makes any sense. Is this what all Fairy Tail mages are like?_

"I may have underestimated you." Erigor straightened up. "Let's fight seriously now. Both you and the blond over there against me."

"Storm Mail." The man shouted, summoning high-velocity winds to surround him. "Here I come. No amount of your flame can break through this!"

"Natsu." Lucy called. "Stand back and rest for a bit. I've dealt with wind mages before, so I know how to deal with that thing. Open, Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!"

"We are!" The large man shouted exuberantly. "What can I do for you, yeah?"

Lucy pointed at Erigor and the Storm Mail. "I need you to keep shooting sand into that until it's a sandstorm."

Scorpio grinned. "We are!" He exclaimed, blasting a huge amount of sand out of his metallic tail.

Erigor's eyes widened as more and more sand swirled around in his Storm Mail, completely blinding him from the outside world. He tried moving away, but the spirit kept shifting his tail to match his movements.

"Dammit!" Erigor growled. "I can't see a damn thing now! I can't tell where they are, or even which way Clover Town is! I'm going to have to dispel this thing."

Erigor made a hand sign and the winds died down. The sand attacks, however, didn't. A Sand Buster shot caught him full in the face and knocked him down harshly back onto the train tracks.

"Excellent!" Natsu's whole body became surrounded by flames and he charged towards Erigor, who was weakly getting up. "Salamander's Sword Horn!" He shouted, slamming his head into Erigor's stomach.

The ace of Eisenwald shot high up into the air and crashed heavily into the ground, bleeding, battered, and unconscious.

"Well, that's done with." Lucy smiled, releasing Scorpio. "Well done, Natsu. You managed to take down Erigor."

Unnoticed by anyone, the skull eyes in the dropped Lullaby flute lit up for a moment, before fading again.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, leaning out of the four-wheeler.

Natsu turned to him and smiled. "Oh, it's you guys. You're too late, we're done with him already."

"Aye!"

Erza smirked tiredly. "Well done, you two."

Kage was shocked. _They beat him? But... Erigor never loses! Just how strong are they?_

Lucy grinned as she supported Erza and made her way over to the two bickering boys.

"Wearing a scarf while naked makes you look weird." Gray observed.

"Oh sure, like you're one to talk." Natsu growled. "Lucy, let me borrow..." He caught the look from Lucy saying 'finish the question and you perish' and turned away quickly. "Never mind."

"Anyway, good job, you guys." Erza told them. "Since we're so close to Clover already, we might as well go see Master. We need to report what happened and ask about what should be done with the Lullaby flute."

A loud screech pierced the air as the magic vehicle surged forward with Kage in the driver's seat.

"You were careless, you flies!" He shouted gleefully as a shadowy hand handed the flute to him. "The Lullaby is mine now! Serves you right!"

"Can't say I expected that." Lucy commented as she watched her teammates rage at the Eisenwald mage.

* * *

Kageyama looked down at the large building. "Good." He panted. "They haven't finished their meeting yet. They should be able to hear Lullaby's tune if I play it from here."

He suddenly froze and turned slowly, only to see... a little old man gloating to himself as he looked at photos of scantily clad girls.

"I don't have time for this. I need to stop those four!" The man exclaimed, reluctantly hiding the magazine. He then seemed to sense Kage behind him, because he whirled around and immediately started stuttering denials about what he was doing.

_Wait a moment... that's Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail. Why do I keep running into those guys? _Kage thought. "Um, sir? Would you care to listen to just one song?"

Makarov glanced at him curiously. "That's one creepy flute you got there."

Kage chuckled. "I know it may look strange, but it sounds pretty decent."

Makarov sighed. "Alright, I guess. But only one tune, I'm in a hurry."

Kage smirked. "Sure." Thoughts of victory crossed his mind and he lifted the Lullaby to his lips. "Please listen carefully."

A series of memories suddenly assaulted his mind.

_Legal guilds are pathetic. All they are is a bunch of weaklings, yet they're so proud of themselves!_

_This is our revenge on those who slighted us. First we'll kill the guild masters!_

_If you do something that stupid, your rights will forever remain out of your reach._

_You should try being more positive, you and your Eisenwald pals._

_Hang in there! We need your help!_

_Wasn't he... your comrade?_

Kage gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"There!" Gray exclaimed as Makarov and Kageyama came into view.

"Master!" Erza shouted, hoping to get the man's attention.

"Shh." A voice shushed them, as an arm shot out and stopped them from moving forward. "The best part is coming up." The short bald man told them.

The man glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Oh my, aren't the two of you cute?"

Lucy smiled. "Master Bob, you haven't changed at all."

Master Bob giggled. "I can't say the same for you, Lucy-chan, Erza-chan. My, the two of you have grown."

"Well?" Makarov prompted. "Hurry up and play."

"Oh, this is getting good." Master Goldmine grinned, leaning against a tree.

_I just need to play one song! _Kage thought furiously._ Everything will change after that!_

Makarov stared at him for a moment, before sighing and turning away. "Nothing will change." He announced, much to Kage's horror.

"Weaklings will stay weak." Makarov continued. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. We humans are weak creatures to begin with. We are weak, fragile, and insecure. That's why we form guilds. That's why we have friends and comrades. We walk together so that we can live a strong and fulfilling life. Some of us are clumsier than others, and they will run into more obstacles and it'll take them longer to reach their goals. But that's also alright, because their friends will be there to help every step of the way. If you believe in yourself and move forward, you will become stronger all on your own. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong. And you won't have to depend on tools like that flute."

Kage gasped._ Amazing... he knew all this time!_ He trembled for a moment, before dropping the flute and slumping to his knees. "I give up."

The four mages rushed forward. "Gramps!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

Makarov's jaw dropped. "What? You guys are here?"

Erza smiled as she hugged him, banging his head against her armor. "You were amazing. I feel so touched by your words!"

Master Bob smiled, observing the chaos unfold, before he squatted down next to Kage. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you're kinda cute too!"

"Pathetic." An eerie voice announced, as smoke began pouring out of the Lullaby. "You mages are spineless wimps!"

Everyone stared at the flute as more smoke billowed out of it. "I can't take it anymore. I'll just devour you all myself!"

The gathered mages watched in shock and fear as the smoke solidified into a huge demon made of wood . "I'm going to consume all of your souls!"

"What is that?" Kage stared at the thing in horror. "Erigor didn't say anything about this thing!"

"Oh, my." Master Bob sighed. "This is bad."

Goldmine stared up at the demon. "This thing is from the book of Zeref!"

Standing just outside of the meeting hall, the other guild masters were observing the situation unfold. "This isn't looking so good."

"Maybe we should help them out?"

"I would, but my back hurts, you know?"

"It's been so long since I last fed." The giant demon stated. "So I'm going to eat your souls!"

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted, before turning to Gray. "Sours are edible? Do they taste good?"

A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. "How the hell should I know, flame-for-brains?"

"That thing is the Lullaby." Goldmine observed. "It's living magic. Something Zeref excelled at."

Gray frowned. "Zeref? The guy from ancient times?"

"The Dark mage Zeref." Bob explained. "The most evil mage in history. I never would have expected his legacy to reemerge in this way..."

Lullaby loomed over the gathered mages. "Now... whose soul shall I enjoy devouring first? Oh, I know." It opened its gaping maw wide. "All of yours!"

"Greedy bastard, isn't he?" Lucy asked rhetorically, holding up two keys. "Let's see... I already summoned Caelum, Virgo, Caelum again, Gemini, and Scorpio. I should have recovered enough magic power since the fight with Erigor to do this, though. Open, Gate of the Twins and Gate of the Chisel. Gemini, Caelum!"

Lucy turned to the blue twin spirits. "Gemi, Mini, I need you to copy Happy. He can fly and maneuver faster than you two and I could use that ability right now." The twins nodded and went off to make physical contact with Happy.

"Caelum." Lucy spoke to the other spirit. "The usual form, if you could." The mechanical spirit bleeped and changed into twin swords.

"Alright!" Lucy commanded once Gemini-Happy had a hold of her. "Let's go, you guys!"

Makarov, Goldmine, Bob, Kage, and the other guild masters watched as the team of four charged forward. Goldmine blinked in surprise when he saw Erza change from her usual armor into the Heaven's Wheel and lad a severe blow on Lullaby's leg. "She can requip armor?"

The disoriented monster grunted in pain and Natsu capitalized on its confusion, charging up the thing's body and landing a solid kick on the side of its head. The watchers gasped in shock as the demon stumbled and took a hasty step back in order to remain standing.

"How dare you?" Lullaby screamed, shooting purple energy missiles at Natsu from its mouth. The boy smirked as he narrowly dodged, and Lucy found herself facing the bullets instead. Caelum bleeped something frantically.

"Really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"Beep!"

"Ok, here goes!" Lucy pointed a sword straight at the oncoming attack.

"What's she doing?" Goldmine yelled in fear. "That'll kill her if it connects!"

Lucy smirked as a magic circle appeared in front of the sword she had pointed at Lullaby's attack, and the watchers gasped in surprise as the attack vanished into the circle.

"Eat this!" Lucy shouted, directing her other sword at the demon. Another magic circle appeared at its tip and Lullaby's own attack shot out of it and hit the demon in the stomach, piercing several holes in it.

"Caelum's hidden ability." Lucy explained, her voice carrying to everyone. "When in this form, it can use displacement magic. One sword can absorb anything coming at it and the other can then release it whenever I want it to."

Gray scowled when Lullaby shot another volley at him and the watchers. "Ice Make..."

"He won't make it!" The observers panicked. "Run!"

"Shield!" Gray shouted, throwing his hands out. A huge semi-circular wall of ice formed instantaneously in front of him, stopping the attack in its tracks.

"Incredible!" The bystanders remarked. "To be able to use ice maker magic on such a level!"

Makarov grinned. _They ain't seen nothing yet!_

Gray folded his hands together. "Ice Make Lance!" He shouted.

"Gray!" Lucy called, positioning herself strategically and pointing her left Caelum sword at him. "Can you shoot some over here too?"

Gray nodded and fired a volley of ice spears. Half of them shot straight at Lullaby, while the other half vanished into the left sword and shot out of the right one into Lullaby's back. The giant demon roared as it was assaulted simultaneously from both sides.

Erza smiled to herself and requipped into a darker form of armor. "That's Blackwing Armor!" Someone exclaimed. "It increases the destructive power of the wearer's attacks!"

"The flames in my right hand, and the flames in my left hand." Natsu chanted, igniting both hands. "If I put them together, I get... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He lifted his hands and a huge fireball formed in them.

"Gemini!" Lucy called to the spirit. "Drop me straight on that thing! I need to get in close if I want to attack!" Pseudo-Happy nodded and released her straight over the demon's head.

"Take this!" Lucy screamed, twirling her body.

Four attacks connected with Lullaby at the same time. Lucy delivered two violent strikes to the thing's head, Gray pierced a few more holes with his ice attacks, Erza chopped at the demon's legs, knocking it off balance, and Natsu took advantage of that by slamming his fireball straight into Lullaby's chest.

"N-no way..." The giant demon gasped as it slowly turned to dust. A beam of bright light shot into the sky, and moments later the skull eyes in the Lullaby flute dimmed forever.

"Excellent." Makarov smirked.

"Amazing..." Kage stammered as four figures stepped out of the smoke. "Th-this is... this is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"What do you think?" Makarov cheered. "Aren't they awesome?"

Goldmine smirked. "You guys made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Kage smiled weakly, observing the cheering group.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Master Bob exclaimed, hugging the injured teen.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH HH!"

"I don't know how it came to this, but it seems we actually owe Fairy Tail one now." Goldmine observed.

"Don't worry about... it..." Makarov trailed off, his eyes wide. The other guild masters followed his gaze and their jaws dropped.

"The meeting hall!" Someone shouted, as they all stared at a giant hole in the ground. "It's been wiped off the face of the earth!"

Natsu burst out laughing. "It's completely gone!"

Lucy grabbed Makarov by his collar and slung him over her shoulder. "Time to go."

"Master, we're really sorry." Erza told Makarov solemnly, while Natsu managed to somehow chase them and be chased at the same time. "We disgraced you."

"Don't worry about it." Makarov told her. "I don't think they would have invited me again anyway. And Lucy, could you turn me around? I wanna watch your boobs bounce as you run."

Lucy just sighed.


	5. History of Fairy Tail: Lucy's Departure

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

NOTE: 'History of Fairy Tail' chapters are interludes and flashbacks. They are removed from the chronological order of the story, so please don't think that Lisanna is somehow miraculously alive or something else like that.

I took the name 'Riza' from Fullmetal Alchemist. Funny thing is, the voice actor for Riza Hawkeye and Erza Scarlet is the same woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"What to do, what to do..." Lucy muttered to herself, scanning the job request board. "Stop a gang of thieves...no. Explore a mist-shrouded forest... no. Infiltrate a Dark guild... that might be interesting."

Lucy took the poster down and read through it. "Infiltrate the mercenary guild known as Southern Wolves. Find out information about members, hideouts, and plans for future jobs. A team of two or three... I might as well take someone with me." She scanned it again. "The pay is 800000 jewels, so I'll get plenty even if I split it with a partner."

She grimaced at the next part. "Requested time of mission: 1 year. So they want me to go undercover for a whole year? That's annoying." She looked around the room. "Let's see... who do I want to take along? Mira's gone... I'd rather not take Lisanna... that fire-vomiting brat on Team Erza is also gone... wait... Erza... I don't really know her, but she's tough. I guess I can trust her to watch my back."

Erza looked up and scowled when Lucy approached her. "You!" She exclaimed, shooting up from her chair. "What do you want?"

"Easy." Lucy sneered. "I thought you'd want to do a high-paying mission with me." She handed Erza the poster and the armor-clad girl scanned it quickly.

"Maybe I don't want to work with you." Erza stated bluntly. "Maybe I'll do this whole mission on my own, huh? You're Team Mira, why should I agree to work with the likes of you?"

Lucy sighed. "I'll buy you some cake on the way."

"Deal!"

* * *

_Six months later:_

"So." A shady-looking character leaned over the table towards his guest. "You seem like an interesting candidate for the Southern Wolves. Tell me, what kind of magic do you use?"

The teen smirked. "I'm fairly skilled with both Wind Make and Water Make, sir."

"No need for formality." The older man waved him off. "Two maker-type magics, eh? You'll do."

Both men stood up and shook hands. "Welcome to the Southern Wolves, uh..."

"Tares." The teen supplied.

"Right. Well, Tares, we have no official rules here, since we're not a legal guild, but we do have some unspoken ones that are meant to help you keep your life." His guide told him.

"First off, our Guild Master is always, and I mean always, referred to as 'Mama'. She's a little out of it, but if you don't call her that, you might as well start praying."

"Second, obey the power. Learn which members of the guild are stronger than you, and treat them with appropriate respect. By that same token, those weaker than you will show respect to you."

"And lastly, the third rule." The man pointed to the bar, where a fourteen-year-old blond girl was serving drinks to mages and laughing. "Our barmaid may be young, but she's tough. The third rule we have: despite her frequent flirting and cheerful demeanor, she is NOT to be chatted up or knocked up. If she herself doesn't kill you for trying, there's her girlfriend you have to deal with as well. Oh, watch this now. You'll see what I mean."

A clearly drunk mage in his twenties stumbled over to the bar and shoved his beer keg under the girl's nose.

"Heyyyyy." He slurred. "How's 'bout you'n'me have some fun t'night, eh, toots?" He gave off a large smile, showing several yellow teeth. The girl took a step back in revulsion as his bad breath hit her. A redhead sitting close by observed the scene with an absent-minded look on her face.

The barmaid giggled. "Sorry, Alan. Maybe if you sobered up, de-aged yourself by about 10 years and turned into a girl, I'd consider a date with no intimate contact."

The man's grin faded. "Fuckin' dyke." He spat, smashing the beer keg on the ground. "Fine then, I'll just take what I want." With that, he reached out across the bar with hairy and beer-stained palms.

The next thing Tares saw was the drunk getting his face slammed into the bar table. At the same time, the barmaid kicked his stool out from under him and he collapsed to the floor. He didn't even manage to realize what was happening before that same stool was smashed into his nose, breaking it and knocking him out. During the entire ordeal, the girl never stopped smiling.

"Her name is Lena." The guide told Tares. "She became our barmaid about six months ago. She's not a guild member because she doesn't know any magic, but all of us here..." He eyed Alan distastefully. "Well, almost all of us here treat her like family anyway."

He pointed to the redhead. "That's Riza, Lena's girlfriend. They were a package deal, you might say. When Lena came to us and asked for a job, Riza was with her and they started dating about a month after they showed up. Riza also doesn't use magic and her mind wanders a lot, but she's easy to get along with. She'll bug the hell out of you if you annoy her, though. They live together in one of the rooms on the third floor."

Tares looked the two girls over. Lena was wearing a black sleeveless vest with matching pants and shoes. In addition, she also had fingerless gloves on and a simple hair-clip was holding some of her hair in a side ponytail. In contrast, Riza looked like she just crawled out of bed. Clad in what looked like a simple white nightshirt, baggy gray pants and slippers, she gave off a distinct unkempt appearance. She was sitting on a stool off to one side of the bar, humming to herself and reading a book.

"They were homeless before they came." The man added, watching Tares gaze at the girls. "They're hiding their real names, that much is publicly known. Riza is an orphan and Lena ran away from home at a young age. They met on the road and traveled together for a few years before settling down here."

"Several years?" Tares was astonished. "How did they survive at their age and with no magic for so long?"

"They refuse to say." The man sighed. "My guess is they're drifters. They probably spent few months working like Lena is now at various places scattered around the country. It's not like delivering newspapers or cleaning jobs have a minimum age requirement. One thing's for sure: those two liven things up around here and I'll be sad to see them go when they decide to move on."

* * *

_The next morning:_

"Lena!" A man called, knocking on the girls' door. "You have a message." He gave a small smile when Riza opened the door and yawned, before taking the letter and thanking the man.

"What's it say?" Lucy asked curiously, watching Erza read the letter and open her eyes wide in shock. "Come on, spill it, Erza."

Erza wordlessly handed Lucy the note. The blond took one look and her breath hitched. The message was hastily scrawled and the paper was blotted with ink and something that Lucy instinctively knew was tears.

_Lisanna's dead._

That was all the message said.

"So what now?" Erza asked, slumping heavily on her bed.

"It's simple." Lucy growled, crushing the note in her fist. "We get the hell out of here and go home. We of Fairy Tail look out for one another. I am not going to play around here while they mourn, dammit!"

"What about the client? Or the mission?" Erza asked as the two headed down to the main hall.

"Fuck the mission!" Lucy shouted, pulling Erza in close by her collar. "This isn't the time for your petty rivalry with Mira!"

She released Erza and the older girl stumbled a little. "You're right." She said, her gaze steeling. "I'll follow you on this one. What do you want me to do?"

Lucy frowned.. "Well, first I want you to..."

* * *

The hall went quiet as soon as Lucy entered. "Hey, Lena." Someone shouted. "We heard yells from the staircase. What happened? You and Riza have an argument or something?"

"Shut up, fool!" Lucy snapped. "As of now, this guild is dead. I'm taking the whole lot of you down!"

The shocked audience burst into laughter, that is until Lucy produced a keyring from an inside pocket of her vest.

"What are those?" One member asked. "They look like Spirit Keys... But that's impossible! You said you don't know any magic!"

"I say a lot of things." Lucy grinned. "Like this: open, gate of the Water Bearer. Aquarius!"

The men and few women assembled watched in shock as a siren-like figure materialized next to Lucy, holding a vase and looking as murderous as her summoner.

"Oi, bitch!" Aquarius started, only to flinch when Lucy's gaze landed on her.

"Quiet, fish!" Lucy shouted. "I am not in the mood right now!"

Aquarius seemed to sense that something was up, because she simply nodded and waited for orders.

"Ha!" Someone laughed. "You are a novice after all. Who summons a water-using spirit in a place with no water?"

At that precise moment, the floor shook and a jet of water shot up through it, followed by several others.

"Novice, huh?" Lucy's smirk was feral. "You remember Riza, my girlfriend? She's in the basement right now, breaking and redirecting the water pipes so that I have something to work with. Take them out, Aquarius!"

The resulting tidal wave and following whirlpool took out almost 80% of the guild members. The rest, seeing how easily their comrades were taken down, sprinted towards the exit, away from the murderous-looking duo.

"Hello." An armor-clad redhead inclined her head, knocking them back inside the building. "And I'm sorry, but none of you are allowed to leave."

With that, she tossed an unconscious and badly beaten form of Mama into the hall. Most of the remaining troops were by this point completely demoralized and threw their weapons down, giving into the merciless beating Lucy and Aquarius were so keen on providing them with.

"Hey!" Tares shouted, drawing the blond's attention. "I can't just let you make a mockery of your guild, bitch. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, it's the new guy." Lucy drawled. "How cute. You think you alone can stand against me?"

"Wind Make: Bunker!" The teen shouted, creating four walls and a roof of fast winds around him. "This is a modified version of the Wind Wall. It lets me fire spells at my opponents, while they can't get in because the winds will slice them up if they approach!"

Lucy simply waved a hand and Aquarius conjured up a wall of water, giving the two a temporary shield.

"Let's see..." Lucy muttered. "Wind. Fast speeds. I doubt I can get in close to him while he's inside the damn thing."

A blast of wind broke the water shield apart. Tares scowled when Aquarius simply reformed it like nothing happened.

"Damn." He growled. "A stalemate."

"Conventional attacks won't work. Fire will be extinguished... water will dissipate into mist... I could try to blind him, but with what?" She looked around and her gaze landed on several bags of sand. "Bingo."

Tares watched as Lucy picked up a bag of sand and lobbed it at him. "What do you think that will do? He crowed, only to watch in disbelief as Lucy tore the bag open in mid-air with her whip and the sand began swirling in his wind walls. A second bag followed, then a third and fourth.

"Dammit!" Tares cursed. "Now I can't see anything! That bitch!" He grinned. "But I don't need to see. I'm protected from all sides. Even if I'm blinded, I'm unreachable!"

The ground suddenly cracked under his feet and he fell to the basement level, landing painfully on the concrete ground.

"What the..." He gazed up at the crack, where his Wind Bunker was still standing. "What happened?"

"Tauros happened." Lucy smirked, looming over him. "And now you lose."

* * *

"I see." Their client tapped his fingers against his desk thoughtfully. "You found out only about half the information you were meant to, but you also took down the guild and forced it to disband. I suppose I can call this mission a success."

"Great!" Lucy snapped, snatching a bag of money from him. "We done here? Awesome. See you!"

"I thought the mission didn't matter anymore." Erza said in confusion as their train sped towards Magnolia, several hours later.

"It didn't." Lucy clarified. "The money does. I have plans for it."

"Are they meaningful plans?"

"Yes."

"I see. In that case, you can have my share as well. It should help with whatever you're planning."

* * *

"Master." Mira spoke to the old man as they entered the church. "Please. I need your help. We want to arrange a proper funeral for her, but I don't know how to organize it."

Makarov sighed. He hated seeing his guild members so depressed.

"Wait here." He instructed the girl, striding into the office of the Bishop of Magnolia. He came out a few moments later, visibly in shock.

"What is it?" Mira asked, worried.

"The funeral ceremony." Makarov choked. "We've been beaten to it. It's already paid for and taken care of." He handed her a sheet of paper. "This is the information regarding the ceremony that was arranged."

Mira glanced at the sheet and her eyes widened. "But this is..."

* * *

It is true that Natsu and Lucy hadn't met yet, nor would they meet for two more years after that. However, there was one day when they were both at the same place at the same time. That was during Lisanna's funeral.

"I know what you did." Mira told the silent blond as soon as the funeral finished. "Thank you."

Lucy gave a small, mournful smile. "That's nice, but I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?" Mira challenged. "I saw the proof of transaction for the funeral arrangements. It had your name clearly written across the top."

"I see." Lucy sighed, glancing briefly at Erza. "You know... I think I'm going to quit Team Mira."

"That's fine." Mira smiled. "I have to get my life back on track, so my rivalry with Erza will go on hold. Possibly permanently."

"That so?" Lucy frowned. "Interesting. So tell me, what are you going to do first?"

Mira frowned. "Well... I suppose we do need a barmaid."

* * *

It was raining. That in itself wasn't anything new. It had been raining nonstop for three days, ever since Lisanna's funeral. No, what was odd was the solitary blond figure standing in front of the grave silently.

"Lucy." Erza called, walking over. "I got your note. 'Meet me at the grave'. So what is it?"

Lucy stared at the gravestone for a few moments without saying anything. "Erza." She finally started, her voice cracking. "I'm going away."

Whatever Erza was expecting, it wasn't this. "Why?" The redhead asked. "Lisanna dying wasn't your fault in any way. Don't do anything stupid because of a misplaced sense of shame or guilt."

Lucy looked at Erza with hollow, agonized eyes. "That's not why. No, I'm leaving to chase down as many of the remaining golden keys as I can. I can't bear watching another one of my comrades getting buried, so I simply have to become strong enough to prevent that from happening."

"What of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked. "You're just going to leave without saying goodbye to any of them?"

A single tear fell to the ground. "They'll manage. I think Mira knows, and you do as well, so you can explain it to the others if they start to worry."

Lucy turned to her girlfriend of almost six months. "I'm sorry, Za. But I'm also leaving to clear my head. I need some time away from all this. Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." The redhead observed. "So is this farewell for good?"

"Two years." Lucy started resolutely. "Give me two years and I'll come back. Will you wait for me?"

A long silence followed.

"I see..." Lucy gave a sigh. "Well then, I guess I'll..."

"Of course." Two words resonated throughout the area and Lucy turned to Erza in astonishment. The redhead was giving Lucy a sad, yet understanding smile.

"Of course I'll wait."

Two more tears fell to the already wet ground.

"Thank you."

"Nobody is blaming you for anything, Cy." Erza announced to no one in particular, once Lucy's departing form was swallowed by the falling darkness of the evening. "And neither should you blame yourself. I hope that during those two years, you'll be able to understand that."

With those words, Erza turned and headed back to the guild.


	6. The Importance of Identities

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Canon Lucy used writing as a means of relieving stress. In my story, Lucy will cook and bake to calm herself down. She picked it up from pre-timid Mira and Lisanna, if you want a good reason as to why.

Sorry this took so long to release, but I recently started college and I had to adjust my habits to fit the limited time I now have. Apologies to my most dedicated reviewer Jazbez.

In case you don't understand the chapter title, first Natsu assumes Erza's identity, and then Mystogan goes to great lengths to conceal his.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched in her chair. "Ah, it feels so good to finally relax. Slaving for hours over an oven helps relieve stress like nothing else, but it's also tiring as hell. Still, nothing is better than getting to relax back here at home."

"I couldn't agree more." A voice behind her said. "70000 jewels for this place? You sure got a sweet deal."

Lucy sighed and turned to face the intruder. "How long have you been there, Gray?"

"I just got here, actually." The ice user grinned. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes, would you? I lost mine somewhere on the way here."

Lucy rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "No, Gray, I don't have clothes for you. Why are you here, anyway?"

Gray frowned. "You remember what's happening today, right? Natsu challenged Erza to a fight back when we were after Eisenwald and it's about to happen."

"I didn't forget." Lucy waved a hand dismissively. "I know Erza will kick his ass just like every other time he fought her. Besides, I'm beat. You go and watch her pummel him, I'm just going to take a nap."

"You don't have much faith in Natsu, do you?" Gray chuckled.

"I'll tell you one thing, Gray." Lucy eyed him seriously. "I'll always take Erza's side over Natsu's."

* * *

"This should be an interesting fight." Elfman observed.

"I'll have to agree with Lucy, though." Gray smirked. "Erza is so going to win this."

Several meters in front of Natsu, Erza smiled. "It's been a while since we last fought, hasn't it?"

"I was just a kid back then!" Natsu shouted. "I got much better! And I'll prove it by winning today!"

"I won't go easy on you, Natsu." Erza told him, as her armor glowed. "I want to test my powers, too."

The glow around her died down and her armor changed from the usual to a red and black scaly one.

"That's the Flame Empress armor!" Someone exclaimed. "It cuts the damage caused by fire in half. Erza is really going all out on this!"

"The Flame Empress armor." Natsu grinned. "Bring it on! Now I won't have to hold back at all!"

Makarov eyed the two fighters. "Ready... go!"

Both fighters charged forward.

"It is a pretty good match, isn't it?" Elfman commented after a few minutes of exchanging blows.

"You're clearly seeing something I'm not." Gray deadpanned.

A shrill noise filled the air and everything ceased movement, even Natsu and Erza.

"That's enough." A frog-like creature announced, stepping forward. "Please remain calm. I am a messenger from the council."

Ignoring the muttering from the gathered crowd, the messenger unrolled a piece of paper and started reading. "With charges of damaging property and eleven other crimes committed during the Eisenwald incident a few days ago, Erza Scarlet is now under arrest."

Everybody froze. "What?"

* * *

The guild hall was silent. Everywhere in sight, mages were slumped in their seats or had their faces buried in their hands or tables. A gloomy demeanor was hanging in the entire guild hall. Lucy was currently outside, where she and Laxus were beating the crap out of each other in what was originally a sparring match, but quickly degenerated into a way to relieve pent-up frustrations.

"Let me out!" A tiny lizard-like creature demanded, yelling at Mira from its makeshift prison under an overturned glass. "Let me out, dammit!"

"Shut up, Natsu." Mira ordered him. "If we let you out, you'll do something reckless and stupid."

"I won't!" The lizard protested. "Just let me return to my original form!"

Mira leaned in. "Why? So you can run off and rescue Erza?"

"Hell no!" The creature yelled. "Who cares about Erza?"

"Our opponent is the council." Gray sighed. "Nothing we can do but wait."

A wall burst open and Lucy flew out of it, turning in mid-air and landing on her feet, before leaping forward and running back out through the hole.

"Let me out!" The thing yelled again. "I just have to tell those council jerks something! I don't care if they're important, I know they're making a mistake!"

"The council won't listen to our excuses anyway." Gray observed.

Elfman growled. "We've done so many things that pissed them off before, why do something now?"

"Yeah." Loke agreed. "I don't understand it at all."

* * *

A blue-haired teen looked up and smirked at the sight of Erza handcuffed and escorted by a frog messenger.

"Siegrain." Erza scowled.

"Long time no see, Erza." The council member remarked, amused at the messenger's hasty bow. "Relax. This is just a projection. I'm actually at Era. The old folks behind that door are also mere images. There's no way they would actually come here for such a small case."

"I see." Erza fixed him with a murderous glare. "So this is your doing."

"Well, that's uncalled for." Siegrain gave an infuriating smile. "I even spoke on Fairy Tail's behalf. The geezers are simply afraid of being held responsible, so they agreed to let you be the scapegoat."

"Shut up."

"Fine." The boy gave a fake sigh. "You wound me so... anyway, the reason I'm here before the trial is simple." He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Keep quiet about 'that', understand? It's for your own good."

"All right." He stepped back and began to distort. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side as a council member." And he blinked out of existence.

Back in Era, the real Siegrain smiled to himself. "I made it all the way here... do not interfere, Erza."

* * *

The council leader stood up. "We will now begin the mage trial." A scribe spoke. "Defendant Erza Scarlet, please take the witness stand."

Erza was still glaring at Siegrain, even as she slowly stepped over to the stand.

* * *

"Let me out!" The lizard yelled again. "Out, I say!"

Makarov sighed. "Are you sure you want to come out?" To the mages' puzzlement, the lizard frowned and stroked its chin in thought.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Makarov sneered. "Cat got your tongue?" Without hesitation, the old man blasted the glass and lizard with a bolt of magical energy. IN a puff of smoke, the lizard transformed into Macao.

The guild was in uproar.

"Sorry." Macao grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head. "I kinda owed Natsu, so I transformed into a lizard and let him run off, while pretending to be him."

"Then where's the real Natsu?" Lucy asked, walking in with dirt-covered clothes and out of breath. Behind her, Laxus was frowning as he covered his right arm with his left hand, trying to stem a small trickle of blood.

"Don't tell me he went after Erza." Gray shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Yeah." Elfman added. "This is no joke! He'll probably try and pick a fight with the council members!"

"Calm down, everyone." Makarov ordered, still sitting on the bar table. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

"Defendant Erza Scarlet." The council leader spoke. "Regarding the terrorism incident with Eisenwald the other day, you are suspected of destroying part of Oshibana station, Clover Canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion in Clover Town. According to the testimony we gathered from witnesses, the culprit is a female mage in armor, and so-"

The wall behind Erza exploded.

"I'm the armor mage!" A person with clearly fake red hair and clad in armor yelled, breathing fire on the rubble. "Arrest me if you think you have what it takes!"

Jaws all around the room dropped, Erza's included.

"I'm Erza, dammit!" The figure yelled. "Now tell me what I'm accused of!"

Siegrain was watching things unfold with wide eyes and an almost hysterical smile.

"Make sure whatever I'm charged with is more important than the lives of the guild masters!" The fake Erza finished off 'her' rant.

The council leader slowly exhaled. The intruder spread his/her/its arms wide, drawing attention to the ruined courtroom, and grinned widely.

"Put them in jail." The man sighed, before face-palming.

Erza bowed to the man. "I'm so sorry about this..."

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Don't apologize! Wait... I'm Erza!"

The head judge leaned back in his chair and gave another sigh. "What is wrong with these Fairy Tail mages?" He asked himself as Natsu and Erza were led away.

"It could be worse." A random council member noticed. "Scarlet and Heartfilia are romantically involved, can you imagine what would happen if she came down here instead of him?"

"Don't even joke about that."

* * *

"Words fail me." Erza glared at Natsu. "This thing was just a formality."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Formality?"

"The arrest was just a facade." The armor-clad girl explained. "The council needed to assert their authority to prove they were keeping us in check."

"I don't get it."

"It's simple." A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead. "It means that I would have been declared guilty, but I wouldn't receive any punishment. If you didn't show up, I'd have been home by now."

"EEEEEEH?"

Erza gave a soft smile. "But, I do appreciate the gesture."

"You and Lucy are best friends and so close to each other, I thought for sure she'd come along to help."

"Unlike you, Lucy has a brain."

"HEY!"

"I see..." A shadowy figure muttered, observing the cell. "So he was in Fairy Tail all this time, wasn't he? Natsu Dragneel..."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered, holding up a mug of something that appeared to be on fire. "Freedom is awesome!" He then proceeded to charge across the guild hall, dodging beer kegs and Cana's cards as he went. "Freedom!"

Elfman glanced at the rampaging boy. "Say, now that Erza's back, what about that manly duel between her and Natsu?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu skidded to a stop. "I forgot about that! Hey, Erza! Let's finish our fight!"

"I'm busy, Natsu." Erza muttered, not even glancing at the boy as she continued her work. "Anyway, Cy." She tied another bandage around Lucy's arm. "What the hell did you do to get all those scrapes and bruises on you?"

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted, igniting his fist and flying at Erza. The redhead sighed and smashed him in the face with a fresh roll of bandages (yes, with the soft cloth). The guild members gaped as the boy flew across the room and embedded himself in a wall, completely knocked out.

"And you're out! Aye!" Happy cheered.

Mira smiled at the scene, before hearing Makarov grunt. "What's wrong, Master?"

"I'm getting sleepy." The man observed. "It's him. He's coming."

"Ah." Mira nodded, before collapsing asleep to the floor. Her example was swiftly followed by all of the other mages.

A man with every part of his body covered in black cloth stalked in, ignoring the sleeping bodies.

"Mystogan." Makarov greeted him, having resisted the sleep magic. The man's eyes, his only visible feature, narrowed as he scanned the mission request board. Finally, he took one notice off and showed it to Makarov on his way out. "I'll take this one."

He was almost out of the guild before he turned back towards the old man. "Oh, and I see Heartfilia's back." He commented. "Tell her I said hello."

"Release your sleep magic!" Makarov yelled after him.

"Five." Mystogan started counting off as he headed for the exit. "Four. Three. Two."

He was already outside the building when he finished. "One."

Immediately after that, every eye in the guild snapped open.

"What the..." Gray rubbed his head. "Was that Mystogan?"

"It's been a while since I felt that." Lucy added, wiping a bleary eye. "Man, I hate that."

"Hey, Lucy, how do you know him?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Mystogan was my partner for the S-Class exams." Lucy explained. "If I remember right, we ended up defeating Erza and Mira. I got promoted then, but he ended up waiting two more years. Erza advanced back then as well."

"You didn't defeat us!" Erza objected. "You just took advantage of us arguing, put me to sleep, and beat Mira up when I was unconscious!"

"Details, details." Lucy waved a dismissive hand.

"Anyway, for some reason Mystogan hates being seen." Gray explained unnecessarily. "So whenever he shows up to get a job, he puts everyone here to sleep. That's why Master is the only one who's seen his face."

"Not quite." A smug voice commented. "I know what he looks like as well."

Heads turned to see Laxus leaning on the second floor railing and sneering down at them.

"Another one of our strongest members." Gray grumbled.

"Mystogan is just really shy." Laxus continued. "Don't hold that against him."

"Laxus!" Natsu jumped forward. "Fight me!"

"Didn't Erza just beat you up?" Someone in the back asked.

"He's right." Laxus smirked. "If you can't even win against someone like Erza, what chance do you stand against me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked quietly.

Laxus sighed, noticing the lost look on Natsu's face. "Right, let me put it in simpler terms. I beat Lucy, Lucy beat Erza, Erza beat you. You fight me, you get beat. Get it?"

"Why are you above me on his list?" Erza muttered to her secret girlfriend.

"Well..." Lucy smirked. "He usually wins our spars, I beat you in the S-Class exams, and you kick Natsu's ass every time he challenges you. Duh."

"I was asleep!"

"Still counts."

"To answer your first question, Erza, it's simple." Laxus spread his arms out and laughed. "I'm the strongest!"

"Get down here, you bastard!" Natsu growled.

Laxus laughed at that. "Well, why don't _you_ come _up_?"

"Bring it on!" Natsu charged towards the staircase, only to get slammed into a wall by Makarov's giant hand.

"Natsu." Makarov started. "You don't get to go to the second floor. Not yet."

Laxus chuckled at that. "Ha ha, you got scolded."

"You stop as well, Laxus."

The man straightened up. "I'll never hand over my position of Fairy Tail's strongest to anyone. Not to Lucy, not to Erza, not to Mystogan. Not even to that old geezer. I'm the strongest!"

"The second floor." Lucy mused, once Laxus left and the guild calmed down (which was a few hours later). "Right, I forgot. That's where the S-Class job requests are, right?"

Mira nodded. "Including you, there are six people in Fairy Tail qualified for them. Master makes seven, but he doesn't go on them because he's... well, Master."

"S-Class, eh?" Lucy muttered, looking up at the second floor. "Hmmmm..."

* * *

"The chain of command in Fairy Tail sure has changed, hasn't it?" Lucy asked herself as she headed home. "At the bottom, there's almost everyone, lumped together. Even Mira's down there now. Then there's Natsu and Gray. Above them is Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, and the awesome me!" She giggled. "Then there's 'that geezer', and at the top there's Master."

She opened the door to her apartment. Her eye involuntarily twitched.

"What the hell are YOU doing in here?"

"Oh, hey." Natsu puffed, doing sit-ups. "Welcome back."

"Why are you even here?" Lucy demanded, opening the window to let the stink out. "Go exercise at your place or something."

"We have to get stronger to defeat Erza, Laxus, and you." Natsu explained. "So we're gonna stay here all night to work out."

"And there's another thing." Natsu looked up at her and grinned. "I saw you take an S-Class job earlier. We're coming with you!"

Lucy felt a headache forming. "Fine." She groaned. "You can come. Just don't stink up my apartment anymore."

Natsu's grin widened. "Sweet. Alright, we set out tomorrow first thing!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

AN: And chapter 6 is out. Next time: the first half of the Galuna Island arc. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Fire, Ice, Stars, Curses, and the Angel

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Canon Lucy used writing as a means of relieving stress. In my story, Lucy will cook and bake to calm herself down. She picked it up from pre-timid Mira and Lisanna, if you want a good reason as to why.

The Galuna Island Arc _might _be split into three parts. I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Noooooooo!" A terrified wail came from the second floor, alerting all guild members in the building. "Master!" Mira rushed into view. "One of the requests from the second floor is missing!"

Makarov spat out his drink. Everyone froze.

Laxus grinned inwardly. _I know Lucy took that Galuna Island mission, but she clearly forgot to sign off that she took it... now, how do I spin this to speed up my purge plan... Lucy will be fine, but I don't want that Natsu punk here, and he's gone with her... ooh, I got it!_

"Oh yeah..." He muttered, catching everyone's attention as he pretended to recall something. "Yesterday, I think I saw a cat steal one of the jobs from that board. I think it had wings..."

Realization dawned, and Laxus smiled to himself as people began cursing and ranting about Natsu's stupidity.

"Hey, Gramps." Laxus started. "That brat just broke one of our main rules... when he comes back, he's going to get kicked out, right? Then again, I doubt he'll be back. I mean, his pathetic skills can't hope to survive an S-rank mission."

"Didn't Lucy go with him?" Someone asked hopefully.

Laxus shrugged. "I think she said something about a slow relaxing mission. Said she needed to recover from our spar yesterday, but didn't want to waste time doing it." He lied easily.

Mira scowled. "Laxus, if you knew about this, why didn't you stop him?"

"I thought it was a mere cat stealing a piece of paper." Laxus feigned innocence. "I didn't know it was Happy, or that Natsu was stupid enough to do something like this."

"This is bad." Makarov sighed. "Which job is missing?"

"The Cursed Island of Galuna job."

Makarov's pipe fell out of his mouth. "WHAT? Laxus, bring him back immediately! When Lucy comes back I'll send her after him as well, but who knows when that'll be! Now go!"

"Stop joking around." Laxus smiled. "I have my own job to do. Besides, Fairy Tail mages should be able to handle themselves, right?"

"Who else but you can knock some sense into him?" Makarov yelled desperately.

"Gramps." Gray stood up. "No need to be insulting."

* * *

"Alright." Lucy smiled, looking out over the town of Hargeon. "First thing to do is find a boat that'll take us to Galuna Island."

"A boat?" Natsu exclaimed, aghast. "No way! We're swimming there!"

"Natsu." Lucy warned. "I'm in charge, and only by following my orders you're even allowed to be here with me. Now shut up and search for a boat!"

The search progressed, with each fisherman giving them similar refusing answers. Lucy was slowly becoming more annoyed with each one of them.

"No sailor even wants to go there." The last man there explained. "Even pirates avoid that place."

"Ok, we're swimming!" Natsu cheered.

"Unless you're not afraid of swarms of sharks, then that's suicide."

"Damn right I'm not scared!" Natsu shouted. "I'll just fry them!"

"Natsu." Lucy face-palmed. "Ignite your fist."

The boy did so.

"Now put it in the water."

Natsu frowned at the weird command, but did so. It went out immediately.

"See? How do you expect to fight sharks in water if that happens as soon as you try?"

"Point taken."

Lucy sighed and sat down heavily on a stone bench. "Now what?"

"I told you, we swim!" Natsu insisted.

"Found ya!" A third voice added from behind them. Gray grinned as Natsu shot up in shock and Lucy mumbled something.

"Why are you here, Gray?" She asked.

"Master ordered me to bring you back." Gray told them. "Although, I was told Natsu was alone."

Lucy frowned. "Huh? Why would he be? I took an S-rank mission yesterday and let him accompany me. That isn't against the rules, right?"

Gray shook his head. "It isn't, but... I don't understand. Laxus said that he saw Happy steal that job from the request board on the second floor last night. Are you saying he lied?"

"It seems so." Lucy nodded. "But still, didn't anyone in the guild know I took this job? I went up to that board, took the job, and walked out. Isn't that how jobs are taken?"

"Low-rank jobs, maybe." Gray sighed, spotting her mistake immediately. "S-rank jobs are supposed to be declared taken to the Master or Mira, so that they can be officially removed from the running in other guilds." He frowned, noticing Lucy was missing. "Lucy?"

"This is what happens when I've been away for too long. How could I forget something like that?" Lucy grunted, repeatedly slamming her head against a wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Well, I doubt you two will be punished once you explain this to Master." Gray observed. "So, if you don't mind, do you think I could tag along too? I've never been on an S-rank before."

"Yeah, whatever, sure."

"Pardon me." The forgotten boatman spoke up. "From what I understand, you three are in a magic guild, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "And I guess I'm in charge of our team here."

"Perfect!" The man gave a smile. "If you stop the curse on the island, then I'll happily take you to it!"

"Deal!" Natsu shouted before Lucy and Gray could think it over.

* * *

"Where did all your enthusiasm go, Natsu?" Happy teased, hovering next to the seasick mage.

"So." Gray turned to the boatman. "What's your story, old man?"

"My name is Bobo. I once lived on that island." The man started. "However, I escaped from that cursed place."

Lucy frowned. "And what kind of curse is it?"

The man looked at them grimly. "If you go to that island... only misfortune awaits you." A small amount of hope found its way into his voice. "Can you guys really stop this curse?" He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a scaly, claw tipped arm. "This demonic curse?"

"The moon casts its light onto that island. "He added ominously.

Lucy, Happy and Gray stared at the arm in shock. "This... the curse did this?"

The man stared at them for a moment, before something caught his eye. "There it is. Galuna Island."

The conscious trio gazed at the island for a moment. "Say, old man..." Lucy started, only to fall silent when she turned to face an empty boat.

"What happened?" Gray peered into the sea. "Did he fall over? Happy, go check."

"Aye!"

The cat emerged several moments later. "He's not there!"

"Hey." Natsu muttered weakly. "What's that noise?"

The others stared in fear at the huge wall of water about to crash down on them. "Tidal wave!" Lucy shouted. "Everyone, hold on to something!"

Then the wave crashed down on them.

* * *

"Hey, Laxus." A guild member asked nervously, walking up to the blond mage. "How did your earlier spar with Lucy go?"

Laxus frowned. "It was... interesting. I kept shooting lightning at her and she was continuously dodging in an attempt to get in close. She didn't even summon anything to help her."

Another guild member leaned in. "Why not?"

Laxus sighed. "In the spar, she was training to hone her own fighting skills and reflexes. She wouldn't get to do anything like that if she just summoned something to fight for her."

"So she didn't use her keys at all?" The first man asked to be sure.

"What?" Laxus blinked. "Oh, no, she used them."

"But you just said she didn't summon anything!" The second man protested.

Laxus pushed back his sleeve, revealing a puncture wound with dried blood around it. "She didn't summon anything. That doesn't mean she didn't use them."

Both men made a mental note to never get on Lucy's bad side. Getting stabbed with a key sounded painful.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. "Ow, my head... where am I?" She noticed a clear blue sky above her and stood up shakily as memories flooded her mind. "Is everyone alright?"

"Holy crap, we're on Galuna Island!" Natsu shouted, shooting up.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy waved him off and noticed Gray wake up. "I'm more concerned about that demonic curse and why that man vanished."

"Don't worry about it!" Natsu cheered. "Let's go explore!"

"Aye, sir!"

"There's supposed to be a village here." Lucy remembered. "The mayor there is our client for this job. We should head there first."

"That makes sense." Gray stepped up next to Lucy. "Let's go."

"Keep out." Gray read. "Well, I certainly feel welcome."

"Hey!" Lucy yelled at the huge gate. "Open up in there!"

"This sucks." Natsu muttered. "Let's break it."

Lucy held up a key. "Let's. Open, Gate of the-"

"Who's there?" A voice from the rampart called.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy shouted up at the guard. "We're here about your request!"

"Fairy Tail?" A second guard was puzzled. "We didn't know your guild accepted our request."

"Well, um..." Lucy rubbed her head sheepishly.

"That's fine." Gray shouted. "If we can't get in, we'll leave."

The guard frowned. "Show me your symbols." He ordered, nodding to himself as they did so.

The second guard eyed Lucy, who was putting her glove back on. "You, girl. Strip!"

"Over my dead body!" Lucy shouted back, punching Gray, who was already reaching for her.

The first guard glowered at the second, who sighed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got carried away." He turned to the inside. "Open the gate!"

"Get in." The first guard instructed them. "I'll call for the mayor."

* * *

"Thank you for coming." The man leading a heavily clothed crowd spoke. "I apologize for the unusual act we're about to do, but please watch. Everyone, remove your robes!"

Clothes everywhere fell to the ground, revealing villagers with deformities similar to the boatman's. Arms, legs, horns, even wings could be spotted in the curse-afflicted crowd.

"Awesome sideburns!" Natsu yelled at the chief, wide-eyed.

The man coughed. "Yes, well, I actually meant to show you this arm." He shook his blackened hand. "Doesn't it scare you?"

"Everyone on this island..." He explained. "Even the dogs and the birds are afflicted by this curse."

"Not that I'm doubting your story, but are you sure this isn't some sort of disease?" Gray asked.

The mayor shook his head. "I've consulted many doctors, but they all said there is no disease that can do this. Also... we believe that the magical power of the moon has something to do with our condition."

Lucy frowned. "Explain."

"Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight." The chief said. "This made the island so beautiful and luminous that it shone like the moon itself. But a few years ago, the moon suddenly began to turn purple."

"Purple?" Natsu repeated. "I've never seen the moon look like that."

"All who come from the mainland say that." The man sighed. "But in reality, the moon is indeed purple on this island, and when it first became that way, our bodies started to change."

As if on cue, the clouds from the night sky cleared, and a purple orb shone down on them.

"It's true, the moon is purple." Lucy frowned in confusion. "That definitely isn't natural."

"That is the curse of the moon's magical power." The mayor said.

The mages gazed in shock as the bodies of the villagers began to stretch and contort, before they became grotesque caricatures of their human forms.

"What the..." Gray choked out. "What is this?"

"I apologize if we scared you." The now green mayor started. "When the purple moon reveals itself, our bodies take on these hideous demonic forms."

"If it's not a curse, then what is it?" A man next to him added.

Natsu glanced at a horned woman comforting a feathery crying child. All around them, demonic villagers were blinking back tears or gritting their teeth in misery.

"When the morning comes, we will be back to normal." The mayor continued. "However, lately there were some of us who also lost their soul to this curse. We have decided to kill anyone who has lost their soul and remained a demon for good."

"But what if there's a chance they could be restored?" Lucy demanded.

"They would just break out and escape if we imprisoned them." The man sighed. "And if we let them live, they would just kill others." He held up a photo and began shaking in grief. "That's why... I even had to kill my own son."

The three mages and cat frowned at the photo. "Isn't that..."

"I guess that explains why he vanished." Gray muttered so that only his teammates would hear him. "I'm sure he can't rest easy in this state."

"I acknowledge your skill as mages." The chief bowed, followed by his villagers. "If this curse continues, everyone here will lose their souls and turn into demons."

"I won't let that happen." Natsu exclaimed, interrupting him.

"In that case, there is only one thing you can do..." The chief blinked back tears and pointed up at the sky. "Please destroy the moon!"

Lucy blinked. "What?"

* * *

Happy blinked. "The longer I stare at the moon, the creepier it seems." He commented, looking out of their hut's window.

Lucy sighed. "Happy, close that window. You heard what the mayor said. If we get too much moonlight we'll turn into demons as well."

"This is really troublesome." Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah.." Gray nodded. "There's no way we could destroy the moon."

Natsu clenched his fist. "I have no idea how many punches it'd take to destroy it."

"You're actually gonna try?" Gray's jaw dropped. "It's impossible to destroy the moon!"

"I have to agree." Lucy frowned. "I can't think of any spirit that could do it."

"But our job this time is to destroy it." Natsu countered. "We'll disgrace Fairy Tail if we don't."

"It's IMPOSSIBLE, flamehead." Gray snapped. "First off, how would you even get to it?"

"With Happy."

"I can't do it."

"Destroying the moon is what the mayor, as the panicked victim, wants us to do." Lucy muttered, thinking. "There should be another, more realistic way to break the spell."

"Yeah, I wish there was." Gray yawned.

Natsu nodded and crashed down on the left mattress. "Fine, we'll explore the island tomorrow. Right now let's sleep!"

"Aye!"

"We'll think about it tomorrow..." Gray slurred, already half-asleep on the right mattress, as far away from Natsu as possible.

"I guess I get the middle." Lucy smiled, rubbing her eye. "Goodnight." She told her already sleeping companions as she lay down.

"Snore."

"Come to think of it, shouldn't I have my own room?" Lucy mused, then scowled as Gray shifted in his sleep.

A feral grin lit up her face as she watched Gray's arm rest on her chest. "He's gonna die tomorrow." She muttered, swatting it away.

"Snore."

* * *

"It's so early." Natsu whined, dragging his feet slowly.

"Yeah." Gray nodded, glaring at their leader. "Why are we up already?"

"Punishment." Lucy answered simply. "For Natsu snoring like a truck and Gray being more of a pervert asleep than awake."

"What's a truck?"

"No idea."

"Hey!" Lucy yelled up at the gate guard. "We want to explore the island a little before we destroy the moon. Can you let us out?"

The man nodded and opened the gate. "Be careful out there. In the forest there's..." He blinked. "Oh. They're gone already."

In the forest, Lucy was resting her feet and listening to Gray and Natsu argue about moon-viewing steaks. She instantly decided she didn't want to know. "Hey, keep it down out there! We don't know what might be around!"

"... she shouts anxiously." Horologium, her means of transport, added calmly.

Natsu frowned. "Why don't you walk on your own?"

"Don't question me, minions!... she orders gleefully." The clock spoke. "And our opponent is a curse, so I feel safer inside here... she adds cautiously."

"An S-rank job!" Natsu cheered. "I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah, I'll just freeze the curse or something." Gray added nonchalantly.

"You're really dumb... she sighs exasperatedly."

"Hey." Happy turned to the clock. "Let me in too!"

A series of dull 'thud' sounds filled the forest, causing the group to stop. Lucy's eyes widened when a huge mouse dressed in a frilly pink apron loomed over them.

"Kick that thing's ass!... she yells commandingly. Aye!... he adds cheerfully."

Gray frowned as the mouse began to snort. "It's gonna spit something out. Well, I'll just use my Ice Shield and-"

Lucy sighed as Gray and Natsu were buried in some unidentifiable substance. "Of course." She told herself, climbing out of the clock. "Lucy Heartfilia, cleanup on aisle three. Again."

She gave a sadistic grin when the mouse began charging towards her. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Gate of the Scorpion. Aquarius, Scorpio!" In a flash, the two romantically involved spirits appeared.

"Scorpio, delay that thing for a moment!" The man nodded and shot a huge volume of sand at the rampaging mouse, causing it to stop and start thrashing blindly.

"There's no water here, bitch!" Aquarius sneered. "What the hell can I do here, huh?"

"Gray!" Lucy shouted in response. "Make something. Anything will do!" The boy nodded and slammed his hands together.

Lucy pointed towards the large statue of Gray in his boxers, trying to suppress her twitching eyebrow. "There." She snapped. "Melt that and you'll have all the water you need."

The water spirit sighed, then used her powers over water to hurl the huge thing at the mouse. Ice is frozen water, after all.

"Hey!" Gray protested. "That was a work of art!"

"Don't screw with me!" Aquarius shouted back.

Lucy gave a long sigh, before her gaze snapped towards a temple-like building. "Hey, there's something over there. Come on, you guys!" She turned to the two boys, dispelling her spirits, and sweat-dropped. "What are you doing?"

"Beating it up while we can!" Gray responded, stomping repeatedly on the comatose rodent's face.

* * *

"Sure is roomy in here." Lucy breathed in, looking around the vast room. "I wonder when it was built."

Natsu pointed at a wall. "Hey, there's some weird moon-like marks over here."

"This island was originally called Moon Island." Gray stated.

Lucy frowned in thought. "Moon island, moon curse... moon-shaped marks... too much lunacy here." She elbowed Gray in the ribs. "Get it? Lunacy?"

Gray groaned at the lame pun.

"This place sure is old." Natsu eyed the floor carefully. "The floor looks like it could collapse any minute." Defying all logic and common sense, he then proceeded to stomp on it as hard as he could.

Lucy strode forward to cave his skull in, but the floor underneath them crumbled before she could reach him. She settled for sending him a death glare before they fell.

Natsu burst out from a pile of rocks with a gasp. "Everyone ok?" He shouted, looking around the rubble.

Lucy frowned, trying to dislodge a piece of stone from Happy's throat. "Where are we anyway?"

Gray looked up at the small hole they fell through. "Looks like we're in some sort of basement."

"It's a secret cavern!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's explore it!"

Lucy chucked the dislodged rock at him.

The Dragon Slayer barely took a few steps before he froze and his eyes bugged out. "Whoa..." Before him was a huge cavern with a giant demonic form encased in a huge block of clear ice.

Lucy stepped up next to him and her mouth fell open. "What the... what is that?" Beside them, Gray was starting to sweat.

"It's some kind of monster!" Natsu choked out.

"Deliora?" Gray shouted in disbelief.

Lucy and Natsu turned to him with puzzled looks.

"No way..." Gray continued. "How can Deliora be here?"

Natsu grit his teeth. "You know what that thing is?"

"Impossible!" Gray was freaking out. "It's impossible! It can't be here!"

Lucy slapped him. "Calm down, idiot. Tell us, what is that thing?"

Gray was still shaken. "Deliora, a demon of misfortune and disaster. It hasn't changed at all..."

"Shh." Lucy shushed him suddenly. "Someone's coming. Everyone, behind that rock!"

A few moments later, two figures came into view. The shorter one looked fairly normal, except for very thick eyebrows. The second one was taller, shirtless, and gave off a lazy air by keeping one hand in his pocket and scratching his stomach with the other. To top it all off, the collar around his neck and his facial features made him look remarkably like a dog.

"Are you sure you heard voices around here?" 'Eyebrows' asked.

"Oooooon." 'Dogface' moaned.

"Damn daytime..." 'Eyebrows muttered. "I feel so tired right now..."

"Oooon."

'Eyebrows' glanced at his partner. "Did you get affected by the Moon Drip or something?" He asked curiously. "You have pointy ears and stuff."

"I did not!" 'Dogface' yelled angrily. "This stuff is just for decoration and you know it!"

"Easy." 'Eyebrows' smirked. "I'm just teasing you."

'Dogface' calmed down. "Oooon."

Lucy frowned. "Moon Drip?" She whispered to herself. "Is that the curse?"

"Yuuka-san, Toby-san." A third voice, this one female, spoke. A teenage girl with curly pink hair came into view.

"Sherry-san."

"Ooooon."

The girl seemed bothered about something. "Angelica was beaten up by someone..."

"It's just a mouse!" 'Dogface', apparently called Toby, roared.

"She's not just a mouse!" Sherry protested. "Angelica is a fierce hunter that gallops the darkness... and love."

Lucy was shocked. "I didn't know someone can be _this_ wrong in the head."

"They don't smell like the villagers... they're not from this island." Natsu observed. "And they don't seem affected by the curse. At least, the girl and Eyebrows don't."

"Intruders, huh..." Yuuka muttered. "What to do..."

"Moonlight will gather soon..." Sherry remarked, looking up at the frozen form of Deliora. "But how sad this is... we should dispose of them before the Zero Emperor finds out about them. Yes... before the moon is out again..."

Yuuka nodded. "I agree."

"Oooon."

"Because they've seen Deliora, they cannot be left alive." Yuuka stated solemnly.

"Eternal sleep to the intruders... in other words, love."

"Death! We'll kill them!" Toby exclaimed.

Once they were gone, the Fairy Tail mages eased out from behind the large rock. "So what now?" Natsu asked. "We should have just beaten some answers out of them."

"I don't get it." Gray muttered. "Why would they bring Deliora here? How did they even know where it was sealed?"

Lucy frowned. "Sealed?"

"It should be in an iceberg on the northern continent." Gray elaborated. "It's an immortal demon that rampaged through the northern areas 10 years ago... a devil that my magic teacher, Ur, gave her life to imprison!"

Lucy's eyes cleared in understanding.

"I don't know how its presence ties in with the curse, but this thing definitely shouldn't be here." Gray clenched his fists. "Just who exactly are you, Emperor Zero? I won't let you get away with disgracing Ur's name!"

Natsu scowled. "A devil that your teacher sealed?"

"Yeah." Gray sighed. "There's no doubt about it."

"So it was originally on the northern continent, but it got transported here?' Happy asked, staring up at the huge form.

"Could the curse on this island be caused by its presence?" Lucy wondered.

"It's possible." Gray nodded. "Anyway, this thing is still alive."

"All right." Natsu grinned, swinging his arm around to warm up. "If that's the case, I'm gonna finish it off!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock before he slugged Natsu across the face, sending the boy flying back.

"What the hell, man?" Natsu shot up, clutching his bruised jaw.

"A flame mage isn't getting anywhere near this thing." Gray warned him. "If the ice melts and Deliora starts moving, nothing will be able to stop it."

"Is this ice so weak that I could melt it so easily?" Natsu shouted back.

"No..." Gray sighed. "Ur used a magic called 'Iced Shell' on this thing. This ice is unmeltable, even a master of flame magic wouldn't be able to do it. But I don't understand... if they know they can't melt it, why did they bring it out here?"

"Maybe they don't know it can't be melted and are trying to do it anyway." Lucy suggested.

Gray thought that over. "It could be, but why? Why would they want to free this thing?"

Lucy had no answer to that.

"This just doesn't add up." Gray frowned. "Who would bring that thing here and why?"

"The answer to that is easy." Natsu pointed to a nearby staircase. "We just go after them and find out."

"No." Lucy and Gray said in unison. "We're going to wait here."

"Until the moon rises." Gray nodded. "All of this is tied in to the moon somehow, even those guys said so."

"Well, I'm going after them!" Natsu shouted. "It's still daylight and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

* * *

"Snore."

"He leads a very simple life, doesn't he?" Lucy sighed.

"Aye!"

Gray stared at the ice, deep in thought.

"_Gray." A woman with short black hair wearing a fur coat smirked. "My training is hard. Are you sure you can handle it?"_

_A small boy grinned and clenched his fists. "Of course! I can do anything!"_

He was brought out of his reverie when Lucy slammed a large and heavy book on the ground. His eyes bugged out at the sheer size of it. "What the hell is that?"

"A side project." Lucy told him. "I wanted to learn some Caster magic in case I didn't have access to my keys, and after some thought I decided to study the most obscure and unknown Lost Magic there is, the 100 Seals of Amaterasu."

Gray gaped at the huge volume. "And that book explains all of them?"

Lucy laughed. "Of course not. This book is only about one of them. It's one of only two books Fairy Tail has about the subject."

"So which seal is it about?"

Lucy giggled. "Ironically, the 100th."

"And how many of the seals do you know so far?" Gray asked curiously.

"Including this one? Two." Lucy told him. "There's no chance I'll ever learn all of them. Even the Dark Mage Zeref only knew about 15 of them."

"Can I see what it looks like? The 100th Seal?"

Lucy nodded. "I don't see why not." Her finger lit up with an eerie violet glow and she traced two small horizontal circles in the air with it, before drawing a line between them. A formula circle appeared below a meter-wide rock and another one appeared above it. Three smaller circles lit up on two of the rock's sides, before the entire thing was engulfed in an explosion of violet light. When the glow cleared, there was nothing left of the rock.

"This magic is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands." Lucy told a speechless Gray. "That's why once I master this seal I'm destroying this book. Anyway, for the 100th seal the power depends on the size of the circles I draw. If I drew the largest one I can, I'd probably destroy the entire island. Not that I have enough magic power to do that."

Gray shivered. "I can believe that. The circles you did draw were about the size of a coin. So what does the other seal you know do?"

"Engulfs the target in a pillar of light." Lucy told him. "Being the 28th, it's not nearly as destructive. If I used it on you, you'd survive with no crippling injuries."

"I take it you're more comfortable using the 28th than the 100th." Gray stated.

"I only use the 100th on small things when people want to see what it looks like. The 28th is not lethal, so I can allow myself to be more liberal with it." Lucy clarified.

Gray nodded and turned back towards the ice block, leaving Lucy to continue her studying.

* * *

"I'm back!" Erza announced, carrying in yet another large horn. Everybody knew not to question it by now.

"Erza!" Mira ran towards her one-time rival. "We need your help! Natsu stole an S-rank mission to Galuna Island and Gray went to get him back, but I think he joined Natsu instead. We found the job offer in Lucy's apartment, so she must have gone after them! Please, go get them back!"

Laxus choked on his beer. _Wow, they STILL didn't catch on?_

Erza nodded solemnly. "Of course!" She threw the horn aside and drew her sword, running out of the guild. "I must save my beloved!"

"Her beloved?" Cana blinked. "Ok, now taking bets on that person's identity!"

"100 jewels on Natsu!"

"300 jewels on Gray!"

"400 on Natsu!"

"1000 on Gray!"

"2000 on Natsu!"

"3500 on Gray!"

Mira waited until everyone placed a bet and smirked. "25000 on Lucy!" _Oh, I am so gonna make a fortune!_

* * *

A sound of crumbling filled the cavern. Lucy frowned and slammed her book shut, Gray looked up at the ceiling, and Natsu shot up with an exclamation of 'Night time!'.

The ceiling caved in and a beam of purple light fell on the ice-encased demon.

"Purple light?" Gray shouted. "Is this the moonlight?"

"Let's go!" Lucy ordered them. "We have to find out where this light is coming from!"

"Right!" the boys chorused.

They followed the stairs until they reached the top of a nearby hill, where a bunch of cultists stood amongst some ruins and chanted something, focusing moonlight through a hole in the middle of the ruins.

"What the... they're really gathering moonlight?" Natsu was shocked. "And they're focusing it on Deliora? Why?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who might." Lucy frowned. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Gate of the Harp. Crux, Lyra!"

"You two are my most knowledgeable spirits." Lucy told the cross-like figure and the green-clad woman. "What do you make of this?"

"It's a spell in the forgotten language of Beria." Lyra frowned, staring at the cultists thoughtfully. "It's called Moon Drip. Shortly put, the magic of Moon Drip is the ultimate dispel magic. The magical power of the moon gathered in one place has the power to break any sort of spell."

"No way..." Happy choked out.

"Those fools!" Gray was trembling. "Don't they realize what they're doing?"

"Whatever is causing the curse on the village people is most likely because of this." Lucy muttered, frowning in thought. "If the moon's magical power is so strong, it's likely to be able of contaminating the human body."

"Quiet." Gray shushed them. "Someone's coming."

A tall figure wearing an elaborate helmet strode into the ruins, followed by Yuuka and Toby.

"Bad news, Lord Emperor Zero." Sherry said, walking forward towards the man. "We had some intruders during the daytime, and we let them get away. I'm too depressed to think of love..."

"Still creepy as hell." Lucy muttered.

"Intruders..." The masked figure sighed. "What of Deliora. Is it revived yet?"

"We're close." Yuuka told him. "Most likely today or tomorrow."

"Good." The man smiled. "About the intruders... I don't want any interruptions. The only humans besides us reside in the village on the far end of the island." He motioned towards the village. "Go and obliterate it."

"Yes, sir!" Yuuka, Toby, and Sherry bowed. "Of course!"

"They have nothing to do with this!" Natsu whispered furiously. "Any ideas on what to do? Gray?"

The ice mage was staring at Zero with horror on his face. "That voice... it's impossible. Tell me it's not true!"

"I'm tired of all this sneaking around!" Natsu shot out of their hiding space and spat out a gust of flame. "We're going to stop you!"

Lucy sighed. "Happy's out of the bag now. Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" A second later, two familiar swords rested in her hands.

"That mark!" Sherry's eyes widened. "Fairy Tail?"

"I see." Yuuka muttered thoughtfully. "The townspeople must have hired a guild to help them."

"What are you three doing?" Emperor Zero frowned under his mask. "Stop loitering. Go and destroy that village! Anyone who gets in our way is our enemy!"

"You bastard!" Gray surged forward, smashing his fist into his palm. "Stop this ritual now!" He commanded, sending a volley of ice spikes at Zero.

The man grunted and smashed a single hand into the ground, creating a series of ice columns that crashed into Gray's and stopped them.

"He uses ice too?" Happy asked, shocked.

"Leon." Gray spat. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Lucy and Natsu sent him looks of surprise.

"Heh." Zero chuckled. "It's been a while, Gray."

"What are you doing here?"

Leon smiled. "I never thought you'd be the one sent here to stop me. I wonder if this is fate or a simple coincidence. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway..." He turned to his subordinates. "Hurry up and go. I can take care of him myself."

"Yes, sir!"

"Like hell I'll yet you!" Natsu shouted, running after them. Leon sighed and locked Natsu in a gust of freezing winds.

"I suggest you go to the village and hide, Happy." Lucy instructed the cat, hanging back and observing the situation warily. "We'll catch up to you soon, now go."

Happy gave a determined grin. "Aye!" He nodded and flew away, fighting back tears. Leon looked up at him and Gray used the distraction to attack again, causing the man to hurriedly dodge.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed as his torso and most of his limbs froze in a sphere of ice. "I can't move!"

"I see the girl is keeping back, out of my range." Leon observed casually. "Who is she?"

Gray grinned. "That's an S-class mage and my team leader, Lucy of the Starry Sky." Ignoring Lucy's annoyed shout he continued. "Smart as hell and definitely someone you don't want to piss off."

"But with all of you here, who's going to fight against Sherry and the others? That cat?" Leon smirked.

"Don't underestimate him!" Natsu shouted, still almost completely encased in ice. He gave another yell, this time of shock, when Lucy casually kicked him off the ruins and down into the forest.

"I trust you can handle this guy, Gray." Lucy eyed the ice mage sternly. "I hate cleaning up after people. See ya!" And she jumped down after Natsu.

"That was the ice magic that could destroy the body along with the ice, wasn't it?" Gray asked.

"I see, you recognized it. The girl is indeed clever, if she was suspicious of it enough to do that to him. Or maybe you told her about me beforehand?"

"I didn't even know it was you doing this." Gray spoke through gritted teeth. "And stop acting like you're my senior. You're not Ur's student anymore, Leon."

"Neither are you." Leon smirked, slowly taking his helmet off. "After all, Ur isn't alive anymore."

"She gave her life to seal Deliora away!" Gray shouted. "You're destroying Ur's work with what you're doing here!"

"Don't kid yourself." A young man with spiky white hair and stoic expression looked at him. "You killed Ur. Didn't you, Gray?"

The boy was frozen in shock.

"How can you live with yourself knowing that?"

* * *

"I'll get her for this somehow!" Natsu grunted, trying and failing to melt the ice he was encased in. "What's with this ice anyway? I can't melt it!"

He sighed and took off towards the village at an awkward run. "Whatever, I don't have time for this! I need to get to the village right away! Dammit, it's hard to run like this!"

* * *

A shaking pirate wearing heart-print boxers turned towards his tormentor cautiously. "Why are we heading for Galuna Island anyway?"

"Shut up and navigate!"

"Eeek!"

"Pardon me, mistress." Another, barely conscious man, grunted from his position on the deck. "Galuna island is cursed... I heard rumors that humans turn into demons there..."

"I don't care!" Erza snapped. "I have someone to save and someone to punish. That's all there is to it."

"You sure are harsh, aren't you?" A second woman observed in amusement.

Erza's gaze snapped to her. "All you've told me is that you're a friend of Lucy. I need more information than that, otherwise..." She left the threat unspoken.

"Oh my, how scary." The girl giggled. "But yeah, sure. I met Lucy about a month ago as an enemy and got the crap beaten out of me quite thoroughly. I'm a Celestial Wizard, but after my fight with her, she ended up forcing me at key-point to give her the keys I used in battle against her." She held up a key-ring with about two dozen silver keys. "It still left me with a shitload of silver ones, so I'm not complaining. After that, instead of turning me in, she hired me to spy on Dark Guilds for her. So you see, instead of taking all my keys and turning me in to a possible life-time in prison, she only took four of my keys and gave me a quite well-paid job."

Erza frowned. "That sounds like Lucy, being practical like that. I still need a name though."

"Aw, I don't have a name." The girl gave a wide smile. "Lucy just calls me Angel."

* * *

AN: And chapter 7 is out. Betcha weren't expecting that! HAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA!

Next time: part two of the Galuna Island arc. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	8. The Warriors of Moon's Island

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Canon Lucy used writing as a means of relieving stress. In my story, Lucy will cook and bake to calm herself down. She picked it up from pre-timid Mira and Lisanna, if you want a good reason as to why.

The Galuna Island Arc _might _be split into three parts. I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"You were the one who killed Ur, Gray." Leon observed with a scowl. "It sickens me to even use your name!"

A huge blast of ice smashed Gray into one of the ruin walls.

"What's wrong?" Leon spat, watching as Gray slowly picked himself up. "Is guilt weighing you down too much? Are you unable to fight back? In that case, stay out of my way. I'm going to revive Deliora."

Gray scowled. "Like hell I'll let you!"

"That's more like it." Leon smirked and tossed his helmet away. "Let's have a match. For old times' sake."

He lifted up one hand. "Ice Make: Eagle!" He exclaimed, sending a volley of ice birds at Gray.

The Fairy Tail mage smashed his hands together and threw them out forward. "Ice Make: Shield!"

"You've always been good at molding objects. Static Ice Make is your specialty." He commented, making the birds fly over the shield and strike at Gray's back. "My Ice Make is the Dynamic version. Surely you remember that my ice creations can move around?"

Gray rolled to one side and smashed his fist into his palm. "Ice Make: Hammer!"

Leon gave a bored glance to the huge hammer above him. "Ice Make: Ape." He intoned, creating a large monkey that shielded him from the impact.

"Pathetic." Leon frowned. "You still have to resort to using two hands to mold magic."

"It's what Ur taught us." Gray shot back. "One-handed creations are unbalanced and easily breakable."

"I'm special." Leon sneered in contempt. "I surpassed Ur as a mage long ago."

"Your arrogance is sickening." Gray grit his teeth. "You think way too highly of yourself."

"I could say the same to you." Leon eyed his opponent coldly. "You presume to be my equal, yet you have not landed a single hit on me so far."

"I'm not the same kid you used to know!" Gray shouted, slamming his palms into the ground. "Ice Geyser!"

A huge block of ice spikes shot out of the ground, completely obscuring Leon from view.

"Same old Gray." Leon stated calmly, walking forward unharmed. "I was the senior pupil, and I was stronger than you. I cold mold magic with one hand and you could not. Nothing has changed. Even though we walk different paths, time has been frozen in place since we parted way." A huge dragon burst from the ground and sent Gray flying.

"That's why I'm melting the ice." Leon finished. "So that I can walk on the path that was previously blocked."

Gray gasped in pain as he landed harshly on the rocky ground.

"Ur was my goal." Leon scoffed bitterly, remembering a young confident woman and two boys scowling at each other behind her. "It was my dream to surpass her. But you ruined it for me." His fist shook. "I thought it'd be impossible to do that now. But there is a way." Leon leveled Gray with a hard stare. "If I can defeat Deliora, a monster that even Ur couldn't kill, Then I will surpass her." His eyes lit up maniacally. "I will be able to continue dreaming."

"Are you insane?" Gray shouted. "Was that your plan? You should know how terrible Deliora is! Don't do it... it's impossible!"

Leon lost it. Without a single gesture, spears of ice shot from the ground all around Gray and sliced his entire body without relenting.

"Don't..." Leon choked out. "It's impossible? Back then, we told you those exact same words... don't tell me you forgot!"

"You challenged Deliora and caused Ur's death!" The man shouted insanely, thrusting a hand forward. Another blast of ice sent Gray reeling backwards. "How dare you even use her name!" He glanced at the badly beaten form. "Now vanish! Die!"

* * *

A huge rotund figure loomed over Gray as he began to regain consciousness. "How lame." Natsu growled, still encased in ice. "You look like you could die at any minute."

"Natsu..." Gray coughed. "Why are you here?"

"Lucy went to the village." Natsu explained. "She told be to come back up here to see if you're still alive." The boy grinned. "Lucky she's so clever, huh? Who knows what would happen to you if she didn't send me back. Anyway, the village is this way." He grasped Gray's shirt and hoisted the boy over his frozen shoulders.

"Where's Leon?"

"Dunno." Natsu frowned. "No one was around here and the ritual was over when I came. Don't worry, Lucy can easily deal with him."

"Natsu..." Gray grit his teeth. "I thought I could take care of him... I was so wrong. Heh, to think I now have to rely on someone I've only met three times in my life..."

"Stop freaking out just because you lost once!" Natsu yelled. "We are Fairy Tail! We're the guild that doesn't now how to stop or give up! Just cause you got your ass handed to you, doesn't mean you won't beat him next time! You don't have to let people like Lucy do your job for you! Leon is your enemy, you can take him down!"

* * *

"The guys who come here will be those who are behind the curse." Lucy told the gathered villagers, leaning on a shovel. "This will be the perfect opportunity to beat some answers out of them!"

Excited muttering spread through the crowd.

"You say you'll capture them, but they are probably mages." Happy told her seriously. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I'm fairly confident in my abilities." Lucy remarked calmly. "But I don't feel like fighting if I don't have to, so we'll try something else first."

"What all this commotion?" The green mayor asked, stepping out of the crowd.

"Oh good, it's you." Lucy sighed. "We have enemies incoming. They're from the ruins at the end of the forest and are responsible for transforming your bodies like that. We're going to capture them."

"That's not what I want you to do!" The mayor exclaimed. "Why didn't you destroy the moon?"

"Because we don't know how, but they do." Lucy lied through her teeth. "Once we capture them, we can find out how to do it."

Everyone except the mayor knew she was lying, bu they knew she just wanted the man to stop panicking, so no one called her out on it. The leader nodded and walked away, calm for now.

"Please don't mind him." One of the villagers told Lucy. "He went through a lot, after what happened to his son."

"It's fine." Lucy reassured him. "Everything will be fine."

"Mistress, I finished." Virgo popped out of the ground. "Will I get punished now?"

"You are not what a maiden is supposed to be." Lucy observed. "And that's a no, by the way."

"I thought S-Class mages had to be smart." Happy commented. "There's no way they'll fall for your trick."

Lucy glanced at the pitfall. "I wouldn't worry. Erza falls for it every time. She's never learned to watch the ground she walks on."

"Really?"

"Lucy-san!" The guard yelled. "Something is headed this way!"

"Open the gate!" She yelled back.

The gate opened to reveal Natsu running with Gray on his back. "Is everyone all right?"

"No one move." Lucy ordered. "I wanna see this."

Natsu stopped on the branches covering the hole and frowned. "What the..."

Lucy gave a snort of laughter as the branches broke and Natsu fell into the deep hole. "Hah, you totally fell for it!"

"This isn't the time for pranks!" Natsu shouted at her, before glancing at his unfrozen body. "I mean, thank you so much!"

Lucy glanced at Gray and frowned. "So he got his ass handed to him, huh?" She sighed. "I guess it's my turn now. But first... get out of there, we're covering this hole up again."

A random villager glanced up at the sky and screamed. "What the hell is that?" He shouted, pointing to a weird shape getting closer.

Lucy squinted up at the mouse flying towards them by using its tail as a propeller and carrying a container with some green slime. "Something very stupid is about to happen."

"We took too much time preparing the poison jelly." Sherry mused, watching the village below. "But we are in luck. The mages are in the village as well."

Toby grinned. "Oooon."

"Unless we destroy Deliora, our wishes will never come to pass." Sherry frowned. "Only death awaits those who oppose us."

A small drop of the slime fell out of the bucket and promptly burnt away the plant it landed on and some of the ground underneath it.

"How ugly..." Yuuka scowled, glaring down at the panicking villagers. "Humans become such wretched creatures under the moon's influence... as if they're demons."

Sherry nodded. "Angelica, go ahead."

"Everyone, get to the center of the village!" Natsu ordered, igniting his fists with a plan already in mind. "The flames in my right hand, and the flames in my left hand..." He shot up with Happy towards the falling slime. "When combined, they make Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The resulting explosion caused the slime to rain down on the village, leaving a large circle in the middle of it safe. The villagers gasped in horror as the mayor clutched his son's grave, refusing to move even though some of the slime was about to hit him.

A few seconds later, Virgo appeared with the man in tow, having pulled him underground at the last moment.

"The village is completely gone." Lucy sighed, noticing that they were now surrounded by bare burnt soil. "Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone seems ok." One of the villagers told her.

"We have to eradicate all of Lord Zero's enemies." Sherry announced, as the three landed a few meters away from the group. "Out of pity, we were going to kill you quickly... but I guess things will get a lot more bloody now."

"About 50 villagers." Yuuka mused. "And two conscious mages. It'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Let's get out of here!" The villagers ran towards the forest. "We'll get sucked into the mages' fight otherwise!"

"Come on. Hurry!"

"No! They destroyed Bobo's tomb!"

"Someone shut the mayor up!"

"Leave Gray-san to us!"

"I won't let you get away." Sherry scowled. "Angelica, we're going after them!"

"Happy, you're with me!" Lucy ordered the cat. "We're going after them!"

"Aye!"

Natsu watched as Happy caught up to the flying rodent and Lucy tackled Sherry, causing both girls to plummet into the forest. "I hope she's all right."

"Now then..." He turned to Yuuka and Toby. "I'll take care of things here!"

Toby's eyes widened as he found himself flying back from a quick punch. Natsu turned in mid-air and spat out a gust of flames at Yuuka.

"Such a violent flame." Yuuka noted, easily dispersing it. "Let me guess, you are Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander Natsu." Natsu glared at him. Behind the boy, Toby shot up with a grin as if nothing happened.

"We too were once mages belonging to a famous guild." Yuuka told Natsu. "We won't be defeated easily. Surely you've heard of the mage guild Lamia Scale."

"That's right." Toby added, smirking. "The guild that Rock Iron Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints belongs to..."

They were cut off when Natsu threw his arms out to his sides and flames engulfed both of them.

"You bastard." Yuuka grunted, dispersing the flames. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?"

"That's none of my business." Natsu growled. "Things like your guild or who your friends are don't matter to me. You're targeting our client, which means you're interfering with our mission. That's good enough a reason to fight."

Yuuka scowled angrily. "Stay out of this, Toby. I'll deal with him myself."

"Oooon."

Yuuka leveled one hand towards Natsu. "Surge." A bullet of energy shot out towards the boy.

"I'll just burn through-" Natsu's eyes widened as he felt his magic fade and he quickly shot to the side, dodging the worst of the attack.

"So you've noticed it." Yuuka smiled. Natsu responded by breathing fire.

"Surge." Another wave of energy collided with the flames and canceled them out. "Each wave I send out nullifies all magic in it's way. In short, it's magic that blocks other magic. When I was in Lamia Scale, I had the position of their anti-mage. Can you guess why?"

Yuuka grinned and sent two bursts of energy towards Natsu. "All mages who face me are powerless against me!"

Natsu burst out of the attack with a flaming fist. "We'll see about that!"

"Surge!"

Natsu's fist collided with the surge and the fire went out. "I told you all magic will be nullified by my Surge."

Natsu grinned and pulled his hand back. "Then I just won't use magic. No sweat."

"See?" He asked, punching easily through Yuuka's shield. "It went throu-AAARRGGGHHH!"

"Thrusting your hand into a sphere of magical energy is reckless." Yuuka told him. "You'll be blown to pieces."

Natsu yelled and thrust his head inside the Surge. "A wall that blocks magic... but if I don't use magic, I can get through it, right?" He laughed, freaking both Yuuka and Toby out.

"What are you going to do, Salamander?" Yuuka asked, trying to regain his composure. "You can't use magic inside my Surge."

"But I can use it outside, correct?" Natsu's face split into a vicious grin. "Thanks for the advice!"

Yuuka blinked as Natsu's elbow ignited. "Fire Dragon's..."

Yuuka's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. "You're using magic as a booster to increase the strength of your bare hand?"

"Flame Elbow!" Natsu finished, smashing a bone-shattering fist into Yuuka's face.

Natsu grinned at Yuuka's unconscious form. "One down."

"Oooon." Toby smiled. "You're pretty good."

"I'll show you something even more amazing then."

"You won't." Toby leaned forward. "I'm stronger than Yuuka." His nails suddenly lengthened. "Paralysis Nails: Mega Jellyfish! These nails contain a secret in them."

"They can paralyze?"

Toby's jaw dropped. "How did you know that? Shit... he's a sharp one."

"He's an idiot." Natsu sighed. "What to do with him..."

"Don't call me an idiot!" Toby screamed, lunging forward and narrowly missing Natsu. "Once these nails touch you-" He swung and almost hit again. "You'll be electrocuted and paralyzed. All that awaits after that is death!"

Natsu frowned. "Wait, hold on." He pointed to Toby's face. "You've got something there."

"Here?" Toby scratched his forehead, shocking himself to unconsciousness.

"He really is an idiot." Natsu turned away and knelt in front of Bobo's gravestone. "I swear I'll avenge you and fix all that they've done here."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she jumped down from a tree. "Remind me never to do that again." She told Happy.

"Aye!"

"Thank you for all you've done, girlie." Sherry sobbed. "Because of you, Lord Zero will lose faith in me. I won't be loved anymore!"

"Please stop being creepy."

Sherry rubbed her eyes. "On top of that, Angelica's lost somewhere... I won't forgive you!"

"Bring it on!" Lucy shouted, already holding three keys in her hand.

"Wood doll!" Sherry shouted, animating a nearby tree to attack Lucy. "Get her!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "I've never seen magic like this before." She murmured, dodging a wooden fist. "How does that work?"

"Ah, I can figure it out later." She dusted herself off. "Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"

The large bull surged forward and swung his axe at the tree, destroying it.

"A Stellar Spirit user?" Sherry gasped. "And she has a golden key too?"

"Lucy's boobs are-"

Lucy smashed a fist into his face. "Never say that again!"

Sherry laughed. "Stellar Spirit mages are unfortunate if I'm the one they're fighting."

Lucy pointed at Sherry. "Taurus, get her!"

Taurus charged forward, but suddenly stopped in mid-step and turned back towards Lucy, swinging his axe at her. Lucy dodged, only to get slammed into the ground by his other hand.

"I see..." Lucy narrowed her eyes in thought as she forced Taurus' gate closed, causing him to vanish. "Your magic allows you to manipulate spirits."

"That's right." Sherry smirked. "My magic, 'Doll Play Magic', allows me to control anything except humans. That also applies to Stellar Spirits, since they're not human."

Lucy frowned and picked herself up, glaring at the other girl. "I guess I have no choice..."

* * *

"Lord Zero." Leon turned away from the huge block of ice encasing Deliora towards a short masked man. "Why didn't you kill the brat called Gray?"

"No reason." Leon sighed. "I simply don't like spilling blood."

"And yet you're planning to have all the villagers killed." The figure observed,. "It seems to me you still have feelings of some sort towards your fellow ex-student."

"Nonsense." Leon scowled. "I've beaten him so badly that he won't think of fighting me again. But if he somehow does interfere again, I'll kill him without hesitation."

The masked figure grinned. "Really?"

* * *

"I guess I'll indulge you and acknowledge you as a mage of Fairy Tail." Sherry laughed. "But what will you do without your Stellar Spirits?"

Lucy sighed. "Just this." He finger lit up with a violet glow and she traced a weird curvy line in the air with it. Sherry frowned when three unfamiliar magic circles appeared in front of Lucy.

A pillar of violet light suddenly erupted from the ground beneath and completely encased her, reaching out into the sky and completely drowning out her screams. Lucy gave an involuntary wince when the light faded and Sherry's unconscious form collapsed to the ground. A sudden wail caused the girl to look up and her eye twitched when Angelica spread her arms and prepared to body-slam her into the ground.

Erza jumped out in front of Lucy and slashed the mouse across the middle, sending it flying again with the sheer force of the blow.

"Hi, Lucy-chan!" Angel grinned, walking out after Erza. "Thanks for broadcasting your location to the entire island with that light show you put on."

"Angel." Lucy smirked. "What's up?"

"Never mind that." Erza frowned, cutting them off. "Lucy, why are you here? I was told that Natsu stole the mission, convinced Gray to accompany him, and that you were trying to bring them back. Is that true?"

Lucy rubbed her head sheepishly. "Actually, I took the mission but forgot to sign off on it. Laxus decided he didn't like Natsu, so he lied to everyone to get him in trouble."

"That explains so much, and yet I'm more confused." Erza sighed. "But I guess I can figure it out on my own." She looked at Sherry's fallen form. "One of those Amaterasu Seals you were studying?"

"Looks like the same one she got me with." Angel added, examining the scorched area around Sherry.

"So why are you two here?" Lucy asked them. "If you knew I was here, surely you also knew I can handle the job. Do you have so little faith in me?" She asked Erza, lacing her voice with disappointment.

Erza flushed. "No, it's not like that! It's just, everyone in the guild made this job sound really dangerous! I was worried about you, Lucy!"

"Oh, that's sweet." Angel giggled. "You two make such a cute couple."

"Yes, we do." Lucy smirked at the momentary shocked look on Angel's face as her teasing backfired.

"Never mind that." Angel shook her head out of her stupor. "One more question, Lucy-chan."

"Shoot."

"Why is there dried blood on one of your keys?"

Lucy blinked, then glanced at the rust-colored stains on Cancer's key. "Damn continuity. Damn it to hell!"

"Okay..." Angel sighed. "I'm gonna go somewhere far away and see what happened to your teammates. I still need to talk to you later though."

Lucy nodded. "Right. Go ahead, we'll catch up later."

Erza waited until Angel was gone. "So what's going on here, Cy?"

"The island is in danger thanks to her boss and teammates." Lucy indicated Sherry. "They're trying to revive a frozen devil and villagers here are suffering from the effects of their magic, Za. We're trying to save this island, but honestly I'm not sure how we can do it."

"I see." Erza sighed. "I guess I can help you guys out, since you didn't really break any major guild rules." She sheathed her sword and pulled Lucy into a hug. "I was worried about you, you know that? Don't scare me like that, Cy."

"I won't." Lucy whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Gray woke up suddenly. "What happened?" He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're awake." A pretty girl with a scaly arm smiled as soon as he left his tent. "Don't be surprised. This is a storage area, a little distance away from the village. Since the village was destroyed last night, all of us are taking shelter here for now.

"The village has vanished?" Gray frowned. _So he really did it..._

"Yeah." The girl nodded. "But thanks to Natsu-san and Lucy-dono, none of us were injured."

"Oh?" Gray blinked at the '-dono' part, but let it slide. "They're here as well?"

"Yes." The girl pointed to a nearby tent. "They asked you to go to their tent once you woke up."

Gray nodded in thanks and stalked off towards the nearby tent. As soon as he walked inside, his eyes widened in shock.

Erza sat in a chair in the middle of the tent, scowling at him. Behind her, Lucy was observing the proceedings with a bored expression and some unknown girl was trying, and failing, to suppress a smirk.

"Erza?" Gray choked out.

"I got the whole story from Lucy." Erza started. "Gray, when you found out what really happened with the job offer, you should have returned to the guild to set everyone straight. They still believe Laxus' words back there. I'm too shocked to say a word."

"Sure you are." Angel added, earning herself a glare from the redhead.

Gray looked around. "Where's Natsu?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Erza eyed him sternly. "None of us here know what happened to him."

Gray sighed. "How did you know about this place? I was told this was a storage area."

"I searched for it from the sky." Happy explained.

"This means Natsu is still wandering around somewhere." Erza stood up. "We're going to go look for him. As soon as we find him, we're wrapping this mission up and going home. I doubt you'll be punished, but I am seriously disappointed in you, Gray."

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I get it. I should have gone back and told everyone what happened." He glanced at Angel. "And who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Lucy-chan." Angel smiled, looking him over curiously. "Call me Angel."

Gray nodded, accepting that. "So what do we do now?"

"We are going to go find Natsu." Erza indicated herself, him, and Lucy. "Angel is going to stay and make sure the villagers aren't attacked again."

"I'm not completely sure what's going on, so I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Angel added.

"Alright." Gray agreed. "Let's go find Natsu then."

* * *

"Shit." Natsu grumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the temple. "I thought of a good idea, but I slept too long."

He grinned and pumped his fist in excitement. "Let's do it, then!"

* * *

"How pathetic." Leon scowled and crossed his arms, glaring down at Toby. "You're the only one left?"

"Ooooon."

"Fairy Tail must be pretty strong then." Leon observed, leaning back in his chair.

"Please don't tell the others I injured myself."

"Deliora's revival may be more difficult now." A short figure materialized in front of Leon.

"So you were here after all, Zarti." Leon observed.

"Tonight the moon's power will be at its' strongest, and Deliora will be revived." Zarti smirked. "However, if someone interferes in the moon drip ritual, Deliora will forever remain encased."

"This is nonsense." Leon scowled. "I should have just taken care of them all myself."

"Your opponents are the Salamander, the Starry Sky, and the Titania." Zarti informed him.

Leon nodded. "As always, you are fast with getting information. But they can't beat me, not with my ice magic that has surpassed Ur."

"You sound confident." Zarti's eyes narrowed under his mask. "So, shall I finally join the battle?"

"You can fight as well?" Toby's jaw dropped.

"Yes." Zarti smirked. "I use a certain Lost Magic."

"Oooon?"

Leon frowned. "What a creepy guy." His eyes widened when the entire temple began to shake. "What the hell?"

The three mages looked around wildly when the temple suddenly leaned on one side. "The ruins are being tilted?"

"Heh." Zarti grinned. "Looks like he's done it." He pointed to a hole in the floor. "Look down there."

Leon and Toby glanced down into the hole. The floor under also had a hole, and so did all the others underneath, all the way until...

"Him?" Toby exclaimed in shock.

Natsu waved up and them and grinned. "Things break easily when we're not trying. But when we do try, it's actually much harder than it looks."

"You..." Leon snarled. "What is this, you bastard?"

"The ruins are tilted, aren't they?" Natsu asked, getting serious. "Now the moon's light won't reach the devil underground."

Leon growled. "Fairy Tail... those damn meddlers!"

"I still don't understand what happened." Toby told Zarti.

"He tilted those ruins." Zarti explained. "He destroyed all the supporting columns on one side of the ground floor. That caused the ruins to tip over to one side, and now the light of the moon won't reach Deliora." He grinned down at Natsu. "Despite how you look, you're actually quite smart."

"Shut it, shorty!" Natsu shot back. Fire began swirling around his feet.

"His legs are on fire?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Oooon." Toby nodded. "He can create flames on any part of his body."

Natsu shot up with a scream and slammed his head into Leon's midsection. The attack failed, however, when Leon's body crumbled away into shards of ice.

"Over here." Leon intoned, sending a volley of ice eagles at him. "You can't dodge in mid-air, can you?"

Natsu breathed fire upwards and pushed himself into the ground under the birds. "Sorry, but I can." He back-flipped towards Leon and flames shot out of his legs towards him, melting the birds.

"Tch." Leon scoffed as Natsu did a handstand and began to spin slowly, burning everything around the room. "Such an annoying magic."

"Now let's see you dodge in mid-air!" Natsu laughed. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Zarti made a weird gesture with his hand and the floor under Natsu's hand crumbled, causing him to lose balance and crash heavily. As a result, the flames missed Leon by a wide margin.

"Aren't you a lucky man, Lord Zero." Zarti commented gleefully as Leon landed unharmed. Behind him, Toby looked distinctly more charred than before. "Please don't tell anyone I got hit."

"What did you do, Zarti?" Leon frowned.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't act naive." Leon ordered. "It was your magic that crumbled the floor, wasn't it?"

"Excellent deduction, Lord Zero." Zarti smiled. "But please understand. You cannot die until Deliora has been revived."

"Such a flame could never kill me." Leon scoffed at the very thought of that happening.

Zarti frowned when the entire room froze over. "I'll take care of this." Leon told Zarti and Toby. "You two get lost."

"I am Leon, Emperor Zero." Leon told Natsu, who was crawling out of the floor. "I am the only mage that can defeat Deliora. It would be a disgrace to my name if a brat like you proved too much for me."

"Oh, my..." Zarti rubbed his mask.

Natsu frowned. "Defeat Deliora?" He asked, picking himself up. "He's already half-defeated. You would bother getting him out of that ice just to fight it? You're weird."

"I'll do everything to surpass Ur." Leon blasted Natsu with more ice eagles. "And to continue dreaming!"

"Then why not fight Ur directly?" Natsu shouted, leaping over the birds and melting half of them.

"You didn't know she's already dead?" Leon furrowed his brow in concentration.

Gray's words echoed inside Natsu's mind. _It's a devil that my teacher, Ur, gave her life to imprison._ "I should have guessed that... he meant she died."

"Because of Gray!" Leon yelled and the last bird smashed into Natsu.

Covering his face with his arms where the bird had shattered, Natsu leveled Leon with a glare form his single visible eye. "I don't know what went down in your past, but what you're doing now is causing the suffering of many people!" He shouted, igniting both fists with large fireballs. "It's time to snap you out of it with a flaming beating!"

* * *

"So his intention is to defeat Deliora?" Erza asked, trying to understand what she was told.

"Leon wanted to surpass her for a long time." Gray told the two girls. "Now that she's gone, he's trying to surpass her by defeating Deliora, the one thing she couldn't do."

"I see..." Lucy muttered. "In order to surpass someone dead, that would be the only way."

"Aye!"

"No..." Gray shook his head. "Leon is just ignorant of the truth. Ur did disappear... but she's still alive." Erza sent him a surprised glance.

Lucy frowned in thought. "She became the ice, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "Ten years ago..."

* * *

_A young woman with short black hair looked around the destroyed town. "Deliora... I've heard of it, but to think it could cause so much destruction..."_

_Her eyes widened when she saw a kid trying to stand up. "Leon, get over here!" She called over to a white-haired boy. "There's a survivor!"_

_Leon ran up to the fallen boy and shook him lightly. "Hey!" He shouted. "Are you all right?"_

"_Deliora..." The boy moaned, eyes wide with fear and shock. "I won't... forgive... Deliora. Never..."_

* * *

Gray looked at the two girls solemnly. "And that was just the beginning..."

* * *

"_First, the basics of ice magic." Ur looked out over the snowy mountains, before turning to the two boys. "Gray, can you handle it? My training is tough."_

"_Of course!" Gray pumped his fist, Leon standing next to him. "I can do anything! I will do anything if I can get the power to defeat Deliora!"_

_Ur nodded and proceeded to take off her trousers._

"_What the..." Gray stared in shock as Ur moved on to remove her shirt. "What are you doing?"_

"_Take your clothes off as well." Ur, now clad in only underwear and a bra, ordered him. _

"_Don't be silly!" Gray shouted. "How can I take my clothes off with all this snow everywhere around? Besides, you're a woman. Aren't you embarrassed?"_

"_About being in my underwear in front of two kids?" Ur smirked. "Hardly. If you want to control the chill, you have to feel it first."_

_Gray shivered, now wearing only boxers. "T-t-t-his is i-i-insane!"_

_Leon shrugged. "You'll get used to it soon."_

"_YOU'RE SHAKING TOO!"_

"_Come on, let's go on a run." Ur told them._

"_Teach me magic!"_

"_Just run already." Leon sighed. "Even I'm doing the basics again because of you."_

"_Among thousands of magic, molding magic is considered 'unrestrained'. Everyone makes different shapes with it. This magic is also the best at showing the personality of the one using it. So work hard, and find your own 'shape'."_

"_Hey, Gray." Leon looked up at the sky. "How long do you think it'll take us to surpass Ur?"_

_Gray grunted. "I don't care."_

"_Ur is my goal." Leon smiled. "It's my dream to become better than her one day."_

"_I said I don't care." Gray grumbled. "Besides, you've talked about this too many times already. Just being able to defeat Deliora will be enough for me. Once I'm strong enough, I'm saying goodbye to you and that shitty woman."_

_A fist bonked him on the head. "What did you just say about me?"_

"_When are you going to teach me some powerful magic?" Gray asked angrily._

"_I'm teaching you already." Ur sighed._

"_Then what about molding magic is so powerful?" Gray demanded. "It's not helping me at all!"_

_Ur frowned and leaned over him. "I told you, molding magic has no restrictions. Once you find a shape and style that suits you, you'll be stronger than ever before."_

"_Hmph."_

_A second fist made contact with his head. "Why are you stripping out here?"_

"_Shit!" Gray cursed, staring down at himself. "Now I have this weird habit thanks to you!"_

"_Did you hear about Deliora?" A passing man asked his friend loudly. "I heard it moved to the north! It's somewhere around Burago now."_

"_For real? Does that mean that things in Isbin have calmed down?"_

"_Burago..." Gray muttered._

"_You can't defeat Deliora!" Ur yelled at him. "You're not strong enough yet!"_

"_Quiet." Gray scoffed, hoisting his backpack over one shoulder. "You don't know anything. I'm gonna avenge my Mum and Dad! You got something to say?"_

"_If you leave now, I'll expel you!"_

"_Sounds good to me!" Gray snorted. "If I die, I'll blame you for not teaching me more powerful magic."_

_Ur watched as her younger student vanished into the blizzard._

* * *

"What's going on?" Happy shouted in shock.

"The ruins are tilted. Duh." Lucy sighed. "You spend so much time with Natsu and things he does still shock you like that?"

"I don't know how he did it, but he's the only one who could think of something like that." Gray agreed. "Whether intentional or not, he did stop moonlight from reaching Deliora."

The group looked around and prepared themselves as sounds of shuffling enveloped them. Shorty after, they were surrounded by a mass of cultists.

"We've found you, Fairy Tail!" Their leader exclaimed.

"Go ahead, Gray." Lucy told him, already holding Caelum's swords. "Leave this to me and Erza. Crowd control is kinda our thing."

Erza laughed as she and Lucy stood back-to-back, facing a crowd of hostiles. "This happens to us _way_ too often."

Gray nodded and ran forward towards the temple. _Leon doesn't know Ur is still alive. I have to stop him!_

* * *

"_Crap." Ur panted, looking up at the massive form. "I didn't expect it to be this strong." Behind her, both Leon and Gray were knocked out._

_Deliora roared and engulfed everything in poisonous breath. Ur grit her teeth and smashed her hands together, causing the entire cloud to freeze in a block of ice._

_One of Gray's eyes slowly opened... and both shot wide open. "AAAAHH!"_

"_It's ok." Ur grabbed the panicking boy and hugged him. "You're safe now."_

"_Ur?" Gray was confused. "Why..."_

"_Don't ask questions." Ur ordered. "Take Leon and get out of here. Fighting and protecting you guys gets hard sometimes."_

"_Leon?"_

"_He's unconscious." Ur pointed to the still form. _

_Gray glanced at the demon and paled. "EEEEK!"  
"Just go!" Ur shouted, watching Gray pick up the other boy. "I'll take care of this for you!"_

"_But why?" Gray was fighting back tears. "Why did you come? You expelled me."_

"_Someone once told me to think about my happiness." Ur smiled, remembering the wise words of a friendly grocery store cashier. "Although I don't think I look unhappy at all."_

_She looked back at Gray with a soft smile, somewhat ruined by a trickle of blood running from her left eye. "Isn't that right? I have two wonderful students growing each day, and I got to spend so much time with them. I'm happy enough. And I came here to get that happiness back!"_

"_U-Ur..."Gray looked horrified. "Your leg..."_

"_Oh, this?" Ur indicated the fake leg-shaped limb. "It's gone, but don't worry about it." She smirked confidently. "Molding magic truly is wonderful, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Behind her, Deliora was still destroying everything in its path. "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, right?"_

_On Gray's shoulder, Leon stared up at the demon with an unreadable expression._

* * *

Natsu growled as he dodged another volley of birds. Snarling, he retaliated with a burst of flame, which Leon blocked with a wall of ice crystals.

The two fighters frowned as one of the room's frozen walls began to crumble. Natsu's eyes widened as the crack spread to the entire ice wall.

* * *

"_Ur." Leon muttered. "Are you serious?" He stumbled forward, knocking Gray backwards. "Happiness... what are you talking about? You're the strongest mage, Ur, there's no way you'll fail against a thing like this, right?"_

_Ur sighed. "I told you, Leon, there is always someone better. If you travel to the west, you'll find tons of mages stronger than I am."_

"_That's not true." Leon choked, trying to convince himself. "You're the strongest. Otherwise... what did I waste time with you for?"_

"_When you surpass me, you just have to find another goal." Ur told him._

"_I believed that you were the strongest, so I became your pupil." Leon had a manic grin on his face. "Don't lose to that thing... don't betray me."_

"_Leon..."_

_The boy stepped forward and held his arms out in a cross. "If you won't fight seriously, then I will!"_

"_That position..." Ur gasped. "Where did you learn that spell?"_

"_You didn't teach me any strong magic, so I went ahead and ready your magic books." Leon smirked. "To think you were hiding a spell of this strength... Iced Shell."_

_Gray frowned. "Iced Shell?"_

"_Leon!" Ur yelled, running forward. "You didn't read the entire book, did you? If you use that spell, you're going to-"_

_Ur was blasted back as magical energy erupted around Leon. Deliora grunted as the massive surge caught its attention._

"_Shit!" Ur cursed. "It noticed us."_

"_No other spell works on Deliora." Leon muttered. "So I'll seal it away forever instead!"_

_Ur scowled and encased Leon in a block of ice. "Like hell I'll let you!"_

"_He can't use it... Iced Shell destroys the caster's body." Ur told Gray. "But... it IS the only way to stop Deliora...I never thought Leon would come up with the same idea I did..." Ur crossed her hands in front of her. "I won't let you get any closer to my Pupils!" She roared at Deliora. "This is the end, you monster! Iced Shell!"_

_The demon roared as ice began to slowly creep up its limbs. Gray gasped when Ur's body turned white and crystalline and cracks began to appear on it._

"_I told you, Gray, Iced Shell destroys the caster's body. It's a spell that will transform my body into ice for all eternity." Ur smiled. "Gray, do me a favor... tell Leon that I died. If he found out I became the ice, he'd waste his whole life trying to find a way to undo this spell. Then it would have been a waste of my efforts."_

"_Don't..." Gray sobbed. _

"_I want Leon to discover more about the world." Ur gave a small grin. "And you too, of course, Gray."_

"_Please stop it..." Gray begged. "I'll listen to you from now on... to anything you say..."_

"_You don't have to be sad." Ur's voice soothed him, as her body began to disappear. "I'll still be alive. Eternally alive... as the ice. Look towards the future... I'll seal away your darkness."_

"_UR!"_

_Leon gasped and shot up as soon as he came to. "What the... Deliora?" He shouted, staring up at the demon's frozen form. Looking around wildly, he ran over to Gray who was huddled by one of the fallen buildings. "Gray! Ur! Where's Ur?"_

"_She died..." Gray whispered._

_Leon stared at the crying boy in shock. "No way... you're lying!"_

"_What about my dream?" Leon screamed, grabbing Gray's collar and shaking him. "What about my dream to surpass Ur?"_

"_S-sorry..."_

"_If only you didn't challenge Deliora..." Leon grit his teeth. "This is all your fault, Gray! You killed Ur!"_

* * *

The ice shattered. Natsu smiled and Leon scowled when Gray stepped forward over the frozen pieces.

"Natsu." Gray started. "Let me take care of him."

"You lost to him once before!" Natsu reminded him ."Let me or Lucy try. It's our turn now!"

"Lucy is busy." Gray glared at Leon. "And I won't lose to him again. There's no way."

Leon blinked. "Such confidence."

"It's my fault we lost Ur ten years ago." Gray frowned. "But I still can't forgive you... for hurting my comrades, the village, and for trying to melt the ice." Gray formed a cross pattern with his arms. "We shall both be punished for what we've done, Leon."

Leon's eyes widened to impossible size. "That posture... Iced Shell?"

"Iced Shell?" Natsu repeated, confused, then his eyes shot open in sudden understanding.

"Have you gone mad?" Leon shouted in fear.

"Return the villagers back to normal, then take your friends and leave this place." Gray ordered. "This is your last chance."

Leon smirked. "So that spell is just a threat. Ridiculous."

A burst of energy sent him flying back and wiped the smile off. "I'm serious." Gray intoned, his body slowly turning white.

Leon charged forward in an attempt to stop him, only to be sent back again by more energy.

"The fact that Ur died because of me will never change, regardless of how much time passes. One way or another, I need to take responsibility." Gray told everyone, focusing more energy on the spell. "The time for that is now. I'm prepared to die for it."

"Are you serious?" Leon yelled, horrified.

"Answer me, Leon!" Gray roared. "Do we die together, or live together?"

Leon burst into maniacal laughter. "Go ahead. You don't have what it takes to die."

Gray sighed and part of his forehead cracked. "How disappointing." He muttered as winds began to swirl around the room. "This is the end. Iced-"

"You idiot!" Natsu shouted, slamming a fist into Gray and disrupting the spell. "Don't just come out of nowhere rambling about responsibility and crap like that! This right now is my show!"

"What?" Gray grit his teeth. "Didn't I ask you to let me take care of him?"

"And when did I say 'sure, he's all yours', huh?" Natsu shot back.

"I have to put and end to this!" Gray screamed, pulling Natsu by his scarf. "Even if it means I'm going to die for it!"

"So you're going to end it by dying?" Natsu sneered, his voice full of contempt. "Stop running away."

Gray was distracted from answering when the eintre temple shook. "What the hell?"

Outside, Lucy and Erza were standing over a bunch of fallen cultists, their eyes wide. "The ruins... they're not tilted anymore?" Lucy muttered. "How?"

Gray scowled. "Dammit, with this the moon will reach Deliora again."

"Sorry to disturb you." Zarti chuckled, climbing into the room. "The sun will set soon, so I fixed the ruins to how they were before."

Gray frowned. "Who's that guy?"

"It took me so long to tilt them..." Natsu growled. "How did you do that? How?"

Zarti chuckled and ran back out. "Now, let's get started on the Moon Drip ritual."

"Wait up, you bastard!" Natsu screamed, chasing after him.

"Natsu!"

"I'm gonna whoop this guy's ass!" Natsu shouted back at Gray. "You deal with Leon!"

Gray nodded.

"And don't disgrace the name! Don't shame Fairy Tail's name!"

"I know!"

Leon sighed. "What a noisy bunch."

"Earlier, when I was going to use Iced Shell." Gray started. "Did you expect Natsu to stop me?"

"No." Leon shook his head. "I never thought he'd manage to get close to you in that state."

"So you were going to take it?"

"Yes." Leon smiled. "I figured that I'd be rescued anyway. That's why I told you to go ahead. Even if I got trapped in the ice, my comrades are still here. And we are on the island where Moon Drip can be activated, after all."

"Just as I thought." Gray sighed. "I was too rash. Iced Shell is useless here, isn't it?"

"Do you still intend to fight me?" Leon chuckled. "You know you'll never be able to-"

"Stop." Gray interrupted.

"What?"

"Give up on Deliora." Gray commanded.

"What nonsense is this?" Leon grinned. "First threats, now you're trying to convince me? Your guild sure likes to talk, doesn't it?"

"Leon, listen to me." Gray demanded. "Ur is alive."

Leon's eyes widened.

"Iced Shell is a spell that transforms the caster's body into ice. The ice you've been trying to melt, the one Deliora is sealed in... that _is_ Ur. Ur is still alive as the ice... sorry for not telling you earlier." Gray grit his teeth in sorrow. "But Ur made me promise I wouldn't. So let's just sto-"

Leon smirked sinisterly, running an ice sword through Gray. "I already know all that. You're wasting your breath." He glanced down at his fellow student, hunched over the blade. "That's not Ur anymore. Just scraps of ice."

* * *

Next time: part three of the Galuna Island arc. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Shatter the Skies!

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Canon Lucy used writing as a means of relieving stress. In my story, Lucy will cook and bake to calm herself down. She picked it up from pre-timid Mira and Lisanna, if you want a good reason as to why.

The Galuna Island Arc _will _be split into three parts. I'm certain of it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Laxus sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. _I should probably leave now... once Lucy gets back, everyone will know I lied to them. I'd rather not be here for that._

He glanced at the members of the Raijinshuu and nodded to them. _And once I get back... Fairy Tail will be mine!_

He walked up to Makarov with a job request. "I'll be taking this." He told his grandfather. "See ya."

* * *

"You knew?" Gray gasped, picking himself off the floor. "You knew... and yet you still did this?"

"Don't tell me you believed Ur was still alive?" Leon scoffed. "Grow up."

"You knew..." Gray clenched his teeth and fists, trembling with rage. "All this time... you knew..."

* * *

"Wait up!" Natsu demanded. "You masked bastard! How did you fix the ruins?"

Zarti chuckled and waved a hand upward, causing the ceiling over Natsu to cave in.

"This is nothing!" Natsu roared, destroying the debris with a flaming kick. Zarti gave a grin and made a weird gesture, restoring the ceiling.

"Eh?"

"As you can see, I repaired the ruins like this." Zarti explained.

Natsu glared at him. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's a type of Lost Magic." Zarti explained. "It's a magic that was removed from history due to its incredible power and potential side effects. Just like your Dragon Slayer and Starry Sky's Amaterasu seals."

Natsu gaped as Zarti grinned and vanished. "What the... he disappeared. Where are you, you bastard?"

* * *

Leon groaned in pain and spat out blood when Gray smashed a furious hand into his jaw.

"What..." He choked out. "Impossible! How can you move with that injury?"

"I'm sick of this..." Gray observed. "I wanted to save you, but I'm sick of trying now." He created an ice bow and shot three sharp arrows at Leon, connecting with all three.

Leon shot up and charged towards Gray, only to get kicked in the face and sent flying. Gray didn't even pause, he just leapt forward and pummeled Leon any way he could.

"Gah!" Leon gasped, breaking away and trying to stand up. "I can't... be bleeding... because of Gray. Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

A huge snow dragon spun around the room, creating a twister and knocking Gray back with several new cuts.

"I don't want to waste my magic power on you, not when I still have to kill Deliora." Leon grinned crazily.

Gray scowled, slowly picking himself up. "I won't let you..."

"Stop struggling already!" Leon cackled. "Deliora will be revived in no time! No one can stop it!"

"Wrong..." Gray muttered. "I will stop it..."

"Even though Zarti is taking care of the Moon Drip ritual right now?" Leon smirked. "And yet you lie here groveling before me?"

Gray grinned. "Don't underestimate Natsu."

* * *

Zarti grinned up at the huge demon. "It is time."

I gotcha!" Natsu roared, smashing into the ground Zarti was on a second ago. "Burn!"

"What a nice thing to say." Zarti chuckled. "But how did you find me?"

"My sense of smell is excellent." Natsu informed him. "Incidentally, you smell like a woman."

Zarti laughed. "I really have to revive Deliora, you see."

"Don't even try, it's too late." Natsu told him.

"Oh?" Zarti sounded curious. "And why is that?"

"Gray will take care of Leon." Natsu smirked. "And I'm more than enough to take care of you. That's all there is to it."

"Is that so?" Zarti looked up. Natsu followed his gaze and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, staring at the beam of purple light hitting the ice. "Is someone holding the ritual up there?"

In the ruins, Toby grinned. "Oooon."

"Moon Drip is weakened with only one person channeling it." Zarti explained. "But to be honest, we already have all the moonlight we need." His smile widened when the ice started to melt. "See? It's starting."

"Oh crap! Deliora's ice is melting!" Natsu shot towards the exit. "I gotta do something about the guy up there!"

Zarti waved his hand and the rocks under Natsu crumbled, sending him sliding back down. "Running away, are we? I can't let you through."

Natsu shot up in anger.

"It was a mistake to come after me, Salamander." Zarti continued.

Natsu glanced back at the dissolving ice. "Shit!" He charged forward with a flaming punch that Zarti barely dodged.

"Are you sure it's smart to use your flames in this situation?" Zarti asked, evading another blow. "You're only speeding up the melting process."

His eyes widened when Natsu smashed his hand into the ground and shrapnel slammed into him.

"I think you'd want me to speed it up, wouldn't you?" Natsu asked. "I'm gonna finish you off quickly, and then I'll deal with the guy up there."

"My, my." Zarti laughed. "You think fast on your feet in a fighting scenario, I'll give you that."

* * *

Gray frowned. "The ruins are shaking again."

"The Moon Drip ritual has started." Leon panted. "Deliora's ice is melting."

"Ur..." Gray whispered in shock.

"I guess this is it." Leon smirked victoriously. "You failed to stop us. How I've waited for this moment... for ten years, I've been gathering knowledge and recruiting allies. Eventually I learned about this place, Galuna Island, where moonlight gathers." He sent a volley of ice birds at Gray. "We brought Deliora in from Brago. That was three years ago."

"So you wasted three years on such a ridiculous thing." Gray scowled, surrounding himself with ice to repel the bird missiles.

"Ridiculous?" Leon screamed. "How dare you say that? You, who wasted ten years messing around in some guild?"

"I just believed Ur's words." Gray grunted, causing Leon's eyes to widen at the memory.

_Ur smiled. "If you visit the western countries, you'll find tons of mages more powerful than I am." She told her students. "I'm sure of it."_

"Fairy Tail is where I wound up." Gray told Leon. "And Ur was right. There are so many mages there who surpass her. Gramps, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza... even Lucy. All of them are on her level. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first came there."

"_It cannot be done." Makarov sighed. "Iced Shell is an embodiment of the caster's will. No magic is capable of melting it."_

"_But you have a lot of amazing mages here!" Gray protested._

"_Well, there is one way." Makarov frowned in thought. "But no... you shouldn't do it. Melting the ice means essentially killing your master Ur._

"Now that I think about it, Gramps was probably referring to Moon Drip." Gray scowled. "How disappointing. To think that my senior was about to do something that would mean the death of Ur."

"Whatever." Leon grinned. "I have lived for this day." An icy beast formed around his hand. "Now that our teacher is dead, think carefully about what we, as her students, can do to surpass her! I plan to surpass Ur by defeating Deliora, something she couldn't do!"

"Your conviction is admirable, but you've chosen the wrong path!" Gray thundered. "Someone so blind is trying to surpass Ur? You're over 100 years too early for that. Game over, try again!"

And he slashed Leon across the middle with an instantly formed ice sword. His victory was short-lived, however, when the body turned to ice and the real Leon emerged behind him.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" The boy roared, sending a huge beast charging at Gray. The younger boy made a hand-stand and ice erupted from his hands in the shape of a large cage. "Ice Make: Prison!"

"Is that it?" Gray scowled, standing on top of the cage and staring at the trapped construct. "Such a primitive creature..."

"Ridiculous!" Leon shouted. "I'll just smash your molding magic-"

He cut himself off when the tiger threw itself at the cage bars and shattered itself.

"One-handed molding magic is unbalanced." Gray announced, landing in front of the cage. "That's why, when it really counts, you can't access your full power."

Leon's jaw dropped when Gray formed an ice rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Ice Cannon!"

"That's what Ur taught us." Gray added as Leon collapsed, thoroughly beaten and bleeding, to the ground.

"Damn." The Fairy Tail mage groaned as he fell backwards, bleeding from his stomach. "I should have stemmed the blood flow first." He muttered, freezing the wound.

His eyes shot wide in shock as a deafening roar erupted from somewhere beneath him. "What the..."

"What's that noise?" Erza asked, unnerved, as she and Lucy made their way towards the ruins.

"It's so loud!" Natsu screamed, his voice lost in the din as Deliora screamed it's existence to the world.

"There it is!" Zarti crowed. "Success!"

"I could never forget that noise." Gray clenched his fist. "Deliora must have been revived. It seems it's come to this after all..."

* * *

"What was that?" Lucy shouted, looking around wildly. "That voice, what was that?"

"Maybe it was your stomach, Lucy." Happy supplied helpfully. A second later, he found himself dangling by his tail with Cancer's still blood-encrusted key pointed at its base.

"Cancer isn't good at cutting only hair." Lucy warned. "Say anything like that again and you'll be considerably lighter."

"Stop scaring the cat, Cy." Erza ordered. "That must have been Deliora. If so, then we have a major problem on our hands!"

"Wait!" Happy shouted, pointing at a beam of purple light vanishing into a hole in the floor. "I've seen that light before! It's Moon Drip!"

Another roar split the air.

"We can hear Deliora's roars, but the light from Moon Drip is still there." Erza observed. "That means the demon isn't fully restored yet."

"If we get to the ruins, we can stop it from completely returning!" Lucy shouted, already running towards the stairs. "Come on, Za!"

* * *

"Shit." Natsu mumbled, turning towards Zarti. "I've wasted enough time. Here I come!"

A round hard object smashed into his face, knocking him backwards.

"My thoughts exactly, Salamander-_kun_." Zarti grinned, commanding the crystal orb flying around him.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted, smashing the orb to pieces. Zarti made a simple gesture and the ball reformed in mid-air, much to Natsu's surprise.

"It reformed again?" Natsu gasped at the orb hit his stomach. Lifting him with the force of the blow. "But how?"

"I can manipulate what I call an object's 'time'." Zarti explained. "Meaning, I can revert the orb's 'time' to a state when it wasn't broken."

"Time?" Natsu asked. "That's impossible!"

"It's my Lost Magic, the Arc of Time." Zarti told him. "Why don't we see what happens when I shift the orb's 'time' into the future, hmm?"

Natsu blinked as the orb sped past him at incredible speeds, before he felt himself get attacked simultaneously from several directions. He roared in anger and smashed the ball with a fist.

"Useless." Zarti commented, reforming it instantly and making it attack again.

Natsu swung his fist at the oncoming attack, before it stopped and hung in the air. "It stopped?"

"Indeed, I can stop an object's 'time' too." Zarti clarified.

"That magic doesn't work on humans, does it?" Natsu asked. "If it did, you'd have used it on me right now."

"An astute observation, and an excellent point." Zarti commended him. "To be more specific, it does not work on any living being. That is why I cannot use it on the ice, which is actually Ur."

"In all honesty, I'm confused by you." Natsu remarked. "You want to revive Deliora so that Leon can defeat it. It's his idea, so to him it makes sense... but what's in it for the others?"

"No idea." Zarti shrugged. "I just joined the group recently."

"So what is your goal here then?" Natsu scowled. "What are you really after?"

"My, my... you truly are sharp. You've seen through me completely." Zarti laughed. "That brat Leon doesn't stand a chance against Deliora. There's no way he'll defeat it."

"So are you planning to kill it after he fails?"

"Of course not." Zarti waved his hand, indicating the frozen creature. "I plan to make it mine. Even though it's an immortal monster, there definitely is some way to subjugate it. Wouldn't it be great to have Deliora under my command, obeying my every order?"

"How pathetic." Natsu scoffed. "And here I thought you had some fiery passion to accomplish something extraordinary."

"You just don't understand." Zarti commented. "But there are times when you'll need power."

"When that time comes, I'll trust my comrades and my own power." Natsu shot back. "The power of the mages of Fairy Tail!"

"Such vanity will be your ruin." Zarti raised a hand towards the ceiling. "Accelerate your time and crumble!" He told the inanimate object.

"I've had enough!" Natsu growled. "Each and every one of you has vandalized this island for stupid, selfish reasons!" He fired several fireballs towards Zarti.

The man sighed. "Let's see if those unrefined flames can be captured by my Arc of Time, shall we?"

"I don't care what your magic is called!" Natsu charged forward, waving a flaming arm and creating a smokescreen.

"What the-?" Zarti exclaimed, looking forward. "I can't sense him there!"

"I can manipulate time as well!" Natsu screamed, appearing above and slightly behind Zarti. "The future, to be exact! In a moment, I'll send you flying! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

* * *

Toby gave a groan as two cuts appeared on his stomach and he flew back. "Oooon."

"The Moon Drip has stopped." Lucy observed. "It seems he was the only one casting it."

"It's too late!" Toby crowed. "You failed! The ritual has been completed!"

Deliora gave a mighty roar as the last remains of ice fell off it. Having just reached the wide cavern, Gray stood still in fear.

The boy sighed and ran a hand through the water around him. "Ur..."

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed. "You were here? Now that that's revived, we have no choice! Let's destroy that thing!"

"Heh." Leon chuckled weakly, dragging his battered form forwards. "It's impossible for you guys...let me... surpass Ur... I..."

"It's even more impossible for you!" Natsu shouted. "Stay back, idiot!"

"We finally meet... Deliora." Leon looked up at the roaring devil, slowly picking himself up. "The only monster... that Ur couldn't defeat... I will destroy it with my own hands... the time has come... for me to finally surpass you..."

Gray sighed and slammed a palm into the base of Leon's skull. The white-haired boy collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"You've done enough, Leon." He stepped forward. "Leave it to me. I'll seal Deliora!" He yelled, making a cross with his arms. "Iced Shell!"

"Don't!" Leon ordered. "Do you know how long I spent melting that ice? History will just repeat itself! Eventually, I'll melt the ice once more and challenge Deliora again!"

"This is the only way." Gray countered. "The only way to stop it now is to seal it."

Both ice users' eyes widened when Natsu moved in front of Gray. "I'll fight it."

"Move it, moron!" Gray shouted. "You're in the way!"

"I stopped you earlier because I didn't want you to die." Natsu sighed. "Or have you forgotten already?"

Gray was speechless.

"Go ahead and used that spell if you want to." Natsu added. "But I'm not moving!"

Deliora grunted and raised a fist, intent on crushing them.

"Look out!" Gray screamed.

"I'm not going to give up!" Natsu declared, swinging his own fist forward.

The two fists collided and a crack appeared on Deliora's arm, growing until the entire limb broke off at the shoulder. It was followed by one of the demon's horns and the upper half of its torso. Then one of the legs broke, sending the large form crashing to one side.

"No way..." Leon gasped. "It can't be! Deliora... was already dead..."

"For ten years..." He moaned. "Deliora was encased in Ur's ice... what we saw were just its last moments..." He weakly smashed a fist into the ground. "After all this time... I still haven't surpassed Ur..."

"Your teacher was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, looking away from the fallen creature at Gray.

Gray grit his teeth. "Thank you so much..." He muttered, trying to stem tears. "Teacher..."

* * *

"We've done it!" Natsu cheered, jumping around while Gray recovered. "We've finished an S-Class mission!"

"Aye, sir!"

"No, we didn't." Lucy corrected him. "The mission was to stop the curse the villagers are suffering from. Not to destroy Deliora. The villagers are suffering from the Moon Drip's effects, not from the demon's presence, remember?"

"Then let's go and heal them right now!" Natsu shouted. Gray turned to Leon expectantly.

"I don't know how." Leon answered the unspoken question. "We've known about that village ever since we came to the island three years ago. However, we didn't interfere with them at all. Similarly, they never came to investigate us either."

"Never?" Lucy frowned. "In three years they didn't check the ruins once?" She exchanged a knowing look with Erza.

"I also have doubts about Moon Drip's effect on the human body." Leon continued. "After all, that same light shone down on us every night for three years."

Erza nodded to Lucy, sharing her suspicions. She gave Leon one last glance and stood up. "Let's go." She told the team. "We still have to figure out how to break the curse."

Leon watched as Gray lingered behind. "What do you want?"

"You should join a guild." Gray smiled. "You'll meet new friends and rivals to challenge and improve your skills. I'm sure you'll find a new goal too."

"Tch." Leon scoffed. "Just get out of here."

* * *

"This place is deserted." Gray said, looking around the storage area.

"This is where everyone was?" Natsu asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Lucy told him. "The village was destroyed, that's why."

"Might as well grab some bandages or something while we're here." Gray observed, ducking into a nearby tent.

"Hey, you guys!" Angel called, running up to them. "There's something you have to see!"

* * *

"What the hell?" Lucy frowned. "This place was completely gone yesterday."

"It's all restored." Natsu commented. "It's as if time rewound itself." His mind flashed him an image of Zarti and he shook his head. "Could it be... maybe he felt sorry for the village?"

"Are you the ones who returned the village to normal?" The mayor asked, walking up to them.

Lucy smirked. "You could say that."

"We are very grateful." The man bowed. "But please tell me... when will you destroy the moon?"

"Oh, that's easy." Erza told him. "But first, we want to confirm something. Could you call all the villagers together?"

* * *

"I'll start by stating the obvious." Erza announced. "You all gained that appearance after that purple moon began showing up, correct?"

"To be exact, we only turn into those forms when the moon shows up at night." The chief clarified.

"And this started three years ago?" Lucy asked, standing next to Erza.

"However..." Erza began pacing. "The Moon Drip ritual has been conducted every day for the last three years. Every day, there should have been a ray of light at the ruins that's would be visible even from here." She stepped on the pitfall cover and the branches broke under her. "Kyah!"

Angel burst into loud laughter.

"Hah!" Lucy crowed. "You totally fell for it again, Za!"

"She squealed..." Natsu whispered.

"Yeah..." Gray nodded. "C-cute..."

Erza grunted, pulling herself out of the pitfall. "And that means that the ruins are the most suspicious place on this island."

The villagers collectively sweat-dropped. _ She got up like nothing happened..._

"Why didn't you investigate?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms.

"T-that's because it's tradition..." The mayor explained. "We are bound by custom not to get near the ruins."

"Bullshit!" Lucy snapped. "The situation for you is way too dire to let something like that get in the way. Even you treat it as such."

"Tell us the truth." Erza finished. "What's going on?"

"Honestly, we don't know that either." The mayor decided to cave in. "We've gone up there to investigate many times, but we couldn't even get close to the ruins. Even if we walked straight towards them, we'd find ourselves back at the village gate. It's simply impossible for us to get near the ruins."

"As I thought..." Erza muttered.

Somewhere in a tree overlooking the village, a bruised Zarti grinned. "Sharp, those two are. I can tell they've already figured out what's really going on."

"Natsu, come with me." Erza ordered him, requipping into a different suit of armor. "We're going to destroy the moon now and return the villagers to normal."

"We're actually going to see the moon get destroyed." One of the villagers whispered excitedly. "Right in front of our eyes!"

"We'll finally be back to normal!"

"Do it do it do it _doitdoitdoitdoitdoit_..."

"Erza, if we're going to destroy the moon, shouldn't we go to the ruins? They're higher." Natsu observed.

"This tower will be fine." Erza replied, watching the moon from the guard tower. "Besides, the villagers can't get near the ruins."

"Well now, Erza." Lucy smirked, looking up at her girlfriend. "Let's see how you do this."

"This armor is the Giant's Armor." Erza told everyone. "It greatly increases one's throwing power. And the spear if holding is the Darkness Crushing Spear, which does what the name suggests."

"You're gonna throw it at the moon?" Natsu cheered. "Awesome!"

"But this probably won't be enough." Erza added. "That's why I need your power to boost mine. When I tell you to, you will punch the end of the spear as hard as you can. That, combined with my throwing power, will be enough to break the moon."

Erza lifted her arm and swung forward. "Now, Natsu!"

The boy roared as he slammed a fiery fist into the spear's tail end. As soon as he did, Erza hurled the spear towards the moon with all her strength.

The villagers watched in awe as the spear flew higher and higher without signs of slowing down, until it crashed into the moon... and made a huge crack down the middle. The crack grew... and the sky itself shattered, revealing a second one with a normal white moon behind it.

"Eeeeeh?" The villagers gasped in unison.

"What's going on?" Natsu shouted, confused.

"The island was covered by an evil layer." Erza smiled. "Think of it as exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip. They crystallized and formed a barrier in the sky. That's hwy the moon looked purple."

With the barrier gone, the villagers shimmered as the magic faded... and didn't change whatsoever.

Gray's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

"This is their normal appearance." Lucy looked around the crowd. "The magical layer didn't alter their appearance, but their memory. They were demons to begin with."

"For real?"

"Seriously?"

"We're still kinda lost here..."

"They had the ability to take on human forms, and started to believe that they were real humans. That was how the barrier affected them. Leon and the others are humans, so they weren't affected. Also, the villagers can't approach the ruins because they're demons. Creatures of darkness can't get close to a place of light."

"Amazing." A new figure exclaimed. "I'm glad I left this in your hands. Thank you." Bobo raised a hand in a salute. "Wizards of Fairy Tail."

"Eh?" One villager gasped, glancing between Bobo and his gravestone. "But..."

Bobo gave a hearty laugh. "We demons won't die from a stab wound in the chest!"

"But you disappeared from that boat earlier." Gray commented.

Bobo grinned and shot up, revealing wings under his cloak. "I got away from the island because I was the only to regain my memory. Everyone else in the village thought they were human, so I couldn't stay here."

"Bobo!" The mayor shouted, shooting up to his son.

"Glad to see you're back to sane... kinda." Bobo exclaimed, grinning widely.

* * *

"Did you see it?" Zarti asked.

"Yeah." A voice spoke from the communication lacryma. "I am curious, why did you restore the village?"

"A favor."

"Anyway, they did better than I thought." Siegrain smirked. "Fairy Tail... I hope they stay out of our way."

Zarti grinned, removing his mask and transforming into a young woman. "I agree."

* * *

Later that night, there was a huge party for Fairy Tail and their success. Even Leon and his entourage were there, unsure about being accepted, but treated with no ill will. Natsu had insisted on eating fire and nothing else, Happy was munching on a fish, and Gray was swamped by pretty, albeit demonic girls. Erza, Lucy, and Angel were sitting together talking.

"I'll get straight to the point, Lucy." Angel frowned and took out two golden keys from her pouch. "You should know what these are."

Lucy examined the markings, scowling. "Libra and Pisces. Why do you have them?"

Angel leveled her with a serious glare. "Someone's gone after Yukino. She fought him off and came to Fairy Tail looking for you to help her, but when you weren't there, she gave them to me as a Celestial wizard to pass them on."

Lucy sighed, staring at the two keys in her hand. "This is not how I wanted to gather those. Did she say who's after her? And why did she pass them on if she fought the attacker off?"

Angel looked uncomfortable. "From what she told me, her attacker seemed to be from Oracion Seis, but he claimed to have gone after her from his own volition. The man also vowed to bring help with him next time, so she panicked." She tapped her chin. "He wasn't after her personally, more like he bears a grudge against Celestial Wizards in general."

"He'll be after you too." Erza observed, her eyebrows pushed together in worry. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Angel laughed, holding up a key-ring with 28 silver keys on it. "I'll be fine. You left me with a lot of firepower, Lucy."

Lucy smirked. "True."

"Which brings me to my second point." Angel crossed her fingers and leaned her chin on them. "During the last month, I've tried to get into a Dark Guild, but word has spread about our fight and most think I'm too weak to join them." Angel sighed. "Returning to Oracion Seis is a possibility, because Brain was loath to see me leave and said I was always welcome back, but my replacement is the one chasing Celestial wizards and that will cause a lot of unnecessary problems. Having said that, I want to join Fairy Tail."

Lucy blinked. "Sure, I guess. That can be arranged."

Angel squealed. "Oh, thank you!" She shouted, jumping across the table and tackling Lucy to the ground in a hug. Erza smiled at the scene serenely.

* * *

Angel gave an exasperated groan and crawled out of her sleeping bag. "Seriously? I'm trying to sleep here."

She rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of her tent and over to the neighboring one, from which strange noises were continuously emanating.

"Oi!" She pulled on the cloth. "Can you two consummate your relationship some other time?" Two nervous squeals answered her as the tent fell silent. "Or at least keep it down a little?"

"S-sure."

"Great!" Angel chirped, turning to crawl back into her tent. "Damn lesbians."

* * *

The mayor was stunned. "You're not going to accept the reward?"

"No, it's fine. Seeing your happiness is enough."

"What she meant is, yes, we're taking the money."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

Angel sighed. "I'm going to side with Erza on this." She told the mayor. "We don't need the money."

"That doesn't change the fact that you really helped us out." He smiled. "If not as a job reward, will you accept is as a token of gratitude?"

"It's hard to say no when you put it like that." Erza conceded.

"Victory!"

"I still have to say no." Erza finished, breaking Lucy's high spirits. "As this wasn't taken as an _official_ job, it wouldn't reflect well on our guild if we took the money. However, we will accept the golden key that was also part of the reward."

"Of course." The man nodded, handing Lucy the small object. "Allow us also to take you back to Hargeon."

"That won't be necessary." Erza shook her head. "We already have a ship."

* * *

"They're gone." Yuuka stated, emotionless.

"I'm not crying!" Toby wailed."I'm not!"

"Are you alright?" Sherry asked Leon. "He is your fellow pupil, and you got along at the end-"

"It's fine." Leon looked out at the sea. "Tell me... is a guild fun?"

* * *

"I'm gonna join Fairy Tail!" Angel shouted excitedly, throwing her arms around Natsu and Gray. "Aren't you glad to have a new member as awesome as me?"

"Yaaaay." They deadpanned in unison.

"So, Erza." Lucy turned to the redhead. "About time, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded. "Once we get back, we'll tell everyone."

"Eh?" Natsu looked confused. "Tell everyone what?"

Lucy leaned into Erza and smiled contently. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

"The Deliora case was a disappointment. "The woman who masqueraded as Zarti told Siegrain.

"It can't be helped." The man smirked. "We couldn't have known it was dead. I thought we could have gotten closer to our dream with Deliora in our grasp."

"Forgive me, Siegrain-sama." The woman sighed. "I didn't think that woman's magic would be so powerful."

"Don't talk about her like that." Siegrain smiled. "The tear of Ur, Ultear... I have great respect for your mother. If she was still alive, she would most certainly be one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"You think too highly of her." Ultear scoffed. "My mother was a weak-willed woman who got dumped by my father."

"The more important the things you lose in life, the stronger the powers you gain." Siegrain remarked.

"I was just a small speck in my mother's life." She countered.

"Is that so? Siegrain asked. "Maybe she raised two young students out of regret."

"Enough about that." Ultear shushed him. "We'd better move on to the next stage."

Siegrain gaped as her cheek puffed up and she clutched at it in pain. "What the hell?"

"It finally swelled up!" He choked out amidst laughter, before regaining composure. "So what did you think about Natsu after your fight with him?"

"I didn't use even half my power, but he sure was something." Ultear grumbled. "He'll keep on getting stronger too."

"Just as I though, that child of Igneel..." Siegrain smirked and clenched his fist. "Keep on burning... for the sake of my dream..."

* * *

AN: I have nothing against lesbians! That was just for humor.

Next time: an attempt to kidnap Lucy. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	10. The Gemini Effect

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Canon Lucy used writing as a means of relieving stress. In my story, Lucy will cook and bake to calm herself down. She picked it up from pre-timid Mira and Lisanna, if you want a good reason as to why.

I checked and it really should have been 'Lyon', not 'Leon'. Still, it doesn't matter anymore. Once he shows up again, he'll remain as Leon. Everyone knows who he is anyway.

The Galuna Island Arc was split into three parts. I'm certain of it. The Phantom Lord Arc will likely be two parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

The party of six made its way cheerfully down a street. Lucy and Erza were holding hands contently. Angel was smirking. Gray was shocked. Happy kept flying up to random people and saying 'they llllike each other'. Natsu was confused. Nothing new there. Most things confuse him.

"What's with all the whispers?" Angel asked curiously as they headed towards Fairy Tail.

"Dunno." Lucy looked around suspiciously. "Something must have happened."

Erza gasped as the guild hall came into view. "What the... what happened to the guild?"

Natsu and Gray froze. "This is..."

The large building was in ruins. Several large metal rods were protruding from the walls in different directions, and pieces of rubble and debris were scattered all around the building.

Natsu grit his teeth. "Who did this?"

* * *

"Hey, Master!" Lucy called once they entered the basement. "We're back!"

Every eye turned to them and focused on Lucy and Erza's intertwined hands.

"I so called it!" Mira crowed. "Pay up, suckers!"

Wails and moans split the air.

"What happened to the guild?" Erza repeated the question.

"It's terrible." Mira sobered up, having pocketed her winnings. "But we were attacked."

Lucy held out her hands and Caelum's swords materialized in them ."Who was it and when do we kill them?"

"Welcome back, you guys." Makarov greeted them happily, before turning stern. "How dare you take an S-class mission without permission, Natsu?"

"Eh?"

"Actually, I took the mission and let him and Gray tag along." Lucy explained. "I just forgot to sign off that I took it."

Makarov nodded. "Oh, that's all right then. And don't worry about the guild, there's no need to make a fuss."

Erza scowled. "What?

"Phantom Lord won't go any further than that." Makarov took a sip of ale. "They only trashed an empty guild building, after all. It was in the middle of the night and no one got hurt."

"There's no reason to get mad about meaningless surprise attacks." Makarov grinned. "Just leave them be."

"I cannot accept that!" Natsu roared, slamming his hands on the table. "I won't rest easy until I smash them!"

"This discussion is over! We'll take on jobs form here until the first floor is repaired." Makarov told him with finality. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a leak."

Natsu stared after the departing man. "How can you be so calm, Gramps?"

"I'm sure the master feels the same way we do." Mira sighed. "But war between guilds is forbidden by the magic council."

Erza grit her teeth. "If that's how the master feels about it, then we have to accept it."

* * *

"What a mess." Lucy grumbled, heading to her apartment. "To think Phantom would be stupid enough to risk starting a guild war. It disgusts me to think I once thought about joining that band of rejects. Fairy Tail is..."

She opened the door and sighed, slamming Natsu in the head with her backpack containing 'The 100th Seal of Amaterasu and You'.

"... much better." She finished. "Natsu, Gray, and Happy, leave. I know why you're here, but only Erza can stay."

"Oh?" Gray smirked. "Want some quality time alone together, huh?"

"Get out."

"Seeing as Phantom Lord found its way here, they might know our individual addresses." Erza told Lucy as soon as the boys left. "I don't think anything will happen, but they could attack us when we're alone. That's why Mira suggested staying in groups for a while. Incidentally, she'll be rooming with us too."

"Good." Lucy smiled. "It's been ages since I could really talk to her."

"You are of marriageable age." Mira observed, standing in the doorway. "I decided to make sure you two don't rush into anything."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Just what are you insinuating, Mirajane Strauss?"

"Oh, nothing." Mira teased. "Imouto-chan."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Imouto-chan?"

"Lucy is an honorary Strauss sibling." Mira smiled. "We met on the road and traveled together for a while. We also joined Fairy Tail together. Since she's younger than me and Elfman, she's 'imouto-chan'.

She used to be a 'nee-chan' too, but..."

"I see." Erza sighed, requipping to a nightgown. "Anyway, I'm confused by Phantom's actions. They never acted directly against us like this before."

"Dear Mavis, it stinks in here!" Mira exclaimed, hurriedly opening a window in the kitchen. "What do you do with your oven, hide rat corpses in it?"

"I forgot to clean it out after the last batch of cake." Lucy told Mira apologetically.

Erza perked up. "Cake?"

"It's all gone already."

"Dammit."

"Going back to Phantom, Master doesn't want to act because he's smart." Mira explained. "Both he and Phantom's master are Wizard Saints, and our member strength is roughly equal. They also have the Element Four, the equivalent of our S-Class mages. And even more formidable than that is their resident Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

"I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel." A random man crowed, walking up to the eating man. "Well done! Their spirit must be crushed by now!"

An iron club smashed into his face, sending him flying.

"How many times have I told people about not bothering me when I'm eating?" Gajeel snarled, spitting out a screw. "Who cares about those damn fairies, anyway. We're the stronger guild."

"Excellent work, Gajeel." A shadowy figure chuckled. "Well done indeed."

"You're too lenient, Master." Gajeel grinned. "But those bastards won't be lured into action that easily, so I left them another gift."

"Heh." The veiled figure chuckled. " However... you mustn't kill that person, no matter what."

* * *

"Coming through!" Erza announced, pushing through the crowd with Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Mira accompanying her. "We're from the guild!"

Natsu grit his teeth with fury at the sight before him. Team Shadow Gear, Levy, Jet, and Droy, were hanging from the large tree by iron shackles and Levy also had the Phantom Lord guild mark sketched on her bare stomach.

Makarov walked up to the scene and gave a heavy sigh. "Wrecking our bar I could deal with, but no parent can remain silent after seeing the blood and tears of his children." He clenched his fist, breaking the staff he was holding. "This means war!"

* * *

"How cowardly!" Lucy spat, sitting guard over the recovering team. "To think Phantom would stoop so low..."

"Master asked me to sit this one out." Lucy muttered. "Honestly, I don't mind. I may seem bloodthirsty, but I hate fighting."

She looked out the window. "I just hope everyone will be all right."

* * *

"Those fairies got their asses kicked good!" A Phantom Lord mage cheered.

"That's not all." Another man grinned. "I heard Gajeel put three of their mages in the hospital.!"

"Sweet!"

"Hey, what about that person we heard about?" Another man asked.

"No idea." A black-haired teenager shrugged. "He just told us to stay away from her."

"Whatever. Here's to those pathetic fairies!" The first man toasted.

"I bet they're trembling with their tails between their legs now!"

"Oh, damn." The first man stood up. "I lost track of time."

"What, meeting a girl?"

"Yeah, my client." He laughed. "When I threatened her, she doubled my reward."

"I bet I could have tripled it."

"Yeah, whatever." He laughed, heading towards the exit. "See ya losers later."

The door exploded in his face, sending him flying across the entire room and attracting everyone's attention.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, standing in front of a large group of Fairy Tail members. Natsu roared at the Phantom Lord crowd and spat out fire, knocking a group of them down.

"You bastards!" Someone yelled.

"Anyone will do!" Natsu roared. "Bring it on!"

"Don't get carried away!" A tough-looking mage shouted. "Take them down!"

"Is that all?" Gray sneered as he, Elfman, Cana, and the others surged into the mob.

"That's Makarov!" Someone shouted. "Get him!"

The old man screamed in fury and grew to an unimaginable size, smashing a hand the size of a car down on them.

"M-monster!" One of the knocked-down men gasped.

"You bastards dared hurt the children of that monster." Makarov thundered. "Don't think for a second that human laws will protect you!"

"Such strength!" One of the spectators exclaimed. "This is insane!"

"Jose!" Makarov howled. "Show yourself!"

"Where are the members of the Element Four?" Erza demanded, swinging her sword wildly amidst the crowd.

"That's Titania Erza." Gajeel mused, observing the fighting from a support beam. "Gildarts, Laxus, Mystogan, and the Starry Sky aren't here... we're being underestimated. However, I didn't expect Master Jose's plan to work so well. Go ahead and tire yourselves out, scum!"

* * *

"I know I don't like fighting, but I wish they didn't leave me behind." Lucy grumbled, frowning when it began to rain. "Oh great, as if it wasn't bad enough already."

"Drip, drip, drop." A fur-clad woman chanted, approaching Lucy slowly. "The rain goes wherever Juvia is... drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?"

"And what of you?" Juvia asked, opening an umbrella over herself.

"I repeat, huh?"

"I enjoyed myself. Farewell." Juvia intoned, passing by the blond girl.

"Non, non, non." A sinister voice chuckled, causing Juvia to stop. "Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non."

"Bonjour!" A green-haired man with a monocle burst out of the ground. "And a non in a three-three-seven pattern!"

Lucy sighed. "Another weirdo... wait. Water and ground... are you from the Element Four?"

"Mademoiselle over there is our precious target." The man observed, causing Juvia to turn to her.

"So she's the one." Juvia muttered, frowning. "Thank you, Monsieur Sol."

"Indeed, I am Monsieur Sol of the Element Four." The man bowed, twisting out of the pavement. "Juvia is also of the Element Four, the Rain Woman."

"Were you the ones who attacked Levy?" Lucy demanded, reaching for her keys.

"Non, non, non." Sol smoothed his mustache. "The wrecked guild and the attack were perpetrated by Gajeel-sama."

Lucy gasped as she was engulfed in an orb of water.

"Although, it was done with our guild's approval." Sol finished.

"What is this?" Lucy thrashed, trying to breathe.

"Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken." The blue-haired girl smiled.

"Water?" Lucy frowned. "Open, Gate of the... Water..." She trailed off, passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Tres Bien!" Sol exclaimed. "We have captured her!"

"Do not worry." Juvia told the still form. "Juvia will not kill you. For it is Juvia's duty to bring you back... Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

* * *

"Being a man is what a man is all about!" Elfman roared, knocking a few men flying.

"What's that about?"

"It's Take-Over magic!"

"That guy has a monster Take-Over in his arm!"

"There's really magic like that?"

"I know him!" Someone exclaimed. "The powers of monsters he's defeated are absorbed into his arm... that's Beast Arm Elfman!"

"Erza!" Makarov commanded. "You're in charge! Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm going up there to deal with him!"

Erza nodded at his departing form. "Good luck."

"Heh." Gajeel smirked. "Now that the pain in the ass is gone, I don't have to hold back!" He leapt down, smashing an iron club into friend and foe alike.

"Come on then, scum! I am Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, at your service!"

"A man is still a man, even if he's scum!" Elfman yelled, smashing his scaly arm into Gajeel's club.

"Not bad." Gajeel smirked, as he kicked out and Elfman caught it with his other arm. "But how about this?"

Elfman took a hasty jump back when iron rods shot out of the metal leg, taking down many people around them.

"Pay attention!" Gajeel told the distracted man, smashing his iron arm into him. Elfman groaned and flew back, only for Natsu to use him as a springboard and launch himself at Gajeel, slamming a flaming hand into his face.

"Gajeel got pummeled!" Someone shouted in shock.

"First time I've ever seen that!"

"I'm the Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced, catching the iron club aimed at his stomach. "For your guild, for Levy and the others..." He spun, sending Gajeel flying into a support beam. "I'll send you to hell!"

"Tch." Gajeel grunted, righting himself in mid-air and landing on the wooden beam. "That punk..." His eyes shot wide in surprise when Natsu was suddenly right in his face, snarling.

"Nice one, Natsu." Erza smiled when another flaming punch sent the Iron Dragon Slayer hurtling back.

"Is that all you've got, Salamander?" Gajeel taunted, landing on a beam further away.

"Don't worry, that was just a greeting." Natsu scowled, igniting his fists. "From one dragon to another."

Everyone stopped fighting when the building began to shake.

"An earthquake?"

"What's going on?"

"That is Master Makarov's 'Fury'." Erza smirked. "The fury of a giant... no one can stop it."

"Master Makarov is a man!" Elfman grinned. "As long as he's with us, we can't lose!"

* * *

"Jose!" Makarov boomed, crushing all obstacles in his path as he strode towards the shadowy man. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, huh?"

"Why hello there, Makarov." Jose grinned, leaning on his throne. "Long time no see. It must have been since the meeting six years ago... I clearly overdid it with the sake back then."

"I'm not here to talk about the past!" Makarov shouted, smashing a giant fist into him.

"Oh my..." The man sighed, flickering.

"An image?" Makarov grunted. "You aren't here anymore, are you?"

"A battle among two Wizard Saints would cause a lot of collateral damage." Jose chuckled. "I prefer a more civilized confrontation."

"Where are you?" Makarov demanded. "Come out and fight me fair and square!"

Jose grinned and a second form blurred into existence at his feet.

"Lucy?" Makarov gasped. "What did you do, Jose?"

Jose's smile widened as he produced a dagger. Makarov charged forward in fear, too distracted to notice the huge form suddenly standing behind him until the man sobbed.

"Shit, I didn't even notice him!" Makarov exclaimed, unable to do anything as yellow light engulfed him.

Jose let the dagger drop next to Lucy's body. "There's no reason for me to kill her. Not yet, at least."

_What is this?_ Makarov struggled to breathe. _I can't use my magic!_

"Surely you know who Lucy Heartfilia is. After six years, how could you not?" Jose sighed theatrically. "Well, I guess it won't be your concern anymore."

"How sorrowful!" The giant man wailed as Makarov's form fell. "Where does this sadness come from? Is this the sorrow of the world losing a powerful mage?"

* * *

Erza gasped when Makarov crashed into the ground next to her. "M-master?"

"Gah!" Makarov gasped. "My... magic power... it's all gone..."

"Aria's magic consists of taking away the opponent's magic power." Jose explained, lifting up Lucy's body. "Or in other words, making it 'void'. This is our victory."

"Tch!" Erza scoffed. "Now our strength and morale is falling." She looked around the suddenly eager Phantom Lord mages. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild! We can't defeat Jose without Master! We're retreating and that's final!"

"My, going home already?" Gajeel chuckled, watching the ensuing panic.

"How sorrowful..." Aria mumbled, standing next to him.

"You're as creepy as always, Aria." Gajeel sighed. "I'm surprised you managed to defeat that old geezer."

"All part of Master Jose's plan." Aria burst into tears. "It's wonderful!"

"Don't cry over everything." Gajeel groaned, exasperated. "So, did we capture that Lucy girl?"

"She's confined at our headquarters." Aria told him, calming down.

"I guess we've won then." Gajeel smirked, watching the oblivious Fairy Tail members flee with their master. "And they don't even know it yet."

* * *

"What..." Lucy groaned as she lifted herself up slowly. "I wonder where I am." She looked around, then noticed she was tied up. "I guess I'd better free myself first."

A few moments later, she heard footsteps approaching. "Are you awake? Lucy Heartfilia-sama?"

"Jose Porla, Phantom's Lord's guild master." Lucy identified the man as he walked in. "What do you want with me?"

Jose's gaze landed on the discarded ropes. "How did you free yourself?" He shrugged. "Not that it matters. Right now you are a captive of mine, but if you behave yourself, that can be easily remedied."

"I see." Lucy muttered, gazing at a nearby worm passively.

"See? You don't want to stay here." Jose chuckled. "If you behave, we'll move you to a proper room."

"I just have a few questions before that." Lucy glared at him. "Why did you attack Fairy Tail? And why were you after me?"

"Fairy Tail was just an extra." Jose laughed. "Our real goal was to capture you, but we wanted to teach Fairy Tail a lesson at the same time. And I had you captured because you're the heiress of the Heartfilia family."

"I'm guessing my father put you up to this." Lucy scowled. "He probably offered a ridiculous amount of money for my capture and return."

"Indeed he did." Jose smirked. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes." Lucy smiled. "And now I'll answer your question." Her body glowed as she changed into two small blue creatures. "It's easy to escape binds if you can change shape." Gemi told him.

"Goodbye." Mini added as they vanished in a yellow glow.

No one was there to hear Jose scream in rage at getting tricked.

* * *

"_Listen closely, Gemini." Lucy told the twin spirits. "I am going to send you out to wander the city. If Phantom Lord is going around taking out individual members and small groups of us, an S-Class mage walking alone will be very appealing to them. You will likely be captured. If possible, find out why they're attacking us and what their objective is. When you do, return to the Spirit Realm. Later today, I'm going to assume you're done and summon you again to tell me what you found out. Do you understand?"_

_Gemini nodded. "Of course." They chanted._

The gathered members started in surprise when Gemini suddenly materialized in front of Lucy.

"I was going to summon you later." The girl frowned. "Are you done already? What did you find out?"

"Fairy Tail was not their true objective." Gemi cut straight to the point. "Their true goal is capturing you, Lucy."

Mira gasped. "Why?"

"It's about you being the Heartfilia heiress." Mini added. "Your father has hired Phantom Lord to capture you and return you to him."

"Bullshit!" Gray shouted. "Like hell we're going to let him!"

Lucy's gaze darkened. "I will murder that man myself." She spat. "He is no relation to me."

"Did Lucy just disown her father?" Happy asked Erza.

"More like she declared all ties to the family cut off." Erza corrected the cat. "But Gray's right. It doesn't matter what your name is, as stupid as it might be. You're one of us and always will be a Fairy Tail member!"

Lucy looked around as the guild members cheered in agreement and smiled. "What happened during the attack?" She asked Mira, changing the subject. "Is everyone all right?"

"Master got attacked by Aria of the Element Four." Mira told her sadly. "He lost all his magic power and recovery will take a long time, so we left him at Porlyusica's."

"Phantom's headquarters is here." A group of mages was gathered around a map. "If we attack them with long-range magic from this direction..."

"We're bringing as many bomb lacryma as we can!" Wakaba ordered. "Bring some powerful magic sheets from the storage area for the Holder magic users."

"It sucks that I've caused so much trouble for everyone." Lucy grumbled. "Maybe if I went back, killed him, and took over as the new boss of the railways..."

"Nonsense!" Natsu exclaimed. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! You belong here, drinking beers with Mira and Cana, scaring Happy senseless, and dragging Erza on dates! This right here is your home!"

"He's right." Gray added. "No one here wants to see you go."

* * *

Cana frowned, flipping another card. "Dammit! I can't figure out where Mystogan is!"

"That's too bad." Mira sighed. "If their target is Lucy, they're bound to attack us again."

"And with so many of us injured, we'd be in a tight spot." Cana added.

"Master is seriously wounded, and we cannot find Mystogan. You're our only hope... Laxus." Mira told the face in the communication lacryma.

"Huh?"

"Please come back!" Mira begged. "It's an emergency!"

"Serves that old codger right!" Laxus laughed. "It's no concern of mine. Go ahead and take care of this mess yourselves!"

"You bastard!" Cana yelled at him.

"Isn't that the truth? That geezer started this mess, so why do we have to clean up after him?" Laxus observed.

"Lucy is being targeted!" Mira protested. "You know, your sparring partner?"

Laxus grinned. _Excellent. Prove to me that you have what it takes to join my Fairy Tail, Heartfilia. _"Tell her I'll reconsider if she agrees to be my woman." He grinned. "Oops, I guess that means you're screwed, what with her being a lesbian and all. Oh, and tell the old geezer to croak already so I can take over as Master." He laughed.

Mira scowled and shattered the lacryma, cutting the communication off.

"I can't believe it..." She wiped her tears away angrily. "Such a person is in Fairy Tail... I wish I could fight as well."

"You were once an S-Class mage." Cana sighed. "But you can't help the way you are now."

* * *

_Master's gone... so are Laxus and Mystogan. And we have so many injured._ Erza gazed sadly at the shower head. _It's impossible for us to keep fighting..._

She leaned against the wall heavily. _If only I had gone with Master... this is my fault!_

Her eyes widened when the entire building shook.

"It's coming from outside!" Alzack shouted for the entire guild to hear. A mad scramble ensued as everyone ran outside the building to face the unknown threat.

"What the..." Someone stared up at the walking castle. "What is that?"

Wakaba's jaw dropped. "The guild is walking..."

"Phantom?" Macao gasped. "They came here?"

"I never imagined this." Erza trembled, standing in front of the crowd covered by only a towel. "They'd go this far to attack us?"

Jose glared down at them coldly. "Prepare the magical weapon 'Jupiter'." He ordered. A wall of the castle lowered itself and a long barrel slowly slid out, pointing at the crowd of Fairy Tail. Energy began to gather at the tip.

"Obliterate!" Jose commanded.

"This is bad!" Erza yelled to the assembled mages. "Everybody, get down!"

She quickly darted forward, shedding her towel and requipping into really bulky armor. "I won't let you destroy our guild!" She screamed.

"Herculean Armor?" Max exclaimed. "Don't tell me she's planning to stop the attack?"

"Even with the armor's defensive power..." Nab trailed off.

"Erza!" Natsu struggled against Gray.

"Quiet down, moron." Gray ordered. "Erza knows what she's doing."

"I seriously doubt that." Lucy scowled, stepping in front of Erza and pointing her left sword at the oncoming blast. "All those armors you have and I'm still better prepared to deal with this."

"Of course!" Cana exclaimed. "The redirection magic!"

Lucy grunted as the attack slammed into the sword's magic circle and began being absorbed.

"It's working!" Wakaba yelled. "It's actually working!"

Lucy's eyes widened when Caelum began beeping shrilly halfway through the displacing process. "What? Wait, you can't-"

Then the sword exploded and Jupiter washed over her.

* * *

"No!" Jose howled. "That stupid girl! How do I get my hands on the money now?"

He cursed, hoping that his ticket to fortune had somehow survived.

* * *

Erza's eyes widened in horror, but she stood firm as the attack hit her armor. The last of the shot was enough to break through her defenses and send her crashing into the Fairy Tail building.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, running over to the still blond.

"She's still breathing." Gray observed, checking her over. "But how... the blast hit her dead on!"

Lucy coughed. "Not... exactly..." She rasped weakly, thinking back.

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened when Caelum began beeping shrilly halfway through the displacing process. "What? Wait, you can't-"

_I took in about half of the attack. Caelum claims it can't contain anymore and it will be destroyed in a few seconds. If I point the second sword at the blast and release the energy, it will explode right in front of me. The force will severely injure me and knock me down, but I'll land flat on the ground and the rest of Jupiter's attack will fly over me at Erza, who's prepared for it._

The entire thought process took barely a second. Then the left sword simply dissolved in her hand and she released the contained energy at the blast, creating a giant explosion that engulfed her and shattered her other sword.

* * *

"And that's... what happened." Lucy grunted weakly, sitting up. "I'm... all right. Someone... check on Erza..."

"Natsu's already on it." Gray told her as the Dragon Slayer supported Erza and came over to them. "See, she's kinda banged up but fine."

"This is bad." Cana observed.

"First it was Makarov, and now Titania and the Starry Sky are also unable to fight... you don't stand a chance." Jose announced. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia right now!"

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack yelled back.

"No guild in the world would agree to hand a friend over to the enemy!" Bisca added.

"Lucy is our friend!" Macao shouted.

Erza glanced at Lucy, who had fainted.

"That's right!" Wakaba shouted. "We won't hand her over, so you can just go back!"

"Give her to me." Jose said again. "I won't ask a third time."

"Here's my answer!" Angel, sporting a brand new white Fairy Tail mark over her left breast, stepped forward and lifted up two keys. "Open, Gate of the Sea Myth, Gate of the Dragon: Hydra, Draco!"

A huge dark-green monster with scales and several heads materialized next to her, followed by a golden dragon of similar size. Natsu was ecstatic.

"We'd rather die than give up on our comrade!" Erza screamed, standing in front of Lucy's unconscious form.

"Yeah!" The guild members chorused.

"Our answer won't change no matter what!" Natsu roared. "We'll take you down!"

"So be it!" Jose screamed, his face purple with rage. "We will fire an even bigger and more destructive Jupiter blast! Tremble in fear for the next 15 minutes as you helplessly await your doom!"

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed, kneeling over Erza, who passed out. "Stopping one shot took out two of our strongest wizards! How can we stop another one?"

The guild members gaped as dozens of identical figures streamed out of the Phantom Lord building.

"Feel the pain, Fairy Tail." Jose boomed. "You have two choices. Get killed by my soldiers, or die by Jupiter."

"He's bluffing!" Max exclaimed. "He would kill his own men if he fired it. There's no way he'll do it!"

"Yes, he will." Cana corrected him. "That's Jose's Shade Magic. Those are ghost soldiers that he created. The real problem here is that cannon."

Natsu slammed a fist into his palm. "I'll deal with that thing!" He announced, already being flown towards it by Happy. "15 minutes is more than enough!"

"We're going too, Elfman!" Gray commanded.

"Right!"

"Angel and I will strengthen our defenses here!" Cana told the remaining members.

Loki watched as Mira picked Lucy up and put her on a Reedus-drawn carriage. "She's no help to us in this state, and she needs to recover. Take her to the safe-house, Reedus."

"Oui!"

Mira watched him drive away, before sighing and transforming into Lucy. "I might not have any power to fight, but I can still protect my friends. No matter what it takes!" She told herself.

* * *

"It won't budge!" Natsu groaned, repeatedly stomping on the cannon.

"Maybe we have to break it from the inside." Happy suggested.

"It's worth a try." Natsu consented, already making his way through the barrel. "Let's go!"

A minute later, he was on the other end. "Hey, Happy! What is that?"

"It looks like a lacryma that gathers magic power." Happy told him. "Although, this is my first time seeing one that big."

"All we have to do is break that thing, huh?" Natsu grinned. "Sounds easy."

"I can't let you do that." A shadowy figure remarked.

"Who cares?" Natsu shot towards it with a flaming hand. "I don't have time for you! Out of my way!"

The figure grinned when Natsu's fist suddenly swerved and punched the boy in the face.

"What the hell? Natsu exclaimed, igniting his hand again and checking if it worked. "What was that?"

"You're the one in our way." The man sneered.

* * *

Max scowled and shot some sand at the Shades, only for it to pass straight through. The creatures jumped at him, but Cana threw some cards that embedded themselves in the creatures and absorbed their magic power, dissolving them.

"The guild has to be protected!" Cana told him. "Those things are puppets that don't feel sadness for losing comrades or fear of having their guild destroyed. We cannot lose to scum like that!"

"Well spoken!" Angel added. "If they're shadows, let's give them light! Draco, now!"

The dragon grunted and engulfed the Shades in flames, destroying them in the light and heat of the fire. Jose merely grinned and sent out a new wave.

From the guild window, Mira-Lucy frowned. _Nine minutes before Jupiter fires... hurry, Natsu!_

* * *

"Move it!" Natsu yelled at the man in his way. "I'm going to destroy that thing!"

"I said I won't let you." The man repeated calmly. "Didn't I?"

"Don't waste my time!" Natsu shouted, charging forward with a flame punch. Happy sighed when the fist connected with Natsu's cheek again.

"You don't have time for him, Natsu!" The cat yelled. "You have to destroy Jupiter as fast as possible!"

Natsu roared and spat out fire at the man, which changed direction in mid-air and began to swirl around him instead. He grunted when the enemy ran forward and kneed him in the stomach.

"I am Totomaru of the Flame, a master of the fire element." The man introduced himself. "All flames are controlled by me."

"What?"

"Whether it belongs to an enemy or to nature, all flame is mine!"Totomaru announced, launching himself forward.

"My flame is my own!" Natsu protested.

Totomaru smirked. "This may turn out bad for you, Mr. Fire Mage."

Happy started panicking when magical energy began swirling in the lacryma. "Five minutes left, Natsu!"

"Blue Fire!" Totomaru shouted, engulfing Natsu in azure flames.

"So cold!" Natsu shivered, eating them. "I've never eaten fire this cold before."

"I see." Totomaru mused. "You're Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. This may prove problematic for both of us."

"If that won't reach you, then how about this?" Natsu grinned. "Fire Dragon's..."

Totomaru sighed and prepared himself.

"Spit!" Natsu laughed, spitting straight into Totomaru's eye.

"You bastard!" The Phantom mage roared. "Eat this! Orange Fire!"

"What the hell?" Natsu moaned as the fire surrounded him. "Oh man, this stinks! I think my nose is burning!"

"That's the smelly flame!" Totomaru chortled. "Like it?"

"I've had it with you!" Natsu screamed, lighting up his fist yet again. "Here!"

Totomaru grinned. "You never learn, do you?" He asked, redirecting the punch at Natsu's face again. The boy smirked and fire shot out of his elbow, surrounding Totomaru.

Totomaru grit his teeth. _He made the flame big enough to reach me! _"I won't fall for that again!" He exclaimed, leaping away from Natsu, who was preparing another huge attack.

"What the..." He muttered, shaking his hand to no avail. "It won't move... did he somehow block my magic during our fight?"

"This is my flame!" Natsu shrieked. "You won't move it without my permission!"

"Hah, you missed!" Totomaru cackled as the huge flame sped past him.

"Whoever said I was aiming for you?" Natsu grinned as the fire shattered the lacryma. "Now that that's dealt with, all that's left is dealing with you. It's our turn to crush you, Phantom!"

* * *

"Excellent job, Natsu." Cana smirked, watching as the cannon collapsed into the water.

"All that's left are Shades!" Angel yelled at the other members. "Everyone who can still fight, get to work!"

"Right!" The rejuvenated mages cheered.

* * *

"Master Jose." A messenger bowed fearfully. "Jupiter has been disabled."

"Those brats..." Jose grit his teeth. "No matter. Plan B."

* * *

"I understand your magic now." Natsu told Totomaru.

The man looked up as the room shook. "He's seriously resorting to that?" He yelled, panicked. "This room doesn't have any means of staying horizontal!"

"Horizontal?" Natsu frowned, before his cheeks swelled up.

* * *

"What the hell are they planning?" Wakaba yelled as the building stood up on six legs. Arms shot out from the sides and a helmeted head popped up from the roof, transforming the building into a robot.

"It's finished..." Totomaru chuckled. "The most powerful weapon our guild possesses... the Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk. II!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me..." Cana whispered, her cards falling from her limp hand. "What the hell?"

Around her, mages were milling around in a panic, too scared to act.

"It's headed this way!" Someone yelled. "It's going to trample the guild!"

"Stop yelling!" Cana ordered. "Concentrate on the Shades! Leave that thing to Natsu!"

"But Natsu's in there..." Max observed ."And that's a vehicle."

"Oh." Cana froze. "We're doomed."

* * *

"You gotta be kidding!" Totomaru burst into laughter. "He can't handle vehicles? Finally, a chance to turn the tide of battle!" He lifted his hands, forming a multicolored flame. "My ultimate magic... Rainbow Fire!"

He sweatdropped when his arm suddenly froze, then his jaw dropped as the ice spread and froze his entire body. "What is this?"

A huge arm lifted the ice block and hurled it through a hole into the sky. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"You're pathetic, you know that, Natsu?" Gray sighed.

"A man should make vehicles sick, not the other way around!" Elfman added.

Natsu shot up when the shaking ceased. "It stopped!"

"I'll check what's going on!" Happy shouted, flying out.

* * *

The gathered mages watched as the building raised a hand and began drawing a magical seal.

"No way?" Cana gasped. "That thing is a mage too?"

Inside the guild hall, Mira-Lucy shivered. "That's Abyss Break... a forbidden spell!"

Loke grit his teeth. "With a seal this size... everything all the way to the cathedral will be destroyed!"

* * *

"The building has transformed and is casting a spell to destroy most of the town!" Happy yelled, flying back inside.

The three boys exchanged a look, then sped off in different directions.

"Let's stop it!"

"We'll split up and find this guild's power source!"

"It's just one crazy thing after another!"

* * *

"Mira." Cana leaned by the window. "How long until that spell activates?"

Mira-Lucy frowned. "I'd say about ten minutes. I wonder if there's a way to destroy its power source."

"The guys on the inside are probably wondering the same thing."

Mira frowned. "Natsu's not the only one in there?"

"No." Cana told her. "Gray and Elfman went in to back him up."

"Elfman's in there?" Mira gasped. "He can't fight! You should know that too, Cana! It's fine if it's soldiers like those Shades, but if he goes up against the leaders..."

"I know you and Elfman were both seriously hurt, but Elfman is trying really hard to move past it." Cana explained.

Mira-Lucy clenched her fist and swung the door open, striding out of the guild, much to everyone's chagrin.

"I'm the one you're after, right?" She shouted at the robot. "Stop attacking the guild right now!"

"Do you honestly think I'd fall for the same trick twice?" Jose scowled. "You're not even that damnable spirit Gemini! Disappear, you impostor!"

Mira gasped. "He knew..."

"I was already aware Lucy Heartfilia wasn't there." Jose continued. "With her injuries, there was no way she'd return to the front lines so quickly.

Tears appeared in Mira's eyes. "Dammit..."

"Don't worry." Cana reassured her. "Elfman can fight."

* * *

"I will protect Fairy Tail, even if it costs me my life!" Elfman boomed, sprinting down a long hall. "But seriously, what's with this place?"

"Salut!" Sol grinned, twisting out of the floor. "Monsieur Elfman."

Elfman scowled at the new threat.

* * *

"Elfman..." Mira bowed her head, shedding her disguise. "You're in no condition to fight right now..."

A large shadow loomed over her. She didn't even manage to react before the building's arm grabbed her and held her up.

"Mira!"

"Hmmm." Jose frowned. "Attempting to deceive us. I don't think I like you, girl." The fingers tightened, beginning to crush her. "I'll just smash you to pieces."

Jaws dropped as a new figure approached the fighters. "You are..." Cana frowned. "No... the injuries are missing. Who are you?"

"Relax." The figure giggled. "She's fine. She's awake, and I shall help out as long as she remains so. She sent me, after all. What's the situation here?"

Cana sighed. "We're in a stalemate with the Shades. Mira's captured and slowly being crushed to death, and Natsu, Gray, and Elfman went inside. Mira's worried about Elfman, so go back him up."

"Understood." Gemini-Lucy grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

"I am Sol of the Earth." The man bowed elegantly. "You may call me Monsieur Sol."

"Great timing." Elfman grunted. "You can tell me how to stop this thing. Beast Arm: Black Bull!" His arm shimmered before turning black and much thicker with muscle."

"Oh?" Sol smirked. "Only your right arm can transform? It seems that what I've heard was accurate... although, my head does contain detail regarding every mage of Fairy Tail and their history."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Elfman shouted, narrowly missing the man with a punch.

"I do believe you had a younger sister, yes?" Sol spun, breaking chunks off of the floor. "Rock Concert!"

The debris smashed into Elfman, who threw his arms up hurriedly to shield himself.

"A while back, you underwent a full Take-Over, but it went wrong and you lost control." Sol grinned. "Your precious little sister gave her life to stop your rampage, isn't that right?"

Elfman glared at him.

"And the trauma you've acquired from that incident has prevented you from being able to perform a full Take-Over ever since." Sol finished, chuckling.

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Elfman roared, changing his limb into a metallic one. Sol grinned, avoiding his punch and twisting around the arm instead.

"Salut." He commented, his contorted face disturbingly close to Elfman's.

"Ugh, what a disgusting guy." Elfman grumbled, pulling at the rubbery body. "Why don't you get off me, you freak?"

Sol twisted away and kicked Elfman in the face, sending him sprawling. "Have we reached the finale already?"

_This guys is a lot stronger than he looks. Well then..._ He growled. _I have no choice but to do it!_

Magic power began to swirl around him as his entire body began to change. Sol grinned when an image of Lisanna entered Elfman's mind and the magic power dissipated, letting him drop to his knees.

"You shouldn't attempt what you cannot achieve!" Sol advised him ."It seems you wasted a lot of magic power in that attempt! Voila!" He landed a two-footed kick in Elfman's stomach.

"It's only natural that I, as a gentleman, end this with my most powerful spell. Platre Sonata!"

The huge fist made of plaster smashed into Elfman, knocking him into the wall and breaking it. Upside-down, his eyes widened as he noticed Mira struggling to escape her confines.

"Nee-chan!" He shot up.

"Oh?" Sol smirked, adjusting his monocle. "Your older sister... are you telling me that the woman out there is the famous Mirajane, once feared as 'Demon Mirajane'? It would seem that her magical power has diminished... what a shame."

"She is currently undergoing punishment for trying to deceive us." He told the horrified boy. "She should be smashed to pieces at any moment now."

"Run..." Mira begged, wincing in pain.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted. "Let her go right now!"

"Stop it!" Mira wailed as Sol smashed Elfman's head into the ground. "I don't care what happens to me, but leave Elfman alone!"

"Will you have to suffer through that again, I wonder." Sol mused. "Such a pity... first you lost your younger sister, and now your older sister will perish in front of your eyes..."

"Elfman!" Mira sobbed. "Run! Please!"

"I... I swore never to see your tears again, Nee-chan." Elfman growled. "So why are you crying?" He shot up, knocking Sol off. "Who was it that made you cry?"

Sol watched in fear as magic power swirled around Elfman's body.

"You can't!" Mira shouted. "You can still use only a single arm!"

Sol grinned. "She's right, you know."

"Lisanna died... because I was too weak." Elfman grunted. "I don't want to feel that way ever again! I want to become a strong man, one who can protect you, Nee-chan!" His skin began to change. "Let Nee-chan go!"

Sol adjusted his monocle in shock as Elfman grew bigger. "This... this is... the full Take-Over: Beast Soul?"

Mira watched in shock as Elfman transformed into a huge beast.

"Non, non, non, non, non, non, non!" Sol wailed. He gave one last weak 'non' when Elfman sent him flying. The large beast roared as it continued to force Sol deeper into the floor with each strike.

"Elfman?" Mira asked softly as he left the still body of Sol behind and ran over to her. "Can you hear me? You didn't lose all reason again, did you?"

She closed her eyes in fear as he reached for her, only to open them again when she felt herself get pulled out. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan..."

Her eyes widened.

"You probably never want to see this face again." Elfman sighed. "It was because I couldn't control this form that Lisanna..."

Mira gaped at him in wonder. "You're in control..."

"There was nothing else I could do." Elfman muttered. "I had to become stronger, or I couldn't protect Fairy Tail or you..."

"It was never your fault that Lisanna died." Mira gave him a sad smile. "Back then, you were also desperate to protect us..."

"I couldn't do it." Elfman whispered as his transformation faded. "And she... Lisanna died..."

"But I'm still alive." Mira hugged him. "We made a decision, didn't we? To live the way she would have wanted us to..."

"Nee-chan!" Elfman wailed. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Mira sighed. "Honestly, why are you crying?" She shook her head. "Thank you... Elfman."

"Non, non, non!" Sol chuckled, lifting himself up. "I'm not beaten yet!"

"Dammit!" Elfman cursed. "I have no strength left to fight him!"

Mira and Elfman's eyes widened when Sol was engulfed in violet light. When it faded, not a trace of him was left.

"Pathetic. Despicable." The newcomer spat, walking over to them.

"You killed him." Mira whispered in shock.

"I am a Spirit, not bound by the laws of humans." Gemini scowled. "Furthermore, he was not my contractor, but my enemy, so there will be no repercussions from the Spirit King either. And really, he dared mock you about the death of Lisa-chan. There can be no forgiveness or redemption for one like him."

"I see." Elfman muttered thoughtfully. "That name, Lisa-chan... as Gemini, you remember and feel the same things the person you mimic does, don't you? Only Lucy had Lisanna's permission to call her Lisa-chan."

Mira looked up and frowned. "Hey, you two. The speed at which that thing is drawing that seal has slowed down... I wonder why that is?"

"The forbidden spell Abyss Break... four elements: fire, water, earth, and wind." Mira gasped. "Elfman, how many of the Element Four are left?"

"Two, I think." Elfman scratched his chin. "We took out this guy and the fire guy."

"The speed of the drawing slowed down because of that." Gemini observed. "The giant's power source must be the Element Four. If we defeat all of them, we'll stop the spell."

Mira glanced at Gemini warily. "But no more killing, ok?"

Gemini-Lucy inclined her head towards Mira. "As you wish."

Elfman frowned. "Actually, with me, Natsu, and Gray here, we can probably handle the remaining two. Why don't you go back and guard Lucy? It's possible she might be targeted again."

Gemini nodded. "Very well."

* * *

"Whew." Cana sighed in relief. "Looks like Mira's all right." She dropped to one knee, clutching her head in exhaustion. Next to her, Angel was panting and struggling to stand as she was forced to send Draco back.

"Let's see if those things can melt!" She yelled. "Hydra, Acid Bomb!"

The spirit complied and spat corrosive acid at the Shades. The ones hit fell to the ground, the acid eating away at them.

_They're pushing themselves way too hard. Even that newcomer..._ Macao grinned. _But honestly, I wonder what it is that makes Fairy Tail's women so strong..._

* * *

"Hey, Happy, I've got an idea!" Natsu exclaimed as he sprinted down a long hallway. "If we beat up Jose, this whole battle with be over, right?"

Happy sighed. "Jose's magic is a powerful as Master Makarov's!" He protested. "There's no way you can beat him, Natsu!"

"But Gramps isn't around." Natsu reminded him. "So if not me, then who's going to do it?"

"That's right..." Happy sounded morose. "Master, Erza and Lucy aren't around, in the end someone will have to do it."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Natsu grinned, patting Happy. "Right?"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. _I wonder... even though Master, Erza, and Lucy have more powerful magic... something about Natsu just gives people hope..._

Natsu frowned when they ran into a wide room and a whirlwind appeared in front of them.

"How sad..." A voice intoned, as a large man materialized in the vortex. "When the wings of flame rot and fall away... all that remains is a dragon's corpse."

"This guys is one of the Element Four!" Happy warned Natsu.

"I am Aria of the Heavens." The man announced. "I have come to slay the Dragon."

* * *

Gray frowned and looked up at the sky. "Rain... the skies were clear a minute ago. What is this?"

"Drip, drip, drop." A woman chanted, approaching hm slowly. "Yes... Juvia is of the Element Four, Juvia of the Rain. Drip, drip, drop."

"Element Four..." Gray muttered.

"To think your guild could defeat two of the Element Four..." Juvia mused. "But Aria and Juvia are not to be underestimated."

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child." Gray told her. "I don't go easy on anyone who hurts my comrades."

Juvia stared at him for a moment, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. "Y-yes. Juvia has lost this battle." She began walking away. "Farewell."

Gray's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Juvia frowned in confusion._ Is Juvia... somehow afflicted by this man? This feeling in Juvia's chest..._

"Wait up!" Gray called after her. "Tell me how to stop this thing!"

_I must make him mine! _Juvia turned back towards Gray resolutely. _There is no turning back for Juvia!_

"Water Lock!" She shouted, trapping Gray in a sphere of water.

She gasped when Gray started struggling for breath. "W-what do I do now? He is in pain... I must release him!"

Gray froze the water and shattered it, injuring himself in the process.

_He froze and shattered it..._ Juvia observed in shock. _Juvia was certain her Water Lock couldn't be broken... is this fate?_

"You sure got me with that one." Gray observed, ripping his shirt and tying some of it over the wound as a makeshift bandage, tossing the rest away. "Ugh..."

_Why is he removing his clothes?" _Juvia panicked. _My heart... my heart is not ready for this!_

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, piercing her body with several spears. His eyes widened when her form turned to water and reformed after the attack.

"Juvia's body is made of the rain itself..." Juvia sighed. "Drip, drip, drop." _Just now, he attacked me... that's right, he is an enemy! Juvia must be strong... this is war._

"Farewell, sweet flower of love!" Juvia shouted. "Water Slicer!"

"The hell is she talking about?" Gray wondered, blocking the attack ."Ice Make: Battle Axe!" He swung, cutting her body in half only for it to reform again. "Tch."

"It is impossible for you to defeat Juvia." She informed him. "There is still a chance for you to retreat and remain safe."

"I request that you bring Lucy to me." She said. "If you do so, I shall speak with our master and convince him to withdraw."

"Quit messing around." Gray scowled. "Both sides have done too much fighting to stop now." He glared at her. "Besides, Lucy is our comrade. Even if it means my death, I won't hand her over!"

Juvia's umbrella fell to the ground. _Even if it means his death... his death... his death... love... a rival in __love!_

Gray's eyes widened when Juvia began to steam. "Juvia cannot allow this!" The girl roared. "Juvia shall never forgive Lucy!"

"Boiling water?" Gray frowned when the rain turned scalding hot. "And why is she mad at Lucy? Does she have a death wish?"

"Ice Ma-" He got cut off when a tendril of hot water smashed into him. "Dammit!" He cursed when another one barely missed him. "It's so fast! I can't even keep up!"

He ducked under a large wave. "If I don't buy myself some time... Ice Make: Shield!"

He watched in shock as the next attack melted the shield in seconds. "No way..."

"My jealousy is boiling!" Juvia shouted.

"What does that even mean?" Gray asked, as another attack engulfed him. "It's so hot... my skin is burning!"

A geyser erupted from underneath him and shot him high into the air. "Dammit!" He swore. "If I could just fight back..." He pushed his hands into the water. "Freeze!"

Juvia watched in shock as the geyser slowly froze "Impossible... Juvia's boiling water is freezing? And not only that..."

Gray's jaw dropped when he noticed his hand was resting on Juvia's frozen chest. "No! I..."

"I'm so embarrassed." Juvia muttered. "To be taken advantage of in this state..."

"Sorry!" Gray exclaimed hurriedly as the ice receded.

_He released me from the ice?_ Juvia was confused. _He's so kind... but why?_

"Do-over!" Gray shouted, taking a few steps back.

"No..." Juvia told him. "Juvia cannot hurt you..."

"You can't hurt me?" Gray frowned. "You mean you know you won't win?"

"I'm stronger than Lucy." Juvia protested. "I can protect you..."

"Protect me?" Gray was confused. "Why would you..."

"I..." Juvia choked. "I lo..."

"Man, did this rain just intensify?" Gray looked up. "This thing is so depressing..."

Juvia's eyes went wide. _He's just like the others..._

Gray took a hasty step back when Juvia began to steam again. "What the..."

"You're just like them!" She screamed, blasting Gray with another jet of water and trapping him inside it.

"I'll just freeze it again." Gray thrust his hand forward to no avail. "It's even hotter than before?"

"I don't need love!" Juvia exclaimed. "I don't need it!"

"_I hope Juvia-chan doesn't go on the field trip with us." A small kid laughed. _

"_Yeah." His friend nodded. "It always rains when she's around."_

_Juvia sighed, sewing a smile on a plain white doll. "Juvia is... a rain woman?"'_

"_Why is it always raining?" Bora of Prominence complained loudly. "I can't go fishing or camping with you! Please, just... break up with me."_

_I'm one of the Element Four! _Juvia grit her teeth. _A proud mage of Phantom Lord!_

"I won't lose!" Gray shouted furiously, freezing the water again. "Not to someone like Phantom!"

Juvia gasped as the rain turned into snow and hail. "S-such magical power... he even froze the rain..."

"Ice Geyser!" A spiky block of ice shot out of the ground, freezing Juvia before shattering and letting her defeated form fall to the ground.

Juvia blinked, staring up at the sky. "I... lost?"

Gray grinned. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Cooled off yet?"

Juvia's eyes widened when the clouds cleared and the sun appeared. "The rain... has stopped?"

"It finally cleared up!" Gray exclaimed happily.

_This is... the clear sky?_ Juvia stared. _How beautiful.._

"So..." Gray turned to her, grinning. "You up for another round?"

Hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes before she slumped to the ground in a faint.

* * *

"It's been over ten minutes and that thing hasn't activated yet!" Nab exclaimed. "This is driving me crazy! Isn't it ever going to end?"

Laki frowned. "I think the giant's movements have slowed down." She observed.

"Natsu and the others must be doing all they can to stop that thing from the inside." Cana muttered, trying to wake up Angel, who collapsed from using up too much magic power. "We can only hope they succeed..."

* * *

"Gray!" Elfman bellowed, rushing up to the ice mage.

"Elfman?" Gray glanced from him to his sister. "And Mira? What are you doing here?"

"Is this the third Element Four member?" Elfman asked, staring at Juvia's body. _What's with the weird happy expression on her face?_

"There's only one of them left." Mira told the two boys. "If we defeat the last one, we'll stop the giant. We can do this!"

* * *

Natsu panted, glaring at Aria angrily.

"I'm impressed." Aria told him. "You're still able to stand. You are quite something."

"Dammit!" Natsu roared, charging forward with another punch.

_What's with this guy? _Happy trembled in fear behind a column. _I've never seen Natsu losing so badly in a fight!_

"There is nothing you can do to counter my Airspace Magic." Aria announced, as Natsu slammed into an invisible wall and crashed back.

_His magic is invisible!_ Happy wailed internally. _What can we do?_

"You're still standing, Salamander." Aria observed. "Astounding."

"Well, I can't just let you beat me..." Natsu growled. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail... and you're pissing me off, you bastard!"

"Airspace: Zetsu." Aria intoned, sending Natsu flying with several translucent blows.

_He's too strong. _Tears appeared in Happy's eyes. "This guy is the strongest of the Element Four..."

"There is always someone stronger, young dragon." Aria informed Natsu, vanishing before the boy's fiery breath could reach him.

"It's over, Salamander." He sighed, appearing behind the boy. "Now you shall share Makarov's fate. Airspace: Metsu!"

Natsu's eyes widened as light surrounded him. "Oh, crap!"

"Your magic shall be reduced to nothing!" Aria exclaimed.

An armored fist suddenly slammed into his face, knocking him backwards and breaking the spell on Natsu.

"Erza!" Happy cheered.

"Oh?" Aria adjusted his hat. "A newcomer?"

Natsu frowned. "Are you sure you should be moving with those wounds?"

"This guy did that to Master..." Erza growled.

"How very sad." Aria remarked. "For Salamander and Titania to both perish before me..."

"The one who dared attack the old man..." Erza glared at him. "That was you, correct?"

Aria chuckled. "If I'm going to fight against the mighty Erza, even I will have to take this seriously." He reached up and pulled the bandages around his eyes off. "Come at me, Titania."

* * *

"His eyes?" Gray frowned.

Mira nodded."Yes. Aria of the Heavens always keeps his eyes covered. Apparently keeping them shielded is the only way he can control his vast power."

Elfman was shocked."What the hell?"

"At any rate, if we run into Aria, we have to defeat him before he uncovers them!" Mira instructed the boys. "If he does that, we may lose all hope of winning!"

* * *

"The magic array is shining!" Someone exclaimed.

"Has it been completed?"

"This is bad!"

Cana grit her teeth. "After all this... is this the end?"

* * *

Aria grinned as his eyes began to glow. "I have activated the airspace of death, 'Zero'." He told Erza. "This airspace consumes all life. Nothing within can survive."

"Magic that consumes life?" Erza sneered. "Why do you bastards find it so easy to steal lives?"

"Let's have some fun, Titania." Aria goaded her. "I wonder... can you survive this airspace?"

Erza scowled and swung her sword at the airspace.

"What the..." Aria's eyes widened as she hacked away repeatedly. "She's slicing up the airspace?"

He flinched when Erza appeared in front of him with a murderous glare.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She yelled, requipping in a split second and sending him flying. "Circle Sword!"

Aria yelled in pain as he collapsed on the ground.

"Master could never be defeated by someone like you." Erza announced. "Your tale ends here."

* * *

Next time: iron versus fire. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	11. The Two Dragon Slayers

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

The gathered mages watched in shock as the Abyss Break seal faded and the robot began to crumble.

"You pulled it off..." Cana smiled in relief as cheers erupted around her. "You guys..."

* * *

Erza grunted and plunged her sword into the ground to steady herself. "It's over..."

Natsu grinned. "Nice job, Erza!"

"Aye!"

* * *

Gray and Elfman looked around the collapsing hallway. "What is this?"

"Natsu must have defeated Aria!"

Mira grinned. "It stopped!" She exclaimed. "Abyss Break has been averted!"

* * *

"Impossible!" Jose roared. "Those pieces of trash from Fairy Tail managed to take out the entire Element Four?"

The Phantom mages around him began to back away in fear. "There must be some sort of mistake..."

Jose clenched his fist. "Where is Gajeel?"

"Honestly, we don't know where he is." Someone dared tell him.

"I might know where he is." A smug female voice announced as Lucy smashed the wall down and walked in, dragging a badly beaten Iron Dragon Slayer behind her. "I'd appreciate it if your trash didn't interrupt me when I'm trying to sleep."'

"What the hell?"

"She took out Gajeel!"

"Run for your lives!"

Jose grit his teeth in fury. "What are you doing here, girl? You think that just because you defeated Gajeel, you can take me on?"

"Oh, no. No. Not at all." Lucy smirked. "I just brought him back cause he stinks." She shook the limp body. "Seriously, he does."

Jose sneered. "How did he lose to the likes of you, anyway?"

Lucy smiled. "Well..."

* * *

"Aha!" Gajeel grinned, having blasted the safe-house door open. "I found ya!"

Lucy sighed and looked at him. "Seriously? Can't you see I'm in bed, trying to rest?" She glanced at Gemini, who was standing guard over her. "Gemini, coded form 3, if you would."

Gemini-Lucy nodded and transformed into Laxus.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gajeel groaned as Gemini-Laxus towered over him. "That is just cheap!"

"With my current level of magical power, Gemini can memorize three human forms." Lucy explained, climbing out of bed. "I had them memorize me, Erza, and Laxus. With that, I'm prepared for anything." She grinned. "Have at it!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" A burnt and smoking Gajeel exclaimed, barely dodging another lightning bolt. "Why don't you fight me with your own power, you coward?"

"Um, duh." Lucy looked at him as if he was stupid. "I summon Spirits. The very purpose of Celestial Wizards is to fight with borrowed power. However, since you asked nicely..."

Gajeel blinked when Lucy was suddenly right in front of him. _Fast!_ Was all that crossed his mind before she sent him flying.

"I'll fight with Gemini if you'd prefer that." She announced, grabbing his head and slamming it into a wall repeatedly. "Two against one sound better, then?"

Gemini-Laxus smirked and electrocuted them both.

"What the hell are you?" Gajeel rasped, collapsing to the ground, completely charred. Before him, Lucy appeared barely affected by the attack she just received.

"I'm an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Lucy snarled, pulling him up and scowling in his face. "And you, my dear idiot, pissed me off."

She sighed and smashed his face into the floor, knocking him out.

* * *

"And that's how I beat him." Lucy smirked. "Good times."

"Someone get Gajeel some iron to eat!" Jose commanded. "The rest of you, take her out! I have to take care of something else right now."

A man came rushing towards where Lucy tossed Gajeel, carrying a large metal bookshelf with him. The rest slowly began to close in on Lucy.

"Excellent..." Gajeel managed out, eyeing his meal. "That will get me back to full strength. Just don't make me fight that she-demon again."

* * *

Loke gasped as he ran into the safe-house and noticed all the damage. In front of the door was Reedus, bruised and barely conscious.

"Dammit!" Loke cursed. "They got to Lucy already!"

He looked around the wrecked room and frowned. "Those burns are from lightning." He observed. "What the hell happened to this place?"

"Reedus!" He knelt down next to the artist. "What happened here?"

"It was... Gajeel..." Reedus choked. "He came after Lucy..."

"You mean she got taken?"

"No..." Reedus gave a weak grin. "She beat him... with Gemini-Laxus..."

Loke looked around. "That explains the burns. Where is she, then?"

"She went... to fight..." Reedus coughed. "Dragged Gajeel away... with her..."

* * *

"To all Fairy Tail members out there." Jose began, broadcasting his voice. "We have lured Lucy Heartfilia into our trap." He moved, letting the sounds of the Phantom crowd fighting her be heard. "She is being overwhelmed by my forces as I speak, and will shortly be defeated. When that happens, our first objective will be achieved." He grinned. "With that, we only have one goal remaining."

A large new wave of Shades poured out of the robot. "To slaughter the lot of you!" Jose finished, laughing sinisterly.

"Make sure my men defeat Lucy." He ordered his servant, having cut the communication off. "I have to deal with the insects that managed to get in. They shall learn not to expect any more miracles."

* * *

"Natsu..." Erza groaned weakly. "Release... your power..."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened.

"Inside you... there is a power that lies dormant..." Erza told him. "Believe in yourself... and awaken it..."

"Now is the time." She coughed. "Help Lucy out... and protect the guild..."

"Now go!" She yelled. "You are the one who will surpass me!"

Happy gaped as magical power began to focus around Natsu and flames enveloped him. Erza grinned weakly when Natsu roared furiously and his eyes began to glow white. _Perfect..._

* * *

"Erza!" Gray yelled in surprise as he, Elfman, and Mira ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Mira glanced at the fallen Element Four mage. "That's Aria! You were the one who defeated him?"

Gray was shocked. "You actually fought someone in your condition?"

"I didn't want you to see me in such a state..." Erza smiled weakly. "Looks like I could still use some improvement, huh?"

Their eyes widened as a sudden chill and feeling of death permeated the air.

"My, my." Jose smirked, clapping mockingly. "What a wonderful show you all put on. I honestly never expected you all to provide me with this much entertainment."

_This guy is the master of Phantom._ Mira covered her mouth in disgust._ His magic feels so evil... just being near him makes me feel physically sick..._

"I must thank you for entertaining me so much." Jose stepped forward. "But I've had enough."

Gray and Elfman scowled and prepared themselves to fight. Jose's smirk widened as he raised his hand.

"Get away!" Erza shouted at them.

A vortex of dark purple energy shout out from Jose, swallowing Gray and Elfman. A moment later, their limp forms crashed to the ground.

Erza scowled and launched herself at the guild master, requipping in mid-step and slashing at him. The man easily dodged, grabbed her leg, and threw her into a wall.

"You..." Jose observed. "I seem to remember you getting hit by Jupiter, just like Heartfilia. It's amazing that the two of you still have the strength to fight."

"My friends give me strength." Erza shot back. "If I'm fighting for those I love, I don't care what happens to me."

"Such perseverance." Jose's face split in a wide grin. "Yes... you are truly an opponent worth killing!"

* * *

Gajeel watched as Lucy took down the remaining Phantom mages. "I don't believe this." He muttered. "She actually seems to be getting stronger as she fights!"

He frowned and slowly picked himself up. "She's regained her strength, while I'm in worse shape than before. If it wasn't for that meal, I wouldn't even be conscious. I might have restored my magic power, but I still don't stand a chance here..."

He sighed, turning his arm into an iron club. "But if I don't try, we're going to lose this war!"

Natsu burst out of the floor, covered in fire and looking livid.

"Excellent." Gajeel grinned. "I knew I smelled you, Salamander. I always wanted to go up against a fellow Dragon Slayer."

Lucy sighed and leaned back against a wall. "Knock yourself out, then."

Gajeel's eyes widened when Natsu was suddenly right in front of him, delivering a vicious right hook to the iron eater's jaw. He didn't even manage to regain his bearings before a second punch knocked him airborne.

"Don't get cocky!" Gajeel yelled, pushing himself off the ceiling with a grin. "Iron Dragon Club!"

Natsu leaped back and balanced on the metal arm. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He yelled, hitting Gajeel again. The man smirked and retaliated with an arm transformed into a jagged sword.

"Iron Dragon Blade!" He shouted, hitting Natsu in the stomach.

"So that's how two Dragon Slayers fight." Lucy observed as Gajeel kicked Natsu in the head. "What a slug-fest. I'm bored."

She examined the keys on her keyring. "Oh yeah, I have that new key from Galuna Island. Haven't even summoned it yet."

"I'm going to go ahead and sign a contract with a new spirit!" She told the fighters. "Don't mind me!"

"Go ahead." Gajeel grunted, deciding not to anger her. He glanced at Natsu and smirked. "I think it's about time we wrap this up, Salamander!"

"Already?" Natsu grinned back." I'm just getting started, ya rust bucket!"

"I am a person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit world." Lucy chanted to herself. "Thou shall answer my call and pass through the gate." The key in her hand lit up. "Open, Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"

"Hello." The newly arrived spirit bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Lucy gazed up at the man wearing a horse outfit and holding a bow. "That is a really weird costume."

Gajeel began chuckling as iron scales formed on his arm. "Here ya go!" He shouted, smashing the metal-covered hand into Natsu's cross-guard and sending him flying.

"Those scales are made of solid steel." Happy grit his teeth. "This is bad! Those scales are making his attacks twice as destructive!"

Natsu grunted as he smashed a fiery fist into Gajeel's face, only to leap back with a howl of pain.

"His defense had increased as well?" Happy gasped, staring at the thin iron covering Gajeel's face.

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Uh-oh!" Happy paled. "Duck for cover!"

"Roar!"

The two attacks collided and the resulting force sent the unconscious Phantom mages hurtling across the floor towards the wall.

Gajeel grinned. "Looks like the difference between our dragon elements is becoming clear... Salamander." He announced, walking out of the smoke relatively unharmed. "Even if your fire attacks can burn an opponent to ashes, they can't do a thing against steel. On the other hand, my breath of iron blades seems to have cut you up pretty badly."

"Is that so?" Natsu growled, as part of Gajeel's face armor cracked and fell off. "You seem to forget that dragon flames can incinerate anything. If you don't come at me with everything you've got, I'll smash you to pieces, Gajeel." Natsu told him seriously. "Now that we've got the measure of each other, playtime's over."

"There ain't room for two dragons in the sky." Gajeel smirked. "I'll strike you down... Salamander Natsu!"

* * *

Wails split the air as a Shade-operated battering ram smashed into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"No!" Wakaba shouted as the walls began to fall apart. "Our guild... it's..."

Another ram crashed into the building, followed by a third one.

"It can't end like this!" Cana wailed. "Not our guild!"

More cries resonated as the building began to quake.

* * *

Lucy watched as Gajeel and Natsu pummeled each other, creating a large shock wave with the force of their blows. Her eyes strained to keep up as they engulfed each other in a flurry of ridiculously fast punches. "I think my head is starting to spin."

Gajeel frowned as he barely dodged a flaming kick and responded by elbowing Natsu in the chin. The pink-haired boy flipped in mid-air and delivered a vicious uppercut to the iron eater. Both roared as they aimed more fists at each other.

Gajeel grunted as he headbutted Natsu and sent him reeling. Even as he fell back, Natsu countered by slamming a fist into Gajeel's forehead. Both stumbled back, Natsu bleeding and Gajeel having several new cracks in his armor.

Natsu's eyes widened when Gajeel ripped out a floor tile and proceeded to munch on it. "No fair!" He exclaimed. "How come you get to eat?"

Gajeel smirked. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

A series of lightning-fast attacks smashed into Natsu, sending him flying. The Iron Dragon Slayer followed up with a brutal right hook and a knee to the gut.

"This is getting bad." Lucy observed calmly. "He'd better focus."

"I guess this is it." Gajeel grinned. "I have no further use for you. Get out of my sight, trash!" He yelled, using Natsu to smash a wall to pieces. The fire-eater slumped over the debris, defeated.

"Take a good look at what you've been protecting." Gajeel indicated the crumbling Fairy Tail guild. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the building finally gave in and collapsed.

* * *

"_Whoaaaa..." An eleven-year-old Lucy looked up at the large proud building. "Amazing!"She turned to the girl she was carrying on her back. "What do you think, Lisa-chan?"_

_Lisanna giggled. "It looks fantastic! Right, Nee-chan?"_

"_Yes, it does." Lucy and Mira chorused, before smirking at each other. Elfman sweat-dropped._

* * *

"_I'm Erza." An armor-clad redhead extended her hand. "It's a pleasure."_

_Mira glanced at the girl in contempt. "I don't like you." She stated bluntly._

_Lucy crossed her arms. "If Mira doesn't like you, then I don't either!" She announced stubbornly._

* * *

"_Gray!" A much younger Cana yelled at a raven-haired boy. "You lost your clothes again!"_

_Lucy and Lisanna giggled as Gray panicked, vainly trying to find a shirt._

* * *

"_So what do you think?" Makarov grinned. "You like it here? Wanna join?"_

"_Yes, sir!" The blond girl and three white-haired kids cheered._

* * *

"You bastard..."

Gajeel paled and turned to Lucy, who was staring at him unnervingly. "Uh-oh."

"You dared raise a hand against Fairy Tail?" She screamed as magic power erupted around her. "You dared mock our guild? There can be no forgiveness for what you've done! Disappear!"

She sketched a curved line with a glowing finger and Gajeel howled in pain as a pillar of violet light swallowed him.

"Fade away!" She commanded, creating a second column of light around him.

"Vanish!" A third shot engulfed him, dissolving most of his iron armor.

"Die!" She screeched, drawing two large circles in the air.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from drawing the finishing line and erasing Gajeel from existence. "Don't." Natsu warned her. "I'll take care of him." He grinned. "I could sure use some fire to eat, though."

"I see." Sagittarius nodded as Lucy collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her murderous rage finished. "Creating fire is well within my capabilities."

Natsu smirked as the spirit shot several arrows at pieces of machinery, which exploded.

"To set machinery aflame is mere child's play for my arrows." Sagittarius announced.

"Awesome!" Natsu commented, swallowing the resulting flames. "I'm all fired up now!"

He charged at the weakly standing Gajeel and sent him flying out of the building with a single punch. "You scum destroyed our guild." He observed. "Time to repay the favor!"

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu roared, unleashing a flurry of fiery blows at anything within reach.

The boy smirked as the Phantom Lord building began to collapse and pieces of it fell into the water below. "Now we're even!"

Happy sighed as he lifted up Lucy and flew out from the collapsing building.

"Heh." Natsu grinned, dragging himself to a secure spot. "I guess I don't have any strength left."

"Honestly..." Lucy smiled weakly. "You really go over the top sometimes..."

* * *

Jose chuckled, unfazed by the shaking building. "That Dragon Slayer of yours sure likes to rampage."

Erza panted, glancing around at the unconscious forms of Mira, Elfman, and Gray. "Looks like Natsu got underestimated in his fight... his power is probably on my level, or perhaps even higher than that..."

"How modest of you, Titania." Jose smirked. "Your magical strength is truly magnificent. No one I faced before this has managed to last so long against me. Why, if you haven't been weakened by Jupiter, who knows how things would have turned out."

He raised his hand and began focusing magical energy. "It sickens me to think that a mage of that level could exist in Makarov's guild!"

Erza screamed as a blast of dark energy smashed her into a wall.

"Do you understand why I didn't simply kill Makarov?" Jose asked her. "It was to show him despair. How would he feel if he opened his eyes to find his beloved guild and comrades completely destroyed? Heh... the sorrow he would feel..."

"I will kill that man only after I make him know despair and sorrow!" He yelled insanely. " I cannot simply kill him! I must make him suffer all the way to the end!"

"How pathetic." Erza sneered as she dodged his next attack.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild in Fiore." Jose explained. "In the entire country, our magic were unsurpassed, our members' skills were top notch, and our funding was unending! But then, in just a few short years, Fairy Tail came to power. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, and Lucy... those names even reached my home town. And the title of Salamander became known across the entire country!"

"Before I knew it, those two guilds, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, came to represent this country's strength." Jose sneered. "I just couldn't stand it... Fairy Tail, which had started out as a shitty, pathetic little guild, was our equal?"

Erza was disgusted. "Are you saying you started all this because of some petty jealousy?"

"That's not it." Jose shook his head. "We just wish to make it undeniably obvious who is truly superior here!" He announced, blasting Erza with another attack.

"That guild has been getting on my nerves for a long time." He told her. "But the trigger for it was a small, trivial matter. We received a request to retrieve the young heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza grit her teeth. "Lucy?"

"It sickened me!" Jose roared, slamming Erza into a wall ."The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Fiore had joined Fairy Tail? How much power did you have to gain before you were satisfied? If you had free access to the Heartfilia fortune, then your power would have truly exceeded our own! And that was the one thing I couldn't let slide!"

Despite her pain, Erza grinned. "It's sad how hung up you are on being the best, and all that crap... but your information network is truly pathetic..."

Jose scowled. "What?"

"Lucy ran away from home over six years ago, and never hid who she was..." Erza observed. "And yet it never crossed our minds to use her for her money... even though she didn't have access to any of it after she ran away..."

She started chuckling. "She lives in an apartment that she rents out for a measly 70000 jewels, in order to save money... just like the rest of us, she works her ass off on jobs... she fights with us, laughs with us, and cries with us... she's an S-Class mage of our guild, who got the title simply to prove herself in our eyes... you're telling me that was the trigger of this war? Lucy, the heiress of the Heartfilia family, who after six years is finally wanted by her father? A flower cannot choose where it blooms... and a child cannot choose its own parents. Just what the hell do _you_ know about Lucy?"

"I guess I'll find out." Jose acquiesced. "I'm not going to hand her over just for the measly payment we got offered. I'm going to hold her here until they have no money left. My goal is the entire Heartfilia fortune!"

"Damn you!" Erza screamed as he attacked her again. Jose frowned when a sphere of light surrounded her, stopping his attack.

"Who's there?" Jose shouted. "Show yourself?"

"You have spilled so much blood here..." A new voice observed angrily. "The blood of children. Thanks to pitiful parents, a child was forced to suffer pain and shed tears... and that goes for more than one child. This has gone far enough..."

The smoke cleared to reveal Makarov, clad in his Wizard Saint robes. "I must put an end to this!"

"Master!"

"You wish to cause a cataclysm here?" Jose laughed.

Makarov glared at him. "If it proves necessary for my guild!"

* * *

Porlyusica looked up at the sky and sighed. _ The trees, the earth, and the atmosphere... they are all afraid..._

"This is why humanity is such a foolish race!" She shouted, kicking a crate over. "A race of simple-minded fools who see fighting as the only solution to everything!"

"And that idiot Makarov!" She yelled, kicking an apple away. "If you want to die, then go ahead!" Her eyes widened as a black-clad figure caught the apple she kicked. "Mystogan..."

"May I?"

"I see..." She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I found it odd that Makarov recovered so quickly. You're the one who gathered all of his magic power together, aren't you?"

"A giant has made his move." Mystogan observed, munching on the apple calmly. "The war will soon come to an end."

"I don't like to make remarks that endorse the fighting of humans against each other." Porlyusica sighed. "But you're one of Makarov's comrades. You should join him and involve yourself in the conflict somehow."

A wind suddenly blew across the clearing. Porlyusica's eyes widened as a large number of flags, all bearing the same symbol, drifted into the clearing.

_Phantom's flags?_ Porlyusica was shocked. _Don't tell me he took out all of Phantom's branches by himself?_

* * *

"This warm feeling..." Gray mumbled, as he and Elfman woke up . "This magic feels almost nostalgic..."

"You should all leave this place at once." Makarov ordered them.

"Master?"

"Why are you here?"

"We should do as he says." Erza glared at Jose as she ran by him.

"Now that you are here, I have no interest in those weakling." Jose watched as Erza helped Mira escape.

"If we stay here, we'll only distract Master!" Erza sighed. "We should just leave it to him."

"It has been six long years since was last faced each other like this." Jose sneered as Erza and the others fled. "Who would have guessed that Fairy Tail would become so powerful during that time? Mind you, it's just a pile of rubble now."

"A guild is not a physical building!" Makarov corrected him, drawing a constellation-like figure in the air. "It is the members who truly matter!"

"This is exhilarating, though." Jose smirked. "For two of the Ten Wizard Saints to fight like this in order to determine who is superior... how exciting."

"I must thank you for all your efforts, children." Makarov sighed as his drawing began to glow. "You have done well. Take pride in being a part of Fairy Tail!"

Clouds began to swirl in the sky above the Phantom Lord building. The Fairy Tail mages watched as lighting began to strike around it and the earth and sea alike began to shake.

"Impressive." Makarov intoned, calmly blocking a magic blast. "So much power at your age. You certainly have earned your title of Wizard Saint."

The old man sighed. "Had you chosen to use that power for good, you would have become a role model for the younger generation. Instead, because of what you've done you will be remembered as an example of how mages should not act."

Jose sneered. "Are you preaching at me?"

"As is the custom in Fairy Tail, I shall give you to the count of three." Makarov grew to the size of a house. "Kneel."

"Hmmm?" Jose raised an eyebrow.

"One."

"I was wondering what nonsense you were going to spout, but asking me to kneel?" Jose laughed. "You cannot be serious!"

"Two."

"You want me to kneel before you, to acknowledge you as the strongest guild in the kingdom?" Jose was livid. "Stop fooling around. In combat, we are equal! No, more than that... I am stronger!"

"Three."

"You are the one who should be kneeling before me!" Jose roared. "Now die! Crumble to pieces and vanish from history, Fairy Tail!"

"That's enough." Makarov slammed his palms together as light erupted around him. "I invoke... Fairy Law!"

Light burst out of the Phantom Lord building, engulfing the army of Shades, the fighting Fairy Tail mages, and the ruined guild hall. The fighters watched in awe as the Shades dissolved.

"The Shades... they're disappearing?"

"How come we aren't affected?"

"This light... is friendly?"

"It's Fairy Law." Erza informed them. "It's sacred light that only targets darkness. Only those the caster considers his enemies are affected by it! It's a magic that is considered to be a legendary spell!"

* * *

Makarov watched as Jose vainly tried shielding his eyes, his jaw slack and his entire form a faded white color. "Never come near Fairy Tail again!"

The man sighed and headed towards the exit. "You've done so much damage, the council is bound to notice us. We should take care of ourselves now."

_Our master has fallen! How sad... _Aria thought as he shimmered in behind Makarov. _Once again, he's left himself wide open..._

A fist stretched out and smashed him into a wall. "It's over." Makarov grunted, reforming his arm. "The battle has ended. If you continue to fight, I'll have no choice but to eradicate you! Now, take Jose with you and leave!"

* * *

Cheering erupted as Happy dropped Lucy off in the crowd. "We won!"

"We defeated Phantom!"

Erza frowned. "Where's Natsu?" She asked the Exceed.

"He said he had something to do."

Gray frowned. "Like what?"

* * *

"Hey." Natsu rasped weakly. "Gajeel... Can you hear me?"

"..."

"Fine, whatever..." Natsu chuckled. "It hurts to talk, so... I'll just ask quickly. Your Dragon Slayer magic... where did you learn it?"

Silence.

"Hey, it's the first time I met someone using the same magic as me!" Natsu exclaimed. "You could at least tell me..."

"Metalicana..." Gajeel growled. "The Iron Dragon Metalicana..."

Natsu dragged himself forward. "So you did learn from a dragon!"

Gajeel looked up sharply. "You too?"

"Where is Metalicana now?" Natsu demanded.

"I dunno." Gajeel grunted. "He disappeared. Metalicana suddenly vanished one day... without even saying anything."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"He was such a selfish bastard..."

"That wasn't on July 7th in the year 777, was it?"

Gajeel turned towards him. "Do you know where Metalicana is?"

"No." Natsu shook his head. "The one I'm looking for is the Fire Dragon Igneel."

"Seven years ago, year 777..." Gajeel mused. "July 7th... two dragons disappeared?"

"What's with all the sevens?"

"Whatever." Gajeel scoffed, slowly limping away. "It's got nothing to do with me."

Natsu nodded. "If you're going, hurry up and get out of here."

"This is our guild!" Gajeel exclaimed furiously. "You get out!"

"If you find out something about Igneel, let me know." Natsu told him ."We are both Dragon Slayers, after all."

"Are you kidding me?" Gajeel roared. "Next time I see you, I'll kill you! Just wait!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved a hand dismissively. "What a rough guy."

* * *

"It got trashed pretty bad." Makarov sighed, looking at the ruined building.

Lucy nodded, leaning against the remains of a wall. "Yeah."

"Hey!" A new voice called. The girl looked up to see Levy, Jet, Droy, and Reedus approaching, all with various injuries. "We heard what happened. You were awesome, Lu-chan!"

"It was a victory all of us participated in." Jet announced.

"Even though our guild got trashed." Droy laughed. "We can rebuild it easily."

"Oui!" Reedus bowed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use." He grinned. "But you handled yourself just fine, Lucy."

"Lucy." Makarov started. "You probably already know this, but it needs to be said anyway. Though we may not fully share in each other's happiness and sadness, we can do so to some extent."

The gathered mages smiled as they watched him talk.

"That is what it means to be a guild." Makarov explained. "One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger. And one person's tears become everyone's tears."

"You don't have to feel any guilt over what happened." Makarov told her. "So hold your head high with pride, because you are a valued member of the Fairy Tail family."

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy muttered softly. "I already knew all that."

* * *

"Paaaar... Tay!" Cana cheered, finishing a mug of beer in one go. "Awesome place you got here, Lucy!"

Lucy nodded, putting down a large home-made cake on the table, much to Erza's delight. "Yeah, and it only costs me my pocket change."

Levy and Mira grinned at each other.

"Wanna make it half your pocket change then?" Angel asked curiously. "I do need a place to stay and you have enough room for two here."

Lucy nodded. "As long as Erza doesn't say no."

"Why would... oh, I see what you did there."

Mira giggled. "Come on, Angel, let Mr and Mrs Scarlet figure things out."

"I call Mrs!" Lucy shouted quickly.

"Dammit." Erza muttered, helping herself to a third piece of cake. "I resent your implication of me being a male."

Cana burst into drunken laughter and fell off her chair.

"So what will you do now, Lu-chan?" Levy asked curiously. "I know you still think bad about your father hiring Phantom to attack Fairy Tail."

"That's easy." Lucy gave a feral grin. "I'll make him wish he was never born."

"But wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be born as well?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, what a great comeback." Mira smirked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but seriously." Lucy sighed, ignoring Cana throwing up in the toilet. "I am going to have serious words with him." She looked around the assembled girls. "Anyone wanna join me?"

The girls shook their heads. "This is a family issue, it wouldn't feel right to meddle." Bisca sighed. "Besides, you'll do fine."

"I can join you, if you want." A new voice came from the windowsill. "Oh, a party? Why wasn't I invited?"

"It's a girl's night." Lucy sighed. "Get out, Natsu."

"Do you have any fish?"

Mira frowned. "I think Lucy told you to get out, Happy."

"Actually, she was only talking to Natsu."

Erza was suddenly in front of the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed, already reaching for her sword. "Leave."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

The sweeping woman's eyes widened when she noticed a black-clad blond girl approaching her. "Everyone!" She shouted in fear. "The Mistress has returned!"

"I'm outta here!"

"I left my stove on!"

"I think it's time for my retirement!"

Lucy sighed as her father's staff milled around in panic, trying to flee. _I guess word of my exploits must have reached here..._

"Ah, Mistress." A maid in front of her father's door bowed apologetically, trying to hide her shaking knees. "I'm afraid your father won't-"

"Move."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Jude Heartfilia flinched when his study door exploded inwards. _Oh no._

"FATHER!"

_Oh Kami NO!_

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy screeched. "You sent Phantom Lord after me? Did your precious money remove all sanity from that brain of yours? Answer me!"

Jude shrunk in his seat, feeling as if it was his mother in front of him instead of his daughter. "Prince Sawalu of the Julenelle family has expressed interest in you and I thought..."

"I am your daughter, not a piece of property to be auctioned off to the highest bidder!" Lucy interrupted him. "I remember him, he's that fat little snob who despite being eight years old at the time kept trying to grab my ass! You think even if I decided to return, I'd agree to marrying someone like that?"

Jude was wide-eyed as his daughter began to verbally tear into him.

"And furthermore, I'm not interested in men!" She yelled at him. "So you can give up your quest to find a suitor and your desire to have me brought back, because neither one is going to happen! Come after Fairy Tail again and I will personally see to the Konzern's destruction!"

"It didn't have to be like this." She sighed, having finished venting. "But this thing you've become after Mum died is disgusting. I'm glad I left and I never plan on coming back here. At least, not until you stop seeing everything as an investment."

Jude stood up shakily, having recovered from her tirade. "Lucy..."

His eyes widened when he saw a ghostly image of Layla Heartfilia appear next to his daughter, nodding at her words.

"I'm done here." Lucy snapped, turning to leave. "I hope you learn what truly matters in life. I'm happy with my friends and my girlfriend, and I _will _kill you if you cause any more harm to them."

Jude sighed and slumped back in his seat, watching as his daughter stormed off. Layla's image remained to send him a disapproving glare before it dissolved.

* * *

_Layla Heartfilia: X748~X777._

Lucy gave a forlorn sigh and looked up at the monument. "Hi, Mum."

"So this is your mother." Erza observed, walking up to her girlfriend with Natsu, Happy, and Gray in tow.

"I see you came after all."

"I wanted to see what your house looked like." Erza smiled. "I must say, I like your home town. It's such a peaceful place."

_Oh, this is gonna be good._ Lucy smirked. "This isn't a town." She pointed to a distant mountain. "The Heartfilia estate reaches all the way to that mountain over there."

Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped. "Holy crap, she's rich!"

"And acts like it's nothing!"

"Erza!" Happy howled, shaking the redhead. "We lost them!"

"The sky is so beautiful here..."

"We lost Erza too!"

Lucy burst into loud laughter._ Yep... I wouldn't trade them for anything. You wouldn't either... Mother._

* * *

Next time: History of Fairy Tail. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	12. History of Fairy Tail: Team Mira

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

NOTE: 'History of Fairy Tail' chapters are interludes and flashbacks. They are removed from the chronological order of the story, so please don't think that Lisanna is somehow miraculously alive or something else like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Hey, dad." Eleven-year-old Lucy smiled, walking into her father's office with a rice ball in her hands. "I thought that since you work so hard, I'd bring you something to eat. It's not good to work on an empty stomach."

"Uh-huh." Jude grunted. "I'm busy. Come back later."

Lucy nodded and turned to leave. On her way out she turned to her father again. "Oh hey, did you know-"

"Lucy!" Jude yelled, knocking the rice ball off his desk. "Why must you be so annoying? I don't want to eat your stupid rice ball! If I get hungry, I'll just call for the chefs to cook something for me! And furthermore, if you have time to waste on silly things like that, you might as well focus on your studies and learn something!"

Jude watched as his daughter stared at him silently, her gaze turning colder by the second. "Um, Lucy..."

"Screw you then!" Lucy shouted, throwing the rice ball in his face. "Let me tell you something, _Father_! Today happens to be my birthday, and since you clearly couldn't be bothered to come see me, I decided to be nice and come to you instead. I even thought I'd bring you a snack because Kami knows you won't think of it yourself! But if this is the gratitude I get for wasting my time and making you a snack, then you can just go to hell!"

"Lucy!"

"Shut up!" The girl screamed, storming out. "Since I'm clearly a nuisance to you, I'm leaving. With me not around to distract you, you'll finally be able to do your work in peace!" She sneered. "Isn't that what you want, _Father?_"

Jude leaned back in his chair tiredly as his daughter left, slamming his office door. _Layla... what would you do, I wonder?_

* * *

_One week later:_

A small white-haired girl cowered in fear behind a tree. In the clearing behind her, her older brother was knocked out and her older sister had collapsed from using up too much magic power. Next to the fallen girl there was a large pile of defeated Vulcans, and the remainder of the group was around her body, debating on what to do.

"Hey." One of them got their attention, sniffing the air. "I smell another human. A little girl!" He looked around. "There!"

The girl screamed when three Vulcans leapt down in front of her. _Someone... anyone... _"Help us!"

The Vulcans chortled. "No one will save you, little girl!" Their apparent leader smirked. "Ready to become dinner?"

The girl's eyes widened when a golden key embedded itself in the ground in front of her. To her shock, a large bull wielding a huge axe materialized over the key and wordlessly began to lay into the Vulcans.

The girl looked around wildly and her eyes landed on a small figure covering its face and form with a completely black cloak, observing her calmly from a tree branch "Was that... magic?"

The mysterious figure nodded and jumped down in front of her. The rescued girl's jaw dropped as she saw a blond girl around her own age smile at her reassuringly from under her hood.

"Taurus." The new girl called to the bull, who was standing victoriously over the last Vulcan. "Well done, you can go back now."

The girls watched as the Spirit vanished in a golden glow and the black-clad girl picked up the key.

"Was that a Spirit?" The girl asked excitedly. "What kind of magic was that?"

"Calm down." Her rescuer giggled. "That was a Stellar Spirit, one of the Zodiac Spirits that can only be summoned by Golden Keys. And since you clearly lost your manners somewhere, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

The girl flushed. "Sorry. I'm Lisanna Strauss, and those are my older siblings Elfman and Mira."

"Please tell me Elfman's the boy."

Lisanna laughed at the joke. "He is. Our parents died recently and we've been on the road since. We're not sure what we want to do."

"Is that so?" Lucy removed her hood and smiled. "I just ran away from home myself. Since I don't have a clear goal in mind either, maybe I can join you guys on your travels?"

"Only if you tell me a few things." The older girl, Mira, hobbled over, dragging Elfman behind her. "First off, why did you run away?"

"Father's an ass."

"I think I'm starting to like you." Mira smirked. "Why does the name Heartfilia sound familiar?"

"My father owns the railways." Lucy muttered bitterly.

"_That_ Heartfilia?" Mira was shocked. "Wow, you must be loaded."

"_He_ is." Lucy scowled. "I doubt I'll have access to any of it since I ran away."

"That sucks." Mira observed sympathetically. "I guess I know enough for now. You can travel with us if you want to. If Elfman complains, I'll just make him suck it up."

"Awesome!" Lucy and Lisanna high-fived. "Welcome aboard, Lucy-nee!"

"Lucy-nee?" Lucy and Mira chorused.

Lucy recovered first. "Well, thanks, _Lisa-chan_."

Lisanna pouted cutely. "Fine, but only you can call me that!"

Mira turned to the blond. "You stole my sister." She growled, but the amusement in her eyes gave her away.

"Sorry?"

* * *

"Right now we're here." Lucy pointed to a spot on the map, as the four kids huddled over it. "Crocus is here, Magnolia is here, and Clover is here."

"Magnolia is the closest." Mira observed. "We can look around there first."

Lucy frowned. "That's great, but what are we looking _for_?"

"Oh, right, we didn't tell you yet." Mira blinked. "Sorry. Lisanna, Elfman and I decided to join a magic guild. We plan to see if there is one of those in Magnolia."

Lucy nodded. "I see. So what kind of magic do you all use?"

"Well..." Mira started. "Take-Over magic sounded pretty interesting to all of us. I'm already fairly good with Demon Take-Over, but Elfman only just started learning Beast Take-Over and Lisanna plans to study Animal Take-Over once we join a guild. What about you?"

Lucy took out a ring with three golden keys and four silver ones. "I summon Spirits to help me in various situations. Right now I have three of the Zodiac Keys and four of the lesser Gates."

Mira eyed the keyring speculatively. "Which keys, exactly?"

"The Golden ones are Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer." Lucy told them, lifting up each key in turn ."The silver ones are Lyra, Crux, Horologium, and Pyxis."

"Lisanna said you summoned Taurus by throwing his key." Mira observed. "How did you do that? I've never heard of Spirits being summoned that way."

"I won't always be close enough to an opponent to turn the key in my hand." Lucy explained. "Since the Spirits contracted to me can sense what happens to their keys, we agreed that whenever they feel their key get embedded in something, it's their cue to be Summoned."

"Smart." Elfman complimented her.

Mira glanced at the map again. "Anyway, let's head to Magnolia. I hope there's a good magic guild there."

* * *

"Whoaaaa..." An eleven-year-old Lucy looked up at the large proud building. "Amazing!" She turned to the girl she was carrying on her back. "What do you think, Lisa-chan?"

Lisanna giggled. "It looks fantastic! Right, Nee-chan?"

"Yes, it does." Lucy and Mira chorused, before smirking at each other. Elfman sweat-dropped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mira exclaimed impatiently. "Let's go in already!"

The people inside fell silent when a troop of four kids pushed the door open and walked in.

"So this is Fairy Tail." Their leader, a Goth-like girl with white hair shrugged. "Looks ok."

"Oh, and who might you kids be?" A small old man walked up to them. "Are you interested in joining our guild?"

Mira looked around the hall contemplatively.

"Gray!" A small girl yelled at a raven-haired boy, trying to sneakily drink a smoking man's beer. "You lost your clothes again!"

Lucy and Lisanna giggled as the boy called Gray panicked, vainly trying to find a shirt.

"Laxus, you really should be more social." A group of men stood around a blond teenager, who was looking bored. "Come have some fun with the others! Live a little!"

Laxus shrugged them off. "Not interested. Go away."

"Cana!" A man with short navy hair scowled, pushing his friend's beer mug away. "How many times have I told you that you're too young to drink?"

"I don't care!" The girl who pointed out Gray's nudity shouted obstinately. "Gimme my beer!"

"So what do you think?" The old man grinned. "You like it here? Wanna join?"

"Yes, sir!" The blond girl and three white-haired kids cheered.

"Excellent." The man smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Makarov, the guild master. Come with me so I can get you your official Fairy Tail marks."

"Wow!" Lisanna looked around, awestruck. "We're actually gonna join a guild!"

"In here." Makarov opened the door to his room and ushered them in. "First tell me, can all of you use magic?"

"I can summon Spirits." Lucy told him.

"Me and my brother can use Take-Over magic." Mira indicated herself and Elfman. "Lisanna can't yet, but she's planning to learn."

"Good enough." Makarov nodded. "Now, what color do you want your guild marks to be in?"

"Black."

"White."

"Red."

"Dark blue."

Makarov nodded, placing the stamps in designated places as they called out the colors. Once he finished pressing the stamp to Elfman's neck, he grinned. "That's all done. Fairy Tail is proud to have you."

* * *

"I'm bored." Mira whined. "Hey, Lucy, wanna go on a mission with us or something? We've been here for three days and you haven't looked up from that damn book once! What is it, anyway?"

Lucy glanced at her briefly, before going back to reading. "I decided to learn some Caster Magic in case I can't use my keys, and I ended up digging this thing up in the guild archive. It's about one of the Seals of Amaterasu."

"Isn't that borderline dark magic?" Elfman asked nervously.

"Not really." Lucy shrugged. "Just because it's rumored that the Dark Mage Zeref used it doesn't mean it's dark magic."

Mira nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda like my Demon Take-Over, which could be considered dark because of the word 'Demon' in its name. Grow a pair, Elfman."

Elfman flushed and fell silent. Lisanna giggled.

"To answer your first question, Mira, I'd like to." Lucy snapped the book shut and pushed it into her backpack. "Let's go see what missions are available."

Lisanna was somehow already by the request board.

"There's something here about a gang of thieves terrorizing a town." She called excitedly. "There's also something about finding a lost item, and a request for bodyguards for one week."

"This one looks interesting." Mira observed, reaching for a higher-placed request. "It says that a demon has taken up residence near the client's village and that they're scared to leave because of it."

"Sounds good." Lucy nodded. "Let's take it."

* * *

"This place certainly doesn't look very homey." Lucy mused, looking around the damp cave. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Mira frowned. "That's what the client told me." She muttered. "But I don't see any sign of the demon here."

Lucy glanced to the youngest girl. "You sure you wanna tag along with us? You don't really know any magic yet, Lisa-chan."

Lisanna put on a brave smile. "I'll be fine, Lucy-nee."

"Well, if you say so." Lucy didn't look convinced. "Just in case, open, Gate of the Clock: Horologium!"

The Strauss siblings watched as a large grandfather clock appeared next to the blond.

"Horologium can walk and transmit your words to us, and his interior is one of the safest places in the world." Lucy explained, ushering Lisanna inside. "Why don't you stay in there for now?"

Mira gave a sigh of relief; apparently she was worried about Lisanna too. "Thanks, Lucy."

Both girls started when they heard a thud and a grunt behind them. Lisanna screamed.

Lucy's eyes widened when they saw a demonic figure standing behind an unconscious Elfman. "Who are you and why are you in my domain?" The creature rasped.

"We're here to stop you from terrorizing the village at the foot of the mountain." Mira announced bravely.

The demon grinned. "Is that so?" Mira gasped as it blurred out of existence and reappeared right in front of her in a split second. The startled girl gasped and took a hasty step back.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy intoned, summoning the large axe-wielder to her side.

"Oh?" The demon quirked its head. "An interesting trick. It's been a while since I fought against a Spirit."

Taurus roared and swung his axe at the demon wildly. The creature chuckled as it easily dodged and jumped back.

"My, how vicious." It sighed theatrically. "Let's see how you fight in total darkness."

With those words, all light in the cave vanished. Taurus grunted as he found himself under a barrage of attacks from several directions at once.

"This thing moooooves too fast!" He exclaimed. "Lucy, I can't fight like this!"

"Darkness?" Mira observed. "How fitting for a demon. Here goes! Partial Take-Over: Demonic Senses!"

The demon grunted when Mira spotted it and leapt at it, matching it blow for blow.

"Sorry, Lucy!" Taurus apologized as he sank to one knee in pain. "I'm going now."

"It's fine." Lucy sighed as he disappeared. "Thanks, Taurus."

"Mira-nee!... she shouts in panic." Horologium intoned as Mira received a nasty kick to the stomach and crashed into a cave wall.

Lucy frowned. _We're losing badly here. Elfman's out and Mira's getting beaten... if only I could find it..._

"Partial Take-Over: Demonic Speed!" Mira yelled, suddenly moving at a speed the demon couldn't match.

"What is this?" The creature scowled. "You dare use our kind's abilities against me, human? How arrogant you are." It roared suddenly. "I will not stand for this!"

Mira's eyes widened as a purple glow surrounded the demon and its arms turned scaly while it grew black wings and a tail. She screamed when its next punch brought the cave wall down, causing a rock slide to fall on her.

_Found it!_ Lucy cheered mentally, plunging a key into a deep puddle. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

The mermaid-like spirit appeared and immediately swung her vase, surrounding the demon in a whirlpool.

"Dammit!" The creature roared. "I'm getting tired of you brats!" It began to spin, gathering the water and hurling it back at Aquarius at an incredible speed. "Evil Explosion!"

Lucy grinned as Aquarius and the demon struggled to attack each other. _Perfect._

The demon was too preoccupied with jets of water flying around it to notice a small golden projectile as it blurred past and embedded itself in the softened earth behind it. As soon as that happened, the demon knew no more.

Taurus grinned, having used his axe to split the creature's head open. "Victory!"

"Nicely done, Lucy." Mira observed, walking up to the fallen demon. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and the demon's body began to glow, before it merged with the eldest Strauss.

Lucy's eyes widened as she beheld the new Mira. Her hair was now standing straight up, she had scaly claw-tipped arms and black leathery wings sprouting out of her back, and there was a black scar-like line running down the right side of her face. On top of that, she also had a thick tail.

"Demon Take-Over: Satan Soul... complete." She intoned. "And with this, I'm even stronger."

Lisanna climbed out of Horologium shakily. "Is it over?"

* * *

"We're back!" Mira called as she kicked the guild door open. The mages watched as she slammed a job request with a large red 'X' on it on the bar table. "Mission successful!"

The guild hall erupted in cheers.

"We haven't met yet." A female voice observed, as it's owner approached them ."My apologies. I was on a mission at the time and just got back yesterday. I'm Erza." An armor-clad redhead extended her hand. "It's a pleasure."

Mira glanced at the girl in contempt. "I don't like you." She stated bluntly.

Lucy crossed her arms. "If Mira doesn't like you, then I don't either!" She announced stubbornly.

Elfman and Lisanna sighed.

Erza's smile faded and she lowered her hand, staring at them for a moment. Then with a huff, she turned and stomped away.

Mira sighed as the group of four sat down around a table. "That Erza's going to be annoying, I can tell already." She watched distastefully as Gray badgered the redhead about something. "And it looks like she already has friends around here."

"We need our own group." She announced. "I won't lose to that armor-head!"

Lucy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. First thing we would need is some kind of name for us, though. Any ideas?"

"That's easy, Lucy." Mira smirked. "We're going to be Team Mira."

* * *

Happy New Year to everybody!

Next time: The Tower of Heaven. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	13. The Tower of Heaven

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"So..." Erza smiled. "Tell me, how do you feel after finishing your first official job as a Fairy Tail mage?"

Angel smirked. "Surprisingly satisfied with myself. However, I do want to get back and finish moving my things."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be a hassle trying to find enough space for your stuff. Besides, I got used to living alone, so having a roommate is new to me."

Erza glanced forward and frowned. "Hey, look... isn't that Loke?"

The boy spotted Lucy and Angel and paled. _Two Celestial Wizards at once... fate must hate me._ "Nice seeing you. Bye!"

Lucy scowled. "I know he has an aversion to Celestial Wizards, but that was ridiculous." She muttered as they watched him run off.

Angel frowned. _Loke... why does that sound familiar?_

* * *

"Oh, we caught up to you."

Loke's eyes widened and he turned slowly, dreading what was behind him. He flinched when he noticed Lucy and Angel staring at him curiously.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked, trying to mask his unease. "Where's Erza?"

Lucy sighed and sat down next to him, ordering a beer. "She's resting. Turns out she got stalked by Natsu and Gray this entire time, and now they engaged her in a pillow fight. We got bored, so we went out for a drink."

Angel glanced at Loke curiously. "What is it with you and Celestial Mages, anyway?"

Loke sighed, but remained silent.

"If you don't want to tell us, that's fine." Lucy observed. "But we're just curious, it's not like we have sinister plans concerning your past or anything..."

"Sorry." Loke smiled. "But you should just forget about me."

"You sound like you're breaking up with a girlfriend." Angel smirked. "Is that what happened? A Celestial Mage dumped you?"

"Yeah." Loke lied, seeing a way out of his predicament. "That's it exactly."

"That sucks." Lucy told him sympathetically. "I wonder what her name was. Let me guess... Sara? Mary? Christina? Julie? Terra?"

Loke shook his head, smiling. Being joked about like that, it felt... pleasant. He was going to miss Fairy Tail.

"Abby? Kate? Susan? Anna?"

"No, sorry."

"Karen?"

Loke gasped and turned to Angel sharply. "How did you know that?"

"That name, Loke." Angel frowned. "I remember when I heard it before. Karen Lilica died shortly after cursing someone named Loke for being a stubborn bastard."

Loke paled. "Tell me everything you know! Why were you there when she died?"

Angel sighed. "She died... fighting me."

A deathly silence fell.

"_Talk."_

"Back when I was with Oracion Seis, my desire to find the golden keys was paramount. I found out about a mage of Blue Pegasus called Karen Lilica, who was rumored to have two of them, so I went to check if the rumors were true."

"I wasn't impressed." Angel scowled. "The woman I found was a bitter shrew, using her Spirits as shields to avoid harm. Not even as pseudo-humans, the way I used to treat mine, no. She literally considered them objects. The things I heard she'd done... even I wouldn't have thought of them."

"Anyway, after I cornered, she tried summoning Aries and something from a silver key. I don't even know what it was. However, she had so little magic energy that her magic power ran out completely and she died, trying to force either spirit to materialize."

"I see..." Loke looked down. "Thank you... for telling me."

"I still don't understand one thing." Lucy cut in. "Where do you fit into all this? Why would she curse you for her weakness?"

Loke sighed. "Well... come with me, I want to show you something."

* * *

"I see." Angel sighed, staring down at the small monument. "This is Karen's grave..."

"I never heard of Karen Lilica being involved with someone named Loke." Lucy muttered thoughtfully. "I read Sorcerer Weekly, and there was no mention of a boyfriend with that name... furthermore, you look much too young for her... your relation must be something else. What am I missing here..." She glanced down at her keys and her eyes widened as pieces of the puzzle began to fit into place.

"Tell me something..." She started, attracting Loke and Angel's attention. "Are you a Spirit?"

Angel gasped in realization. "That's right! Karen had a second golden key, and I wondered why she bothered using a lesser spirit instead... your Gate is that of the Lion, Leo!"

"Heh." Loke gave a sad smile. "You two are something, aren't you... to figure that out."

"Actually, I'm disappointed I didn't guess sooner." Lucy scowled. "When a summoner holding your key dies, your contract is broken and you will be forced to return to the Spirit World before a new summoner is found. Karen died, but despite your contract ending, you are stuck here."

Angel frowned. "Karen isn't the first Spirit user to die from magic depletion, and her contracts should have ended normally. I know Aries' did. There's something else at work here, something that hasn't been encountered before... but this isn't safe for you. As a Spirit, your life force will fade every moment you're stuck here, until you die."

"Yeah..." Loke sighed. "It's been three years already..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. To have so much strength..."

"That's true, but I've reached the end now. The last of my will and strength is fading..."

"Maybe I can help!" Angel exclaimed. "This mess is mostly my fault, so if I-"

"No." Loke interrupted. "Despite your involvement, the fact remains that I broke the bond between a Spirit and the contractor. The result of that can only be exile from the Spirit World. This is my sin... and I'm willing to die to atone for it. After all, I am the indirect cause of her death."

"That's stupid!" Angel yelled. "She died because I wanted her keys. That's all there is-"

"Angel." Loke cut her off. "If Karen could and did summon me, do you think you would have won?"

No answer.

"I know of how you fight other Celestial Wizards." Loke told her. "You have intricate knowledge of the relationships between Spirits, and you use those to disable the opponent's Spirits. But tell me, with my sole attachments being the Spirit King and Aries, neither of which you could summon back then, how would you have distracted me?"

"A Spirit that causes the death of its' summoner cannot return to the Spirit Realm." Loke sighed. "I'm simply going to fade away right here, in front of Karen's grave. However, before that... you told me of how Karen died... let me repay the favor by telling you why I wasn't there..."

* * *

"_Ugh." A woman scowled, watching a fur-clad blond being surrounded by guys. "Karen brought another bunch of men here..."_

"_How unsightly." Her friend nodded angrily. "She's making the rest of us look bad."_

"_I'm going to a spa now." Karen declared. "Why don't you boys go home now?"_

"_But you said you'd go out with me today!"_

"_And we're supposed to go to dinner in the evening!"_

"_No, tonight is supposed to be my turn! We went out three times already!"_

"_So what, I bought her dinner five times."_

"_I gave her a necklace!"_

"_Amateurs, I bought her an apartment!"_

"_How annoying." Karen scowled. "Here. Open, Gate of the Ram: Aries!"_

_A wool-covered girl with pink hair and horns materialized. "I'm sorry, but... did you summon me?"_

"_Woohoo!" Hearts appeared in the eyes of the arguing men. "She's here! Aries is here!"_

"_I'm tired." Karen grunted. "Why don't you entertain them in my place?"_

_Aries wailed, flailing her arms wildly. "But, how do I... it... it isn't my job to do that..."_

"_Are you disobeying me?" Karen snapped. "Are you?"_

"_S-sorry..."_

"_Hmph!" Karen scoffed as the men dragged Aries away. "A mere Spirit thinks it can question my orders. What is this world coming to?"_

"_Karen." Master Bob sighed. "You shouldn't treat your Spirits that way."_

"_Why?" Karen asked. "They're my Spirits, I can do whatever I want with them."_

"_I feel sorry for Aries-chan." Bob observed, passing through the bar table. "She has to obey your commands and do your tasks all day, and now she also has to entertain your pursuers. I heard you even used her as a shield against magic attacks, is that right?"_

_Karen sneered. "Are you actually feeling sorry for a Spirit?"_

"_Karen, listen to me!" Master Bob snapped, an aura of death surrounding him. "Spirits are living beings that can feel emotions just like you and I can! If you continue to mistreat them like that, they will fight back eventually!"_

_Karen grit her teeth._

* * *

"_You ratted me out to the Master!" Karen shouted angrily, kicking Aries across her room. _

"_No!" Aries protested. "I didn't say anything!"_

"_You dare talk back to me?" The woman yelled, kicking her again._

_Aries paled when Karen took out a set of handcuffs. "What are those for?"_

_Karen grinned sadistically. "As punishment for what you've done, I'll keep you trapped in this world for seven days."_

"_Seven days?" Aries was shocked. "Master, even you don't have enough magic power for that!"_

"_You're underestimating me." Karen smirked. "Besides, you should worry about yourself. A Spirit like you, being forced to suffer in this world for a week. I wonder how you'll feel afterward?"_

_Her eyes widened when Aries blurred out of existence._

"_Running away?" She scowled. "I'll just keep summoning you back!"_

"_No." A male voice corrected her. "She's not running away. I switched with her."_

_Karen's eyes widened as she beheld the elegantly dressed teenager with long messy hair. "Leo? Why did you come to this world without my permission?"_

"_I think you've done enough damage, Karen." Leo told her. "I'm a combat spirit by nature, I have enough strength to handle you and your temper. But if you dare mistreat Aries again, I won't let you get away with it."_

"_You?" Karen was incensed. "You're just a Spirit, what can you do?"_

"_I'm here to say this." Leo announced. "I want you to terminate your contracts with Aries and me."_

"_What are you talking about?" Karen's jaw dropped. "You can't tell me something like that!"_

"_I won't tolerate your despicable acts any longer." Leo scowled. "Other Spirits are afraid of their keys falling into your hands."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_You've lost the right to call yourself a Summoner." Leo finished._

"_Go back!" Karen yelled, waving a key wildly. "Close, Gate of the Lion!"_

_She frowned when nothing happened. Leo watched solemnly as she tried again, getting more frantic. "Close! Close!"_

_About ten minutes later, she was panting. "Why can't I force your Gate to close?"_

"_I won't leave until you release us." Leo told her. "And as long as I remain in this world you won't be able to summon any other Spirits. You lack the strength to do so."_

"_You forget something." Karen smirked. "I'll run out of magic power in about 10 days. You'll be forced to leave before that happens."_

"_No." Leo shook his head. "I used my own strength to get here. And trust me, I'll be able to stay for a lot longer than 10 days."_

_Karen watched as he walked out of her room. "I'll be waiting in the ruins to the west. When you're ready to release us, you know where to look."_

* * *

"_Go back, Leo." Karen told the sweating spirit. "You're going to reach your limit in this world soon."_

"_Not until... you release... Aries and me..." Leo shot back._

"_You're joking!" Karen shouted. "You want me to give up to of the Golden keys? I would never do that!"_

"_Then leave." Leo scowled. "And don't come back unless you're willing to comply."_

* * *

"_I'm begging you!" Karen pleaded, having returned one month later. "With you here, I can't go on any missions! I promise I won't mistreat Aries anymore. Just go back already!"_

"_I'm not going to fall for that." Leo panted weakly. "I'm not going anywhere until you free us both from our contracts."_

"_Dammit!" Karen cursed, kicking him to one side. "Why won't you just die? If you do, I'll be able to summon Aries again! And then I'll treat her ten times worse than before!"_

* * *

"_It looks like after three months, I finally got used to the human world." Leo smiled tiredly, looking up at the sky. "Even though my life force is still slipping away, at least it doesn't hurt as much anymore. I guess after all this time, I can finally let it go and return to Karen. If she mistreats Aries, I can always threaten to repeat this..."_

* * *

"That was when I went back to the village and found out that Karen died on a mission." Loke finished, smiling before he suddenly collapsed.

"Loke!"

"I guess I'm almost out of time..." Loke observed, clutching his head. "Because of me, Karen was unable to summon any other spirits... that's why, when she met you..." He looked up at Angel. "She had no energy to fight and trying to summon a Spirit made her collapse."

He looked down at his hand, which was becoming translucent. "Ever since that day, I've been unable to return to the Spirit Realm... This is the end, but I feel lucky to have met a Stellar Spirit mage like you, Lucy... and I'm grateful to know what really happened, Angel. Thank you both."

"You're just going to give up?" Angel scoffed.

"Give my regards to Fairy Tail..." Loke told Lucy.

"If you went back to the Spirit World, you'd regain your energy." Lucy observed angrily. "Tell me, how do I send you back?"

Loke sighed. "It cannot be done."

"This is stupid!" Angel exclaimed. "No one would ever think you killed Karen, especially with me around!"

"Maybe if I try opening the Gate by force..." Lucy muttered thoughtfully.

Angel shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo." Lucy intoned, scowling when nothing happened. She sighed and raised her voice. "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

"It's fine..." Loke whispered, pulling on her vest weakly. "Just stop..."

"It's not fine!" Lucy snapped. "I'm not going to sit back and watch a comrade fade away before my eyes!" She grit her teeth as her body began to glow.

"Huh." Angel quirked an eyebrow. "Her magical energy is becoming visible... she must be getting desperate."

"You can't use all your power like that!" Loke shouted.

"Shut up!" Lucy ordered him. "I said I'm not going to let you disappear. I'll just force the door to the Spirit Realm open!"

"It won't work!" Loke panicked. "Spirits who disobeyed their contractors cannot go back to the Spirit Realm! Besides, you're starting to merge with the spirit energy! If you keep this up, you'll disappear for sure! You have to stop! Don't add to my sin!"

"What sin?" Angel shouted. "Even in Oracion Seis there was some semblance of comradeship! Such a stupid rule cannot possibly be considered fair! I'll change it myself if I have to!"

Time stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Loke breathed as energy began to gather. "No way..."

A huge armored figure with a thick mustache materialized over them.

"The Stellar Spirit King!" Loke was shocked. "Why are you here?"

"King?" Lucy and Angel were wide-eyed. "The strongest Spirit of all? It's this guy?"

"Old friend..." The Spirit King started. "We who pledge oaths to humans... we who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing our contractors... though it wasn't intentional, you did do that indirectly, Leo. It is forbidden for you to return to the Spirit Realm."

"Hold on!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't you think you're being unfair here?"

"Old friend. " The King sighed. "That is the one rule I cannot change."

_Impossible..._ Loke paled. _He must have heard Angel say that she'll change the rule! Something so insignificant was enough to cause him to appear?_

"He's been suffering for three years for something I did!" Angel shouted. "It was for his friend! It was to protect Aries, so it couldn't be helped!"

The Spirit King raised an eyebrow. "You admit to killing my old friend's summoner?"

"Yes." Angel announced. "My actions and presence were what caused her to attempt a summoning and drain her magic energy to the point of death!"

"But you did not deal the final blow, did you?" The Spirit King asked.

"No." Angel muttered sullenly. "I didn't."

"My old friend's fate pains my heart." The King intoned. "However..."

"This is not about an old friend! This is about now!" Lucy proclaimed. "We're talking about a friend who's in front of you suffering right now, 'Stache Face! You must be blind to not recognize an unfortunate incident for what it is! I refuse to see Loke as the guilty one here!"

"That's enough!" Loke protested. "I don't need forgiveness! Disappearing into oblivion is fine by me!"

"Like hell it is!" Lucy spat, as all sixteen of her Spirits materialized by her sides. "Caring about the well-being of your comrades is not a sin!"

The Spirit King's second eyebrow rose to match his first one. _Impressive... from what I can see, she has enough power to sustain this for about three minutes..._

He glanced at Angel._ And that one holds the highest amount of Sliver Gate Keys ever, 28 of them... truly a formidable pair._

"To see you go so far for my old friend has made me think..." The Spirit King mused. "Perhaps it is the rule that is at fault here."

Lucy, Angel, and Loke stared at him. "You have done wrong for the sake of your friend Aries, Leo. That Leo, my old friend, is someone I will try to save. For the sake of that bond, I will consider this case to be an exception. Leo the Lion... I hereby allow you return passage to the Spirit Realm." The Spirit King grinned. "You were wrongly accused. Thank the guidance of the stars. Even after this, if you still feel compelled to atone for your sin, then I command you to do your best to aid one of the friends who fought so hard to absolve you. Either one is a worthy candidate for an ally."

Leo smiled and began to vanish, leaving a golden key in Lucy's hand. _This does not erase my sin, but you've given me the courage to move forward... thank you. I look forward to working with you..._

"One final thing." The Spirit King turned to Lucy. "With my old friend having chosen to align himself with you, you are closer to gathering the twelve Golden keys than anyone has ever been before. Be prepared; once you have attained the final one, I shall speak to you again."

With those words, he disappeared and time resumed.

* * *

"You're a Stellar Spirit?" Natsu asked disbelievingly, darting around Loke and analyzing him.

"Yeah." Loke rubbed his head. "That's pretty much it."

"I never noticed..." Gray observed.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Natsu exclaimed. "How come you're not a horse or a cow or some other animal?"

"You've seen Virgo before, right?" Loke asked. "She looks like a person, doesn't she?"

"But she turns into a gorilla..."

"That's kinds true." Loke sweatdropped.

"Loke is the Spirit of the Lion." Lucy added.

"Lion?" Happy asked. "That means a grown-up cat, doesn't it?"

"That's right."

"No, it's not!"

"So are you going to be ok now?" Natsu asked.

"Now that Lucy's my owner, I won't be around as much." Loke told them. "Unfortunately, no matter what I do, she will never see me as a knight. Love is so cruel!"

"Shut up!"

"You're so lucky, Lucy!" Natsu scowled. "I want a spirit too!"

"Really?" Happy asked. "What kind of spirit?"

"A dragon, of course!" Natsu cheered. "Hey, I know! Angel has one! I'll ask her!"

"She's on a mission." Lucy dashed his hopes. "Besides, that's not how it works..."

"Oh, one more thing." Loke pulled out five tickets from his coat. "Here. Those are for a resort hotel I planned to take a few of my girls to, but since you helped me out, they're yours instead. I thought I'd go with Lucy, Erza, Angel, and Mira-"

"Wanna start a harem, huh?"

"But Angel's away on a job, Mira declined, and I've already been there before." Loke continued. "So I decided to give those three tickets to Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Lucy, make sure to give the last one to Erza for me, ok? Have fun!" And he dematerialized.

"Aye!"

"I heard from Loke already." Erza stood before them dressed in a hat, swimsuit, inflatable tube, and slippers, pulling a mountain of luggage behind her. "First off, I want my ticket. Second, why are you guys just standing around? If you want to hitch a ride, hop on."

* * *

Erza smiled contently as she recalled the fun they had that day. Lucy being tricked into hitting some guy and starting a fight, Natsu having to suffer a boat ride as punishment, and Gray marveling at the clearness of the water by noticing his sudden lack of swimming trunks. Erza also vaguely recalled a blue-haired figure blushing as she observed that particular scene.

_All things considered, today was a blast..._ She closed her eyes. _It really was..._

* * *

_A large bang reverberated in the air._

_A line of men groaned and struggled to pull a large stone block._

_A child wailed as rocks tumbled down on it._

_A chained girl rubbed her tears away, trying to stop her arm from bleeding._

_A man with a whip roared, cursing the slaves' incompetence._

_A small redhead huddled in a corner of her cell, crying and hoping she won't be noticed._

"_Erza..." A boy's voice sighed. "In this world, freedom is merely an illusion..."_

* * *

Erza shot up, covered in sweat and wide-eyed. "Just a dream..." She mused, staring at her shaking hands. "I must have dozed off..."

She walked back into her room and slammed the balcony door shut behind her. Stopping by the mirror, she gazed into it for a few moments, before smiling and lighting up, requipping into her usual Heart Kreuz armor.

"I'm most at ease in armor after all." She observed. "Heh. There's no changing someone like me..."

"Erza!" Lucy called, pushing the door open. "They have a casino in the basement. Wanna come try your luck?"

"Well, I'm not really into gambling..."

"Natsu and Gray are already down there." Lucy told her. "Now come on!"

Erza looked over Lucy's red dress. "I suppose I should wear something matching." She observed, instantly changing into a black version of it. "This should work, right?"

"Dressing casual would have been fine..."

"Says you." Erza shot back. "Besides, since I'm going to a casino, it'd be an insult if I wasn't playing to win."

"Just what are you insinuating?"

_Once in a while is fine, right? _Erza wondered, turning back to the mirror briefly. _I'm allowed to relax every now and then..._

* * *

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed, blowing on a small metal ball. "It landed on 17!"

"Sir!" An attendant cried. "Please stop that!"

"But it landed on 17!" Natsu protested. "You saw it! It landed on 17 but then it slipped and fell over the edge. What is with this game?"

"That's why it's called 'roulette', sir." The man deadpanned.

"Hah!" Gray snorted, over at a different game. "What a sore loser!"

A woman came up to him, smiling shyly. "Gray-sama."

"Hm?"

"Juvia tagged along." The girl bowed, blushing.

"What the..." Gray's eyes widened. "You're..."

* * *

"I said I saw it!" Natsu shouted. "You cannot fool these eyes!"

"Aye!"

"Cool your jets, boy." A gruff voice ordered. "When you're in a place for adult entertainment, you should enjoy it in a dandy fashion."

Natsu and Happy stared at him in shock. "Square man!"

"Let me give you some advice, boy." The completely angular man sat down and started spinning on his chair. "There are two paths a man can take. He can live in a dandy fashion..."

The chair slowed down and he leapt off, bringing Natsu crashing to the floor. "Or he can just keel over and die." He finished, pulling out a gun and pushing the tip into Natsu's open mouth. "That's all."

"He's got a gun!"

"Run for it!"

"Hey!" Happy ran up to them. "What are you doing?"

* * *

"I heard Phantom Lord disbanded." Gray observed, having invited Juvia for a drink.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Juvia is once again an independent mage."

Gray eyed the large golden necklace around her neck and sweatdropped. "And I take it you're set on joining Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded vigorously. "Very much so!"

"You know, after what went down..." Gray sighed hesitantly. "I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I wonder what the Master would say..."

"Juvia will do anything!"

"Maybe so, but still..." Gray trailed off when a large man stepped behind them and sent Juvia crashing to one side. "You trying to pick a fight, buddy?"

"Gray Fullbuster?" The large man asked. "Tell me..."

"Where is Erza?" The man and Natsu's attacker spoke in unison.

* * *

Lucy cursed and tossed her cards down angrily. "Damn you and your royal flush, Erza."

"Luck is on my side today." The redhead observed smugly.

A young man stepped up to the table. "Dealer change." He told the other man, who nodded and left.

"Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against!" Erza announced.

"If that's the case, why don't we enjoy a special game?" The dealer asked, shuffling the cards expertly. "Except we won't be betting with coins..."

Erza's eyes widened when he tossed out five cards, spelling out 'D-E-A-T-H'. Lucy frowned and glared at the man suspiciously.

"Let's bet... with our lives." The boy grinned. "Nee-san."

Erza paled. "Sho?"

"It has been a while, Nee-san." The newly identified Sho observed.

"You..." Erza sighed in relief. "You were safe?"

"Safe?"

"N-no..." Erza backtracked hastily. "I meant..."

* * *

"Where is Erza?" The hulking man repeated himself.

Gray scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

The man took a step back when water swirled in front of Gray and reformed into Juvia. "Juvia will not let you harm Gray-sama." She announced. "Juvia shall be your opponent."

"Juvia..."

"Go and find Erza-san." Juvia instructed him. "She is clearly in danger."

The large man frowned and pressed two fingers to his temple. "I see... you've already found her? And... really? In that case, mind if I tidy things up on my end?... understood..."

Juvia and Gray's eyes widened when everything plunged into total darkness.

"Lineage of Darkness Magic: Instant Darkness." The man intoned.

* * *

Natsu frowned when he heard a crash and a scream. "What was that?" He mumbled around the gun tip.

"Natsu!" Happy wailed, looking around wildly. "Where are you?"

"Nighty night, boy." The blockhead grinned, firing a shot.

* * *

"The light is coming back on." Erza observed as the darkness lifted. She glanced to the dealer's desk, only to find it empty. "Sho?

"Over here, Nee-san." The boy smirked, letting cards with people trapped inside fall from his hands.

"Do you find it strange?" He asked Erza. "I learned how to use magic too."

"What are you..."

"Meow!" A weird orange rope suddenly coiled around Lucy, tying her up tightly. The new arrival smirked, holding the blond with one hand and making a clawing motion with the other. "Super strong, right?"

"Milliana?" Erza gasped. "You can use magic too?"

"Long time no see, Er-chan!" The new girl cheered.

"Just what are you doing?" Erza demanded. "Lucy is my friend! Release her at once!"

_Good._ Lucy nodded. _Even in her panicked state, she's not giving them too much detail to work with... it's clear they're hostiles, despite whatever attachments to Erza they once had..._

"Meow?" Milliana pouted. "Friend?"

"Weren't we your friends once, Nee-san?" Sho asked.

Lucy frowned. _Her friends? As in... from before she joined Fairy Tail? All I know is that she was a slave... are those fellow slaves?_

"That is..." Sho scowled accusingly. "Until you betrayed us, of course!"

Erza grit her teeth helplessly.

"Don't think too badly of her, Sho..." Blocks began to gather in one spot. "Dandy men know how to keep their cool." The angular man announced, materializing. "You turned out to be quite the looker."

Erza frowned. "That voice... Wally?"

"It wouldn't matter even if you didn't recognize me." Wally muttered. "Compared to Mad Dog Wally from the old days, I'm much more well-rounded now."

Lucy snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Think what you want." The large man appeared next to Wally. "Once that guy gets in hands on someone, they will certainly be able to use magic. Right, Erza?"

"Simon?"

"Alright, I'll bite." Lucy sighed. "Who are those guys, Erza? Why is the grinning idiot calling you his sister?"

"He's not really my brother." Erza frowned. "Those are my former friends from before I joined Fairy Tail."

"We came to bring you back." Sho declared. "Let's go back, Nee-san."

"But if you insist on being difficult..." Wally leveled his gun at Lucy, who looked back at him calmly.

"Stop it!" Erza begged. "Please stop!"

His arm vanished, materializing behind Erza and firing at her back. Lucy grit her teeth as Erza collapsed.

"It's just my sleep bullet." Wally explained, while Simon easily held the girl up. "Target acquired. Fall back."

Milliana grinned and wagged her finger, causing the ropes around Lucy to tighten. "A few more minutes, and you'll be cat food." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Gemini smirked, regaining it's usual form. "A magic-negating rope doesn't work on Spirits."

The group of four looked around. "Where did the real one go?"

"Your darkness is a double-edged sword." Gemi told Simon. "It easily allowed Lucy to switch with us and hide in order to safely observe the situation."

High up in the rafters near the ceiling, Lucy grinned._ Excellent work, Gemini._

Mini waved at them as the spirits vanished. "Goodbye."

"Find the real one!" Sho ordered. "We cannot let her follow us!"

"That won't be necessary." Simon told him. "She has no means to do so anyway. She doesn't know enough."

"I agree with Simon." Wally nodded. "The lass is too unprepared to act. And by the way, Milliana, I got you something."

Milliana squealed happily when he put a sleeping Happy in her hands.

"Fine." Sho agreed. "Jellal will be so happy... I can't believe you're actually coming back with us, Nee-san. Back home... to the Tower of Heaven."

* * *

Next time: Surviving Etherion. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Surviving Etherion

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

_Here..._ Lucy muttered as one end of the support beam she was on broke and the wood groaned. _And here._ She sketched two tiny circles and a line, causing the wood on the other end to disintegrate and the whole support beam to collapse.

Lucy frowned as she leapt off about a meter before the beam landed. "Now then..." She muttered. "Time to find the others." Her eyes landed on Gray's still form, pierced through the chest by a thin piece of wood.

"If there was any blood around, I'd be worried." She observed, checking the body. "Yep. Too cold even for a dead human. It's an ice clone."

"Impressive." A blob of water observed as it reformed into Juvia. "You really are skilled."

"Juvia of the Element Four." Lucy turned to her. "I sure didn't expect you here."

"Juvia wanted to help." She announced, solidifying completely and revealing a soaked Gray underneath her. "Juvia turned her body into a Water Lock to protect Gray-sama."

"I see that."

Juvia suddenly seemed to grow larger and grin. "Are you jealous he was inside of Juvia and not you?"

Gray's eyes widened when Lucy appeared to match Juvia's size. "Are you aware that I'm a lesbian currently in a relationship?" The blond countered.

"Prove it."

"I totally would if Erza didn't just get kidnapped."

"How convenient." Juvia observed. "You claim to be no threat to Juvia, and yet the one you are supposedly involved with has just gotten herself abducted! Juvia does not trust you!"

"No, she's right." Gray cut in. "They hooked up even before Phantom attacked us."

Juvia deflated. "All right, if Gray-sama says so." She glanced at Lucy. "Juvia shall be watching you, love rival!"

Lucy sighed. "My sexuality aside, has anyone tried to find Natsu yet?" As if on cue, a huge roar and burst of flame erupted upwards from a nearby ruined game machine.

"Found him."

"What sane person would shoot someone in the mouth?" Natsu grumbled, checking his jaw. "Man, that hurt. That could have done some real damage!"

Gray sweatdropped. "I think that would kill anyone who wasn't a freak like you."

"Juvia agrees."

"That blocky bastard..." Natsu growled furiously, speeding off. "Don't think you can get away!"

"After him!" Gray yelled. "His nose will lead us to them!"

* * *

"Master Jellal." A man with long black hair bowed. "We have received word that Erza Scarlet has been successfully captured. They are returning with her as we speak. However, I have to ask. Why waste time and energy capturing that traitor? With your powers, getting rid of her would be a mere chore."

The man frowned when Jellal began to chuckle. "How boring that would be."

"Huh?"

"Now that the Tower of Heaven is complete, letting her live would cause a lot of trouble." Jellal observed. "The time has come. Become my perfect sacrifice... Erza Scarlet."

* * *

Erza slowly awakened to find herself tied to a wooden column. "Where is this?"

"We're on a ship, Nee-san." Sho explained, climbing down the stairs.

"A ship?"

"That's right." Sho nodded. "A ship headed straight for the Tower of Heaven."

"Is that right..." Erza sighed. "Can you untie me? I promise not to fight anymore."

"Sorry, Nee-san." Sho frowned. "I can't do that. You are a traitor, after all."

"It's no use." He added, watching her struggle. "Milliana's ropes have the power to seal magic. Not even you will be able to escape them, Nee-san."

"I understand..." Erza lowered her head. "At least let me put on my armor. I'm afraid of going back to that tower... the armor is what makes me feel safe..."

"But your current clothes are lovely, Nee-san." Sho observed, hugging her. "I didn't want this to happen! I wanted to see you again so much..."

"Why did you do it, Nee-san?" He shouted suddenly. "Why did you betray Jellal?"

Erza frowned. _Jellal..._

* * *

"_Nee-san!" A little Sho exclaimed. "Over here! Hurry!"_

"_You're too loud, Sho!" Wally shouted at him._

"_You're being louder than Sho, Wally." Milliana observed, causing him to grin sheepishly. "Sorry..."_

"_Erza." Simon frowned. "Hurry up or we'll get discovered!"_

"_But..." A little redhead trembled in fear. "If they find us... I know how they treat kids who get caught..."_

"_It's ok." A new voice observed. "Don't be afraid."_

"_Jellal..." Erza looked up at the blue-haired boy._

"_We almost have our freedom, our futures and dreams..." Jellal grinned, extending a hand to her. "Let's go... Erza."_

_The redhead blushed and gave a wide smile, taking the offered hand. "Yeah!"_

* * *

"Are you telling me remnants of the R-system still exist somewhere?" The Magic Council chairman roared angrily. "That's impossible!"

"Eight years ago, a cult that worshipped black magic gathered enough money to began building the R-system." An aide sighed.

"Those seven towers?" The chairman was skeptical. "We put a halt to that project. There shouldn't even be traces of those left now."

"There was an eighth tower." A female council woman scowled. "It's off the coast of Caelum."

"Don't tell me..." The chairman groaned. "It's been completed?"

"Unfortunately, our recon team does not have a good sense of humor." The woman observed.

"So it has been completed?" Ultear asked, trying to confirm it.

"Why would it show up now?" A short, cat-like man wondered.

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain cut in. "It's not the R-system. It's the Tower of Heaven."

"Yes, that was the other name..."

"Enough!" The chairman yelled. "It doesn't matter what its name is! The R-system is forbidden magic! It's magic that is created for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc!"

"We have to mobilize the army immediately!" Someone yelled. "We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible!"

"We know nothing about our opponent." The cat-like man mused.

"Know nothing?" A large man turned to him. "But it was just said that-"

"It appears that the current creator of the R-system has no relation to that cult mentioned earlier." A hooded man observed.

"What?" The chairman was shocked.

"It is currently supervised by a man called Jellal. Almost nothing is known about him."

The gathered council members frowned in thought.

"I don't know anyone by that name." The woman announced.

"Other than his name, all background information regarding him is unknown." The hooded man finished.

Ultear glanced at Siegrain, who scowled.

* * *

Gray looked around at the sea, which seemed never-ending no matter which way he turned. "Where the hell are we?"

"Juvia thinks we have been drifting like this for some time now..."

"Oi." Lucy prodded Natsu with her foot. "You sure it's around here?"

"Uuugh..."

"We're relying on that nose of yours." Gray scowled, irritated. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Juvia glared at Natsu. "Juvia does not believe he would dare disappoint Gray-sama..."

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. "I can't believe they took Erza and Happy right from under our noses! How pathetic!"

"An accurate assessment." Juvia observed. "To think that a mage as strong as Erza-san lost..."

"There's no way she was beaten!" Gray's face darkened as he glared at Juvia angrily. "You don't know the first thing about Erza!"

The girl shrank back. "Please forgive Juvia!"

"Erza mentioned something about those guys being her former friends..." Lucy mused, calming Gray down. "Face it, when it's Erza we're talking about, even I don't know much about her past..."

Their eyes widened when a narrow structure appeared on the horizon.

* * *

Erza looked around the building in shock. "It really has been finished..."

"Well, it has been eight years." Sho shrugged. "We were the ones who got to finish it."

"Move." Simon ordered, pushing Erza forward.

"Eight years..." The redhead muttered. "You guys have all changed..."

"The ceremony will be tomorrow at midday." Sho informed Erza, once the others finished securing her ropes and left. "Until then, you will stay here."

Erza scowled. _The ceremony? Does that mean they're going to try and activate the R-system?_

"No hard feelings, right?" Sho smiled. "You're the traitor, you dug your own grave here, Nee-san. Jellal is angry at you... he's decided to make you the sacrifice for the ceremony."

"We won't ever be able to see Nee-san again." Sho sighed. "But it's all for the sake of reaching 'heaven'." He frowned when he noticed her shiver. "Are you scared? Does the thought of being the sacrifice terrify you? Or maybe... maybe you are just feeling nostalgic..."

* * *

"_Did you really think you could escape that easily?" A large man swinging a whip scowled. "Lousy brats."_

"_We're on a very strict deadline with the R-system!" Another man yelled at the six cowering kids. "We'd be in trouble if the construction was delayed in any way. Just out of principle, you brats should get tossed into the disciplinary chamber."_

"_However..." The first man grinned. "Just for today, I'll be satisfied with only one of you. Now tell me, who was the brains behind this little operation? Own up and only that person will get punished. The rest will be allowed to go. Am I generous or what?"_

_Erza watched as Sho trembled with tears streaming down his cheeks. She sighed. "It was m-"_

"_I did it." Jellal straightened up. "I planned the whole thing and told them what to do."_

"_Is that so?" The man sneered, looking the kids over. His gaze lingered on Erza. "It was this girl, wasn't it?"_

_Jellal's eyes widened when a slaver began to drag her away. "No! I told you, it was me!"_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..." Erza muttered, putting on a brave smile. "It's just like you said, Jellal... it's not scary at all..."_

"_Erza!"_

"_Save her..." Milliana sobbed. "Save Er-chan, Jellal..."_

_Jellal grunted as he struggled against a masked man._

"_None of you will be eating anything for the next three days." The guard leader announced. "It is still a lot better than spending time in the disciplinary chamber, you'll see..."_

* * *

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Sho sighed. "Since I was the one who came up with the idea and all. But... I was too afraid to say anything. All I could think of was not getting hurt..."

"I don't care about that." Erza told him. "What I'm interested in is if you truly understand the risk in using the R-system to resurrect people?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you figured out what the 'R' means." Sho observed.

"Revive System." Erza scowled. "In exchange for a living sacrifice, a dead person can be returned to life. It's a forbidden unnatural magic."

"From the beginning, magic has been removed from nature." Sho countered. "All magic will eventually destroy what makes us human."

"You sound just like a member of that cult." Erza noticed.

"Those guys only saw the R-system as a basic way to restore souls." Sho responded. "They lacked Jellal's foresight... his plan is to guide us to Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Once Jellal resurrects the one he spoke of, the world will be reborn!" Sho cackled. "And we shall become its' rulers!"

Erza grit her teeth as madness seemed to overcome Sho. "The remnants of those who stole our freedom …friends of the Nee-san that betrayed us... the ignorant people living their lives in peace... and those fools on the Magic Council... we'll inflict fear and sadness on all of them! And then we'll proceed to rob them of their freedom! We will become the masters of the world!"

He abruptly fell silent when Erza smashed a knee into his jaw viciously and knocked him out. Pulling at her binds, she quickly bit through them and rushed out of her cell, leaving an unconscious boy behind.

"Just what happened to you to make you change so much?" She sneered, as she requipped into her usual armor. "I won't forgive you, Jellal. It's time I end this!"

* * *

Happy blinked, waking up... and his jaw dropped.

"Cats!" He howled, looking around the room wildly. "There's cats everywhere! What is this place? Natsu! Where are you?"

"Meow?" Milliana suddenly squatted down next to him. "How are you?"

"How are you?" Happy repeated incredolously.

"Meow!" The girl jumped up, ecstatic. "Talking kitty!"

"You have to sound cooler, lass." Wally leaned against the door frame. "It's not a talking cat. It's a cat that can talk."

Happy sweatdropped. "What's the difference?"

"Hey!" He yelled up at Wally. "Where is this place? What happened to Natsu?"

Wally grinned. "He's kissing the asphalt, cat."

Happy frowned as he recalled Natsu get shot in the mouth. _That wouldn't kill him..._

"Wally! Milliana!" Simon rushed into the room. "Erza escaped!"

Milliana squealed. "That brings back memories!"

"The lass is dandy." Wally observed. "But there is no way she can escape from this tower."

"She's not running away." Simon corrected him. "She's going after Jellal."

Wally and Milliana's eyes widened and all three of them ran out of the room.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Jellal threw his head back and laughed.

"Master Jellal?"

"Erza's a fine woman." Jellal told the long-haired man watching him. "She truly is fascinating. I wonder... will I win, or will Erza win?"

"Let's enjoy it." He smirked. "Combining life and death, the past and the future... a game where the prize is heaven."

"The movements of the council are also a cause for concern." The man observed.

* * *

"The R-system ignored the natural order of life and death. It's an unforgivable magic, that paved the way for an extremely dangerous idea." The council chairman informed the others. "Whoever is occupying the tower must be dealt with. The army will be dispatched immediately!"

"Pathetic." Siegrain sneered, getting everyone's attention. "As far as I'm concerned, dispatching the army is a pathetic act. It's way too dangerous..."

"You don't understand anything!" He yelled at the council members. "Right now we only have one way to destroy the Tower of Heaven... the Satellite Square's Etherion!"

The room erupted.

"Are you insane?" The old woman yelled. "Do you know how much damage that would cause? That weapon has enough power to obliterate a country!"

"Etherion is a last resort!" Someone added. "It's way more dangerous than the R-system!"

"But the Satellite Square can target anything with pinpoint accuracy." Siegrain countered. "If we want to destroy something as big as the Tower of Heaven, that's the only option we have!"

Ultear raised her hand. "I agree with him."

Siegrain nodded to her. "If we gain the consent of three more members, we'll use Etherion." He announced. "We do not have time to discuss this! The R-system cannot be allowed to function!"

* * *

Erza scowled, barreling through a group of Jellal's minions and slamming a random one against a wall. "Where is Jellal? Tell me!"

* * *

"That is a lot of guards." Gray sighed, watching the heavily protected stairway.

"Who cares?" Natsu struggled against Lucy. "Let's plow through them!"

"They have Erza and Happy, idiot." Lucy admonished him. "If Jellal is alerted to our presence, they will be in danger.

"Still, the tower is so close now." Gray sighed. "If we get found out here, we won't stand a chance."

Juvia swam up to them. "Juvia has found an underwater entrance to the basement level." She announced.

"Seriously?" Gray exclaimed. "Great job!"

"Did you hear that, Lucy?" Juvia grinned. "He praised me and not you."

"I don't care."

"It's a journey that will last about ten minutes." Juvia told them. "You won't have a problem holding your breath that long, right?"

"Ten minutes is nothing!"

"Yup."

"Exactly."

Juvia created a globe of water in her hand. "Please use these." She requested. "They use water to surround your head with oxygen, letting you breathe underwater without a problem."

"Sweet!" Natsu stuck his on. "By the way, who are you again?"

* * *

"This was fun." Lucy observed semi-sarcastically, tossing the globe away.

"Juvia is impressed." The ex-Phantom mage remarked. "Juvia purposely made yours smaller."

"Whatever." Lucy waved her off, looking around the basement. "Erza and Happy are somewhere in this tower."

"Who the hell are you guys?" A guard shouted, watching them with a troop of men behind him.

"We got this far..." Gray muttered. "We're going to have to fight now."

"Right!"

Lucy gave an evil smirk. "Hey, Juvia! More rivals for you!"

Juvia's jaw dropped when Lucy swung two keys and Virgo and Gemini-Lucy appeared.

"Who are we?" Natsu smashed a flaming fist into the wooden construct, causing it collapse underneath the guards. "We're from Fairy Tail, you morons!"

"Juvia shall not lose to Lucy and her allied rivals!" Juvia proclaimed angrily. "Water Slicer!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu looked up from the stack of beaten guards. "Hey, look. Some kinda door just opened up there!"

Gray frowned. "I think we're being invited to come up."

* * *

"Master Jellal, what are you thinking?" The man demanded. "You let the intruders enter just like that?"

"I told you, this is a game." Jellal told him calmly. "All it means is that they've cleared a level. Things are getting interesting..."

"But if we don't proceed with the ceremony soon, the Council will figure out what we're doing!" The man countered.

"Vivaldus..." Jellal smirked. "Are you still worried about that?" His eyes lit up. "We won't be stopped!"

* * *

"We need two more votes!" Siegrain yelled as another man raised his hand hesitantly. "There is no time left! Not for a worthless debate like this!"

* * *

"Where are you, you blockhead bastard?" Natsu yelled as soon as they got into the building.

"Shut up!" Lucy slapped him across the face. "Do you want everyone to find us?"

Gray nodded. "We could only go wild earlier because we were underground. Now that we're in the tower, we'll need stealth."

"What's more, this door was opened from the inside." Juvia observed, studying the hatch they climbed through. "It's being remotely operated by magic, which means the enemy is aware of your actions."

"Never mind that." Lucy sighed. "Are you guys really ok wearing wet clothes? I know Juvia is, but..."

"They'll dry quickly if you do this." Gray shrugged, stepping next to Natsu, who lit himself on fire.

"Excellent idea." Lucy grinned, darting over to Natsu's other side. "Ah, much better."

"There they are!" A group of guards ran into the room. "It's the intruders!"

Natsu and Gray scowled and slipped into fighting stances. The guards didn't even get close before Erza sliced through the entire mob.

"Erza!"

"Yo."

"She... she's so cool..."

Erza's eyes widened when she noticed them "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean why?" Natsu growled. "We'd disgrace Fairy Tail if we just backed off after what those creeps did! Besides, I totally owe that blockhead for earlier!"

Erza glanced at Juvia.

"Oh, I... um..." Juvia stammered. "Juvia is here because... well..."

"Go back." Erza commanded them, looking away. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"I seem to like slapping people today." Lucy observed as she did exactly what she said. "Those morons kidnapped you and Happy. There's no way we're leaving without either of you, understand?"

Erza smiled sadly. "You've always been the more stubborn one of us, Cy."

Gray sighed when Natsu's impatience got the better of him and he ran off to search for Happy.

"That idiot..." He sighed. "Running off like that."

"After him!" Lucy commanded.

"I still want you to leave." Erza held out a sword to stop them. "Happy will be safe with Milliana, she loves cats too much to hurt him. I'll take care of Natsu and Happy and bring them back safely. You guys just get out of here."

"I told you we're not leaving!"

"We're already involved anyway." Gray backed Lucy up. "You saw how much Natsu wants to act."

Erza stayed silent.

"Za." Lucy muttered softly, completely unsure of how to deal with this side of the redhead. "_Please_. Tell us what is going on here. We want to help you, but you're not letting us."

"Just go." Erza repeated herself.

Lucy grit her teeth and looked away, trying not to scream in helpless frustration.

"This isn't like you, Erza." Gray observed. "Why can't you stop moping and say 'follow me' like you always do? We'll help you out. Even you are allowed to be scared sometimes, you know."

Erza turned towards them and they caught a glimpse of a teary eye before she wiped it.

"Sorry..." She muttered. "In this fight, whether I win or lose... I will definitely disappear from this world..."

Lucy scowled. "What?"

"This is unavoidable..." Erza smiled sadly. "So before that happens, I'll tell you everything I know."

"The name is this place is the 'Tower of Heaven'." Erza started. "Otherwise known as the R-system. More than a decade ago, a cult dedicated to black magic tried to build a tower where magic could be gathered to bring the dead back to life. This wasn't approved by the government or the Magic Council, so they had to gather people from nearby countries and use them as slaves. I was one of those." Erza sighed. "That's when I first met Jellal..."

* * *

"_Erza!" A blue-haired by with a tattoo on his face ran down a stone hallway, carrying a discarded sword. "Erza!"_

_He smiled when he found a redhead in an unlocked cell. "Hey. Wake up!" He shook the body, turning it over. His eyes widened and he jerked back in shock._

"_Why..." He stammered. "Why would they do something so cruel... what did we do to deserve this?"_

"_Je...llal..."_

"_Good, you're awake." He exhaled in relief. "I came to save you!"_

"_H... how?"_

_Jellal smirked, remembering the dead bodies of slavers he left on his way to her. "There's no going back now. We have to fight!"_

"_Fight..."_

_A metal staff smashed into his face._

"_This is the brat!" An enraged guard yelled. "You killed three of our men, you punk! You're going to serve as an example now!"_

* * *

_The huddled slaves looked up in shock when Erza stumbled into their cell._

"_Erza!"_

"_Nee-san!"_

"_So you were ok!" Wally observed._

"_Idiot!" Simon snapped, gesturing to her condition. "You call that 'ok'?"_

"_Where's Jellal?" Sho asked. "He said he was going to find you."_

"_Let her rest for now." An old man instructed them. "She must have gone through a lot in the punishment room."_

"_But what about Jellal?" Simon protested. "I bet they caught him and took him in her place!"_

"_I... I..." Sho teared up. "I wanna go home!"_

"_What's all that noise in there?" A guard shouted angrily. "Hey, shut up, you stupid brat! I'll cut your tongue out if you don't stop that infernal wailing!"_

"_Sho-kun, it's ok... Gramps is here." The old man tried soothing him._

_Erza grit her teeth, trying to block out all the wailing and yelling. Jellal's confident smirking face crossed her mind fleetingly. "We have to fight..."_

_Erza screamed and jumped at the guard, yanking his pike form the man's hand. In one quick motion, she swung the weapon and knocked all three guards out._

"_What's going on?"_

"_It's a revolt!"_

"_We won't get freedom by obeying them or trying to escape!" Erza glared at her cellmates with her remaining eye. "We have to fight! Stand up for our freedom!"_

* * *

"For the sake of freedom and to rescue Jellal..." Erza frowned. "We rose up against them. Back then, Jellal was our leader, and he had a strong sense of justice... I looked up to him. Every one of us did. However, after that day, he became a completely different person..."

She sighed. "If anyone was ever truly evil... I'd have to say it was Jellal..."

* * *

"_A revolt!"_

"_Take them down!"_

"_Don't underestimate Mad Dog Wally!" The boy shouted, smashing down four guards at once._

"_Thanks, you bastards!" Simon sneered, kicking a grunt in the face. "You toughened me up!"_

"_A bunch of slaves think they can win against us?" A guard captain shouted. "Kill all the rebels!"_

"_Don't be afraid!" An outspoken slave countered. "We have numbers on our side! Use the weapons of defeated guards! We will have freedom!"_

* * *

_A fat guard puffed in exhaustion as he weakly swung his whip at Jellal. "Man, what is with this kid? He hasn't made a sound at all!"_

"_Oi, you little punk. Do you know what a great task completing the R-system is?" The man leaned in. "On the day the tower is complete, you will all experience Heaven." The man proclaimed. "The R-system can revive our god, the last and greatest dark mage."_

"_Shut up, pig." Jellal spat._

"_What?" The man roared, swinging his whip with renewed vigor. "I'll show you!"_

"_Don't mind him." His partner sighed. "Let's go. We still have to deal with those revolting slaves."_

"_Until you learn some respect, you ain't leaving this room, ya hear?" The fat man yelled as they left._

"_God." Jellal sneered. "There's no such thing. A god that can't even save one child like me is useless..."_

_He grit his teeth. "I hate them all... those guys, their 'God', this entire world... I hate it."_

"_Hate strengthens me..."_

_Jellal's head shot up as he scanned the room wildly._

"_Those damn fools..." The voice rasped. "I've been here this whole time..."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_And yet they wish to revive me, give me a body..."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_No matter how much faith they may have..." The voice seemed disappointed. "Without powerful hatred, you cannot fully feel my presence... you're quite lucky, kid. You have the chance to meet the god they spoke about..."_

"_My name is Zeref!" A shadow coiled around him. "Hate is the reason for my existence!"_

* * *

"_It's time to free the 8th sector!"Erza commanded. "Everyone, follow me!"_

"_We can't!" Simon protested. "There's too many guards there!"_

_Erza turned to him sharply. "But if we don't save Jellal..."_

"_Erza." Simon walked up to her. "Tell me something... do you like Jellal?"_

"_Huh?" Erza was confused. "Why are you asking that now? This isn't the time..."_

"_Erza, there's something I wanted to tell you-"_

_A magical blast smashed into him, sending him flying._

"_Magic users!" A slave shouted. "Retreat! We cannot win right now!"_

"_No!" Erza protested as she stood and watched them flee. "You can't give up! If we don't fight, we'll all die!"_

_She didn't notice as a guard fired another blast of magic energy straight at her._

"_Erza!"_

"_Nee-san!"_

_Her eyes widened when the old man jumped in front of her, blocking the attack with his body._

"_Grandpa Rob!"_

"_Heh..." Rob chuckled. "To think an old geezer like me was good for something after all... even though I gave up magic long ago, I can still tell you have unlimited potential, Erza-chan. It's in your heart... that smile you gave me whenever I spoke about magic is something I never thought I'd see in such a dreary place..._

"_Grandpa!"  
"Freedom is in your heart..." Rob smiled as he collapsed. "Your dream will surely be fulfilled, Erza-chan..."_

"_Grandpa Rob!" Erza wailed, staring at the large mark on his back, which seemed to shine slightly._

"_Erza!" Wally called. "We have to take Simon somewhere safe! Let's retreat for now!"_

_Everyone gaped as a large magic circle appeared under the screaming girl and scattered weapons began to levitate._

"_What is that?" A mage guard exclaimed. "The weapons are floating in the air?"_

_They panicked when the weapons shot towards them and took them all down at once._

"_Way to go!" Wally cheered. "She took them all out in one shot!"_

"_Nee-san can use magic!"_

"_This is magic..." Erza clenched her fist, staring at it. "With this power, we can win and save Jellal... I will win my freedom! Come with me!"_

"_Yeah!"_

* * *

"_Now let's not be too hasty..." A guard sweated nervously._

"_Y-yeah!" The fat one stammered. "We were just following orders from above. We didn't have a choice!"_

"_Out of the way!" Erza commanded, shooting through them and knocking them down. Her eyes widened when she noticed Jellal, hanging from an arch by his wrists._

"_It's ok!" She cheered, cutting him loose. "Just like you said, we all fought against them!"_

_She knelt before him. "Simon is injured. Grandpa Rob gave his life to protect me and a few were killed... but we won! We're all free!"_

_"Come on." She helped him stand. "Wally and the others have prepared the ships. We can finally leave this island!"_

"_Erza..." Jellal rasped as he hugged her. "We don't have to run anymore..."_

_Erza frowned in confusion. "What?"_

_Jellal's face morphed into a sinister grin. "True freedom... is right here."_

"_What are you saying, Jellal?" Erza asked angrily. "Let's just leave! Sho and the others are waiting for us!"_

"_I've finally realized..." Jellal mused. "What we need is not fleeting, temporary freedom. True freedom... lies in Zeref's world!"_

_Erza watched as he walked over to a fallen guard. "I'm beginning to appreciate their feeling, their desire to resurrect Zeref." Jellal announced. "But those guys couldn't sense his presence, they were just a bunch of weak believers. Isn't that right?"_

_He smirked, placing a foot on the man's back. "This tower is mine. I will be the one to complete the R-system and resurrect Zeref!"_

_Erza trembled in fear. "What's gotten into you, Jellal?"_

_Jellal grinned madly as he focused magic power on his foot and crushed the guard's insides._

"_Please stop..." The second guard begged, only to get magically sent flying and shatter his skull on the rocky wall._

_Erza frowned. "Magic?"_

_Jellal laughed as he caused two more guards to suffer the same fate._

"_Stop it!" Erza wailed. _

"_Stop?" Jellal repeated as the last guard fled. "Don't you hate these guys, Erza?"_

"_Yes, but..."_

"_That won't do." Jellal shook his head. "You will never sense Zeref's presence like that." He threw an arm out and the last guard exploded._

"_Jellal, get a hold of yourself!" Erza begged. _

"_I'm just fine." He countered. "Erza, let's finish the R-system... no, the Tower of Heaven, together!"_

"_Stop talking nonsense!" Erza snapped. "We're going to leave this island!"_

_Jellal's eyes narrowed and he sent her hurling out of the room and into the main shaft below._

"_If you want to leave so badly, then go by yourself." Jellal sneered._

"_By myself?"_

"_The others all belong to me." Jellal explained. "I'll need sufficient manpower to finish building the Tower of Heaven. Don't worry, I won't be like these losers. I will provide the workers with clothes, food, and rest."_

"_What are you talking about?" Erza demanded. "Everyone is already on the ships. They're waiting for us! They will never agree to stay and work again!"_

"_Those guys never told us what we were building." Jellal spread his arms, indicating the dead guards. "I will tell them the true purpose of their labor is reviving the Great Mage Zeref!"_

"_Jellal, please..."_

_Jellal focused on Erza and a pair of shadowy arms materialized around her neck._

"_I don't need you anymore." The boy declared. "But out of gratitude for removing they out of my way, I won't kill you. Go and chase your insignificant, temporary freedom if you want."_

"_Je...llal..."_

"_I trust you understand this is to remain a secret." Jellal observed. "If the government gets wind of this, this opportunity will be wasted. Should we be discovered, I will have to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Because of that, I forbid you from ever returning here. If you do, I will start killing them." Jellal grinned. "And I think Sho and the others would be a good start."_

"_That's your precious 'freedom'!" Jellal cackled. "Go on and live with the knowledge their lives rest in your hands!"_

_Erza slumped as she finally lost consciousness._

* * *

_A single eye opened weakly as a wave washed over Erza again. Looking around, she picked herself up and began to limp in a random direction. Her knees shortly failed her and she slumped on the soft sand._

_The silence of the night was broken when Erza began to wail, screaming her pain and rage at the still moon._

* * *

Erza gulped and turned back to her audience, crying again. "I... I want to fight Jellal..."

* * *

"We have to wipe out the Tower of Heaven to stop Jellal from activating the R-system!" Siegrain shouted. "Right now, we have no choice but to use the Satellite Square's Etherion!"

"The R-system has been forbidden since ancient times." Ultear added. "I think everyone here realizes the threat it poses."

"Using the Etherion would mean complete annihilation of everyone inside that tower!" The chairman countered.

"To protect the order of the magic world, sacrifices must be made." Jellal sighed.

"It's like Sieg says." The hooded man observed. "We've gotten this far on the sacrifices of others. That's also evident in the history of the magic world that exists now."

"But if we attack Caelum's lands, it will leave a permanent stain in history!"

"It cannot be helped." The woman grit her teeth. "That's part of the sacrifice we'll have to make."

"One cannot return from the dead." A man mused. "Those kids must understand the value of life. I vote for the use of Etherion."

Siegrain nodded. "We just need one more!"

* * *

"Just one more, huh..." Jellal muttered.

"Master Jellal?" The man facing him frowned. "Did you say something?"

"No, just thinking out loud." Jellal smirked. "One more person before it's 'game over'."

* * *

"Hold on." Gray frowned. "That Zeref you mentioned..."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "He's considered the most cruel dark mage in history. That Lullaby monster was one of his creations, remember?"

"Not only that, but I suspect Deliora was one of them too." Erza added. "Zeref has the power to create more monsters like those with little effort."

Juvia paled. "That's the man Jellal wants to revive?"

"I'm not sure what he's planning." Erza sighed. "According to my old friends, when Zeref is revived they will become rulers of 'Heaven'."

"That doesn't make sense." Lucy scowled. "They call you a traitor when it was actually Jellal who betrayed you. He must have filled their heads with nonsense to make them follow him."

"I did abandon them for eight years." Erza told them. "I guess it could be seen as a betrayal."

"But that was because Jellal threatened to kill them if you didn't keep away." Gray countered.

"It doesn't matter." Erza announced. "If I can just take care of Jellal, this whole ordeal will be over."

_Somehow I doubt that. _Gray frowned in thought._ Her words from earlier seem to suggest something more is going on..._

"Nee-san." Sho walked into the room, getting everyone's attention. "Those words... what did you mean by them?"

"Sho..."

"All that you just told them is nonsense!" Sho yelled. "Are you just trying to make your friends pity you? That isn't the truth and you know it!"

"Eight years ago, weren't you the one who bombed the ships we were on and then ran off by yourself?" Sho accused her. "If Jellal wasn't on to you we would have all died! He told everyone that it was the fate of those who couldn't handle wielding magic! You went mad with your new-found power and decided to ditch us!"

Gray scoffed. "Jellal told you that?"

Lucy crossed her arms and sneered. "It seems 'idiot' really is a good name for you. Does that really sound like something the Erza you knew would have done?"

"You don't understand anything!" Sho wailed. "You don't know anything about us! I was saved thanks to Jellal. We built this tower here for eight years because he asked us to! And you're saying all this was a lie? If Nee-san is telling the truth, does that mean everything Jellal said was a lie?"

"That's right." A gruff voice agreed.

Sho's eyes widened. "Simon?"

"I thought something was off." Lucy observed, unsurprised. "You guys knew where Erza was, it's highly doubtful you didn't know who she was with and what we were capable of. Judging by the gunshot I heard, you went after Gray and the blocky one went after Natsu. You must have known Natsu would easily survive anything Wally could do and that I could avoid Milliana and Sho."

"Juvia has to agree." Juvia nodded. "When we were found by him and that darkness fell, he knew Gray-sama replaced himself with an ice clone, but he attacked it anyway. There's no way a man using Darkness Magic wouldn't see in his own spell. Confirming this is one of the reasons Juvia came along."

"Impressive." Simon commented. "Just what I'd expect from an S-Class mage and an Element Four member."

"I didn't plan on killing anyone there." Simon explained. "In order to fool Sho and the others I was just planning to knock Gray out. The ice clone you left behind made it seem more realistic."

"So you tricked us?" Sho scowled.

"All three of you were fooled by Jellal." Simon frowned. "I bode my time, pretending to also believe him. Unlike you, I never doubted Erza. Not once during those last eight years."

Erza smiled and hugged him. "I'm so glad I was able to see you again, Erza. The man muttered.

"How could you trust her like that?" Sho grit his teeth. "Why can't I trust Nee-san like you do?" He smashed his fists into the floor. "Dammit! Who's telling the truth here? Who am I supposed to believe?"

Erza sighed and knelt down in front of him. "I know it's hard to figure everything out right now." She smiled and pulled him in close. "But let me just say that in eight years, I never forgot about you guys. I was too weak to do anything... I'm sorry."

"But you're ready now." Simon smiled. "Isn't that right?"

Erza nodded.

"I've been waiting for this." Simon observed. "For the day that powerful mages would gather here." He looked over them. "With our combined strength, we will stop Jellal."

"Let's make it 'powerful mages + one other'." Lucy suggested. "Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

"Good thinking." Gray commented as Gemini-Lucy appeared. "With this, we're even more likely to succeed."

Simon frowned. "But first we have to find Salamander. If we are to go up against Jellal, we will need his power."

* * *

Natsu's eyes bugged out as he saw cat merchandise scattered all around him. "What kind of room is this? There's cats everywhere." He looked around and picked up a large cat mask, putting it on. "Hey, this is pretty great!"

Having tried it on, he tried pulling it off, only to discover he was stuck. "Uh oh. I can't take it off." He sweatdropped. "Oh well. This is kinda cool anyway."

"Hehe." He chuckled, oblivious to Wally observing him. "This will sure surprise Happy and Erza! Oh hey, I wonder how Lucy will react to this!"

"This is the end for you, boy." Wally smirked, preparing to fire.

* * *

"Dammit!" Simon exclaimed, as the entire group ran up a staircase. "My connection with Wally and Milliana is being blocked. Now I can't tell where they are!"

Erza glanced at Sho, who was lagging behind. "Are you alright, Sho?"

"Yeah." Sho gave a small smile. "Everything's fine now that you're here."

"I guess he's alright, since he didn't actually try to kill us and seems to know what he's doing." Gray frowned. "But are you sure we can trust him, Juvia?"

"I do not plan to make excuses." Simon responded, having heard him. "I knew you weren't the sort of mages who would get defeated so easily. I had faith all of you would survive."

"You people still haven't realized Natsu's full power." Simon observed. "When his full power awakens, evil will fall in his wake."

* * *

"Gah!" Natsu sneezed inside the mask. "Gross! I can't even wipe my mouth like this!" He pulled at the mask. "I really should take this off, but I can't!"

"Noooo!" Milliana wailed, knocking Wally's aim off.

"What are you doing, lass?" Wally frowned. "That was a perfect shot!"

"It's you!" Natsu exclaimed. "The square head!"

"I won't let you hurt the little kitty." Milliana pouted angrily.

"He's not a cat!" Wally protested. "Just look at him!"

Natsu tilted his head. "Meow?"

"See?"

Wally's jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

"I didn't forget what you did back there!" Natsu pointed at Wally. "Square bastard!"

"Move it!" Wally shoved Milliana aside, sending a barrage of blocks at Natsu.

"Cat Make: Cat Shield!" Natsu joked, pulling a human-sized cat plush doll in front of him.

"Our enemy?" Milliana was confused. "A kitty?"

"I told you, he's not a cat!" Wally groaned. "That's a dude wearing a cat mask!"

"Cat Fire!" Natsu chuckled, smashing the next attack with flaming fists.

"Back me up here, toots." Wally shouted. "Jellal wasn't kidding about this guy's strength."

"Meow!" Milliana clenched her fists. "Pretending to be a kitty when you're not pisses me off!"

"Um..." Natsu sweatdropped. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Cat Bind Rope!" Milliana screamed, entangling Natsu's arm with an orange rope.

"Excellent!" Wally grinned, sending another barrage of blocks at Natsu.

"What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed as the attacks knocked him backwards. "Is this thing stopping me from using magic?" He tugged at the rope, vainly trying to pull it off.

Milliana scowled as she used his distracted state and tied up his entire body.

"Looks like this is it, Salamander." Wally observed, pointing his gun at him. "Oh yeah, I've got this awesome line I wanted to try out... your destiny came to an end the moment you met-"

Happy slammed him in the head with a plastic cat figure.

"Natsu!" The cat cheered. "You're ok!" He glanced at the cat mask. "Um... what is that thing?"

"The kitty is flying!" Milliana exclaimed, then gasped when Wally shot at Happy. "No! No bullying the kitty!"

"Cat's don't fly, you crazy broad!" Wally protested. "Speak, maybe, but definitely not fly!"

"Get this thing off me, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Not a chance!" Wally shouted, trying to escape Milliana's hold on his scarf.

"I said no!"

"Not the cat, dammit!" He told her. "I'm going to take out the fake!"

"This isn't coming off, Natsu!" Happy groaned, straining to pull the ropes off.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed, pushing himself into a sitting position. "There's only one thing to do then. Secret Cat Art: Wounded Kitty!"

Milliana teared up when Natsu pouted and fake tears streamed down his cheeks. Without saying anything, she made a hand motion and the ropes fell off him.

"What the hell, Milliana?" Wally yelled.

"Kitty was in pain..."

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shot past them, knocking them both down. "Victory!"

The gravity of the situation came back to him. "Now to get this thing off..."

* * *

Jellal smirked. As Vivaldus observed, he pulled out a series of small figures, consisting of a knight, key, dragon, ice crystal, waterfall, two blue alien-like creatures, card, archer, tower, cat, and king. He then arranged them on a chess board and promptly knocked over the cat and archer with the dragon figure.

"Sho and Simon have switched sides." He remarked calmly. "And Wally and Milliana have been defeated by Natsu Dragneel. Yes... this is how the game should be played. A one-sided battle is no fun."

"Master Jellal, we should just capture Erza and hold the ceremony." Vivaldus suggested. "This is no longer the time for games."

"In that case, why don't you go, Vivaldus?"

"Really?" The mar raised an eyebrow. "You'll allow it?"

"It is our turn now, after all." Jellal smiled.

Vivaldus smirked. Magic power surrounded him and he transformed from his stoic form into a crazy-looking man with heavy make-up and an electric guitar.

"The special squadron of the assassin guild Death's Head Order.." Jellal mused. "Trinity Raven. It's your turn now."

He looked them over. "Vivaldus Taka."

The now rocker-like man cackled insanely. "Go to hell! Yeow!"

"Fukuro."

A heavily built man with a jet-pack and an owl's head tilted it by almost 90 degrees. "Hoo-hoo."

"And their leader, Ikaruga."

An elegantly dressed woman with pink hair smirked. "It must be the fate of love and life to scatter on the winds... tonight shall be a festival."

* * *

"Pull harder, Happy!"

"I'm pulling as hard as I can!"

"You're going to break my neck!"

"Nnngh!"

With a loud 'pop', the cat mask got pulled off and Happy tumbled back from the force.

"It's off!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!"

Natsu laughed when it landed on Wally's head. "Now it's stuck on the blockhead!"

"I'm surprised it could fit." Happy remarked, wide-eyed.

"This isn't over, Salamander." Wally scowled, standing up weakly and tossing the mask away.

"Well, I got my revenge now." Natsu told him. "And Erza and Happy are both safe, so I have no more interest in fighting you."

"Our goal is heaven..." Wally rasped. "The freedom of which Jellal speaks is a world where we rule over other people..."

"Welcome, all of you." A voice resounded everywhere around them.

* * *

"Jellal is transmitting his voice everywhere in the tower." Simon explained, looking around.

"I am Jellal, ruler of this tower." The man started. "The players on both sides have now been decided. I think it's about time to begin... the game of Heaven."

"The rules are simple." He explained. "My goal is to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive Zeref. In other words, if I manage to open the gates to Heaven, I win. But if you succeed in stopping me, then you win. However, that would not be much fun." The voice sounded amused. "So I have arranged for three warriors to fight on my behalf. If you cannot get past them, you will be unable to reach me. In other words, this is a three-on-eight battle royale. If I include the cat, three-on-nine." Jellal smirked and placed a guitar, an elegant woman, and an owl figure in front of the king piece.

"And there's one more rule." He informed the 'players'. "As I speak, the Magic Council is debating about the use of the Satellite Square on this tower. If they decide to use the Etherion, it's game over. No players left to fight." With that, the broadcast paused.

* * *

"You never said anything about that, Jellal!" Vivaldus exclaimed. "If we get hit by that, all of us will go to hell!"

Ikaruga smirked. "Why, Vivaldus, is that fear I sense in your voice?"

"Not on your life!" Vivaldus shouted excitedly. "Just the opposite! A dangerous job like this is exactly what I've been looking for!"

"The time limit is unknown." Jellal transmitted as an afterthought. "However, the moment the Etherion strikes, everyone here will perish and there will be no victor."

* * *

Sho lowered his head, gritting his teeth angrily. In a puff of smoke, Erza got trapped in one of his cards.

"Erza!"

"What are you doing?" Simon exclaimed. "Have you gone insane?"

"No." Lucy frowned. "If those cards are pocket dimensions like I suspect, then Erza is quite safe there."

Sho nodded. "I'm not letting anyone harm Nee-san!" He exclaimed. "I'll defeat Jellal myself if I have to."

"That won't be necessary." Lucy stepped next to him. "We split up here." She commanded. "Sho and I will go after Jellal. Gray, Simon, the way we came was a three-way intersection, and we can ignore one of the ways since we used it to come here. You take one of the remaining paths, and Juvia and Gemini will take the other. Your job is to find Natsu."

The group nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"I'm not sure what's going on." Natsu grinned, smashing his fist into his hand. "But it sounds like this will end if I beat this Jellal guy."

"What are you doing, Jellal?" Wally muttered. "Etherion... if we get blasted with that, we'll all die!" He grit his teeth helplessly. "All we ever wanted... was true freedom."

"I don't know what kind of freedom you're after." Natsu smiled at him. "But what we have in fairy Tail is pretty awesome."

Wally watched as Natsu and Happy shot out a window and flew upwards. "I'm not feeling this game." Natsu grumbled. "So how about we cheat and cut straight to the end, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"He's a stand-up guy." Wally smiled after him, collapsing from exhaustion. "And that... is a dandy-looking scarf."

* * *

Natsu frowned when something glinted in the distance. "Something's coming this way."

"Hoo-hoo!" The large owl-headed man crashed into him, knocking him through a wall back into the tower.

"Salamander!" Simon exclaimed, having noticed him. "Are you all right?"

"Breaking the rules will not be tolerated." The man announced, landing next to them. "I am the warrior of justice, Fukuro!"

"It's a bird talking about justice!" Natsu exclaimed, shocked.

Simon broke into a cold sweat. "Is... is he...?" He grabbed Natsu's arm and began running away. "This is bad! Quickly, follow me!"

"This guy is a friend of the blockhead!" Happy realized.

"I'm on your side now!" Simon countered. "And you mustn't fight against this guy! Dark Moment!"

"It's pitch black!" Natsu yelled. "I can't see anything!"

"Now's our chance!" Simon exclaimed, pulling him away.

"Hoo-hoo!" Fukuro appeared next to him. "The owl of justice strikes even in the darkest of nights!" He punched Simon down the hallway into a wall. The man gasped and coughed up blood.

"It's the assassin guild, the Death's Head Order!" Simon realized. "They're a dark guild, who specialize in assassination missions instead of normal jobs. And the strongest among them is the trio known as 'Trinity Raven'. They managed to assassinate all the western army officers during the Capria War."

"I merely struck down the forces of evil." Fukuro hooted.

"Those guys are professional killers!" Simon told Natsu. "You cannot win against them!"

"Salamander..." Fukuro slipped into a fighting stance. "Your infamy has even reached the ears of our guild! It is time for this warrior of justice to put an end to your evil deeds!"

"A guild is a place filled wit dreams and aspirations." Natsu growled, as his fists lit up. "It's not a place for killers to team up!"

"Stop, Salamander!" Simon ordered. "You cannot win against this guy!"

"It pisses me off that there are people who would pay others to kill." Natsu scowled. "Not to mention that they would actually consider themselves a guild. You're getting on my nerves, so I'll beat you up!" He curved his flaming hand into a claw. "Come and get it, birdbrain!"

"Hoo-hoo. Young Salamander, there are evils in this world that cannot be permitted to exist." The torpedoes on his jet-pack ignited and he surged forward. "And you are one of those evils. Time to die."

Natsu grunted as Fukuro crashed into him and they flew back. "It's firepower we're talking about here... you're not gonna beat me!"

Fukuro swerved and grabbed Natsu's ankle, flying him into the air. Natsu screamed as Fukuro threw him into the floor.

"You're a tough one." The owl-man observed as Natsu picked himself up. "This may actually prove to be a worthwhile job."

"Trinity Raven..." Simon trembled, watching the fight. "They're even stronger than the rumors say... and we have three opponents like this here?"

* * *

Jellal smirked and used the owl piece to knock the tower over. "How disappointing, Simon... to lose so early in the game..."

He moved the owl piece in front of the dragon. "And now we have Fukuro against Natsu Dragneel." He sighed. "Honestly, I had hoped to go up against Natsu myself, but the odds do not look promising..."

* * *

"Natsu-san!" Gemini called out.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia shouted.

Gemini-Lucy sighed. "He's got pretty good hearing, so he should hear us from far away..."

"Just like Gajeel-kun." Juvia observed. "His nose must be good as well,then?"

"I suppose so."

Juvia frowned. "Why did Juvia have to go with Gemini-san to search for Natsu-san?"

"There wasn't anything we could have done about it." Gemini reminded her.

"Gray-sama had to agree with Lucy-san..." Juvia muttered resentfully. "Juvia wouldn't go against Gray-sama's decision, but putting Juvia together with a rival in love?"

"We are Spirits, and Mistress Lucy is a lesbian!" Gemini exclaimed in exasperation. "None of us wants to date Gray! How would it even work between us and him?"

Juvia blinked as she remembered Gemini's true form. "Juvia sees your point. As of now, you are no longer a love rival to Juvia."

"Good."

A loud roaring noise filled the room they just entered.

"Juvia kinda likes this music." The water mage observed. She turned to Gemini-Lucy and sweatdropped when she saw her playing an imaginary guitar.

A man appearing on the other side of the room caught their attention. They watched as he swung his hair wildly, strumming away on his guitar.

"Hee-yah!" He yelled. "Wassup, ladies?"

"This is my concert of hell!" He shouted, changing the beat. "Destroyyyyyy!"

"That's some hair he's got." Lucy observed calmly.

Juvia was on alert. "He must be one of Jellal's three warriors."

"We're the assassin's guild, the Death's Head Order!" The man declared proudly. "Death's Head means skull, get it? Cool name, huh? I am a member of Trinity Raven, Vivaldus Taka! Let's rock!"

Juvia frowned when his hair shot out everywhere. A sweeping motion passed easily through her body as it turned to water and back again. Gemini simply turned to their normal form and the hair passed through the gap between them, before they reformed into Lucy.

"Oh?" Vivaldus blinked, watching Juvia. "That's a rocking body ya got there!"

"Juvia's body is made of water." She informed him. "Drip, drip, drop."

"No attack can harm Juvia's body." She intoned, surrounding Vivaldus with water. "Water Lock!"

"Did you say rock?" Vivaldus grinned as the water engulfed him, before getting absorbed into his hair.

Juvia's jaw dropped. "Juvia's water lock... disappeared?"

"This might prove problematic." Gemini-Lucy sighed.

"Water is just the thing when your hair gets messed up." Vivaldus smirked. "Unlike shampoo. That stuff will dry your hair out!"

"How did you break Juvia's Water Lock?"

"My hair has the power to absorb any liquid!" Vivaldus cackled. "Except for oil or alcohol. That stuff will really mess up your hair!"

Juvia took a step back. "Water won't affect him?"

"You two are a couple of fine ladies!" Vivaldus exclaimed. "But since blondie is a Spirit, my magic won't work on her! And that means water-girl gets to be my succubus today!"

Juvia frowned. "Succubus?"

"A type of female demon..." Gemini scowled. "What's he up to?"

"Rock of Succubus!" Vivaldus screamed, jamming away on his guitar. Purple light surrounded Juvia and she screamed as she felt her senses fading away.

* * *

"Well, that's it for the water user..." Jellal knocked the waterfall over with the guitar and placed it facing the blue spirits. "And now..."

* * *

"I got me a succubus!" Vivaldus shouted as the light faded. "Hell!"

"I'm gonna show you the deepest pits of hell tonight, bitch!" A scantily clad and tattooed Juvia announced. "Yeah!"

"Oh?" Gemini-Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Now that is unusual."

* * *

"I'd say the Spirit is done for as well." Jellal sighed, knocking the Gemini figure over. "Such a shame."

* * *

"I'm gonna drag you to hell with me, ya little bitch!" Juvia cackled.

Gemini raised a key. "I'm guessing there's no reasoning with you right now."

"That's right!" Vivaldus laughed. "She's my succubus now! Ain't no one but me she'll listen to!"

"I thought so." Gemini-Lucy sighed. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

"Ahahaha!" The rocker cackled as the mermaid materialized. "How desperate! There is no water around here for you to-"

He stopped laughing when Lucy and Aquarius charged forward and Lucy swung at Juvia, who turned her body to water to avoid the attack. This was exactly what Aquarius was waiting for, as the spirit had immediately created a large whirlpool using Juvia's body.

"But that Spirit needs water to be summoned!" Vivaldus protested as he got swept up in the churning water.

"Wrong." Aquarius smirked. "I need water to fight, otherwise I can't help in any way. That does _not _mean I can't be summoned on dry land."

"Too bad!" Vivaldus laughed as his hair began to absorb the water. "I told you, my hair can assimilate all liquids!"

He paled when something apparently went wrong and the water absorption stopped. "What the... there's too much of it!"

Aquarius grinned and swung her vase again, doubling the whirlpool in size. Vivaldus screamed as the rapidly swirling waters tossed him into a wall and his wig fell off, revealing a shiny bald scalp. Juvia similarly fell out of the whirlpool, back to normal now that Vivaldus was unconscious.

* * *

Jellal frowned and knocked the guitar over, but didn't bother putting the waterfall and the twins back up. "I expected more from Vivaldus Taka... still, it seems the Spirit and the water user don't want to fight anymore..."

* * *

"I guess we're done here..." Aquarius smirked. "I'll be headed back home now. Gemini, tell Lucy not to call me or Scorpio for the next two weeks. We're going on vacation."

Gemini nodded. "Right."

Aquarius waved and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Anyway, we beat one of those Trinity Raven guys." Gemini-Lucy observed. "And I don't get to simply relax in the human world much... what say we rest here for a while?"

"Yes, Juvia is quite tired..." The girl nodded. "A rest sounds good..."

* * *

"Quite impressive..." Jellal smirked. "But that's what should be expected of Erza's comrades... I guess it's time for my personal move..."

* * *

"Regarding the decision to fire Etherion, the final votes stand at four for and five against." The chairman announced. "Therefore, Etherion will not be fired."

"Dammit!" Siegrain shot up. "You do not understand the situation we are in!"

"That's enough, Sieg." The chairman sighed. "We're done debating. There are peaceful ways to resolve the matter, after all."

"Don't tell me you haven't felt it..." Siegrain grit his teeth. "That dark energy that has slowly been spreading across the land... that's the power of the man Jellal's been trying to bring back..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's resurrecting Zeref!" Siegrain shouted. Jaws dropped and many of them began to sweat in fear.

"What did you just say?" The chairman whispered, clearly audible in the shocked silence. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I didn't want to bring suspicion on myself so I didn't mention this, but I know that man..." Siegrain sighed heavily. "I know Jellal... and I know what he intends to do..."

"Siegrain." The chairman frowned. "Tell us everything."

* * *

Natsu grit his teeth as Fukuro kicked him, causing him to slide back. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He shouted, slamming Fukuro in the face.

The fighters glared at each other as they regained footing. "I think it is time to crush you with the hammer of justice!" Fukuro announced as his jet-pack and torpedoes shot at Natsu. "Missile Bomb!"

Natsu scowled and ducked under the missiles, only to dodge to one side hastily as they swerved right behind him for a return shot. Fukuro made a hand motion and claws extended from the jet-pack, grabbing his shoulders securely.

Fukuro watched as the jet-pack carrying Natsu began to spin in a large circle above them. "Hoo-hoo!"

"What a bizarre attack..." Simon muttered, watching the scene with wide eyes.

Happy paled. "Oh no..."

"I am well aware of your weakness, Salamander." Fukuro observed.

"This is bad. That thing is a vehicle!" Happy explained to Simon. "Natsu suffers from severe motion sickness!"

"What?"

"Now that my prey has been weakened, I can move in on the kill!" Fukuro announced as the arms released Natsu. "This is the essence of hunting." He darted forward to intercept Natsu. "Capture!"

His mouth opened impossibly wide and Natsu dropped right into it headfirst.

"What the hell?" Simon exclaimed as Fukuro forced Natsu down his throat. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"I can digest the magic of those I have eaten." Fukuro explained.

"Give Natsu back!" Happy shot forward, only to get blasted down by a fireball.

"Digest..." Simon's eyes widened. "Are you saying you absorbed Salamander's abilities?"

"Hoo-hoo!"

_This strength..._ Simon shook in fear. _How do we fight against him?_

* * *

"There are eight votes in favor." The chairman announced. "Our business here is finished. In one hour, the Etherion will be ready to fire."

Siegrain looked down at a disappointed man. "Yajima-san, you may find this difficult to accept, but at least you realize we cannot allow Zeref to be revived, right?"

"It isn't my role to complain anymore..." Yajima sighed. "But I trust you are ready to handle the consequences?"

"Of course." Siegrain nodded. "I will accept full responsibility-"

"I'm talking about people's lives, Sieg!" Yajima shouted, his eyes bulging. "All the lives that will be lost because of your decision!"

"The firing will commence in one hour!" A frog worker shouted. "Everybody, make preparations!"

* * *

"Erza, looks like your strongest piece is out..." Jellal grinned, knocking the dragon over. "Now what's your move? You're out of time... it won't be long before the light crashed down on us..."

* * *

"_Do it again, Cana!" A little Gray shouted. "There;s on way my luck will be brilliant today!"_

"_The result won't change, no matter how many times I do it." Cana grumbled. "Besides, shouldn't you be happy to get good luck?"_

"_What good luck?" Gray scowled. "This morning I fell in a ditch, then my wallet vanished somewhere... today sucks!"_

_The guild door swung open and a small girl walked in, looking around. "This is... that place Grandpa Rob told me about..."_

"Erza..." Gray scowled. "Dammit, where is that idiot Natsu anyway? I'll smash his face in when I find him!"

He ran into a wide room and froze. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at a beaten Simon. "Did you find Natsu?"

"Gray..." Simon turned to him. "Salamander got swallowed by that guy..."

"What is he thinking?" Gray punched the wall next to him, glaring at Fukuro. "Stupid flame-head..."

"The digestion process has begun!" Fukuro announced. "In ten minutes, Salamander's body will completely dissolve. And when that happens, his magic will be truly mine!"

"I'll deal with this punk!" Gray declared. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Fukuro eyed the attack headed his way and spat out flames. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"He's absorbing Salamander's magic as we speak!" Simon yelled as Gray was engulfed in flames.

"Hoo-hoo!" Fukuro yelled, continuing to spew out fire. "Ice is useless in the face of fire!"

Inside the flames, Gray grit his teeth.

"Useless!" Fukuro roared. "As one of Salamander's comrades, you should know the strength of these flames!"

Gray screamed as the flames intensified.

* * *

"_What's with her?" Cana frowned, watching as Erza ate lunch alone in a corner of the guildhall._

"_Why don't you go up to her and ask?" Gray suggested._

"_I tried, but she just ignored me." Cana informed him._

"_Is that so?" Gray smirked and stood up. "Let's see her try to ignore The Gray."_

"_You lost your shirt, 'The Gray'."_

"_Hey, you." Gray started, only to get ignored as Erza continued to eat, pretending he wasn't there. The boy scowled and kicked her table over. THAT made her react._

"_What was that for? Erza asked angrily. _

"_This is a mage guild." Gray sneered. "You don't get to walk around in armor."_

"_Why don't you focus on yourself first?" Erza suggested, walking away. "Streaker boy."_

_The watching mages burst into laughter._

"_Why you..." Gray scowled._

"_Don't worry about me." Erza told him._

* * *

Fukuro's jaw dropped when the fire turned solid and transparent with a bluish hue.

"He froze the flames?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"You call this Natsu's fire?" Gray smirked. "Don't make me laugh, you cheap imitation."

"Hoo-hoo!" Fukuro charged forward. "Such impressive magical power. I think I shall devour you as well!"

Happy teared up when Fukuro caught Gray and swallowed most of his upper body. The owl-man's eyes bulged out when both his insides and outside began to freeze.

"We don't have time to waste here!" Gray yelled, having pulled himself out.

* * *

"_Got your ass kicked by Erza again, huh?" A grinning Macao observed, having noticed Gray's bruises._

"_You sure are persistent." Wakaba added. "Got a crush o her or something?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_But man, Erza-chan must be something, to be able to beat Gray up like this." Wakaba smirked._

_Macao laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised is he started calling her 'Erza-sama' one day."_

"_I'm not going to accept that brat as one of my comrades!" Gray yelled at them. "Never!"_

* * *

"I'm taking Erza back with me!" Gray shouted, charging at Fukuro.

* * *

"_There you are, Erza." Gray grinned, finding his target sitting by the riverbank. "This is the day I'm going to beat you!"_

_The startled girl turned to him sharply. Gray cringed when he saw a tear in her uncovered eye._

"_You again..." The redhead sighed, hurriedly wiping it off. "You just won't leave me alone, will you?"_

_She eyed him sternly. "Fine then. Come and try it."_

_Gray took a hesitant step back._

"_What's wrong?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Are you surrendering already?"_

"_No, I..." Gray frowned. "Tell me... why are you always on your own?"_

_Erza lowered her gaze to the ground. "I prefer being alone... I feel more at ease when I'm by myself."_

"_Then why were you crying?"_

* * *

"Move it!" Gray ordered, slashing at Fukuro with two icy spikes. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

_She was always on her own..._ Gray scowled as Fukuro coughed up Natsu and crashed to the ground, defeated. _Always wearing armor around her heart and crying..._

"Erza is part of Fairy Tail, one of us..." Gray frowned, standing over his fallen opponent. "So she doesn't have to cry."

_Gray Fullbuster..._ Simon gaped at the scene before him. _He is more powerful than the information regarding him said..._

"I have to find Erza..." Gray grit his teeth, trying to ignore his injuries.

_No... _Simon realized. _It looks like his feelings for Erza, for his comrades, is what drives him to such extremes..._

Simon smiled. _You sure found yourself a nice guild... Erza._

* * *

"The time is almost upon us." Ultear observed calmly, as council staff milled around them. "The feelings you have concealed for the last eight years will finally be realized..."

"Aren't you afraid, Ultear?" Siegrain asked.

"Not at all." The woman shook her head. "I have complete trust in you, Siegrain-sama."

"That may be." Siegrain acquiesced. "But it is not your life that's in danger here. Remember, if this fails, then I die."

Having magically fused himself with the wall, Yajima frowned.

"However, this is certainly worth the risk." Siegrain remarked. "After all... this is my dream."

Yajima's eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

"Twenty-five minutes left..." Jellal mused, propping the dragon back up and knocking the owl over with the ice crystal. "I guess I'll be saying goodbye to you too... Siegrain."

* * *

"I am concerned about one thing." Simon remarked, waiting for Natsu to regain his bearings.

Gray turned to him curiously. "Oh? What is it?"

"Lucy's earlier behavior." Simon frowned. "I was informed that the Starry Sky is able to think quickly, analyzing her surroundings and possible ways to act at incredible speeds and using them to her advantage, and I did see some of that today..." He sighed. "But the person I expected her to be would never allow Erza to remain in Sho's card. There are too many flaws to that magic for her to ignore."

Gray grit his teeth. "What exactly are you saying?"

Simon leveled a hard stare at him. "I'm saying that Lucy Heartfilia is not thinking clearly. Her anger at Jellal and desire to shield Erza from him are causing her to disregard all other threats."

He looked up at the sky. "I shudder to think what will happen shall she find Jellal first..."

* * *

"How dare you deceive us like this, Jellal?" Sho raged as he and Lucy sprinted down a hallway. "You even hurt Nee-san!"

"Sho!" Erza yelled form inside her card prison. "Calm down! Let me out of here!"

"That place is secure enough for you right now, Erza." Lucy objected. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

Their eyes widened when an elegantly dressed woman appeared before them amidst a flurry of pink flower petals.

"I am called Ikaruga." She intoned, giving a slight bow. "Greetings to you both."

Sho scowled. "Who the hell are you, lady?"

"Oh, my." Ikaruga sighed. "Such an uncouth young man."

"I don't have time to waste on you!" Sho exclaimed, throwing several cards at her. Ikaruga narrowed her eyes at the projectiles, drawing her sword and slicing through all of them. Sho stared in disbelief as the cards split in half... front and back halves, to be exact.

"There isn't anything under the sky that I cannot cut through." Ikaruga observed as two cuts appeared on Sho and he collapsed in a spray of blood.

"When... did you..." The boy rasped. Lucy stared at Ikaruga in shock, simultaneously angry and actually afraid of her... and that just made her angrier.

"Sho!" Erza shouted, drawing Ikaruga's attention to her card prison.

"So you were hiding in a place like that, Erza-san." The woman smiled.

"Let me out of here, Sho!" Erza demanded. "You cannot win against her!"

"Don't worry..." Sho sighed. "That card has protection on it... nobody from the outside should be able to hurt you..."

His eyes widened when Ikaruga slashed at the card and Erza blocked it with her sword. "No way... she cut inside the card? In a completely separate dimension?"

"This is getting dangerous." Lucy observed, blocking Ikaruga's second slash with Caelum, which promptly shattered. Erza scowled and forced her way out of the card, much to everyone's surprise.

"How?"

"Thanks to her first slash, there was a distortion in the space fabric." Erza explained. "I sliced through it to escape."

Sho teared up. _Nee-san is incredible..._

"I have no business with you." Erza told Ikaruga. "Leave."

Her eyes widened when cuts appeared on her armor and it crumbled to pieces.

"That was by way of greeting." Ikaruga smirked. "Don't tell me... you didn't see me move?"

_Just how fast is that sword? _Sho gaped. _Even Nee-san couldn't see it!_

"That's more like it." Ikaruga commented, noticing Lucy and Erza's glares. "I am not a mere passerby."

She scowled and jumped back quickly as a column of purple light appeared in front of her. Lucy chuckled, catching her unawares as she planted a foot in her back and kicked her forward.

_What the hell?_ Ikaruga was shocked. _This girl is as fast as me?_

Lucy smirked as she landed on the far end of the hallway. "I'll leave her to you, Erza!" She called. "I'm going after Jellal!"

* * *

"Come then, Lucy of the Starry Sky." Jellal smiled, moving the knight in front of the woman figure and shifting the key to face the king directly. "I'm curious to see what you can do."

* * *

Erza frowned, requipping into Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You are clearly an enemy, I can see that."

"Watch yourself." Ikaruga grinned, shooting forward. "Here I come."

Erza scowled as Ikaruga calmly gave and parried attacks, proving to be a swords-woman even above her own level, as she was having trouble countering Ikaruga's slashes.

"Circle Sword!" Erza yelled, flying back and throwing a circle of weapons at Ikaruga.

The woman smirked. "Moonless Sky Art." She intoned, easily cutting through each of them. "Empty Flash."

Erza watched as the swords fell to pieces. Her eyes widened when Ikaruga slashed again, destroying her armor.

"Nee-san!"

"Moonless Sky Art." Ikaruga sang. "Crescent Flame!"

"Requip!" Erza countered. "Flame Empress Armor!"

The armor did stop her from getting burned, but it still pushed her into a wall. "A flame-resistant armor?" Ikaruga raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed you managed to requip so quickly."

Erza gasped as her armor shattered.

"However, it is still not enough." Ikaruga advised her. "I suggest you use the strongest armor you have."

"None have seen this armor and lived to talk about it!" Erza exclaimed, requipping into a black and spiky suit of armor. "Observe and despair. Requip: Purgatory Armor!"

Ikaruga scoffed and leapt forward, easily cutting it to pieces.

"Nee-san..." Sho muttered as Erza's eyes shot open in shock. "Nee-san can't win..."

"Was that your strongest armor?" Ikaruga smirked as Erza collapsed to the floor. "No matter what armor you wear, it cannot hold against my blade. Surrender."

Erza glared at her as she pushed herself up and requipped into bandages around her chest and cloth pants with painted flames, holding two plain swords in her hands. Both Sho and Ikaruga were surprised.

"Is this a joke?" Ikaruga asked. "There is no magic in that armor. It's just cloth."

Sho grit his teeth. "Just cloth?"

"And after I went to so much trouble to show you my skills..." Ikaruga sighed theatrically. "It seems I am being underestimated."

"Nee-san!" Sho wailed. "What's wrong with you? You have tons of strong armors left, don't you? You're stronger than this, right?"

"No, I am not strong." Erza whispered. "I'm not..."

* * *

_Erza lowered her gaze to the ground. "I prefer being alone... I feel more at ease when I'm by myself."_

"_Then why were you crying?"_

* * *

"So many of my comrades died before me..." Erza muttered as she remembered Rob and her friends, the way they were eight years ago. "I failed to protect those I cared about..."

* * *

"_I wasn't crying..." Erza scowled, stomping away from Gray._

* * *

An image of Jellal entered her mind. "I was always crying... always trying to make myself seem stronger than I was... I locked up my heart in a suit of armor, and cried..."

"It is because I am weak that I will always hide behind a suit of armor." Erza scowled. "I could never find it in me to remove it."

"It makes no difference to me." Ikaruga announced. "Even if my opponent is naked, I will still slice her."

"I always believed that the armor would keep me safe, but that wasn't right." Sho listened, enraptured by Erza's words. "The link between people's hearts that allows them to connect was being blocked..."

"But Fairy Tail taught me the truth!" Erza declared, as an image of the guild members appeared in her mind. "That being close to people and feeling their warmth is so much better!"

"Prepare yourself!" Ikaruga advised, jumping forward.

"I no longer have any doubts!" Erza charged to meet her attack. "I shall transform my very core into strength and take you down!"

"Nee-san!"

* * *

Jellal sighed and stood up. "Don't tell me the game is over already."

Lucy blinked in confusion as soon as his face came into view. "Mystogan?"

"Who?"

"I see, you're not him." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "In that case..." Her calm expression vanished, replaced by a snarl of pure fury. "Die!"

And she charged forward, swinging her remaining Caelum sword at him wildly.

* * *

Sho watched as both fighters landed, having exchanged blows. Erza remained stoic as her right sword shattered.

"The fight... is over..." Ikaruga smiled, collapsing with her sword breaking in several places.

"All right!" Sho cheered. "Nee-san, you were incredible!"

"Impressive..." Ikaruga muttered weakly. "For the first time in my life, I have tasted defeat... however, both you and Jellal are destined to share this fate..."

Erza stared at her in shock.

"Fifteen minutes..." Ikaruga lifted an arm weakly. "_The light of justice... shall rain down from the heavens... it will kill us all..._"

Her arm fell limply to one side. "Such a... wretched haiku..."

"Fifteen minutes?" Erza frowned. "Does she mean Etherion?"

She turned to Sho. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, somehow..."

"Good." Erza nodded. "Take Simon and the others, as well as my friends, and get everyone far away from this tower..."

"B-but..."

"Sho." Erza smiled. "You'll do it for me, won't you?"

"Yeah..." Sho sighed in agreement. "But what about you?"

"I'm going to finish this."

* * *

Natsu looked up weakly... and his head shot up in alarm. "What?"

"Ah, so you're awake then." Simon observed, carrying the boy on his shoulder.

"I remember ending up on some sort of vehicle..." Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "Ughhh..."

"Seriously?" Simon's jaw dropped. "Just the memory of it makes you sick?"

"After that vehicle ride, Fukuro swallowed you." Simon explained. "Gray ended up defeating him and saving you."

"Gray?"

"Yeah." Simon nodded, putting Natsu down. "But he took some damage himself. That cat of yours took him outside the tower."

"No way!" Natsu wailed comically. "I lost to someone who Gray beat?"

"Well..." Simon hesitated. "You didn't exactly lose... you got eaten."

"I'm gonna be teased for like a month after this!" Natsu panicked. This is no good! I need revenge! Bring that birdbrain back so I can pummel him properly this time!"

"This is not the time for that!" Simon protested, grabbing Natsu's scarf to stop him from running off. "

Natsu looked back at him. "Hey, who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Simon. I'm an old friend of Erza." He grunted, falling to one knee in pain.

"Hey, are you hurt or something?"

"Don't worry about me..." Simon rasped. "Listen, Natsu... I just received a transmission from Milliana and Wally. They found Gemini and Juvia resting on the ground near a defeated member of Trinity Raven. Since they weren't sure what's going on, they didn't know what to do, but I told them to get Juvia out of the tower. Gemini waited long enough to confirm they weren't hostile before they returned to the Spirit Realm. And from what I hear from Sho, that means all of Trinity Raven is defeated."

"Eh?" Natsu moaned. "But I didn't get to do a thing!"

"The only enemy left is Jellal himself." Simon observed. "It seems that my worst fears may come to pass after all. Sho says that Lucy had managed to get past Ikaruga before Erza fought her. If I had to guess, I'd say she already reached Jellal by now."

"Then there's no problem!" Natsu cheered. "She'll kick his ass easily!"

"Wrong." Simon shook his head. "I had hoped Erza would fight him, she stands a better chance. However, while Lucy is likely to fight with mindless rage, Erza will still fail to strike him down. Jellal is too powerful for that."

"Please, Natsu." Simon glared at Natsu seriously. "You must help Erza!"

"I don't wanna."

Simon's jaw dropped.

* * *

Jellal sighed. Using his free hand, he tipped the key over. He then pushed the woman figure sideways and placed the knight in front of the king.

"So you made it here, Erza." He observed calmly.

Erza's eyes widened in shock when she saw Jellal easily holding up Lucy's limp form with one hand.

"I must confess I was disappointed." Jellal mused. "Lucy of the Starry Sky, renowned for her quick thinking, skill in using surroundings to her advantage, and ability to create instant successful strategies... yet I saw none of that. She fought me like a savage animal, using only primal fury and the sole desire to cause me physical harm... defeating her was ridiculously easy."

Jellal smirked. "However, when she wakes up, I don't want her to fight me again, no matter what state of mind she's in." He pressed two fingers to her stomach and a narrow beam of magic energy tore through her, coming out her back and spraying blood. "This should keep her from moving too much."

He tossed Lucy at Erza, who caught her and propped her up against a wall gently.

"You could have simply fled this place at any time today." Jellal observed. "Why did you choose not to do so?'

"I plan to free all of my comrades." Erza scowled.

"Suit yourself. I no longer have a use for them." Jellal shrugged. "Not with the Tower of Heaven complete."

"Even if it will be destroyed in a mere ten minutes?" Erza asked him.

"You mean Etherion?" Jellal chuckled nonchalantly.

"You seem unconcerned..." Erza's grip on her sword tightened. "So it really was a bluff..."

"Oh, not at all." Jellal removed his hood and grinned. "Etherion will fall."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Erza prepared to attack. "Only ten minutes. I f I manage to keep you here that long, I will be able to bring an end to this!"

"And what of Lucy?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. "She's in no condition to move. She's not even awake right now!"

"I'm sure Natsu will ignore orders and come charging here." Erza replied. "Once he does, I'll tell him to take her to safety."

"I see..." Jellal chuckled. "You are correct to not think about leaving yourself... because you are going to die, as my sacrifice to Zeref!"

"That much is pure fact!" He laughed loudly. "It is your inevitable destiny!"

* * *

"I don't understand..." Simon frowned. "Why are you refusing to help Erza, your own comrade?"

"He's Erza's enemy, so I say Erza should fight him." Natsu countered. "This isn't something I should interfere in. As it is, I'm pissed at Lucy for doing so herself."

"Erza has no hope of defeating Jellal!"

"Don't insult her like this, you creep!"

"This isn't a contest of magical power!" Simon yelled. "Erza is still hoping to save Jellal somehow, I know it! She doesn't have it in her to actually hate him!"

Natsu watched the man lose his composure with wide eyes.

"Jellal is a cunning man." Simon sighed, calming down. "He will use the feelings Erza still has for him. But it gets worse than that... the Magic Council is planning to fire Etherion down on this place, and there are only ten minutes left."

Simon stared at Natsu. "You know Erza well, don't you? As much as it hurts to admit it, she's most likely planning on using the Etherion to die and take Jellal with her!"

Natsu grit his teeth. "You should have said that at the beginning! Tell me where Erza is!"

* * *

"Seven minutes left." Jellal smirked. "Only seven minutes until Etherion rains down on us. Let us enjoy those few minutes, Erza."

"There is nothing that I fear anymore." Erza scowled. "Even if Etherion does fall, I will be satisfied by taking you with me."

"Here I come!" Jellal grinned, sending blasts of dark energy at Erza, who countered by dodging some and slashing through others. The man noticed an opportunity and made a hand sign, causing an explosion in front of Erza and sending her crashing through a wall. Her eyes widened as she found herself outside the tower, flying through open air.

"You just finished this tower and you're wrecking it already?" She shouted, springing off a falling chunk of wall and slicing at Jellal. "I'm speechless."

"It's just a pillar and section of a wall." Jellal observed. "Nothing really important."

"Sho and the others have worked on it for eight long years!" Erza yelled, landing back on solid ground and swinging at him.

"No need to remind me." Jellal formed a bright orb in his hand. "What's really important here is the R-system. That's what those years were for. And now it is finally complete!"

The orb smashed into Erza, expanding and trapping her within. Jellal's eyes widened when she cut herself free and sprung forward, slashing him across the chest before he could react.

_You're kidding me..._ Jellal was shocked as he collapsed and Erza pinned him down. _This is the same Erza?_

The girl pointed her sword at his neck. "What are you really after?" She asked. "You haven't really completed the R-system, have you?"

"Don't think I wasted those eight years." Erza told the stunned man. "I did my research on the R-system. The building is indeed finished, according to the blueprints from back then. However, you are still missing a basic thing to really complete it."

"I told you." Jellal grinned, despite his predicament. "You will be the sacrifice..."

Erza shook her head. "No. Something even more basic than that... magic power."

"To activate a spell on this scale needs a vast amount of magical energy." Erza explained. "It is impossible for a single person to gather all of it and store it in this tower."

"And that's not all." She frowned. "You are aware of the council's plan to destroy this place, yet you remain unconcerned. Just what are you up to?"

Jellal smirked. "Three minutes until Etherion falls..."

"Your dream is over!" Erza yelled. "It has been for a long time! Do you really just want to die here?" She grabbed his arm angrily. "If so, then die here with me! I'll hold you down until that final moments arrives!"

"Yeah..." Jellal chuckled weakly. "That doesn't sound too bad..."

"My body was possessed by Zeref's lingering spirit..." He muttered. "There was nothing I could do... I was nothing more than a puppet on strings, working to fully restore him..."

"Possessed?"

"In the end, I couldn't save myself..." Jellal smiled softly. "My comrades couldn't either... there was no one who could help..." He scoffed. "Heaven and freedom... in the end, I couldn't find either one... it was all over before it even began..."

Erza's eyes widened.

* * *

"The final phase of the Etherion firing sequence is complete!" A supervisor announced. "Expand the Satellite Square.

The chairman lowered his head. "Thus we pray."

The woman and the cat-like man nodded. "Thus we pray."

"Thus we pray." Siegrain intoned, unaware of Yajima's narrowed eyes.

* * *

A large magic circle appeared over the tower. Sho, Wally, Milliana, Simon, Juvia, Gray, and Happy watched from their boat as light began to gather.

"Whoa..." Wally's jaw dropped. "They're seriously going to fire the Etherion?"

"Natsu, Erza..." Happy sobbed. "You gotta get out of there..."

Simon grit his teeth. "I should have gone after Salamander." He spat. "But he shot upwards using his legs as jets... there's no way I would have reached the top on foot."

* * *

"I knew I could never finish the R-system..." Jellal muttered. "But Zeref's spirit wouldn't allow me to give up... I can't stop this now. I'm a discarded shell..."

"Erza." He smiled. "You win this fight... so please kill me. That's why you came here, right?"

"There's no reason for me to raise a finger..." Erza sighed. "This noise... the Etherion must be preparing to fire right now..." She tossed her sword to one side and released his arm. "It's over." She remarked, getting off him. "For you... and for me..."

"You were just another sacrifice for Zeref, weren't you?" She asked as he sat up next to her.

"This is my sin for giving in to my weakness." Jellal observed. "My heart couldn't handle the gap between dreams and reality."

"But don't you think that locking your weaknesses away within yourself is what comrades are for?" Erza asked him.

"I have to atone as well..." Erza smiled. "For the sin of being unable to save you..."

"Oh, no." Jellal shook his head, embracing her. "You did save me."

Light began to surround them.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Jellal muttered.

Erza's eyes widened and she glanced at Lucy, who was still unconscious. Tears began to fall freely from her left eye. _Forgive me, Lucy. I never should have let you get involved..._

* * *

"We pray to the sacred light!" The council members yelled as one. "Fire the Etherion!"

Light crashed down on the tower and everything fell silent.

* * *

AN: To avoid confusion, yes, Lucy's spirit and the country share the name Caelum.

Next time: Cries for a Lost Love. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Cries for a Lost Love

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Etherion has been successfully fired! Direct hit!" A supervisor announced. "I repeat, it was a direct hit!"

"Has the tower been destroyed?"An attendant demanded. "We need confirmation!"

"Ethernano fusion density increasing steadily." Another attendant observed, analyzing a printout. "Unusual weather conditions are likely."

The Magic Council chairman sighed. "Just how many people were inside that tower?"

"We have prevented the resurrection of Zeref." The cat-like man observed. "If a few were sacrificed, it was for a good cause."

"We can try to justify our actions as much as we want..." The chairman frowned. "But it will not help the families of those who perished."

* * *

Erza looked around in shock as the smoke cleared. "What the... we're alive?"

"Heh..." Jellal smirked and stood up. "Ahahahaha!"

"Something seems to be counteracting the Ethernano fusion in the center of the blast!" A worker exclaimed.

"Fusion density has gone into rapid decline!" Another shouted. "We're getting readings of a separate energy source with incredible magical power!"

"Our equipment can't keep up." An attendant told the supervisor. "We're restoring visuals now!"

* * *

Juvia stared at the huge crystal structure in shock. "What is that?"

"The outside walls crumbled..." Gray was sweating. "Leaving some kind of crystal?"

"The Etherion descended." Simon frowned. "How is it still standing?"

* * *

"Finally!" Jellal shouted. "Finally, the time has come!"

Erza shook in fear. "You..."

"Surprised, Erza?" Jellal smirked. "This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven. A giant lacryma crystal!" He spread his arms wide. "And thanks to the power of Etherion, I have gathered all the magic energy I need. The R-system is now fully complete!"

* * *

"The target is still standing!" The supervisor yelled. "It's a giant lacryma crystal. It absorbed the Etherion's energy!"

The council chairman paled. "What?"

"Sieg!" Yajima growled at Siegrain, who was observing the proceedings calmly. "What is the meaning of this?"

His eyes suddenly widened in shock.

* * *

"You..." Erza grit her teeth. "You tricked me!"

"Oh, it was fun to watch." Siegrain observed, walking up to her.

"What..."

"Neither Jellal nor I could provide the necessary power." Siegrain explained. "It was a quite troubling situation, so I had no choice but to deceive you."

Erza scowled. "Why are you here?"

"Think back to when we first met, Erza." Siegrain told her. "You and Makarov came with a written apology to the council. When you saw me, you thought I was Jellal and attacked me at once." He shrugged. "Well, we do have the same face, so I can't blame you. I managed to calm you down by telling you I was his twin brother, but I don't think you ever really lost your hostility towards me."

"And why should I have?" Erza yelled. "You're his elder brother, you should have done something to stop him! Worse, you were watching over me for him."

"Yes, I did make a mistake there." Siegrain agreed. "I probably should have said something like 'I will track Jellal down and kill him' or something. But my biggest miscalculation was meeting you shortly after I became a council member. Having to come up with an excuse on the spot isn't easy."

"I knew it..." Erza growled. "You two were in on it together..."

* * *

Yajima broke out in a cold sweat.

"He's gone..." He managed out, staring at the space Siegrain stood moments earlier. "Sieg's gone..."

* * *

"In on it together?" Siegrain smirked. "You still don't understand, Erza." Siegrain's form blurred, slowly fading into Jellal. "The two of us are the same person. We always were."

"No way..." Erza gasped. "A projection?"

"Yes." Jellal nodded. "Sieg is me, it's as simple as that."

"But you just fired Etherion on yourself!" Erza exclaimed. "Is that why you wormed your way onto the council?"

"I hope you enjoyed your fleeting freedom, Erza." Jellal smirked. "It was all part of my plan... to resurrect Zeref."

* * *

"We've been had..." Yajima stared as Etherion attendants milled around in panic. "We were tricked!"

The railing under his hand began to crumble. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall and turn into dust.

"What's going on?"

"The building is aging at an incredible rate!"

The chairman gasped. "Is this the lost magic, 'Arc of Time'?"

Yajima watched as everyone fled, trying to escape the collapsing building. A solitary figure stood serenely amidst the chaos.

"Ultear..."

"It was all for Siegrain-sama..." The woman smiled. "No... for Master Jellal. That man's dream is about to be fulfilled..."

* * *

Having lost their boat, the escaped mages were enclosed in a water barrier. "What is that thing?" Gray scowled.

"It's the R-system." Simon frowned. "It's the true form of the Tower of Heaven we constructed. It is now being activated."

"Activated?" Juvia panicked. "Are you saying that Zeref is being revived?"

"I don't know." Sho grit his teeth. "It's our first time seeing this..."

* * *

"Where's all that determination from earlier?" Jellal asked, watching as his attack easily sent Erza flying. "Did you already use up all your magic power fighting Ikaruga?"

Erza grit her teeth and picked up Lucy's discarded Caelum sword, swinging at him.

"Right now, the council is completely paralyzed." Jellal mused, easily dodging her attacks. "I'll have to thank Ultear. She did well."

"If everyone in heaven is of one mind, I will no longer fear death." Jellal smirked. "Really, I have to thank your simple-mindedness as well."

"You'll get what you deserve!" Erza yelled. "The people you've played will see to that!"

A snake-like mark on her back suddenly uncoiled and wound itself around her sword arm.

Erza struggled to move. "What is this?"

"A binding serpent spell." Jellal explained. "I put it on you when we were hugging."

Erza groaned as the mark spread to immobilize her entire body. "I... I can't move!"

"I already have all the magic power I need." Jellal observed, watching Erza struggle. "And now that I have the sacrifice, Zeref will be revived. I will take all the magic energy collected by the lacryma and fuse it with your body. You will then be broken down and reconstituted as Zeref's new vessel."

Jellal smirked as he pushed Erza into the lacryma wall. "Goodbye, Erza."

"You bastard!" Erza shouted as she began to sink in the crystal.

"Oh, exalted Zeref. I stand before you!" Jellal announced. "I offer you this woman's body as your sacrifice!"

The tower began to glow.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted desperately, trying to pull herself out.

Erza and Jellal's eyes widened when Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the lacryma. "I gotcha."

"Erza belongs to Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned at Jellal. "I won't hand her over to you!"

"Natsu..." Erza muttered.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as he put her down. "We gotta get back and do some missions. Lucy will kill us if we don't make enough for her to pay her rent!"

"I'm sorry..." Erza groaned. "I can't move my body."

"Oh?" Natsu smirked evilly. "Is that so?" He began tickling her everywhere he could reach. "This is for all those times you beat me up!"

"Natsu..." Erza wheezed in between giggles. "You have to leave this place now..."

"No way!" Natsu objected. "If you can't handle him, then let me have a shot!"

"No." Erza shook her head. "He's too dangerous. You don't understand him at all."

Natsu frowned. "I can't win if I don't understand?"

"Take Lucy and leave." Erza grit her teeth. "Please... do as I say..."

"Alright." Natsu helped her stand. "You know, I don't get you at all."

"Eh?"

"But I can win!" Natsu declared, slamming Erza in the stomach and knocking her down, unconscious.

"You're even more irrational than I've heard." Jellal observed. "Did you enjoy striking a comrade who couldn't move?"

"Erza..." Natsu whispered. "She was crying." His fist shook. "And saying depressing things with a shaky voice. I've never seen Erza like that. She should be strong, mean, and scary." He turned towards Jellal, his face contorted with rage. "When she wakes up, I hope she'll be the Erza I know! That's what I'll fight for!"

"Interesting." Jellal mused as Natsu shot at him with a flaming fist. "In that case, let me see the power of a Dragon Slayer."

He smirked, easily dodging the oncoming punch. Natsu growled as he followed up with a fiery kick that caught Jellal in his face. Having pushed him back, Natsu pressed his advantage with three more punches and an elbow.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouted, knocking the blue-haired man into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" He added, appearing above Jellal and smashing him back into the ground.

He sneered as he landed. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A massive gust of flame engulfed Jellal.

"Is that all you can do?" Jellal asked, removing his tattered coat as the smoke cleared. "To think I had hoped to see the destructive potential of a Dragon Slayer before I killed you." He shrugged. "But what I've seen now was nothing special."

"You had the nerve to interrupt my ceremony." He sighed as Natsu shot towards him again. "Now I'm going to use my Heavenly Body magic to crush you."

"Meteor!" He intoned, getting surrounded by light and surging forward at an incredible speed. Natsu frowned when Jellal shot past him and swerved to aim at his back. He turned to face the threat... and blinked when Jellal moved around him, smashing a knee into his chin.

"Bastard!" Natsu roared, throwing a wild punch which predictably missed. Jellal smirked and countered with a fist of his own, knocking Natsu back.

"Dammit, he's too fast." Natsu observed. "I can't rely on my eyes now." He closed his eyes, standing still and focusing his other senses. "Smell, touch, sound... I gotta predict his movements... and focus." He swung at the direction Jellal was approaching from. "There!"

Jellal smirked as he sped up even more and easily dodged.

"He got faster?" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"I won't let any of your attacks touch me!" Jellal announced as he assaulted Natsu with a barrage of blows. The boy coughed up blood when Jellal kicked him in the stomach.

"It's over!" Jellal declared as he flew up high. "Time for you to have a glimpse of real destructive power. Grand Chariot!"

Natsu screamed in pain as seven magic circles lit up in the sky and a barrage of light attacks fell from them everywhere. A large explosion blew several holes in the tower's wall and floor.

"This magic is comparable in strength to an actual meteor." Jellal explained, landing and glancing at Natsu's body. "I'm impressed you're still in one piece."

The man looked around, noticing the hole-riddled floor. "On the other hand, it looks like I overdid it. It seems that due to the damage to the R-system, the magic energy is beginning to leak out."

He glanced at Erza and smirked. "We'll have to hurry. Right, Erza?"

A pebble rolled over next to him. Jellal frowned and turned to Natsu, who weakly tossed a second pebble and hit him with a third one.

"Heh..." The boy chuckled. "I got you... with my attack..."

"This tower is made of crystal, right? If it gets damaged, it will lose power, right?" Natsu's fist lit up and he smashed it into the floor, breaking it. "That's too bad for you! Mages of Fairy Tail... specialize in property damage!"

"I'm still in the mood to fight." Natsu grinned. "I've ever felt better in my life!"

"You little punk!" Jellal grit his teeth in fury. "I'm going to finish you in an instant. You're going to regret getting up again when I send you to hell!"

"I've got confidence in my stubbornness." Natsu shot back. "Come get me if you can."

Jellal screamed in fury and sent a set of dark blasts at Natsu, who dodged easily.

"Come on!" The Dragon Slayer cackled. "That all ya got?"

The next shot caught him dead on, pushing him backwards and into a crystal wall. Natsu roared as he swung his arms out and dispersed the attack.

"What's the matter?" He laughed. "Are you holding back 'cause you're afraid to damage your precious tower?" He observed, panting. "Your attack did nothing to me!"

"Don't get too cocky, you brat!" Jellal yelled, blasting him with another shot.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, having just woken up.

Even as he skidded back, Natsu prepared another attack. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He yelled, creating another deep hole in the tower.

Erza frowned. "He's attacking the tower?"

Jellal's eyes were wide with fury. "My tower... I spent eight years building it." He sneered. "Unforgivable!"

"Natsu..." Erza whispered, watching the heavily breathing boy. "You can barely even stand..."

A whirlwind tore through the battlefield as Jellal began to gather energy.

"What is this?" Erza gaped. "The shadows are reaching towards the light?"

"Fall into the endless darkness, Dragon Slayer!" Jellal roared.

Erza stepped in front of Natsu. "Are you going to kill me?" She challenged him. "Zeref's revival requires the body of a strong wizard as sacrifice, right?"

"That's true." Jellal narrowed his eyes. "The conditions require a body with enough magic power to match one of the Wizard Saints. However, at this point it no longer has to be you specifically!"

Erza's eyes widened.

"The two of you are going to be smashed to bits!" Jellal proclaimed, holding up a huge sphere of black energy.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Get behind me!"

"Don't worry, Natsu." Erza smiled. "I'll protect you!"

"Erza!"

"Heavenly Magic." Jellal laughed in victory. "Altairis!"

The huge blast shot at them. Natsu cursed as he tried to move in front of Erza, only to stagger weakly as his feet failed him.

"Erza!" He roared desperately.

"Heh..." Lucy chuckled weakly, having taken the full force of the blast on her cross guard.

Erza's eyes widened as she took in Lucy's condition. Her gut wound had re-opened, her vest was in tatters, and her arms hung limp by her sides with blood dripping from them.

"Lucy!" The redhead yelled.

"How pitiful..." Lucy smirked, swaying where she stood "To think I would end up saving you... weren't you saying you would end this... Erza?"

Erza screamed in horror when Lucy slumped forward and fell through a hole in the ground all the way to the tower's base level.

"Oh?" Jellal raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm surprised she could still move. Still, that last shot definitely finished her off."

Erza crawled over to the hole her lover fell in and looked into it desperately, but she failed to see the blond girl. "Noooo!" She wailed.

"How foolish!" Jellal cackled. "Now that's what I call a meaningless death! This changes nothing! No one will leave this tower alive!"

"Shut up!" Natsu roared, smashing him in the face hard enough to make him cough blood. Erza stared at him as he picked up a fist-sized piece of the lacryma and bit into it. Magic power promptly exploded around him.

"Impossible!" Jellal gaped. "He ate the Etherion?"

Natsu roared as he forced another bite down and immediately spat it out.

"What's he doing?" Erza was amazed. "Etherion is composed of several types of magic, not just fire!"

"Did he consume it in the hopes of getting some immense power boost?" Jellal wondered, watching Natsu convulse as his body rejected the ingested energy. "His own thoughtlessness will destroy him."

Fire erupted around the boy, taking the shape of a dragon. Natsu grit his teeth and glared at Jellal as the skin on his face cracked in a pattern resembling scales.

_He actually absorbed Etherion? _ Jellal paled when Natsu smashed a knee into his jaw.

"It's all because of you!" The boy shouted, smashing Jellal through several floors. "You're the one that made Erza cry!"

"I made a promise..." Natsu stated, continuing to crash through crystal. "I made a promise to take care of her!"

"Shut up!" Jellal shot back. "Meteor!"

"You can never match my speed!" He observed, shooting upwards. Natsu grunted and kicked off the ground, landing a vicious uppercut in Jellal's gut.

"Impossible!" Jellal coughed. "I cannot be defeated! I will create a land of freedom! Zeref called to me through the pain and fear, asking if I wanted freedom!"

"That's right!" He roared maniacally. "I am the only one who can sense Zeref's presence! I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"

"Like hell you can do that by stealing the freedom of others!" Natsu countered angrily.

"The will to change the world is enough to turn the wheels of history!" Jellal proclaimed, creating a large magic seal in the sky. "Way can't you fools understand that?"

"Abyss Break?" Erza gasped. "Are you trying to destroy the whole tower?"

"Give me another eight years... no, this time five will be enough." Jellal grinned. "Zeref... just wait a while longer."

Pain flared in the wound he got from Erza earlier and distracted him, causing the seal to vanish.

"You're never going to find freedom!" Natsu roared, flying towards him. "There is no freedom for a guy who lets some stupid ghost manipulate him!"

Jellal paled as the Natsu in his vision got replaced by a real dragon.

"Free yourself from this, Jellal!" Natsu shouted, knocking him into the structure savagely and bringing it crashing down on him. The man screamed in agony as the force of the blow sent him smashing down every floor until he landed in the sea under it.

"So this is Natsu's true power..." Erza gaped at the scene with wide eyes. "The true power of a Dragon Slayer!"

_He actually defeated Jellal_... She observed in awe. _My battle, lasting these eight long years... it's finally over..._

Natsu turned to her and grinned, before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Natsu!" Erza shot towards him, engulfing his tired form in a crushing hug. "You are absolutely incredible."

The tower shook and several beams of light burst out of it.

* * *

"Don't tell me Etherion's power has gone unstable!" Gray exclaimed as the escapees watched the scene unfold.

"Unstable?" Milliana shrieked.

"Just storing all that magical energy in one place in dangerous..." Happy observed.

"And all that magical power has nowhere to go." Juvia added. "It's going to erupt in a gigantic explosion."

"What about Nee-san and the others?" Sho panicked.

"There's no point talking about saving anyone anymore." Gray scowled. "Because every single one of us is doomed."

* * *

Erza picked Natsu up and glanced at the hole Lucy fell into. _Lucy..._ She grit her teeth. _I'm so sorry..._

She blinked back a tear and jumped away, getting caught in mid-air by a small explosion.

_The power... it's actually deforming the lacryma itself... _Erza scowled. _Its destructive power is even greater than I imagined... even if we escape the tower, we'll still get caught in the explosion..._

"Dammit!" She cursed, punching the ground. "Is this it?"

_No... _She sighed and stood up. _It's my turn to save you, Natsu... but if we can't run or shield ourselves, what can we do?_

Her eyes widened and she turned to a crystal, studying it carefully. _If I fused myself with the Etherion, I could redirect the magical energy and prevent the explosion from happening... it's the only chance we have left!_

Natsu groaned and opened his eyes weakly as Erza forced her arm into the crystal.

_Good..._ She observed, pushing past the pain. _It's still accepting me._

"Erza..."

"Natsu?"

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, picking himself up. "Sticking your body in the crystal..."

"This is the only chance we have of stopping the Etherion." Erza smiled sadly.

Natsu frowned. "Stopping the Etherion?"

"The Etherion energy contained by the tower is going wild. It's going to explode." Erza explained. "But if I fuse with the lacryma and seize control of that power..."

"You idiot!" Natsu yelled. "If you do that, you'll-"

Erza screamed in pain as she forced more of her body into the crystal.

"Erza!" Natsu charged towards her. "Stop this!"

"Natsu..." Erza gave a said smile, reaching out and caressing his cheek with her untrapped arm. "I cannot live without Fairy Tail or my comrades. That's just how much all of you mean to me..."

"Erza..." Natsu stared at her with wide eyes.

"If doing this can save all of you, then I have no regrets." Erza finished, finally merging with the lacryma. "Natsu... I leave the others to you..."

"Erza!"

The girl gave a content smile. "I'll always be there, right beside all of you."

The tower exploded and the contained energy shot upwards.

* * *

"There it goes!" Wally shouted. Milliana wailed in fear and clung to him for dear life.

"No..." Gray stared at the energy. "Something's not right. It's going back up into the sky!"

"It's gone..." Simon muttered as no trace of the tower and the island remained. "It's all gone..."

* * *

"_That's a nasty wound you have there." Porlyusica observed, scanning Erza carefully. "It won't be an easy job, repairing that eye for you..."_

"_Don't be like that." Makarov gave a clearly fake sob. "She's got such a beautiful face, it would be a terrible shame to leave it like this..."_

"_Stop trying to make me feel guilt." The old woman deadpanned, pulling Makarov's ear. "I hope you'll be keeping your hands off her once she grows up."_

"_O-of course..."_

_Porlyusica glanced at Erza,"Where'd she come from, anyway?"_

"_Well..." Makarov scratched his cheek. "Apparently, old Rob sent her to me..."_

"_Our Rob?" Porlyusica exclaimed. "Where is he?"_

_Makarov sighed. "She says he died..."_

* * *

"_There, how's this?" Porlyusica asked, pulling the bandages off and giving Erza a mirror._

"_It's healed..." Erza gaped at her reflection in wonder._

"_Can you see all right?"_

"_Yeah..." Erza whispered._

"_Then get out of here already." Porlyusica ordered her. "I can't stand humans."_

"_It's healed..." Erza repeated, a tear streaking down from her natural eye._

"_That's strange..." Porlyusica frowned. "You're only crying from one eye..." She flipped through a book. "But I don't understand... I mixed all the ingredients perfectly..."_

"_It's ok." Erza smiled. "I already used up half of my tears, anyway."_

* * *

Erza's eyes widened as she looked around the vast empty space she was floating in. _Where am I... inside the Etherion? No... this is different, it's warmer..._

Something caught her attention. "I see..." She mused, watching a crowd of black-clad people gathered around a monument. "I actually died..."

"Erza Scarlet..." Makarov started. "She was loved by God, and she loved God... and she loved all of us her dear friends... her heart was bigger than the endless sky and her sword gleamed brilliantly for those she loved. Her figure was more beautiful than anything nature could create..."

"Love makes people strong." Makarov announced. "And it is love that makes people weak. I... I loved her like my own daughter..."

Makarov wiped his nose, regaining his composure. "Sadly, hers is not the only death we mourn today..."

Erza's eyes shot wide. "What?"

As if responding to her thoughts, the scene changed.

* * *

Lucy gave a tired chuckle as she sank deeper into the sea, watching as the Etherion energy shot skyward. She sighed and twirled a key in her hand.

"Your magical aura is so convenient..." She told the newly arrived spirit. "Making physical contact with you lets people easily breathe and talk underwater..."

Aquarius smiled softly, noticing her condition. "I don't think you summoned me to comment on my powers, Lucy."

"True..." Lucy coughed weakly. "Look up there... the energy of Etherion has been redirected into the sky... I know Jellal wouldn't do it and Natsu wouldn't even come up with the idea... which means that Erza gave her life to make that happen..." She eyed the mermaid. "Bis Sister Aqua..."

The Spirit's eyes widened at the nickname Lucy used when still living with her father, a nickname that she believed long forgotten.

"You are my first and most trusted Spirit..." Lucy observed. "Would you do me one last favor?"

Aquarius nodded solemnly.

"I know it will hurt you to remain here without a summoner..." Lucy sighed. "But I need you to pass on a message to Fairy Tail..."

Aquarius frowned as she listened to Lucy's words, nodding as the blond finished. "I'll tell them that. Do you want me to stay here until..." Her breath hitched.

"No..." Lucy smiled sadly. "Go. I'll be fine, Big Sister..."

Lucy Heartfilia died at the age of seventeen, surrounded by nothing but water and with a serene look on her face.

* * *

Erza looked around as the scene shifted back to the funeral.

"Lucy Heartfilia was a dedicated member of our guild." Makarov bowed his head. Erza only now noticed the second name on the monument and gasped.

"As we were told by her faithful Spirit, who came to Fairy Tail bringing us her final words and request, Lucy Heartfilia had only asked for one thing, and we were honored to obey."

Erza's eyes filled with tears as she read the names inscribed on the monument.

_Erza Scarlet: X765~X784._

_Lucy Scarlet: X767~X784._

"As per the instructions given to us by Aquarius, we buried Lucy as Erza Scarlet's wife." Makarov finished. "Her name and deeds will go down in history as those of Lucy Scarlet, proud S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail!"

Hostile eyes turned to the approaching procession as the Magic Council moved closer, with their chairman leading them.

"In the wake of this tragedy, the Magic Council has reached a decision." The tall man announced. "With two of the Ten Wizard Saint titles being unclaimed, the Council has unanimously voted to posthumously award both those titles to Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia!"

A man next to him whispered something urgently.

"My apologies." The man bowed. "I meant to say Lucy Scarlet. Those two will eternally hold the proud titles of Wizard Saints. That is absolute and irrevocable."

"Stop messing around!" Natsu shouted. "What the hell do you all think you're doing?"

Gray grit his teeth as Natsu kicked a bunch of flowers off the monument. "Why, you..."

"Erza and Lucy aren't dead!" Natsu wailed. "There's no way either of them would die!"

"Get off me!" He struggled against Gray and Elfman, who forced him to the ground. "They're alive!"

_Natsu... _Erza watched the scene unfold, trying to stop her tears. _I did it for their sakes... for them to all have a future..._

She watched as more and more people began crying. _This is the future I left them? A future for those I left behind..._

"Please stop crying for me..." She begged. "I didn't want to see a future like this... I did it for you all to smile... please stop. This isn't what I wanted..."

She closed her eyes as light blinded her.

* * *

"What the..." She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the moon. "Where am I?"

"Erza!" Lucy called as the entire group from the tower ran up to her. "Thank Mavis you're okay!"

"Don't make us worry like that, dammit!" Gray scowled.

"Nee-san!" Sho was ecstatic.

"What..." Erza was confused. "How did I..."

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu holding her in his arms with a determined frown and eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Natsu... did you..." She hesitated. "How... you actually pulled me out of that thing? You're really... something else..."

"We're the same..." Natsu muttered, dropping to his knees but holding on securely. "It's the same for all of us..."

Erza looked around at the happy and relieved faces.

"Don't ever do that again..." Natsu put her down. "Ever!"

"Okay..." Erza smiled. "Thank you, Natsu..."

_That's right..._ She thought, watching Natsu wipe away tears. _I don't have to die for their sakes... I have to live for them... because that's the only way to create a happy future..._

* * *

"Snore."

Gray sweatdropped, watching a heavily bandaged Natsu sleep. "Is this guy really ok?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded. "He's been sleeping for three days straight now!" He smirked. "Hey, Natsu! Lucy's wearing a maid outfit and singing and dancing in front of everyone!"

Lucy grinned evilly, picking Happy up by his tail and tossing him out the window. She glanced at Natsu. "If that wakes him up, he's going next."

Natsu smiled in his sleep.

"Just let him rest." Erza told them, sitting at a desk next to them. "After all, ingesting the Etherion must have been like poison to him..."

"Oh yeah, he did do that..." Gray sighed. "That guy gets more and more like a monster each day."

Erza smirked. "Are you really one to talk?"

"I caused all of you so much trouble in this incident." She mused, glancing at Lucy's bandaged arms and stomach. "I just don't know what to say..."

"It's fine." Lucy waved her off, flinching slightly as her hand flared in pain.

"That reminds me." Erza noticed. "Lucy, how did you survive all that?"

"I almost didn't." Lucy observed, causing jaws to drop. "Honestly, I was bleeding heavily from my stomach and could barely move my arms. If the basement of the tower wasn't filled with water when I landed, I'd have died right then. As it was, I thought you died to release the Etherion's energy and I... I just kinda gave up."

"But then the weirdest thing happened." Lucy frowned in thought. "A bruised and burnt Jellal landed in the sea quite near me, close enough for me to see what he was doing. I don't know what it was he did, but his arm glowed blue until the energy finished dispersing. I think it was actually him that controlled the energy and directed it into the sky."

"I figured that since he was doing it, you were ok." Lucy sighed. "So I summoned Aquarius and got her to take me to the beach. By the way, did you know that if you have physical contact with her, for example holding hands, you can freely talk and breathe underwater?"

"That brings me to another point." Erza turned to Gray. "What happened to that Element Four mage?"

"Juvia?" Gray raised an eyebrow."Oh, she left already. She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, so she ran off to find Gramps."

"I see..." Erza sighed. "She helped us out a lot, so I would have liked to be there to back her up..."

Gray frowned. "Shouldn't you be resting as well, Erza?"

"I can't say I've taken enough damage to be a cause for concern." Erza smirked. "I'm just happy to be alive is all."

"At least you're not like that dumbass who goes and gets himself poisoned." Gray scoffed.

"What did you just say?" Natsu roared, shooting up in bed.

"You're awake!" Happy cheered, having flown back into the room. Even as he said that, Natsu fell back down and gave another snore.

Gray's jaw dropped. "That punk woke up just to pick a fight with me?"

The group exchanged glances, before bursting into loud laughter.

* * *

Wally rubbed his head sheepishly. "Um, yeah... sorry about all the trouble we caused, Erza."

"Meow!" Milliana nodded. "Sorry, Er-chan."

Erza shook her head. "I'm the one who should apologize to you guys. I didn't do anything to help you for eight years..."

"You were threatened by Jellal!" Sho protested. "You had to stay away from us in order to keep us safe from him!"

"I can't use excuses like that." Erza frowned.

"I always believed in you, Erza." Simon observed. "And I never stopped trying to protect you from him... because I lo-"

"I know." Erza cut him off. "I know exactly how you feel about me, Simon. And it hurts to say it, but I can't return those feelings."

Simon looked down, disappointed.

"Would it make you feel better to know I never felt this way about Jellal either?"

"Yeah..." Simon gave a small smile. "That does help a little."

Wally frowned. "But I thought..."

"Oh, as a man Jellal certainly is attractive." Erza observed. "It's just that I'm not into men."

Jaws dropped.

"Don't tell me..." Sho started. "You and Lucy..."

Erza nodded. Wally burst into loud laughter.

"The fact remains that we have no place to go now." Simon turned to the others. "Personally, I want to join Fairy Tail, but I don't know about the rest of you."

"Why don't you all join Fairy Tail?" Erza suggested. "I'm sure everyone will gladly welcome you."

Sho, Wally, and Milliana exchanged uncertain looks.

"It may not be the freedom you were searching for, but there is more than enough of it in Fairy Tail." Erza grinned. "I'm sure you'll like it there."

"Salamander said the same thing!" Wally remembered, warming up to the idea.

"Besides, I'd love to have you guys around." Erza added.

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza barged into the blond's room. "Have you seen Simon, Sho, Wally, and Milliana?"

"No..." Lucy shrugged. "Why, what's up?"

"I see..." Erza sighed. "So that's what they've decided."

"Should I get the fireworks ready?"

Erza nodded, inwardly amazed by her lover's perceptiveness. "Please do."

* * *

Wally sighed and leaned against their boat. "Do you really think we'll be fine in the outside world?"

"We don't have a choice." Sho told him. "We have to. We can't cause any more trouble for Nee-san."

The two boys slowly pushed the boat into the sea.

"Now let's go." Simon ordered. "Before they notice we're gone!"

"You guys!"

The group turned to face Erza. "Too late."

"Don't bother trying to stop us!" Sho commanded. "We lived our whole lives in that tower, now we're trying to go out and see the outside world. Sure there are tons of things we don't know and are worried about, but we don't want to rely on other people and live for others' sakes anymore!" He clenched his fists. "We want to live our lives for ourselves... to seek out the things we really want to do! That's the freedom we've been looking for!"

Erza smiled. "With determination like that, I don't doubt you're accomplish whatever you set your minds to. However..." She requipped into a regal-looking suit of armor. "There are three rules every leaving member of Fairy Tail needs to hear, so listen up!"

Their jaws dropped.

"One!" Erza shouted. "You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy tail to outsiders, not as long as you live!"

"Two!" She plunged a large flag into the sand. "You must never use clients you met during your service to the guild for personal gain!"

"What's a 'client'?"

"Three!" Erza grit her teeth. "Though are paths will differ from here on out, you must always live out your lives to the fullest!" She announced. "Never consider your life to be insignificant! Never in your lives can you forget the friends you held dear!"

She raised her sword to the sky. "Let the Fairy Tail send-off... begin!"

"See you guys again sometime!" Natsu cheered. He then spat out several fireballs that exploded, brightly visible against the night sky.

"Don't forget the ice!" Gray smirked, creating a hail of ice crystals that was in sharp contrast with the fire.

Lucy simply grinned as she twirled a key and golden light shot out of it, bursting into a shower of stars.

"Honestly, I would like to stay with you guys forever..." Erza whispered as they observed the lights. "However, if it would mean I was holding you back... then I just want to wish you well on your journey. No matter what, I will never forget any of you. Besides... those painful memories are what helps us make it to tomorrow and grow stronger."

"Walk tall." She boomed. "And I too shall walk tall, always looking ahead!"

* * *

"Whoaaa!"

"Heh." Lucy grinned, looking up at the huge building. "They finished it already. The new Fairy Tail building!"

Gray blinked. "We have an open-air cafe now?"

"And a souvenir shop by the entrance." Erza observed. "Hello, Max."

"Take a look!" The sand user waved them over. "We have Fairy Tail shirts, wristbands, mugs and towels, even special lacryma crystals! But the best items we have are those mage figures!" He pulled out a Makarov figure and a Natsu one.

"Hey, look!" Happy held out a figure of Lucy. "They even have a Lucy figure!"

Lucy watched as Max pressed a button on the figure and replicas of Caelum's twin swords sprung into its hands.

"Cool!" She observed.

"Hey, you guys!" Cana cheered, running up to them. "Come on, you gotta check out the inside!"

* * *

Natsu crossed his arms angrily. "It's not like before."

"Hey there." A waitress approached them. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Gray's jaw dropped. "The waitresses have new outfits!"

"Somehow, I think Master had something to do with it."

"That's not all that's new!" Cana told them, pulling them out back. "We now have a pool behind the bar!"

"There's also a game room here." She ushered them back inside. "And the biggest change is that everyone can go up to the second floor now! S-rank jobs are still restricted though..."

"So you're back." Makarov greeted them, approaching with a blue-haired girl in tow. "I'd like you to meet Juvia, our newest member!"

Gray smirked. "So you did join, huh?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Juvia is glad to see you all again!"

"We also have another new member." Makarov announced. "Come, introduce yourself."

The group's jaws dropped when Gajeel walked up to them. "Hmph..."

"That punk?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, you two, calm down." Lucy advised Natsu and Gray. "I'm sure Gajeel here won't cause any trouble." She glanced at him. "Right?"

"Meep."

"Stop screwing around!" Natsu shouted. "I can't be expected to work with this guy!"

Gajeel looked at Lucy, who nodded. "Arguing is ok."

"Don't worry." Gajeel snarled. "I have no intention of getting all buddy-buddy with you, kid. I need work, that's all there is to it."

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. "This new guild just doesn't feel right..."

"Hurry up!" Cana pulled him into a seat when the lights dimmed. "The main event is about to start!"

Attention turned to the stage, where the curtain parted to reveal Mira holding a guitar. Cheers erupted when she leaned towards her microphone and began to sing.

Gajeel gave an impatient huff and purposefully stepped on Natsu's foot, crushing it viciously.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu shot up, interrupting Mira's song. "You did that on purpose!"

"Shut up!" A beer keg smashed into him. "I can't hear Mira singing!"

"Who threw that?" Natsu roared, upending the table in his anger.

"Dammit, Natsu!" Gray shot up, knocking Erza's plate out of her hand. Erza paled when her cake splattered on the ground.

"Listen to Nee-chan's song!" Elfman ordered, throwing someone.

"Shut the fuck up!" Erza screamed, kicking him into a wall.

"Someone hold Natsu down!"

"I guess it's no time for a ballad, huh?" Mira observed, ripping her dress off to show a quite revealing leather outfit underneath. "Let's rock the house then!"

"This place hasn't changed at all." Lucy calmly sipped her beer, ignoring the chaos. "I guess that's what makes it Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Gajeel scowled. "Why'd you ask me to meet you out here? Make it fast, I have to get to work."

"Work?" Jet sneered. "This coming from the guy who wrecked our guild?"

"You can go do missions in any other guild!" Droy added. "Just get lost!"

"You guys sure can hold a grudge." Gajeel smirked. "Come on, guys, can't we get along?"

Levy peeked out from behind a tree. "Jet, Droy, don't... I'm over that. Really."

"I've had it." Jet glared at Gajeel. "You're ruining the guild's reputation."

"Hmph."

"You won't act so smug for long!" Jet's form blurred and he crossed the distance between them in half a second, kicking Gajeel back.

"Plant Magic!" Droy tossed several seeds at the ground. The seeds instantaneously sprouted into fist-ended vines and attacked Gajeel. "Knuckle Plant!"

"What's wrong?" Jet sneered as Gajeel landed on his back and made no motion to get up. "Don't tell me that's all ya got!"

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are ya?" A gruff voice asked them.

"Laxus!"

"So this is the punk that tore down our guild hall." Laxus frowned, walking up to Gajeel. "And that old fart probably let you join for some lame reason, huh?" The blond man sneered down at the Dragon Slayer. "It's because of you that Fairy Tail is being looked down on!"

Gajeel screamed as a lightning bolt crashed onto him. Laxus grit his teeth as he punched the ground and more lightning tore through the ground at Gajeel, knocking him into a tree.

"Stop it, Laxus!" Jet shouted. "You're going too far!"

"Shut up!" Laxus yelled, sending a lightning bolt at Levy. "Trash should learn when to be quiet!"

Team Shadow Gear's eyes widened when Gajeel jumped in front of the girl, blocking the attack.

"Is that enough?" The beaten man coughed. "Cause I have work to do."

"Gajeel..." Levy called after him.

"Don't worry about me." The man shouted back, limping away.

_Useless! _Laxus scowled, turning away from them and walking off. _Fairy Tail... this isn't the guild it should be. But that will change... once I make it mine!_

Lucy frowned, having observed the scene from a distance. "So he's finally going to start something, huh..." She took her glove off and gazed at the black Fairy Tail mark sadly. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

* * *

NOTE: Lucy's death scene was only part of Erza's hallucination/vision/near-death experience. Please don't think she's a zombie.

Next time: Battle of Fairy Tail. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Battle of Fairy Tail

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Dammit!" Lucy cursed when her oven exploded and the entire building shook. "I knew I should have run maintenance on that thing!"

She pulled out a charred lump that could have once been called a cake. "This is going to cost a ton of jewels to fix."

She sighed and looked herself over. "And to top it all off, I'm covered in soot. Wonderful."

* * *

Having taken a bath and returned her skin color to normal, Lucy gave a tired yawn and slumped on her bed. Her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm going to close my eyes for five seconds now." She announced. "There had better not be anything unusual in my bed once I open them again."

Five seconds later, a snoring Natsu had his sleeping place unknowingly changed to a riverbed.

"He's going to die!" Happy wailed comically.

"Maybe if you two learned basic rules of courtesy and manners, that wouldn't have happened." Lucy suggested, daring him to talk back.

* * *

"You know, you're pretty strong." Happy observed, once he dragged Natsu out onto dry land. "I wonder who would win, you or Erza. Laxus and Mystogan are tough too, and Mira was strong back in the day..."

"I know!" The cat exclaimed. "We should have a tournament to decide who's the strongest in Fairy Tail!"

"A tournament, huh..." Lucy frowned in thought. "I guess I'd like to test myself against Mystogan. I never really got to see what he can do."

"That reminds me." Happy handed her a folded paper. "You said something about needing money for kitchen repairs, right?"

"Miss Fairy Tail contest." Lucy read. "500000 jewels is awarded to the winner." She eyed the smoke coming out of her kitchen contemplatively. "That should be more than enough to fix this mess... I guess I can handle it, even against someone like Mira competing."

* * *

"So..." Laxus grinned, having received word of his personal guard destroying a dark guild by themselves. "The Raijinshuu are returning. The time is finally here... It's time to fight for Fairy Tail! Old man, your era has come to an end!"

* * *

"The townsfolk are in a festival mood." Makarov observed happily.

"Yes, they are." Mira smiled. "Everyone's busy with the preparations for the Fantasia parade. I just wish Laxus wold join in this time..."

"Don't talk to me about him." Makarov scowled.

"Levy told me he's back in town right now." Mira told him.

"What?" Makarov frowned in thought. "To think he would show up now of all times..."

An image of an excited blond kid cheering for Fairy Tail wizards in a Fantasia pared crossed his mind. "What happened to make you the way you are now... Laxus?"

* * *

Natsu groaned, stumbling down the decorated street.

"He dosen't look good." Lucy observed. "What's up with him?"

Gray waved a hand dismissively. "He'll be fine."

"It's really crowded!" Juvia exclaimed, looking around excitedly.

"Because of Fantasia, people from other towns gather here." Gray told her.

"Right." Lucy nodded. "Sorry, you two, but I have to go. Miss Fairy Tail is about to start!"

"I didn't think she would participate..." Gray watched her run away.

"Contest?" Juvia scowled. "Juvia will not lose to Lucy!"

"You're gonna participate too?"

* * *

"People of Magnolia, and visitors from nearby towns!" Max yelled into his microphone. "This is the moment you've been waiting for! The beautiful ladies of Fairy Tail will perform for you on this very stage! Let the contest begin!"

"May I introduce our first contestant..." A brunette walked out on the stage. "Miss Cana Alberona!"

Cana smirked as she waved a hand and surrounded herself with cards. Once they fell, Cana had somehow changed into a swimsuit.

"Amazing!" Max cheered.

"I'll use my winnings to cover my tab." Cana chuckled.

"Next up is a former Element Four mage." Max announced. "The elegant water queen herself, Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia smiled, changing her body into water and creating a miniature whirlpool. "Are you watching, Gray-sama?"

"Now here is the third contestant. Her beauty has captured the hearts of many men! Mirajane Strauss!"

"I'm skilled in transformation magic!" Mira told the eager audience. "Now..."

Her head changed into Happy's. "Happy transformation!" It switched to Gajeel. "Gajeel transformation!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer spat out his drink in shock.

"Now for our fourth contestant!" Max yelled. "The strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet!"

"Here's a requip you don't see every day!" Erza declared., turning her armor into a Gothic outfit. "Witness and cheer!"

"Our fifth contestant, the cute and smart Levy McGarden!"

Jet and Droy cheered as Levy showed off her Solid Script magic.

"Our sixth contestant, the sniper who will shoot her way into your heart, Bisca Mulan!"

The green-haired woman smirked and shot a glowing bullet through four coins at once.

"The seventh contestant!" Max yelled. "A reclusive S-Class mage, rumored to be the second coming of Mavis Vermilion because of her tactical skills, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy twirled a key and a golden orb shot out towards the sky. She wasn't done, however, as a violet column shot into the orb and made it explode, scattering light over the audience.

"Impressive." A new voice announced as a woman in a green dress with wings stepped out on the stage.

"However, the winner will definitely be me, the lovely Evergreen!" She announced, striking a pose with a fan.

Makarov's eyes widened.

"Evergreen?" Elfman scowled. "She came back?"

"Did you do it?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, just as planned." Evergreen smirked, shooting down the curtain and revealing the other contestants frozen as stone statues.

Lucy examined them. "How long will that hold?"

"Three hours." Evergreen giggled. "Unless I get defeated, but what are the odds of that?"

"Lucy!" Gray yelled. "What are you doing? Are you in league with her? Are you working for Laxus now?"

"Took you long enough to figure out." Lucy laughed. "Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!"

"Hold on." A lightning bolt crashed into the stage and turned into Laxus. "Hello, Fairy Tail wimps."

Freed and Bixlow walked up next to Laxus, Lucy, and Evergreen. "The real festival begins now!"

"It's the Raijinshuu!" Someone shouted. "Laxus' bodyguards!"

"Why don't we play a game, old geezer?" Laxus smirked darkly.

"Stop fooling around!" Makarov ordered. "Return them to normal at once!"

"Fantasia is late at night." Laxus countered. "If we hurry, people might still get to see it."

A lightning bolt crashed down next to Levy. "I'll be taking these girls as hostages." Laxus informed everyone. "If you break the rules, I'll destroy them one by one. Like I said, this is the main show."

"This isn't a joke, Laxus!"

"Of course it isn't." Laxus agreed. "I am serious, old man. It's a game to find out who's the strongest in Fairy Tail! The rules are simple. The last one standing wins!"

"Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin now!"

"Excellent!" Natsu exclaimed. "Simple enough! I'm all fired up!"

"Let's start!" Natsu charged towards Laxus. "I won't lose to you this time!"

A bolt of lightning crashed into him and he dropped down. Laxus sighed.

"If you want them to return to normal, you'll have to defeat us." Evergreen told the audience.

"We only have five people on our side, you have almost a hundred." Bixlow cackled. "You guys have the advantage!"

"After three hours are up, they will turn into sand." Evergreen added.

"The battlefield is the entire Magnolia town." Laxus finished. "The battle will start when you find us, if you actually do."

Makarov grew to the size of a house. "Stop messing around."

"Now, Lucy."

Aries shot out a massive amount of wool, engulfing all the members of the audience in it. By the time they ripped themselves out of it, Laxus and his allies were gone.

The crowd roared and ran out of the guild hall, pushing by each other as they did.

"Bisca." Alzack looked up at the petrified woman. "I will save you."

Makarov roared as he ran with the crowd, only to crash into an invisible wall.

"What are you doing?" Gray was confused.

"There's an invisible wall here!" Makarov scowled, knocking on it. "I can't get through."

Gray looked up as a set of violet markings appeared in the air. "What are those?"

"Freed's enchantment." Makarov gasped. "It's a kind of barrier made with runes. All those who end up trapped inside one of those have to follow its rules to get out."

He frowned, analyzing it. "This one says that no stone statues or people over the age of 80 can leave."

"This thing is keeping you in, Gramps?" Gray scowled. "That bastard Freed must have set those up all over town. I guess I'll have to deal with those guys instead of you, old man."

"I won't forgive him even if he's your grandson!" The departing boy declared angrily. "Laxus will pay for this!"

Makarov sighed and lowered his head. "What are you thinking, Laxus?" He muttered. "Even if he's out of control, his power is overwhelming. Can anyone here defeat him? Lucy might, but she chose to side with him... maybe Erza, but she's in this state..." Makarov frowned. "Reedus, what are you doing?"

"Sorry..." The large man sighed. "I'm afraid of Laxus..."

"In that case, can you make your way to Porlyusica's?" Makarov asked. "She might have a cure for petrification. Go there and ask her."

"Oui!"

"Hey!" Natsu shot awake as Reedus left. "Where's Laxus? Where is everyone? What happened here, Gramps?"

Makarov frowned. _Natsu might be able to, if he got serious enough... _"The festival has started. Laxus is somewhere in this town!" He shouted. "Find him and crush him!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, dashing towards the exit. "Just you wait, Laxus! I'm coming for you!"

Makarov's jaw dropped when Natsu smashed into the rune barrier.

* * *

"Did you find them, Alzack?" Jet asked as he and Droy ran up to the man.

"No." Alzack grit his teeth. "There's no trace of them anywhere."

He growled and kicked a wall in frustration. "Those bastards did that to Bisca..."

"Calm down!" Droy exclaimed.

"How can I?" Alzack shot back. "If I don't defeat Laxus in three hours..."

Runes surrounded them, trapping them in a square barrier.

Jet scowled. "Did they set those things up all over town?"

"It says..." Droy's eyes widened. "Only the mage who proves himself the strongest will get to leave."

"No way!"

"That's a dirty trick, Freed!"

"Sorry, guys..." Alzack sighed, causing them to turn to him with wide eyes. "I have to save Bisca. I won't stay here and waste time!"

* * *

"What the hell?" The old man roared. "Don't tell me you're over eighty?"

"I don't know!" Natsu shouted. "Why can't I get out?"

A new set of markings suddenly appeared. "Battle Fairy Tail status report..." Makarov's eyes widened. "Jet vs Droy vs Alzack?"

Another line materialized. "The winner is Alzack. Jet and Droy: KO'ed!"

* * *

"Sorry..." Alzack muttered, limping away. "Forgive me, guys..."

* * *

"Fairy Tail mages are turning against each other." Laxus smirked. "How long can you handle watching this, old man?"

* * *

"Nab vs Vijeeter: the winner is Vijeeter." Natsu read. "Max vs Warren: the winner is Warren. Kulov vs Niggy: the match ends with a draw. Laki Olietta: four others eliminated. Wakaba vs Macao: the winner is Wakaba."

"There must be enchantments set up all over town..." Happy mused. "Those who get stuck in them have no choice but to fight. That's what Laxus meant by 'battle of Fairy Tail'."

"I wanna join in!" Natsu punched the barrier. "What's with this stupid wall?"

Makarov sighed. "Why would you want to join in, idiot?"

"Simple!" Natsu roared. "I wanna know who's the strongest!"

"Our comrades' lives are on the line here!" This is serious!" Makarov yelled at him. "Nobody's even thinking straight out there! At this rate, they will all crumble to dust, never to return. I can't believe Lucy would let Evergreen do that to Erza and Mira..."

"Ah, come on." Natsu grinned. "I'm sure Laxus wouldn't actually do that to them. He might be an asshole, but he's still part of our guild, right?"

_Natsu..._ Makarov frowned. _You still think of Laxus as a comrade... you actually believe he wouldn't go that far?_

He looked up at the runes again. "Time remaining: 2 hours 18 minutes. Combatants remaining: 42?" He yelled. _Just because they had to fight each other, their numbers have fallen to less than half already?_

Another message appeared, causing him to groan. "Freed Justine vs Reedus: the winner is Freed."

* * *

Laki grinned, turning away from the jealous girls she just defeated.

"Whoa, impressive." An amused voice observed, causing her to pale. "Let's see how you do against me."

* * *

"Laki Olietta vs Lucy Heartfilia." Makarov sighed. "The winner is Lucy."

* * *

Gray frowned, running into a store and hearing cackling.

"It's Gray!" Bixlow laughed, with five totem-like dolls mimicking him. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Elfman sped down a busy street. "Dammit, Laxus. Where are you?"

His eyes narrowed as he caught a woman headed towards him. "Evergreen..."

"Dammit!" He charged at her. "A man would not take hostages! Put Nee-san and the others back to normal!"

Evergreen smirked, lifting her glasses. Elfman's eyes widened and he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. Of course, that let her easily smash him into a florist's stall.

"You know, I like flowers." The woman observed. "They suit me, wouldn't you say?"

Elfman roared, transforming into a huge green-skinned monster. "I told you to reverse the spell you put on Nee-chan!"

Evergreen raised an eyebrow in amusement when he tied a cloth around his eyes. "You think you can defeat me blindfolded?" She giggled, easily dodging his attacks. "Too bad. You are already covered in my Fairy Dust. Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"

Elfman screamed in pain as the dust cloud around him exploded and he collapsed to the ground, beaten. The cloth around his head slid off.

"You know, I also like statues." Evergreen told him, gazing into his uncovered eyes and lifting her glasses. "Even the most hideous monsters can be considered beautiful when crafted out of stone. Now look into my eyes and abandon your body to artistic beauty."

* * *

Makarov's eyes widened. "Elfman Strauss vs Evergreen: the winner is Evergreen." The number of combatants dropped to 39.

"Elfman just got taken out..." Natsu grit his teeth. "And Gray's fighting Bixlow... even the Raijinshuu got involved now. Man, I wanna join in!"

"Too bad Reedus was taken out." Happy sighed. "He was supposed to bring us medicine to restore the petrified people!"

"Not much point." Natsu crossed his arms. "He's obviously just bluffing."

"Oh?" Laxus blurred into existence behind them. "You think I'm bluffing, Natsu? Why are you in here anyway?"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me, old man." Laxus smirked. "How does it feel to watch those brats of yours pound themselves into the ground?"

He looked around. "With Lucy on my side, and Erza and Natsu out of the picture, I guess there's no one out there who can stand up to the Raijinshuu. Having said that, do you surrender?"

"There's still Gray!" Happy exclaimed. "He's about as strong as Natsu! He won't lose to the Raijinshuu!"

"Ahahaha!" Laxus cackled. "So you have high hopes for that loser, huh?"

Makarov scowled. "I wouldn't underestimate Gray if I were you, Laxus!"

* * *

Gray jumped, dodging a wild kick.

"Fly, my babies!" Bixlow laughed. Yahoo!"

"Here we go!" The dolls cheered, blasting Gray with bullets of green light.

"Line formation!"

The things arranged themselves into a totem pole and sent a large blast at Gray. The boy grunted, using a mannequin to propel himself into the air and dodge.

"Not bad for a kid, Gray!" Bixlow commented. "Now, my babies. Victory Formation!"

Nothing happened. Bixlow's jaw dropped when he turned to his toys and found them encased in blocks of ice. "When did he..."

Gray promptly smashed a knee into his jaw and sent him reeling back. "Ice Make: Hammer!"

Bixlow grinned as the large weapon fell on him. "X Formation!"

Gray's eyes widened when mannequins surrounded Bixlow, stopping his attack. "What?"

"My magic, Human Possession, allows me to put souls into objects." Bixlow explained. "You may be able to freeze their bodies, but you can't freeze their souls. I can simply transfer those to new bodies."

"I'll just have to freeze you instead!"

"Go ahead!" Bixlow cackled, substituting himself with a mannequin and running off. "Ahahaha!"

"Dammit!" Gray chased after him. "Running away now?"

Bixlow laughed as he led Gray into a narrow alley. The ice user's eyes widened as he followed Bixlow into the shady street.

"I'm up here, Gray." The Raijinshuu member announced, stretching his legs to keep himself suspended between the walls.

"What are you trying to pull?" Gray demanded.

"I just want to play." Bixlow shot back, as runes sprang up around them.

"Until the battle is over, those within this barrier cannot use magic." Gray read. "A trap?"

"It's times like this when remote-controlled magic really comes in handy!" Bixlow grinned as his mannequins blasted Gray, who had no space to dodge. "It seems the great Gray is nothing without his magic!"

His eyes widened behind his visor when Gray used the walls to propel himself at Bixlow and punch him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"This guy..." Bixlow frowned, picking himself up. "After taking so much damage from my babies..." He smirked when he noticed Gray was unconscious from the effort combined with the impact of landing. "Well, whaddaya know... it's over already."

* * *

"Remaining combatants: 28." Happy read. "Gray Fullbuster vs Bixlow: the winner is Bixlow."

Laxus laughed. "What did I tell you, huh? Now there's no one who can beat the Raijinshuu!"

Makarov lowered his head and sighed heavily. "That's enough, Laxus. I surrender. Just please stop this, Laxus."

"Well, that alone is no good." Laxus grinned. "The great master of Fairy tail admitting defeat so easily? No, if you really want me to stop... you have to hand over the title of Fairy Tail's master to me!"

Makarov grit his teeth. "So that's what you were after!"

"Just one and a half hour left before the ladies crumble!" Laxus announced. "Better think fast, old man!"

Makarov glared at him furiously.

"If you want to put an end to this, all you have to do is take the guild megaphone and announce for everyone to hear that you're handing over the position of guild master to me, Laxus."

"I'd give it some thought." The blond man finished, blurring out. "What's more important: your position, or the lives of the guild members?"

"To be honest, I'd quite like to give up the master's seat." Makarov observed. "However, I definitely cannot place Fairy Tail in the hands of someone like Laxus. He is too lacking in mind and heart to take this seat from me."

"Argh!" He groaned. "Is there no one who could help us out here now?"

A piece of a fork flew over at him as Gajeel stood up from behind a table, munching on cutlery.

"You'd do this for us?" Makarov asked desperately.

"I have a bone to pick with that guy anyway." Gajeel smirked. "Leave it to me."

He walked towards the exit and promptly crashed into the rune barrier.

"You too?"

* * *

Makarov scowled as a multitude of reports regarding the Raijinshuu and Lucy taking down Fairy Tail mages showed up on the runic scoreboard.

"Only two remain..." He lowered his head, ignoring Natsu and Gajeel arguing behind him. "And it's those two knuckleheads."

"Has all of fairy Tail really fallen to them?" He shook in fear. "We have no mages left to fight... is this really the end?"

"I have no choice now!" Natsu scowled. "I have to revive Erza!"

"What?"

"Wait..." Makarov was hesitant. "How will you do it?"

"Simple." Natsu observed. "If I burn it, the stone or whatever it is will come off, right?" His fist ignited. "Well, we won't know unless I try!"

"Stop! Are you trying to kill her?"

"Natsu, get that off her right now!"

"Aye!"

Their jaws dropped when a crack appeared on Erza's forehead.

"Shit!" Natsu howled. "I cracked her! Happy, get me some glue!"

"Aye, sir!"

"That won't work, moron!" Gajeel told him. "Melt some of my iron down with your fire and use it to weld her back together!"

"Idiots, all of you!"

"Gaaah!" Natsu wailed as the crack spread. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Erza blinked when the stone fell off. "I feel unusually hot." She scowled. "Was that you, Natsu?" She roared, sending Natsu and Gajeel flying with one punch. "What the hell were you playing at?"

"Erza..." Makarov was confused. "But why?"

"I don't know." The redhead frowned. "Maybe it had something to do with my right eye..."

_Of course!_ Makarov realized. _Her artificial eye caused Evergreen's spell to be only half as effective!_

"I could hear everything that happened." Erza declared.

_We can do this!_ Makarov grinned. _It's time to strike back!_

"Remaining combatants: three." Erza read. "It seems that now that I'm active again, the number of fighters have gone up."

"Clever little setup..."

The number of available participants suddenly changed to four.

"It went up..." Gajeel glanced at the frozen girls. "But they're all still here, so who..."

Erza smirked. "It seems that man has decided to take part in the battle..."

They gaped as the number changed again, shooting up to five. This time, even Erza didn't have an answer.

* * *

"How sad..." The female figure sighed, observing the city from a tall building. "I go away on a routine lost item mission and come back to this?" She looked over the scores of collapsed wizards. "I guess it can't be helped. I just never expected Lucy to turn on Fairy Tail like that..."

She jumped off and headed towards the guild hall.

* * *

"I know!" Happy exclaimed suddenly. "It's Gildarts!"

"I resent that." The girl announced, walking in. "I am not a middle-aged womanizer."

Erza's eyes widened. "Angel!"

"Honestly..." Angel smirked. "Can't you lot ever do anything right? Here I was hoping to take another mission and leave again, and what do I get? Some lunatic is trying to tear Fairy Tail apart. How could I not get involved?"

"This is excellent!" Makarov laughed. "Now we really can do this!"

* * *

"So Erza has revived, and now Mystogan and that new girl joined in as well..." Laxus smirked. "None of them can be underestimated. This is finally getting interesting!"

Erza scowled and jumped back when a barrage of lances fell on the spot she was in seconds earlier.

"Now that is unexpected." Evergreen observed. "How did you de-petrify yourself? Oh well, not that it matters. Things will be more fun this way."

"Evergreen..."

"You really annoy me, calling yourself 'Titania'." The woman sneered. "I am the only queen of the fairies."

"Fairy Bomb." Evergreen scattered dust down on Erza. "Gremlin!"

Erza scowled as she shot out of the smoke, requipping a sword in an instant and slicing at Evergreen. "To think that you'd be the first one to show your face... if I defeat you, everyone will be returned to normal!"

"And you think you can do that?" Evergreen asked, lifting her glasses.

"That won't work!" Erza announced, closing her left eye. Evergreen's eyes widened when her spell failed and she got knocked back by a kick.

"I see." She mused, skidding backwards. "You have an artificial eye, which means I'll have to use a different trick. Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

A multitude of light bullets shot at Erza, who roared angrily and sped forward through them.

"Too slow!" Evergreen taunted Erza, flying away. "However, I am impressed that you managed to dodge all my attacks. Now... what if I doubled them?"

Erza grit her teeth, swinging away at the attacks and knocking them away. Evergreen's eyes widened when she requipped and grasped two more swords using her toes. "I-impossible..."

Erza scowled as she spun and shot both swords at Evergreen, pinning her to the wall by her clothes. "Return everyone to normal and I won't harm you."

"Aren't you being a little naive?" Despite her predicament, Evergreen laughed. "My stone eyes have another power, you know. Remote control."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Now, take your clothes off and prostrate yourself naked before me!" Evergreen ordered. "If you don't, then I will reduce every one of those petrified girls to dust right now!"

Her jaw dropped when Erza requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and around a hundred swords floated over her, all pointed at Evergreen.

"I see." The redhead frowned. "If you feel winning or losing is more important than your life, so be it."

"Eh?"

"By taking your life, I will avenge the girls that have crumbled."

Evergreen broke into a cold sweat. "I surrender!" She yelled, as the spell on the girls broke.

Erza sighed and smashed an armored fist into her face. "And that is how you do a real bluff."

* * *

Makarov's eyes widened as all the girls turned back to normal.

"You're all back!" Natsu cheered.

"Erza Scarlet vs Evergreen. The winner is Erza." Makarov read. "Well done, Erza. Now then, Laxus, what will you do without your hostages?"

* * *

Next time: The Angel, the Demon, and the Titan. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	17. The Angel, The Demon, and The Titan

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

NOTE: Erza's nickname is STILL 'Titania'. I just called her 'the Titan' in the title because it sounded better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Dammit!" Laxus cursed, slamming his fist into a column. "I trusted you, Evergreen, and you let someone like Erza defeat you?"

"Erza was too much for Evergreen." Freed observed, entering the church. "Bixlow or I should have gone after her."

"What are you doing here, Freed?" Laxus growled.

"The game is over." Freed declared. "With the hostages released, the Master will not give in."

Laxus scowled and sent a bolt of lightning tearing past the rune user.

"It is not over." He sneered. "But if you want to chicken out, go ahead. I do not need weaklings in my Fairy Tail."

* * *

"The Battle of Fairy Tail?" Cana frowned. "That idiot actually pulled something like that?"

"It doesn't matter." Makarov grinned. "With all of you back to normal, Laxus cannot possibly keep this up."

"But what about all those who suffered because of getting trapped by Freed's enchantments?" Bisca asked angrily. "We cannot let Laxus simply get away with that!"

"You can be sure I'll give him a satisfactory punishment later." Makarov informed them.

"Hold it." Natsu frowned. "I have to admit what Laxus did is messed up, but there's no harm in finding out who's the strongest, right?'

"Um..."

Natsu grinned. "Let's start the Battle of Fairy Tail, Round 2, eh?"

Gajeel and Juvia watched as he chased Levy around playfully. "Juvia thinks this guild is a lot of fun."

"It's fucking crazy." Gajeel snorted. "But at least it's not boring."

Mira's eyes widened when the runic barrier blocking the door turned black and formed a skull. "Can ya hear me, old man?" Laxus' voice asked. "It looks like one of our rules in no longer valid... so I'm adding a new one. To keep the game going, I activated the Hall of Thunder."

Makarov grit his teeth. "Have you lost it, boy?"

"Only one hour and ten minutes remain. Give me your best shot... if you can." Laxus laughed as the skull dissipated.

"What are you doing, Laxus?" Makarov yelled. "Are you trying to drag innocent civilians into this?" He suddenly groaned and collapsed to his knees, grasping his chest. Mira gasped and ran off to bring him his medicine.

"At a time like this..." Bisca muttered, checking his condition. "Get a hold of yourself, Master!"

"Everyone, look outside!" Mira ordered them, bringing back several boxes of various pills.

* * *

Natsu frowned, looking up at the sky. "What are those?"

"Those look like thunder lacryma." Cana observed. "They're all around the town?"

"This is bad." Levy gasped. "If those things go off, everything within the city will become a charred husk!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Bisca announced. "Requip: Sniper Rifle." She steadied her gun and shot at one of the lacryma, destroying it.

"Nice shooting, Bisca." Cana smirked.

Bisca nodded. "I'll take down every one of them." She declared, before lightning sparked around her body and shocked her into unconsciousness.

"What the hell?"

"It's Living Link Magic!" Cana panicked. "It's a form of magic that links any damage done to the lacryma with the user. In other words, if we attack them, we'll also be attacking ourselves!"

* * *

"How do you like that, old man?" Laxus cackled. "Now this entire town in my hostage!"

Freed was shocked. "You would go this far?"

"This far?" Laxus repeated angrily. " This is a battle! It's not over until one of the sides is completely eradicated!"

* * *

"Give it up already, Laxus!" Natsu yelled, straining against the barrier.

"Calm down and get back up here!" Levy told him. "This thing is an enchantment, right? If it's written magic, I might be able to do something about it."

"Seriously?" Natsu and Gajeel chorused.

Levy nodded. "I believe that the two of you can stop Laxus. I just need to rewrite the runes to let you two leave!"

* * *

"The Hall of Thunder..." Freed muttered. "You would actually go to such lengths?"

"Why are you still here?" Laxus demanded. "Go out there and help Bixlow. The old man is counting on Erza and Mystogan, so I'll deal with them...and you go out there and deal with Cana and the Phantom girl. Since I don't need either of them in my Fairy Tail, you can kill them."

"Kill them?" Freed was shocked. "We may be fighting right now, but they're still guild members-"

"Didn't you hear my orders?" Laxus yelled furiously, veins bulging out.

Freed's expression turned neutral. "Now that we have come this far, I fear there is no turning back... even if takes us to hell, I will accompany you on this path..."

"I will accomplish my mission." He announced, walking out. "I will be aiming to kill."

Laxus smirked after his departing form. "Very good, Freed the Dark. It's time you showed them your real power."

_Like hell I will go that far. _Freed sneered. _It's a good thing that girl has contingency plans upon contingency plans... and speaking of her..._ "I know you're there."

Lucy smirked, walking up to him. "Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?"

"I know you're plotting against Laxus." Freed told her. "Pretending to side with him in order to find out every step of his strategy..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I know I notified Master, telling him to feign ignorance, and that I told Levy, Angel and Aries. So how did you catch on, Freed?"

"My runes don't lie." Freed scowled, waving his rapier and causing a 'scoreboard' to show up. "Look there. It says 'Lucy vs Laxus: Lucy is biding her time'. Frankly, I do not understand how no one else has noticed that."

Lucy gazed at him calmly. "Are you planning to inform Laxus about this?"

"No." Freed shook his head. "Quite the opposite. Laxus has lost all reason, and I refuse to obey his orders until he's sane again. I need to remove myself from the game by losing to someone, but I am uncertain how to go about it. I have no desire to face Erza, fighting you would tip Laxus off, and no one else is strong enough."

"I might know a way." Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "It would help a friend of mine out at the same time, but you're going to have to do some torturing first. You up for it?"

Freed nodded, resigned. "What's your plan?"

"Well..." Lucy sighed. "First, you'll..."

* * *

"What to do?" Angel stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm supposed to be taking down those Raijinshuu guys, but they're too well hidden. Where could they be?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are they?"

"What to do?"

Angel looked at Bixlow's dolls and smirked. "So there you are." She observed casually, dodging several blasts of green light.

"Ahahaha!" Bixlow cackled, revealing himself. "You must be the new girl everyone's been talking about, the one Lucy got to join Fairy Tail."

"That's me." Angel grinned evilly. "And since you're the creepiest of the Raijinshuu, I won't waste my time on you."

"Oh?" Bixlow laughed. "Such big words. Let's see you back them up!"

"Open, Gate of Eternal Flames: Phoenix!" Angel intoned, waving a silver key and causing a bird made of pure fire to appear hovering next to her. Bixlow's grin faded slightly.

"Phoenix, capture method #2, please."

The bird nodded and spat out fire, surrounding Bixlow in a sphere of heat. The man began to sweat as the sphere shrank, until he passed out as the last of the oxygen inside his prison got used up by the flames.

"Raijinshuu my ass." Angel giggled. "That was no challenge at all. Phoenix, let's add insult to injury. Use Cleansing Fire on those toys of his."

The bird clicked its beak and immolated the motionless dolls, destroying the souls as well with the special effect of his purifying flame.

* * *

"Bixlow vs Angel: the winner is Angel." Natsu grinned. "Awesome job!"

"Perfect!" Levy grinned. "I knew Lucy had a good head on her shoulders when she invited Angel to join Fairy Tail."

Happy scowled. "Why are you praising that traitor?"

"Lighten up, Happy!" Natsu grinned. "Lucy must have her reasons for what she's doing, and Levy's right. Angel's awesome, especially with that dragon spirit of hers!"

"Aye!"

"If I could just solve this part here, and then over-write the enchantment..." Levy muttered. "Wait... translating them at the same rate doesn't work... that's it! I have to go through them at different rates... if I convert this one into Guile writing, and then translate that into Logue..."

Gajeel and Natsu watched her work in suspense.

"I've done it!" Levy exclaimed proudly. "You two just hold on a minute. I'm going to over-write the enchantment." She turned to them with a smirk. "This is it, you two. Once I'm done here, you two will join the battle of Fairy Tail!"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu ignited his fist. "I'm all fired up.

Gajeel grinned darkly. "It's time to take out the trash."

* * *

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. "There's too many people around... I can't catch Laxus' scent at all!"

"_Listen up, you two!" Levy instructed the Dragon Slayers. "Freed's enchantments are still around the town. Since we can't risk you two getting stuck in one, you'll have to split up."_

_Levy watched as they sped off in different directions. "Things are going just as you planned, Lucy..." She muttered. "I did as you asked and kept watch over Freed's runes. I can't say for sure because of my petrification, but I don't think anyone has caught on to you yet..."_

* * *

Freed sighed. Not wishing to seriously harm more Fairy Tail mages, he sealed off Cana and Juvia's oxygen intake until they passed out. He frowned when he heard a yell off to his left.

"So you made it here, Elfman." Freed observed. _I've gotta hand it to that girl, she had everything worked out before Laxus even started this mess... she really is a master tactician, just like her idol the First Master..._

Elfman frowned as he noticed Cana and Juvia's motionless forms. Without waiting for an explanation, he roared in anger and leaped at Freed.

"Elfman, wait!" Mira called after him.

"Are you my new opponent, Elfman?" Freed asked, easily dodging his attacks. "I'm sorry, but you've already lost to Evergreen."_ Come to think of it, Lucy even predicted that... what on Earth is that girl?_

"Since you already lost, you cannot return to the game." Freed announced, dodging Elfman's next charge and slashing his chest with his rapier, causing a set of runes to appear on Elfman's chest and sink in.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain." Freed intoned. "Those runes represent unimaginable pain that will become the entirety of your existence."

Mira wailed when Elfman fell to his knees, screaming and clutching his head in agony.

"Dark: Ecriture: Terror!" Freed slashed him twice more. "Dark Ecriture: Suffering!"

Mira watched in shock as Elfman began to spasm, assaulted by pure fear and visions of his deepest nightmares at the same time.

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" Freed shouted, adding a slash with each word and magnifying Elfman's torture.

"The final Dark Ecriture." He finally said. "Death."

Elfman's eyes widened in confusion when Freed made no move, despite calling his attack. However, it was too late anyway as an eerie silence fell around them.

* * *

"_Mira-nee..." Lisanna smiled weakly, reaching out with a shaky hand as her eyes dimmed._

* * *

Mira screamed as magic flared around her and a large pitch black magic circle appeared above her. Freed watched in fascination as Mira grew scales on her arms, a tail sprouted out behind her, and a crack-like scar formed on her face. He gave a small smirk. _And with that, this part of your plan is complete... Lucy_._ The rest is up to Mira now._

His eyes widened and he jumped back hastily when Mira surged forward and destroyed the bridge he was on.

"Dark Ecriture: Wings!" He shouted, creating six wing-like protrusions on his back and flying backwards. Mira shot after him and landed a furious punch on his guard, sending him somersaulting back even further.

"She's even tougher than I thought!" Freed exclaimed, wincing when Mira punched him again.

"I will eliminate you." Mira remarked calmly.

_This is... this is 'Demon Mirajane'..._ Freed grit his teeth. "The form that made her S-class... Satan Soul!"

Mira growled, planting a foot in his gut with enough strength to make him cough out blood.

"I have no choice..." Freed scowled as he wrote runes on his own body and transformed into a black-skinned demon-like thing. "Dark Ecriture: Darkness."

Mira didn't even raise an eyebrow at his change, simply kneeing him in the chin and loosening a few teeth. Freed roared and flailed his arms around, somehow landing a hit and knocking Mira into the river below. His eyes widened when she began to spin in the water, gathering it around her outstretched arms. "Just how much power does she have?"

He screamed as the twister engulfed him. As soon as it ended, Mira shot at him again with an orb of dark purple energy. Freed's jaw dropped as it hit him and exploded, releasing enough force to whip up gales in the entire city.

_This has gone out of hand!_ Freed screamed inwardly, back to normal and quivering in fear as Mira swung at him again. _Lucy's plan was for me to push her into regaining her powers, not for her to kill me!_

The fist stopped just above his face. Freed breathed a sigh of relief when Mira's appearance returned to her usual state.

"Thank Mavis, it worked."

That was not what Mira expected to hear. "What worked?"

"I turned against Laxus as soon as he activated the Hall of Thunder and ordered me to actually kill guild members." Freed explained as Mira got off him. "Lucy's been working against him from the very beginning, and I joined up with her. She directed me to do this so that I could lose the game in a convincing manner."

Freed got up and bowed to Elfman, who was approaching with Cana and Juvia in tow. "I must apologize to you, Elfman." He observed. "Lucy told me that Mira wouldn't regain her power unless I threatened her with the death of her sole remaining sibling."

Mira sighed. "That girl thinks too much."

"Yes, she does." Cana added as the gathered group burst into laughter.

* * *

"Mirajane Strauss vs Freed Justine: Freed forfeits the match." Natsu read. "Now only one remains. I'm coming for you, Laxus!"

* * *

"The Hall of Thunder. Thunder lacryma surrounding the entire city, threatening to destroy everything..." Levy frowned. "And time is short... only ten minutes left. Is Laxus really serious about this?"

She brightened up. "Still, it'll work out. We have Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel on our side. Oh, and I can't forget Mystogan!"

She glanced at the door as a tall woman walked in. "Porlyusica-san?"

"Where is Makarov?" Porlyusica asked impatiently. "Hurry, girl, where is he?'

"He's in the medical room..." Levy hesitated. "But there's a bit of a situation right now..."

"That's why I'm here." The woman snapped, approaching Makarov's bed and analyzing him for a moment.

"Child." She started softly. "Go and fetch Laxus. What he's doing is shameful. He needs to be told of Makarov's condition at once."

"Condition?"

"Just do it, child." Tears slowly fell from Porlyusica's eyes. "He doesn't have much time."

* * *

"So he's not giving in, huh?" Laxus sighed. "I guess he's going to be stubborn until the end."

He grinned when a hooded man walked into the cathedral. "So you made it, Mystogan. I didn't think you'd be interested in taking part in this thing."

"If you deactivate the Hall of Thunder now, we can still tell the townspeople it was part of the festivities." Mystogan told Laxus calmly.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Laxus observed. "About who's the strongest in Fairy Tail, you... or me."

"Not that I care about such trivial matters, but I would propose Gildarts or Lucy."

"Gildarts isn't coming back. And Lucy? That girl only wins about one in every five of our spars." Laxus smirked. "Erza has potential, but she's too weak."

"You've never seen Lucy fight seriously, so you're ignorant in that aspect." Mystogan observed. "And Erza, weak? You must be as good as blind."

"I'm complimenting you here, Mystogan." Laxus laughed. "Right now, the strongest member of Fairy Tail is one of us two."

"If that's all that matters to you, then you really are blind." Mystogan sighed.

"Let's settle this then, with the title of Fairy Tail's strongest at stake." Laxus challenged. "Mystogan... or should I say-"

Mystogan's visible eye widened and he quickly used one of his staffs to send a magic blast at Laxus. The blond man grinned and countered with a ball of lightning, causing both attacks to explode and shatter all glass in the church with the force.

"How do you know about that?" Mystogan demanded.

"Losing your composure, huh?" Laxus smirked. "Beat me and I'll gladly tell you everything I know."

"You're going to regret those words, Laxus." The hooded man frowned. "You are about to experience magic the likes of which you've never seen before."

With that, he reached behind him and quickly spread his staffs out in front of him in a semi-circle. "Skyscraper."

The floor under Laxus warped, before the entire cathedral exploded and a column of magic power pushed him into the sky. "Impossible!" The man roared in shock. "The entire church?"

He looked up as a rip in the sky appeared and thick fingers began to force it open wider. He screamed in pure terror when black ropes immobilized him and a huge monster tore the sky apart, reaching for him. "What kind of magic is this?!"

He did the magical equivalent of pissing himself, which in his case was unconsciously releasing lightning energy around his body. That proved enough to shatter Mystogan's illusion.

"Ahahaha!" He cackled insanely. "How amusing! Did you think you could beat me with such a simple illusion, Mystogan?"

"Impressive." His opponent noted. "But you noticed a second too late." Five different-colored magic circles appeared above Laxus. "Sleep. Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"

"I'm slow, huh?" Laxus grinned as a yellow magic circle appeared under Mystogan and they both got attacked at the same time. Mystogan frowned, manipulating the ground around Laxus only for the lightning user to shoot out of the affected area. He grunted when a lightning bolt hit him and he dispersed into mist, reforming himself to face Laxus again.

"Not half bad, are ya?" Laxus mused.

"Laxus!" Erza and Natsu yelled in unison, running into the cathedral and noticing each other only after the shout.

"You're wide open!" Laxus sneered, taking advantage of Mystogan's distracted state to blast him in the face with lightning. Erza gasped when the remains of his scarf fell to the ground, revealing Jellal's face.

"Jellal..."

"Oh?" Laxus was amused. "You know this guy?"

"What's going on?" Natsu demanded to know. "Mystogan is Jellal?"

"Erza..." The uncovered man sighed. "I wanted you, at least, not to see this. I am not Jellal. I know of him, but I'm not him."

"I'm sorry." He added, fading away as mist. "I leave the rest to you."

"Ah whatever!" Natsu yelled. "I'm here for you anyway, Laxus. Erza, I'll handle this guy, alright?" He turned to Erza and noticed her unfocused state. "Erza!"

The girl screamed when a bolt of lightning forcibly returned her to her senses.

"Focus, I'm over here." Laxus smiled mockingly. "Now come on, bring it!"

"Laxus!" Natsu roared. "I told you, I'm going to handle this!"

"Oh?" Laxus raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here, Natsu?"

Natsu scowled and jumped at Laxus with a flaming hand. "You'll regret that!"

"Don't you ever think before acting?" Laxus sighed, pushing him back with lightning. "Out of my way, trash!"

The boy flipped in mid-air and kicked out at Laxus with a burning foot. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Laxus smirked, easily dodging and punching Natsu away. As soon as the boy landed, Laxus followed up with a knee to the chin.

"You're not getting away that easily!" He announced, grasping Natsu's arm and smashing the boy in the face with his free hand. Natsu grinned as he adjusted the grip and hit Laxus back. Erza watched as the two continued to pummel each other, with Laxus eventually getting the advantage and sending Natsu crashing backwards.

Having seen his chance, the lightning user gave a vicious stomp to Natsu's head, forcing it into the floor. Another kick sent him flying.

Erza grunted as she landed on Natsu and sprang at Laxus. _I have to get Mystogan out of my head. Right now, Laxus is the main priority here!_

"Just what are those things up at the sky, Laxus?" Erza growled.

"You haven't heard?" The man sneered. "It's the Hall of Thunder."

Erza was shocked. "You're going to attack the town? You monster!"

"Two minutes left to go." Laxus observed calmly.

"Natsu!" Erza commanded. "You have to go destroy those things!"

"I can't!" The boy protested. "Anyone who destroys one will get zapped in retaliation!"

Erza scowled. "Living Link Magic?" An attack sent her skidding back and she requipped into light blue armor to minimize damage.

"Lightning Empress Armor?" Laxus realized. "Do you think it will be enough against me?"

"I told you I will take care of him!" Natsu yelled angrily. "So stop getting in my way!"

"I can trust you on this, right?" Erza smiled at him, before sprinting out of the church.

"Useless!" Laxus called after her. "There are three hundred of those floating around town. Destroying a single one could kill you and you're out of time!"

"I'll destroy them all at once." Erza declared resolutely.

"Impossible!" He cackled. "And even if you succeed, you'll die!"

"But the town will be safe, right?" Erza shot back. "Make sure you stop him, Natsu!"

"Dammit!" Laxus cursed, moving to intercept her only to get stopped by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. He smirked, however, when he saw the redhead get struck by a bolt of green light. "That's right, I still have Lucy on my side." He observed, before his expression morphed into rage. "Now then, it's time I deal with you, you brat!"

* * *

"Hello, Erza." Lucy smirked, having followed the redhead in order to activate a barrier around them. "I must confess I was looking forward to this."

Erza scowled, reading the rules of their impending fight. "No weapon or armor can be requipped. No Spirits can be summoned and no Seals of Amaterasu can be used inside this barrier. To avoid attacks from above, either fighter will be blocked by runes from going higher than twenty meters." She eyed Lucy speculatively. "You had Freed set this up to be a pure sword fight, didn't you?"

"Yep." Lucy pointed Caelum at Erza. "And since I summoned Caelum before entering here, I can use it. Now then, come at me, Erza Scarlet!"

* * *

"Tsk." Angel sighed, watching as Lucy and Erza continued to pummel each other with swords, both girls growing weary and fatigued as they found themselves evenly matched. "Damn that girl. Now I have to do more work."

"Phoenix." She turned to the Spirit. "Be so kind and destroy all of those lacryma, would you?"

The bird hooted and transformed into an orb of pure flame, shooting up and in a circle, flaming his way through each of the Hall of Thunder lacryma and burning them to cinders. Lightning sparked around him, rising in intensity but doing nothing to him. After all, lightning has no effect on pure fire.

* * *

"What the hell?" Laxus' jaw fell when a status report screen showed up. "Hall of Thunder: Out of Order. Bisca: 1 destroyed. Angel: 299 destroyed."

He grit his teeth at Natsu. "Once I'm done with you, that heaven reject girl is next."

* * *

"What's wrong... Erza?" Lucy panted, supporting herself with one of her swords to keep standing. "That all... ya got?"

"I could ask... the same of you." Erza huffed back, leaning against the barrier. "You've gone... and gotten out... of shape."

Erza scowled and shot froward. "But I must win here!"

Lucy smirked as she pressed herself into a corner of the square barrier. Erza stopped in confusion... and that was her undoing.

"Now, Scorpio!"

The ground under Erza exploded in a tornado of sand and pressed the girl into the rune-formed ceiling. Erza screamed as the swirling sand continued to batter away at her defenses until the attack stopped and she fell limply back towards the ground.

Lucy smirked, using the rune walls to propel herself upwards, catching Erza in mid-air and using the momentum and all remaining strength to slam Erza heavily into the ground. The runes lit up and faded as Erza fell unconscious.

"I did say I could use Spirits that I summoned before entering here." Lucy observed, standing over her fallen opponent/girlfriend. "You should have seen this coming, Za."

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia vs Erza Scarlet." Laxus grinned. "The winner is Lucy. Best news I got all day!"

He glanced at Natsu. "And now that I don't have any leverage over this damn town, I'm pissed!" He exclaimed, as lightning erupted around him, streaming even out of his eyes and mouth. "I guess I'll just have to take over Fairy tail by force!"

* * *

NOTE: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks!

Next time: Master Tactician Lucy Heartfilia . That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient. Seriously, with college having resumed and mid-terms coming soon, I will only update on weekends when I have time to write.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Master Tactician Lucy Heartfilia

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Give it up, Laxus." Natsu scowled. "Fairy Tail is not going to belong to you."

"Oh, it will." Laxus corrected him, lightning still streaming from his body. "I should never have bothered bargaining... I should have relied on my power from the very beginning! This ultimate power is the core of my identity!"

Natsu charged forward with a flaming fist. "Then I guess if I crush that power, you'll finally give up, Laxus! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"You're only the first..." Laxus smirked, barely affected by the attack. "Come and try me, Fairy Tail!" He shouted, blowing Natsu away with a lightning-infused palm. "I'll take everything you throw at me!"

He laughed as he shot forward to where Natsu landed and slammed him in the face with a knee, following up with a series of brutal kicks. Natsu screamed when Laxus sent lightning tearing across the ground at him.

"You really are tough." The fire user smirked, panting and slumping as his strength faded.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder... plunge from the heavens and reap destruction." Laxus intoned, gathering a huge amount of lightning and discharging it at Natsu. "Raging Bolt!"

He grinned when the smoke cleared and only rubble remained where Natsu had been moments ago. "Hehe... Ahahaha!" He laughed. "Natsu... Who is the strongest man in the guild? Well, I guess you can't answer since you've been blown to bits!"

"Aren't the two of you comrades?" A new voice sneered. "And now you laugh about having killed him... you really have lost it."

"Hmm?"

"Especially since you failed to kill him." Gajeel finished, holding Natsu's limp form. "Taking this guy out is my job."

"Oh look, a new victim." Laxus observed. "It doesn't matter... all who stand before me shall be reduced to nothing!"

"I'll handle Laxus..." Natsu grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand. "You stay back..."

"I have a personal grudge to settle with this guy." Gajeel shot back. "However, given that he's Makarov's flesh and blood, he's got the strength of a monster. We may not like it, but we hardly have a choice... we fight him together."

"Eh?" Natsu's jaw dropped. "Screw that! I'm gonna take him out myself! Why would I team up with you?"

"Take a good look." Gajeel indicated the cackling madman in front of them. "Is that really the Laxus you know?"

"That is an enemy of the guild!" He announced. "We have to stop him here and now in order to keep the guild safe! The others are tired from fighting already, and no one other than us can win against him. Do you know what will happen if we fail here?"

Natsu smirked. "I thought... there wasn't enough room in the sky for two dragons..."

"There isn't." Gajeel grinned. "But with all that lightning around, the sky isn't a good place to fly in. Now let's go!"

Laxus grinned when both boys leapt at him and he grabbed Natsu's incoming hand, tossing him at Gajeel.

"Roar, Salamander!" Gajeel commanded, shooting out an Iron Dragon's Club. Natsu nodded and spat out a gust of flame, surrounding the weapon and enhancing destructive power, causing Laxus to block with a lightning shield. The man scowled and threw out a barrage of lightning orbs at them, knocking Gajeel down.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted, appearing behind Laxus and landing a solid hit on him, sending him towards the ground.

"Iron Dragon's Lance!" Gajeel yelled, shooting out a series of sharp weapons at the falling man.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Roar!" They chorused, combining the attacks and creating a huge explosion.

"Is that all you can do?" Laxus sneered as the smoke cleared, suddenly having a weird rune on his chest. "Then this is the power of Dragon Slayers..."

"Impossible!" Gajeel scowled. "He used the magic of Dragon Interception... there's no way!"

"It's simple!" Laxus grinned. "Gramps always told me to keep quiet, but now I can show you how special I am."

Natsu and Gajeel watched in shock as his muscles bulged and he grew in size. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, blasting them backwards and carving a trench in the ground.

"You are still alive..." He muttered, observing their groaning forms. "I will finish it. You two, Erza, Mystogan, Gramps, all the people in the guild and the town of Magnolia... I will exterminate you all!"

Light began to gather in his hands.

"Fairy Law..." Gajeel muttered. "The attack that defeated Master Jose... something like that will target everyone that the caster sees as his opponent!"

"Stop, Laxus!" Levy rushed into the ruined church, distracting everyone.

"You fool!" Gajeel roared. "Get out of here!"

"Master... your grandfather... he's dying!" Levy yelled at Laxus. "So please... just stop this! Go and see him!"

Everyone stared in shock as Laxus began to chuckle. "Well, that suits me just fine. Looks like my chances of becoming Master have gone up again!"

"Why, you..."

"Now perish, Fairy Tail!" Laxus roared. "I'll build you up again from scratch. I'll create the ultimate guild that will never lose and make everyone quake in fear!"

Natsu grit his teeth. "Bastard..."

"Fairy Law!" Laxus clapped his hands. "Activate!"

A huge burst of light swept through the entire city.

"I've done it..." Laxus panted. "I surpassed him..."

His eyes widened when he saw Levy coughing. "No way... it's not possible! Why are they not dead?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Laxus roared, watching Gajeel and Natsu stand up weakly. "How could they have survived an attack of this power?"

"The guild members and the townspeople are all safe..." A disheveled figure stumbled into the church remains. "Not a single person has been harmed..."

"Freed?" Laxus exclaimed. "That's not possible! My Fairy Law was perfect!"

"It's your heart, Laxus." Freed countered. "Your power and ability aren't the only things you've inherited from Makarov... a heart that cares for its comrades. Fairy Law only attacks those the caster considers enemies... do you see what I'm getting at?"

"You cannot lie to your magic, Laxus." The rune user smiled. "This is just how you truly feel."

Laxus grit his teeth. "No! Anyone who gets in my way is an enemy. They're all enemies!"

"Give it up already, Laxus." Levy begged. "Just go see the Master."

"I don't care what happens to him!" Laxus screamed. "I'm my own person, not his grandson. I'm Laxus!"

"We know that already." Natsu scoffed. "Don't get too arrogant on us. So what if you're his grandson? Does that make you special or different? Stop getting so worked up over one blood relation! The guild is all the family you need!"

"How could you ever understand..." Laxus grit his teeth.

"Do we have to understand?" Natsu shot back, charging forward with a fiery hand. "We reach our hands out to each other to get past that, Laxus!"

"Shut up!" Laxus roared commandingly, readying his own attack. "Natsu! Just disappear already!"

"I'm gonna stop you here and now!" Natsu yelled. "I won't let you have the guild even if I die! Fairy Tail is our home!"

Both punches connected and Levy gasped as the fighters stumbled back.

"You..." Laxus growled. "Why won't you just die?" He shouted, smashing Natsu into the ground. "As if the likes of you could ever defeat me!"

"The guild doesn't belong to you..." Natsu growled, picking himself up. "Think about it, Laxus..."

Freed was amazed. "He's still getting back up?"

"Shut up!" Laxus ordered, smashing him away. "You're hundred years too early to be lecturing me, you get that?"

"Natsu..." Levy sobbed. "Enough. You're going to die..."

"Stupid kid!" Laxus screamed, gathering lightning energy in both hands. "I'll burn you so bad there won't be ashes left of you!"

"Don't do it!" Freed protested. "If you use that on him now-"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

"Are you trying to kill him?" Freed yelled in horror.

Levy covered her eyes when the attack reached Natsu. "No..."

"How pathetic." Lucy sneered, standing in front of Natsu with a cold gaze and a single Caelum sword pointed at Laxus. "To think you would have lost it to this degree..."

"Lucy!"

Freed frowned. "She's only holding one sword, but she used the displacement effect..." His eyes widened when Angel, who was standing behind Laxus, shot the attack out of Caelum's second sword at Laxus and hit him squarely in the back.

"Impossible..." Laxus groaned, collapsing. "Defeated by my own move..."

"He..." Freed gaped at the scene with wide eyes. "Laxus was beaten..."

* * *

"I have to apologize to all of you." Lucy bowed to the gathered guild, standing in the middle of the stage. "My plan was risky and put many of you in unnecessary danger."

"Your plan?" Someone shouted. "How do we know you're not making this up to save face?"

"We were in on it." A healed Makarov stepped up next to her, Levy with him. They were swiftly followed by Mira, Cana, Elfman, and Juvia.

"We were informed of the plan after Freed forfeited his match." Mira added. "Apparently, he became a part of it after turning on Laxus."

"All right." The dissenter sighed. "In that case, can we have the whole thing explained to us?"

"Sure." Lucy spread a map of Magnolia on a table and set figures of all the guild members on it.

"First off, Evergreen likes to hear herself talk." She observed, causing a few people to chuckle. "She told me that the primary method of forcing Master to comply was by her using her eyes to petrify the Miss Fairy Tail contestants. She also said that if she was defeated somehow, Laxus would activate the Hall of Thunder to continue holding something over our heads."

"After that, I researched the Hall of Thunder." Lucy continued. "I guessed that Laxus wouldn't make his thunder lacryma easy to destroy, which meant either Living Link Magic or some enchantment that would drain a person's magic energy. Either one would only prove fatal only if a single person had destroyed all 300 of them. I had a theory to counter that, but it was risky as I had no proof. That's where Angel came in."

"My theory was that Living Link Magic would not affect a Spirit." Lucy explained. "I had Gemini transform into a normal Magnolia citizen so that they could inform Angel about what was happening. From there, Angel was to test my idea by using her Spirits to destroy a Hall of Thunder lacryma. Of course, she did one better and used a Spirit with no consistent form that could shrug off the Living Link Magic, allowing her to destroy almost all of them with no repercussions."

"Had Erza not beaten Evergreen, I would have done it myself. Evergreen told me that the statues would remain so for three hours before crumbling, so I decided to defeat her in the last half-hour period if no one else did." Lucy began moving around the figures of guild members.

"What I'm most proud of is I had foreseen all of Elfman's actions during the day's events. Since he was the only one in the guild with actual family among the petrified girls, I knew Evergreen would seek him out to taunt him and that anger would cloud him, causing him to lose. I also knew that once he got unpetrified, he would be eager to fight again because he thought he hadn't done anything to help the guild."

"Once Freed turned on Laxus, I saw a chance to kill two birds with one stone. I had him go and find Mira and Elfman, knowing that Elfman would try to fight him. I instructed Freed to threaten Elfman's life, which would likely cause Mira to forcibly re-awaken her powers to save her brother. I knew that Freed wouldn't last against 'Demon Mirajane'. Predictably, Freed lost the fight and was removed from his own game, which meant that he could no longer aid Laxus."

"After that, I simply waited until Natsu and Gajeel had worn Laxus down. I knew Natsu wanted to fight Laxus and didn't see a problem with that. However, that last attack would most likely have killed Natsu, so I decided to intervene. At this point, there was no more reason for me to pretend to follow him."

"The reason I only clued Master and Levy in at first is because the Master needed to know what I was doing. I also knew that Levy would try to rewrite the enchantment, and I suspected that Freed's runes might give me away early, so she was to make sure no one saw anything if that was the case."

At this point, everyone was staring at her in awe.

"Whoa..."

"It's not like I had everything planned out." Lucy chuckled sheepishly. "First, I didn't expect Master to collapse, although that didn't affect my plan much. Second and way more dangerous, I didn't know Laxus could use Fairy Law. If he had thought of us as enemies, he'd have won then."

She looked around the amazed faces. "You can ask questions now."

"What about your fight with Erza?"

"That was personal." Lucy grinned. "I haven't had a fight with Erza for ages. Besides, since I knew people would see me as a traitor, I decided I could as well get something out of it."

Happy looked down in shame.

"Anything else?"

The gathered people shook their heads.

"I'll forgive you on one condition, Lucy." Erza smiled. "I want a real fight soon. That thing you lured me into was rigged in your favor."

Lucy smirked. "Sure. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"What a noisy bunch."

Makarov frowned and turned to his grandson. "Laxus. Do you understand what you have done?"

He eyed the blond man sternly. "Do you know what this guild is? It's a place for people to gather together and take missions. To some who don't have families, it's even their home. It does not 'belong' to anyone."

"This guild was built upon the trust and honor of each individual member. "Makarov told him. "And that is how we have formed stronger and firmer bonds than can be found anywhere else."

"You have violated that honor and put the lives of your comrades in danger." Makarov sighed. "Worse, because of you a proud member of our guild took on the title of traitor just to monitor and counter-act your actions. That is not something I can forgive."

"I understand." Laxus sighed. "I just... I just wanted to make this guild stronger."

"Honestly..." Makarov shook his head. "You should let some of than tension out of your shoulders, you know? If you do, you may finding yourself seeing and hearing things that you couldn't before. Life is to be enjoyed, after all."

Laxus looked down.

"You know, watching you grow up was a bright part of my life." Makarov smiled. "I didn't need you to be smart or strong, or even a mage... all I needed was for you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted."

Tears appeared in Laxus' eyes.

"Laxus..." Makarov clenched his fist tightly. "You are hereby excommunicated from this guild."

Laxus stared at him for a moment, before turning to leave. "Right. Thanks for everything... Gramps. Take care of yourself."

"Just... just go already."

* * *

The streets were alive with crowds waiting for the parade to pass them. People cheered for their favorite guild members as they spotted them on a float or walking alongside one. Many different magic techniques were being used, all of them designed to amaze and impress the audience.

Gray and Juvia had created a large ice castle with jets of water shooting around it. Erza was doing a slow spinning dance in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, her Circle Sword attack rotating to match her movements. Angel, Bisca, and Levy were dancing and waving flags. Natsu trailed behind, shooting out flames that formed the name 'Fairy Tail' in the sky.

Many people well laughing at Lucy's act. The girl was at the front of the float, juggling her Spirit Keys and failing rather spectacularly at it, which was actually the point. Every time she dropped a key, the respective Spirit would appear and wail comically for a few seconds. The fan favorite was Virgo, who would appear with streams of crocodile tears running down her cheeks, yet her expression remained as stoic and deadpan as ever.

"The Master has arrived!" Someone shouted. Eyes turned to watch Makarov in a weird colorful suit hopping from foot to foot and waving clumsily. Laxus smirked as he watched his grandfather act like an idiot.

* * *

"_Gramps, aren't you participating this year?" A young Laxus asked._

"_I'll be watching from my seat." Makarov told him. "Don't worry, I'll be watching you."_

"_But how will I know where to look for you?" Laxus wondered, before an idea hit him and he raised two fingers into the air in a weird gesture. "I know! During the parade, I'll do this!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a message." The boy explained. "It means that even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way and watching you!"_

_Tears appeared in Makarov's eyes. "Laxus..."_

"_Watch me!" The child cheered. "Ok, Gramps?"_

* * *

Laxus smiled as he formed the gesture and looked at it briefly, before turning to leave. A sudden hush fell over the crowd and he turned in confusion. His eyes widened.

Makarov was standing tall on his mini-stage, forming Laxus' own gesture against the night sky. Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Libra (who's key was just dropped), Erza, the dancing girls, even Natsu and Happy were holding up their hands in the same shape.

"Gramps..." Laxus choked out, beginning to cry.

_Even if I can't see you... even if there's a large distance between us...I will always be watching over you._ Makarov thought solemnly._ I'll always be looking your way, Laxus..._

* * *

Makarov groaned in frustration, having locked himself in his study to study several files which were spread in front of him.

"I suppose this mess has proven one thing." He sighed. "I do need to retire."

He eyed the files regarding Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Mira, and Mystogan. "And one of those will be my successor." He scowled. "Laxus was the likely choice, but he's not a guild member anymore. Mystogan is far too reclusive and has no social skills necessary to lead a guild, and Gildarts will never take the job seriously, as he hates to be tied down. Mira is too soft on everyone and they will take advantage of that, even subconsciously... which leaves two." He stared at the remaining files for a few minutes. "Erza is good at keeping them in line, but tends to go overboard a lot and her punishments can be too harsh, especially when cake is concerned... Lucy is a good strategist and cares about Fairy Tail greatly, but she usually acts alone and doesn't share their plans with others unless they play a large role in them. Now then..."

Another few minutes passed before he nodded to himself and set the files down. "I have decided."

"Mira." He leaned out of his office and called the girl. "Can you gather everyone? I need to make an announcement."

The girl bowed."Of course, Master."

Ten minutes later, Makarov was standing in front of a quiet crowd of mages. "Recent events have caused me to decide to retire." He announced. "And so, I have studied the files regarding the strongest members of the guild to determine who will be my successor. Of course, Natsu was out of the running immediately." He joked.

Laughter burst out at that, lasting for a few moments before Makarov cleared his throat and the crowd fell silent again.

"I have made my decision." Makarov proclaimed, his gaze zeroing in on the one he'd chosen. "Lucy Heartfilia, I hereby declare you the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

NOTE: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks!

Next time: History of Fairy Tail. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient. Seriously, with college having resumed and mid-terms coming soon, I will only update on weekends when I have time to write.

Thanks for reading!


	19. History of Fairy Tail: The S-Class Exam

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia! Or to put it in simpler terms, it's Lucy Heartfilia with the attitude her canon Edolas counterpart had. And the outfit too, for that matter.

Just found out that Kagura is Simon's younger sister. Now that he's still alive, I've no idea what to do about her character once I get to the Grand Magic Games. It's like Hiro Mashima wants to mess up my plans for this story.

NOTE: 'History of Fairy Tail' chapters are interludes and flashbacks. They are removed from the chronological order of the story, so please don't think that Lisanna is somehow miraculously alive or something else like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Attention, everyone!" Makarov shouted, getting the assembled crowd of Fairy Tail mages to fall quiet. "I am proud to declare that it is once again the time for the S-Class exams!"

The hall erupted in cheers.

"Now, allow me to introduce this exam's participants. First off, Erza Scarlet!"

The redhead smirked at Mira as she climbed on the stage.

"Mirajane Strauss!"

Erza's expression soured when Mira gave a victorious grin and stepped up.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

The blond laughed and waved at the cheering people as she joined her best friend.

"Cana Alberona!"

This time everyone cheered, wishing her luck on her second attempt.

"Mystogan!"

People looked at the veiled teen as he silently took his spot and the end of the line.

"This is everyone who was chosen this time." Makarov said. "For this exam, instead of choosing partners from other guild members, you will be teaming up with another participant. I shall announce the teams now."

He reached into a hat and took out two pieces of paper. "Erza Scarlet... and Mirajane Strauss!"

The two girls sent each other death glares.

"Mystogan... and Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov announced the next duo. Lucy eyed the stoic boy apprehensively.

"That leaves Cana Alberona." Makarov sighed. "Cana, you can either go solo or pick someone to help you."

Cana looked around the number of people trying to get her attention. "Gray." She decided finally.

Makarov nodded. "Now, this time the exams will be held close to Magnolia, in the East Forest. We will use the opportunity to quell the sudden infestation of Vulcans that appeared there."

* * *

Once Makarov, Laxus, and the six participants were at the edge of the East Forest, Makarov spoke. "As you can see, I created three different paths for you to take. Two of the paths intersect and the teams on those will have to fight each other. The remaining path will be barred by Laxus, and the team there will have to get past him if they want to advance. Only the participants who make it to the meeting spot in the center of the forest will move on to the second task. Do you understand?"

The teams nodded.

"Ok, Erza and Mira will take the left path, Lucy and Mystogan will take the middle path, and Cana and Gray will take the right path. Begin!"

* * *

"Good thing we reached the intersection first." Lucy observed, as she and her partner hid in a large tree overlooking the crossing.

"Quiet." Mystogan muttered. "I think someone's coming."

"Why do I have to work with you?"

"Shut up, demon, I'm not happy either."

"What did you call me, armor head?"

Lucy almost laughed. "That's Erza and Mira." She told Mystogan quietly. "Both are tough. Do you know a way to easily take one of them out?"

Mystogan narrowed his eyes as Mira and Erza came into view. "Mirajane is in her Demon Take-Over form, so my Sleep Magic will not work on her. That leaves Erza."

"Do it."

Mira frowned when Erza began to sway on her feet and collapsed to the ground, snoring softly. "What the hell, redface? Oi! Wake up! Now's not the time to sleep!"

"Wait..." She scowled and looked around. "We're at the intersection... this is probably the doing of another team that got here before us... show yourselves!"

A key embedded itself into the ground at her feet and Taurus appeared, swinging at her.

"Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song." Mystogan intoned, jumping off the tree and blasting Mira with a column of purple light. Mira roared as she shrugged the attack off, only to be engulfed in a whirlpool by Aquarius.

Mira grinned as she began to turn slowly, gathering the water around her hands. "Evil Explosion." She intoned, sending the water back at Aquarius.

"Not again!" The mermaid complained. "I thought that demon from that mission was dead!"

"It is." Lucy agreed. "Mira used her Take-Over to learn its form and use it herself."

"Dammit!" Aquarius cursed. "Well, now it's a stalemate. Any other bright ideas?"

"Just one." Lucy lifted up her last key. "Open, Gate of the Great Crab. Cancer!"

"Hello... ebi." The Spirit bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Make her look ridiculous." Lucy commanded, pointing at Mira.

The demonic girl blinked when she suddenly found herself without most of her hair and without her tail, which Cancer had also somehow cut off. Lucy used her state of panic to charge forward and land a brutal kick in the girl's face, slamming her head against a tree and dropping her like a stone.

Mystogan watched as the thirteen-year-old waved him over. "Help me walk."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not!" Lucy pouted angrily, flailing her arms and giving him an impression of an angry toddler. "I used up too much magic power. I can't move my legs. Help me walk!"

Mystogan sighed.

* * *

"Gray and Cana have failed to get past Laxus." Makarov announced. "Lucy and Mystogan have passed the first part of the test. Erza and Mira have another five minutes to get here."

Lucy was confused. "But we beat them. Shouldn't that mean they're out?"

"S-Class mages needs to completely understand the tasks they are given." Makarov smirked. "I never said that the team who loses against another team is out of the running. All I said was that you have to make it here in time."

The group of four watched as Erza walked into the clearing by herself.

"Where's Mira?"

"Like I would let my rival continue." Erza scoffed. "If that demon wannabe fails now, she won't get promoted. On the other hand, I still have a chance of passing."

"You are incredibly selfish."

Makarov sighed. "It isn't in the rules that both members of a team have to come here to continue. Erza Scarlet passes the first part of the test."

He looked at Lucy, Erza, and Mystogan, handing each person a list of objects. "However, Erza did throw away an advantage. For the second part, we're going to have a scavenger hunt. You are allowed to reform your team and work together with the person you worked with during the first task. Because Erza saw fit to ditch Mira, she has no choice but to work on her own. Laxus will be in the forest, if you run into him, you will have to impress him enough to let you go by."

"That is all." He looked them over. "Begin!"

* * *

"Ok, so what's first?" Lucy looked at the list. "A Z-shaped tree branch, a Vulcan tail, one of my keys... what? Oh, I am so gonna yell at him later! Also, there's a fox cub, a fistful of moss, a mug of ale... lazy bastard... and one of Erza's swords. Ok, we can scratch that one off already."

Mystogan frowned. "Why?"

Lucy grinned and pulled out a sword. "I totally saw this coming and took the sword Erza had on her when you put her to sleep."

"Really?"

"No..." Lucy deflated. "I thought it looked cool." She scowled when she noticed Mystogan trembling under his mask. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

"You'll see!" She yelled at him, seeing as he wasn't stopping. "Someday, everything I do will be part of a meticulous master plan I come up with. I'll be as great and awesome a tactician as Mavis Vermilion herself! That'll show you!"

"All you're showing me is that you're making too much noise." A new voice observed.

Lucy and Mystogan's eyes widened. "Laxus?"

"It's not hard to track you if you're so loud." Laxus told her. "I guess I get to eliminate you two from this exam already."

With that, he casually tossed a bolt of lightning at an unprepared Mystogan, obliterating his hood and mask.

"Crap." The teen muttered as Laxus and Lucy stared at his blue hair and red mark. "Well, this is unfortunate. I withdraw from the exam."

"Wait!" Lucy shouted as he turned into mist and dissipated. "Dammit!"

"I guess I only have to fight you then." Laxus smirked, before blinking as she hugged his leg tightly.

"Oh no. No. No! NO!" He groaned as the girl looked up at him with wide brown eyes and a pleading expression. "Fine... you pass."

He sighed and began walking away. "And since I already passed you, I won't be going after you again. Good luck finding all the crap on that list."

Lucy blinked. "I can't believe that worked."

* * *

"Only two people have finished the second task." Makarov started, watching Erza and Lucy. "Congratulations. Both of you are now official S-Class mages!"

"Wait a second..." Something dawned on Lucy and she turned to Erza. "You managed to avoid both me and Laxus for the entire second task. How the hell did you pass then? You needed one of my keys to finish!"

"And I have one." Erza smirked, tossing Taurus' key back to the blond. "You left that stuck in the ground after you and Mystogan attacked us earlier."

Makarov watched in amusement as Lucy repeatedly slammed her head into a tree trunk.

"Anyway, we'll be heading back to the guild now." He finished. "Once again, well done, both of you."

"I am disappointed that neither of you dealt with the swarms of Vulcans here." He added as an afterthought. "However, it's a good thing Laxus was here as well."

Somewhere else, Laxus was leaning calmly against a mountain of limp charred monkeys.

* * *

"This is truly a sad day for Team Mira." The white-haired girl grumbled.

Lisanna frowned. "Why?"

"Why?" Mira repeated. "I'll tell you why. Team Erza now has a major lead in our rivalry with its leader having become an S-Class mage! This is unforgivable!"

"You're just mad because she tricked you." Lucy teased.

"Well, duh!" Mira shot back. "She ditched me before I could do that to her!"

The others collectively sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, this is your big moment too, Lucy-nee." Lisanna observed. "How's it feel to be S-class?"

Elfman nodded. "Maybe you can take us along on an S-rank job sometime, Lucy-nee." He suggested.

"You're older than me!"

Mira laughed. "Watch me. I'll make S-Class next time for sure and that armor-clad goody-two-shoes will bow before my awesomeness! Ahahaha!"

The others exchanged glances. "Mission time?"

"Mission time."

Mira was still laughing when the others hurriedly left and hastily went on a mission before she could notice.

"Wait..." Mira frowned, once she calmed down about ten minutes later and noticed she was alone. "What the..."

Makarov pointed towards the open doorway.

"They ditched me!" Mira screamed. "Those assholes ditched me!"

Somewhere else in the guild hall, Erza was laughing her ass off.

* * *

AN: I know, I know. Crap chapter, but I didn't much feel like writing right now. Hopefully the next one will be better.

NOTE: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks!

Next time: The Duties of a Guild Master. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient. Seriously, with college having resumed and mid-terms coming soon, I will only update on weekends when I have time to write.

Thanks for reading!


	20. The Duties of a Guild Master

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"What _the hell_ are you wearing?"

Lucy smirked and spun in place slowly. "You like?"

"It shows way too much skin." Angel observed. "It doesn't even look that comfortable. Are you sure you wanna dress like that?"

"Meh." Lucy shrugged. "I felt like changing things a little."

"Guild Master Lucy Whorefilia." Angel deadpanned. "Yeah, that will go over well with the others."

"I resent that!" Lucy shouted. "But enough about my new clothes. I have a question of my own to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Please explain to me why my doll Michelle, the only thing I have to remember Mum by, is currently crawling on my bedroom floor."

"Um..." Angel chuckled sheepishly. "I started studying Animation Magic as a back-up Caster Magic?"

"I guess I can accept that answer." Lucy observed, picking Michelle up and letting the doll hug her. "Especially since a moving doll will creep people out."

"Yeah, like your clothes."

Lucy scowled. "But if you start dressing in lacy outfits and talking about love all the time like that crazy bitch from Galuna Island, I will end you myself. I'm not even joking."

"Right."

* * *

Elsewhere, Gajeel had tied Mira to a wooden beam and was standing in front of her, grinning. "Sorry, girlie, but you'd be getting in my way."

Mira watched him leave, before sighing. "If I didn't know what he was up to, I would have killed him for this." She observed, easily ripping herself free. "Now then..." She pulled out a crossword and a pen. "I guess I have some time to kill. What has seven letters, starts with 'N', and means heaven or enlightenment..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Lucy muttered, leaning her head against a table. "Will that reporter come already?"

"COOL!"

"There he is."

A man with blond hair arranged in a single spike pointing straight up rushed into the guild. "COOL! It's really her! The real Erza is COOL!"  
"From Weekly Sorcerer?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "He looks excited."

"I see you came." Erza walked up to the enthusiastic man.

"Is it alright if I ask a few questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Angel's raised hand slowly dropped. "I was right next to him..."

"How many armors do you requip?"

"Over a hundred."

"COOL! Which one do you like the most?"

"The bunny suit."

The man choked. "The bunny suit?"

Erza nodded and requipped into said outfit. "The ears are cute."

"COOL! Favorite food?"

"Cheesecake, I guess..."

The man spotted Happy and ran over to him. "Happy! Why is your color blue?"

"Cause I'm a cat."

Angel sweatdropped. "That doesn't even make sense..."

Jason turned to her and his eyes widened. Angel gave him a cute smile, preparing herself...

"Gray!" The reporter rushed towards the ice user. "It's Gray! The real Gray is over there!"

"Who are you?"

"Remember what Master Lucy said yesterday?" Juvia reminded him. "It's the reporter, Jason from Weekly Sorcerer."

"It can't be?" The man was ecstatic. "Juvia, the water mage? COOL!"

He turned back to Gray. "Why do you always undress?"

"Juvia would like to know that too."

"I don't!" Gray protested, unaware that his boxers were slowly slipping. "Don't call me a pervert!"

"Gray-sama, your underwear!"

Angel observed the scene with interest. "Maybe if I undress..."

"Who is it?" Natsu roared, throwing a table. "Which guy is the reporter?"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Jason crowed, sprinting over. "The famous Salamander and the one I wanted to see the most! COOL!"

"You bastard!" Natsu got in his face. "You're always trashing my reputation! All you write about is things I destroy!"

"COOL! _COOL!_ COOOOOOOOOL!"

"You have style, man!" Jason declared proudly. "Can I shake your hand?"

"Get away from me!" Natsu shouted, smashing Jason in the face and sending him spinning.

"COOL!" Jason cheered, tumbling along the floor. "This is the first time I experienced such a handshake... I have to write this down!"

"He's dedicated to work..." Angel observed as he landed at her feet. "Um, Reporter-san... don't you have any questions for me?"

"Elfman!" The reporter shot up and dashed off. "COOL!"

"What is manly to you?" Jason asked the large man.

"Being a man."

"Cana!" Jason spun on the spot. "I must take a picture of you!"

"Sure!" The alcoholic grinned. "Sit down and have a drink with me."

"Team Shadow Gear!" Jason found his new target. "Is it true you're in a love triangle?"

"No comment!" Jet and Droy chorused while Levy looked confused.

"Master Makarov! Master Lucy!" Jason rushed over to the former and current guild masters. "Now that guild leadership has changed, what is the new guild policy?"

"We're going to stop destroying stuff!" Makarov and Lucy announced in unison.

"You're lying!" Angel wailed. "Why am I being ignored?"

"Screw this." She muttered angrily, raising a key. "Hydra, lay waste to this place."

Jason looked around wildly as a rampaging monster trashed the guild hall. "COOL!"

Silence fell as the lights in the room dimmed and the curtain rose up, revealing... Gajeel in a pure white suit and with a guitar.

"There aren't many things that can entertain me." Gajeel began to sing. "I was a stray wolf but now that I'm accepted by you guys then I should get closer to you... even though we were enemies before, now we're friends..."

He strummed the cords one last time. "This next one is a song I wrote called 'Best Friend'. Listen up."

"Colorful colorful, shooby doo bop. The melody of love, blue metallic."

Jaws everywhere dropped.

"Dou dou dou shalala." Gajeel sang on, ignoring wails and fleeing people. "Dou dou dou shalala, shooby doo bop!"

"What the hell are you singing?"

"COOL!" Jason screamed, tears running down his cheeks. "The absurdity is resounding! This will be the hit song of the year!"

"Are you ok?"

"Someone stop him!"

"What's a 'shooby doo bop'?"

* * *

A few days alter, a stranger in a tattered cloak tumbled over a discarded Weekly Sorcerer magazine. Picking it up and noticing Lucy's photo on one of the pages, the hooded man began to cry softly. "Lucy..."

* * *

"Lucy." Mira knocked on the guild master's door and pushed it open slowly. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Send him in."

"You can come in." Mira ushered the visitor into the office and closed the door. The man sighed and pulled his hood off. "Hello, Lucy."

"Father." Lucy raised an eyebrow at his attire. "What happened to you?"

"Heartfilia Railways has been bought out..." Jude choked out, slumping down in a seat. "I've lost my company, my home, my money... all of it. I used everything I had as collateral, you see. Running a business... really can turn a man into an utter fool."

Lucy scowled. "What about Mum's grave?"

"I had it moved here." Jude handed Lucy a slip of paper with an address. "It's kinda sad, but I feel like laughing... all my fortune, gone just like that. Everything I had achieved in those long years was lost in a single night, The money I worked so hard to earn that I threw away my family in the process! Ahahaha!"

"Why did you come here?"

Jude gave a sad smile. "I just wanted to see your face, Lucy."

"I call bullshit." Lucy sighed. "You came here because you need money, right? Follow me."

Jude stared at her in shock for a moment, before coming to his senses and rushing off after her.

"Mira." Lucy called to her friend. "I'll be attending a personal matter today. Leave any important things on my desk and I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Got it."

* * *

"I must admit I'm surprised." Jude observed. "I thought you'd kill me on the spot."

"You seem beaten down enough already." Lucy shot back. "I'm just gonna give you the money. The sooner you leave my life for good, the better."

"So..." Jude looked her over curiously, ignoring the verbal jab. "You sure you have the money? It doesn't look like you can afford normal clothes."

"I'm wearing this because I want to!"

"Ok, ok." Jude held up his hands in a placating manner and tried making small talk again. "I hear you're Fairy Tail's guild master now. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lucy glanced at him. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"I was thinking of joining a trade guild in Acalypha." Jude mused. "It's where I used to work before starting the Konzern."

"Here we are." Lucy pushed the bank door open and marched over to her account manager. "Hello, Susan."

Susan looked up at her and smirked, taking in her attire. "Hello, Lucy. Boy, does your outfit bring back memories. I wore very similar things in my teen years."

"Wait." Jude pushed past Lucy. "Are you telling me those clothes are normal for teenage girls?"

"They are uncommon." Susan glanced at him. "But most people will not bat an eye at them. Enough girls wear things like those for normal people to be used to it."

"I see." Jude sighed.

"My fashion sense aside, can you tell me how much the repair company took for my kitchen repairs?" Lucy asked.

"Certainly." Susan nodded and leafed through a file. "Let's see... the repairs cost roughly 500000 jewels. Right now, your account balance is about 3800000 jewels."

"Still plenty." Lucy observed. "Alright, I'd like to withdraw 300000 jewels then."

"Of course." Susan nodded, using a standard bank equipment transport lacryma to instantly have the requested money on her desk. "Here you go." She said, counting it and handing it to Lucy.

"Thanks." Lucy nodded and pocketed the money. "See you. Let's go, father."

Susan gaped after the dirty beggar who Lucy called 'father'. "Wow..."

* * *

"Are they taking hostages?"

"Our master is inside! Save him!"

"Everyone calm down!" The lead guard commanded. "A request for aid has been sent to legal guilds! For your own safety, please leave!"

"Figures." Lucy sighed. "My day off and I walk into a hostage situation. You stay here, father. I'll deal with this."

"Excuse me." She strode towards the guards. "Fairy Tail mage coming through."

The guards were a bit confused, but the leader stood in her way. "Sorry, Miss, but going in through the front door is risky. If you have a different way of getting in, could you please use that?"

"Right." Lucy nodded and took out a key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

"I need you to make a tunnel between here and a hidden spot on the inside of this building." She told the maid. "And no, you will not get punished."

Virgo pouted. "Right away, Mistress."

* * *

"Quite a trade guild." A robber noted, stuffing wads of bills into a sack ."Did you know there would be this much cash here?"

"Good thing we found their bank quickly."

"Shut up." Their leader commanded. "There's no time to waste. That cash should already be packed!"

The group of tied and gagged employees mumbled something.

"Shut up!" The man with the gun ordered them. "Be quiet or I'll shoot your heads off!"

One of the men whimpered and began to shake.

"You wanna die?" The leader scowled. "Then die, you idiot!"

"Don't do it, chief!"

"Don't screw with me!" The man yelled, shooting out a few pellets. His eyes widened in shock when Taurus appeared and batted the bullets away with his axe.

"What the hell?"

"Enough!" Lucy ordered, standing in front of a hole.

"What?"

"A girl?"

"Crap!" The lead bandit cursed. "A mage from a legal guild!"

"I'm not in the mood for this shit!" Lucy shouted, swinging two keys. "Open, Gate of the Great Crab, Gate of the Archer. Cancer, Sagittarius!"

The bandit gaped as the two spirits made short work of his men. "Wha-?"

"Let's finish this!" Lucy charged forward, Caelum's swords materializing in her hands. "I have to thank Gray for this move. Spirit Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

The employees watched in awe as she spun repeatedly and knocked the thief higher with each strike, slamming him hard against the marble floor with the last one.

The girl nodded to Cancer, who instantly cut the workers free. "Is that all...ebi?"

"Sure." Lucy told him. "Thanks, you guys." She added, watching as her spirits vanished.

* * *

"Thanks, Lucy." Jude smiled, watching the freed employees reunite with worried families.

"Don't misunderstand me." Lucy scowled, pushing the 300000 jewels into his hand. "You are not forgiven. This money will be more than enough for you to set yourself up, and then I want you to stay away from me. Understand?"

"Yeah." Jude gave a heavy sigh. "You know, I had some time to think on our way here. Even without money, I managed to get this far... maybe I do need someone to keep me in check after all..."

He looked up at the 'Love & Lucky' sign. "This guild... this is where I first met your mother."

Lucy glanced at him curiously.

"Back then, both of us worked here. Then your mother got pregnant and we had to leave. When we were leaving, we saw the guild sign... the 'k' was broken, and the sign read 'Love & Lucy'... so we decided to give you the name Lucy..."

"Huh." Lucy looked up at the fully functional sign. "I always wondered what the reasoning behind my name was. Thanks... Dad."

_Layla..._ Jude watched as his daughter gave him a half-hearted wave as she left. _I was such a fool..._

* * *

An angry man leaned over the badly beaten thief leader. "Where is the cash?"

"Sorry... there was a legal guild that intervened..." The man rasped. "We couldn't take anything..."

"Where is the cash?"

"Ahahaha!" Another man cackled. "You're repeating yourself. Gato-niisan, if they have nothing, they have nothing. It can't be helped."

"And that's funny, Zato-niisan?" Gato asked. "The time has come to pay our dues to Oracion Seis... is that funny, Zato-niisan?"

"Hey." One man whispered to another. "I've always wondered, how can they both be the older brother?"

"Beats me."

"There is no way we can oppose a dark guild like Oracion Seis." Gato muttered. "There is no way-"

"I heard you already!" Zato interrupted. "We just have to come up with a new plan. I'll think of something."

* * *

"I can hear it." A man covered in shadow intoned. "The times are changing. All of them have to open their eyes to see it. It is about time..."

He grinned as a snake coiled around him. "Time to destroy the light!"

* * *

"Attention, everyone." Lucy ordered. "At the guild master's meeting where Gramps announced his retirement, we also discussed the dark guild Oracion Seis. It seems they're up to something. We decided that this development cannot be ignored, and that someone has to deal with them."

Gray groaned. "Please tell me we didn't get stuck with that job?"

"Not quite." Lucy observed. "The enemy is too powerful for that. If we alone moved against them, we'd attract the attention of the other members of the Balam Alliance. Because of that... we're going to be forming an alliance of our own!"

"Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, and Cait Shelter." Lucy explained, as Reedus drew the guild symbols in the air. "Each guild will select a few members, and those chosen will join forces to defeat the enemy. From Fairy Tail, I have chosen Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Angel, and myself."

"You're the Master!" Mira objected. "You can't go!"

"Watch me."

"Lucy!"

"Fine." The girl scowled. "Congrats, Mira. You're the Fifth Master now."

"I don't want the job!"

"Then shut up and let me do it my way."

* * *

"I can hear it..." A man in a white trench coat muttered. "The sound of the light crumbling... to nothing."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cobra." Another figure warned him. "Well, not that haste is a bad thing..."

"This is where the magic we're looking for is hidden, Racer." Cobra observed.

"The magic that will bring forth darkness and eliminate the light... yes?" A surprisingly angular man commented.

A fourth man smirked. "Nirvana..."

Snores came from a teenage boy sitting cross-legged on a levitating carpet.

"That legendary magic..." Their leader intoned. "It's finally ours..."

"You sure we should be getting our hopes up so high?" Racer asked. "Is this Nirvana thing really that powerful?"

"Observe." The shadowy leader pointed his staff at the forest, from which wisps of black smoke were beginning to emanate. "The land itself is beginning to die. Just from Nirvana being somewhere around here..."

* * *

"I don't know about this place..." Angel muttered, looking around the large hall.

Erza frowned. "This place is a summer villa belonging to Master Bob. He's lent it to us as a base of operations."

A light suddenly shone from the ceiling. "Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail..." A light-clad figure started, flanked by two others. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus, the Trimens!"

"I'm Hundred Night Hibiki." The tall boy in the middle announced.

"I'm Holy Night Eve." The youngest of them added.

"I'm Empty Night Ren." The third one finished.

"Crap!" Gray exclaimed. "Where are my clothes?"

Angel sighed. "I wish our guys had some class."

Lucy frowned as the Trimens swarmed around Erza.

"You are every bit as beautiful as the rumors say."

"A pleasure to meet you, Titania."

"Please step this way."

Ren turned to Lucy and paled at her murderous glare. "Um, I-" He took a hasty step back. "Guys, I think Erza's girlfriend is getting pissed."

"Eek!" The other two shot back instantly.

Lucy nodded in satisfaction and turned to Angel. "Yeah, well, _our_ boys have spines."

"True." Angel conceded the point.

"My friends." A new voice started, causing Erza to shiver. "I think that is quite enough, yes?"

"To think you would be participating in this..." Erza broke into a sweat as a short man walked down the stairs.

"I have longed to see you, my honey!" The man declared. "Worry not, Ichiya is here for you!"

The Trimens were confused. "I thought she was Lucy-san's girlfriend."

"Maybe she's seeing them both."

"Or maybe Lucy-san is delusional."

Leon was expecting many things from the event he was enlisted into. However, the sight before him as he entered the mansion was not one of them.

"Um..." He watched in morbid fascination as Lucy used Eve as a makeshift club and railed on Hibiki and Ichiya, while Ren cowered behind a sofa. "Interesting way of greeting you have here. You must be the delegates from Fairy Tail." He looked them over. "Although, I did not expect the guild master to be part of your team."

"Oh, yeah!" Ichiya only just caught on. "Lucy-sama, congratulations on your new position! Your perfume is exquisite."

Lucy saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and threw Ichiya at an unsuspecting Sherry, nailing her in the face.

"Make yourself useful, pinky, and keep that thing far away from us normal people!" She yelled at the Lamia Scale girl.

Leon's eyes widened when he spotted Gray. "Gray..."

"Leon?"

Gray swiftly dodged when Ichiya got thrown back at him. "Oi, what the hell?"

"I have been reborn for the sake of love!" Sherry proclaimed, wiping her hands vigorously.

A tall man with an orb-tipped staff sweatdropped when he walked in and saw Leon arguing with Gray, Lucy yelling at Sherry, Natsu challenging the Trimens to a fight, and Erza waving a sword to keep Ichiya away from her.

"Enough!" He roared, silencing everyone. "We are here to form an alliance and defeat Oracion Seis! This is no time to be fighting among ourselves!"

"Jura-san..."

"Jura?" Lucy frowned. "Rock Iron Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints? That Jura?"

"Indeed, Lucy-dono." Jura inclined his head. "I see that three of the guilds are now assembled. All that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter."

"I heard they are only sending one person." Ichiya told everyone, having somehow recovered.

"A single mage?" Angel was shocked. "How crazy powerful is that person?"

A small girl ran into the room and promptly tripped over the flat carpet, attracting everyone's attention. "Owwie..."

"Um..." She stammered, standing up. "I-I'm sorry I'm late... I'm from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy." She bowed shyly. "It's a pleasure to work with you all."

"A child?"

"A girl?"

"Wendy..." Natsu frowned.

"Ok, all the guilds have assembled." Jura observed calmly.

Sherry scowled. "An offensive operation like this and they send a single kid? What is Cait Shelter playing at?"

"Single?" A prim voice asked disapprovingly. "I think not, you tawdry woman."

"Charle!" Wendy gasped. "You followed me here?"

"But of course!" An elegantly dressed cat came into view. "I would worry to no end if you went off by yourself."

"A cat!"

Charle glanced at a giddy Happy, then sniffed haughtily and turned away, her nose high in the air.

"U-um, I can't fight at all..." Wendy stuttered. "But I know lots of support magic that will be of use to everyone... so please don't leave me out completely!" She wailed.

"Honestly..." Charle sighed in exasperation. "It's that timid attitude of yours that makes people disregard you!"

"My apologies." Erza smiled. "We were a little surprised, but I'm sure no one meant any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy."

"Wow!" Wendy gushed. "It's Erza-san! It's really her, Charle!"

"She is more agreeable than I expected." Charle acquiesced.

"She's going to grow up to be a real beauty." Ren observed.

"She's cute enough right now." Eve countered.

"Please, this way, young lady." Hibiki told Wendy, ushering her to a sofa.

"Huh? I-"

"Hands off!" Lucy slammed a spinning kick into his face, sending him crashing into a pillar.

"Whoa..." Wendy gasped. "The real Lucy-san!"

"Despite her choice of dress, she also seems to be a decent person."

"This girl. This glorious perfume..." Ichiya furrowed his brow in thought. "She is something special."

"You noticed it too, Ichiya-dono?" Jura asked rhetorically. "There is something different about her magic..." He glanced to one side. "And it seems Erza-dono and Lucy-dono realized it as well..."

Natsu watched as Lucy showed Wendy her keys and explained each one. "Wendy... I feel like I've heard this name somewhere before..."

"Ok." Lucy called to everyone. "If you would all gather round, I'll explain our strategy to everyone."

* * *

"That is unnecessarily complicated." Leon commented, Sherry nodding in agreement.

"The idea has merit." Jura countered, with Ichiya and the Trimens supporting him (although Lucy suspected it was because it was her idea, not because of what they thought about it).

"This woman is a former member of the guild we'll be fighting." Charle glanced at Angel. "Her information here certainly proved valuable."

"Right." Natsu slammed his fist into his palm. "I don't fully understand, but I'm all fired up!"

"U-um... thank you for the small role, Lucy-nee..."

"Please don't call me that." Lucy requested, her expression turning pained. "The only person who called me that died."

"S-sorry..." Wendy winced.

"I too must thank you for deciding to keep Wendy out of danger." Charle bowed stiffly. "Clearly, your clothes are a means for people to underestimate you."

"Enough about my outfit!"

Gray looked around. "Let's go. Is everyone ready?"

"Angel just went to the bathroom." Ichiya told her. "Which reminds me, I will go as well. I want to inspect the bathroom's perfume."

* * *

"Shouldn't we wait for Ichiya-sama?" Ren asked.

"He'll catch up." Lucy waved a dismissive hand. "Besides, he's meant to control that Christina bomber of yours."

"But I can do that as well." Hibiki frowned, concentrating for a moment. A huge airship in the shape of a pegasus rose and began flying above them.

"Right!" Natsu grinned, sprinting off. "I'm all fired up! I'll take on all six of them!"

"I suppose we should go after him." Erza sighed. "Let's go."

Leon watched as the Fairy Tail group left. "We can't let Fairy Tail outdo us. Let's go, Sherry!"

"Ok!"

"That's our cue to move out!" Ren shouted.

"Right!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Angel?" Hibiki asked, running off anyway. "She's still in the bathroom!"

"She'll catch up."

Wendy trembled with uncertainty. "Um..."

"Time to go, Wendy!" Charle ordered, dragging the girl behind her.

At the back of the group, Jura suddenly gasped and clutched at his throat as the fur around his neck tightened and began to choke him. "Ugh..."

He fell to his knees and pulled at the fur weakly, already seeing spots. His vision blurred as he saw someone step in front of him.

"Heh." The attacker smirked as the man collapsed, unconscious. "That was easy. Jura of the Ten Saints... no challenge whatsoever."

* * *

"I can see it!" Natsu cheered. "The woods!"

"Wait up, Natsu!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Don't run off, you idiot!"

"Wait..." Angel panted running behind them and slowing down. "You guys are too fast..."

"May I carry you?"

"I'll hold your hand!"

"Stay close to me."

"Piss off!" Angel shouted at the Trimens. "Not interested!"

The group looked up as Christina's shadow fell over them. Excitement turned to horror when several areas of the ship exploded and the entire thing plummeted into the forest.

"What's going on?" Leon scowled.

Gray frowned when several silhouettes walked out of the smoke. Wendy whimpered and hid behind a large rock, peeking out nervously.

Six men stepped out of the smoke.

"Oracion Seis!" Sherry gasped.

"Some maggots have gathered." The one in front mused, watching the crowd.

Lucy suddenly gasped and dropped to her knees, coughing and pulling at her vest collar, which was suffocating her. "This is..."

"My Animation Magic sure is handy." Angel observed. The others watched in shock as she bent down and took four keys from Lucy's belt. "Out of respect for you, I'll only take the keys you took from me earlier."

"You bitch..." Lucy rasped out, before her oxygen level dropped and she fainted. Angel smirked, stepping over the blond girl towards the Oracion Seis members.

"Impressive, Angel." The leader smiled. "With that, one of the more troublesome vermin is neutralized."

"Three, actually." The girl smiled. "I took out Ichiya and Jura earlier, Brain. Except Scarlet, all the toughest opponents are out already."

"Are you trembling?" Cobra grinned. "I can hear it."

"We prefer to finish our job as fast as possible." Racer admonished them. "But you guys are in the way."

"Money makes a person stronger, yes?" The bulky angular man asked. "Let me tell you something. In this world, money is everything-"

"Shut up, Hot-Eye."

"I think one of them is sleeping..." Eve muttered, staring at a crouched man sitting on a floating carpet.

"You saved us some time!" Natsu and Gray chorused, charging forward.

Brain flung out a hand. "Do it."

Racer sped past him, landing a series of brutal kicks on the boys before they realized what was happening.

"Tch." Leon scoffed, running forward with Sherry next to him.

Hot-Eye narrowed his eyes and made a v-like gesture. "With money, not even love is needed, yes?" He asked as the ground underneath them liquefied and began to churn.

"I got you guys!" The unknown member folded one hand in the other. "Weather Make: Torrent!"

A barrage of water bullets shot out at the Trimens, taking out both Eve and Ren.

"Weather Make: Air Lock!"

Hibiki gasped as the air pressure over him increased and the weight smashed him forcefully a few meters into the ground.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza commanded, sending her Circle Sword attack at Cobra. The man smirked as the flying snake he was on easily weaved past each attack with minimal movement.

Erza scowled and ran in close, requipping into a weird violet armor and swinging away at him. The man sighed. "I can hear your movements, you know." He observed casually, as his snake crept up behind her and bit her armored right forearm before knocking her down harshly.

"My snake's venom won't kill you straight away." Cobra grinned sadistically. "You will suffocate in pain."

Brain eyed the defeated group. "You trash should all disappear." He observed, focusing green energy in his staff's skull. "Dark Ron-"

His eyes widened when he noticed Wendy trembling behind her rock. "Wendy..."

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, Brain?" Racer asked. "Someone you know?"

"It's her." Brain muttered. "The Sky Sorceress..."

"Sky Sorceress?" Wendy cowered behind her rock. "What is that?"

"Looks like I picked up someone valuable." Brain grinned, using an arm made of energy to grab her.

"Wendy!"

"Charle!"

Hot-Eye noticed some mages getting up and made the v-sign at them, twisting the ground under them further.

Wendy's eyes widened when she reached out and almost grabbed Happy's paw, only for the cat to get pushed out of the way by Charle. "Idiot!"

"Wendy!"

The energy arm twisted in on itself and disappeared, taking Wendy with it.

"I no longer have need for you scum." Brian intoned, sending a volley of dark green attacks their way. "Get out of my sight!"

"Rock Iron Wall!" Jura shouted, pointing two fingers at the attacks and causing rocks to shoot out and block them.

"Jura-sama!"

"Amazing..."

"Thanks for saving us!" Hibiki bowed to the man.

"Where are they?" Natsu shot up, noticing that Oracion Seis vanished. "Dammit! They ran away?"

"Well..." Leon smirked. "Part one of the plan is complete."

"Indeed." Ichiya nodded, soothing everyone's wounds with his pan relieving perfume. "We now know exactly how they fight. Well, except for the sleeping one."

"Right." Erza stood up. "Anti-Venom Armor Test 1 is a success." She studied her bite mark. "The injury is still there, but the armor absorbed the poison."

"And now we go back and regroup. Gemini-Wendy will soon be back to tell us what they're planning." Lucy announced, having recovered from her suffocation. "We know enough to plan out fights against each one of them."

* * *

Elsewhere, standing at the back of the group and remaining unwatched, Angel sent the unnamed man a dark glare and smirked. _I'll get you for what you've done to Yukino and the other Celestial Mages... Tares._

* * *

AN: How many of you remember Tares, huh? Yes, he's using Weather Make magic now.

NOTE: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks!

Next time: A Title's Level Up. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient. Seriously, with college having resumed and mid-terms coming soon, I will only update on weekends when I have time to write.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Lucy of the Radiant Heavens

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

A round of applause goes to Yukino and Wendy for the funniest exchange ever:

Yukino: I don't really know a lot about Mr. Castle's structure...

Wendy (bug-eyed): Mr. Castle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"_Here's what we'll do." Lucy told the gathered mages. "We're going to go out as a group and gauge the strength of Oracion Seis. If we show up as a disorganized and uncoordinated bunch, Oracion Seis will underestimate us. We're going to push them just enough for them to show us their attacks and what they're capable of, and then we'll let them defeat us. The problem will be Cobra, since his sadistic tendencies mean it's likely he will poison one of us. Does anyone have any anti-venom spells they can use?"_

"_Um... I could heal a poisoned person..." Wendy stammered._

"_Good." Lucy nodded. "We'll use that as a back-up. Does anyone have a way that will stop people from getting poisoned?"_

"_I have a new suit of armor that's perfect for that." Erza observed. "The Anti-Venom Armor doesn't stop wounds, but it absorbs poison. A bite from a snake will only leave me with puncture wounds."_

"_Excellent." Lucy smiled. "Wendy, since this is likely to be dangerous, I want you to stay here. Charle, you're going to come with us and accompany Gemini, who will pretend to be Wendy."_

"_This place is safe enough, I suppose." Charle observed. "Very well."_

"_Angel." Lucy turned to the Celestial Mage. "You're going to fake joining back up with Oracion Seis. We don't know anything about their leader, your replacement, or what they're planning to do with Nirvana. I want you to find all of these things out and them come back. If possible, take at least one of them out."_

_Angel nodded. "I'll need to somehow convince them of my intentions."_

"_I know." Lucy sighed, looking around. "Among us, the strongest are me, Erza, Jura-san, and Ichiya-san. Ichiya-san, you will wander off with some pretext and let Angel knock you out for a few minutes, ok?"_

"_Men." Ichiya agreed._

"_Angel, I know you started studying Animation Magic. Is there any way you can use that to incapacitate me or Jura?"_

_Angel frowned in thought. "I could make your collars strangle you until you pass out from lack of oxygen."_

"_That'll do." Lucy nodded. "Jura-san, you'll be at the back of the group once we leave. That way we can pretend we don't know what happened. Also, once we do encounter them, I will also get knocked out. Angel, you might want to take some of my keys to help you with your job. Don't worry, they all know to expect that."_

"_Once all of that is done, we'll regroup and discuss who gets to fight who. Once we know their abilities, it'll be easy to form teams that hold the advantage."_

"_That is unnecessarily complicated." Leon commented, Sherry nodding in agreement._

* * *

"Dammit!" Lucy cursed. "Miscalculation #1: Brain abducted Gemini-Wendy. That most likely means there's someone we don't know about that he wants to heal, since that's Wendy's brand of magic."

"Stupid!" Charle yelled at Happy. "You knew about the plan! Why did you try grabbing Gemini's hand back then? You would have complicated things!"

"Aye..."

Lucy frowned and began pacing around. "Ok, we have Racer, who's somehow increasing his speed to extreme levels, Cobra, who has a flying snake and really good hearing, Hot-Eye, who seems to use a variant of Earth Magic, Brain, the leader who uses green energy blasts, the sleeping guy who's a complete unknown, and the Weather-Make guy. That last one is responsible for the near extinction of Celestial Wizards so if Angel doesn't take him down, I'll fight him. The rest is fair game, but I suggest that the strongest among us go alone."

"I'll take Racer." Gray announced. "Ice can stop time and life itself, a speedy guy should be no problem."

"In that case, I'll go with Gray." Leon nodded to Ur's fellow student, who smirked. "I also suggest we take Sherry with us for some back-up and variety."

"Ok." Lucy nodded. "That works. Jura-san?"

"I wish to engage Hot-Eye." Jura frowned. "His magic softens earth and mine hardens it. It'll be interesting to see which is stronger."

"Alright." Lucy turned to the rest. "And you guys?"

"I'll fight Cobra!" Natsu shouted. "His snake can fly, so Happy will be a big help there!"

"Good point." Lucy acquiesced. "That takes care of Racer, Cobra, the Weather-Make guy, and Hot-Eye. Anyone want to fight the sleeping guy?"

"I'll do it." Erza volunteered.

"Ok, then the rest of you search for Nirvana." Lucy commanded. "Jura-san, I will want your aid in fighting Brain after I finish with the Weather-Make guy and you deal with Hot-Eye. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, Lucy-dono." Jura agreed. "It'll be a pleasure fighting alongside you."

"Then it's settled." Lucy clapped her hands. "Move out!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Gemini wailed when Brain tossed her roughly against a cave wall.

Racer frowned. "Hey, Brain, who is this girl?'

"Is there a connection to Nirvana?"

"It doesn't look like it..." Angel observed, studying her carefully.

"She can use magic of the skies..." Brain informed them. "In other words, healing magic."

"I see." Hot-Eye smirked. "That means a lot of money, yes?"

"Wait!" Cobra gasped. "Are you saying-"

"Exactly!" Brain shouted. "She will revive him for us."

"Him?" Gemini asked. _What do I do? I should dispel now, but I should also try to learn who they're talking about..._

"You will do it." Brain smirked. "Racer, bring him here."

"It's far..." The man sighed. "It'll take some time."

"That's fine."

"Cobra, Hot-Eye, Tares, Angel." Brain commanded. "You four will continue to search for Nirvana. In case complications arise, Midnight and I will remain here.

"What kind of magic is Nirvana..." Gemini-Wendy wondered.

"It is a magic that exchanges the light and darkness." Brian grinned darkly.

* * *

"Why aren't you searching for your target?" Hibiki asked Lucy.

"Aries can open her own Gate." Lucy explained. "If Angel fails to defeat Tares, Aries will sense it and come here to tell me about it. Then I will go fight him."

"I see." Hibiki scanned something on his Archive panel. "Anyway, I'm trying to get a lock on Gemini's current position. So far, I can't find them... it... her... oh, whatever!"

"However, my magic does work on Spirits." He observed. "Once I locate them, I can tell them where this place is."

* * *

"The Sky Dragon Slayer, huh..." Natsu mused. "What does she eat? Air?"

"Exactly." Charle informed him. "Based on your fighting style, you might get along with her. You are a Dragon Slayer too, after all."

"Hey, why exactly are you with us?" Happy asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you would want to stay with Wendy."

"She's safe back at the villa." Charle observed. "Besides, I find it curious that Lucy-san considers this boy one of the people powerful enough to go fight alone." She turned to Natsu. "You learned your magic from a dragon, didn't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Another dragon, Grandine, taught Wendy lost Dragon Magic until seven years ago, when she disappeared." Charle explained. "By any chance, might you know where the dragons are?"

"That disappearance... July 7th, year X777, right?" Charle nodded and Natsu frowned in thought. "Just like Igneel and Gajeel's dragon-"

He yelled in pain when he ran headfirst into a low branch and stumbled back.

"What the..." Charle gasped. "What is this?"

"The trees..." Happy gaped at the forest. "They're black... I've got a bad feeling about this."

"This is a supposed effect of Nirvana, Zato-niisan."

"Because of excess magic energy, the ground starts dying, Gato-niisan."

Natsu scowled and looked around as scores of people surrounded them. "Who are you?"

"This is a supposed-"

"You already said that, Gato-niisan."

"Did I, Zato-niisan?"

"Monkeys!" Natsu cheered. "Two monkeys!"

"He is of Fairy Tail!" The man from Acalypha grit his teeth. "It's their fault that-"

"We are Naked Mummy, an Oracion Seis-affiliated guild." Gato announced.

"Ho ho ho!" Zato chuckled, waving a hand. "Let's play!"

"Our enemies..." Charle looked around uncertainly. "We were foolish to think it would be just six..."

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well find out where their base is." Natsu grinned.

"An Oracion Seis-affiliated guild." Gato repeated.

"Do not get overconfident." Zato smirked in anticipation. "You are going to die!"

* * *

"Black Unicorn?" Eve asked rhetorically, as he and Ren faced off against a crowd. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Gray wondered, observing an enemy group.

"It seems we're surrounded." Leon sighed.

Sherry frowned. " This must be an ambush."

* * *

"I keep getting separated from everyone..." Ichiya stammered as enemy mages encircled him. "Those people are surely up to no good..."

* * *

"Here you go." Racer slammed a large coffin down. "I couldn't do this any faster..."

"Wendy..." Brain smirked as he unlocked the coffin. "For your own good, you have to cure this man."

"I won't do it!" Gemini protested.

"Oh, you will." Brain countered. "Otherwise your life will be a lot shorter."

The coffin fell open, revealing an unconscious Jellal. Gemini-Wendy gasped.

"This man is Jellal." Brain informed her. "He has once managed to infiltrate the Magic Council. In short, he knows where Nirvana is."

"Jellal..." Gemini whispered. _What do we do? This girl's feelings... because of them, we want to help __him..._

* * *

Charle and Happy watched as Natsu tore through his attackers, dropping groups of them like flies.

"Why, you..." The bank thief growled, shooting a blast from his shotgun at the boy. His jaw dropped when the shot hit Natsu's scarf and fizzled out.

"Looks like this guy is pretty good, Gato-niisan." Zato observed as Natsu took down the remaining mages.

"Shall we give it a shot, Zato-niisan?"

* * *

"This man is a ghost haunted by another ghost..." Brain smirked. "A sad idealist... however, you owe him quite a lot, don't you? Hurry up and revive him."

Gemini-Wendy paled when Brain grew impatient and stabbed a dagger into Jellal's arm. _We should dispel, but... those damn feelings of hers are holding us back..._

"Stop!" She found herself yelling.

"Heal him." Brain repeated. "It should be simple enough for you."

"I know of what this man has done..." Gemini told herself. "How can I not, after what Lucy went through..."

"It seems you need a little time to make up your mind." Brian mused. "Very well. You have five minutes to think this over."

* * *

Natsu gave a groan, forcing himself upright. Around him lay defeated forms of dark guild mages.

"You!" He growled, pulling up a defeated Zato by his collar. "Tell me where your base is!"

"Like I'd do that, dumbass..." Zato laughed weakly. Natsu grunted and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Big monkey!" He tried again with Gato. "Where's your base?"

"Honestly..." Charle sighed, glancing around the clearing. "What kind of person is this boy?"

* * *

"A deserted village to the west?" Leon frowned.

"Maybe ancient ruins?" Gray suggested.

"They dug their own grave." Sherry smiled. "They tried attacking us, and ended up giving us the location of their base instead."

"I see our paths have crossed." Jura intoned, walking into the clearing. "I sense a powerful magical force approaching. It feels similar to my own, so it's likely to be my assigned target. Gray-dono, Leon, and Sherry, you head west. I will fight him myself."

* * *

"I think I will let you off the hook for now." Ichiya remarked. "Count yourselves lucky, young men!"

"Shut up, old man." One of the mages carrying the pole Ichiya was tied to ordered him.

"I am only 29 years old!"

"I said shut it!"

"How about a rematch?" He shouted desperately. "It seems I have underestimated you a little. Actually, I am unable to fight at my full strength if a lady is not watching me!"

"Would you shut up already, pigface?"

* * *

"Looks like this is the place." Natsu looked down from a cliff onto an empty village. "Hey!" He yelled. "Anyone down there?"

"I swear you must be retarded." Charle grumbled. "You just alerted the enemy, dumbass. Why did Lucy-san have to drag you here..."

"Dammit." Brian cursed, hearing Natsu. "I already sent Racer out to help search for Nirvana... no matter. I will deal with that boy myself if he comes in here."

* * *

"Oho!" Racer grinned ."Look what I found!"

The next thing he knew, a huge wall of ice materialized in front of him and he crashed into it.

"I told Lucy ice can stop this guy." Gray smirked. "It sure was nice of him to come to us."

"You just stopped me in my tracks." Racer observed darkly.

Leon laughed. "I'd say you just weren't watching where you were running."

* * *

"What is this?" Natsu gaped in horror at the scene before him: a crying Gemini, a smirking Brain, and a fully restored and stoic Jellal.

"We're sorry..." Wendy trembled in fear. "It's just..."

Brain frowned. "We? What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Lucy will be disappointed." Natsu scowled. "She hates it when complications arise and mess up her plans."

"Her plans?" Brain laughed. "Her plans were ruined when I took Wendy! That's your healer out of the picture already!"

"I'm not Wendy..." Gemini wiped her tears off, before taking on her real form. "And if it wasn't for her feelings, we wouldn't have healed Jellal. Not after what he did."

"You..." Brain was incensed. "What trickery is this?" He shouted as Gemini vanished in a puff of smoke. "What was that?"

"Gemini." Natsu grit his teeth. "A Stellar Spirit that can take on anyone's form, memories, and abilities. Unfortunately, they also gain their target's feelings."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Brain composed himself. "I have what I wanted!"

"Jellal..." Natsu growled. "Why are you here?"

Jellal eyed Natsu calmly as the boy charged at him. Stretching out a hand, he engulfed Natsu in a blast of energy and smashed him into a wall.

"I see your power is as impressive as ever." Brian observed, before Jellal swung his other hand and Brain fell down a deep hole that formed under him. Looking around, the man frowned and walked out of the cave.

"Jellal!" Natsu shot out from the pile of rubble. "Where is he?"

"He left." Charle sighed. "I am unsure as to who he was, but I think informing Lucy-san and the others about him is more important right now."

"Tch." Natsu growled. "All right, fine. Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"I did not account for this..." Brain groaned. "I suppose I should have prepared some restraints for him... still, he never had this level of hostility towards me... did he somehow hear our discussions of Nirvana in his comatose state?" A terrible thought struck him.

"Dam you, Jellal! Do you intend to use Nirvana yourself?" He grit his teeth in fury. "Never! It belongs to us! I will not hand it over to anyone!"

"Cobra!" He shouted. "I know you can hear me! Jellal has fled! Go after him, wherever he's going... that's where we'll find Nirvana!"

* * *

"I gotcha." Cobra smirked. "And I can hear Jellal's footsteps as well."

* * *

"His speed is insane..." Gray coughed. "Dammit..."

Leon watched as Racer shot from one tree to another, finally settling on a branch out of their range.

"My name is Racer." The man announced. "Faster than anybody and anything... running is what I do."

All four fighters looked up when Natsu, Happy, and Charle flew over them.

"What the..." Racer frowned. "They're flying from where Brain was... did they take him down somehow?"

"You're not getting away!" He shouted, shooting up a tree and at them, knocking them down.

Natsu scowled and picked up the two now unconscious Exceeds, ignoring everyone and running off.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere." Racer smirked, speeding after him.

Gray threw both arms behind him. "Ice Make: Rampart!"

A huge wall of ice formed instantly in front of Racer, causing him to smash into it and almost break his nose.

Natsu looked back in awe. "Gray..."

"Whatever you're doing, go ahead..." Gray panted. "Like I said, I can handle this guy..."

"But this attack took up too much of your magic power." Natsu protested.

"That's why we're here." Leon cut in. "We'll be fine. Run, Salamander."

"Alright." Natsu nodded and sped off.

"Why, you..." Racer grit his teeth. "That's twice now that you stopped my running."

"I'll stop you as many times as I have to." Gray grinned. "Like I told the boss lady, ice can stop even life in its tracks."

"And you're always gonna be a step behind." He announced proudly. "Stuck in place and forced to watch the fairy's tail."

* * *

"Jellal..." Natsu scowled. "That bastard... what is he even doing here?"

_Natsu-kun! Can you hear me?_

Natsu looked around in alarm. "Who was that?"

_It's me, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus._ The voice told him. _Finally... I was getting worried because I couldn't get through to anyone._

"Where are you?"

_Keep it down! You should know that Cobra has excellent hearing! There's a risk of him overhearing us, so I'm speaking directly into your head. As I recall, you were to fight him. Did you beat him already?_

"No, something came up."

_I see... I'm uploading a map to your mind that will show you our location... hurry back._

"What do you..." Natsu blinked in surprise as he suddenly knew here to go. "Whoa! What just happened? Somehow I just learned where they are!"

_Hurry, Natsu-kun._

* * *

"Was that part of your Archive magic?"Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah." Hibiki nodded. "It allows me to transfer information from one person to another faster than by verbal communication. It's a relatively recent concept."

"I hate sitting idly by." Lucy scowled. "Erza, stay here and wait for Natsu. I'm going after my target now."

Erza nodded. "Fine. Good luck, Cy."

* * *

"You stopped me from running twice now." Racer scowled. "At this rate my name won't mean anything."

He blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Gray. "If I wanted to, I could catch up with him anyway, but now I won't rest easy until I kill you."

"When did he..." Gray spun around, but Racer was somewhere else again.

"It shouldn't be much trouble to kill you three and catch up to him." Racer told Gray, Leon, and Sherry, raising a hand and bringing it down quickly. "Dead Grand Prix, begin!"

A score of motorcycles shot out of the surrounding woods and assaulted them.

"A motor show from hell." Racer observed. He jumped on one of them and knocked Gray down.

"So you can ride them, huh..." Gray mused, knocking down a rider and taking the bike for himself. Without hesitation, Leon jumped on the back of Gray's machine and Sherry took a second one for herself.

"It's got an SE plug and everything..." Gray observed. "Let's do this!"

"How amusing." Racer smiled. "Are you challenging me to a race?"

"Fair warning, I don't bother with rules, so be prepared." Gray grinned back. "Leon, I steer, you attack!"

"Right!" Leon shouted, smashing a fist into his palm. "Ice Make..."

Gray stared at that. "Leon... you're using both hands?"

Leon smiled. "It's how Ur taught us, right?"

"Eagle!" He finished, sending a volley of birds at Racer.

The man smirked as he weaved around them, shooting some tires at them.

Gray scowled as he dodged them and caught up to Racer, engaging him in a kick-fight just as they sped through a hollow tree trunk. Leon sighed and assaulted Racer with another barrage of bird missiles, causing him to disengage as his motorcycle got destroyed.

"Playtime's over." He growled, charging at them and knocking them apart, destroying their vehicle.

"Ice Make: Ape!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

Racer smirked as he dodged both attacks and began speeding around them in an attempt to cause confusion.

"I can't hit him!" Gray scowled.

"Calm down." Leon told him. "He's at four o'clock! If we concentrate, we should be able to hit him."

"Concentrate, huh..." Gray smirked. "Right!"

Coats and shirts went flying.

"Let's do this, Leon!"

"Fire on my mark and don't hold back!"

"They stripped!" Sherry exclaimed with hearts in her eyes, having just caught up to them.

Racer sweatdropped. "Why did they strip? And damn, that was fast."

"Now!" Leon shouted. "50 meters, dead ahead!"

"Got him! Ice Geyser!"

"Snow Dragon!"

Racer smirked slightly as he sped up and weaved past both attacks with ease.

"He just got even faster!" Sherry exclaimed in shock.

"Over here." Racer chuckled, kicking both ice users in the back. Leon's eyes widened when he saw a few birds fly at an incredible speed.

"You punks couldn't hit me even if you spent your whole lives trying!" Racer declared proudly. "Nobody can keep up with my speed. Now then... I guess it's time to finish you off and chase the brat down to find out what happened to Brain."

"Listen up, Gray." Leon scowled. "I've discovered his weakness." Racer watched as Leon whispered his plan to Gray.

Gray's eyes suddenly widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Leon smirked, freezing Gray in a pillar of ice which shot up high. "I don't need you."

"Leon!" Gray roared before he froze completely.

"You just stay there and watch." Leon told the tall pillar of ice.

"Oh?" Racer smiled. "Fighting amongst yourselves?"

"Don't get me wrong." Leon countered. "I'm not this guy's friend or anything. We just had the same teacher."

"Leon-sama..."

"Enough." Leon told Sherry. "This victory will go to Lamia Scale. Let's do this, Sherry!"

"Right!" The girl steeled herself. "Wood Doll!"

"Too slow!" Racer observed, kicking Sherry into her puppet and breaking it.

Leon nodded to himself and began running away. "Over here!" He called, prompting Racer to chase him.

"Your weakness is that you have a very weak offense." Leon smirked. "It doesn't matter how fast you are if you don't have the power to take your opponent down. Ice Make: Hedgehog!"

Racer scowled and slid back when Leon covered his back in vicious-looking ice spikes.

"What's wrong?" Leon mocked him, running further away. "Use that speed you're so proud of and come get me!"

"If you insist." Racer agreed, blurring forward and slamming a fist into Leon's stomach at a speed rivaling sound.

"Guah!"

"You really thought I'd use my full power against someone like you from the beginning?" Racer laughed.

Leon growled and picked himself up, running off again while fending off Racer's attacks as best as he could.

"Aw, come on!" Racer chuckled. "What happened to that brave attitude you had earlier?" He blurred out of sight, running around Leon and cutting him in several places with a discarded ice spike.

"You said I don't have the power to take an enemy down?" Racer recalled, kneeling over the downed boy. "In that case, it was nice of you to provide me with it. With my speed, I can slit your throat before you even begin announcing a spell. Now, it's nice to be so overconfident at your age, but you picked the wrong opponent. I am an Oracion Seis!" He declared. "Six Generals, six prayers. Six pillars that can never fall. Those who try to disturb those pillars find only death."

"I knew it..." Leon chuckled weakly. "When I saw the birds in the distance flying at incredible speeds, I figured out your magic. Your magic doesn't increase your speed at all. It slows down the perception of time for your opponent, or rather for everyone in close proximity. In other words, all you've been doing is slowing me down. And since your magic's range is limited, the moment someone from outside that range sees you... your speed is stolen away."

In the distance, Gray broke out of the ice pillar with an ice bow already aimed at Racer.

"What?" Racer exclaimed in disbelief when he saw that. "You separated me from him on purpose?"

"But..." He trembled in shock. "That incredible distance... there's no way he can hit me..."

"Oh, he will." Leon smirked. "When members of Fairy Tail try to accomplish something they're really passionate about, there's no stopping them."

"My prayer..." Racer whispered as the fired ice arrow sped straight at him. "I just wanted to be the fastest... to be able to outrun everyone to safety..."

He yelled in pain when the arrow smashed into him.

A few minutes later, Gray and Sherry caught up to Leon. "We did it."

"Ugh..." Leon panted. "And the other five are as tough as this guy?"

"You two..." Sherry sighed. "I really thought you turned on each other for a moment there!"

"That's my fellow student for ya."

"Heh..."

"I'm not done yet!" Racer spat blood from his mouth, pushing himself up. "As a member of Oracion Seis, I cannot be defeated!" He ripped his vest apart, revealing several explosive lacryma tied to him.

"One man, one kill!" He shouted insanely, leaping at Gray. Leon sighed as he kicked Gray back and barreled into racer, pushing them both off the cliff.

"Leon!"

"Leon-sama!"

"Honestly..." Leon smirked. "You can't do anything right..."

A large explosion shook the ground.

"LEON!"

* * *

"No way..." Brain clutched his head as a tattooed line on his cheek faded. "Racer is dead... one of the six pillars has fallen..."

"It seems I have underestimated my opponents..." He growled. "To think I would have to wake him... Midnight!" He snapped. "Eliminate every last one of them!"

"Very well." The teen agreed, standing up. "As you wish, Father."

* * *

"I know you are there." Jura intoned calmly. "Show yourself!"

He frowned when the ground under him turned into soft earth and churned around him.

"As expected from a Wizard Saint." His attacker observed calmly.

Jura scowled and sent two rock missiles at the man, who made a v-sign and melted them.

"My magic deals with softening earth, while yours hardens it." He stepped forward. "The question is which is stronger, yes?"

"I am curious about that too." Jura told him. "However, the one with the stronger conviction will win regardless of his magical strength."

"Not true." Hot-Eye countered. "No matter the strength, the ones who come out on top are the ones with the money, yes?"

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu cheered, bursting into the clearing where Hibiki and Erza were.

"Good." Erza stood up. "In that case, I shall go and try to find my assigned opponent."

"Wait." Natsu stopped her. "Jellal is out there, so watch yourself."

Erza stared at him for a moment in shock, before speeding off without a word.

"Charle." Hibiki turned to the reawakened cat. "Go get Wendy. I'd rather have her here where I can keep an eye on her."

Charle nodded. "Very well." She agreed before flying off.

* * *

_What's up with this guy? _Cobra wondered, watching Jellal wander around. _I can't hear him... if I could hear his inner voice, there wouldn't be any need for me to stalk him like this... wait. He stopped._

His eyes shot wide when he noticed the huge chain-bound structure Jellal was looking up at. _What the... there was a place like this here? Just like Brain said... is this where Nirvana is hidden?_

Jellal placed his hand on the construct and a pillar of light shot up around it.

_We've done it!_ Cobra was ecstatic. _Our future... it's right here!_

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, and Hibiki watched in fear as a large pillar of dark light shot up into the sky.

"A pillar of black light..."

Charle gasped. "Could it be?"

Hibiki was wide-eyed. "That's..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sherry was staring at Gray with an emotionless expression.

* * *

"Father..."

Brain stared at the light. "There's no doubt about it..."

"Congratulations." Midnight smiled. "Now I will proceed to eliminate every one of those mages before midnight arrives."

* * *

"That light..." Natsu grit his teeth. "That's where Jellal is!"

Wendy gasped. "Jellal is here?"

Natsu glanced at her, before remembering it was Gemini who revived him and that she had no knowledge of it.

"Yeah." He grunted. "He got revived and is in these woods now. We can't let Erza meet up with him, no matter what! I'm going to take him out!"

And with that, he sped off.

* * *

"What do you think that light is?" Eve asked, pointing at it.

"Take a look." Ren motioned to a tree. "Whatever it is, it seems to be sucking out some weird substance from that black tree."

Eve paled. "What exactly is going on?"

Ren gasped. "You don't think that's where Nirvana is hidden, do you?"

"Wait..." Eve was in shock. "That would mean someone found it already!"

"But was it our alliance or Oracion Seis?" Ren put two fingers to his head. "Hibiki! What's going on? Can you hear me? Hibiki!"

"That magical force must be blocking our telepathy." Eve frowned, looking around.

"I'm going to head towards that light!" Ren told Eve.

"Ok. I'm going to go back to the clearing and see what's going on. Watch yourself, Ren."

* * *

"Shit." Gray scowled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why did Leon-sama die..." Sherry muttered. "Whose fault was it?" She looked at Gray. "Was it him?"

* * *

"What on earth..."

"That's Nirvana, yes?" Hot-Eye told Jura. "Please do not worry. It still has to be activated. All that happened so far was the seal being removed. Still, the scent of money is in the air... hehehe..."

_I have a problem here..._ Jura scowled, watching Hot-Eye laugh to himself. _This isn't the time for me to fight this man, but our mission is to defeat Oracion Seis. Do I fight him or try to stop Nirvana..._

"Money, money... we're going to be rich!" Hot-Eye exclaimed, before shaking and beginning to wail.

"What the hell?" Jura frowned in confusion. "What now?"

* * *

"We should move from here." Hibiki told Wendy and the Exceeds. "Our allies will be heading towards that light, we should try to meet up with them." He grunted, hoisting Wendy up on his back to move faster. "You see... I'm familiar with the magic known as Nirvana."

"Because of it's nature, I couldn't tell anyone." He told them, as they began to move. "Simply knowing about it can become dangerous. That's why, out of the Blue Pegasus group, only I was told. Even Lucy-san doesn't know, despite being a guild master."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an extremely dangerous form of magic." Hibiki sighed. "It makes light and darkness switch places."

"Huh?"

"But that's the final stage." Hibiki continued. "The first thing that happens when the seal is removed is the black light we see now. It causes those with feelings between light and darkness to switch alignments completely. That means the people on the side of the light who are experiencing powerful negative emotions fall to the darkness."

* * *

Roots rose out of the ground as Sherry stared at Gray unnervingly.

* * *

"Wait..." Wendy frowned. "What about Natsu-san? Is his rage going to turn him?"

"I can't say..." Hibiki frowned. "If his rage is for the sake of someone else, it might not count."

"What should we do?" Happy moaned. "I don't get it..."

"Because you're stupid." Charle shot back. "Basically, because the seal on Nirvana was broken, anyone wavering between good and evil will go through a major change in personality."

"The reason I didn't say anything about it before is because once people started thinking about everything as either good or evil, negative feelings would pop up all over the place." Hibiki continued.

"If only that person wasn't around... who's to blame for my pain... why does it have to be me..." Hibiki sighed. "Those are all thoughts that will likely cause a person to fall to darkness. Nirvana can end up judging all those worries and doubts."

* * *

"I have avenged you, Leon-sama." Sherry smirked as Gray passed out from being strangled by her roots. "Who should I target now? His friends? Fairy Tail?"

* * *

"Money! Money! Money!" Hot-Eye wailed. "Money!"

"What is this..." Jura observed him with wide eyes. "Is this Nirvana's effect?"

"Money..." Hot-Eye trailed off. "Such a thing is unnecessary, right?"

Jura's jaw dropped when Hot-Eye gave a pleasant smile.

"I was desperate to find my lost younger brother... I thought if I had money, I would be able to find him..." Hot-Eye explained. "But now I can see it was all a mistake, right?"

"What?"

"Come, let us put an end to this silly conflict!" Hot-Eye cheered. "This world is overflowing with love! Such a sweet and beautiful thing it is, right? As long as there is love in this world, nothing is impossible!"

"Now, let us put an end to my former allies' senseless violence!" Hot-Eye crushed Jura in a hug. "I must teach them the beauty of love!"

Jura sweatdropped.

* * *

Midnight stared at Eve calmly. "With this, the hunt begins."

"What is this guy?" Eve muttered, struggling to muster up energy to stand up. "My magic can't even touch him!"

"Oh? You're still alive?" Midnight raised an eyebrow. "Too bad... I'm not a nice person."

Eve screamed.

* * *

"So all of us will turn bad if Nirvana is completely activated?" Wendy asked, shocked.

"But wouldn't it work both ways?" Happy asked. "Wouldn't the guys from dark guilds turn into good people?"

"That is possible." Hibiki agreed. "But the worst thing about Nirvana is that it can be controlled. For example, if Nirvana was used on a specific guild, its members would begin to turn on each other and start meaningless wars with other guilds. Whoever controlled Nirvana could make those things happen with great ease."

"We must put an end to this without delay, or the world's light guilds will be annihilated."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucy sighed when she noticed Natsu holding on weakly to a log floating down a river. "How did this even happen?"

"I tripped... rolled down the hill..." Natsu moaned. "Crashed into a tree and broke it... help..."

"Lucy-san!" Hibiki called as his group caught up to her. "What happened to Natsu-kun?"

"His thoughtlessness." Lucy answered, staring at a spot in the treeline. "You two might as well come out."

"If you insist." Tares smirked, walking out onto the riverbank with Angel behind him. "I've been looking forward to this, Lucy Heartfilia. Finally, I can pay you back for the humiliation I suffered because of you!"

Hibiki frowned. "You know this guy?"

"Do you know how much my reputation suffered after word spread that I lasted one day in a guild before it got disbanded?" Tares yelled at Lucy. "No other guild wanted me because they mocked me as a bad luck charm! At least Oracion Seis has sensible people! I'm not letting you interfere again!"

"Are you done?" Lucy sighed, bored with his speech. "Now, Angel."

"Huh?" Tares managed to say before Angel smashed Caelum into him and knocked him harshly into the river.

"Explain yourself, you bitch!" He roared at the white-haired girl.

"First off, it's called infiltration." Angel told him, as if speaking to a little kid. "It's when an enemy pretends to be somebody they're not in an attempt to gather information or sabotage their opponent's plans."

"And secondly, my pride as a Celestial Mage means it's impossible for me to work with you." She scowled. "After all, you are the one who brought us to near extinction. Because of you Lucy, me, and Yukino are the only Celestial wizards left!"

"And it seems it will be just Yukino after today." Tares stood up and smirked darkly. "But she won't be too difficult to deal with. Besides, a Celestial mage destroyed my former guild's credibility! I couldn't just let that slide!"

"You were in the Southern Wolves for one day." Lucy laughed. "How could you be that mad about it?"

"Do you know how it felt to finally belong and be accepted somewhere?" Tares roared, preparing a spell and putting Lucy and Angel on guard. "After eight years of suffering in that wretched tower, being in a place where I felt content and accepted meant everything to me! And you stole it from me, Heartfilia!" He spat. "Weather Make: Storm Barrage!"

The sky darkened and lightning began to crash down around them as he sent a mixture of water and snow bullets at Lucy.

"Are we starting now?" Lucy grinned in anticipation. "Nice spell. But I also know some new tricks. Open, Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!"

"But you don't have..." Tares trailed off and hastily dodged a Sand Buster shot aimed at his back. He spun to see Angel holding up a key and Scorpio standing next to her. "I see."

"It was a trap." Angel smirked. "Spirit Keys that I hold but which belong to someone else will activate even in my hand if their owner calls them out."

"Quite a discovery." Tares smirked. "But I made my own as well! Wind Make: Airtight Shelter!"

He jumped up and a solid floor of air formed under him, before speedy winds surrounded him from every direction.

"This is my improved Wind Make: Bunker." He gloated. "Now I cannot be attacked from underground. Nothing will break through solidified air!"

"Scorpio, do the same thing as with Erigor."

"We are!" Scorpio nodded and filled the swirling walls with sand.

"I have a counter for that as well!" Tares cackled, expanding the shelter and making a new sand-free one inside it, before dispelling the blurred one.

"So I see." Lucy sighed.

"Weather Make: Blizzard!"

"Now you're just ripping off Gray." Lucy observed calmly as shards of ice pelted them. "This is uncomfortable, but that's all.

"Really now?" Tares grinned darkly. "Who said I'm done? Step Two: Weather Make: Wrath of the Frozen Skies!"

Lucy looked up and her eyes widened as she quickly grabbed Wendy and Hibiki and leapt sideways.

"You've gone insane." Angel deadpanned, staring at him. "You dropped a frozen cloud on us?"

"You cannot win!" Tares laughed, maintaining the bunker with a hand sign. "I can keep this up and continue firing at you all night!"

Angel sighed. "I've had enough. Lucy, end this."

"What?" Tares watched in disbelief as Lucy drew two tiny circles and a line between them. His confusion turned to horror when violet light dematerialized the arm he was using to keep his defense standing and the wind shelter collapsed.

"Huh." Lucy watched as Tares fell to his knees and cradled his cauterized stump of an arm. "The 100th Seal of Amaterasu is a heat spell. Good to know."

"And now for my newest trick." She intoned, drawing a vertical curved line. "The Reverse 28th Amaterasu Seal."

With that, Lucy shot a horizontal beam of violet light at Tares, using her own body as a base for the spell to start from.

"This power is... the Starry Sky..." Tares mumbled, taking in the multicolored sunset, the black light shooting up from Nirvana, and the violet beam illuminating his opponent as it sped at him. "No... that name doesn't fit anymore. Congratulations, Lucy of the Radiant Heavens... you've won."

The violet beam washed over him and stripped him of any remaining strength, causing him to collapse.

"My prayer..." He coughed weakly. "I wanted the storms to subside... for the gales and seas to calm down... for the weather to be peaceful... so that I could rest happily..."

"Lucy of the Radiant Heavens, huh?" Lucy smirked. "I like it."

* * *

"Impossible..." Brain clutched his cheek where another mark faded. "They got Tares too..."

"I will not allow their deaths to go to waste!" He scowled. "I will crush the light without hesitation!"

* * *

Wendy looked around. "Um... where's Natsu-san?"

Lucy glanced to one side and sighed when she saw Natsu floating further away. "Why that moron can't just roll sideways off that log I'll never understand." She grumbled, starting after him.

Hibiki winced when Lucy caught up to Natsu, only for the two of them to tumble down rapids.

"Wendy-chan, could you stay with Happy and Charle?" He asked the girl. "I have something I need to find right now, and Angel is going to help me. You go back to the clearing and wait there, ok?"

Wendy nodded uncertainly. "Um, ok... be careful, Hibiki-san..."

Once he left, Charle turned to Happy. "Make yourself useful, he-cat. Go check on your friend and Lucy-san."

Happy nodded and flew off down the river.

* * *

_Jellal... he's alive..._ Erza frowned, recalling the man. _How... no, why is he here? And how am I supposed to face him?_

* * *

"What?" Jura checked to make sure he heard right. "Nirvana has the power to alter people's personalities?"

"Indeed. You understand, right?" Hot-Eye nodded. "The first stage is what you see now, the black light which reverses the alignments of those with thoughts between good and evil."

"I see." Jura observed. "You were caught between good and evil, then?"

"I did feel that what I was doing was wrong... even if it was for money." Hot-Eye agreed.

"You sound awfully happy, though." Jura pointed out.

"It was all for my brother!" Hot-Eye declared. "I needed the money to search for him, right? Come to think of it, when I see you, it brings back memories."

Jura smiled. "Are you saying I resemble your brother?"

Hot-Eye chuckled at that. "You look just like the potatoes we used to eat together, right?"

Jura's jaw dropped.

"Now let us stop Brain and the others, in the name of love!"

"Q-quite..."

* * *

Ren's eyes widened in shock when blood spurted out of several gashes on his face and body.

"That makes two." Midnight observed as Ren collapsed. "How boring... is there no one stronger?"

* * *

"Maybe it would have been better if I never came." Wendy sighed.

"Are you really saying that?" Charle scowled. "Don't think that way or Nirvana will cause you to lose your heart to darkness."

"But I haven't done anything yet!" Wendy protested.

"So far the group has done nothing but fight." Charle tried to soothe her. "You said yourself you don't want to fight, so they're doing it for you. I'm sure there will be something they can't do that you can."

"Anyway, I have a question." Charle frowned. "You seem to know who Jellal is. Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"I guess..." Wendy gave a small smile. "It was seven years ago, after the Sky Dragon Grandine vanished and I was alone, wandering around..."

"It was Jellal who saved me back then." Wendy sighed, remembering a boy with blue hair and a red mark, who was carrying a staff on his back. "Actually, he was lost on the road as well, so we ended up traveling aimlessly together for about a month. But then one day... he said something strange all of a sudden... whatever caused him to panic was apparently an 'anima' or something..."

"Anima?" Charle frowned in thought.

"Uh-huh..." Wendy smiled again. "I still don't know what he meant back then, but he said it would be too dangerous for me to stay with him, so he left me at a nearby guild for my safety... that was when I joined Cait Shelter. I didn't see Jellal after that, not until today..."

"I heard rumors of a council member who looked just like him, and how he'd done all sorts of terrible things..." Wendy sighed. "But the Jellal I knew was incredibly kind... I wonder if he still remembers me..."

* * *

Erza's eyes widened when the smoke in the cave cleared and she was faced with Jellal.

_Erza?_ Cobra frowned. _She recovered... no, she was never poisoned. I can't hear her memories of pain... how did I not hear her approaching? I can't let her take out Jellal until Nirvana is activated!_

"Jellal..." Erza muttered.

"Erza..."

"Why are you here?" Erza shouted at him.

"I don't know." He muttered. "Erza... er...za... that word is all I can remember..."

Erza's eyes widened as he clutched his head.

"Could you tell me... who am I? Do you know who I am... and who is this 'Erza'? I can't remember anything..." Jellal looked up with tears forming in his eyes.

Cobra paled. _This guy... lost his memory?_

"Jellal..." Erza stepped towards him.

"Stay back!" The man panicked, sending a blast of energy at her that did almost no harm.

"Don't..." He hesitated. "Don't come any closer..."

"Then you come to me." Erza ordered. "I am Erza. Now come here."

His eyes shot wide.

"Your name is Jellal." She explained. "You were once my comrade. But then, you lost your mind. You desecrated the dead, hurt our friends, destroyed the council, and almost killed my girlfriend."

"If you're going to say you don't remember any of it, I'll use my sword to make you remember!" Erza shouted. "Now come! Stand here in front of me!"

"I..." Jellal trembled, trying to cover his tears. "My friends... how terrible... what have I done... how can I fix this?"

_Is it... 'that' Jellal?_ Erza wondered. _It's almost as if he..._

* * *

"Jellal!" Natsu shot up as he and Lucy regained consciousness. Next thing he knew, he was choking on a painfully grasped collar.

"What about Jellal?" Lucy demanded harshly.

"He's here." Natsu coughed. "Brain used Gemini-Wendy to revive him. Apparently the real Wendy has some sort of attachment to him."

"Dammit!" Lucy cursed, releasing him and punching a tree. "This complicates things. Tell me, how is the plan going? Did you beat Cobra yet?"

"No." Natsu sighed. "I didn't find him yet. I know Gray's team fought Racer and I saw Jura face Hot-Eye before Racer shot Happy down, but I don't know how the fights went."

"I see." Lucy sighed. "In that case, I'm going to search for Jura. Keep tracking Cobra down."

Natsu watched as Lucy ran off, before Sherry walked out of the forest behind him.

"I've found you..." She smirked darkly. "Mages of Fairy Tail..."

"Idiot!" Gray leapt out after her, knocking her down harshly. Holding her down, he eyed Natsu. "She didn't manage to attack yet, did she?"

"Let me go!" Sherry screamed. "You're supposed to be dead! I must avenge Leon-sama!"

"She went crazy after that light appeared." Gray explained. "How's things on your end?"

"Lucy beat the weather guy." Natsu smirked. "And since you're here, that means you beat the speedy guy."

"You won't get away with this!" Sherry wailed. "I'll have my revenge for Leon-sama!"

"Revenge for who now?" Leon stumbled out of the bushes. "Please don't kill me off so easily."

"Leon-sama..." Sherry teared up before she fainted and a black light shot out of her.

* * *

"I understand that you lost your memory." Cobra observed, revealing himself. "No wonder I couldn't hear your thoughts."

Erza grit her teeth. "Oracion Seis..."

"How did you get here?" Cobra demanded. "And why did you unseal Nirvana?"

"I heard someone's voice in my sleep..." Jellal muttered. "It told me to get Nirvana... I faintly remembered the magic and this place, but it was enough... this is a dangerous magic. I can't hand it over to anyone. That's why I unsealed it – so that I could destroy it completely."

"What?" Cobra was aghast.

"Did you say you'll destroy it?" Erza asked, hoping to confirm it.

"I already placed a self-destruct magic circle on it. Nirvana will soon disappear." Jellal motioned to purple lines spreading around the tower rising out of the ground. "Only I know the canceling code."

"You bastard!" Cobra rushed past him and examined the lines frantically. "Dammit!"

"Jellal..." Erza stared at him in disbelief.

"This code is too complicated..." Cobra growled, trying to override it. "Nirvana will be destroyed in no time!" He spun towards Jellal. "Tell me the deactivation code!"

Jellal sighed. "Erza... I remember kindness linked with this name... kindness, brightness and warmth." He coughed up some blood. "It's very likely that you'll hate me in the future. However, hatred will take away your heart's freedom and destroy you from within." Jellal smirked as a self-destruct circle appeared on his chest. "I cannot allow that."

"Be released from Jellal..." He intoned as he felt his strength fade. "I'll take your hatred and sadness with me..."

"This guy..." Cobra grit his teeth. "He placed a self-destruct circle on himself!"

Erza's eyes widened when the man collapsed. "Jellal!"

Cobra watched as she ran over to the man. _He's planning to take the cancellation code to the grave __with him?_

"I cannot let you do this!" Erza screamed, shaking Jellal. "You've committed too many crimes. You have to remember! Don't think you can rest easy without knowing anything! Don't expect for those you've hurt to forgive you! Live, and struggle! JELLAL!"

"Erza..." He rasped weakly. "Why are you crying..." He smiled. "You're so kind..."

"Pull yourself together, Jellal!"

"What's all this?" Brian asked as he walked in, looking up at the light and the tower within. "A self-destruction circle..."

"Jellal cast it!" Cobra shouted. "This is bad. At this rate, Nirvana will be destroyed!"

Brain smirked. "Relax, Cobra. You should know why my code name is Brain, right? I've worked in the Magic Research Bureau once. During that time, I used my knowledge to create several hundred types of magic. One of these just happens to be the self-destruction circle."

He glanced at the weakened man. "I taught it to you, Jellal. Or have you forgotten?"

"Even without the canceling code..." He waved his hand and the circle shattered. "I can easily negate this thing." A detail caught his attention and he frowned. "A circle on yourself too? Did you intend to die with the cancellation code?"

"His memory is damaged by the events regarding Etherion." Cobra explained, smirking. "It appears he even forgot he was evil."

"Really now..." Brain burst out laughing. "What a pity, Jellal! In that case, I'll take Nirvana for myself!"

Erza charged at him. "I won't let you!"

"Awaken!" Brain yelled. "Nirvana!"

The ground under them began to quake and crumble.

"I can hear it!" Cobra cheered. "Our future! The sounds of the light collapsing!"

"Jellal!" Erza changed course and sped towards the falling man, grabbing his hand. "Hold on!"

Six huge pipe-like things began to rise out of the ground all around the forest. With a large rumble and sounds of falling earth everywhere, a huge city-carrying platform supported by six legs stood over the entire area.

"Finally, it's mine! The greatest weapon against the light, the reversal magic, Nirvana!" Brian cackled triumphantly. "The light guilds' strongest weapons, trust, unity... all will be useless from this moment on!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Erza panted as she clutched a wall edge with one arm, holing on to Jellal with the other. "Cancel the self-destruct circle you put on yourself." She told him. "Even if you're weak, or dark... fight for your life!"

"I..." Jellal looked away. "I couldn't stop Nirvana. It's all over." He sighed as Erza pulled him on to a ledge.

"Not yet." Erza pointed at a cloud of smoke moving up one of Nirvana's legs, where Natsu, Happy, and Gray were running up towards the city. "We're still fighting. We'll never give up!"

* * *

"Charle!" Wendy scowled. "Let's go there too!"

"Right!" Charle unfurled her wings. "Hold on tight, Wendy!"

* * *

"It's because we will always be connected through hope." Erza told the disbelieving man. "Live, and see the future with your own eyes... Jellal."

* * *

"Men?" Ichiya looked around, still tied to the pole which was now stuck in a tree overlooking the standing city.

"Where am I?" He panicked. "Where did those brats go? What's going on here? MEN!"

* * *

"This is bad." Gray sighed when Natsu began to act sick. "Happy, fly up with him. I'll enter through that hole up ahead.

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded and picked Natsu up before shooting off.

* * *

"You did it, Brain!" Cobra cheered. "We have Nirvana! This is great, Cubelios!"

The snake hissed in affirmation.

"Take a look, Cobra," Brain motioned to the city beneath them. "At the world that will unravel beneath us."

"This ancient capital is the true form of Nirvana." Brian explained. "As I am king, by my will this land shall move where I wish it to."

"Move?" Cobra repeated. "Is this thing going somewhere?"

"We can't see our target from here." Brian told him. "That guild..."

"Our first target, huh?"

"We can call it the first land to have lost its light." Brian intoned, swinging his staff in a wide arc and causing a magical control center to appear around them. "Go forth, ancient city! May the light change with my darkness!"

Both men looked up when Natsu shot out of the sky, spitting fire at them. "I'm gonna stop you guys!"

"You..." Brain grit his teeth as Natsu started to tear up the place. "Cobra! Don't let him go wild here!"

"Understood." Cobra nodded. "Now, Cubelios!"

The snake hissed and smashed its tail into Natsu, pushing him back. Happy caught him and both watched as the purple snake sprouted wings.

"The snake is flying!"

Cobra scowled. "I heard that you get sick on vehicles."

"Happy isn't a vehicle!"

"Aye!"

"I see..." Cobra muttered thoughtfully. "That's why you're always flying. You can't stand being on Nirvana."

"Move it!" Natsu ordered him. "I'm going to stop this thing!"

"Try it if you can." Cobra smirked. "I'm not letting you get near Brain. Now come, Dragon Slayer!"

"My real target is actually him!" Natsu yelled as he sped past Cobra. "He's the one controlling this thing!"

The snake's tail smashed into his midsection and knocked him back.

"I can hear it." Cobra chuckled. "Your movements."

Natsu glared at him.

"That's more like it!" Cobra smirked. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

"Sorry, Charle." Wendy sighed, picking up the tired Exceed.

"It's fine." Charle panted. "What about you? What are you planning to do here? Are you still after-"

"No!" Wendy denied. "Well, maybe a little... but I have to stop this thing somehow! That's something I can do, right? I won't let Lucy-nee and the others down!"

"Yeah." Charle smiled. "But you do remember she doesn't want to be called that, right?"

"She's not here to hear me, is she?" Wendy giggled mischievously.

Charle nodded, before her eyes went wide as she realized something.

"What is it, Charle?"

"This can't be..." The cat muttered in fear. "It has to be a coincidence... we're heading towards our guild, Cait Shelter!"

* * *

"Dammit, he's in the way." Natsu growled. "But with our teamwork, we can't lose!"

"Cobra." Brian scowled. "Finish him off."

"Roger!" Cobra grinned. "They'll be a good snack for Cubelios!"

Natsu grit his teeth as Happy dodged the snake. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He swung at the serpent and missed widely, getting a tail in his stomach in retaliation.

"I said that I can hear your movements." Cobra sighed. "Your attacks won't hit me."

Cubelios barreled into the two and knocked them into the ground harshly. "Now go to hell!"

"Happy!"

"Aye!"

The Exceed righted his flight path right before impact and the two sped away down a city street. As soon as they were out of Cobra's sight, they hid behind a wall.

"Here they come!" Natsu grinned, leaping out as he heard the wall nearby crumble. He frowned as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing.

"I can hear you." Cobra laughed, kicking him from behind.

* * *

"What is this place?" Gray frowned, looking around. "Looks like a city..."

"That's absolutely right. The city of the ancients, Nirvana." Jura announced, standing nearby with Lucy and Hot-Eye flanking him.

"Don't worry." Jura told the confused teen. "Hot-Eye-dono is on our side now.

"The world is love, right?"

Gray's jaw dropped. "Enlightenment magic?"

"This city was once inhabited by the ancient race of the Nirvit." Hot-Eye began explaining. "Around 600 years ago, this world was ravaged by wars. The Nirvit tribe, who believed in neutrality, sought to correct that. They created this magic in order to restore balance. An extreme magic that switches the light and the dark – and it was given the name Nirvana, the land of tranquility.

"It's ironic that Nirvana was named after peace, but is now being manipulated with evil intent." Jura took over. "It's regrettable. I'm certain the ancient people never intended for it to be used like that. Powerful magic like this always has a side effect."

"Anyway, now that this thing is moving, we have to stop it as soon as we can!" Lucy took command. "Brain is controlling it from a place called the King's Square! He cannot use magic while he's controlling it, and that's our chance!"

"When you say moving..." Gray frowned. "This thing is headed somewhere?"

"Most likely." Hot-Eye nodded. "However, the destination is unknown, right?"

"Exactly." A new voice remarked from a building roof. "Only I know what my father is planning."

Lucy looked up at him. "Hello, Erza's target." She turned back to the others. "That reminds me, how did your fights go? I beat Tares and Hot-Eye isn't a problem anymore."

"Leon came up with a plan for Racer. He's out." Gray told her.

"This man was the one sleeping." Jura observed. "It seems that both father and son are in the same guild."

"Hot-Eye." Midnight narrowed his eyes. "Have you betrayed Father?"

"I have not." Hot-Eye declared. "I have simply realized he is wrong!"

"You say he is wrong?" Midnight asked, jumping down to their level.

"People's hearts should not be twisted by magic." Hot-Eye scowled. "Even those with weak hearts can grow stronger."

Midnight frowned and swung his arm. Everyone gaped as an invisible force sliced though the buildings nearby and caused them to fall on the group.

"What just happened?" Gray mumbled, finding himself half-buried in soft earth.

"Hot-Eye-dono saved us by caving the floor in." Jura observed.

"You guys, please head towards the King's Square." Hot-Eye told them. "We Oracion Seis can match each other's strength, right? Leave Midnight to me!"

"You want to fight me?" Midnight intoned calmly.

"Hurry up and go!" Hot-Eye yelled at them, sensing their hesitation. "Also, my name is Richard."

"To reveal your name to the enemy, you truly have fallen, Hot-Eye." Midnight observed. "Unlike Tares, who replaced Angel and doesn't have a codename, you have no excuse."

* * *

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed. "Why can't I hit him?"

"Can he read our movements with magic?"

"You really are stupid, cat." Cobra sighed in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say it? _I. Can. Hear. Your. Movements!_"

"It's a listening magic." He told them. "I can hear what you're thinking, so I know where you'll attack from."

Natsu frowned in concentration. Cobra stood still for a moment, before bursting into cackles.

"Good one!" He crowed. "That one was funny!"

"It looks like it's true." Natsu observed.

"What were you thinking, Natsu?"

"This is going to be difficult." Natsu scowled.

"I have a good idea."

"Go from the left while thinking about going right, eh?" Cobra called out. "It's no use thinking like that, I can hear it. You don't stand a chance."

Natsu growled in anger.

"My, that's a lot of thinking." Cobra smirked. "Let's see... quite a few decent strategies, but I can hear them all. I could do without the grisly image, though."

"No fair!" Natsu grumbled. "Well then, I'll just attack head on!"

"Right hook." Cobra muttered, easily dodging it. "Left kick. And a rebounding straight right."

His eyes widened when Natsu's left fist slammed into his gut. "Ignite!" The boy shouted, creating a small explosion and knocking Cobra off his snake.

_This can't be!_ He screamed inwardly as Natsu assaulted him with a series of punches and kicks. _ This guy's... he's not thinking anything!_

"This is a first..." Cobra observed, landing on his snake and catching Natsu's last punch. "Guess I can't use a cheap trick on him."

His arm turned scaly and a crimson aura surrounded it. Natsu pulled back with a yell of pain.

"Now I'm serious." Cobra intoned, revealing his dragon-like arm. "Poison Dragon Cobra is here."

"No way..." Natsu grit his teeth, watching as Cobra sprouted a scaly tail. "This guy... he's a dragon slayer?"

Cobra grinned and slammed a miasma-covered arm into Natsu's chin. "The strike of a poison dragon decays all that it touches, destroying it from within."

He blocked Natsu's next punch and kicked him viciously, knocking him several meters down. Cubelios hissed and spat out poisonous mist, which Cobra proceeded to eat.

"He's eating poison?"

"That doesn't sound too healthy..."

Cobra smirked. "Poison Dragon's Roar!"

A huge beam of crimson energy blew Natsu and appy backwards. Natsu's eyes widened when Happy slumped and they began to fall.

"What's wrong!" Hey, get a hold of yourself, Happy!"

"My body isn't moving properly..." Happy moaned.

"Yeah..." Natsu grumbled. "I'm feeling the same thing."

"The breath of the poison dragon infects the enemy with viruses. It slowly steals the body's movement and eventually, their life." Cobra explained. "The moment my breath struck you, you had lost-"

He smirked as he dodged a fiery swing.

"I can hear your movements." He chanted gleefully. "Still, to think you can move so well after getting hit with my attack... not bad for an old generation Dragon Slayer."

Natsu growled. "Old generation?"

"I am a second generation Dragon Slayer." Cobra told him. "I obtained my powers by implanting dragon lacryma into my own body."

"He's like Laxus!" Happy realized. "He's not a real Dragon Slayer!"

"A real Dragon Slayer?" Cobra repeated. "Normally, there's no way for humans to learn dragon slayer magic; it's a skill restricted to dragons themselves. If you ask me, your magic is more questionable than mine." He smirked. "After all, there are no dragons in this world."

"Igneel is out there!" Natsu protested.

"He is not!" Cobra crowed. "The dragons are extinct! Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs!"

Natsu groaned as the attack hit him. "My body... it won't move..."

"The poison has spread through your entire body." Cobra observed. "Now hurry up and die."

Happy grit his teeth as he lifted Natsu high over Cobra.

"Happy..." Natsu rasped. "Drop me."

"Huh?" Happy blinked. "But you just said your body won't move!"

"That's why it's time to finish this!"

_A full-power dragon's roar?_ Cobra grinned. _You fool! I can hear what you're thinking!_

"Now, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Fire Dragon's..."

Cobra watched as Natsu shot at him. _It's no use! I can hear you!_ He prepared himself. _He's going for a wide range shot. Trying to hit me no matter where I run, huh?_

"It won't reach the back of your head!" He announced, jumping behind Natsu. "How about I crush that head of yours?"

Natsu took a deep breath and opened his mouth in a piercing howl. Cobra screamed as the sound hit him and he lost all cognitive function from the shock.

"My ears!" He wailed, falling limply off Cubelios and plummeting to the ground. Happy caught Natsu as Cobra crashed into the street.

"That was quite some roar..."

"Yeah..." Natsu chuckled. "Looks like your awesome hearing backfired on you... just as planned..."

"Impossible..." Brain was in shock. "He defeated Cobra with just his voice... what is this boy?"

Happy groaned as the poison got to him and they crashed near Cobra.

"Ugh..." Natsu immediately felt dizzy. "This thing is transportation..."

"For the pride of the Six Generals..." Cobra panted angrily. "I will defeat you..."

"Dammit..." Natsu growled as Cobra prepared an attack. "I can't move..."

"Now die, you old generation Dragon Slayer!"

"A blast of green energy crashed into him, sapping his energy and causing the attack to dissipate.

"That's enough, Cobra." Brain intoned, lowering his staff.

"B-brain..." Cobra choked out. "What..."

"You did a good job." Brian smirked. "Now rest."

_I don't need someone like him in the Six Generals... just a fake dragon slayer. Trash!_

"Damn you..." Cobra's eyes widened as he heard Brain's thoughts. "My prayer... I just wanted to hear the voice of my only friend..." He reached out towards his snake. "Cubelios..."

"You..." Natsu growled, struggling to stand up. "Wasn't he your ally?"

"An ally?" Brain smiled. "I can have as many of those as I wish shortly. The power of Nirvana will provide me with all the allies I need."

"That won't be a comrade." Natsu countered. "It'll be a mindless puppet."

"Don't be so hostile. I've taken an interest in your power." Brian smirked. "Do you understand what I'm saying. You're going to be first puppet slave."

* * *

Hot-Eye watched impassively as Midnight crashed to the ground.

"I..." The boy rasped. "I was defeated?"

"The one with the stronger conviction will win!" Hot-Eye declared. "That's what Jura said, right?"

"No way..." Midnight pushed himself up. "I don't want to lose... Father will abandon me if I lose..."

"I don't want to lose!" He shouted, disappearing in a shimmer of air.

"Running is futile." Hot-Eye observed, pushing magic to his eyes and making the irises glow red. "My Heaven's Eye can see through everything!"

"I have seen!" He pointed two fingers to his right. "Liquid Ground!"

Midnight screamed as the ground under him erupted.

"Oracion Seis will end today!" Hot-Eye declared resolutely.

* * *

"There he is!" Gray shouted as he, Lucy, and Jura caught up to Natsu, who was being dragged away by Brain.

"Ok, what now?" Lucy sighed.

"It's cause this is a vehicle..." Natsu moaned.

"Everyone..." Happy wailed. "Save Natsu... he's being taken away..."

"The Six Generals have lost half of their members." Brain sighed. "Starting today, I will create a new set. Starting with this one."

"I knew it..." Gray shook his head. "Finally getting scouted by a dark guild, eh? He's not just gonna listen to you, you know?"

"Nirvana will turn this boy's heart dark." Brain smirked.  
"Like I'll let it!" Natsu growled, biting Brain's arm.

"Why you..." Brian scowled, slamming Natsu into the ground. "You still had this much strength?"

"Uwaa..." Natsu moaned, back on the ground.

"He's not feeling too well." Jura observed.

"He gets sick on vehicles." Gray explained.

"Hurry up... and beat this guy..." Natsu rasped. "Stop... this thing..."

"I'm not doing it for you, but sure." Gray and Lucy chorused.

"Stop? Nirvana?" Brain grinned smugly. "Not even possible. This city will reach it's first destination in no time. We will soon arrive at Cait Shelter."

"Tell us your purpose." Jura scowled. "Why are you aiming for Wendy-dono's guild?"

"This magic will turn a light guild into a dark one instantly." Brian smirked. "I'm looking forward to it. I suspect you'll see true hell."

"Are you hard of hearing?" Jura growled, as a yellow aura began to surround him. "Tell us your purpose."

"I don't have to explain myself to small fries like you!" Brian cackled. "I am the judge of light and dark! Grovel before me!"

"Such a troublesome man..." Jura sighed. "He can't even talk properly. Lucy-dono..."

"Right!" Lucy nodded, summoning two swords and preparing to fight. "Caelum will be enough."

Brain grinned. "Disappear, worms."

Jura narrowed his eyes. In annoyance, he pointed two fingers at Brain and rocks sprang at the man, knocking him back harshly.

"What the..." He trembled in shock. "What is this magic power?"

"Stand." Jura commanded. "I will not let you rest until you tell us why you're aiming for Cait Shelter."

"This is..." Happy picked himself up weakly. "This man is a Wizard Saint, just like the Third Master..."

"I see..." Brain sighed. "It seems the title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show."

"There are many guild closer than Cait Shelter." Jura observed. "You must have a reason to head there specifically."

"People who will soon die don't need to know." Brian intoned, creating a large blast of dark green energy and firing it at Jura and Lucy. "Dark Rondo!"

"Rock Iron Wall!" Jura shouted, causing three thick pillars to shoot up and block the attack. "Lucy-dono, you attack, I'll defend."

"Got it!" Lucy nodded.

"You fell for it!" Brain crowed, blurring in behind them. "Dark Capriccio!"

Lucy grinned and pointed a sword at the beam of energy, absorbing the attack. "Nice try."

"What the..." Brain gaped at her. "What happened?"

"Thanks for letting me use this move, Gray!" Lucy shouted, charging at Brain. "Spirit Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Brain grunted in pain as Lucy knocked him into the air with each strike.

"And... seven!" She pointed her sword at him and the Dark Capriccio attack shot out, sending him crashing back.

Jura nodded to himself and waved a hand at Brain, causing a rock pillar to bend and slam into Brain, knocking him into a building.

"What on earth..." Brian muttered in a daze, stumbling back out. Jura pointed a palm at him and debris assaulted Brain, trapping him inside a pile of rocks.

Jura slammed his hands together and yellow energy rippled through the ground. "Supreme Rock Shatter!"

The rocky tomb exploded.

"No wonder even Leon respects him..." Gray observed as Brain crashed limply to the ground.

Jura bowed slightly to Lucy. "Thanks for your assistance, Lucy-dono."

Lucy chuckled sheepishly. "Uh... I didn't really do much..."

"Now..." Jura stepped up to Brain. "Tell me why you aimed for Wendy-dono's guild."

"No way... I got defeated..." Brain rasped weakly. "Midnight... take care of the rest... the Six Generals cannot fall. When the six prayers fade... he will..."

"He?" Jura frowned.

"Hey, isn't this weird?" Gray observed. "I think one of the markings on his face just disappeared."

"It vanished as soon as he passed out..." Lucy muttered. "And I'm fairly certain he had more of them before this started... combine that with the mystery person he mentioned... are the Six Generals keys to unsealing someone?"

"That's just great." She sighed. "So if someone beats the rest, we'll have yet another guy to deal with?"

"We'll worry about that later." Gray assured her.

"Everyone!" Wendy ran up to them. "It's terrible! This city is heading towards my guild!"

"It was, but don't worry about it now." Gray smiled, pointing down.

"Eh?" Wendy looked down and found Brain unconscious at her feet. "Hyaa!"

"Cobra's collapsed over there." Gray added, motioning to one side.

"Thank you..."

"This mystery person is a problem." Lucy sighed. "My guess is that someone has to beat Midnight and Hot-Eye... damn. Anyway, after that we'll have one more guy to take out. That should stop this thing from moving."

"It's still moving?" Gray asked in confusion. Lucy pointed to a still incapacitated Natsu.

"There's still a chance of finding out why Cait Shelter was targeted, then?" Charle asked and Lucy nodded. "Brain's out, but Midnight knows and the mystery guy might know too. There must be a reason he was sealed off."

"But didn't Hot-Eye say that the King's Square controls Nirvana?" Gray asked.

"I guess we can check." Jura announced. "Let's go."

* * *

"I... am dreaming..." Midnight intoned, picking himself up from a crater. "You are also dreaming... at midnight..."

Hot-Eye screamed when his body got deeply cut in several places. _No way..._ He gaped at Midnight. _He isn't even injured?_

"Magic can't hurt me." Midnight grinned smugly. "I am the strongest mage, who even surpassed my father..."

"My prayer..." Hot-Eye slumped weakly. "Brother... I just wanted to see your face... one more time..."

* * *

"The fifth prayer has vanished..." Brian rasped. "Midnight... do not vanish, no matter what. That... is my prayer..."

* * *

"There are no controls here!" Gray exclaimed in frustration.

"I guess it's back to plan A." Lucy sighed. "Beat the remaining Oracion Seis and the sealed guy."

"What do I do?" Wendy frowned in confusion. "I cured the poison, but Natsu-san is still like this..."

"Natsu gets sick on vehicles." Happy explained.

"Motion sickness?" Wendy muttered. "Then maybe a spell to fix his sense of balance will work." She created a light blue glow on her hands and pressed them over Natsu's ears. "Troia."

"Oh?" Natsu shot up in euphoria. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"I'm glad it worked." Wendy smiled.

"It's great!" Natsu cheered. "Teach me that magic, Wendy!"

"It's a sky magic, you won't be able to." Wendy shot his idea down.

"Read the atmosphere, moron." Gray scowled. "We still have to stop Nirvana. This room has on controls, so that idea's a bust."

"Stopping it aside, there's something weirder at work here." Charle frowned. "There's nobody here and Brain has been defeated. So why is this thing still moving?"

"An auto-pilot, perhaps?" Lucy mused tiredly. "The destination must have been set already."

"No way..." Wendy teared up. "Our guild..."

"Don't worry." Natsu reassured her. "It won't harm your guild. After all, I owe you, so I'm going to stop it. That's for sure!"

* * *

"Nirvana won't stop." Midnight smirked darkly. "Not as long as I am here."

* * *

NOTE: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks!

Next time: The Ultimate Deception. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	22. The Ultimate Deception

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Sorry for the long delay, but I got kinda bored with Fairy Tail and needed to revitalize my interest in the series. Nothing screams 'awesome' quite like Laxus pwning 5 elite mages without even trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Everyone!" A panicked man rushed into the tent-like building that was the Cait Shelter guild hall. "We have a problem! Nirvana is heading this way!"

"What?"

"Did the Allied Forces' operation fail?"

"Even with Jura, Lucy and Erza there..."

"Master!"

"Nabula..." The old man muttered, pouring himself a glass of sake, before turning and drinking from the bottle instead.

"Eh?"

"Don't drink straight from the bottle like that!"

"Nabula."

"Anyway..." Someone started, hoping to address the issue. "Nirvana is heading..."

"What?" The old man shouted, drink spilling from his mouth. "Is that true?"

"Please talk when your mouth is empty!"

"Nirvana is heading this way..." Master Roubaul mused, having finished drinking. "Is this fate or just a coincidence, nabula..."

"I hope Wendy is safe..." Someone muttered.

"Yeah..." Someone else agreed. "If something bad happens we won't be of any help."

"Don't worry." Roubaul advised, taking another drink and promptly spilling it. "Lighting magic is still alive! Nabula is shining more than ever!"

"Yeah!"

"It's not a coincidence though." A woman mused. "There's someone there who knew our true identity."

"Yeah." Her friend sighed. "That's why they're aiming here."

"Nabula..." Roubaul sighed.

"I've known him for so long, but I still have no clue what that means." The woman observed.

"Master, let's evacuate!" Someone suggested urgently. "Our barrier won't work on Nirvana!"

"You idiot!" Roubaul roared. "There are people fighting to stop it! If we believe they will prevail, then there is no reason to move from here!"

He sighed and reached for the bottle again. "Never mind... maybe it's just time we paid for our crimes..."

* * *

"Even though we're discussing stopping this thing, we still don't know how." Happy whined.

"How about we crash it?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy sighed. "The way you think never changes, does it?"

"Yeah." Gray scowled, glancing around. "How are you gonna crash something this huge?"

"It would seem that asking Brain would be the fastest way." Jura observed.

Charle frowned. "But will he tell us?"

"Maybe..." Wendy muttered to herself. "Maybe Jellal will..."

_Jellal? That guy is around here?_ Lucy frowned. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Wendy rushed off. "I have a clue so I'm going to look for it!"

"Wendy!" Charle ran off after her.

"I'm going to make sure they don't get in trouble." Lucy told the others, receiving nods before she too sped off. _Wendy... what did you mean about Jellal? I want answers._

_Everybody..._

The remaining mages started at the sudden voice.

_Can you hear me? It's me, Hot-Eye._

"Richard-dono!" Jura exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

_I regret to tell you this but I am not. I couldn't defeat Midnight. Please use your combined strength to take him down. The city should stop when you defeat him... he is below the king's square. Be careful... he's very, very strong..._

"Richard-dono..." Jura frowned. "Right below us?"

"A strong guy, he says..." Natsu grinned in anticipation. "I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

_Out of the six prayers only one is left. Make sure you win..._

* * *

Brain grinned, pressing two fingers to his forehead. "Stop Nirvana, please..."

"Hehehe..." He chuckled. "I won't be defeated so easily. I will not be..."

* * *

"There it is!"

"Alright!"

"Come out, you sleeping bastard!" Natsu shouted, pulling the large door open. He frowned when the room inside lit up. "What the..."

Jura paled. "It's a trap!"

* * *

Erza looked around. "What was that explosion right now?"

"It came from the King's Square." Jellal observed.

"Father is so nasty..." Midnight commented, drawing their attention as he approached. "To take away my fun like that..." He smirked. "You guys are the last prey I have. Let's have fun."

"Erza." Jellal took a step forward. "Please stand back."

* * *

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned, picking himself up. "It got me..."

"Are we still alive?" Gray choked out.

"Aye..."

"What's going on?" Natsu coughed. "That room exploded and then..."

Gray looked up at the rocky ceiling. "We've been buried? No... this is..."

"Phew!" Natsu gasped, breaking through the rock, before his eyes widened in shock.

Jura was standing amidst the smoke, his arms out to his sides and his entire form shaking.

"Old man!" Gray shouted. "You guarded us?"

Jura smiled. "You young people are so lively..." He observed, collapsing. "I'm glad... that... you're safe..."

"Jura!"

* * *

Wendy observed the empty streets. "I'm sure this thing is heading to Cait Shelter."

"Wendy..." Charle rasped. "I'm sorry... I can't fly anymore..."

"Oh." Wendy nodded. "That's fine. Sorry for pushing you so hard. Let's search for Jellal on foot."

"It shouldn't be hard." Charle observed as they landed. "You have a good sense of smell."

"Yeah, but..." Wendy hesitated. "This Jellal smells differently than the one I remember."

Charle frowned. "Regardless, let's go find him. He may be able to stop Nirvana, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So I was right." Lucy eyed Wendy sternly, walking up to them. "What's this I hear about Jellal?"

"Eeep!"

"Never mind." Lucy sighed. "For now let's just find him. We'll figure out what comes next after we do that, ok?"

"O-ok."

_Jellal, please be safe..._ Wendy hoped as the three sped down the street. _Even though you forgot about me, I have not forgotten you... not for a single day..._

* * *

Erza's eyes widened when Jellal's beaten form crashed to the ground.

Midnight smirked and glanced at the man. "Pathetic." He scoffed. "Have you forgotten your magic as well as your memory?

"Ugh..." Jellal struggled to push himself up.

"Oh? Still alive?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

_He defeated Jellal so easily..._ Erza glared at Midnight. _No... that self-destruction circle Jellal cast took more of his magic that I realized..._

"You know..." Midnight observed calmly. "I prefer seeing frightened faces, not resolute ones."

He scowled when Erza jumped at him and swung her sword, only for it to suddenly veer sideways, missing him completely. "Oh? Time for the main attraction now, Erza Scarlet?"

_The sword's direction changed? _Erza frowned, swinging at him again.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled. "Get away from him! He's too dangerous!"

Erza's eyes widened when her second attack missed Midnight by a wide margin. _Again?_

Midnight threw his palm out, causing Erza to skid back and her armor to turn into metal wrappings that began to tighten. Erza grit her teeth as her armor started to crush her. With a fierce ripping gesture, she requipped from her ruined armor into the Heaven's Wheel.

"I see." She scowled. "So that's how your magic works."

"Indeed." Midnight smiled. "My Magic Reflector has the power to twist and distort everything. It can deflect incoming magic the way it came, and by warping light it can even create illusions."

Jellal grit his teeth. "That's some magic all right."

Erza sighed and charged forward. "Here goes nothing."

"Didn't you hear me?" Midnight smirked. "Your magic will never reach me."

* * *

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. "His wounds are deep... you'd better not die on us, old man!"

"Dear me..." A new voice intoned. "That fool Brain mustered all the power he had left and still failed to take out more than one opponent... he brings shame to the Six Generals."

The group stared in shock at the talking skull-tipped staff.

"Oh well..." The staff sighed. "As long as Midnight remains, we will not be defeated. I suppose I'd better deal with you myself..."

"That's the staff that Brain was holding..." Gray muttered. "What's going on?"

Natsu growled, grabbing the staff's end and slamming it repeatedly into the floor. "Stop this damn city, you stupid stick!"

"You don't even know who that is, Natsu." Happy observed.

"I am the seventh member of Oracion Seis, Klodoa." The staff told them. "I have awakened form my slumber to eliminate y-"

"I-said-stop-it!" Natsu shouted, continuing to pummel the ground with the skull.

"The seventh of a group of six?"

"So we're just accepting the fact that it's a _talking staff_?"

Klodoa groaned, pulling himself out of Natsu's grip. "Such a violent brat... that guild will be coming into view any moment now. I suppose I could at least take out the trash before we arrive..."

"You mean Cait Shelter?" Gray demanded.

"Indeed." Klodoa sounded smug. "Crushing that guild is our vital starting point."

* * *

"Dance, my swords!" Erza commanded.

Midnight smirked, tilting his head and easily dodging a sword. "Did you think attacking with greater numbers would change something?" He asked calmly, deflecting the rest of the attacks at Erza. "I think I told you... I can deflect the attacks right back at the caster."

Erza grit her teeth, knocking all the swords away with the one in her hand. Midnight thrust his palm out, warping her armor into bindings and causing her to cough up some blood from the pressure.

"More..." He intoned. "I want to see more agony on your face... it's wonderful."

Erza scowled and threw her sword at him, causing him to once again easily dodge by tilting his body sideways.

"Spiral Pain!" He commanded, causing a whirlwind to surround Erza. Soon after, the winds cleared and Erza's battered body fell to the ground.

"Done already?" Midnight chuckled.

"No..." Jellal gasped, pushing himself up. "Such strength..."

"Please don't go dying just yet, Erza Scarlet." Midnight requested. "I'd like you to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter."

Jellal frowned. "Cait Shelter?"

"The first of our destinations." Midnight confirmed.

"But why there?"

"Nirvana was created many years ago by a race who wished to put an end to war, the Nirvit." Midnight explained. "However, Nirvana proved more dangerous than they initially thought. Because of that, they sealed away the magic they themselves created. Fearing the evil it could be used for, they continued to watch over for decades and centuries. A guild made up entirely from descendants of the Nirvit race... that is Cait Shelter."

* * *

"They possess the power to seal Nirvana away once again." Klodoa told Natsu and Gray. "Because of that, they must be destroyed."

* * *

"After all..." Midnight spread his arms wide. "We would not want this glorious power sealed away once more, would we? This power will allow us to throw the world into chaos! And it will also serve the function of teaching them a lesson. Throwing the Nirvit, who always clung to neutrality, into war."

"With the power of Nirvana, we will turn their hearts to darkness and make them turn on one another!" Midnight cackled. "Isn't it simply thrilling?"

Jellal scowled. "You're disgusting..."

"Don't start trying to act all righteous, Jellal." Midnight admonished him. "You yourself are filled with nothing but darkness. You are a foul, depraved, and evil man."

"That's not true..." Jellal rasped.

"Oh, but it is." Midnight laughed. "You forced children to work for you! You almost killed both Erza and the person who means the most to her! How many people do you think you have cast into misery? How many people have fallen to terror and wept in anguish thanks to what you've done?"

Jellal's eyes widened.

"Join us, Jellal." Midnight smirked, extending a hand. "You would make a wonderful member of the Six Generals."

"I..." Erza pushed herself up, requipping into her Robe of Yuen and holding a spear. "I know of the light hidden within you, Jellal."

"Erza..." Jellal looked up weakly.

"Oh?" Midnight smiled. "So you can still stand. You are as impressive as the rumors say, Titania. You truly are worth destroying!"

"I will put an end to your worthless plans." Erza scowled. "Without fail!"

"Come then, Erza." Midnight invited. "Let me see your true power. Your attack still won't reach me, though."

His eyes widened when Erza was suddenly in front of him, swinging her spear.

"You're fast, but that alone won't break my reflector." Midnight told her as the spear bounced off nothing. "See?"

Erza swung her free palm forward, slamming it into his chest and causing him to fly backwards, coughing violently as he crashed into a building.

"W-what?"

Erza held up two fingers. "Your magic has two weaknesses."

_Two weaknesses?_ Jellal's eyes widened. _In this short amount of time, she already..._

"First." Erza frowned. "You can refract magic and weapons, but you cannot warp the human body. If that was not the case, it would have been faster to attack my body instead of my armor."

"Tch." Midnight scoffed, picking himself up. "Even so, I could choke you to death if I wanted to."

Erza's robe clenched, tying her up tightly.

"The second weakness: this!" She glanced up, causing a multitude of swords to appear and hover above Midnight. The teen cried out in pain and fear when the weapons crashed down on him.

"While you were twisting my armor, you dodged my sword normally." Erza observed. "You didn't deflect it because your refraction can only affect one area, either the space that is around you or the one around your enemy. While you're using your magic on me, you cannot use it on yourself."

_Amazing..._ Jellal was in awe. _What incredible battle perception!_

"And besides that, my Robe of Yuen is an elastic armor." Erza commented, pulling herself free and restoring its original form. "Hmmm... including this armor, I guess it's three weaknesses."

"Shit!" Midnight wailed, punching the ground weakly. "I was so close..."

"Give up." Erza commanded. "It's clear who's victorious."

"If you had died a bit earlier..." Midnight gave an eerie grin. "You wouldn't have had to see this."

A gong rang throughout the ancient city. Erza and Jellal watched in shock as Midnight turned black and grew to a large size. "At midnight, my refraction reaches its peak!" He announced, turning into a demon-like figure.

"I don't care what will happen now!" He added, surging forward, creating a ball of dark energy in his hand and swinging it at Erza. The resulting explosion completely engulfed her and sent Jellal flying back. The man gasped in pain when a tentacle came out of nowhere and speared him through the stomach.

"Jellal!" Erza cried out, before the same thing happened to her.

"Oh, don't go dying on me so easily now." Midnight remarked. "This is where the fun really starts! AHAHAHA!"

"ERZA!"

Erza shot past human Midnight, lowering her spear as blood erupted from the teen's chest.

"What-what happened?" Jellal was in shock. "I was pierced through...and Erza..."

"My..." Midnight gasped. "My illusions didn't work?"

Jellal's jaw dropped. _That was an illusion?_

"Too bad for you." Erza commented, keeping her left eye closed. "Visual illusions don't work on me."

"That... that can't be..." Midnight raised his arms to the sky weakly. "I'm supposed... to be the strongest... even better than my father... a mage undefeated by anyone..."

"If you find people's suffering to be something amusing, then you will never reach that goal." Erza told him.

"My prayer..." Midnight sobbed. "I only wanted to sleep... in a quiet place..."

"This is..." Jellal was still in shock. "Erza..."

"If you don't want to lose to anyone, you must know your own weaknesses first." Erza finished. "And... you must always have kindness."

* * *

Natsu and Gray groaned when Klodoa smashed them both and sent them sprawling back.

"This guy..." Gray grit his teeth.

"He's just a stupid stick!" Natsu growled.

"Hm." Klodoa froze. "The Six Generals... have fallen?"

"Oh no!" The skull shouted, dropping the orb it had been clutching in its jaw. "This is not good! Now _he _will arrive!"

"He?" Natsu frowned.

"Must be that mystery person Lucy theorized about." Gray muttered.

Elsewhere, the tattoos on Brain's face vanished and the man opened his eyes.

"Ahhhh..." Klodoa whimpered.

"What's the deal, huh?"

"Brain has another personality." Klodoa told them. "There is the face he shows the world, which loves knowledge and calls itself 'Brain', and another hidden face, which goes by 'Zero' and loves nothing except destruction. Due to the intensity and danger that his power entails, Brain sealed that other existence away, using six keys."

"Those keys..." Gray was wide-eyed. "Is that what Oracion Seis is?"

"Due to the nature of this magic, when the Six Generals fall, Zero will arise once more..." Klodoa screamed when a shadowy form entered through a hole in the wall.

"W-welcome back!" He stuttered, falling in a bow. "Master Zero!"

"Ah, Klodoa." The newcomer sighed. "Things certainly have gotten interesting. Even that Midnight was defeated..."

"Yes, sir!" Klodoa shouted. "My deepest apologies!"

"At any rate..." Zero smiled. "This certainly is a refreshing feeling. This body, this voice, this power... it's all so nostalgic..." He threw his robe off. "I will take care of the rest. Stand back, Klodoa."

"O-of course!"

"Young brats..." Zero channeled magic around himself, forming a military-like outfit in place of Brain's robe. "It seems you've done quite a lot of damage to my guild. As master, I will have to retaliate."

Gray grinned in anticipation. "Getting pumped, are you, Natsu?"

"His magic power feels disgusting..." Natsu scowled. "Lucy would have loved to take on this guy. Too bad for her, we get to beat him up. I'm all fired up!"

"Hmmm..." Zero looked around. "Yes... I think the one who dared injure my body should die first."

"You asshole!" Gray shouted, preparing a spell. "You would really attack someone who can't move?"

"It matters little whether he can move or not." Zero observed gleefully, throwing a blast of green energy at Jura. "As long as he has physical form, destroying him is worth enjoying!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted, stopping the attack from reaching Jura.

The boy grit his teeth when his shield began to give way. "He's destroying my shield so easily?" He yelled when one attack broke through and crashed into him.

Zero blinked when Natsu was suddenly next to him. Giving a smirk, the man spun in place, dodging Natsu's fist before smashing his own into the boy's face, sending him smashing into a wall.

Zero smiled when he noticed Happy trembling in a corner. Making a simple motion, he watched as green energy shot from the ground and engulfed the Exceed.

_Perhaps I should retreat..._ Klodoa mused, trying not to panic as he flew out a window. _Hopefully he won't try to target me..._

"Tch." Zero scoffed, watching the city below. "How meaningless... Brain was truly a fool to target only this place. I... I want to destroy everything! Every last damn thing! This will be the first strike, but I need no reason! It has physical form, so I will eliminate it! That's all there is to it! Nirvana... fire!"

Light began to gather in a large hole at the front of the city.

* * *

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted, as she, Charle, and Lucy ran up to him and Erza.

Erza gave a sigh of relief. "I see you three are all right."

Jellal glanced at Lucy and Wendy. "Who are you two?"

Wendy looked down sadly. _I see... he really doesn't remember..._

Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly, before she turned to Erza. "Amnesia, right?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, she turned back to Jellal and stuck out a hand. "I'm Lucy, Erza's girlfriend and someone you almost killed. A pleasure to be working with you."

Erza and Jellal's eyes shot wide open. "W-what?" They stuttered in unison. Lucy started laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Erza." She started, once she calmed down. "A word, please."

Once they were out of earshot, Erza rounded on her lover. "What was that?" She asked, genuinely confused. "That was... completely not what I expected."

"Two things." Lucy held up two fingers. "One, if you hadn't killed him yet, that means he's a neutral or friendly unknown in this situation. That means he could prove useful and that there's no point to attacking him. Two, he has amnesia. That means I'm the only one of us two who remembers what he did to me. I'm not going to torment a possible ally by reminding him of something I got over."

"But you hate him!" Erza protested.

"You sound like you _want_ me to do something to him." Lucy smirked. "Yeah, I do. So? Sense and logic mean more to me than negative emotions."

"Right..." Erza blinked. "Well... ok then. And he's an ally. He tried helping me in my fight against Midnight."

"I see." Lucy turned to the teen's fallen body. "You truly are stupid. When I called you Erza's target, it was a warning and you should have known to avoid her. Instead you went chasing after someone who could easily defeat you." She turned back to Erza."It was easy, right?"

"Well..." Erza covered her left eye meaningfully. "Yeah, it actually was."

"Illusions, huh?"

"Exactly."

The air began to vibrate as Nirvana prepared to fire.

"Our guild!" Wendy wailed.

"Are they... firing Nirvana?" Erza shouted in disbelief.

"NO!" Wendy screamed. "STOOOOOP!"

A large burst of energy shot out of the walking city towards Cait Shelter. Lucy gave a defeated sigh as Zero's cackles resounded throughout the area.

The city shook as energy struck it and the beam tilted slightly, shifting and only grazing the top of the building as it shot into the sky. A second barrage of shots crashed into one of Nirvana's legs.

"Nirvana's leg..." Zero was confused. "But how?"

Erza looked up and her eyes widened. "That's... the magical bomber, Christina! And that's Draco helping it stay airborne!"

_Anyone! _Hibiki called out. _Can anyone hear me? If you're safe, please respond!_

_Hibiki! _Erza called back, while Lucy held a distraught Wendy and tried to calm her down. _This is Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. We're all fine!_

_I am just about safe as well... _Ichiya cut in, still tied to a stick and lying in some random place.

_Senpai! _Hibiki sounded elated._ Thank goodness._

"What's going on?" Erza asked. "I thought Christina was taken down."

_As you can probably see, Angel-san's spirit is holding Christina afloat. It doesn't have enough strength to hold it up and fly forward at the same time, so Leon-kun created makeshift wings to help with that. Ren and Sherry-san are helping Draco keep Christina airborne with their magic. Lastly, the attack was courtesy of Eve's Snow Magic._

Charle gaped up in wonder. "All of you..."

* * *

"I have never manipulated anything this large before..." Sherry groaned tiredly.

"This..." Ren rasped out, next to her. "This isn't heavy at all..."

"No!" Angel shouted, swaying from exhaustion. "I will not faint! I refuse to pass out here!" Draco roared in affirmation.

Inside the ship, Eve was paling. "I combined my magic with the missiles that were on the ship, but I still couldn't destroy even a single leg..." He sighed and slumped back. "And after that attack... I'm out of power. I can barely even move..."

* * *

Wendy gasped when Draco roared and vanished, causing the ship to start plummeting towards the forest.

* * *

"I'm afraid all of us here are exhausted." Hibiki sighed, hearing Angel slump to the floor in a faint. "We won't be able to attack again..."

"I'm sorry..." Sherry fell to her knees. "I can't go on..."

"Sherry!" Ren reached out to her. "You really push yourself too hard..."

"Don't worry about us!" Hibiki shouted. "Just listen! It took a while, but I managed to find the information we need in my Archive! I know how to stop Nirvana!"

_Really? _Erza called out.

"As you've seen, Nirvana has six leg-like structures, right? Well, those legs are actually valves drawing magic from the earth." Hibiki explained. "The lacryma crystals responsible for controlling the absorption process are located at the base of each leg. If you can destroy all six at the same time, Nirvana will stop! However, one at a time won't do. The other lacryma will simply regenerate the lost one."

"I'd like to coordinate the timing..." Hibiki sighed. "But I don't think my telepathy will hold out for that long... I uploaded an exact time into all of your heads! I know you can do it. I believe in you!"

_Yeah, we got it._ Lucy confirmed. _Twenty minutes, eh? That's how long Nirvana will charge for a second shot?_

_How utterly futile. _A new voice cut in, eliciting responses containing various degrees of shock.

_My name is Zero_. The man transmitted. _I am the master of Oracion Seis._

_Are you the one who was sealed away? _Lucy asked calmly.

_You're a sharp one. _Zero sounded amused. _First, allow me to compliment you all. I never would have imagined that one of you would have been able to use Archive the same way Brain did. Now, hear me! Mages of the light! I will hereby proceed to destroy everything!_

The man grinned. _I have started by destroying two of your comrades. A Fire Dragon Slayer and an ice user... oh, and maybe some cat thing as well._

Hibiki grit his teeth. "Natsu-kun and Gray-kun?"

_You're lying! _Wendy shouted.

Zero ignored her. _Now, I believe you said something about destroying all six lacryma at once?_ He burst into cackles. _Well, I myself stand in front of one of those six lacryma at this very moment! As long as I am here, you stand no chance of destroying all six at once!_

_They regenerate each other if not all are destroyed, correct?_ Lucy interrupted his tirade. _Tell me, Hibiki, if five were destroyed, how long would it take for the sixth to regenerate them?_

"Let me see..." Hibiki clicked things on his Archive for a few moments. "Approximately two hours."

_I have outwitted you, Zero. _Lucy sounded smug. _If you lose, we finish this in 20 minutes. If you win against whoever meets you, we'll have another 120 minutes to strike back._

Zero grit his teeth. _You think too highly of yourself, girl. Pray you don't meet me._ He snarled, dropping the connection.

* * *

"Wait!" Something occurred to Charle. "We don't have six mages! We don't have enough people to destroy all six lacryma! We don't even have five people for Lucy-san's back-up plan!"

"I..." Wendy stammered. "I don't know any destructive magic... I'm sorry..."

"We have three candidates here." Erza announced. "Is there anyone else who can move?"

_You have me, do you not? _Ichiya told them. _Even though I am tied up..._

"Ichiya-san!"

"That makes four!"

"Anyone else?"

"I have enough strength left to summon one or two spirits." Lucy sighed. "But on the off chance I confront Zero, I'd rather save that chance."

_This isn't good..._ Hibiki told them. _My magic is almost gone... I can't hold the connection..._

* * *

"Gray..." Leon scowled as his makeshift wing shattered. "Stand up... you are a proud student of Ur, aren't you? You cannot lose to this scum..."

* * *

"Natsu..." Erza and Wendy grit their teeth in unison.

"He-cat..." Charle added, sighing.

_Natsu-kun... _Hibiki mumbled. _Can you hear us?_

* * *

A fist smashed into the ground as Natsu pushed himself up. Behind him, Gray moaned in exhaustion as he forced himself to kneel. Happy was panting as he stood up shakily, struggling to lift his head.

"Sure we can!" The Dragon Slayer roared.

"You said..." Gray rasped. "To destroy all six lacryma... at the same time..."

"There's still eighteen minutes left..." Happy observed angrily. "We have to hurry... to protect Wendy and Charle's guild!"

_I'm almost out of energy..._ Hibiki told everyone. _I transmitted a map into each of your heads... the lacryma are numbered. Each of you decide on a number..._

Natsu grit his teeth. "Number one!"

"I'll take two." Gray added.

* * *

"I shall go to number three." Ichiya announced. "My perfume tells me it's the closest one to my location."

* * *

"The map is what told you!" Erza exclaimed, ignoring his whining about being corrected.

"Alright." Lucy grinned. "I'll take number four!"

"I will handle number five." Erza added. "Thanks to a certain someone, I'm well enough to do this."

Wendy smiled.

"Then I'll-" Jellal raised an eyebrow when Erza shushed him.

"You'll take six."

_Is there someone else there?_ Natsu demanded. _Who was that just now?_

"An ally." Lucy cut in.

"Natsu doesn't know about your situation yet." Erza told Jellal. "He still thinks you're an enemy, and he doesn't think as logically as Lucy. You should remain quiet."

* * *

Happy sighed when the communication was cut off. "He really was at his limit... anyway, we have six people! Whoever runs into Zero has to take him out! Everyone has their own places to go, so do not expect back-up!"

* * *

Natsu looked up when he reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large room. His eyes widened.

"Oh?" Zero smirked. "So you still live. What business might you have here, brat?"

Natsu grit his teeth in a smirk.

"Let's see who's going to get destroyed in the end..." He growled in anticipation. "Will it be you, or me?"

* * *

"Zero's at lacryma #1." Lucy announced, leaning against a wall calmly.

"What?" Wendy asked fearfully. "That's where Natsu-san went!"

"Natsu has a very good sense of smell." Lucy sighed. "He probably knew Zero was there and chose it for that reason."

"Then we should back him up!" Wendy protested. "If we fight him together-"

"Don't underestimate Natsu." Erza smiled. "We can trust him to handle this."

"Na...tsu..." Jellal muttered.

"Now, let's head for our assigned stations!" Erza announced, as she and Lucy turned to leave. "Lucy's is #4 and #5 is for me. Jellal, you're #6."

Erza turned back in concern when she heard Jellal stumble. "Jellal?"

"No..." The man waved her off. "It's nothing."

Erza nodded and ran off.

"Natsu..." Jellal grit his teeth and clutched his face as memories assaulted his mind. "Dragneel..."

* * *

Natsu roared, swinging a wild flaming punch at Zero. The red-eyed man smirked, easily dodging both the attack and the follow-up kick while holding his hands behind his back.

Natsu's cheeks puffed up and the boy released a burst of flames at Zero.

"Hm." Zero held out a hand, stopping the attack without effort. "Your movements are more impressive than before." He pointed two fingers at Natsu. "Dark Capriccio."

Natsu scowled, ducking under the attack which slammed into the ground and sank through it.

Zero made a hand motion. "Don't think my magic is the same as Brain's." He warned, as the attack shot out of the floor in front of Natsu and nailed him in the chin.

Laughing, Zero swung his hand and the attack veered sideways, hitting his opponent again.

"AHAHAHA!" Zero cackled, as he continued to assail Natsu from all directions. "Which of us will be destroyed, you ask? I think the answer to that is obvious!"

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu scowled, slamming a fiery hand into the oncoming beam of green light. "Iron Fist!"

His muscles strained as the attack pushed him backwards. Snarling, he forced his arm forward, causing the attack to disperse.

"Stopping a magic designed to pierce head-on like that..." Zero watched the panting boy with amusement. "Very interesting."

His eyes widened when a burst of flame crashed into Natsu, sending him flying backwards. Two pairs of eyes shot to one of the hallways leading to the room.

"Who's there?" Zero called out.

Natsu glared at the new arrival. "Jellal..."

The man smirked.

"You..." Zero smiled at this turn of events. "So, your memories have returned..."

"Yeah..." Jellal announced smugly.

"Jellal!" Natsu roared furiously, leaping at him. Jellal made a simple gesture and Natsu crashed into the floor meters away from him.

"Fire won't work on me." Natsu snarled, picking himself up.

"I know that." Jellal agreed. "I remembered..." His smirk turned into a soft smile. "The ray of hope known as Natsu..."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic can be amplified." Jellal explained. "By using the power of fire..."

"You..." Zero sighed. "You didn't get all your memories back after all."

"As I said, all I can remember is 'Natsu'." Jellal countered. "Nirvana will be stopped. That will never change, Zero."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'memories'?"

"I have no memory of anything before waking up in this place." Jellal told him. "I do know I was a terrible person, but I have no recollection of that. I know I've inflicted grievous scars to you, Lucy, and Erza... but right now, I want to help save Wendy's guild. I want to stop Nirvana. I want to be of help!"

"Bullshit!" Natsu roared, smashing his fist into Jellal's face. "You're saying you forgot all that? What are you playing at, pretending to be my friend?"

"You and Lucy truly are different..." Jellal chuckled weakly. "She told me exactly what I've done to her, before she smiled and stuck out her hand to me in acceptance..." He grit his teeth. "For now, Natsu... just accept my flames..."

"I am not Lucy! I'll never forget!" Natsu exclaimed. "Not how you made Erza cry!"

"Geez..." Zero sighed. "If you two want to fight, can you do it somewhere else?" He pointed at them and shot a beam of green light. "You two are annoying."

Jellal's eyes widened. Pushing Natsu back, he leapt in front of him and crossed his arms in an 'X', getting hit with the attack straight on, much to Natsu's shock. He grit his teeth as a flash of memory including a blond girl blocking his own attack from reaching a redhead passed through his mind.

Natsu's eyes widened when Jellal collapsed. "You..."

"You can kill me at any time, since I'm already this worn out..." Jellal smiled, raising his hand and forming a golden orb in it. "But right now... take this power and defeat that guy."

Natsu stared at the offered flame. "It's... golden..."

* * *

"You sure you can do this, Wendy?" Charle asked. "Lucy-san did offer to send one of her Spirits here, you know."

"It's something I have to do." Wendy clenched a small fist resolutely, recalling a certain conversation she had earlier.

* * *

_Wendy looked up at the amnesiac man. "You're not well, Jellal?"_

"_No..." Jellal sighed. "But you can use healing magic, right?"_

_Wendy nodded._

"_In that case, can you go heal Natsu who's fighting with Zero?"_

"_I..."_

"_Don't be stupid!" Charle protested vehemently. "She's used her healing magic too may times already today! She can't use any more than this!"_

"_I see." Jellal observed. "Then I'll be the one to heal Natsu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I remembered now..." Jellal smiled. "The unlimited power of the man named Natsu... the power of hope."_

_He knelt down to Wendy's level. "Can you destroy the 6th lacryma in my place, Wendy?"_

"_Um..." Wendy stammered. "I..."_

"_You can do it." Jellal reassured her. "Dragon Slayer magic has massive destructive potential intended as a weapon against dragons. Eat the air... no, the sky..." _

"_You also have the power of dragons resting inside you." Jellal told her._

* * *

"The power of the dragon inside me..." Wendy frowned, concentrating. "Is to protect my own guild! Please, Grandine! Lend me your power!"

* * *

"Lacryma #4." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the staff hovering in front of it. "And what are you? You're not Zero."

"Another youngster?" Klodoa sighed. "Little girl, I am Klodoa. The right hand of Master Zero and-"

"How pathetic." Lucy sighed, having incinerated Klodoa in an orb of violet light. "To actually sick a talking staff on me... this Zero guy is seriously underestimating me here."

An eerie smile lit up her face. "Excellent." She commented, twirling a key.

* * *

"This is the Flame of Rebuke." Jellal told Natsu. "I won't ask for your forgiveness... but I do want you to accept this power. I believe in you. I'll believe in the man... who Erza believes in."

Natsu stared at Jellal for a moment, before grasping the lit hand. Golden fire immediately engulfed him, and he wasted no time scooping it up and swallowing it.

"Finish him off..." Jellal requested.

Natsu turned away from him and wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the meal." He scowled. "I've received it now, Jellal!"

"The Flame of Rebuke?" Zero scoffed. "All it did was make you a fellow sinner."

"The mages of Fairy Tail are already used to sin. I know for a fact there are some among us who have killed." Natsu glared at Zero. "However, the true sin is to avert your eyes away... and to stop trusting in other people!"

Zero gasped when Natsu slammed a fist into his stomach. The boy growled and smashed his other hand into Zero, knocking him down and flipping over him to land standing several meters away.

"Tch." The leader of Oracion Seis grunted, sending a Dark Capriccio attack at Natsu. Much to his shock, Natsu simply knocked it aside with a wave of his hand.

"That light..." Zero paled when energy surrounded Natsu and his skin shifted to resemble scales. "Dragon Force?"

"This power... it feels similar to when I ate Etherion..." Natsu glanced down at his hand. "This is great. I feel like my power has doubled, or even tripled..."

Zero frowned. _Dragon Slayer's final form. That magic power is said to equal the power dragons have to destroy everything. Destroy..._

His frown turned into a smirk. "Interesting." He called. "Come, dragon's power!"

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted, charging forward.

Zero grinned, blocking the oncoming attack with one arm and raising the other. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Dark Gravity!" Zero shouted, smashing Natsu through the floors below them all the way to the outside. Natsu grit his teeth, having rolled away at the last level before he could fall out of Nirvana. Seeing Zero closing in on him, he jumped back. Zero countered the evasion by shooting out a beam of green energy at him, which he leapt over. His cheeks puffed up before he spat out a gust of flames at Zero.

The man grinned insanely, charging straight through them and blasting out an arc of dark energy as he closed in on Natsu. The boy screamed as he was knocked back. Zero didn't even blink, he merely spun on the spot and sent a barrage of small bullets at Natsu.

Natsu glared at Zero, charging forward with a fiery punch. Zero smirked, easily blocking it with his elbow.

"Looks like you still can't control that power!" He crowed, smashing his free hand into the boy and sending him crashing into a wall.

"Is this all you've got?" He mocked Natsu, kicking him. "Where's your dragon power? Is the power the dragons used to rule the ancient world this weak?"

Natsu yelled out in pain as he was sent through a wall.

"I am the Master of Oracion Seis, Zero." The man remarked, walking in after him. "There's no way a mere grunt like you could stand up to me. Even that little girl of a guild master you have would stand no chance. On your own, there is no hope of you winning."

"I'm not alone..." Natsu rasped, pushing himself up.

"Hm?"

"I can feel it..." He leaned on his knee, steadying himself. "Everybody's voice... everybody's feelings..."

_Whatever you're doing, go ahead..._

_We'll be fine. Run, Salamander._

_How is the plan going? Did you beat Cobra yet?_

_I'm glad... that... you're safe..._

_Natsu-kun... Can you hear us?_

_Don't underestimate Natsu. We can trust him to handle this. _

_I'll believe in the man... who Erza believes in._

"It's not only my power... everyone's feelings are supporting me..." Natsu grit his teeth. "They're keeping me standing up now!" Natsu roared, magic power exploding around him. "My comrades' power is running through my whole body!"

"Such a shame..." Zero began to spin his hands slowly. "To tear you to pieces like this... it was fun fighting you, but I've had enough. I'll give you the best of nothingness... using my ultimate magic."

Natsu growled, preparing an attack of his own. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." He formed an arc of fire in his hands and leapt at Zero. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Genesis Zero!" Zero finished his spell. "Vanish. To the far nothingness beyond!"

* * *

"It's time!" Gray shouted, slamming his fist into his palm and beginning to form ice. "I'm counting on you guys!"

Happy watched as several lances of ice sped towards the lacryma.

* * *

"Nggghhhh..." Ichiya grit his teeth as a magic perfume caused him to grow. "Power Perfume to the max!"

* * *

"I guess I should start..." Lucy held out her hands and Caelum's swords appeared in them, before the girl charged forward. "Spirit Blade..."

* * *

Erza scowled as she requipped a large sword to her hand. _Natsu..._

* * *

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy took a deep breath, using the technique for the first time in her life. "Roar!"

* * *

"This is the end of the history before me!" Zero announced, having finished his spell. "It's the beginning of a new world of nothing! Open, Gate of Wailing Specters!"

A score of formless wraiths shot out of Zero's magic and flew towards Natsu.

"Nil wanderers!" Zero called to them. "Take his soul! Take the memories of him, devour his existence!" He laughed as the spirits closed in on Natsu. "Disappear before the name of Zero!"

Natsu grit his teeth, struggling to push the wave of wraiths back. Zero's eyes widened in fear when the spirit wave ignited and burnt away, with Natsu ripping himself free in a burst of fire.

"This golden flame..." Zero paled as Natsu dispelled the rest of the spell. "Is he burning through my magic?"

He took an involuntary step backwards when he saw the image of a dragon appear over Natsu.

_To defeat a dragon..._ Zero burst in a cold sweat. _One must be a mage possessing equal strength... this is... a real... Dragon Slayer!_

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." Natsu intoned as the golden fire surrounded him completely. "The Hidden Form... Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!"

Zero screamed in pain when Natsu crashed into him and shot up through the ceiling, using him as a makeshift ram to smash through floors until he reached the lacryma room. With a final roar, Natsu swung himself forward and slammed Zero through the lacryma in the middle of the large room.

In five different rooms, cheers and shouts of victory erupted as the mages destroyed their assigned targets. The large structure of Nirvana began to sway as the legs supporting it fell away and the entire construct started crumbling.

_Just like I thought..._ Jellal smirked. _That man can always defy expectations..._

His eyes widened when Natsu collapsed from exhaustion and rocks fell on him.

"Natsu!"

Elsewhere, the other mages were facing similar difficulties.

* * *

"Charle, I can't keep up!" Wendy shouted in fear.

"This way!" Charle insisted, stubbornly pulling Wendy forward. Her eyes widened when Wendy tripped and fell to the ground, a large piece of a wall about to crash on her.

"Wendy!"

"Hmph." A large man grunted, easily pushing the rock away as he held Wendy and Charle close to himself protectively.

"Jura-san!"

* * *

"Here goes nothing!" Gray ran over to the edge of Nirvana and jumped off without hesitating, tucking himself into a ball as he crashed into the ground and rolled a few meters forward before stopping.

"That was dangerous." He remarked, standing up and brushing himself off. He turned to the others, who landed near him. "Is everyone ok?"

"Well, I made it." Lucy muttered.

"Erza-san!" Ichiya ran out of the smoke, still unnaturally large. "Thank goodness!"

"What's with that body?" Erza exclaimed, kicking him away.

"I don't see Natsu-san anywhere." Jura commented, looking around.

"Jellal's not here either!" Wendy sounded frantic.

"Tch." Gray sat down and leaned against a tree. "What happened to that flame head?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow when the ground near her began to churn. In an eruption of softened earth, Hot-Eye stood up, holding an unconscious Jellal and a bewildered Natsu.

"Love shall always help your comrades!" He declared. "Right?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Isn't he one of the Oracion Seis?" Charle asked Jura.

"Don't worry, he's an ally." The man smirked. "It's a long story."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy crashed into his middle, hugging him tightly. "You really did protect it..." A tear ran from her visible eye. "Just like you promised... Thank you for saving our guild!"

"Wasn't that everyone's power right now?" Natsu grinned. "Including your own, Wendy?" He chuckled. "Come on, put some energy into it and gimme a high five!"

Wendy looked around the smiling faces surrounding her. "Yeah!" She cheered, slamming her hand into Natsu's.

"The most important thing is that everyone is safe." Jura declared proudly. "Everyone... you did a truly excellent job."

"This marks the end of our operation." Ichiya added.

Gray glanced at Jellal. "So who's that guy? Is he one of the Blue Pegasus guys?"

"That's Jellal." Erza frowned. "But he's not the Jellal from before."

"He lost his memories." Wendy explained. "He's back to being a good-natured person now."

"I want to thank you for your help first." Erza smiled, walking up o the withdrawn man.

"Erza..." Jellal sighed. "No... there's no need to thank me."

"What are you going to do now?" Erza asked, leaning against a wall next to him.

"I don't know..." He looked down. "I'm sure that the answer to that won't be easy to find... furthermore, I'm afraid that my memories will return..."

"I'm here for you." Erza told him with certainty. "Even if that hatred was to return, the current you won't vanish."

Lucy frowned at the markings that suddenly spread across the ground. "Sorry to interrupt." She shot at Erza curtly, grabbing Jellal and slamming something into the back of his neck. Before either of them could see what the object was, Lucy had already incinerated it in an orb of violet energy.

"What is this?" Ichiya pressed against a rune wall. "A spell?"

Gray grit his teeth. "We're trapped... when did this happen?"

Wendy was puzzled. "What's going on?"

"There will be no more violence." A new voice announced. "So please refrain from moving for a short while."

"I am the head of the newly reformed Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit." The man told them. "My name is Lahar."

"So the Council has reformed, huh..."

"We were reborn in order to enforce laws and justice." Lahar explained. "We will not forgive any form of misconduct."

"None of us have done anything wrong!" Happy protested.

"Our purpose is to arrest Oracion Seis." Lahar sounded grim. "There is one of them among you, correct? Would the man known as Hot-Eye come over here, please?"

"Wait!" Jura objected.

"It's alright, Jura." Hot-Eye sighed. "My good nature may have awoken, but that does not erase the sins of my past. In order to start over I must make things right first."

"I see." Jura nodded. "In that case, I shall search for your younger brother in your place."

Hot-Eye was shocked. "Really?"

"Of course." Jura smiled. "First, tell me his name."

"His name is Wally." Hot-Eye told him. "Wally Buchanan."

Erza's eyes widened. "Wally?" She cut in, remembering a not-so-well-rounded man. "I know him!"

Both men turned to her in shock. "What?"

"He's a friend. "Erza smiled fondly. "He's doing well. Last I heard, he was traveling across the continent."

"Sniff..." Hot-Eye began to cry as he fell to his knees. "Even though I am one who only recently turned to the light, it has already granted such a miracle to me?" He sounded disbelieving. "Thank you... thank you!"

"Regarding the woman called Angel, the Council has voted to place her in Fairy Tail's care for now." Lahar spoke again as Hot-Eye was led towards a cart. "She has, despite her past history, committed no crimes over the past three months she has been with Fairy Tail. The Council has decided to let this condition remain as long as she does not revert to being a criminal."

"Great." Gray grunted. "Now can you take this barrier down?"

"No." Lahar shook his head. "Our goal was not just Oracion Seis. Infiltrating the Council... causing its' destruction... firing Etherion. There is a far greater villain among you." He pointed to the man in question. "Jellal. Come with us! We have authorization to eliminate you if you resist."

"That's-" Wendy began to protest, before Lucy motioned for everyone to be silent and stepped forward. "That would be a reasonable request." She began. "That is, of course, if the person with us was actually Jellal."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Are you saying that is not Jellal?" Lahar asked in confusion.

"He is not." Lucy smirked. "The person you see is known as Siegrain."

"But Siegrain _was_ Jellal!" Lahar protested. "Siegrain was a thought projection of the real Jellal!"

"The Siegrain from the council was a thought projection." Lucy agreed. "However, Jellal got the idea because of his _real_ twin brother, the man you see standing before you. He has been a member of Fairy Tail for most of the time that a fake Siegrain attended the Council."

"If that is true, then why does the Council not have any records of Siegrain being in Fairy Tail?" Lahar countered.

Lucy was prepared for that as well. "They do. I believe the name he's commonly known by is Mystogan."

Lahar's jaw dropped. "That man is Mystogan?"

Lucy nodded. "He's just not dressed the way he usually appears."

"It makes sense, boss." Lahar's second-in-command whispered to him. "If Mystogan looks just like Jellal, no wonder he kept his face covered. He would have constantly been mistaken for his evil twin brother. Furthermore, we have reports that Jellal almost killed Heartfilia. If that was really him, she wouldn't save him from us."

"I will need to see some proof." Lahar stated. "His guild mark will do."

Erza sighed in defeat. "He doesn't-"

"Of course." Lucy interrupted her, dragging Jellal forward and showing Lahar a black Fairy Tail mark on the back of his neck.

Lahar sighed. "Very well. I shall report what I've discovered here to the Council, so they know not to persecute you." He nodded to Jellal. "You're free to show your face in public now, but I would recommend you keep it hidden anyway. Your brother has lots of enemies."

Shocked, Jellal could do nothing but nod. "I shall keep that in mind. Thank you, Captain."

* * *

"That was nice of them." Lucy observed. "To repair my clothes like that..."

"That outfit of yours is not cute at all." Sherry told her. "I will always be cuter."

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"The whole community here is part of the guild." Wendy explained. "Fabric-working is something of a local specialty."

"So the things the others are wearing belong to a style unique to the Nirvit then?" Lucy asked curiously, slipping the black vest over her bra.

"Come to think of it, that might be right." Wendy mused thoughtfully.

"That's right." Sherry realized. "You weren't aware that the guild was made up of the Nirvits' descendants."

"I joined the guild from outside, that's why." Wendy clarified.

"I for one am glad you're not just walking around in just a bra and pants anymore, Cy." Erza breathed in relief. "Do you know how distracting that was?"

"You have no class at all."

"Shut up, doll bitch."

"Incidentally..." Sherry turned to Wendy, ignoring a fuming blond girl. "How long has Cait Shelter been a member of the guild union? I'm ashamed to say it, but I've never heard the name before now."

"I have to agree with doll bitch." Lucy sighed. "I had no idea who Roubaul was when I went to the guild masters' meeting."

"Is that right..." Wendy smiled. "Our guild isn't really well-known, is it?"

"You guys..." Charle walked into the tent. "Everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

"Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. And you, Wendy and Charle." Roubaul started, with the rest of Cait Shelter behind him. "Congratulations on defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a member of the local union of guilds I, Roubaul, offer you my thanks. Thank you. Thank you so much, nabula."

"You are most welcome, Master Roubaul!" Ichiya exclaimed. "The conflict with Oracion Seis was one fierce battle after another! It was not an easy task at all! Yet our bonds of comradeship ultimately led to our victory!"

"That's our sensei!" The Trimens cheered.

"He just loves stealing the spotlight..." Gray muttered.

Angel was confused. "Did he even defeat anyone?"

Jura glanced down at Leon and Sherry. "Both of you did great."

"Well, it's all over." Sherry smiled.

"Jura-san..." Leon blinked at the praise.

"I think this calls for a party!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye, sir!"

"Ichiya..." The man was singing into a carrot, pretending to hold a microphone.

"Ichiya..." The Trimens chorused.

"The shining star..."

"The shining star..."

"A party, huh..." Gray smirked, somehow bare from the waist up.

"Heh..." Leon chuckled, standing next to him in the same state of undress.

Angel sighed, slapping them both upside the head. "Stop stripping, both of you!"

"Now, friends from Cait Shelter!" Ichiya turned to the group. "Will you join...us..." He trailed off as he noticed the stoic and serious faces they had.

"My friends." Roubaul spoke again. "I must sincerely apologize to you all for concealing the truth of the Nirvit tribe."

"That's why you ruined the mood?"

"Seriously, we don't mind..."

Wendy looked up at him. "I don't mind either, Master."

"Everyone..." Roubaul sighed. "I ask that you listen carefully to what I say next. First of all, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit Tribe... we _are_ the Nirvit tribe. The man responsible for creating Nirvana 400 years ago... was I."

That statement was greeted by dropped jaws and raised eyebrows.

"Four hundred years ago, in the hope of putting an end to the wars ravaging the world, I created the Reversal Magic, Nirvana." Roubaul explained. "Nirvana became our home and nation, a symbol of peace for many long years. However, a great power will always be opposed... for all the darkness that Nirvana turned into light, it took more and more darkness upon itself."

"It is a matter of balance." He told them. "It was impossible to simply change people's natures from darkness to light. Where there is darkness, there must be light... and the other way around. The darkness that was taken away from Nirvana's targets came to settle on the Nirvits themselves."

Wendy began to tremble. "No..."

"It was hell." Roubaul 's voice turned grim. "We fought among ourselves, almost to extinction. In the end, I was the only one to survive." He sighed. "No... even that is not fully accurate. Even my own body perished many years ago. I remain here as a mere spirit. In order to atone for my sin, and in the hope of finding someone with power I didn't have, who could destroy Nirvana in my stead... I have watched over this place for 400 years." He looked over the group. "And now... my task is finally over."

The gathered mages watched in shock as members of Cait Shelter began to vanish into thin air.

"What is this?" Wendy looked around frantically. "Why are you..."

"What's going on here?" Hibiki grit his teeth. "They're all vanishing!"

"No!" Wendy wailed. "You can't! You can't just disappear!"

"I must apologize for deceiving you all this time, Wendy." Roubaul lowered his head. "All the members of this guild were just an illusion I created."

Natsu's jaw dropped."What?"

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Leon looked around in shock.

Jura sounded amazed. "Such frightful magical power..."

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone is this abandoned village. Until seven years ago, when a boy came to me, asking me to take care of his friend." Roubaul continued. "I was so shocked by his clear, honest gaze, that I couldn't help but agree. Even though I had sworn to live a life of solitude, I took the girl in..."

* * *

"_Old man..." Wendy whispered, waking up. "Where... am I?"_

_Roubaul raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean?"_

"_Jellal..." Wendy teared up. "He said he was going to take me to a guild..."_

"_This... this is a guild!" Roubaul exclaimed, trying to hide his panic. "A wonderful guild of mages!"_

"_Really?" Wendy's face lit up in happiness and excitement._

"_Step out of here and take a look around." Roubaul motioned to the door. "Everyone's waiting to meet you!"_

* * *

"And so I created a guild of illusory companions." Roubaul finished.

"A guild created for the sake of one person..." Lucy's eyes widened. "Such an impressive feat..."

"No!" Wendy shook her head tearfully. "I don't want to hear this!"

"Wendy, Charle... you no longer have any need of illusory companions." Roubaul gave a wide smile. "You have found yourselves true companions now!"

"Your future awaits you..." He added as he began to vanish. "This is only the beginning. Everyone... thank you so much. Please take good care of Wendy and Charle."

Wendy fell to her knees. "Master!"

Lucy sighed, walking forward and kneeling next to Wendy. "It's always sad to part with those you love..." She started, remembering a smiling white-haired girl. "But your friends can help you bear that sadness. Come with us..." Lucy smiled. "To Fairy Tail."

"Lucy-nee..." Wendy wiped her tears away. "Sorry. I forgot you-"

"It's alright." Lucy soothed, pulling the smaller girl close into a hug. "I missed being a big sister."

* * *

"The sea breeze on these ships is really the best..." Natsu gave a blissful smile, running back and forth on the deck. "These vehicles are amazing!"

"The Troia will wear off soon, you know." Wendy cautioned him.

As if on cue, Natsu collapsed with his cheeks already puffing up. "Oof...c-cast it again, please..." He moaned.

"The effects will last less if it's used too often..." Wendy told him.

"Just let him suffer." Lucy and Gray chorused.

"Wendy and Charle, you're really joining Fairy Tail, right?" Happy asked the white Exceed.

"I'm only coming because Wendy said so..." Charle huffed.

"I'm so excited!" Wendy cheered. "I can't wait to join Lucy-nee's guild!"

Angel smirked, recalling how everyone else went back to their own guild. _Ren and Sherry seemed surprisingly reluctant to split up_.

Her smirk widened as she twirled a key ring with 83 silver keys on it. _ And I am so glad that Tares fool kept the keys of the Celestial Wizards he defeated. 55 new silver keys is a great prize indeed. Making contracts will be a pain though..._

* * *

"My name is Wendy, and this is Charle." Wendy bowed to the guild members. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer. Please take care of us!"

She looked around at the stunned faces and sighed. "I guess they don't believe me..."

"That's awesome!" Someone cheered and people began to clamor around her, shouting over each other.

"She's a Dragon Slayer!"

"That's so cool!"

"With Natsu and Gajeel, that makes three Dragon Slayers now!"

"Gh..." Gajeel glanced at Natsu and Happy, then at Wendy and Charle, and began to sweat. "C-cats..."

_They're Dragon Slayers like me... _ He grit his teeth, _So where's my cat? Why don't I have one?_

"And now that we're back..." Lucy raised a hand towards the ceiling. "Let's party!"

"It's a welcoming party for Wendy and Charle!" Makarov cheered. "Let's show them the spirit of Fairy Tail!"

"Mira-chan, pass the beer!"

"Gray-sama, you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"

"W-what's with that all of a sudden?"

"Yes! I'm all fired up!"

"Kyaa! My clothes!"

"Yeah, get used to it, Angel."

"Easy for you to say, your vest barely covers anything anyway!"

"Charle, do you want my fish?"

"I don't need it!"

"This place sure is fun, right, Charle?" Wendy looked around at the partying mages in amazement.

"It's too noisy..." Charle sighed.

Mystogan stared down at Wendy from the second floor for a moment, before wordlessly turning away and dissipating into mist.

* * *

"How's it going?" Lucy asked Wendy, having returned from a week-long mission. "Have you settled in yet?"

"Yep!" Wendy chirped.

"I'm intrigued about the idea of a girls' dorm." Charle added.

"Speaking of which, how come you don't live in the dorm, Lucy-nee?"

"Too expensive." Lucy sighed. "Besides, I'm out of the city more often than in, so I needed a place which accepts delayed payments. Mavis knows dorm mistress Erza doesn't allow that." She grumbled.

"Everyone!" A random mage ran into the guild. "There's trouble!"

Wendy looked up when bells began to ring around the city. "What's that?"

"Heh." Lucy smirked, standing next to her. "You're about to meet someone amazing!"

"Right on!" Elfman cheered.

"That sound..." Gray's face lit up. "It couldn't be?"

"It is!" Natsu was ecstatic. "Gildarts has come back!"

* * *

To those who are curious about what Natsu said, the members of Fairy Tail who have killed are Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Gildarts, and Gajeel.

REALLY IMPORTANT: Regarding the Edolas Arc, please take some time and vote on the poll I put on my profile. THE POLL WILL BE CLOSED IN THREE DAYS!

Next time: Earthland and Edolas. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Earthland and Edolas

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

**IMPORTANT**: Edolas Fairy Tail mages will be called simply by their names, unless their Earthland counterpart comes in contact with the Edolas Fairy Tail guild. For example, Edo-Jet will be simply called Jet, because Earthland Jet won't make an appearance. Also for example, Edo-Gray will be called Edo-Gray only when Earthland Gray is close by. Otherwise, he'll be simply called Gray. The same goes for everyone else, except for Angel. You'll see why.

**POLL RESULT:** The winner by a large margin was 'A quiet, withdrawn girl, excellent spy and infiltrator'. I hope my version of Edo-Lucy will satisfy everyone.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Wendy looked up at Lucy. "Gildarts?"

"I met him a few times and worked with him once." Lucy explained. "He's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!"

"Wow!" Wendy looked really excited. "It looks like a festival, right, Charle?"

"This guild really is too noisy..." Charle muttered.

"There is a reason for celebration." Mira smiled, walking up to them. "After all, it has been three years since he left."

"Three years? What was he doing?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Working, of course." Lucy told her. "See, there are S-rank jobs, and then there are SS-rank jobs. I tagged along with him on one of those and ended up being almost no help. I was simply too outclassed. Anyway, even harder than those are ten-year jobs, named so because nobody has succeeded in completing them in ten years. However, the truly incredible thing is... Gildarts is returning from a hundred-year quest."

Wendy's jaw dropped. "You mean... he went on a job no one could finish during the last century?"

"Exactly." Lucy's eyes lit up when alarms began to ring. "Come outside with me. There's something you should see."

Wendy stepped outside and watched in awe and shock as buildings rose and shifted around the city, leaving a wide straight path leading from the edge of the city all the way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "N-no way!"

"That's Magnolia's Gildarts Shift." Lucy laughed. "Gildarts uses magic that can smash anything he touches into pieces. Since his mind drifts a lot, there's been cases of him walking through people's houses without noticing. That's why they restructured the town."

"Wow!" Wendy was wide-eyed. "Isn't it amazing, Charle?"

"Yeah... amazingly stupid."

Natsu grinned when a figure became visible, making its' way down the road. "There he is!"

A tall, scruffy-looking man in a tattered cloak came into view. As the gathered mages watched, he scowled and gave a grumpy sigh.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as the man approached them. "Fight me!"

Mira smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Mh." The man grunted. "Miss, I'm pretty sure a guild called Fairy Tail was somewhere around here..."

"This is it!" Mira laughed. "And I'm Mirajane!"

"Mira?" Gildarts tilted his head, before his eyes widened and he looked around excitedly. "You look so different! And our guild has been completely renewed!"

"Gildarts!" Natsu charged forward.

"Oh, Natsu!" The man smirked. "Long time no see!"

"I said fight with me!"

"Maybe next time." Gildarts laughed, casually swinging an arm and knocking Natsu into the ceiling.

"I see your strength hasn't changed." Lucy smirked.

Gildarts turned to her. "You I remember. How's life treating you, Lucy?"

"Quite well." Lucy smiled. "I'm Fairy Tail's Fourth Master now."

"For real?" Gildarts' eyes widened. "Congratulations, then. I suppose that means I answer to you now."

"If you feel like it." Lucy chuckled. "I'm not too strict about that. However, since you brought it up... how did your mission go?"

"Ahahaha!" Gildarts burst into loud laughter. "Sorry. It was too difficult for me."

Jaws dropped.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Even Gildarts couldn't do it..."

"Lucy-nee said she was completely outclassed on an SS-rank, and that this man did most of the work there..." Wendy was shocked. "If he couldn't handle a hundred-year mission... what on Earth is that quest?"

"I see..." Lucy sighed. "Even you couldn't manage..."

"Yeah..." Gildarts turned towards Makarov. "You trusted me to handle it. Sorry for staining Fairy Tail's name, old man."

"No... it's good enough that you came back alive." Makarov told him. "As far as I know, you're the only person who even survived coming back from it."

"I'm going home. I need a rest." Gildarts looked up at the wooden ceiling. "Natsu. Come by my place later, I've got something for you."

"Well then..." He turned and walked through a wall, breaking it down as he passed through. "Later."

"Use the door!"

"The hundred-year quest, huh..." Lucy looked thoughtful. "Maybe in about 20 years I'll give it a shot."

* * *

"What do you think he got me?" Natsu asked Happy. "Maybe it's some rare flame from a foreign country?"

"Hey." He swung the door to Gildarts' shack open. "We're here. Thanks for inviting us!"

"Oh." Gildarts turned to them. "Welcome, Natsu and Happy.

"So tell me..." His tone turned teasing. "How's your relationship with Lisanna going?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be shy!" Gildarts laughed. "Come on, you can till me."

Natsu scowled. "You're lucky Lucy isn't here, she'd kill you. Difference in strength be damned."

Gildarts cringed. "What?"

"Lisanna died." Natsu spat. "Two years ago."

Gildarts paled. "S-seriously? I... I see..." He sounded shocked. "Damn. That's why Mira... Whoa. I'm sorry, Natsu..."

Natsu turned to leave. "If that's all you wanted, I'll be going."

"Natsu..." Gildarts motioned for him to wait. "I met a dragon during my mission."

Natsu broke out in a cold sweat. "What?"

"I don't think it's the one you told me about..." Gildarts sighed. "That one was black."

"Where?" Natsu choked out.

"At the sacred mountain Zonia." Gildarts told him. "It's the reason I failed this mission, dammit."

Natsu grit his teeth and rushed towards the door.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by going there?" Gildarts asked.

"I'll ask where Igneel is, of course!" Natsu snarled.

"That black dragon won't be there." Gildarts observed. "It's flying around the continent, maybe even the entire world..."

"There might still be some clue there!"

"Natsu, look at this." Gildarts unclasped his cloak and swept it sideways. Natsu gaped in fear at Gildarts' bandaged stomach and prosthetic arm and leg.

"Everything happened in a mere moment." Gildarts scowled. "It got my arm and leg, and a kidney too. I don't know about Igneel, but that black one... it is surely an enemy of humanity. And... a human can't beat it."

"T-that's..." Natsu grit his teeth. "That's what Dragon Slayers are there for! With my magic, a black dragon is..."

"I lost significant parts of my body. The Third wouldn't stand a chance. The _Fourth_ doesn't stand a chance." Gildarts warned him. "However, if you insist on going, I won't stop you."

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed, running out the door.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted after him.

"Happy." Gildarts smiled at the Exceed. "You're Natsu's partner, right? A human can't go up against that thing, but a dragon might make it. Perhaps one day, Natsu could..."

* * *

"There's three Dragon Slayers in this guild now..." Makarov told Lucy. "Porlyusica spoke to me about that... fate is about to make its' move."

* * *

"Shit!" Natsu sped along the riverbank. "Dammit!"

He cried out when he tripped and rolled down into the river. Sighing weakly, he looked up at the clear sky.

"Dad..." He muttered. "I wonder... how you're doing now..."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Gajeel frowned, studying a cat before he tossed it over his shoulder. "Nope. No good." He rumbled, stomping away.

"Dammit." He cursed, looking around the alleyway at the other cats. "Nothing..." He swayed with despair and fell to the ground. "Salamander and that newbie girl have cats..." He moaned. "I'm a Dragon Slayer like them, so why don't I have one?"

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a cat watching him calmly.

"Oh..." He began to smile with relief as the cat seemed to glow. "Yes..."

* * *

"The 7th of July, year X777?" Lucy repeated.

"That's right." Wendy nodded. "Natsu-san's and my dragon teachers both disappeared on the same day."

"I think Gajeel said his dragon vanished on that day too." Lucy mused thoughtfully.

Charle frowned. "Yeah, but what does that mean?"

"Maybe they went hiking." Lucy deadpanned.

Wendy blinked, not getting the joke. "You say strange things sometimes, Lucy-nee."

"Sarcasm is lost on you." Lucy grumbled. "Those three dragons all disappeared on the same day... I wonder where they are right now."

"Charle!" Happy ran over with a fish wrapped in a ribbon. "This is a fish I caught. I thought I could give it to you, Charle."

Charle turned her nose up at him. "I don't want it. I don't like fish."

"Oh?" Happy kept trying. "Then what do you like? Next time I'll-"

"Shut up!" Charle shouted. "Just stay away from me!" She ordered Happy, jumping off the table and walking away.

"Charle!" Wendy shouted after her. "Don't you think you're being too mean?"

_Happy... yeah, right._ Charle grit her teeth. _He's completely clueless..._

"Charle!" Happy ran after her. "Wait!"

"Even I haven't been so violently rejected..." Lucy mused. "Of course, back then I thought I liked boys."

Wendy sighed. "I wonder why Charle's so cold to him..."

* * *

"Charle!" Happy wailed. "Charle!"

"What do you want?" Charle scowled. "I told you to stay away from me, didn't I?"

"Did..." Happy looked down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"That's not it at all." Charle told him. "You can't protect Natsu."

"Eh?"

"I protect Wendy." Charle turned away from him. "I will protect her no matter what."

"I... I can protect Natsu too!" Happy shouted after her. "Natsu said I'm his ally!"

"You can't." Charle countered, as clouds began to gather over Magnolia. "You don't even know what you are, cat."

_Know what... I am? _Puzzled, Happy turned away and noticed Gajeel walking out of an alleyway, covered in scratches.

"What happened to you?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I finally found you, Charle!" Wendy sounded relieved.

"Wendy..." Charle sighed. "It's pouring. You'll catch a cold if you don't use an umbrella."

"Same goes for you, Charle." Wendy shot back, crouching down in front of the Exceed. "We just entered this guild, Charle. I really think you should try to get along better with everyone."

"No need for that." Charle declared. "As long as you're here, I don't need anyone else."

Wendy puffed up her cheeks in indignation. "That's what you always say, Charle!"

Both girls turned when they sensed someone approaching. Wendy looked up at the cloaked and masked staff-carrying man apprehensively. "Who are you?"

"Wendy." The man muttered.

"Eh?" Wendy frowned. "That voice..."

"To think you'd come to this guild..." The man pulled off the cloth covering his hair and face.

"Jellal?" Wendy sounded confused. "I thought you left on a mission two days ago... and you certainly weren't dressed like that."

Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "The other me is in Fairy Tail? What is the Fourth thinking?"

"Other you?" Charle repeated incredulously. "I know you aren't really Jellal, so why do you look like him? Does he really have a twin brother?"

"I am Fairy Tail's Mystogan." The man announced. "Seven years ago, knowing little of this world, I introduced myself to you as Jellal."

"Eh?"

"T-this world?"

Wendy gasped. "Y-you mean... you're the Jellal from seven years ago? I've been waiting so long... to see you again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have shown myself to you sooner." Mystogan sighed. "However, this is not the time to be rejoicing... we must leave this town at once."

He grunted, falling to one knee in pain. "I failed my mission... the Anima has grown too big..."

Clouds above them began to swirl.

"I can no longer suppress it with my power..." Mystogan added. "Magnolia will shortly disappear."

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy paled. "I don't understand..."

"It's going to end..." Mystogan grit his teeth. "That has already been decided. At the very least... I'd like to save you..."

"What about Fairy Tail?" Wendy shouted. "What about Lucy-nee and the rest of the guild?"

Mystogan sighed. "Unfortunately... they're all going to die."

Wendy stared at him for a moment, before running off.

"Wendy!"

"I have to tell everyone!" Wendy yelled.

"You cannot go!" Mystogan shouted after her. "At the very least, I can take you out of the town with me!"

"Me surviving alone?" Wendy repeated in disbelief. "Not happening. I am a part of Fairy Tail now!"

* * *

Cana grinned. "There's nothing better than a date with a boyfriend on rainy days like this one." She observed happily, hugging a large barrel of beer.

"Just make sure to leave some of your 'boyfriend' to serve to guests, ok?" Mira laughed.

"Huh?" Cana turned to the other woman, who was putting on a jacket. "Where are you off to in this weather, Mira?"

"Just to the church." Mira told her. "Elfman, I'll be off now!"

"If you're real men, you have to get stronger! You think you can protect Levy the way you are now?" Elfman scolded Jet and Droy. "You ended up wasting so much time that Levy had to clean things up by herself! C'mon, you tell them too, Nee-chan. These guys just keep screwing up!"

Mira smiled. "Don't worry, guys, I think you're doing your best!"

"Mira-chan!" Jet and Droy burst into happy tears.

"As much as you're capable of, that is."

"S-so cruel!"

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death..." Lucy realized. "That's right, it's been two years already, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mira sighed. "You wanna come, Lucy?"

"What? Oh, no. No." Lucy backed away. "It's a family thing. I'll go see her some other day."

"You are family." Mira shrugged. "But ok, another day it is then. See ya."

Lucy watched as Mira and Elfman left the guild hall. "Wendy reminds me of Lisanna a little..." She mused. "She certainly get along well with Natsu..." She glanced at the sleeping boy. "I wonder what Natsu's relationship with Lisanna would be now."

Gray sighed. "Can't you eat it any better?"

"Sorry..." Juvia muttered, trying to unstick her hands. "This is Juvia's first time eating this..."

"This is how you eat caramel franks." Gray told her, opening his mouth wide and taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Like this?" Juvia asked thickly, trying to copy him.

"It's not something that's meant to be eaten politely." Gray explained.

"But..." Juvia blushed. "Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to take her clothes off..."

Alzack and Bisca watched the scene in shock.

_How can I get him to be more proactive like that?_

_Someday, I'll get Bisca to..._

They made eye contact and promptly stiffened.

"T-the rain just won't let up, eh?"

"Y... yeah..."

"You two seem to be getting along well." Erza observed. "Treasure those moments. It'll help you avoid regret and lost chances." She advised them.

"Hey, Erza." Makarov called her over. "About that hundred-year quest... I was thinking you could give it a shot. You'll have to check with Lucy, but I think you have a chance there... so what do you say?"

"I think it's a worthwhile job." Erza nodded. "Especially if I take Lucy with me. Our chances of finishing it will be quite high then."

"I'm bored..." Lucy whined. "And this weather sucks... I wish something exciting would happen."

* * *

Wendy panted, sprinting towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. She cried out when she tripped and fell into a puddle. Her eyes widened when she picked herself up and glanced into the puddle, noticing the clouds above forming a vortex above the city.

"Everyone!" She cried out as she approached the guild building's gate. "We're in big trouble! The sky-"

She froze in shock when the guild hall and the surrounding buildings warped and dissipated into light and vanished before her eyes.

"W-what is this?" She screamed. "Everyone!"

The light cleared and the vortex faded, revealing Wendy surrounded by a flat, barren landscape.

"N-no way..." She looked around in fear. "I-it's all gone... the guild, the town... everything." She glanced at the shimmering ground in disbelief. "What happened?" She shouted out. "Is anyone here?"

"Someone, anyone..." She fell to the ground and burst into tears. "The town and the guild, everything disappeared... why am I the only one..."

Natsu burst out of the soil nearby. "W-what the... what happened?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy ran over to him.

"Wendy..." Natsu looked around. "Where are we?"

_I'm not the only one left..._ Wendy trembled. "You don't remember anything?"

"Well, I was asleep..." The boy mused.

"We... this is... where the guild was." Wendy choked out.

"What?"

"A hole in the sky opened and swallowed up everyone, including the town and the guild." Wendy sobbed. "We're the only ones left..."

Natsu frowned and examined her closely. "Did you hit your head somewhere, Wendy?"

"I'm serious!" Wendy protested, before realizing something. "Wait... could it be that only Dragon Slayers were left behind?"

"That's right." Charle cut in, hovering about a meter off the ground.

"Charle!" Wendy smiled. "You're all right!"

"I suppose." The Exceed mused. "Looks like the inherent magic of Dragon Slayers helped you two out. I'm glad at least you two survived."

"That's unforgivable! What about the others... wait..." Natsu's jaw dropped. "You mean they really did disappear?"

"They did." Charle nodded. "To be accurate, they were swallowed up and erased by the Anima."

"Anima..." Wendy whispered, confused.

"That hole in the sky was the gate to the world on the other side, Edolas." Charle clarified.

* * *

"Khaaah!" Lucy gasped, bursting out of Horologium with Angel following her. "Why did you have to squeeze two of us in there, Horologium? I couldn't breathe!"

"I felt a disturbance in the balance of space-time." The clock explained. "I decided that shielding you two from it was the best course of action. It helped that Angel was asleep right next to you."

"Besides, I prefer being cramped to..." Angel looked around and frowned. "Well... this."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What happened here?"

"Perhaps I can answer that." Mystogan walked up to them and pointed up. "Magnolia and Fairy Tail have been absorbed by the Anima you see above us."

Angel scowled. "That swirling vortex is the Anima?"

"It is." Mystogan nodded. "On the other side is my home world and the place responsible for this mess, the world of Edolas."

Angel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Mystogan sighed, handing both girls a medicine-like pill. "Eat those. They will allow you to use magic freely there. You would be helpless otherwise."

Lucy and Angel exchanged glances and swallowed the pills without hesitation.

"And now, I'll send you through the Anima to Edolas." Mystogan reached for a staff and the two girls began to hover and glow slightly. "Expect a few fellow members to help you out over there."

"Will do." Lucy saluted him. "You can count on us."

"I know." Mystogan smiled. "If anyone can do this, it's you... Guild Master."

* * *

"What are you going on about?" Natsu roared. "Where is everyone?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy held him back. "Do you know something about this, Charle? Why were you saved, anyway?"

"Natsu!" Happy interrupted, flying up to them. "What is this? Where's the town?"

"I came from Edolas, the world on the other side." Charle revealed to them. "So did the he-cat."

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy stammered.

"He and I..." Charle sighed and lowered her head. "Are the reason this town disappeared..."

"Edolas is a world separate from this one." She explained. "Right now, it's starting to lose its' magic."

Wendy frowned. "Losing its' magic?"

"Unlike in this world, in Edolas magic is limited." Charle told them. "If it keeps being used, the world itself will someday disappear. In order to save the limited magic supply, the king of Edolas developed a spell to absorb magic from another world, namely this one." Charle pointed up. "That spell is the hyper-dimensional space magic, Anima. It's that hole that just appeared in the sky."

"This plan, which started six years ago, involved opening Anima in various places around the world. However, it didn't yield the results they were hoping for." Charle continued. "Someone with knowledge of this went around closing the Anima from this side." _When I met Mystogan that time... I knew who he actually was... but I don't understand how it happened..._

"However, the Anima this time was simply too large." Charle sighed. "Without any sort of defense, Fairy Tail was swallowed easily."

"Why did they absorb Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Charle glanced at him in exasperation. "To provide Edolas with more magic."

"There are tons of powerful mages in Fairy Tail!" Wendy shouted in realization. "Is that why they targeted us?"

Charle nodded. "Exactly."

"How selfish can you bastards be?" Natsu shook his fist at the Anima. "Give everyone back, dammit!"

"And..." Happy looked confused. "That's mine and Charle's fault?"

"In a way." Charle told him. "We received a different mission from the kingdom of Edolas and were sent to this world..."

"That can't be!" Wendy protested. "You were born from an egg! In this world, not there!"

"Happy was too!" Natsu added. "I found him myself!"

"I've never been to Edolas. Like Wendy said, I was born and raised in this world." Charle sighed. "However, the knowledge about Edolas and our mission was placed in our brains. We should have both been aware of everything from the moment we were born!" Charle pointed at Happy furiously. "And yet, how can you somehow know nothing?"

"I..."

Charle spun away from his in disgust. "Anyway, that's how things are. Since we're beings from Edolas, this situation is our fault."

"Didn't you mention something about a different mission, Charle?" Wendy recalled.

"I can't say what it is." Charle announced.

"Tell me, Charle." Happy pleaded. "I want to know what I am."

"I just said I can't tell you anything about that!" Charle shouted at him. "Remember your place!"

"Alright, now that we've talked about this, what say we head out to this Edolas place already?" Natsu grinned in anticipation. "Everyone's over there, right? Then we've gotta go save them."

"I guess." Charle crossed her arms. "I think they're there, but I don't know if they can be saved. I don't even know if we'll be able to come back here."

Natsu had a counter for that. "If none of my friends are here, then there's nothing tying me to this place, is there?"

"Me too." Wendy nodded.

Happy teared up. "We can save everyone, right?"

"I'm also technically a member of Fairy Tail..." Charle sighed. "I'll feel guilty knowing this happened because of my homeland. Besides, it's not like I can't take you there..." She looked them over thoughtfully. "You have to promise a few things. One, I can give up my mission once we get there. Two, I can't risk being recognized by a member of the kingdom, so we'll have to disguise ourselves. And three, he-cat, you will not ask any more questions about our mission. Fourth, I've already told you all I know about Edolas. Don't expect me to be a navigator over there."

Natsu saluted. "Gotcha."

"And lastly..." Charle looked at them sternly. "If the he-cat and I do something resembling betrayal to you, kill us without hesitation." She ignored their shocked stares. "Understood?"

Wendy and Natsu exchanged nervous glaces.

"Let's go!" Charle commanded, sprouting wings and grabbing Wendy. "He-cat, grab Natsu and hold on tightly!"

"Are we gonna fly?"

"Our wings are meant to let us return to Edolas." Charle explained.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu grinned. "This is your homeland!"

"We're going to enter Edolas through the Anima!" Charle shouted. "Our wings will help us break through!"

The Anima closed mere seconds after they shot through.

* * *

Lucy and Angel stood at the edge of a cliff, looking out at a vast city below them.

"So this is Edolas..." Lucy mused thoughtfully. "The air feels different here..."

She frowned when her friend began to laugh loudly. "Angel?"

"AHAHAHA!" Angel cackled madly. "At last! After eight long years..." She grinned crazily. "I'm finally home!"

* * *

"Whoaaa..." Natsu gazed in awe at the multitude of floating rocks set against a greenish sky.

"This is Edolas..." Happy looked around in wonder. "My roots... it really is a different world..."

Everyone's eyes widened when Happy and Charle's wings faded out of existence and they dropped heavily through a ceiling into an empty house.

"What happened?" Happy moaned. "My wings suddenly..."

"I told you." Charle huffed. "You can't use magic freely here."

"You're right..." Wendy realized, feeling her magic restricted and unable to be used. "This feels weird."

Happy looked around. "This looks like some kind of storehouse."

"Perfect." Charle observed, eyeing the racks full of clothes. "We can stock up on disguises here."

"Natsu!" Happy tore him away from choosing a cloak and motioned to a metal helm on his head. "Look at this!"

Natsu glanced at Happy, then out the window behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, you guys!" He shot towards the glass. "Look at that! It's Fairy Tail!"

"Eh?"

Natsu and Happy were already outside, springing towards the tree-house. "The shape is different, but it's definitely Fairy Tail! It's gotta be!"

"Aye, sir!"

Charle sighed when they kicked the door open, somehow going unnoticed. "Hold on a minute!" She slammed them down towards the floor. "This seems suspicious..."

"Juvia's going off to work now." A formally-dressed rain mage announced.

"W-wait, Juvia-chan!" Gray reached out to her, wrapped in a ridiculous amount of coats. "I wanna go too... kinda."

"Just looking at you makes Juvia sweat..." Juvia observed. "Just how may layers are you wearing?"

She sighed and walked away from him. "Call me again when you're wearing less." She told him over her shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

"Work, work!" Nab rushed past a group of mages towards the request board.

"Nab, you need to rest once in a while." Someone advised him.

A scarred Jet scowled. "You're pathetic, Elfman!"

"You screwed up again?" Droy narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"S-sorry..." A pale Elfman lowered his head in shame. "I'm really embarrassed."

"Hey, look." Max pointed them out to Warren. "Two of Fairy Tail's strongest are lecturing Elfman again."

Warren smirked. "Don't overdo it, you two!"

"Cana-san!" A groomed and glasses-wearing Macao called out. "How about having a drink with us for once?"

"How many times must I tell you?" A richly-dressed girl blushed and gave a dainty smile, folding her hands in her lap. "I don't like alcohol."

Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Bis-Bis..." Alzack grinned, pulling a scantily-clad Bisca close to him.

"What, Al-Al?" The woman crooned.

"You know what you are?" Jet spat. "Pathetic, that's what!"

"Stop crying!" Droy added.

"I have a crush on Juvia-chan!" Gray shouted to no one in particular.

"Shut the hell up, Gray!" A slim Reedus scowled. "You're stuffing up the room!"

"W-what's going on here?" Natsu rasped out in disbelief. "Has everyone gone nuts?"

"Oh?" A woman with long and wavy white hair crouched down in front of the table they were hiding under and looked at them in confusion. "Travelers? Why don't you come out from under there and sit at a table normally? Hold on, I'll find one for you."

Unfortunately, that caught the attention of several others, including scary Jet and angry Droy.

"A-Angel?" Natsu paled.

"Angel?" The girl tilted her head to one side. "Never heard of someone with that name. No, I'm Sorano. Sorano Aguria. Pleasure to meet you."

Charle gaped at the scene in shock. "Just what is the meaning of all this?"

* * *

Lucy blinked. "Say that again."

"You heard right." Angel rolled her eyes. "Over eight years ago, I ended up getting sucked into one of those damn Anima and ended up in Earthland. I'm not certain how, but I swapped places with my counterpart from your world, one Sorano Aguria."

Lucy's eyes widened in understanding. "So that's why you never complained about watching over Yukino."

"Yeah..." Angel's gaze softened. "My Yukino died here at a very young age. I think I traded worlds with Earthland's Sorano because I really wanted to be in a world with her alive. I ended up in a small house with two dead people and a wailing Yukino. I'm guessing Earthland's Sorano must have wanted to escape to a safer place at the same time I wanted Yukino back. Anyway, once I ended up there I was so happy to see her again, even if she wasn't really my sister, that I pushed her out a window and walked out the front door, making the Tower of Heaven slave hunters think I was the only one there."

Angel sighed. "However, once I contacted her after leaving Oracion Seis, I was unable to tell her the truth. I pretended to be her real sister, because I didn't think her Sorano would ever return. Now, however, there's a chance of that happening. Once we get the others back, we can take Sorano along with all of Fairy Tail through whatever way we come up with."

Lucy nodded, still trying to sort out what she'd learned. "Right. I guess we could head down into the city below to find out more about this world."

Angel nodded. "Let's go.

"One more thing." Lucy added as they began walking. "What's your real name?"

Angel smiled. "Sorano Tanaka, I think. It's been ages since I used it."

* * *

"What the hell happened to everyone?" Natsu shouted.

Happy seemed broken. "Awawawa..."

"Angel-san doesn't act so nice..." Wendy looked confused. "And her hair was much shorter..."

"Who is this Angel?" Sorano frowned, motioning for them to come out from hiding. Once they straightened up, she glanced at Natsu in surprise and recognition. "Natsu-kun?"

"Natsu-_kun_?" Happy repeated in disbelief.

"It is you, Natsu-kun!" Sorano brightened. "Hey, Gray-kun, your best friend is back!"

"Seriously?" The overdressed Gray wandered over.

"What's with those clothes?" Macao asked, adjusting his glasses. "And what's with the little girl and the cats?"

"Lucy-chan!" Sorano called up. "Natsu-kun is back! Aren't you going to come down?"

A blond girl clad completely in black and with a grayish cloak dropped down from a rafter silently. Natsu gulped as she stared at him unnervingly, before her gaze softened and she gave him a relieved smile before walking off.

"W-what was that?" Natsu's jaw dropped. "That's not like Lucy at all!"

"You've been away too long if you forgot Lucy-chan's mannerisms." Sorano stated worriedly. "You should know Lucy-chan hates to talk."

"Sniff..." Elfman wiped away a tear.

"How long will you keep crying?" Jet and Droy shouted in unison.

"I'm glad you're all right, Natsu." Gray smiled. "Right, Juvia-chan?"

"Shut up." The girl snapped.

"Is this a result of being in Edolas?" Happy asked, puzzled. "Everyone is acting completely different."

"Jet, Droy." A new voice spoke, sounding annoyed. "Stop that already. You need to stop bullying Elf-niichan!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the girl's appearance. "L-lisanna..."

"No way..." Happy teared up.

"Lisanna!" They shouted in joy, leaping at the girl.

Lucy blurred into existence in front of Lisanna, spinning round and knocking them flying with a savage kick, before she disappeared again.

"Lucy-chan is fiercely protective of Lisanna-chan." Sorano giggled. "Silly Natsu-kun, you should have remembered that."

Gray laughed and pulled Natsu over to the bar. "Anyway, what say we have a small chat like we usually do, old friend?" He suggested.

Natsu squirmed. "Take some of those off, Gray..." He whimpered.

"W-why is Lisanna here..." Happy sobbed.

"Mira-san's younger sister..." Wendy was confused. "She's supposed to have died."

"This means that not everyone's personality has been reversed." Charle observed, pointing to one side. "See for yourself."

Natsu and Wendy turned to see Mira waving at them, looking and acting exactly the same as they remembered. "It's normal Mira!"

"However, that is the clincher." She pointed somewhere else.

Wendy's jaw dropped when she saw an older version of herself, flipping her hair in a bored manner as her moderately large breasts shook from the motion.

"That isn't you 'reversed', it's a different you." Charle told her. "These people aren't who we're searching for. They are different people, who have been here in Edolas from the very start."

"Here in Edolas?" Sorano repeated, having overheard that part. "You make it sound like you're not from Ed...o...las..." Her eyes widened and she grabbed Natsu urgently. "Does the name Earthland mean anything to you?"

"Earthland?" Natsu frowned. "Well, yeah, that's where we're from!"

"Amazing." Sorano breathed, turning to the guild members. "Hey everyone, those guys are from my home world!"

Immediately, the others swarmed around the visitors. No one noticed a back door slam shut as excited mages surrounded Natsu and Wendy.

"Are you really from Earthland?"

"That means you're not our Natsu, right?"

"That explains his uncharacteristic behavior..."

Charle grit her teeth. "It's going to be problematic to stay here..." She sighed, grabbing Happy's hand. "Come one, we're getting out of here!"

"Charle!" Wendy shouted after her friend. "Where are you going?"

"To the Royal City!" Charle shouted back. "There should be some clue about where the absorbed guild went!"

Vijeeter rushed into the guild, blocking their exit. "Fairy Hunter!" He screamed for the entire guild to hear.

"It's unsafe outside." Sorano explained, ushering the Exceeds back in. "It's a bad idea to go out there right now."

"Those bastards from the kingdom..." Someone whimpered, trembling. "They're chasing us down again..."

"Kingdom?"

"The ones who sent us to Earthland." Charle clarified.

"You mean..." Happy shook in fear. "We're enemies of Fairy Tail..."

"Levy-chan!" Sorano turned to Levy urgently. "Have you finished preparations?"

"Yeah..." Levy grumbled. "The jump has already started."

True to her words, the building began to shake and glow slightly.

"Here they come!" Lisanna shouted as a huge flying monster landed next to their base.

"Fairy Hunter?" Charle sounded scared. "Who is that?"

"The kingdom is after Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked in shock. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Older Wendy sighed. "Although, I guess you don't know because you're from another world. The king had all magic guilds abolished. This guild is the last one that remains. In short, we're a dark guild."

"Finally!" Levy pushed down on a lever. "Transport field is set! Begin transportation!"

The tree they were in blinked out of existence mere seconds before the flying monster would have crashed into it. Instead, the beast collided with the hard ground.

"Transport?" The beast's rider mused.

"Those Fairies... they really are fast runners..." A man with an extravagant hairstyle and wearing pink armor observed, walking up to the first attacker.

"Sugarboy..." The figure looked down at him. "So you're here too... their escape changes nothing. They only have enough magic to do that a couple more times. It's just a matter of time before I hunt them down..."

"More importantly, the massive Anima plan seems to have succeeded." Sugarboy, the Royal Army Captain of the 4th Magical War Division announced. "All division captains were told to return to the Royal City."

"Oh? Has Earthland's Fairy Tail been destroyed?"

"It has been absorbed, to be accurate." Sugarboy clarified. "Our king is certainly aiming high. The mages from that Fairy Tail are all in the Royal City now, contained in a massive lacryma."

"Excellent." The attacker smiled. "Edolas' magic should be secure for a while, then."

"Mmm..." Sugarboy rubbed his chin in thoughtful agreement.

* * *

"Hey, all of you bastards!" Levy called out as the tree re-appeared in a desert. "Moving is finished!"

"Moving?" Natsu stood up and looked around. "The entire guild was transported?"

"Is everyone alright?" Mira called out in worry.

"Yeah..."

"I'm fine!"

Elfman turned towards Lisanna. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright, Elf-niichan."

Sorano turned to Levy. "That was close, Levy-chan."

"Yeah..." Levy grumbled. "This thing is more complicated than it looks..."

"What was that beast thing, though?" Natsu wondered.

"Right, you don't know." Mira realized. "That was one of the Royal Army Magic War Division captains... Erza Knightwalker. Also known as Fairy Hunter Erza."

Natsu paled. "Erza's... our enemy?"

* * *

"So... you guys are from Earthland like Sorano." Mira observed. "And you came here to Edolas to save your friends, is that right?"

"I knew there was an Earthland, but I didn't know there was a Fairy Tail there..." Jet frowned.

Droy adjusted his sunglasses. "And Erza is on our side in that world?"

Charle crossed her arms. "Yeah, that sums it up."

"Aye."

"If Sorano hadn't told us about Earthland, I probably wouldn't believe this..." Someone mused. "Their Natsu certainly acts differently from the one we know..."

Edo-Wendy looked down at Wendy in shock. "This girl is my counterpart in Earthland?"

"H-hello..." Wendy stammered.

"So, um..." Natsu waved a hand, getting everyone's attention. "Could you tell us the best way to get to the capital?"

"Our friends have been absorbed into this world by your king." Wendy explained, seeing their shocked expressions. "We have to go and save them, or they'll be turned into magic in its purest form."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, little me..." Edo-Wendy sighed. "But if might be better if you give up. Nobody stands up against the king of Edolas and lives to tell the tale. The power this kingdom has cannot be taken lightly."

"In this world magic is a limited resource." Elfman added. "It won't last forever."

"And because of that the king has been trying to keep all the remaining magic for himself." Gray stated solemnly.

"As a result..." Juvia cut in. "A royal decree was sent out ordering all mage guilds to disband. Everyone resisted at first, but the Magic War Divisions of the Royal Army crushed all the other guilds, one after another... until we were the only ones left."

"It's not like we've escaped unharmed either!" Max added. "We've lost half of our members already... even Third Master Laxus was killed..."

"It's all we can do just to keep them from catching us." Someone shouted. "You really shouldn't get involved with them. You're better off just going back to your own world."

"Please, you've gotta show us the way." Natsu insisted, scowling. "I'm going to save my friends, no matter what!"

High up in the rafter that was her favorite resting place, Lucy nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" An elegantly dressed man gasped, looking out the window. "Have you seen this, Erza? That huge lacryma?"

"I saw it when I arrived, Hughes." Erza smiled. "It really is a beautiful thing."

Hughes laughed. "That's the magical power of tens of thousands of humans from Earthland, you know?"

"Hmm..." Sugarboy smirked. "To be more precise, it's the magical power of about a hundred mages... and a multitude of lesser people."

"Who cares about the details, Sugarboy?" The commander of the army's Third Division laughed. "All I'm saying is that this thing is amazing!"

"You get me?" He asked the Second and Fourth Division leaders. "I'm not talking about your average 'amazing'. I mean like, 'super-amazing'!"

"Erza-san." A nasally voice called out. "Have you not yet succeeded in eliminating Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded to the army Chief of Staff. "Byro."

"Ngghh..." The man sniffed. "To think they call you the Fairy Hunter... Fairy Tail is the only guild left out there. They might be good at running away, but I think the King would like to see some results soon."

Erza eyed him coldly, but didn't say anything.

"Do not fret." Sugarboy smirked. "Our goddess of war will soon rid us of those fairy pests."

"Yeah, Erza's sword skills are amazing!" Hughes cut in. "Like, 'whoa' amazing!"

"Ngghh..." Byro smirked. "Shu shu shu..."

"Enough of your ghastly laughter, Byro." A huge helmeted Exceed walked up to them. "I don't appreciate people making excessive noise. That goes for you too, Hughes."

"Whaddya mean, me too?" Hughes protested. "Ya think you're the most amazing guy around here or something, Pantherlily?"

"Try shutting your mouth for a second." The leader of the army's First Division scowled and walked away.

"You seem in a nasty mood, Lily." Sugarboy observed, ignoring Hughes sticking out his tongue.

"He's not too pleased about the arms race we've got ourselves into." Erza observed. "I see where he's coming from, though... with most of the world united under our country's flag, it does seem like there's little need for further weapon development... especially since we can easily handle any rebellious factions that still exist."

"What the heck?" Hughes' jaw dropped. "What's with all that complicated talk? I don't get any of it!"

* * *

"Your Majesty!" A young girl sprinted into the throne room at an impressive speed, although somehow unable to run straight. "Your Majesty!"

She screeched to a halt in front of the throne and saluted. "We have received confirmation that extracting magical energy from the giant lacryma can begin according to plan in four days' time! Congratulations!"

The king scowled. "Insufficient."

The girl tilted her head. "Huh?"

The king watched as his Assistant Chief of Staff sprinted away, then came right back. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Did you just say something?"

"I said that it will be insufficient." The king grunted.

"If I may speak freely, Your Majesty..." The girl started, for some reason unable to stay still. "That lacryma contains the magical energy of an entire magical city from Earthland. It will be enough to supply our country with magical power for the next ten years!"

"The glorious kingdom of Edolas cannot be bound by limitations." The king observed, causing her to stop running in circles.

"More..." The man slowly stood up. "Bring me more magical power."

"I must have an eternity!" Faust, the King of Edolas, spread his arms wide in emphasis. "A supply of magical power that will never end!"

* * *

"So tell me about your Yukino." Lucy requested. "What was she like?"

Angel smiled in remembrance. "She often underestimated her own abilities. Despite that, she was eager to always help people out and proved adept at most things she set her mind to, so no one understood why she doubted herself that way. She was always cheerful, outspoken, and loved meeting new people."

"That sounds quite unlike our Yukino." Lucy laughed. "You met her a few times, so you should have noticed the differences."

"Yeah..." Angel nodded as they neared the city.

"I have another question." Lucy remembered something. "How does magic in Edolas work?"

Angel frowned in thought. "I guess... first of all, no Caster magic works here. As far as I know, the bodies of people in Edolas are unable to freely release their magic, so the only way to use magic here is through lacryma-powered items which reduce that limitation and allow people to channel their magic energy into those items. That's why I chose to be a Celestial Wizard in Earthland." Angel explained. "I spent most of my spare time in the Tower of Heaven learning how to overcome that inherent restriction, and I chose to use Celestial Keys because it's the most versatile Holder magic I knew about. I mean, with the ability to summon a multitude of Spirits, all for different situations, I was prepared for pretty much anything. Except for stronger Celestial Wizards." She added as an afterthought.

Lucy nodded, then looked up at the city gates. "We're here."

* * *

Natsu grinned, slowly closing in on the frog in front of him. "Hyaah!" He shouted, leaping for it. The frog croaked as it hopped away easily.

"Hold it!" Natsu shouted after it.

Charle watched the weird scene in annoyance. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Do you think it'll be much further to the capital?" Happy asked.

"We just set out, you idiot!" Charle groaned. "They did tell us it would take about five days on foot. And with our Aera magic not functioning properly, the only thing we can do is walk."

"Can we really not use magic anymore?" Wendy asked sadly.

"I cannot explain, but I foresee dark times ahead." Charle stated grimly.

"Happy, help me out here!" Natsu called. "I've never seen a frog like this before! We should take it and give it to Lucy as a souvenir!"

"You must have a death wish." Happy deadpanned.

Natsu grinned and jumped at the frog. Wendy watched in shock as he suddenly crashed into a large blubbery wall which came out of nowhere.

"What the..." Natsu looked up at the now enormous frog and leapt back in shock. "Gaahhh!"

The frog gulped, preparing to slam a large webbed foot down on them.

"It's attacking us!" Happy shouted in fear.

"All right then!" Natsu prepared a punch. "Fire Dragon's..."

He paled when nothing happened.

"I can't use magic!" He screamed, running away from the grinning frog. "What's going on here?"

"I can't either!" Wendy panicked. "Is this Edolas' fault?"

The frog's eyes widened in surprise when its' stomach suddenly split open and blood spurted out. Another cut severed one of its' legs, curiously leaving some string-like things hanging from the stump, and a third and final one sliced its' throat, causing it to gurgle weakly as it died.

Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy appeared in front of him, scowling and holding a pair of swords, one of them dripping with frog blood, the other surprisingly clean from lack of use.

"It's scary Lucy!" Happy cheered.

Wendy's face lit up. "Scary Lucy-nee!"

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "Good thing I found you before you got flattened." She whispered, her tone raspy and hoarse from lack of speaking.

Natsu leaned forward. "Can't you speak louder?" He frowned.

"Old wound." Lucy told them quietly, lifting her chin and showing them an ugly scar on her throat. "Damaged vocal cords. It hurts to talk."

"What was that magic?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Four different magical items." Lucy held up four fingers. "The first one is a ring." She showed them the item in question. "Activating it causes light to refract. If I activate it, those I don't want to know about me will not see me, because I will bend the light that way. The cloak is second..." She paused and took a drink of water from a hidden flask to soothe her throat. "When active, it absorbs sound. No one will hear my footsteps if I'm using it. It helps that I don't like talking. Lastly..." She held up her swords. "The left one only cuts nerves. The right one cuts everything except for nerves."

"What's the point of that?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Imagine if you have a crippling injury on your back." Lucy told him. "If you don't know about it because you didn't feel any pain when it was inflicted, you'll bleed out to death in moments and never know what happened. Besides, the left one is great for torture." Natsu winced at the casual way she whispered that.

"I made those items myself. I'm Fairy Tail's weapon maker, you could say." She rasped, giving a proud smile. "I made them to suit my childhood fantasy. I always wanted to be an excellent infiltrator and assassin."

"I see..." Charle mused. "A ring that stops people from seeing you, a cloak that prevents you from being heard, and a sword that cuts without causing pain... tools well suited to being unnoticed."

"What child dreams of being an assassin?" Natsu shivered at the savage smile on her face.

"Because of my abilities, I'm Fairy Tail's main intelligence gatherer." Lucy added quietly. "I came out here to help you travel unnoticed, since I know all the ins and outs of every city here."

"Wow!" Wendy cheered. "Edolas Lucy is as awesome as Lucy-nee!"

"Whatever..." Lucy took another drink and motioned for them to follow her. "Come with me. We need to get you some magic items. Before you ask, I can't make you any because I ran out of materials a month ago. And don't ask any questions, I don't want to speak too much."

* * *

**(AN: Now switching to 'Lucy' and 'Edo-Lucy' names!)**

* * *

"Listen closely." Edo-Lucy rasped as they made their way through the city. "Magic and magic trading got banned recently. Just having a magic item is a crime now."

"Huh..." Natsu grumbled. "Just having a magic item is a crime... that's dumb."

Wendy frowned. "What about the people who were naturally able to use it?"

"What?" Edo-Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of people like that here."

"It seems that magic only comes in the form of items in this world." Charle observed.

"Magic power is limited." Edo-Lucy explained. "Our bodies do have innate magic, but we are unable to release it without external aid. That's why we need a lacryma-imbued item if we want to use magic. Also, since there is very little magic in nature, our internal magic takes a long time to replenish itself. That's why magic is such a valuable thing here."

"It's also why the king banned magic guilds." Edo-Lucy added. "Every time a mage absorbs magic from his surroundings to replenish their innate energy, nature does not restore the lost magic. That's why there's a steady drain on the magic of this world."

Edo-Lucy glanced at a restaurant. "Let's stop here for now." She rasped, taking a drink to ease her aching throat. "The basement here has a black market stall. We can get you some magic items there."

* * *

Edo-Lucy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Cooking?" She repeated. "A daughter of a high-class family... and using magical keys and flashy violet beams? How interesting..."

"Um..." Wendy held up the weird cylinder she got from the magic trader. "How do I use this thing?"

"Hide it." Edo-Lucy scowled. "Magic is banned, remember?"

"Sorry!" Wendy squeaked, quickly putting it away.

Natsu frowned. "Magic used to be a part of daily life here, right?"

"Yeah..." Edo-Lucy grumbled. "Those damn Royal Army grunts took an important part of our culture away from us, just to monopolize it..."

Natsu grinned. "So if we beat the Royal Army, this world might get its magic back!"

"You're going to fight the Royal Army?" Edo-Lucy looked at him in surprise, which changed to grudging approval. "I guess I can help you guys out... after all, there is someone in the army who I want to face."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Is your guild master ok with you fighting the army with no help from the guild?"

Edo-Lucy shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I'm ok with myself going alone."

Wendy gasped. "You're Fairy Tail's Fourth Master here?"

"Heh." Natsu grinned. "Some things don't change."

Lucy smirked at that. "So the other me is also powerful enough to be a guild master... I wanna meet her now." She sighed. "Anyway, I'll be helping you guys out. Just leave Erza Knightwalker to me. She's my problem, understand?"

"Sure." Natsu's eyes lit up in gratitude. "Thank you."

"There they are!" A soldier shouted as a score of troops barged into the restaurant. "Block the town exits! Those are mages of Fairy Tail!"

Charle cursed. "We've been discovered already?"

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, taking out a sword handle. "Let me try out the magic I just got... fire!"

A spurt of flames shot out from the handle at the guards, covering them in smoke.

"Charle!" Wendy struggled to pull her cylinder thing open. "How do I use this?"

"How should I know?"

Natsu's jaw dropped when the smoke cleared, revealing unharmed soldiers holding purple energy shields. "What the..."

"Dammit!" He cursed. "One more time!" He paled when nothing happened.

"I told you magic here is limited." Edo-Lucy grumbled. "The sword's lacryma needs to recharge now."

Some of the soldiers gasped in shock when the blond girl disappeared from view. "Crap!" The leader shouted in fear. "That's Lucy 'Hidden Demise' Ashley! Stay on guard!"

His words fell on deaf ears as two rows of soldiers collapsed to the ground, half of them shocked at the spurts of blood combined with a lack of pain, the others unwounded but in grievous agony.

"We should leave." Edo-Lucy announced, reappearing next to Natsu. Wendy's eyes widened when her item popped open and a pulse of air flew out of it, creating a tornado around them.

The soldiers watched as the tornado crashed into a far-off building. "After them!" The one in charge shouted. "Capture them no matter what it takes!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"We fooled them somehow..." Edo-Lucy whispered, peering out through a crack in the door. "We won't be able to leave for a while though."

"This magic is very inconvenient." Natsu grumbled.

Wendy nodded. "I agree."

Charle turned to Edo-Lucy. "Is there any other exit?"

"It won't be easy..." Edo-Lucy observed thoughtfully.

"There they are!" A guard outside shouted, snapping them into a state of alertness. "It's Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Wendy blinked in confusion when no one came in. "Huh?" Curious, they pushed the door slightly open and peered outside. Their eyes widened.

"Well, Angel..." Lucy smirked, grinning as she held up a key and faced a group of soldiers. "Looks like we've been discovered."

"Heh." Angel smirked, standing back-to-back with Lucy and facing her own score of adversaries. "I feel like I'm usurping Erza's position here."

"It's Lucy!" A soldier shouted. "And the other one is Sorano Aguria! She must have cut her hair to avoid detection!"

"Sounds like Sorano is in Fairy Tail over here too." Lucy observed. "That will make finding her easier."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Lucy? Angel?"

"That's me?"

"Why are they here?" Happy sounded confused. "What's going on?"

"Question: why haven't we acted yet?" Lucy quipped as the soldiers closed in on them.

Angel shrugged. "Beats me. Just deal with this already, will ya?"

"Sure." Lucy nodded. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion..."

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy and Natsu rushed out of hiding towards the two women. "Your magic won't work in this world!"

"Scorpio!" Lucy finished, summoning a tanned man with a large metal tail to her side.

"We are!" Scorpio cheered. "Sand Buster!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Magic?"

"How come?"

"This is..." Edo-Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Earthland's magic?"

"Lucy!" Natsu ran up to her.

"Oh, good." Lucy smiled. "We caught up to you." She turned to face Edo-Lucy. "Hello, Edolas me."

"Earthland me." Edo-Lucy nodded, smirking. Hearing more soldiers run up, she sighed. "We'll talk later."

"I'm guessing you can't use magic right now..." Lucy muttered, eyeing Natsu's sword handle. "No matter. Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!"

The soldiers and Edo-Lucy gaped. "A person appeared?"

"Maybe it's a demon..."

"I've never seen a magic like that."

"Aries!" Lucy called out. "Can you beat them?"

"Y-yes!" The Spirit wailed, flailing her arms comically. "I'll try. Wool Bomb!" She shouted, sending a blast of wool at the soldiers and engulfing them in it, pushing them back.

"Ah..."

"It's so nice..."

"I feel so relaxed..."

Aries sweatdropped. "Eh?"

Angel grabbed Natsu and Wendy. "Time to go."

"So this is Earthland's magic..." Edo-Lucy observed as the group ran off.

* * *

"So..." Natsu scowled. "Why are you the only one able to use magic?"

"First off, Angel can use it too." Lucy pointed out. "Second, Mystogan is actually this world's Jellal. He gave us both a special pill that allows us to use magic freely here, before he sent us through the Anima." She changed the topic. "So, we're going to fight the kingdom to save our friends, hm? Let's do this, then."

"Yeah." Edo-Lucy rasped. "Like I told those guys earlier, I'll be helping out." She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Tell me, what's your relationship with the Erza in your world?"

"And yours?" Lucy shot back.

"Archenemy."

"Girlfriend."

"Heh." Edo-Lucy chuckled. "You are similar to me in some aspects, completely different in others." Her gaze turned wistful. "Who knows, if things turned out differently... maybe we'd have that in common too..."

Everyone could sense that was something they shouldn't pry into.

"Too bad you can't use your magic, Natsu." Lucy sighed. "Still, I think we can manage to do this."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "With Lucy and Angel able to use their full power, this will be easy!"

"Aye!"

"Go, Lucy-nee!"

_Huh..._ Edo-Lucy smirked. _I think their Natsu is right... this does seem highly possible with their help..._

She looked up at the sky and rubbed the scar on her throat absently. _I owe you for this, Erza... I'm looking forward to facing you again._

* * *

"Hey, look!" Lucy called, getting Natsu and Wendy's attention as she left the bathroom. "She even has the same body I do!"

Edo-Lucy stood next to her, smirking and covered by an exact same towel as her Earthland counterpart.

"Lucy-nee, Lucy-san!" Wendy objected hurriedly. "Natsu-san is here!"

"So?"

Edo-Lucy grinned. "Oh?" She slowly pulled her towel open. "Curious, Natsu?"

Natsu coughed, trying to mask a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lucy smirked. "Trying to hide some comment about Edo-me having a better figure or something?"

"Don't take a bath with yourself!" Natsu burst out, unable to contain it anymore.

Both girls froze at that. _Now that he mentions it..._

"It's still possible to tell them apart though." Wendy observed. "Lucy-nee has that tattoo on her arm and Lucy-san has that scar on her throat."

"So..." Happy turned to Edo-Lucy. "You know our Lucy and our Erza are an item. What about you? Is there someone in your life that you see that way?"

"It's hard for us to think about things like those..." Edo-Lucy sighed. "Most of us are struggling to survive, after all."

"Bu the people in your guild seemed to enjoy themselves." Happy observed.

"Of course." Edo-Lucy agreed. "If we didn't push ourselves to smile and laugh, our hearts would be in constant despair. Sorano was like a gift from Kami in that regard. Her smile, her kindness... even her very presence makes us feel comfortable and at home."

"Besides, there are people in this world who need us." She added, taking a drink from her flask. "That's why even if we fall into darkness, we are a guild and will continue to exist."  
"The Royal City is three days away from here, in the east." She changed the subject. "We'll use this place to spend the night, then we're heading out."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she observed the giant airship hovering over the town. "We left the apartment three minutes ago and there's trouble already?"

A staircase dropped from the airship and soldiers began to climb aboard.

"I heard something about a giant lacryma." Wendy scowled. "They're talking about Magnolia. We only have two days before they start extraction."

Natsu sighed. "How about stealing that ship?"

"It's rare for you want to ride something, Natsu." Happy observed.

"As long as we have Wendy's Troia, it's not a concern-"

"I can't use magic here." Wendy reminded him.

"Motion rescinded."

"Natsu has a good idea." Lucy mused. "I can take out all of those guys with ease."

The soldiers turned to her in curiosity as she approached. "Who are you?"

Lucy held out her hands and Caelum's swords formed in them. "No one important." She smirked, dashing forward. "Spirit Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

"A fellow guild member let her use that move." Charle told Edo-Lucy. "He had no problem with her adapting and using it for her purposes."

"What does the original look like?" Edo-Lucy asked curiously.

"Its' name starts with 'Ice Blade'. I think that explains enough."

"Sure does."

Natsu and Wendy watched as Lucy tore through the guards. "More of them are coming!" Wendy cried out.

"There's no end to them." Natsu cursed. "We'll never get on that ship like this!"

Angel sighed, holding up a key. "Guess I'll help out. Open, Gate of the-"

An armored car barreled into the street, scattering the soldiers and coming to a sharp halt in front of the mages.

"A magic four-wheeler?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And it has Fairy Tail's mark on it..."

"Sorano sent word about what happened." The driver told them. "Get in."

Lucy and Angel exchanged excited glances, before the entire group piled into the car.

"Brace yourselves. We're gonna fly." The driver warned. "Go... Fire!"

The car shot out of the city at a speed unable to follow, leaving flames in its' wake.

"Tch." A guard scoffed, looking after the fleeing vehicle.

* * *

"Thanks for the help." Lucy told the driver.

"You want to get to the Royal City, right?" The driver asked. "This beauty's much faster than that bulky airship. After all, the fastest man in Fairy Tail..." The teen pushed up his goggles. "Is Fireball Natsu. That's me."

Jaws dropped. "Natsu?"

Natsu glanced at Edo-Natsu weakly. "That's... me?"

"You two really do look identical." Edo-Natsu told the two blondes, before glancing at the back seat. "And that's the other me? How sad."

"Our Natsu doesn't handle moving vehicles well." Wendy explained.

"And he's supposed to be me?" Edo-Natsu laughed. "In this world, I'm the transport magic specialist known as the Fireball, you know."

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned.

"Come to think of it, I don't see an SE plug anywhere here." Lucy realized. "I guess this thing must run purely on magic then. I have to admit, that's far ahead of Earthland's technology."

"Not exactly." Edo-Natsu frowned as he brought the car to a screeching halt. "Since magic energy is limited, the amount of fuel that can be made from magic is also limited. It's not easy to get a hold of nowadays, either." He sighed. "That's why this is as far as I'm taking you. Get off."

Edo-Lucy nodded in understanding and left the car.

"Sorry." Edo-Natsu told Lucy. "Any further and I won't be able to get back to the guild. What were they thinking, moving the guild like that because they felt like it..."

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered, back on solid ground.

"The other me has the right idea." Edo-Natsu observed. Wendy and Happy cried out when the back seat tilted sideways and they fell out of the car.

"Going against the kingdom is reckless." Edo-Natsu warned. "Our Lucy's going along with you because she has her reasons, but don't get the rest of us involved. I only helped you out because Sorano asked me to. People respect her too much to brush off her requests easily." He looked away. "I don't want any trouble. I just want to continue driving around."

"Hey." Natsu grabbed his counterpart and began dragging him out of the car. "You get off too. As you are me in a way, I want to say something."

"L-let me go!"

"You..." Natsu gave a hard yank and pulled Edo-Natsu outside. "How are you able to handle vehicles so easily?"

The others watched in shock as Edo-Natsu curled up into a ball and trembled. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, covering his face with his arms. "I don't know either."

"What?" Natsu looked confused. "Are you really the other me we were talking to?"

"I... I get that a lot..." Edo-Natsu whimpered. "People say my personality changes when I get on a vehicle."

Happy paled. "This is the real Edo-Natsu?" He shouted in disbelief.

Edo-Natsu scooted back. "P-please don't use such a loud voice..." He begged. "I'm scared..."

Natsu froze in disbelief.

"I'm sorry..." Edo-Natsu sighed. "But I'm only here because Sorano-san asked me to do this..."

"It's ok." Wendy told him. "Don't push yourself too hard..."

"Wendy-san?" Edo-Natsu looked at her in wonder. "You're so small and cute..."

"I'm Happy, and this is Charle." Happy introduced them.

"And I think you already know who I am." Lucy observed. Edo-Natsu paled a little, but stood his ground.

"And I'm Angel." The girl told Edo-Natsu. "Or in other words, I'm the Sorano of this world."

"I always wondered what the other Sorano would be like, since I've only known Earthland's Sorano..." Edo-Natsu breathed in wonder. "You seem much tougher than Sorano-san..."

"I'm not saying she's weak..." Edo-Natsu amended hurriedly. "But she's really kind and refuses to hurt so much as a fly. Anyway, Sorano-san said bringing you this far was good enough..."

Lucy looked down at the huge round city spread out below them. "This is the Royal City... it's huge."

"Haha!" Natsu cackled. "You could have just told us we were here!"

"Uwaaah!" Edo-Natsu flinched. "I'm sorry!"

"This is where everyone who was turned into a lacryma is..." Angel observed. "Well, let's get going."

"Uh, um... are you really going to fight the kingdom?" Edo-Natsu shouted after them.

Natsu looked back. "Maybe, I dunno. We just want to save our friends." He sighed. "I guess... if they don't let them go, we won't have a choice..."

Edo-Natsu lowered his gaze. "T-there's no way you'll win... not against the Royal Army."

Natsu simply grinned.

* * *

Lucy glared up at the giant crystal. "So that's the lacryma... this is what happened to my guild..." She began to shake in anger, causing Angel and Edo-Lucy to keep her from doing something reckless.

"Children of Edolas..." A bearded man clad in regal robes began to speak to the gathered masses. "Our sacred kingdom has, through the use of Anima, produced ten years' worth of magical energy!"

Happy grit his teeth. "More like stolen..."

"Sing together, dance together..." The king lifted his scepter, watching as people cheered. "The people of Edolas have a right to share this magical energy! For we are the only ones who will progress to the future! We are the holy race and no one shall steal our magic from us! And let me promise you this: we will have even more magic!"

He smashed his scepter into the lacryma, chipping off a few small shards. "We shall have enough magic to make this look like trash!"

The people began to cheer. "E-do-las! E-do-las!"

"Natsu-san..." Wendy and the Exceeds strained to keep him from attacking the king. "Please calm down!"

"I can't!" Natsu roared, thankfully inaudible over the din. "That lacryma is..."

"We all feel the same way..." Lucy told him, having ceased to struggle. Seeing that, Natsu calmed down too. "We'll get them back, ok? Just not now."

* * *

Hints of a history between Edo-Erza and Edo-Lucy begin to show up... all will be revealed in time. I felt there was almost no insight regarding Erza Knightwalker and Lucy Ashley's characters, so I'll be adding some of my own.

I figured that if both Erza and Edo-Erza can be really strong, then Lucy and Edo-Lucy can be the same way, instead of one being strong and one being weak.

Next time: The State of the Other World. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	24. The State of the Other World

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

**IMPORTANT**: The Earthland and Edolas counterparts featured in this chapter will be Lucy and Edo-Lucy and Erza and Edo-Erza/Knightwalker.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was unusually gloomy and morose. Happy was slumped against a wall. Wendy was silent on the sofa, trying to accept their current reality. Angel, Lucy, and Edo-Lucy were discussing their next course of action, while Charle was sketching plans of the city layout. Natsu was sitting on the windowsill, glaring out at the city.

"I can't stand waiting around anymore!" He growled suddenly. "We're getting into that castle!"

"Just give me a minute." Charle told him. "We have to come up with a good plan first. After all, we don't know how to return them to their original forms yet."

"But then, if they're all trapped in that crystal..." Wendy wondered silently. "How do we help them if we can't reverse it?"

Charle frowned in thought. "I think our only choice is to ask the king himself."

"There's no way he'll tell us something like that." Wendy objected.

"The king won't, that is true." Lucy spoke up suddenly. "However, if he knows how to do it, that's good enough. All we need to do is get close enough to him, then I can use Gemini to imitate him. Since Gemini also copies their target's knowledge, they will learn how to restore everyone."

"The problem will be getting close to the king..." Edo-Lucy sighed. "There will be a lot of guards in the way."

"There is a way to get near him." Charle held up her drawing, showing them a hidden passage into the castle. "This tunnel was intended to be an escape route out of the castle. It should connect with the castle's basement."

"That's amazing!" Wendy exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

"Information." Charle sighed. "Fragments of information surface in my consciousness. Since coming to Edolas, I've been given flashes of information about the geography of the area."

"Getting into the castle will be the hardest part." Angel observed. "Once we get in, things should go smoothly."

"We leave in the night." Edo-Lucy added. "Let's take a rest now. We'll need our strength later."

* * *

Natsu sighed. "I feel weird holding a torch."

"That's right..." Happy realized. "Normally you'd be able to use your flames easily."

Charle looked around the tunnel they were in. "It's here." She announced, motioning to a sealed-off passageway.

Lucy nodded and waved a key, causing Taurus to appear and smash a fist into the barrier, bringing it down.

"Wow, Charle!" Wendy grinned. "There really is a path here!"

"Let's just hope it leads to the basement." Charle muttered.

Natsu frowned when he noticed Happy look deep in thought. "What's wrong, Happy?"

"I wonder why I don't know anything." Happy mused. "Aren't we the same kind of Edolas cat, sent to Earthland with the same mission?"

Charle scowled. "Didn't you promise not to bring that up again?"

"Aye..."

"I too am not sure about your case." Charle told him. "Anyway, let's get moving."

"It looks like it could collapse at any moment." Natsu observed grimly.

"This is a really old tunnel." Wendy agreed.

"I wonder if there are any monsters here..." Happy mused.

Lucy watched as Charle concentrated on their path. "Over here... now here... turn to the left now..."

They rounded another bend and their eyes widened at the large cavern spreading before them.

"Woah!" Natsu gasped. "We ended up in a really big place!"

"Looks like this tunnel really does connect to the palace." Charle observed.

Happy was in awe. "I'm not sure how you know all this, but you being here is a big help, Charle!"

"I don't know either." Charle scowled. "Information just comes to me piece by piece."

"Thank you, Charle."

"If you're going to thank me, do it after you've done something useful yourself." Charle chided him.

"It's going to be difficult to get further." Edo-Lucy cautioned. "We're going to have to enter and leave the king's chambers without getting noticed. If we get discovered by the soldiers, we won't be a match for them. Especially if they have Knightwalker with them. It would take both me and Earthland me to win against her without getting seriously injured. The rest of you would be sitting ducks then."

A bolt of slime suddenly shot at Lucy, wrapping around her and immobilizing her arms before she could react. Wendy cried out as the same thing happened to her.

Natsu's eyes widened when Edo-Lucy sighed and vanished, moments before he and Angel got captured as well.

Happy paled in fear, looking around frantically at the large amounts of armored men that came out of nowhere. "Soldiers? How did they find us?"

"So these must be the magic users from Earthland..." Edo-Erza mused, stepping into view. "You look exactly like those other two, Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley... are you really different people?" She turned towards Angel. "You look slightly different, but there's still no mistaking you, Sorano Aguria."

"You must be Erza Knightwalker." Lucy smirked, seemingly unconcerned by their predicament. "I seem to attract bitches lately... first that doll girl and now you."

Edo-Erza scowled in anger. "Take them away!" She snapped at the soldiers.

"Charle!" Wendy wailed, as the soldiers began to drag the captives away.

Edo-Erza noticed the two cats and stepped in between them and the prisoners. "Exceed." She muttered shortly, before she and the soldiers bowed to Happy and Charle.

"Welcome home, Exceed!" Knightwalker intoned.

Lucy frowned. "Exceed?"

"Happy, Charle..." Wendy stared at the two in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Thank you for your assistance in capturing the intruders." Edo-Erza announced, much to everyone's disbelief.

Horrified, Happy broke out in a cold sweat. "C-charle?"

* * *

Natsu grunted when he got harshly kicked into a prison cell along with Wendy. "Bastards!" He growled, shooting off the ground and slamming into a hastily shut set of bars. "Where are the others?"

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "The others?" He repeated.

"Lucy, Angel, Charle, and Happy!" Wendy clarified angrily. "Where are they?"

"Lucy and Angel..." Hughes pondered that for a moment. "Ah, you mean the girls. We do not have any use for them. I guess they'll be executed."

Natsu slammed his face against the bars, ignoring blood beginning to drip from his forehead. "You bastards lay one finger on either of them, and I'll turn all of you into ash!" He declared furiously.

"Oh, I'm shaking in fear." Hughes mock-shivered, while two guards behind him laughed. "Geez, are all of Earthland's magic users so scary?"

"Why only them?" Wendy asked desperately. "What about Happy and Charle?"

"You mean the Exceed?" Hughes grinned maliciously. "Since they've accomplished their mission, they have been returned to their native land. They're probably getting their reward and stuffing their faces as we speak."

"Accomplished their mission?" Wendy echoed. "That can't be. I don't know what the mission was, but Charle said she abandoned it!"

"Nope." Hughes chuckled. "They accomplished it perfectly."

"What was it then?" Wendy asked. "That mission that they were to accomplish?"

Hughes exchanged an amused glance with one of the guards. "You really haven't realized it yet?"

* * *

"Huh?" Happy opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking around the elegant room. "This is..."

"Charle!" He shook the white Exceed. "Wake up!"

Charle rubbed her eyes and sat up. "He-cat... what happened?"

"We were put to sleep." Happy frowned, looking around the room again. "I wonder where this place is?"

He noticed his partner was deep in thought and sighed. "Charle?"

"To think my information would be a trap..." Charle muttered.

"That's not true!" Happy protested. "We were just unlucky! It wasn't your fault!"

"I promised..." Charle clenched her fists, trembling. "Even though I swore to protect Wendy..."

The two turned to the door when it opened an an orange Exceed walked in. "Are you the ones who have completed your mission in Earthland?" He paused and sniffed the air. "Mmm... a lovely perfume."

"Ichiya?" Happy's jaw dropped. "He's a cat?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Edo-Ichiya asked in confusion. "Are we not both Exceed?"

"Nichiya-san." A second cat walked in, this one black and with a long neck. "This is the first time they have been in Edolas. It is definitely their first time seeing Exceed, no?"

"I see." Nichiya nodded thoughtfully. "So that's how it is." He slipped into a pose and smirked. "I serve as the Captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard. And I am called Nichiya!" He announced proudly.

"I'm Nadi." The second cat smiled as his arm began to twitch uncontrollably. "Good job on your mission."

"Mission?" Happy repeated.

"I am afraid time is of the essence." Nichiya turned to leave. "The Queen awaits. Please, follow me."

Happy glanced at Nadi, who was motioning for them to follow him. "Leave this to me, Charle. For now we have to observe the situation." He scowled. "I'll definitely protect you."

Happy watched an awe as large amounts of Exceed milled about the streets. Next to him, Charle was too despondent to pay attention to their surroundings.

"It's a country of cats..." Happy muttered disbelievingly as he and Charle were pointed at and whispered about.

Nadi chuckled. "We're not cats, we're Exceed." He explained. "Standing above the humans and guiding them; we are the Exceed! And this is our kingdom, Extalia."

He nodded to two guards as they entered a palace. "You see, humans are a foolish and inferior race. We have to manage them carefully."

"On top of that, the smell terrible." Nichiya cut in.

"The queen governs the humans from here." Nadi continued.

"Her perfume is lovely." Nichiya added.

"Right..." Nadi sighed. "Stop interrupting me. Anyway, it's troublesome when humans start to increase in number at their own discretion. Because of that, the queen has decreed that any additional humans are to be killed."

Happy paled. "Why would you do that?"

"In order to balance the magic that we are steadily losing. That is what Her Majesty had said." Nichiya took over the explanation. "The queen governs not only the humans of this world, but those of Earthland as well."

Happy was skeptical. "Does she decide the death of a human being?"

"Her Majesty has the power to do that." Nichiya nodded solemnly. "Because she is a god."

Happy broke out in a cold sweat. "A... god?"

Charle looked up suddenly. "What was our mission?"

The two guides stopped.

"It's been ground into me since the time I was born." She scowled. "I was chosen in accordance with the queen's human management plans, picked to obliterate the Dragon Slayer Wendy."

"What?" Happy's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about, Charle?"

"Be quiet."

Happy ignored her. "What do you mean, obliterate Wendy?"

A horrible thought struck him. "Then... my mission... no, it can't be..."

Charle watched him regretfully. "I guess that's what they call 'ignorance is bliss'..."

"To destroy Natsu..." Happy screamed in panic. "That was my mission?"

"Calm yourself, he-cat." Charle snapped. "We have not completed our mission and have never had the intention to do so! Despite that, why have we been told that we have?"

Nadi and Nichiya exchanged glances. "Memory loss?"

"We didn't have any other option." Nadi observed. "The 'superimposition' causes various side effects."

"Answer me!" Charle demanded.

"I'll explain." Nadi stepped forward. "In accordance with Her Majesty's plans, 100 Exceed were sent to Earthland six years ago. They were provided information in order to find and destroy Dragon Slayers after they hatched. However, the situation changed. The man-made 'Anima' provided new possibilities." Nadi smiled. "It was something created not to kill humans, but to make use of their magical energy. It was discovered that Dragon Slayers were also susceptible to it, being turned into a special, unique kind of magical energy. And so, your missions were modified at the last minute to capture the Dragon Slayers."

* * *

Hughes grinned, having finished explaining. "In short, what we really wanted was you." He began to laugh. "We were after the Dragon Slayers' magical energy!"

* * *

"As I guessed, it looks like orders don't get transmitted too well through long-distance 'superimposition'." Nadi observed.

"But it was all right in the end." Nichiya added. "Since you led the Dragon Slayers here after all. We leave the 'magicalization' process to the humans. They are better at that sort of thing."

"That's not true..." Charle slumped to her knees. "I came to Edolas of my own accord..."

"Nope." Nadi countered. "You were just carrying out your orders."

"I brought them to the tunnel..." Charle sobbed. "To help everyone..."

"Didn't you notice?" Nadi asked curiously. "We were guiding you there."

"I..." Tears streamed down Charle's cheeks. "I wanted to protect Wendy... because I care for her..."

"That was simply a kind of illusion." Nadi declared. "Your mission was changed from 'obliterate' to 'capture'... in other words, it was modified to 'do not kill the target'."

"That's a lie!" Charle shouted in denial.

"All your actions were subject to our commands." Nichiya announced grimly.

Happy grit his teeth as Charle continued to wail. "We aren't your puppets!" He yelled, stepping in front of her protectively. "We are mages of Fairy Tail!"

Nichiya and Nadi stared at him in shock.

Charle wiped her tears away. "H-happy..."

"Let's go, Charle!" Happy shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. "We're going to save them by ourselves! We'll definitely save them!"

Nichiya watched them flee in disbelief. "T-this is..."

"Rebellion..." Nadi whispered. "Those Exceed have been poisoned by the impurity of Earthland, they've become rebels!"

"Men!" Nichiya shouted. "Two rebels have escaped. Imperial Guards, assemble!"

A troop of burly armored Exceed immediately stepped in a straight line. Noticing the fleeing duo, they drew swords and charged after them.

"Out of our way!" Happy shouted as they burst out of the palace into a busy street. "Move it!"

"Huh?"

"Weren't they..."

"Wait!" Nichiya ordered, leading the charge. "Men!"

Happy's eyes lit up when they rounded a corner and noticed a cart filled with grass. "In here!" He shouted, jumping into it with Charle following him.

He lifted the cover slightly and watched in relief as the guards ran past them. Before they could leave, the cart shook and began to roll down the street, which Happy only just noticed was downhill.

His eyes widened and he shot out a hand hastily, grabbing Charle's arm as she fell out of the cart. "Hold on tight!"

"Y-yeah..."

The next thing they knew, the cart tilted sideways and crashed a few meters away from the edge of the land. Charle groaned and picked herself up shakily. Her eyes widened at the view before her. "Happy, look at that!"

"That's the lacryma!" Happy gaped at the huge crystal.

"This one is larger than the one we saw at the capital..." Charle observed.

"That's everyone from Fairy Tail! They were kept in a place like this..." Happy looked back at the floating island carrying Extalia. "So this was a floating island. The kingdom is so far below us..."

"So that's Extalia's location, huh..." Charle mused. "How do we get down there? We can't use our Aera magic right now."

"You guys, what are ya doing on my field?" A new voice demanded from them. "Wait, you guys must be the rebels the soldiers are looking for."

Happy glared at the scruffy white Exceed wearing a farmer outfit and holding a farming tool threateningly. He paled when the farmer growled and began swinging his makeshift weapon at them.

"Get out! Get out!" The Exceed shouted.

"Aye!" Happy wailed in fear. "I'm sorry!"

"The cart rolled down around here!" A soldier shouted. "Spread out and find them!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kaah!" The farmer exclaimed. "Get out of my field!"

"Aye!" Happy trembled. "We'll leave right now!"

"And get in my house!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Happy and Charle looked around the house in wonder, still unable to believe they actually got away.

"Oh, my..." A kind-faced blue female Exceed smiled at their tale, putting a plate of fish on the table. "That sounds troublesome..."

"Mister, Ma'am, thank you for hiding us..." Happy began.

"Kaah!" The farmer interrupted. "Eat up! Eat!"

"Aye!"

"Thank you..." Charle bowed.

"Our household doesn't conform to those of the kingdom." The housewife explained, preparing a tray of drinks. "We were exiled a long time ago and live out here now."

"Kaah!" The farmer yelled. "Don't tell them what they don't need to know!"

"I see..." Happy smiled. "So that's why you took us in..."

"Kaah!" The farmer objected. "It's got nothing to do with that!" He pointed at Happy. "After you eat, go take a bath. Kaah!"

* * *

The housewife smiled, approaching Happy and Charle on the front porch. "So you're called Happy and Charle?" She inquired. "What beautiful names. You were born in Earthland, right? Who gave you those names?"

"Natsu." Happy smiled. "A friend."

"Me too..." Charle muttered. "A friend..."

"Those friends are being held at the capital, so we have to go and rescue them." Happy explained.

The older Exceed smiled. "You're going to rescue humans?"

Charle sighed. "I know that in Extalia such actions are unheard of, but..."

"That's not true. I think it's a great thing to do." The blue female observed. "It doesn't matter if your friends are humans or Exceed, because even though we look different, our feelings towards each other are the same."

Charle glanced at her. "Feelings?"

"Yup..." The older Exceed agreed. "Our feelings of friendship are all the same."

"My feelings..." Charle looked down sadly. "They feel as if they are being manipulated by someone else... right now I'm not even sure it's actually me talking."

"Of course it's your words!" Happy shot up vehemently. "Of course it's your feelings! The feelings of wanting to rescue our friends are definitely our own!"

"You seem to be lost right now, but I'm sure you'll be ok." The housewife smiled. "Besides, you have such a wonderful knight here beside you. You will be able to find your own heart. No..." She amended herself. "You probably already have it. All that's left is to recognize it and to trust that feeling of friendship."

Charle smiled softly. "You're different, lady." She remarked.

"Oh? How so?"

"Because... the Exceed think of themselves as angels or something..." Charle muttered. "They say the humans are an inferior race."

"In the past I used to think like that too..." The older female admitted. "But my child was taken by the queen. In the Dragon Slayer assassination plan 100 children... 100 eggs were collected. Without even getting to see my child hatch, the egg was sent to Earthland along with the other 99. Because we opposed the plan, we were exiled."

The Exceed sat down between Happy and Charle. "It was about that time that I figured it out... we aren't gods or angels or anything like that... we're just parents. After that, things like humans and Exceed and all that didn't matter anymore. My husband may have a short temper, but he believes the same things."

"Kaah!" The Exceed in question stomped over to them. "Stop talking about stupid things! How long are you going to stay here for?"

The farmer shook his fist at Happy. "Making such depressing faces... be happy you are alive! Kaah! And stop being so pampered! Hurry up and get out!"

"We don't have to throw them out so suddenly..." His wife objected.

"No..." Happy stood up resolutely. "He's right. We have to go quickly and save everyone!"

Charle stood up next to him and nodded.

"If you're shaking in fear, you can't do anything!" The farmer scoffed, glancing away. "Young ones these days... they don't even know that."

Happy smirked and turned to walk away. "Thank you, Mister, Ma'am!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Kaah!" The farmer yelled after them. "Never come back here again!"

"Watch out and take care!" The housewife added.

* * *

"Charle, did you understand what that guy was saying?" Happy smiled.

"Yeah, I understand..." Charle observed. "Ever since I arrived to Edolas, I was filled with so much anxiety..."

"Yeah, me too." Happy agreed.

"But no more!" Charle declared proudly as they approached the island's edge and jumped off. "We have to go forward. We have to fly!"

_We are Exceed... _ Charle told herself. _The only ones who can release the magic stored within us. The reason we could not use it before was because we were uncertain. Our hearts were clouded with doubt..._

Wings shot out of her and Happy's backs and they surged forward. _There... when we can see the forms of our hearts, the wings allow us to move forward..._

"Let's go!" She shouted. "We have to save everyone!"

"Aye!"

* * *

"Kaah!" The farmer shouted as he and his wife watched them leave. "So he can fly properly after all!"

"He looks exactly the same as you when you're flying." The housewife observed.

"Don't be stupid!" He roared. "It's not the way he flies! One look and I would know who he is!"

"You're right..." The female Exceed teared up, clutching the hem of her skirt. "I wonder if that's his girlfriend."

"Kaah!" The farmer shouted, bursting into tears. "It's a 100 years too early for him to bring a girl home!"

"Looks like he grew up to be a gentle boy who cares for his friends..." The housewife smiled sadly.

"Kaah!"

* * *

"So it is true what they say..." Byro observed, as the king and his most important staff members sat around a table. "We found out that the mages of Earthland can quickly replenish the magic energy stored inside their bodies."

"Hmmm..." Sugarboy mused. "So it's almost like they're Exceed then."

"Their magic power cannot compare to the Exceed, though." Byro countered.

"So does that mean the two girls called Lucy and Angel can also restore their energy?" Coco asked, leaning over Hughes' chair.

"Probably." Byro agreed.

"In that case, we're super lucky we haven't killed them yet." Hughes muttered. "We should think about drawing the magic energy out of them slowly, at a rate similar to their replenishment."

"No. That would only hasten the drain of Edolas' residual magic." Faust countered. "Besides, the Exceed Queen Shagotte has issued an order for their execution."

Sugarboy smirked. "We cannot defy the Exceed."

"Tch." Hughes sighed. "It's still a waste, man!"

"Our technology is not yet at a level capable of drawing magic energy directly out of human bodies." Byro added.

Pantherlily leaned forward. "What are we going to do about the two Dragon Slayers then?"

"Those who are human and yet not quite human..." Byro smirked. "If our experiment succeeds, we will have a semi-permanent source of magical power."

"Woah!" Hughes grinned. "Awesome!"

"That's wonderful!" Coco cheered.

"Very good, Byro. Begin immediately." Faust ordered the short man. "But hurry with the extraction of magical energy from the Earthland lacryma. Be prepared for the chance of something unexpected happening."

"Yes, sir!"

"Not long now until magic is returned to this world!" Hughes exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Hm..." Sugarboy agreed. "That sounds good."

Faust glanced at Pantherlily, who stayed seated. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Your Majesty, with regard to the recent bolstering of military armaments..." Faust and Pantherlily exchanged looks. "No... never mind. Please excuse me."

Pantherlily stood up and walked away quickly, feeling Faust's stare boring into his back.

* * *

"So, to recap." Lucy started. "Happy and Charle are part of a race known as the Exceed. Those Exceed exist in this world as some sort of 'angel'."

Angel gave a grin, aware of the irony of Lucy's words. "Their queen, Shagotte, is 'God'. Her words are absolute and her job is to manage humans. If the word 'die' falls from her lips, the human in question is killed without hesitation."

"Which brings us back to the fact that the Exceed as a whole are a ridiculous race of proud fools." Lucy observed snidely.

"I see you've done your homework." Erza Knightwalker mused, unlocking the door and walking into the cell. "I'd ask how you removed your shackles, but that is irrelevant at this point."

"Not really expecting an answer here, but are the others all right?" Angel asked.

"They're fine." Edo-Erza responded curtly. "However, there's no need for you to be relieved. Surely you must understand the situation you're in right now."

"Damn, this is hard." Lucy grumbled. "How am I supposed to consider you an enemy when you look exactly like our Erza?"

"The Earthland version of me, huh..." Knightwalker muttered.

Lucy smirked, figuring out how to rile up the woman. "In our world, you're a part of Fairy Tail."

"What?" Edo-Erza asked in disbelief.

"You're strong and cool and scary when you want to be, but everyone relies on you a lot." Lucy continued. "Even so, you like sweet things and cute clothes and can be really girly sometimes."

Edo-Erza looked down silently.

"Oh, and here's the kicker." Angel smirked, catching on. "You and Lucy are lovers."

Something flashed in Knightwalker's eyes and the woman scowled, grabbing Lucy's hair and dragging her out of the cell, Angel in a similar predicament in Edo-Erza's other hand.

"That's enough." Edo-Erza ordered. "I'm not the Erza you're used to." She sighed and spun around, pointing her spear at the two girls. "Because there's a risk of you being as strong as Lucy Ashley, I cannot allow you to continue living. You are a threat to the world of Edolas."

"Oh?" Lucy glanced behind the banister she was pushed against, observing the large drop down. "I'm defenseless right now." She protested mockingly. "Would you really kill a helpless teenage girl in cold blood?"

"You're far from helpless." Edo-Erza observed, smirking at the blonde's audacity. "You're going to die here. However, you're in luck since I relish watching people suffer. As my nickname 'Fairy Hunter' suggests, I've killed countless Fairy Tail mages already. You won't even be the first Guild Master I've killed."

"See, now I'm annoyed." Lucy sighed. "That's not something you say to a Guild Master. Fairy Hunter Knightwalker, I am Lucy of the Radiant Heavens. Let me show you the reasoning behind that name."

Edo-Erza's eyes widened as her instinct screamed at her to jump back. Doing so, she barely dodged a column of violet light that shot out of the spot she was in a second ago.

"Stay out of this, Angel." Lucy warned, lifting up three keys at once. "My body will hesitate to deal decisive blows because of her appearance, but you are not to interfere anyway."

Angel shrugged. "If you say so."

Before Lucy could call out a Spirit's name, Happy and Charle landed in front of her.

"I see you regained your ability to fly." Lucy observed, putting her keys down and giving an internal sigh of relief.

"W-what on Earth..." Edo-Erza frowned. "The Queen's orders were to have the two girls eliminated."

Charle looked down at Knightwalker. "That order has been rescinded."

"But, even if this is a direct order from an Exceed, you shouldn't have the authority to override the queen's command." Edo-Erza countered. "Please fall back and stop interfering."

"How arrogant of you, human..." Charle scowled, crossing her arms. "Just who do you think I am? I am Charle, daughter of Queen Shagotte and Princess of Extalia!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ma'am!" Edo-Erza knelt hurriedly. "Please overlook my lack of manners!"

Charle waved that off. "Where are the Dragon Slayers?"

"They're in the basement of the west tower." Edo-Erza told her.

"Release them immediately."

Edo-Erza bowed her head. "I'm afraid I don't have the authority for that."

"Just do it!" Charle snapped.

"Erza!" Pantherlily interrupted, rushing over with a group of soldiers behind him.

Erza looked up. "Pantherlily!"

Happy's jaw dropped. "I've never seen such an large cat!"

"Those two Exceed are Fallen!" Pantherlily roared. "They're on the run from Extalia!"

"We're getting outta here!" Charle shouted, grabbing Angel and shooting off.

Happy grabbed Lucy and followed. "It looks like being called Fallen means we were disgraced as traitors."

"Tch." Pantherlily snarled, watching them escape.

Edo-Erza shook in anger, smashing an armored fist into the floor. "You..."

"Announcement to all troops!" She bellowed for the entire castle to hear. "The Fallen have escaped with the prisoners! The two Exceed who are Fallen have white and blue fur! If you find them, eliminate them immediately!"

* * *

Lucy smirked as they flew away. "Thanks for the help."

"Aren't you angry?" Charle asked. "We were the reason you got caught in the first place."

"But you saved us, didn't you?" Angel smiled. "Besides, we actually had fun."

"I must say, I didn't know you were the Queen's daughter..." Lucy laughed. "I know you were bluffing, but you do realize I will never stop calling you Princess, right, Charle?"

Charle face-palmed. "What are _you_ grinning about, Happy?"

"Nothing..." Happy whistled innocently. "Bluffing like that just seems to be just like you..."

"Shut up!" Charle blushed. "More importantly, we're going to rescue Natsu and Wendy!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "Edo-Erza said something about the basement of the west tower, right?"

Lucy watched the exchange in amusement. _ Something's changed between them..._

Angel frowned when sounds of shifting air reached them. "What the... what's that noise?"

"We found you, Fallen!" Nichiya roared as an army of Exceed closed in on them.

Happy paled. "They caught up to us!"

"It'll be difficult to fight them in the air!" Charle shouted. "Let's get down to the surface!"

Happy glanced down at the soldiers swarming the ground under them. "Wait, Charle!"

Lucy glanced between Edo-Erza, Hughes, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily watching from the ground and the Exceed army closing in from above. "A fight on two fronts..." Her eyes glinted with dark amusement. "This will be fun."

* * *

Faust looked out the window in shock. "What on Earth..."

Coco ran up to him. "It appears that the Extalia Imperial Guard is attacking in pursuit of the Fallen ones!"

Faust narrowed his eyes in fury. "Initiate Code ETD."

Coco froze and stared at him in horror.

* * *

Charle looked around frantically. "The palace!" She shouted, noticing a safe spot in a hallway. "Get inside the building!"

"Aye!"

A soldier watching from a tower began to sound the alarm.

Edo-Erza looked up in fear. "Code ETD? At a time like this?"

Sugarboy rubbed his chin. "The final defense plan for national security..."

"Invoke Code ETD!" A soldier shouted, prompting men around the castle walls to direct large lights at the Exceed army. A shadowy wall formed around the flying force, blocking them from flying out and reaching Happy and Charle.

Charle looked back in puzzlement. "Why are they targeting the Exceed?"

"What on Earth..." Nichiya strained to break the dark wall. Behind him, soldiers began to shout and writhe in pain.

"Humans!" Nichiya shouted down at the Royal Army. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought the Exceed were supposed to be above the humans here..." Lucy observed the proceedings with a scowl. "Is this a rebellion?"

"I don't know!" Charle shouted, seeking to hide. "But the best thing to do is escape amidst the chaos and save Wendy and Natsu. Head for the west tower."

"Aye!"

"Dammit!" Edo-Erza cursed, noticing them. "They're headed for the basement of the west tower! Fortify the defenses there!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" A troop of soldiers chorused, before rushing off.

"You damn humans..." Nichiya growled as his strength faded. "The Queen... won't let this go quietly..."

With a final burst of energy, the Exceed army was transformed into a large Exceed-shaped lacryma.

"The Exceed turned into a lacryma..." A soldier muttered in awe.

"We've really gone and done it..."

"Is this really ok?"

"There's no god in this world." Faust announced, stepping out on a balcony and addressing the troops below him. "It's only us humans that suffer with limited magical power, while the Exceed bask in an endless supply of magic. When their 'endless supply' is so close to us, why can't we make use of it?"

"We've declared the end of this age where we were ruled over!" The king shouted. "This is for the future of mankind! It's all in order to build an abundant, magical society! My soldiers, let us rise up together! I hereby invoke Code ETD, the plan to destroy all so-called angels!"

Hughes looked around. "This is getting to be a big deal, huh..."

"Hmm..." Sugarboy smirked. "I guess it was inevitable."

Pantherlily grit his teeth. "So this is what the military build-up was for."

Faust turned away from the crowd. "If we steal magic from the Exceed, our nation will be able to grab hold of an infinite supply of energy."

"Your Majesty, the queen will retaliate!" Coco panicked. "Extalia's military might is extraordinary!"

"It was for this moment that we captured the Dragon Slayers." Faust countered. "This is our only chance to bring down the gods. Byro, commence with the extraction of Dragon Slayer magic!"

Hearing the command, Byro looked up at the chained forms of Natsu and Wendy and smirked, lifting up a vacuum-like nozzle.

* * *

"Something big is going down." Happy observed as the two Exceed and two girls sprinted down a hallway. "To think the humans would go to war with the Exceed..."

"It's got nothing to do with us." Charle told him. "It's not like we support either side. They can do as they please."

A four-pronged spear shot at Lucy out of nowhere, causing the blond girl to smirk as she snatched it out of the air and hurled it right back.

"Impressive." Edo-Erza observed, catching her weapon. "However, I won't let you past this point."

"So you're still after us..." Lucy gave a manic grin. "Excellent. This should be fun."

Despite themselves, the soldiers behind Edo-Erza paled and took hasty steps backwards, not wishing to challenge the she-demon that considered fighting their captain to the death 'fun'.

Edo-Erza smirked and pointed her spear at Lucy. The weapon lit up and shifted form before the ground between the two girls exploded in a sphere of bright light.

"That was a mere fraction of my power." Edo-Erza gloated. "Are you sure you wish to face me?"

In response, Lucy sketched a weird design in the air with a violet-glowing finger and the ceiling exploded the same way. "Looks like I can match you blow for blow, Red." She observed smugly. Knightwalker snarled.

A scream reached the gathered fighters, echoing down the hallway.

"That's Wendy's voice..." Charle exclaimed, horrified. "And it's close!"

Lucy scowled. "I guess I have to beat you quickly and then rescue Wendy."

"I can't let you do that." Edo-Erza countered. "We're taking magic for Code ETD from her right now."

"Stop..." Charle begged. "Stop it, please. Give Wendy back!"

"Don't worry about it." Edo-Erza told Charle, pointing her spear away from Lucy and at the female Exceed. "You're going to die here anyway."

"I won't let you touch Charle!" Happy shouted, sliding in front of her protectively.

Erza smirked and adjusted her spear. "Then, you first." She announced, shooting a bolt of energy at Lucy and causing her to jump back, then knocking Angel aside as she leapt at Happy and swung forward. However, before she could connect, an explosion tore through the rear guards and took out half the soldiers accompanying her.

"What?" She shouted, looking behind her in panic.

An ice mountain shot up, freezing a group of soldiers and knocking another dozen away. "Hey, you guys..." The assailant scowled. "Are you going to kill them, knowing they're from our guild?"

"We never forgive those who choose to raise arms against members of Fairy Tail." A second, female voice announced. "That makes you all our enemies."

Lucy smirked as Erza and Gray stepped forward. "Well, you guys sure took your time."

Edo-Erza stared in shock at her Earthland counterpart. The soldiers were in a similar state of confusion, looking between the two redheads.

"There's another Erza-sama?"

"Is the one with her Gray Surge?"

"No!" A lieutenant shouted. "They are from Earthland!"

"Where are our friends?" Gray scowled, smashing a fist into his palm. "Where the hell are our comrades who got turned into that lacryma?" Ice began to form around him. "Well?"

A stream of ice crystals shot out in front of him, knocking the remaining soldiers airborne. Edo-Erza jumped up and somersaulted over the attack, bouncing off the ceiling and aiming her spear at Gray as she fixed him with an angry glare. Before he could react, Erza smashed her sword between the spear's prongs, stopping her counterpart's charge.

Another scream tore everyone's attention away from the fighting women. "Wendy's voice..." Charle rasped.

"Are they in the basement?"

"Probably just ahead." Happy told Gray. "Natsu should be there too!"

"Gray!" Erza shouted after him. "Go on ahead!"

"Got it!" Gray nodded, following Lucy and Angel as they sped off.

Edo-Erza traced a cut that formed on her nose during their clash. "To think I'd be getting in my own way..."

"A strange feeling, to be sure." Erza agreed.

"I'm the Commander of the Royal Army's 2nd Magical War Division." Edo-Erza introduced herself, using the blood from her nose to make two red stripes on her cheek. "Erza Knightwalker."

"I am Erza Scarlet." Erza adjusted the grip on her sword. "An S-Class mage of Fairy Tail."

Edo-Erza smirked. "Let's see what my Earthland self is made of." She intoned as her spear changed forms in a flash of light. "Silfarion!"

Erza's eyes widened at the speed of the oncoming attack. "She's fast..." The armored mage observed. "In that case... Flight Armor!"

Edo-Erza stared in shock as Erza sped past her next attack and retaliated with a speedy slash that was barely blocked. "Her armor just changed... her speed increased?"

The spear in her hand shifted to a different form. "Mel Force!" She shouted, sending Erza careening back in a whirlwind.

"She requipped?" Erza muttered, watching her enemy prepare another attack ."No... the shape of her weapon changed..."

The spear changed again. "Explosion!" Knightwalker shouted, causing the ground under Erza to rupture.

Once the smoke cleared, Edo-Erza was stunned to see her counterpart clad in a different suit of armor, holding her sword in a blocking position. "Her armor changed again?"

"So it's a magic that transforms the armor and sword at the same time..." She observed.

"Looks like my Edolas self can only change the shape of her weapon." Erza countered.

Edo-Erza smirked. "Besides my spear, I can also change my body's attributes and battle power."

Erza nodded solemnly. "It seems that even though the principle behind it is different, the result is the same as my use of 'The Knight'."

Edo-Erza grinned and slid into a battle stance. "The demonstration of the true power of my spear, the Ten Commandments, begins now!"

Erza requipped into a different suit of armor and prepared to fight. "Come!"

* * *

"The lacryma in the town square?" Angel frowned. "Yeah, we saw it."

"That's right." Gray nodded. "It seems that one was just me and Erza."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that.

Happy looked up at him. "But how did you turn back to normal?"

"Gajeel did it."

"That's right..." Lucy mused. "Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer too, so the Anima wouldn't have worked on him. Mystogan must have sent him here afterward..."

"It seems that Dragon Slayer magic can do many things in this world." Gray observed. "Including restoring those who were turned into a lacryma back to normal."

Happy and Charle perked up at that. "We... we know where the lacryma with the others is!"

"Seriously?" Gray looked at them. "Gajeel's tearing up the city searching for it right now. Can you go and take him to it, Happy?"

"Got it!" Happy unfurled his wings and shot out the window. "I'll take Gajeel there!"

Charle watched him fly off. "He'll be fine." She reassured herself, turning away. "Anyway, we have to find Natsu and Wendy!"

Gray's eyes lit up when they noticed a door at the end of the hallway. "Look, there's a door!" He exclaimed, running over and kicking it open. "Found them. They're over here!"

They rushed over to the still forms. "Are you alright?" Gray shook Wendy. "Pull yourself together!"

"They're both unconscious." He growled, putting the girl down. "Maybe if we give them Ex-balls..." He sighed, pushing Natsu's mouth open.

"Ex-balls..." Lucy pondered the name. "The pills that let you use magic here? Me and Angel got one each from Mystogan earlier."

"Yeah, those." Gray held up a small glass bottle. "We got them from Gajeel." He took one out and shoved it down Natsu's throat, stepping back when the boy began to cough.

"Alright." Charle sighed in relief. "Now for Wendy."

Lucy watched as Natsu smashed a fist into the ground angrily. Before anyone could stop him, Natsu spat out a gust of flames and sped off.

"Why am I not surprised he did that?" Lucy asked herself, looking out after the angry boy.

"Charle..." Wendy coughed, sitting up weakly. "You're alright..."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Your Majesty." Byro bowed. "The extraction is complete."

"Well done." Faust told him curtly.

"As expected, the Dragon Slayers' magical power is outstanding." Byro told him. "With it, the weaponization should be simple."

* * *

"In order to destroy Extalia..." Wendy rasped out. "The Royal Army is going to smash the giant lacryma into it..."

Eyes widened at that.

"They're going to use our friends as a bomb!" Wendy announced, sobbing.

* * *

"I've been awaiting this moment..." Faust smirked sinisterly. "The magical energy from the lacryma and the Exceed will burst and fuse... eternal magic shall rain own on my nation!"

* * *

"There's a floating island hanging in mid-air above Edolas." Charle explained. "I'm sure everyone's seen it several times already."

"I think it's Extalia's magical energy keeping that thing afloat." Lucy took over. "It seems Extalia preserves the balance of this world's magic."

Gray sighed. "So our friends who were turned into a lacryma are also on that island, huh? Right next to Extalia too..."

"Currently the lacryma and Extalia are both floating directly above our position in the Royal City." Angel observed.

"The process on the floating island speeds up as Dragon Slayer magic becomes more potent." Wendy added, having stopped crying. "Their aim is to crash into Extalia."

Gray frowned. "What will that help them achieve?"

"The collision of the magical energies of Fairy Tail and Extalia will force them to split and fuse together..." Wendy looked down. "That will cause magic power to rain down on this nation for eternity."

Lucy clenched her fists. "I'm not going to let that happen to my guild!"

Footsteps echoed down the hallway before a terrified Natsu burst into the cell. "There were two Erzas!" He panicked. "What's up with that? Some kind of monster tournament? Is the world going to end?"

He stopped, only now noticing Gray watching him with exasperation. "Gray!?"

"Won't shut up and can't calm down..." Gray sighed. "Yeah, it's Natsu alright."

"This is Earthland Gray." Lucy explained. "I don't feel like explaining, so let's just say he's here with Erza and Gajeel now, and leave it at that."

"Oh yeah, Gray-san is here." Wendy observed, causing him to slump and mutter about being invisible. "And Charle, Angel-san, and Lucy-nee! Thank you!"

"I knew Charle would come save us!" Wendy cheered, crouching down and hugging the Exceed. "Thank you, Charle."

Natsu sighed. "Anyway, put on some clothes."

Gray glanced down and his eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"From the start." Lucy and Angel deadpanned in unison.

"All right!" Natsu grit his teeth and rushed out of the room, leading the others. "We're going to find the king and stop him from crashing the lacryma!"

He looked at the hallway ahead and froze. "Wait... there's a pair of monsters over there! This way!"

"Charle." Wendy held the Exceed back. "Let's head to Extalia."

Charle's jaw dropped."Why?"

"We're going to tell them about the Royal Army's attack and evacuate them." Wendy announced.

"Weren't we going to stop the attack?" Charle protested.

"Of course we are! I believe in Lucy-nee and the others!" Wendy shouted back. "But we don't know what other weapons they might have. In preparation for the worst-case scenario, one thing we can do is alert them about the danger they are in!"

"No!" Charle objected stubbornly. "I don't want to go back there! I... I don't care what happens to the Exceed!"

Ahead of them, Lucy glanced back and noticed them not moving. Sighing, she nudged Angel and motioned to Wendy and Charle. The other girl nodded and turned around, running back towards them.

"It's not about whether we're human or Exceed." Wendy told Charle. "As living creatures, I think we can do something to help."

_Creatures like the Exceed..._ Charle sighed, remembering the two Exceed who hid them from Nichiya's forces.

"I'll be right here the whole time, ok?" Wendy smiled. "Don't be afraid."

"Wendy's right." Angel cut in. "And if you're still unsure of yourself, I'll be there too. I don't leave my friends behind."

Charle nodded. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

"Gajeel!" Happy shouted, having found the man. Gajeel glanced at him and smirked, knocking three guards down as he turned to the Exceed. "You're safe, cat."

"Yeah." Happy screeched to a halt in front of the man. "I'll guide you to where the lacryma is!"

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed when Happy grabbed his shoulders and lifted off. "Don't grab me like that!"

Happy ignored that. "How do you change everyone back to their original forms?"

"Heh." Gajeel chuckled. "I smash the lacryma with Dragon Slayer magic."

Happy sweatdropped. "Does that really work?"

"I just did what Mystogan told me to do!" Gajeel protested. "Got a problem with that, cat?"

"Why isn't Mystogan here, anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Wow..." Happy gazed up at the large lacryma as they landed in front of it. "It's huge..."

"A lot bigger than I thought it would be." Gajeel scoffed, preparing to hit the crystal. "Man, what a troublesome guild... when we get back, I'm eating all the iron I want."

"You can do it, Gajeel!" Happy cheered, before a huge sword tore the ground under them apart.

"Who the hell did that?" Gajeel demanded, adjusting his body to land on his feet.

Happy glanced at the attacker. "That guy... it's the Captain of the Royal Army's 1st Magical War Division, Pantherlily!"

"That lacryma is the key piece of our current plans." Pantherlily looked down at Gajeel. "I will not let you wreck it."

"Wings?" Happy gaped at the airborne captain. "He's an Exceed?"

"Stay back, cat." Gajeel warned, transforming his arm into a jagged sword. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Pantherlily spun, dodging the extending weapon and surging towards the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel's eyes widened when the Exceed swung his sword and cut off part of the island they were on.

"Did you actually think you could beat me?" Pantherlily asked. "That was a mere example of my power. You don't stand a chance."

Gajeel scowled.

* * *

"So where the hell is this king guy?"

"He's called a king, so he'd be someplace important, right?"

"And where's this 'someplace important', huh?"

"Like I'd know, dumbass! This is the first time I've been in a palace, same as you!"

Lucy smashed her fists into Natsu and Gray's heads. "Shut up, idiots!"

"It's a third monster!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, but she ignored that. "My guess is they would put the prison in a high place and muddle up the courtyard to make things confusing. If this is a concentric fortress, there should be a castle tower in the middle... however, this castle structure is different form Earthland's standards, so it's hard to figure out where we are in relation to the center." She sighed. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park in this place."

They rounded a corner and their eyes widened. "Scratch that." Lucy looked up at the large fancy gate saying 'E-Land', and at the amusement park behind it. "I am surprised."

"Hey..." Natsu looked surprisingly eager. "Is it ok to look for the king in here?"

Gray sweatdropped. "You just want to have fun on the different rides, don't you?"

A nearby merry-go-round began to move, revealing Sugarboy on one of the ponies. "Hmm..." The man muttered. "This is fun."

The group watched as he disappeared from view, only to reappear again as the ride continued. "No really, this is a lot of fun."

The three took a hasty step back when a large swing-boat came to life and almost knocked them down. "You know..." Hughes started, standing on the deck and watching them. "All this fun magic is gonna be disappearing from this world soon." He smirked darkly. "Do you guys know how that makes me feel?"

"We're going to obtain magic that lasts forever." Sugarboy added, coming into view again. "No matter how we have to get it."

"I must have it." Hughes scowled down at them. "And I won't let anyone get in my way!"

"Hmmm..." Sugarboy wondered. "Will you return to prison or will you die here?"

Hughes frowned. "Sugarboy, there's no need to give them a choice."

"Hmmm?"

"The extraction of the Dragon Slayers' magic is complete." Hughes announced, holding up a rod-like object. "Once Code ETD succeeds, we will have no further use for them. We will kill those Earthlanders, who don't know the value of magic, right here!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray paled when the ship Hughes was on glowed and jumped out from its' fixture, aiming to crush them. They barely managed to dodge before the huge boat crashed into the wall, showering the area with rubble and dust.

Hughes' eyes widened when the smoke cleared and he noticed the three mages hiding behind a shield of thick ice. "So this is Earthland's magic..."

"They really don't use tools, hmm?" Sugarboy observed from the now ruined ride. "This is my first time seeing it."

Hughes took a step back in disbelief when Natsu leapt up at him, shooting flames from his feet. The Dragon Slayer gave an angry roar, smashing a fiery fist into Hughes and sending him crashing heavily into the floor several meters away.

Natsu glared down at the man. "Give us back our comrades!"

"Your friends will be fused with Extalia's magical power and become an eternal source of magic." Hughes smirked, pushing himself up and waving his wand. A roller coaster cart began to move, speeding up towards Natsu, who was standing on the ride's tracks.

Lucy paled when the ground under her and Gray began to soften and she and Gray slowly sank into it. "What the hell is this?"

Natsu spun towards the ride cart and leapt over it. "As if that would hit!" Hughes gave a victorious smirk and spun his wand, causing the ride to make a U-turn and crash into Natsu, trapping him in a seat.

"My weapon, Command Tact, can freely move any attraction here." Hughes observed smugly. "And the Hell's Coaster you're on can run ten times its' usual speed when under the influence of magic. No matter who it is, after riding it for just five minutes..." His eyes widened when he noticed Natsu was moaning weakly, already out for the count.

"It hasn't even been ten seconds!" He cackled. "What the hell is up with this guy? He's super weak!"

"That's not good..." Gray observed, watching Natsu suffer on the fast ride. He sighed and turned to wards Lucy, grabbing her arms and tensing. "Drag him off that thing, will ya?"

"I suppose if I have to..." Lucy scowled. "You sure you're strong enough?"

"We'll see." Gray observed, straining as he pulled her out of the soft ground and threw her at Natsu. "Now go!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she sped towards the cart tracks. Throwing out an arm, she grabbed the edge of the passing ride and hoisted herself safely into it.

Hughes laughed. "What a brave girl." He observed, watching Lucy make her way towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Ice Make..." Gray smashed his hands together. "Grappling Hook!"

Two grappling hooks shot out of his hands and clung to steady surfaces. Sugarboy watched that happen with a calm smile. "If you have that sort of magic, couldn't you have gone to save him yourself?"

Gray smirked, having pulled himself out. "But then who'd kick your ass?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Gray shouted, swinging an instantly formed vicious blade down on Sugarboy. The man swung his sword at it casually, surprising Gray when the icy weapon softened and bent over Sugarboy's sword, misshapen and formless.

"Cold..." Sugarboy mused. "This is ice magic, hmm? It seems I have the advantage... this magical weapon, Rosa Espada, can make anything soft and limp. Too bad for you, hmmm?"

"Dammit, the 100th Seal will destroy part of him if I use it!" Lucy growled, pulling at the harness keeping Natsu stuck. "Wake up and help me, dumbass!"

Hughes smirked and waved his conductor's rod, creating a spiral of tracks ahead of them. The spiral abruptly ended with a sharp downward slope, ending with them crashing in a pool of water.

"Finally..." Natsu muttered weakly, slumped over the cart's edge.

"Ahahaha!" Hughes laughed, pointing to a large screen with a photo of Natsu drooling and Lucy's face fixed in a snarl as she strained to destroy the harness. "Look at this!"

"How thoughtful of you." Lucy scowled, slowly reaching for a key.

"Awesome, right?" Hughes crowed. "This is Edolas magic. And they say that this brilliant magic will soon disappear. Unthinkable, isn't it?"

"That's why you're killing them?" Natsu cut in angrily. "You're killing both our comrades and the Exceed for your selfish reasons?"

"That's right." Hughes grinned. "They're sacrifices meant to let us get our hands on infinite magical power."

"Stop fucking around!" Natsu screamed, clenching his fists furiously. "My comrades are alive right now! The Exceed are alive too! Whether they've got magic or not, the important thing is that they're alive." He spat. "Those are lives, dammit!"

"That's enough, Natsu." Lucy stopped him. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer. Aquarius!"

The mermaid Spirit appeared next to Lucy in a flash of light and waved her vase, not even waiting for an explanation. Hughes smirked and shook his wand, causing the water in the pool to shoot up in what could be considered a show of waterworks.

"The water..." Aquarius paled. "I can't control it!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Hughes grinned maliciously. "I can use anything here as a weapon."

Then the water crashed down on them.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Byro bowed. "All the preparations have been made. This is the final phase of Code ETD."

"So it is." Faust observed putting his hands together as if he was praying. "Farewell, ye gods."

"The magical energy we drew out of the Dragon Slayers..." Byro explained, as the two men examined the huge weapon in front of them. "Think of it as a huge chain meant to keep the floating island under our control. After that all you will have to do is crash the floating island you control, in other words the lacryma, into the country of the cats."

"With that, there will be a fusion of the magical energies." Byro concluded. "And the kingdom will overflow with infinite magic."

"Your Highness." The short man held out a key to Faust. "Take this. It is the key to activate the cannon."

"Your Majesty!" Coco sprinted over. "Please wait!"

"Coco!" Byro scolded the girl. "I distinctly remember telling you not to be running around in front of His Majesty-"

"Lily is on the island with the lacryma!" Coco cut him off. "If we initiate the plan now, Lily is going to die too!"

Faust stared at her coldly. "And what of it?"

"He... he's one of us..." Coco choked out.

"Coco!" Byro scowled. "The ones who have to sacrifice the most for the sake of the country are those I charge!"

"But I don't want Lily to die!" Coco wailed. "I don't care how the rest of the plan goes! I don't want him to die!"

Byro paled when Coco snatched the key from him and ran off. "What are you..."

"Coco!" Faust shouted, sending a blast of lightning from his scepter at her legs and knocking her down. "You've always loved to run." He observed. "And I have always loved watching you run, full of energy."

Another blast burned her legs and she screamed in pain.

"Give me that key." Faust commanded. "Coco!"

The girl pushed herself up and sprinted off, wincing in pain as her legs protested.

"Byro!" Faust grit his teeth. "After her! Now!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty!"

"It hurts..." Coco muttered as she sped down a hallway, her legs burnt and bleeding. _It hurts... it's the first time running has ever been so painful. It's not that I don't want eternal magic... but I don't want Lily to die! What do I do?_

* * *

Natsu coughed, spitting up water as he sat up in what appeared to be outstretched hands of a giant zombie-like toy figure. "Lucy?"

"I'm here." Lucy told him, kicking a coffin door open and walking out.

"How did you even get in a place like that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Like I know." Lucy frowned. "The water must have washed me into it by accident."

Natsu glanced at her and his jaw dropped. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Lucy looked down at her gypsy-like outfit and sighed. Natsu jumped down next to her and they turned to a note next to the box.

"The complete transformation box." Natsu read. "Let's get beautifully transformed and depart for Fairy Tale Land together. Hey look, there's a dial too."

"Change me back to normal." Lucy instructed him, climbing back into the box., "Just hurry up."

Spin. Bunny suit.

Another spin. Bat demon costume.

A third spin. Kimono and obi.

Yet another spin.

"Stop fooling around!" Lucy smacked Natsu's head, now wearing a swimsuit and holding an inflatable tube around her waist.

"Hello?" Hughes' voice drifted in. "Where are you, Earthland mages?"

"Hurry up and change me back." Lucy scowled. "I'm not facing him like this."

Natsu smirked evilly. "I have an idea."

A minute later, Hughes walked in. "Tsk... getting washed away so easily..." His eyes widened when Lucy called out to him.

"Hey there..." She purred, wearing a very revealing bra and string panties. "Like what you see?"

Hughes held up his wand numbly, staring at her. A stream of blood shot out of his nose and he directed it away, still stuck looking at her.

"It worked!" Natsu cheered. "The sexy strategy was a success!"

Unfortunately, that broke Hughes out of his stupor. Still somewhat mesmerized, he waved his wand and the multitude of toy figures turned towards Natsu.

"You just had to break him out of it." Lucy muttered, grabbing a doll's arm and smashing the figure into another two. "And now we're getting attack by toy dolls. I'm getting doll bitch flashbacks here!"

"This is the Monster Academy." Hughes explained. "It's an attraction where you can observe the daily school lives of monsters-"

"I get it already." Lucy interrupted him. "Can you focus those on Natsu while I change into my usual clothes?"

Hughes laughed at that, but nodded and turned towards Natsu, smirking.

"I guess we'll have to get that stick of yours." Natsu observed, slipping into a fighting stance.

"You intend to fight me here, in the Monster Academy?" Hughes raised an eyebrow. "This is my favorite place, you know. Mummy Bandage!"

A mummy figure stepped up next to him and shot bandages at Natsu, tying him up.

"Here in Monster Academy, all the monsters are my soldiers." Hughes continued. "Isn't that awesome?"

Natsu roared in fury and flames sprung up around him, incinerating the bandages and engulfing the mummy, causing the animated construct to howl in pain.

"Flames from his entire body?" Hughes paled when Natsu jumped towards him and swung a flaming foot.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu shouted, kicking the man way. Hughes scowled, righting himself in mid-air and swinging his wand again. "Franken Knuckle!"

The huge zombie swung it's fist down towards Natsu, only to find it blocked by a normally dressed Lucy. Next thing Hughes knew, the zombie was bathed in a column of violet light that tore it apart and Natsu was leading another charge at him.

"Monster troops, gather!" Hughes shouted, causing all the figures to focus on Natsu. "Get him!"

"Ahahaha!" The division commander laughed as the figures knocked Natsu away and converged on him. "Can you win against all of those, I wonder?"

Natsu grit his teeth and fire coiled around him, making the toy army pale in unison and step back in fear, scattering and leaving a clear path between him and Hughes.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Hughes looked around in panic. "Monsters?"

The man paled when he saw the image of a dragon form behind the furious Dragon Slayer. "No way... " He shouted, his eyes widening in horror. "A real... monster!"

* * *

Lucy, meanwhile, had wandered off to find Gray, thinking that Natsu would be fine and that the ice user might need her help. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear approaching footsteps until she rounded a corner and Coco crashed into her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lucy asked, standing back up and dusting herself off.

"Coco!" Byro shouted, running towards them. "You're not going to stop?"

"Help me..." Coco begged tearfully.

Lucy frowned. "Your legs look awful. What happened?" She glanced at Byro. "Was it that guy?"

"I can't run anymore..." Coco whispered. "Take this..." She began to hold out the key to Lucy, before something occurred to her and she froze.

_Wait... this woman is an Earthlander!_ Coco trembled. _"I can't give her the key! But then... what do I do?_

"Huff... huff..." Byro panted, stopping a couple meters away from the two girls. "Give me the key now."

"Key?" Lucy glanced at the item Coco held. "I have a feeling you shouldn't get your hands on it, whoever you are." She slipped into a battle stance. "Come on then! You want that key, you have to get past me!"

Coco looked up weakly. _This woman..._

_I can't just leave this kid here..._ Lucy mused. _He's after that key, whatever it's for... but I doubt it's anything good._

"You want her key?" Lucy smirked, holding up a key of her own. "How about I show you what my keys can do instead? Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!"

"Mooo!" The huge axe-wielding bull appeared next to her. "Lovely as usual, Lucy!"

Byro's jaw dropped. "A cow?"

_This is Earthland's magic..._ Coco watched the scene unfold. _Seems kind of perverted..._

_How on Earth did she do it?" _Byro wondered in confusion. _Creating a creature from thin air like that... preposterous! Incomprehensible! How did she do it?_

His eyes widened and he hastily jumped back, dodging Taurus' attack. "How impudent!" He roared, taking out a vial of liquid and spilling it on Taurus.

"Flame Liquid!" Byro shouted, causing the substance covering Taurus to burst into flame and explode. He glanced at Lucy, who had dismissed the Spirit, and swung a second vial at her. "Storm Liquid!"

"Watch out!" Coco shouted as the flying drops turned into whirlwinds and knocked Lucy back.

Lucy grit her teeth and stabbed a key into the floor. "Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

The maid Spirit burst out of the ground under Byro and delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin.

_Not another one of those things..._ Byro groaned internally. _Does her magic use similar properties as Anima?_

"Spica Hole!" Virgo shouted, causing Byro to spin rapidly before she hurled him into the ground, making him burrow deep into it because of the rapid motion.

Virgo smiled as she landed next to Lucy and bowed. "My punishment, Mistress?"

"Unnecessary." Lucy waved her off.

_Amazing..._ Coco was wide-eyed in awe. _And on top of that, she's a noble... I guess I can hand this key over..._ She sighed. _But eternal magic... then again, His Highness will kill Lily if he gets his hands on it. What should I do?_

"Ehehehe..." Sinister laughter came out of the hole, before a tentacle burst out of the floor and wrapped around Coco. "Got you, Coco!"

"That's something you don't see every day." Lucy observed, looking up at a monstrous and horribly misshapen Byro.

"Octopus Liquid." The not-so-human man cackled. "I consumed that one myself. With this, whatever that strange magic you use is, it won't work on me!"

"I don't think I will be of any help here, Mistress." Virgo observed calmly.

"You give up way too fast." Lucy told the maid, pulling her away from a thick tentacle that almost crushed them.

"I have Coco now!" Byro laughed. "But I won't be satisfied until I kill you for your impudence as well!"

"Dammit." Lucy cursed, holding on to a ladder with one hand. "A few Amaterasu Seals and I'll be spent. I'll have to make them count."

"Mistress!" Virgo shouted, getting Lucy's attention as she threw something at her. "Take this!"

Lucy caught the object and looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's the extending whip Fleuve D'etoiles." Virgo explained. "It's of the Eridanus constellation from the Spirit Realm! I don't think it will be of any use, but please try using it."

"Why are you so negative?" Lucy asked. "I think it suits me perfectly. After Celestial Spirits and Seals of the mythical Sun Goddess Amaterasu, what better weapon than the River of Stars is there for Lucy of the Radiant Heavens?"

Virgo face-palmed uncharacteristically. "Mistress, while the weapon might match your theme, now is not a good time to experience insanity."

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged, activating the weapon and swinging a blue-green energy whip at one of Byro's limbs to no effect. "Nothing. So this is where your negativity came from."

"What's wrong?" Byro mocked her. "Can't you use that strange magic of yours any more?"

_That's right..._ Lucy realized. _Virgo must have known I was halfway out of magic power... I summoned three Spirits, while my current limit is five or six. I guess my Spirits were concerned about me..._ She clutched Fleuve D'etoiles tightly. _I suppose I owe them one now..._

"She did say it was an extendable whip..." Lucy muttered, swinging it and coiling it around a tentacle. "Here goes nothing!" She added, pulling herself up and landing next to Coco.

"Hey, ugly!" She shouted at Byro. "Let that girl go!"

"Huh?" Byro was puzzled. "She's one of our people, surely not any of your business."

"You're hurting her!" Lucy protested.

Byro cackled at that, tightening his grip on the runner. "And if I do this, it hurts her even more!"

Lucy sighed. "Coco, close your eyes." She instructed and the terrified girl did so. Lucy stood up and shook her head. _I don't want her to watch me kill.. she's much too young to have to see death..._ She mused sadly, before drawing two circles the width of a cup and a line between them.

Byro screamed as an orb of violet light expanded around his head and burned it away into nothing. The tentacles of the monstrous body stiffened, before falling limply as Byro ceased to think.

Coco opened her eyes when she hit the ground and paled in horror when she noticed Byro missing the top half of his body. "You killed him..." She whispered in fear. "You killed the Chief of Staff..."

"That man?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, landing next to her. "I can understand your shock. No one deserves death, but killing is sometimes necessary."

The moment was interrupted when Hughes burst through the wall of Monster Academy and crashed into Byro's remains. The two girls watched as he coughed up blood, before falling limply to the ground.

Coco stared as Natsu stomped out after Hughes, glaring at him with his fists still aflame. "Byro and Hughes... they've both been defeated." She breathed. "Just how strong are Earthland mages?"

Natsu turned to Byro's remains and his eyes widened. "What the heck is that huge thing?" He noticed the cleanly burnt off top part. "That's not even all of it?"

"Excuse me..." Coco stumbled over, holding out the large key. "This is the key to the mechanism that would have killed all of your friends." She sobbed out. "More than eternal magic... I want everyone to live together happily! Please... take this key and destroy it..."

"Awesome!" Natsu reached out for it. "By destroying it, we can stop the attack that needs the lacryma? Thank you! Leave it to me!"

"Ahahaha!" Sugarboy laughed, using his armor to slide past Coco and snatch the key away from her. "You shouldn't be giving something so precious to the enemy, Coco. I'll be taking this back to His Majesty now."

"You bastard..." Gray growled after him, speeding past Lucy on a motorcycle he'd gotten... somewhere. "Wait just one damn minute!"

Sugarboy glanced back and noticed Gray chase him while the others vanished in the distance. "Persistent one, aren't you? It's not like you could defeat me anyway." He smirked, reaching out with his sword and scratching the ground with it.

Gray's eyes widened and he veered sideways as the middle of the corridor melted into a fissure.

"All attractions are now closed for the day." A mechanical announcer chimed. "We look forward to your next visit."

"Ahahaha!" Sugarboy laughed at that. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hold it right there!" Gray shouted after him. "And how the hell are you gliding like that, anyway?"

"Hmmm..." The same thought occurred to Sugarboy. "I don't know that either."

Gray sweatdropped. "Is that right... so tell me, what's that key?"

"It's the key to activate the dragon chain cannon." Sugarboy told him.

"Dragon chain cannon?"

"Whoops!" Sugarboy smirked mockingly. "Information beyond that is secret!"

_The dragon chain cannon... _Gray frowned in thought. _The Dragon Slayer magic those guys extracted?_

"This isn't something we can simply hand over to you guys." Sugarboy informed Gray.

"And we can't let it be taken away from us either." Gray countered, leaning sideways and sliding one hand across the floor. "Ice Make: Floor!"

"Ice won't work on me." Sugarboy gloated, slamming his sword into the ice. "I can soften anything. Rosa Espada!"

His eyes widened when he suddenly lost control over his movement and crashed into a column.

"You can soften it, but you cannot change its' nature." Gray smirked. "The nature of the ice floor you're sliding on will stay the same."

The boy jumped off the motorcycle and kicked it towards Sugarboy, who brought up his sword to defend himself hastily. "I told you it won't work." He grunted, bending the vehicle in half over his weapon.

He started in shock when Gray shot out at him from his blind spot, reaching for the key and encasing it in ice along with their outstretched hands. "Shatter!"

"Hmmm..." Sugarboy relaxed. "That's cold, Iceboy."

"Don't give me weird nicknames!" Gray shouted. "And why the hell won't this thing break?"

"It's not something that will break so easily." Sugarboy observed. "Man, it's cold. Can you let go on me? I'm not particularly big on holding hands with another man."

"Hey now..." Gray sighed. "Haven't you realized the situation has changed?"

"Hmmm?"

"You guys need this key." Gray grinned. "But we don't. If I can't destroy it, I'll just use my ice to make it so that you can't use it!"

"It's no use." Sugarboy countered, beginning to sweat. "Rosa Espada will soften the ice."

"You sure?" Gray called his bluff. "Miss by a little and the key will become goop too."

"I... I'm fine-tuned!" Sugarboy shouted, trying to remain calm. "Besides, I can just slice you up instead!"

Gray grit his teeth in pain as Sugarboy waved his sword and made him lean back, sporting several cuts.

"You're the one who froze us together!" Sugarboy yelled angrily.

"I won't let go even if I die!" Gray countered, pushing Sugarboy back as the ice enclosing the key expanded.

"Like I'd let you!" Sugarboy sneered, slicing at the excess ice. The two fighters struggled against each other as they attempted to freeze and soften the ice simultaneously.

A loud crack echoed in the hallway.

"Impossible!" Sugarboy shouted, wide-eyed. "A crack in the key?"

"That's it!" Gray smirked. "Keep on breaking!"

"This is bad!" Sugarboy panicked. "This is really bad! Let go! The key's gonna break!"

"My friends' lives are on the line!" Gray roared. "I'm gonna smash that thing!"

"Wait! This is really bad!" Sugarboy protested desperately. "You guys need it too!"

"What?"

"Let's call a truce for now!" Sugarboy grit his teeth angrily. "The key's breaking!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Gray snarled, pushing Sugarboy against a column and trapping him.

"You can use this key to turn your friends back to normal!" Sugarboy revealed hastily. "The dragon chain cannon fires concentrated Dragon Slayer magic! Don't you know what Dragon Slayer magic can be used for in this world?"

_I turned you back to normal by smashing the lacryma with Dragon Slayer magic._ Gray recalled Gajeel saying. _Here in Edolas, my magic can be used to turn the people trapped in the lacryma back to normal._

"If you fire the dragon chain cannon directly at the lacryma, you can turn your friends back to normal!" Sugarboy shouted, hoping to get Gray to let go. "You understand, right? We both need the key! You can't destroy it!"

More cracks spread across the trapped piece of metal.

"We've got Gajeel, and Natsu and Wendy too. Gemini can provide emergency assistance if we need it." Gray scowled. "We've got enough Dragon Slayers! We don't need that key!"

"Don't you realize how many days that would take?" Sugarboy narrowed his eyes at the stubborn teen. "The lacryma begins turning into magical power tomorrow. Our plan was to smash it into Extalia before it happened. Sure, with your Dragon Slayers you can save several people... but you can't save them all!" He shouted. "If you want to save them all, you can't destroy this key! Now let go!"

"I won't give it to you!" Gray announced, clenching his fists and breaking the key along with its' icy prison into small shards.

"The key!" Sugarboy wailed. "Are you an idiot? I wasn't bluffing!"

"You can't turn your friends back to normal anymore!" He shouted furiously, lunging forward with his swords. Gray ducked, leaving him with a coat wrapped around the man's weapon.

"I'm taking everyone back to our guild!" Gray scowled, stepping inside Sugarboy's guard. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

Sugarboy cried out in pain and spat out blood as collapse with grievous injuries given to him by multiple slashes from hardened ice blades.

"You're crazy, Iceboy..." He rasped weakly. "To think you'd really destroy the key... even though I told you that you need it to save your friends..."

"Heh." Gray smirked. "I'm a mage who molds ice."

Sugarboy's jaw dropped when Gray formed an exact replica of the key in his hand. "What the..."

"I can create anything." Gray gloated.

* * *

The gathered Exceed stared in shock as Charle led Wendy and Angel down one of Extalia's streets.

"What's going on?"

"The Fallen one brought a human..."

"I'd like an audience with the Queen." Wendy announced. "Danger draws near to Extalia."

"Out of the way, out of the way..." Nadi pushed through the crowd to face them. "You guys are in trouble! Fallen ones and humans are forbidden from entering Extalia."

"This is no time for that." Charle cut in. "If you value your lives, listen to what we have to say."

Nadi suddenly realized something. "Where did Nichiya-san and the rest of those chasing you go?"

Charle sighed. "They were turned into a giant lacryma by the Royal Army."

The crowd froze for a moment, before bursting into raucous laughter.

"As if Extalia's Imperial Guard could be taken out by mere humans." A bearded Exceed scoffed.

"Stop talking nonsense." A female sneered.

"It's true!" Wendy protested. "The Royal Army will attack this place next!"

"Bring them on!"

"The Queen will just brush them off with her magic!"

"Yeah!"

Nadi paled at the revelation, sweat running down his brow as his eyes widened in horror. Nobody noticed him.

"If you don't flee now, you're all in grave danger!" Wendy shouted.

"Shut it, human." An Exceed snapped, throwing a rock at her. Angel snatched it out of the air before hurling it back at double the force, knocking the offender out.

"Everyone shut up!" She screamed, waving five keys at once. Phoenix, Draco, Hydra, a centaur, and a large eagle appeared behind her. "If you're so confident in your superiority, by all means continue. You may not survive." She warned grimly.

Half of the crowd scattered in fear when Draco belched out a gust of flame.

"Good." Wendy nodded to Angel in thanks, before turning to the pale few who remained in place. "Please, just listen to what Charle has to say."

* * *

Gajeel grit his teeth, pushing Pantherlily's huge sword back with his arm. "Tch." He scoffed in irritation.

"To think you can stop my sword, which can smash iron, with your bare hands." Pantherlily narrowed his eyes. "You Earthland mages are full of surprises."

"Sorry, but Iron Dragon scales aren't just ordinary iron." Gajeel told him. "That aside, aren't you an ally of those cats? Why the hell are you with the Royal Army?"

"That's a story from long ago." Pantherlily jumped up, lifting his sword and bringing it smashing down on Gajeel. "I've discarded my home, fake country that it was!"

Happy's eyes widened . _Fake country?_

"So you're on the outside looking in? Nice, just like me." Gajeel observed, holding the sword away from his face and grinning. "Heh... I like him."

Cracks began to spread down the length of the sword.

"I'm gonna make him my cat!" Gajeel announced, swinging his arm out and breaking the sword into pieces.

"My Buster Arm... he destroyed it." Pantherlily's eyes widened when Gajeel slammed an iron limb into him and broke part of his visor.

"Now I won't be outdone by Salamander or the little girl!" Gajeel cackled.

_This guy..._ Pantherlily grit his teeth.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted, blasting the captain into the ground harshly.

"You're strong." Pantherlily grinned maniacally, leaping out of the smoke cloud with his armor gone. Gajeel didn't manage to react before a punch sent him flying back.

"Gajeel!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked, smashing a fist into Pantherlily's face just as the Exceed did the same thing. Both fighters glared at each other, before exchanging bloodthirsty grins.

* * *

"Gray!" Natsu shouted, running up to the ice mage with Lucy and Coco in tow. "What happened to the key?"

"It's already been settled, though the situation has changed a little." Gray held up the ice copy of the key. "Turns out we can use this to save our friends."

"What?"

"Their original aim was to use the dragon chain cannon as a wire and smash the lacryma into Extalia." Gray explained. "But if we fire the dragon chain cannon, which is concentrated Dragon Slayer magic, directly into the lacryma, we can turn everyone back to normal."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "I don't get it, but we can turn them back, right?"

"The dragon chain cannon is just up ahead." Gray turned towards a large doorway. "But there's a problem. We have no way to get into that room."

"We can just smash through it!" Natsu decided. "Or use Lucy's Ama-something to destroy it.

"Sorry, but I'm spent." Lucy sighed. "Besides that door might be too solid even for that."

The sound of approaching footsteps made them turn to the newcomer and promptly pale.

"So... this is where you've been." The red-haired woman panted.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Gray shouted in fear, noticing the different hairstyle and attire. "That's the Edolas Erza!"

Edo-Erza smirked.

"Our Erza lost?" Natsu shouted in disbelief. Next thing he knew, the redhead blurred into view behind a tired Lucy and knocked her out with a quick hit.

* * *

"I see you're alright, Captain Knightwalker!" One of the door guards saluted as she approached, dragging three tied-up mages behind her.

"Just what part of her looks alright, idiot?" The second guard asked incredulously. "All those wounds... what happened?"

The first guard noticed her luggage and paled. "Those are... and that one has the dragon chain cannon key!"

"Is His Majesty inside?"

"Yes. As you please." The guard bowed as his partner opened the door.

"All the preparations are in order." The redhead smirked. "I can see eternal magic right before my eyes."

* * *

I figured that if both Erza and Edo-Erza can be really strong, then Lucy and Edo-Lucy can be the same way, instead of one being strong and one being weak.

Next time: 'Live Together, Die Together'. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	25. Live Together, Die Together

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Faust turned towards the large door as it swung open. "Erza!" He called. "Is it true that you've recovered the key?"

"It was destroyed, but there's no need to worry." The redhead replied, nudging Gray awake with her foot. "This one can create a key."

Faust glanced at the boy in wonder. "He can? "

"He's a mage of Earthland, a friend of the Dragon Slayers." She told him. "He's also behind the disappearance of the lacryma from the town's square."

"That's fine." Faust waved it off. "Hurry and have him activate the dragon chain cannon!"

"Stand, ice mage." The woman commanded Gray, holding up Natsu and pressing a sword to his neck. "Don't try anything funny. You're going to activate the dragon chain cannon now."

Gray grit his teeth in helplessness, before slowly turning to the large machine. _So this is the dragon chain cannon. I only have one chance... once I activate it, I can quickly adjust its' aim..._

He stepped forward, forming a key in his hand and pushing it into the hole in the control system. _I'll have the dragon chain cannon strike the lacryma directly. If I can do that, I will save my friends!_

"Yes!" Faust exclaimed as the machine began to hum. "That's it!"

Gray's eyes widened in panic. _Shit! How do I re-aim this thing?_

"Fire!"

The watching redhead grit her teeth and lowered her head. "This is where it ends..." She whispered. "Now, Natsu!"

Natsu grinned. "Finally!"

The king paled in fear and shock. "W-what?"

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu charged at the guards with fire around his arms. "Wing Attack!"

Faust watched in confusion as his guards fell to the rampaging boy. "Just what is this?"

"Halt the firing sequence!" The red-haired woman commanded, immobilizing Faust and holding a sword under his chin.

"What is the meaning of this, Erza?" Faust demanded furiously.

Jaws dropped when the woman lit up and her clothes changed into a suit of armor, revealing a prominent Fairy Tail mark on one side of her chest. "My name is Erza Scarlet." She announced. "Earthland's Erza!"

A now conscious Lucy smirked. "That was too close. Thanks for letting yourselves be fooled."

"Change the target to the lacryma." Erza commanded sharply.

"Don't listen to her!" Faust ordered, ignoring his predicament. "Fire immediately!"

The guards exchanged uncertain looks. "Uh..."

"What should we do?"

"This is cowardly!" A lieutenant shouted. "To think you'd take a hostage!"

"And what of it?" Gray scowled.

Natsu gave a feral grin. "We'd do anything for the sake of our comrades!"

Erza's grip tightened. "Do it now!"

"Dammit..." A guard paled.

"Do it!" Another yelled. "His Majesty is in danger!"

"Don't worry about me!" Faust countered. "Fire now! For the sake of destroying the Exceed!"

"Ra-aiming!" A technician called. "New target is the giant lacryma!"

"You fools!" Faust roared. "Are you going to throw away eternal magical power?"

"Scarlet!" A furious woman screamed, leaping at Erza from a high railing.

Erza's eyes widened. "What?"

"Knightwalker!" Faust grinned. The grin faded rapidly when Lucy Ashley blurred out of thin air in Knightwalker's path and swung savagely at her, knocking her off-course. Furious, Edo-Erza changed her spear and blasted Edo-Lucy with a whirlwind, knocking her into Erza and freeing Faust in the process.

"His Majesty is safe!"

"Quick!" The lieutenant yelled. "Change the target back!"

"This isn't over yet, Ashley!" Edo-Erza roared, charging at her two opponents.

"Erza!" Lucy called hurriedly. "Toss me a sword or two, will ya?"

Erza nodded and two swords appeared in her hand briefly, before she threw them to her girlfriend. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Three of you now, huh?" Edo-Erza grinned crazily, staring down the three girls.

"You have the worst sense of timing, Knightwalker." Edo-Lucy spat in retaliation.

"Fire!" Faust shouted and a technician punched the release button, much to Natsu and Gray's horror.

A huge chain tipped with a dragon's head shot out of the machine and slammed into the island with the lacryma, anchoring it firmly.

* * *

Gajeel scowled when the ground shook from the impact. "What the hell?"

"Finally..." Pantherlily gave a tired smirk. "The dragon chain cannon's been attached."

* * *

"Link complete!" An overseer shouted.

"Smash it into Extalia!" Faust ordered. "Do it now!"

"STOP!"

"You guys!" Coco shouted, swooping into the room on one of the winged monsters. "Get on!"

"Coco and her Legion..." Faust's eyes widened. "Have you betrayed us?"

Coco ignored them and motioned to the others to climb on. "I don't know if the Legion can stop the chain, but we'd better leave now!"

The Legion gave a mighty roar and smashed its tail into Knightwalker, allowing her three opponents to disengage and jump on the creature.

"Scarlet..." Edo-Erza glared furiously at her counterpart. In a flash of rage, she sheared off most of her hair, leaving it barely long enough to reach her neck. "All members of the 2nd Magical War Division, after them! All members of the Legion Corps, assemble!"

"I'll go as well." Faust told the guards. "Prepare the Dorma Anim."

"That's forbidden!" The lieutenant objected. "By article 23 of the Imperial Charter-"

"Prepare it!"

* * *

"What is this?" Gajeel scowled. "Why are we moving?"

"This is our military's plan." Pantherlily smirked. "We're going to smash this lacryma into Extalia and destroy them both."

Happy teared up in horror and disbelief. "How... how can you do such a horrible thing?"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed when the island seemed to speed up. "We're going faster now?"

"We can't let it collide!" Natsu roared as the Legion crashed heavily into the island.

"It's no good!" Gray frowned. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop at all!"

"We'll release magic too!" Erza ordered.

Natsu gave a feral roar, sprinting up the Legion's head and ramming his forehead against the island.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying down to themselves.

"Heh..." Natsu looked up and grinned. "Help me out, partner."

"Aye, sir!"

"I'll see ya later, black cat." Gajeel chuckled, preparing to jump after Happy.

The Exceed grit his teeth in anger. "You're planning on fleeing?"

"I won't run or hide." Gajeel countered. "I"m gonna settle things after I stop this island."

"Stop it?" Pantherlily shouted in disbelief. "That huge island attached to the dragon chain? It's useless! There's no way you can do it!"

"After this, I'm bringing you back to the guild, even if I have to drag you." Gajeel looked back and smirked. "Then you're gonna become my cat..."

"It won't work! It's gonna hit!" Gray shouted as the island neared Extalia. "Brace yourselves!"

"Gajeel!" Erza shouted at the new arrival. "Why won't you turn everyone back like you did with us?"

"Because the black cat was getting in the way!" Gajeel shot back.

"Either way, it would take too much time at this point!" Gray came to Gajeel's defense.

Pantherlily watched them in shock, focusing on one figure in particular. "What are you doing here?"

"So you noticed me!" Coco chirped. "I don't need infinite magic... what I want are unfading smiles!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Pantherlily roared at her. "Hurry up and get out of here! We won't be able to stop this island no matter what!"

"I'm gonna stop it!" Natsu shouted in defiance. "Even if it crushes my body, I'll just stop it with my soul!"

Pantherlily took a step back in shock.

* * *

Sirens began to ring throughout Extalia.

"The humans are attacking!"

"They're going against Exceed?"

"It seems our visitors were telling the truth after all." A calm, older Exceed observed, standing next to Angel and observing the events unfold. "If the Queen chooses to fight back, I'd rather she did so soon."

Wendy paled when sounds of collision reached them and Extalia shook.

"Everyone!" Charle shouted urgently. "Please listen to me!"

"You're still here?" An Exceed snarled, taking advantage of Angel's distracted state to pick up a rock and throw it. "Damn Fallen!"

Nadi stepped in front of Charle with outstretched arms, taking the hit meant for her. "It's dangerous... to throw rocks..."

The mutinous Exceed paled as he realized what happened.

"These people informed us about the danger!" Nadi began, waving both arms from nervousness. "But no one believed them, and look what happened!"

"I'm not scared!" Someone shouted. "As long as we have the Queen's magic, we'll be fine!"

Nadi opened his mouth to protest again.

"That's enough, Nadi." A sad voice interrupted him. "The time has come."

Everyone turned to a softly smiling female Exceed clad in extravagant robes and flanked by four older Exceed.

"Your Highness!" Nadi bowed before the newcomer. The crowd of Exceed and the visitors quickly did the same, with the exception of Angel.

"Huh..." The woman looked the Queen's robe over with curiosity. "I like your style."

"Thank you, dear." The Queen laughed briefly, before sighing. "Right now, Extalia is in danger of being destroyed. We can no longer decide our fate, and so I have decided on something." She shrugged off her robe and threw a heavy bracelet down, before focusing her magic and showing everyone that she was missing a wing. "And what I've decided is to tell you the truth. I... am a mere Exceed."

Gasps and shouts of disbelief rang out through the crowd. A few Exceed fainted.

"I am not a queen, and certainly not a god. I am an Exceed, just like all of you." She announced. "I have no power to use against the humans."

"I am deeply sorry for hiding it from you." She told the still masses, before turning to her guests. "Angel-san, Wendy-san, and Charle, was it? I apologize to you three as well. Please do not hold any grudges against everyone else."

Angel gave a curt nod.

"Apologize?" Wendy repeated. "What do you mean?"

"It was the responsibility of us elders to create the identity known as the Queen." One of the old Exceed took over. "We're a very weak race and long ago, the humans did many horrible things to us. That's why, in order to protect ourselves, we made the humans think we had some sort of powers. And in order for all the Exceed to regain confidence, we even made Extalia believe in the power of a god."

"Humans who doubted it at first were eventually convinced and came to fear that power." A second elder explained. "However, it was not godly power but part of a bluff we created. For example, the so-called human management is all made up afterward. We aren't choosing which humans to kill since we have no such power. The only power at work is Queen Shagotte's ability to see flashes of the future, including deaths of humans. We made people believe that those people were killed based on the Queen's decisions."

"I'm not feeling much sympathy for you, to be honest." Angel scowled. "A society so arrogant and convinced of its own superiority that it would condone throwing rocks at a child deserves to be extinct if you ask me!" She spat.

"Angel-san!" Wendy protested.

Shagotte looked down. "You're right. It seems that the humans considering us higher beings might have gone to our heads. I have no right to ask this of you, but could you consider forgiving the offenders?"

"Only one tried as far as I know." Angel pointed to an unconscious cat. "I threw the rock right back at him, so consider the matter settled."

"I still have something to say. "Charle scowled. "Whether or not you really have power, you ordered us to kill our friends! That is the truth!"

"Shagotte never gave such an order!" One of the elders protested. "It was probably made up by some human abusing the Queen's existence-"

"No, it wasn't!" Charle yelled. "Strange memories were implanted into me, confusing and muddling up my feelings! You ordered me to carry out the Dragon Slayer massacre before I was even born!"

The Queen looked away in shame.

"N-no, she didn't!" Nadi cut in. "There's a long, deep story behind this!"

"I don't care!" Charle screamed. "I will not forgive her for that!"

"I understand." The Queen took out a small sword and tossed it to the ground in front of Charle, before kneeling. "You are innocent, and yet I hurt you the most. Please judge my sin with your hand. As one who loves both humans and Exceed, you have that right."

She turned to the panicking crowd as Charle picked up the weapon. "Get everyone away from here! I will go down along with Extalia!"

Protests began to ring out.

"We don't want to leave! I'm staying here!"

"Our history is over now, so it's alright for the Queen to explain everything..."

"I want to be with the Queen!"

"No, you can't!" Shagotte objected vehemently. "This country is destined to die!"

Charle grit her teeth. "Don't just give up whenever you feel like it!" She shouted, stabbing the sword into the ground and shocking everyone. "This is your country, isn't it?" She spun towards the Exceed masses. "Can't you do anything without a god or a queen? Even though it was a lie until now, I still lived my life with all my might! How can you give up so easily?"

Shagotte watched in amazement as Charle began to tear up.

"It's ok to be weak!" The Exceed proclaimed. "If we all put our strength together, we can make it! This country will not be destroyed!" She took a deep breath. "This is my homeland, after all. It will not disappear!"

"I will not give up!" Charle screamed, shooting off. "I will stop it no matter what it takes!"

"Charle!" Wendy shouted after her.

"I... I'll go up with her." Nadi announced, spreading his wings and gaining a tearful queen's attention. "Because I love this country..."

* * *

"Ngghhh..."

"Stand firm!"

"We're gonna stop this thing, no matter what!" Erza shouted with clear determination.

"It's useless!" Pantherlily roared, watching them. "I'm telling you that it's not something that can be done with mere human strength!"

Happy's eyes widened when Charle crashed into the rock next to him. "Charle!"

"I'm not giving up!" The female screamed. "Fairy Tail and Extalia... I'm going to protect them both!"

"Waaah!" Nadi wailed, smashing into the hard rock headfirst.

"You..."

"I want to protect it too." The official explained as a horde of Exceed closed in on them, the one who threw the first rock now carrying Wendy as he flew. "And I'm sure everyone else does, too."

Pantherlily watched in shock as more Exceed than he knew existed shot towards the lacryma.

"One should protect one's own country!"

"For the sake of the Queen who gave so much to protect this country and its' people!"

"Everyone!" Wendy shouted. "Let's do something about this!"

"Yeah!"

"Shagotte!" One of the advisors exclaimed, watching the Queen struggle to keep up. "It's impossible with one wing!"

Shagotte shook her head defiantly. "We've got to do all we can!"

From below, the farmer Exceed and his wife were staring at the scene in shock.

"Kaah!" Is this some kind of dream?"

The female rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Extalia... was unified?"

Pantherlily's gaze softened as he watched his people flock towards the chained island and push against it.

* * *

"_Lily!" The chiding voice of an elder resounded throughout the throne room. "Why have you saved a human child?"_

"_It was badly wounded..." Pantherlily explained, kneeling before a sad Shagotte and her advisors._

"_Idiot!" The same old Exceed snapped. "How inappropriate, bringing something like that to Extalia!"_

"_Have you forgotten the law, Lily?" A second advisor asked angrily. "No matter. You are hereby banished from Extalia as one of the Fallen!"_

"_What?" Pantherlily looked up in shock as the queen grit her teeth and looked away sadly. "For something like this?"_

* * *

An elder screamed as Shagotte's wing gave out and she began to fall.

"Shagotte!"

"Your Highness!"

Pantherlily swooped over the falling woman, snatching her up and securing his hold on her.

"Lily..." Shagotte looked up in confusion.

"Your Majesty..." Pantherlily started sardonically. "Has creating fate tired you out?"

"I'm sorry." The Queen teared up. "I just..."

"Me too." Pantherlily's voice softened as he began to cry. "No matter how much I may despise it, Extalia _is_ my homeland."

"Lily..."

"But it's too late! Even with this mass of Exceed, it can't be stopped!" Pantherlily choked out. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! I could have stopped the humans!"

"That's ok." Shagotte smiled softly. "I appreciate your feelings..."

"STOP!" Natsu screamed, straining against the rock.

"Keep it up, everyone!"

"Push!"

"We can do it!"

"Shit..." Gray grit his teeth as the lacryma island forced him, Erza, and Lucy backwards.

"We have to push too!" The kind housewife growled at her husband.

"Kaah!"

"Make room!" A new voice shouted. "This is gonna be big!"

The Exceed watched in shock when Angel and Draco crashed into the island full-force, causing it to quake, stop, and began to slowly move back.

"No way..." Lily looked up in shock. "The lacryma's being forced back..."

Everyone pushing the rock was thrown off-balance when the lacryma on top of it vanished and the mass of land became considerably lighter.

"The lacryma... it's gone?" Gray wondered, held up by a similarly confused Exceed.

"But how? What happened?" Lucy asked, unable to understand this new development.

"It's returned to Earthland." A masked man carrying several staffs announced calmly. "I apologize for taking so long, but I was searching for the traces of the giant Anima to re-open it and send the lacryma back. And I couldn't have done it without everyone's strength. Thank you."

Erza gaped up at the man. "Mystogan!"

"Sent it all back?" Natsu repeated hopefully.

"That's right." Mystogan nodded. "Using the Anima once again, the lacryma has been returned to Earthland once again. It's all over."

Cheers erupted at that declaration.

"Lily..." Amidst the celebration, Mystogan looked down at the Exceed and pulled his mask off, remembering a large black cat treating his injury until he healed. _This is the life you saved..._

"I'm glad to have protected your homeland." He called to Lily.

"Yes..." The army captain nodded with a large smile. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"The Prince has returned!" Coco gasped tearfully, much to everyone's shock.

Pantherlily's eyes widened as a lance of energy tore through his stomach, causing the celebration to stop and everyone to pale in fear.

"Lily!"

"Not yet..." Knightwalker growled, flying towards them and holding her spear in a cannon-like form. "It's not over yet!"

Mystogan looked down at the angry woman dispassionately. "Do you intend to point your blade at me, the Prince of Edolas?" He challenged her. "Erza Knightwalker."

Edo-Erza grit her teeth in frustration.

"I do not think of you as my son." A loud voice boomed around the area. "After having concealed your whereabouts for seven years, you choose now to brazenly return?"

Lucy looked around. "That's the king's voice!"

"Where is he?"

"I am well aware that you were traveling around Earthland and sealing off the Anima, you traitor." The voice continued.

"Show yourself!" Natsu challenged.

"Your Anima plan has failed." Edo-Jellal observed. "There is no longer any meaning in this battle, is there?"

"Meaning?" The voice sounded amused. "Meaning in battle, you say? This is no battle. This is retribution against those who would declare themselves enemies of the king. This... is unconditional extermination."

A huge metallic form made its way towards them slowly. "If you intend to stand in my way, I will erase even you and not leave a single trace behind."

Mystogan grit his teeth. "Father..."

"I am not your father. I am the King of Edolas." Faust countered. "Come to think of it... if I just finish you here, the one closing the Anima in Earthland will be gone. I'll be able to create giant lacryma and try to fuse them with the Exceed as many times as I please!"

"Nothing is impossible before the might of the king!" Faust cackled as the metal dragon stood ready to attack. "The power of the king is absolute!"

"Dorma Anim..." Mystogan gasped. "In the language of this world, it means 'Dragon Knight'."

"So it's got the reinforced armor of a dragon?" Coco asked to be certain.

Natsu stared at the huge machine. "Now that you mention it, that shape is..."

"What do you mean, reinforced armor?" Charle shouted.

"It's Wizard Canceler, a man-controlled armor that negates any magic coming from outside!" Coco explained hastily. "His Majesty is piloting it from inside!"

"Come, my army!" Faust ordered. "Capture the Exceed!"

"Yes, sir!"

"This is bad!" Mystogan shouted at the Exceed. "Run for it!"

"Don't let them escape!" Knightwalker countered, watching as the cats began to flee. Soldiers standing on Legion mounts aimed large beams of dark light at the escaping Exceeds, causing those engulfed in the light to turn into small lacryma with two points resembling cat ears.

"Run!" An Exceed panicked. "If you get caught you'll get turned into a lacryma!"

"Everyone retreat!" Shagotte commanded as one of her advisors supported her during flying. "Survive!"

Edo-Erza pointed at the escaping cats. "After them!"

On top of Coco's Legion, the mages were having a quick debate. "We've got to protect the Exceed from the Royal Army!" Erza insisted. "Let's go after Knightwalker's group."

Lucy and Edo-Lucy nodded in unison. "Right!"

Gray glanced down at the Dorma Anim. "What are we gonna do about that huge thing?"

"It's useless to oppose it, since magic won't work on it." Coco sighed.

"It can't be avoided. We have to go!" Edo-Jellal declared. "The Exceed are defenseless right now. We have to protect them!"

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu shouted. Coco nodded and nudged her Legion, prompting it to fly after the retreating Exceed.

"I will not let a single person escape. Every last one of you will perish here!" Faust yelled, shooting a huge beam of magic at them. "Disappear!"

Mystogan swooped down towards the attack, spreading his staffs in a semi-circle as he did so. The attack crashed into a protective barrier, unable to get past it.

"Mystogan!" Erza shouted after the man.

"Mystogan?" Faust grinned crazily."Is that your name in Earthland, Jellal?"

"Erza!" Edo-Jellal yelled back. "Go now, while you have the chance!"

He glanced back at the attack slowly destroying his barrier. "Three-Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" He intoned, causing a new magic circle to deflect the beam of energy back at the Dorma Anim.

"Magic doesn't work on the Dorma Anim!" Faust cackled, emerging from the resulting smoke unharmed and shooting Mystogan out of the sky with a second attack. Erza screamed in fear as Edo-Jellal crashed into a forest below them.

"Crawling on the ground suits you!" Faust laughed maniacally. "You should die on the ground, just like that!" The machine turned towards Coco's Legion. "You bastards are next!"

A fiery fist smashed into one of the mechanical dragon's heads, knocking it into the ground. A clang of metal on metal later and the second head was knocked off-course.

"What?" Faust growled in disbelief. "Who is inflicting damage on my magic-proof Dorma Anim?"

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy took a deep breath. "Roar!"

Faust screamed as the large dragon was pushed back and skidded several meters along the ground.

"Hey, that's pretty good, Wendy." Natsu observed, smashing a fist into his palm.

"Not at all..." Wendy landed in a crouch after her attack. "You two inflicted more damage."

"You bastard..." Gajeel growled, ignoring the other two. "How dare you touch my cat..."

Natsu looked up at the others. "Go. Protect the cats."

Lucy looked at Erza worriedly. "Will they be alright with just the three of them?"

"Nothing to worry about." Erza reassured her lover. "Their opponent is a dragon. They're the only ones who can defeat it... the mages who hunt dragons... Dragon Slayers!"

* * *

Natsu glanced back and sighed when he noticed Gajeel. "Damn... we're fighting together again."

"You brats..." Faust growled, trying to re-orient himself.

"I'll back you up!" Wendy announced, throwing her arms out to her sides. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens... Vernier!"

Magical auras engulfed Natsu and Gajeel and they shot forward, augmenting their speed enough for them to easily dodge Faust's next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Faust grit his teeth when his scanner beeped, signaling damage. "The Dorma Anim that doesn't let magic go through... it's being damaged?"

"O strength of arms that cleave the heavens..." Wendy chanted. "Arms!"

Gajeel examined his arm, suddenly feeling a lot stronger than earlier. "This is..."

"It's a magic that improves your offensive ability!" Wendy shouted by way of explanation.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, jumping at the Dorma Anim and smashing it with his enhanced fist, knocking it back again.

"Dam brat..." Faust growled as the machine shook. "Fire: Dragon Rider Missiles!" A score of cylindrical bombs shot out of the dragon towards Wendy.

"Dammit!" Natsu glanced back in alarm. "Look out!"

"I'm ok." Wendy eyed the approaching projectiles calmly. "Vernier!"

Faust grinned when she shot backwards hastily and the missiles ricocheted off the ground following her. "Ahahaha!"

Wendy screamed as the missiles closed in on her, only to get destroyed by Natsu's flaming leg.

"Natsu-san!" She cheered in relief.

"Here's some more!" Faust yelled, opening another hatch of missiles.

"As if I"ll let you do that!" Gajeel snarled, slamming an extended iron club into the opening and destroying the entire set of bombs.

"What an annoying fly." Faust scowled, batting him away angrily. With a grunt, he shot two new missiles at Natsu.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy screamed when the boy charged towards them. "Those are different! Look out!"

Faust laughed as the bombs lit up in mid-air and exploded, engulfing the fire user in two large explosions. His laughter faded and he leaned in to make sure his eyes weren't lying when he saw Natsu calmly sucking in the fire from the explosions.

A sensor beeped, alerting him to a new problem and he glanced back hastily, his jaw dropping as he watched Gajeel _eat_ the tail of the Dorma Anim.

"That one swallowed the fire from the explosions... and this one is eating the tail..." He quivered in rage. "This is bullshit!"

"It's strong..." Natsu observed. "Worthy of being called a dragon."

"Although he's the king of a country, he doesn't have any guards with him." Wendy realized, looking around. "He must have a lot of faith in this machine."

"Heh..." Natsu smirked. "I'm all fired up now!"

_This is a Dragon Slayer..._ All remaining sanity fled from Faust's eyes._ However, that's why I must have them... as long as I have them, I can carry out the Anima project once again!_ He laughed, pressing a large button on the operating console.

"What now?" Natsu growled in exasperation as the Dorma Anim began to shift and change color.

"It's changing..." Wendy whispered.

_I'll capture those three for the sake of eternal magical power..._ Faust's face lit up with gleeful madness. _No, they're no longer humans, but weapons! It's plunder! It can't be helped if there's damage on some parts..._

"First of all, I'll drain all of your fighting spirit!" He bellowed from the now black machine. "Using the power of the Black Heaven Dorma Anim!"

* * *

Mystogan glanced at the scene from behind a tree. "I'm sorry, Natsu..."

"Prince..." Pantherlily grunted. "What were you thinking? You got defeated on purpose just then?"

Edo-Jellal gave him a knowing smile.

"You did it to save me?" Lily asked, his eyes widening in realization.

"How's your injury?"

"This is nothing..." Pantherlily flinched in spite of his words.

"There's no other way but to let Natsu and the others to take care of the Dorma Anim." Mystogan explained. "We have some other business to take care of."

Lily frowned. "Other business?"

"The last thing necessary to do." Mystogan observed."And something I'll need your help with."

* * *

"We've caught up to them!" Gray shouted. "It's the Royal Army!"

"But there's so many of them..." Coco was afraid. "What are we going to do?"

"There's no chance but to go there!" Erza declared. "If we don't see this through, the Exceed will be wiped out!"

"I was waiting for you, Scarlet." Edo-Erza observed, hovering in their path.

Erza frowned. "For me?"

"Enough with your creepy fascination with yourself." Edo-Lucy stepped in front of Erza, taking a quick drink of water. "This seems like a good time to settle _our_ differences, wouldn't you say?"

"That suits me just fine as well." Knightwalker shrugged."Either way, I'll get rid of one of you today."

A multitude of attacks crashed into their Legion's underside, causing it to shriek and spiral towards the ground.

Lucy glanced around her and frowned in confusion. "Where's Edo-me?"

Above them, Lucy Ashley had secured a grappling hook around a soldier's Legion and was now hanging on it. "Shall we end this now, Erza?"

Edo-Erza smirked. "Everyone go ahead and land!" She commanded. "I'll handle this one by myself!"

"Understood!"

"You've hurt my Fairy Tail too much." Edo-Lucy scowled, drawing her enchanted swords. "After seeing their Erza, who fights her hardest for her Fairy Tail, you're just an eyesore."

"You, on the other hand, have been a continuous thorn in the side of the one I serve." Edo-Erza countered. "One of us has to go. This eternal enmity won't be over until one of us dies!"

* * *

Gray sat up and rubbed his head, wincing. "Something's wrong... where's Erza?"

"I'm here." The redhead groaned, jumping down from a tree. "More importantly, where's Edo-Lucy?"

"She's where the other Erza is." Charle observed, looking up and paling when an attack crashed in between them.

"Enemies?" Gray scowled, dodging another shot. "Where are they?"

"There!" Lucy spun towards a large contingent of soldiers running towards them. "So many... I guess we have to fight again." She sighed and held up a key.

"Eep!" Happy panicked when a beam of light streamed towards him and he barely dodged. A second attack flew at Charle, almost grazing her.

"Bastards..." Gray growled, knocking a group of grunts away with a hastily formed ice sword. "Why are they only aiming for Happy and Charle?"

"We've turned most of the runaway Exceed into lacryma!" A soldier explained. "Those two are the only ones remaining! Surrender and become our country's magical power!"

"I will never become something like that!" Happy shot back, pushing Charle out of another shot's path.

"For your own magical power, you don't care about who you hurt..." Two swords formed in Lucy's hands and she surged forward. "Is this the way of humans in this world?"

* * *

"Let's see..." Knightwalker grinned, dodging another swing. "Against your swords and their properties... I think I'll use the magic sealing spear, Rune Save." The weapon in her hand transformed into a long white-gold spear with a yellow glow on its' blade. "Since it cuts through magic, your cloak and weapons will do you no good. You'll just be an ordinary sword user and-"

Edo-Erza screamed in shock when her free arm detached itself at the elbow and fell off, leaving the nerves hanging from the stump.

"Less talky, more fighty." Edo-Lucy chuckled, reappearing safely out of her opponent's range. "Or did you think I'd stand still and listen to you gloat?"

Edo-Erza growled at the blond. "Don't get cocky. One arm is all I need to beat you. After all, you couldn't overwhelm me even with two others of similar strength aiding you, remember?" And with that she charged forward.

True to her word, the blue-glowing lacryma in Edo-Lucy's nerve-cutting sword shattered when Rune Save crashed against it. "One down." Edo-Erza commented, spinning and slamming the spear into Lucy's other sword, causing the red-hued lacryma to dissipate as well as the sword became a normal weapon. "Two down."

"Now who's cocky?" Edo-Lucy rasped out, taking a quick drink as she leapt back. "I don't need a sword that doesn't let you feel pain. I intend to make you suffer as much as possible!"

And with that, the two shot forward and their weapons clashed again.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Faust cackled as his three opponents flew back. "The Black Heaven Dorma Anim is a special armor that multiplies the output of magical power by several times! There's no chance of winning for you guys!"

"Everyone is suffering from lack of magical power..." Natsu grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "And yet you, the king, have so much of it."

"It's natural for a king to charge a national tax from his people." Faust countered smoothly. "Dorma Anim is an ultimate mage weapon that keeps draining magical power from the whole world! Thus, using it is forbidden! For the sake of the world, it's my responsibility to win with it!"

Wendy grit her teeth. "For the world?"

"Tch." Gajeel scoffed. "He says that when he selfishly took magical power from others."

"We joined a guild to live, that's why I don't care about the outside world." Natsu scowled angrily. "But I'll defeat you, for everyone who lives in this world."

* * *

Gray's eyes widened when a hail of energy bullets crashed into Lucy and sent her flying back. "Magic bullets?"

Happy screamed when Charle pushed him out of the path of a stray bullet and got hit herself. "Charle!"

"Idiot!" A soldier growled at the shooter. "The Exceed will soon be our magical power! Don't shoot them!"

Erza held Lucy up and took a step back when several Legions landed next to soldiers and roared at the group. "We cannot win here..."

"We're going to die here..." Happy sobbed, watching as the soldiers took out Gray and Coco while Erza retreated, fending off attacks while unable to use her hands. "Somebody help us..."

A seedling sprouted from the ground slowly, before thickening and shooting out at a Legion, crushing its neck.

"What is this?" A soldier shouted, taking a hasty step back.

"A tree..." Another man paled. "It's as if it's alive..."

More branches shot out of the tree, taking out the surrounding Legions and knocking soldiers flying.

"Don't tell me..." A lieutenant yelled in fear. "The ones who always just run away..."

The tree finished rising from the ground, revealing a Fairy Tail flag strapped to its' trunk.

"Let's go!" Gray Surge shouted, wrapped in multiple layers of clothes and swinging an arm in anticipation.

"We don't just keep on running away!" Edo-Levy declared, holding up a glowing wrench.

"Let's show them the bonds of our comradeship!" Edo-Droy added, scowling behind his shades.

"You must be Earthland's Lucy-chan." Sorano observed, holding a med-kit and smiling as she shook Lucy awake. "Sorry it took us so long."

"Sorano..." Lucy smiled back. "Edo-you is over there..." She pointed weakly at Angel, who'd been unconscious ever since she and Draco rammed the giant lacryma.

"Earthland's Fairy Tail is fighting..." Natsu Dragion muttered, holding up what looked like a fuel gauge and trembling. "We must fight too!"

Sorano glanced at Angel briefly, before helping Lucy get up. "Can you stand, Earth-Lucy-chan?"

"Yeah..." The blond woman giggled at the name. "Thanks."

"Put some clothes on!" Edo-Gray shouted at his counterpart.

"Take those off!" Gray countered angrily.

"Look, Charle..." Happy smiled, sitting down next to the unconscious female. "Fairy Tail's come to save us. Our feelings... they're stirring this world up..."

"There are two Grays!" Edo-Juvia grunted, knocking a soldier away with her umbrella. "Juvia's in a pinch!"

Edo-Gray was wide-eyed. "I... I'm so jealous..."

"Huh?"

"Natsu." Lisanna slapped Edo-Natsu lightly, calming him down. "Pull yourself together!"

"Right..." Edo-Natsu gave a shaky smile. "Thanks, Lisanna-san."

"We're the strongest!" Angry Droy announced.

"Shadow Gear!" Scary Jet chimed in.

"Get a grip, you guys!" Tough Levy ordered them. "We have work to do!"

"Al-Al!" The green-haired woman stepped up next to Edo-Alzack.

Edo-Alzack nodded. "Let's go, Bis-Bis."

"Wherever we may go..." Charle smiled tearfully, waking up. "We sure are one noisy guild..."

* * *

**(AN: In Edo-Erza's flashbacks, the two girls will be just Erza and Lucy. No 'Edo-' prefixes.)**

* * *

"_Cy-chan!" Young Erza Knightwalker ran up to her best friend. "Guess what?"_

"_Yeah?" The blond turned to the excited girl. "What's up? The Royal Army finally accepted you into their ranks?"_

"_You're no fun, Cy-chan." Erza pouted. "Must you always know everything that's going on?"_

_She shook the pout away and took out a letter. "Here, see what they wrote!"_

"_May I?" Layla Ashley asked, smiling when Erza held out the paper eagerly. "Wow, it says your weapon skills are worthy of a Lieutenant and they're giving you the rank based on that. Congratulations, Erza-chan! I've never heard of anyone becoming a Lieutenant as soon as they get drafted."_

_Erza beamed with pride. "Jude-oji-san, you wanna see too?"_

_The kind man shook his head. "No need, I trust your words." He observed. "I heard something about the kingdom planning to ban the free use of magic, though. I suppose you'll be enforcing those laws, won't you?"_

"_I guess..." Erza looked down. "But I don't want Jude-oji-san and Layla-oba-san to go to jail because they trade magic! So I'll tell you about it as soon as I can so that you can hide!"_

_Jude burst into hearty laughter. "Much appreciated, Erza-chan."_

* * *

"_Erza Knightwalker." Faust started, glaring at the kneeling redhead. "You have brought dishonor on the Royal Army. You have placed personal feelings before your orders. Tell me, what were you told to do?"_

_Erza lowered her head in shame. "I was ordered to kill Jude and Layla Ashley for repeatedly breaking the law regarding magic trading."_

_Faust nodded. "And what did you do instead?"_

"_I tricked my forces into searching an empty house while I let them escape through the back." Erza muttered, looking anywhere but at Faust._

"_I will give you one more chance." Faust decided. "You will go after them again, alone this time, and you will kill them without hesitation. And as punishment for your earlier failure, you are to kill their daughter Lucy Ashley as well."_

"_What?" Erza shot up, forgetting herself. "But Your Majesty, I-"_

"_Silence!" Faust boomed. "You WILL do it, or you'll be the one dead! Understand, Lieutenant?"_

_Erza grit her teeth. "Yes... Your Majesty." She spat bitterly._

* * *

"_So you're back." Jude Ashley observed calmly, while his wife kept sending Erza sad glances and Lucy cowered in a corner, scared. "I take it the king wasn't happy with us escaping."_

"_I'm so sorry, Jude-ojisan..." Erza sobbed, her hand shaking as she held a spear pointed at him. "He said he'll kill me if I don't dispose of you!"_

"_That's alright." Jude gave a deep sigh. "I knew this would be a risky business ever since the king banned free use of magic. I suppose it's only human to place one's own life above those of others. No, what I'm annoyed about is that the king forced an inexperienced teenage girl to kill the only people she considered family." He spat on the floor, before turning to Erza in sad acceptance. "Do it, Erza-chan. And may that monster king of yours rot in Hell someday."_

_Erza gave a shaky sob and nodded, before closing her eyes and swinging her weapon forward._

* * *

"_Y-you..." Lucy glanced between a shaken Erza and her parents' bodies in horror. "You killed them... Tou-san and Kaa-san are dead because of you..."_

"_Cy-chan..." Erza started, only to get harshly cut off._

"_Shut up!" Lucy screamed, terrified of her once best friend. "I don't want to hear it from you! You... you're nothing more than a monster!"_

_Erza froze in shock. "Is that what you really think?"_

"_Yes!" Lucy shrieked. "What kind of demon would kill those closest to her?"_

"_I had no choice!" Erza protested. "The king was going to kill me if I didn't do it!"_

"_Then you should have died!" Lucy shouted, before both girls froze at those words._

"_I see..." Something in Erza's eyes changed and she held up her spear calmly. "If that's how you really feel, then I guess we're not friends anymore. And since the king made it part of my mission to kill you too..." She left the rest unsaid._

_Lucy paled and pressed herself deeper into a corner as Erza approached. "No! Stay back! Don't come near me!"_

"_What's wrong? I thought you wanted a monster." Erza asked, slashing at Lucy's throat and causing blood to spurt out. "Well then, I guess you got one." She sent one last uncaring glance at the blond, who was now gurgling on the floor and struggling to breathe. "Farewell, Lucy Ashley." She muttered, leaving the room with a trail of blood in her wake. "Unlike your parents, you will not be missed."_

* * *

Both fighters were now cut and bleeding sluggishly from several places.

"There!" Edo-Erza spun on the spot and flung her spear out, blocking an attack from an invisible Lucy.

"I see your ring is still functioning." She observed calmly. "I suppose it truly is a masterfully created magical item. Too bad it's wasted on you."

Edo-Lucy frowned. "We're long past the stage of friendly banter, Erza."

"Don't mistake my intentions." Edo-Erza shot back. "Both of us have gone too far regarding the other to just reconcile now. No, I'm just going to kill you once and for all here."

"I'd like to see you try." Edo-Lucy gestured at Knightwalker's stump of an arm. "Taking your arm seems to have made us about even."

"Even?" Edo-Erza laughed. "That's funny. I haven't even used the final form of my Ten Commandments, or have you forgotten?" The weapon shifted into a long and thin spear with a sword-like end. "Saint Spear, Ravelt!"

"That's right..." Edo-Lucy growled. "I made that thing for you as a celebratory gift for making it into the Royal Guard. I suppose it's a small comfort to know you used a different weapon to kill my parents."

"This attack carries ultimate destructive power that'll make all creation tremble." Knightwalker observed. "How fitting that I'll get to use it to destroy its' creator!"

"Oh, you think so?" Edo-Lucy smirked. "You were right when you called my ring 'masterfully created'." She shifted the small jewel embedded in it and the ring began to glow, creating a translucent shield in front of Lucy. "The Light of Sanctuary. That's the true name of my ring. When unlocked, it can create a shield of pure light that nothing can break through."

"You're saying this is your ultimate protection?" Edo-Erza cackled. "Interesting!"

"Bring it!" Edo-Lucy held up her swords in preparation.

Edo-Erza roared as she brought Ravelt crashing down onto Light of Sanctuary. The weapon groaned in protest and the shield bent from the impact, before both spear and shield shattered.

"No way..." Edo-Erza panted, eyeing the broken shaft in disbelief. "Ravelt's been..."

"The lacryma in the ring is useless too." Edo-Lucy scowled and threw the ring away, before the island they were on shook.

"The force of that attack caused the floating island to lose its buoyancy." She realized, wincing in pain.

"Neither of us has any magic power left." Edo-Erza panted, holding her side. "Even so... I'm going to defeat you!" She declared, grabbing the metal shaft of the broken spear and surging forward. Edo-Lucy held up her swords and did the same.

"LUCY!"

"ERZA!"

Blood spurted out across the crumbling ground.

* * *

Fighting between the soldiers and Fairy Tail stopped when something crashed into the ground,causing it to shake.

"What was that?" Lucy glanced at the smoke rising from the object, which landed conveniently between them and the soldiers.

"Something fell from the sky..." Sorano observed.

Everyone's eyes widened when the smoke finally cleared. Before long, screams and wails of terror split the air.

* * *

"Stay back!" Edo-Erza commanded, noticing several soldiers and mages starting to rush towards them. She spat out a large amount of blood and looked down at the sword rammed through her stomach. "I wouldn't have had it any other way... Cy-chan."

"Heh..." Edo-Lucy smirked, impaled on Ravelt's remains and coughing up blood as well. "It's been so long since I heard you call me that, Za-chan. What brought this on?"

"A promise..." Edo-Erza muttered wistfully, causing Edo-Lucy's eyes to widen in shock and remembrance. "Remember, Cy-chan? That thing we used to always promise each other regarding our friendship?"

"Live together, die together." Edo-Lucy quoted. "I never forgot. I just ignored it, since it held no meaning to me for many years..."

Edo-Erza raised an eyebrow. "And it does now?"

"Well..." Edo-Lucy gave a teasing smirk. "We did get the second part right, didn't we?"

"Indeed..." Knightwalker chuckled grimly. "So we did..."

"Hey, Za-chan." Edo-Lucy started slowly. "Remember that other thing we used to do every year?"

Edo-Erza's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yeah." Edo-Lucy nodded. "That."

* * *

"_I'm so jealous of you, Cy-chan." Erza grumbled. "You have a nice, happy family. I never even knew my parents' names."_

"_Oh, is Za-chan moping again?" Lucy asked teasingly. "You know you can call Kaa-san and Tou-san your parents, right?"_

"_It's not the same." Erza objected. "They're not my blood family."_

_Lucy sighed and walked off, coming back a moment later with a kitchen knife. "Hold out your hand." She commanded._

_Erza frowned, but did so. She watched and gave a small hiss of pain as Lucy sliced her palm, leaving a shallow bleeding cut on it. Lucy then turned the knife towards her own palm and did the same thing._

"_There." She muttered, pressing her bleeding hand against Erza's. "That's done with. Blood sisters?"_

_Erza smiled in realization. "Blood sisters." She agreed happily._

* * *

"It happens to be today, you know." Edo-Lucy observed, using a sliver of Ravelt to cut her palm open. "A re-affirmation is in order, wouldn't you say? So, blood sisters?"

Edo-Erza gazed at the outstretched bleeding palm in shock for a moment, before using the sword embedded in her to pierce her hand. "Blood sisters." She agreed, pressing it against Lucy's hand.

Edo-Lucy smiled. "Good." She observed, reaching weakly for her flask of water. "I'm glad. I hated hating you... all this time..."

The last thing Erza Knightwalker saw in her life was a drink bottle falling from a limp hand to the ground.

* * *

Pantherlily looked around the large chamber. "This is the room that produces the Anima." He realized, following Edo-Jellal to the middle. "Your Highness, just what are you-"

"I've observed Earthland for a long time." Mystogan interrupted him. "Though there's conflict there as well, it's an abundant world. Surely they'll manage to take it all in..."

"You couldn't..." Lily's eyes widened in shock. "No matter the circumstances, that's absurd!"

"There's no other way to quell the conflict of this world. I'll create a new world in which people can face each other properly." Mystogan eyed Lily solemnly. "I'll open a reverse Anima, and annihilate all of this world's magical power."

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Faust cackled, looming over three beaten bodies. "Fall to earth, Dragon Slayers! As long as I have Dorma Anim, the ultimate magical weapon, my army will be immortal!"

"Gather more magical power!" He shouted victoriously. "Ye sky, ye earth! Give your magical power to Dorma Anim!"

"Salamander!" Gajeel barked, pushing himself up. "Let's use our breath!" He glanced at Wendy. "You too, kid."

"The three of us at once?" Wendy asked, uncertain.

"We've been holding back since we don't know what will happen." Gajeel explained. "But we've got no choice now!"

"Understood!" Wendy nodded. "Sky Dragon's..."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Roar!" The three yelled in unison, spitting out a colossal beam of energy at the Dorma Anim and creating a giant explosion.

"Ahahaha!" Faust laughed, having jumped above the attack and emerging unharmed.

"No way..." Wendy shook from exhaustion. "Our three-man roar didn't even hit..."

"One more time!" Natsu roared.

"I will not permit it!" Faust declared. "Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon!"

A shower of magic bullets fell on them, knocking them flying back.

"This is bad..." Gajeel rasped weakly. "No magic left..."

"It appears you've run dry." Faust smirked. "Once you've run out of magical power, it won't return for a while. You may assume that your treatment will depend on your behavior. Now, come quietly and become the source of my world's magical power."

"Don't give up..." Natsu growled, forcing himself up. "It's not over yet... bring it on, bastard. I am standing right here!"

"Just how obstinate a child are you?" Faust yelled, slamming a leg down on Natsu, who bent under its' weight.

"You idiot..." Gajeel watched the scene with wide eyes. "Without magical power, there ain't nothing we can do."

"I'll summon it!" Natsu protested angrily. "I'll summon up tomorrow's share!"

Faust's eyes widened when Natsu spun and kicked the leg away, knocking the entire machine over. "Don't underestimate Dragon Slayers!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. _Tomorrow's share..._

"Know your place, you little shit!" Faust roared, blasting Natsu away. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Looks like we need to join forces..." Gajeel mused, leaping at the Dorma Anim with an iron club in place of his arm. "Our strength... our hopes... we've just got to unite them!"

He rammed his arm through the dragon's foot and turned it into a lock, pinning the machine to the ground.

"Go, Salamander!" He screamed, ignoring Faust's attempts to shake him off. "You're the only one! Do it!"

Natsu nodded and spun in mid-air, turning towards Wendy. "Send a roar at me! Hurry!"

"Got it..." Wendy panted, struggling to stay on her feet. "Sky Dragon's..."

"You impudent..." Faust growled. "Let me go!"

"Like I'd let you go, you piece of trash!" Gajeel shouted in defiance.

"Roar!" Wendy finished, sending her attack at Natsu and causing him to spin rapidly as he charged a flaming fist.

Gajeel grinned crazily. "You punk... using the rotation of the girl's breath..."

Faust paled and his jaw dropped in horror. _This is... a fantasy?_

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted, tearing a hole through the Dorma Anim and dragging Faust out with him through the back. Gajeel and Wendy grinned when Natsu and Faust crashed into the ground and the large machine collapsed.

Faust looked up at a demonic-looking Natsu, trembling with terror. _Those are the things... I wanted to possess?_

His eyes widened and he attempted to move back when the three Dragon Slayers seemed to turn into real dragons. "S-save me..."

With one final yelp, he fainted.

"Finally!" Natsu smirked. "We beat the king! Is this what they call 'checkmate'?"

"That's what you say before you take the king, idiot." Gajeel sighed.

Natsu frowned when the earth began to shake. "An earthquake?"

"It's not army reinforcements, is it? You gotta be kidding me..." Gajeel grunted tiredly. "I'm really out of magic..."

Wendy looked up and paled. "That's not it... look there!" She pointed at the sky, where every visible floating island could be seen falling to the ground. "The floating islands are falling!"

* * *

Lucy blinked to make sure she was seeing right. "What's going on?"

"It's a disaster!" A soldier shouted.

"The floating islands of Edolas were supported by this world's magical power." Queen Shagotte explained, leaning against a rock. "If they've begun to fall, it can only mean one thing. Shortly put, magic power is disappearing from this world."

* * *

Pantherlily watched wisps of greenish energy dissipate into the sky. "Your Highness..."

"This is for the best." Mystogan sighed. "It's because there's magical power that people fight. As such, I will eradicate magical power from this world." He looked up at the swirling vortex of energy. "Using the Anima that I reversed, Edolas' magic power is being swept into Earthland. There it will be vaporized and become part of Earthland's natural ambient magic. For the sake of the new world, I'll destroy the old Edolas."

* * *

"Waaah!" A soldier wailed. "Our weapons have suddenly become useless!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Our weapons too!" A random Edo-Fairy Tail mage shouted. "What are we gonna do now?"

Lucy looked up at the vanishing energy. "Magic power is being taken away... what the hell happened?"

Gray Surge held up his rod-like sword. "My... my weapon..."

"Get it together!" Gray ordered him.

"It's all over..." Coco mused sadly. "The world is ending..."

"R-retreat!" A lieutenant shouted, as the army threw their weapons down and fled. "We can't fight if our weapons don't work!"

"The Royal Army..." Sorano watched them flee in shock, ignorant of her own magical weapon crumbling. "They ran away..."

"Hey, we won!" Gray turned to Edo-Gray and scowled, noticing the overdressed boy huddled and trembling.

"The magical power is disappearing..." Edo-Elfman observed in shock.

Edo-Cana flinched. "Magic is vanishing from this world..."

"What are we gonna do?" Edo-Jet wailed, Edo-Droy crying next to him. "What do we do now?"

"It's over..." Edo-Natsu fell back on the ground. "We won the battle, but the world itself has defeated us..."

"This is what we feared the most..." Edo-Juvia looked down. "The exhaustion of magical power..."

Happy and Charle looked around the panicking mages. "Wait a second..."

* * *

In the palace, Pantherlily watched as the Royal City descended into turmoil. "I didn't think you'd actually do it..." He whispered. "It's true that there won't be any fighting for a while, but..."

"The citizens are all in a panic. There's no one who could adapt to such a rapid change in the world." Mystogan observed. "That's precisely why they need a new leader. A new king for the new world. A king who can lead a nation trapped in fear and terror to happiness and prosperity."

"I see..." Lily sighed in relief. "As the prince, you'll..."

"No, it's not me." Edo-Jellal smiled sadly. "It's impossible for me, as I haven't walked the paths of this world. And neither do I have the right." He fixed Pantherlily with a stern gaze. "In order to calm the panicked masses, we need a villain and a hero."

"A villain and a hero?"

"The person who exposes the evil responsible for destroying their world and executes it becomes the hero." Mystogan told Lily. "The hero can unite the people and become king."

"And just who are that villain and that hero?" Pantherlily asked, already fearing the answer.

"Surely you've realized by now." Mystogan turned to him solemnly. "I, who have rebelled against the king of Edolas and stolen all of this world's magical power, am the villain. And you, who can bring harmony out of the prejudice and conflict between races, will be an appropriate hero."

Pantherlily stared at him in shock.

"You must execute me, as the traitor who destroyed this world." Mystogan announced. "And then become the king of this world."

"Right before the eyes of the people in chaos, you must execute me, the culprit behind this madness." The prince continued. "As a soldier of the Royal Army, and as one of the Exceed... if I wasn't prepared for the outcome, I wouldn't have done this."

"I refuse!" Pantherlily growled. "That's nonsense! Why do I have to kill the Prince? There's no way!"

"You can do it." Mystogan observed.

"What the hell do you know about me?" Lily roared.

"Though you're an Exceed, you saved my life when I was a toddler." Mystogan responded calmly. "Without being influenced by your tribe, you're a man who recognizes the value of life."

"You're telling me to bear that burden for the rest of my life!" Lily protested.

"You're the only one with enough strength to overcome that." Mystogan told him. "Please understand. Someone has to do it."

"Then do it yourself! You're a perfect choice for king!" Lily shouted.

"I caused the destruction of this world..." Mystogan looked away.

"Yeah, for the sake of hat same world!" Pantherlily loomed over Mystogan in anger. "It's precisely that strong will, which led you to put your own life on the line for Edolas' sake, that we need right now! If you're the one who destroyed this world, then take responsibility for it! And not by dying! By leading this world!"

"The chaos won't be settled that way." Mystogan countered.

Lily clenched his fists. "I'll be the villain then."

* * *

The farmer and his wide watched in fear as Extalia began to crumble. "Extalia is..."

The female gasped. "Our house..."

"The house for him to come back to..." The farmer teared up. "Damn... damn it all..."

* * *

"After being banished from Extalia I've walked alongside humans." Pantherlily observed. "But in this case, I've betrayed the nation. I have no place to return to. I'll undertake the duty of being executed as the evil behind all this."

"Unacceptable!" Edo-Jellal exclaimed, showing emotion for the first time in a while. "You're the one who saved me! I will not let you die! You must attain happiness!"

"I'd like to say those same words right back to you." Lily countered. "Whichever one of us dies, all it will bring is sorrow..."

"Then how can we quell this panic?" Mystogan grit his teeth. "What a stupid idea this was..."

"Pantherlily-sama!" A guard rushed in. "Terrible news!"

"I already know about the Anima." Lily sighed. "As you can see, we're-"

"I see you've been trying to stop it." The soldier observed.

"No..." Lily shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying."

"That aside, there are people rioting near the castle!" The man explained. "They're destroying one neighborhood after another!"

"Looks like the panic is worse than I expected." Mystogan mused. "We've got to do something quickly."

"Our first priority should be stopping the insurgents." Lily decided.

"Right." Edo-Jellal nodded. "We have to take measures before this spreads any further."

The guard eyed Mystogan in confusion. "Um... and who is this?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Lily declared, leading Mystogan and the soldier out on a balcony. "How many insurgents are there?"

"Three." The man sighed.

"Just three?" Mystogan frowned. "Why haven't they been arrested?"

"They're very strong." The soldier explained, pointing them out. Pantherlily took one look and his jaw dropped.

"Ahahaha!" Natsu cackled, dressed in a ridiculous outfit containing a cape and horns. "I am called the Great Demon Lord Dragneel! I'll be helping myself to all of this world's magical power!"

"What the..."

"Natsu..."

"I've defeated your king!" G.D.L. Dragneel declared, indicating a tied-up Faust. "Though I've decided to spare his life!"  
"Your Majesty!" A panicking civilian screamed. "How terrible!"

"Redfox! Marvell!" The Great Demon Lord waved his arm over the city. "Destroy the town, my servants!"

Gajeel grinned and smashed an arm-turned-sword into a building, knocking it down.

"Graarr!" Wendy growled, jumping at a kid out of nowhere and trying to scare him. The effect was amplified when Gajeel appeared behind her and scowled at the confused boy.

"What are you doing?" Mystogan hollered. "Stop!"

_It couldn't be..._ Pantherlily was wide-eyed. _They..._

"They're the ones who stole Edolas' magical power!" A merchant shouted. "Great Demon Lord Dragneel!"

"We;ll never forgive you!" A mother declared vehemently. "Return our magical power!"

"Nah." Natsu smirked darkly and spat flame into the sky. "It's pointless to oppose me!"

The citizens panicked. "What the hell is that?"

"Fire is coming out from his mouth!"

"M-monster!"

"Stop it, Natsu!" Mystogan ordered, getting everyone attention.

Natsu grinned. "I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel." He corrected Edo-Jellal.

"Stop this foolishness." Mystogan sighed. "The king has fallen, there's no further need to attack the Royal city..."

Natsu ignored him and spat out more flames.

"Stop it!"

"I wonder if you'll be able to stop me." Natsu chuckled darkly. "Eh, Prince of Edolas?"

"Prince?" Someone gasped. "Did he say Prince?"

"Prince Jellal?" A woman was shocked. "He went missing seven years ago... is it really him?"

Pantherlily frowned. "Why are they here? Did they figure us out?"

"I told them..." Nadi explained, appearing behind Lily. "I overheard your conversation."

"Nadi-sama..."

"Come on!" Natsu beckoned Mystogan forward. "If you don't, we won't leave a trace of this town behind once we finish."

"Natsu!" Mystogan leapt over the railing towards him. "Stay right there!"

"I'm not Natsu." The boy countered. "I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel!"

_It looks like they want to make people think of the Prince as a hero..._ Pantherlily realized. _But if they pretend to fall and get discovered, it'll all be over. Could it be... do they intend to die?_

"You should get ready too." Nadi warned Lily. "For what we're gonna do..."

"You idiots..." Mystogan scowled, running through a shocked crowd. "I know what you're trying to do, but there's no way it will bring the situation under control."

He thrust out a staff towards Gajeel and Wendy, who stood in his way. "Sleep." He commanded. Magic energy swirled around the staff and promptly shot up towards the reversed Anima, doing nothing to the two Dragon Slayers.

"What's wrong?" Natsu cackled. "You scared without your magic?"

"Tch." Mystogan scoffed.

"You are, aren't you?" Natsu exclaimed, igniting a fist and smashing it into the building he stood on, destroying it. "Magic is power!"

"Stop it!" Mystogan yelled.

"Natsu-san, you're overdoing it!" Wendy protested.

"It's fine." Gajeel held her back. "This way it's set up so that the villain with all the magical power fights the hero, who doesn't have any."

"That's enough, Natsu." Mystogan announced, confronting him amidst the rubble. "I can't be the hero here and you playing dead will not fool anyone."

"It's a showdown!" Natsu grinned, slugging Mystogan in the face.

"Your Highness!"

"That guy's on a rampage!"

"What a farce!" Mystogan shouted, swinging his arm in retaliation. "There's no way you'll fool anyone like this!"

His eyes widened when Natsu easily caught his punch. "You'd better bring it on." The Dragon Slayer told him.

Mystogan grit his teeth and spun, kicking out with his leg and nailing Natsu in the face, sending him sprawling back.

"Good going, Your Highness!" Someone cheered.

"Beat him down!"

"Idiot!" Mystogan chided Natsu. "This is all fake anyway, just stay down."

"Not a chance!" Natsu growled, eliciting cries of outrage as he smashed his fist into Mystogan's stomach. "This is my way of doing the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony. Anyone leaving Fairy Tail has to be taught the three laws."

"First." He slammed a second fist into Mystogan's chin. "You must never, for the rest of your life, reveal any tactics which could prove a danger to Fairy Tail. Second..." Mystogan smashed a fist into his nose. "What was it again?"

"You must never contact past clients for personal gain." Edo-Jellal filled in.

"Yeah, that's it." Natsu ducked under a kick. "Third, though our paths may have diverged, you must never consider your own life to be of little value..."

"You must never forget about your friends who loved you." Mystogan finished as both fighters smashed a hand into the other's face.

"Got it?" Natsu grinned, falling backwards limply. "There's nothing you can't do as long as you have the spirit of the guild! I hope we meet again..." His face lit up in a wide grin. "Mystogan."

"The Prince has won!" Someone cheered, causing cries of joy to erupt around Mystogan. "You're awesome, Your Highness!"

Mystogan frowned when Natsu began to glow. "You... your body..."

"What's going on?" A civilian panicked. "The bodies of the Demon Lord and his men..."

Pantherlily frowned when he and Nadi lit up. "What the..."

"The reversed Anima is removing all magical power from Edolas." Nadi explained. "In other words, those of us with unlocked internal magic, like the Exceed and the Dragon Slayers, are all being sucked into Earthland."

Lily's eyes widened. "What?"

"I think Her Highness was aware of this as well." Nadi smiled.

* * *

"It's alright..." Shagotte soothed as the Exceed began to slowly rise. "There's nothing to be afraid of. There's no longer any need for gods in Edolas... we too must bravely take a step forward."

"I guess we're going home..." Lucy observed, studying her glowing body before turning to a similarly shining Sorano. "And you're coming with us too, huh, Sora-chan?"

"Sure looks like it." Sorano smiled and turned to the guild she spent eight years in. "Take care, everyone! I'll miss you!"

"We're being pulled into the Anima..." Charle grunted. "We're being taken out by the Anima because it's taking away all magic power..."

Gray looked over the worried faces of Edo-Fairy Tail members and grinned. "Don't look so disappointed. You think you can't have a guild without magical power?"

He smirked and punched his Fairy Tail mark, before pointing at them. "As long as you have your friends... that right there is your guild!" He announced proudly. "Sorry about stealing Sorano away from you, though."

A few of them actually laughed at that.

Erza turned her gaze off to one side and gave a sad smile. In the last moments of her life, Erza Knightwalker had pulled Edo-Lucy's body in close and held on to her as the islands collapsed. "Erza... I guess you were a good person after all..."

* * *

Mystogan watched in shock as Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy put on a show by giving off fake wails of pain. _To think even people would get ejected..._

"The Demon Lord is getting sucked into the sky!" Someone cried.

"His Highness saved us!"

_Your Highness..._ Pantherlily crossed his arms and smirked. _There's no need to rush with changing everything... it's fine to take your time._

Elsewhere, Hughes and Sugarboy were observing the proceedings in awe.

_Even if it's at a walking pace, people will take steps forward._ Pantherlily glanced at the remaining army captains. _You're all headed towards the future, after all._

"So long, Fairy Tail!" Lucy waved as she flew upwards, her gaze focusing on one unaffected friend. "Take care, Angel!"

"You too... Guild Master!" Angel saluted, throwing Lucy her key-ring. "Say hi to Fairy Tail for me!"

Coco saluted. "Bye, Ma'am!" She called to Lucy.

Happy waved at the cheering crowd of mages. "Later, everyone!"

"What are you saying?" Charle scoffed. "We'll never see them again!"

Happy's eyes widened in realization. "Waaah!" He wailed. "Goodbye!"

* * *

Pantherlily looked down on Mystogan one last time and smiled. "Farewell, Your Highness."

"Farewell, Lily." Mystogan saluted, smiling tearfully. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy... Guild Master, and Fairy Tail..."

His smile faded and he turned to the cheering masses. "I have defeated Demon Lord Dragneel!" He announced. "Even though we lack magical power, we humans will continue to live on!"

* * *

A small vortex opened in mid-air and the seven mages and three Exceed fell through it, collapsing in a heap in a large puddle.

"We're back!" Natsu roared, shooting up happily. "We're home!"

"Wait! What about Fairy Tail?" Gray rushed over to the cliff edge and looked down on a restored Magnolia, sighing in relief. "It's back to normal! Magnolia town too!"

"It's too early to celebrate. First we have to make sure everyone's alright-" Erza turned and her jaw dropped at the multitude of Exceed hovering above her. "What the..."

"They're fine!" An Exceed chirped. "We reached Earthland a step ahead of you and flew all around. The guild and everyone in the town is all right!"

"It looks like no time has passed here. No one even realizes they were trapped in a lacryma." Another Exceed grinned. "Earthland is awesome! It's overflowing with magic!"

"How..." Charle watched the scene with disbelieving eyes. "How did the Exceed end up in Earthland?"

She scowled at the cheering cats. "This is no laughing matter!" She declared angrily. "These guys are dangerous! We should return them to Edolas!"

"Now, now..." Sorano soothed her. "Extalia's gone, Charle-chan. Let's leave them be."

Charle frowned. "No way." She snapped stubbornly.

The Exceed exchanges sad glances. "We apologize for throwing stones at you." One of them said. "But we have nowhere to return to... we're going to change our ways. Please forgive us."

"I don't care about that!" Charle shouted. "You sent us to Earthland with a mission to kill the Dragon Slayers!"

"That's right! The Queen stole our eggs!" The farmer added angrily. "Don't you dare tell me you've forgotten! Kaah!"

"We still haven't explained ourselves clearly, have we?" An elder asked, stepping in front of Shagotte. "This is a tale from six years ago."

"We've already told you of Shagotte's ability to see the future." Another advisor said. "One day Shagotte saw an image of Extalia crashing into the ground. In hindsight, it's clear it fell because of lack of magic power, but at the time we thought it was a result of human actions. We realized we would never win a war against the humans, so after talking about the issue, we created a plan to let 100 children escape from Edolas."

"Escape?" The farmer growled.

"We kept it a secret, even from the citizens of Extalia." The third elder took over. "But the official story was that they were deployed to kill beings called Dragon Slayers in a parallel universe. Of course, we had no quarrel with the Dragon Slayers."

"I see..." Wendy gave a reassuring smile. "You just needed the setup."

"If we had spoken the truth, it would have caused panic." The Exceed continued. "Using the humans' Anima, we succeeded in our plan. However, there was one thing we had not accounted for."

"That was your power, Charle." Shagotte sighed. "You have the same power of prediction that I do."

"Eh?"

"But because it activated while you were unconscious, it jumbled up your memories." Shagotte lowered her gaze. "Among the 100 Exceed that escaped, you were the only one with this power. It's likely you foresaw bits and pieces of the future in Edolas, and you probably mistook those impressions for you mission."

Charle paled. "It can't be..."

"Then the rest of us..." Happy started.

"There never was any such mission." Shagotte nodded. "It was truly a misfortune... you created your own imaginary mission."

"We thought it would be better for you not to know about your power, so we said those things to manipulate you." Nadi added.

"It was a stupid ploy to display the majesty of the Queen." Nichiya saluted. "I truly apologize."

"The bluff I used to confront the misfortune facing my people and the humans caused you great suffering." Shagotte spoke again. "No... it caused great sorrow to the families who had their eggs seized. That's why I've surrendered my sword to you. It is not all Exceed who are evil... it is only me."

"That's not true, Your Majesty!" A burly Exceed protested immediately. "You did everything with all of us in mind!"

"We were overconfident in ourselves..." A small female observed. "But since we've made it to Earthland, let's go look for the kids who escaped six years ago!"

"Yeah!" Another cat cheered. "We've got a new goal now!"

"Let's get along with the humans this time!" One of Nichiya's guard decided. "It's a new beginning!"

Natsu looked up at the cheerful cats and grinned. "They're a forward-looking bunch, aren't they?"

"Everyone..." Shagotte wiped a tear away.

"Alright, I'll let it go." Charle crossed her arms and frowned. "But why do I have the same power as you?"

Lucy and Sorano exchanged knowing glances when two of the advisors gave obviously fake coughs.

"I... I wonder..." Shagotte mused, looking away suspiciously.

Happy walked over to the farmer. "Hey, Mister."

"Huh?"

"Don't Charle and Her Majesty look kinda alike?" He asked.

"You think?" The farmer frowned in thought.

"Aye!" Happy nodded. "I mean... like the way they move!"

"The way they move?" The farmer repeated.

"And look..." Happy pointed something else out. "That part..."

"Kaah! What part?"

The farmer's wife tried not to laugh as she watched them unconsciously mimic each other's movements.

"Thank goodness everything ended up alright!" Natsu grinned, shaking his arm Nadi-style.

"Yes!" Said Exceed nodded happily.

"Hey!" Gray laughed, waving his own arm the same way. "It's contagious, Natsu."

"Not you too..." Lucy sighed, not notching that her and Sorano's arms were also twitching.

"That aside, what beauty..." Nichiya spun towards Erza. "What a lovely aroma..."

Erza paled. "This guy..."

"We're thinking of settling down in this area for now." Shagotte told Wendy.

The girl smiled. "We can come see you anytime, right?"

"That's right..." The Queen knelt down and pulled Charle into a hug. "You can see us anytime, Charle."

Charle's eyes widened before she hesitantly leaned into the hug. _Warm..._

"Come over and play anytime, Happy." The blue housewife told him.

"Aye!"

"Kaah!" The farmer protested. "You don't have to come!"

Happy looked up at the pair and smiled. "I really like your smell, Mister, Ma'am... I wonder why?"

The housewife gasped and her eyes teared up in happiness.

"Kaah!" The farmer exclaimed, blinking back tears. "You're a hundred years too young to be smelling us!"

"Thanks, everyone!" An Exceed shouted as the entire group began to fly off. "Let's meet again. Take care!"

"See you soon!" Natsu waved after them. "Bye for now!"

The farmer turned to Shagotte. "Why didn't you tell her you were her mother?"

"Until we find every escaped child from six years ago, I won't have the right to call myself that." She observed. "Come to think of it, what about you, Lucky?"

"Kaah!" Lucky shouted. "A kid that green couldn't be my son!"

"We can see them again whenever we want, after all." The housewife smiled, supporting Shagotte's wingless side as they flew.

"Marl..."

"Anyway, why... um..." Marl hesitated. "I didn't know your daughter was among the eggs sent off."

"The word 'Queen' is just a title." Shagotte smiled. "Every parent thinks of their child as the most precious."

"Kaah!" Lucky yelled. "You got that right!"

* * *

"We should head on back to the guild too." Natsu observed, still shaking his arm.

"I wonder how we're going to explain this." Gray frowned.

"No worries." Lucy told him. "Supposedly no time has passed here, so no one will notice anything amiss."

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza countered.

"That's right." Sorano nodded. "People will notice Mystogan-kun is missing."

"Everyone..." Wendy sweat-dropped. "Your hands..."

"Wait a second." Gajeel frowned. "Where's Lily? I don't see Pantherlily anywhere!"

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here." A small black cat announced, causing jaws to drop. "It would seem Earthland didn't mix well with my constitution."

"I want to join the guild that His Highness was helping out." Pantherlily pointed at Gajeel. "As promised, you'd better let me in, Gajeel."

Gajeel glanced at Lucy, who nodded.

"You're in." The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked.

"Right. You're the guild master." Lily realized. "That aside, I caught a suspicious-looking person." He tugged on a rope he was holding. "Come."

"Wait!" A female voice protested. "I am not really... anyone suspicious..."

Lucy's eyes widened in shocked recognition when a white-haired girl crashed out of the bushes.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" The captive protested.

Natsu paled in disbelief. "Lisanna..."

"What's up with this cat?" Lisanna glanced at Lily. "Is it an Exceed?"

"I'm Pantherlily." The Exceed told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel scowled. "You picking on my cat? Huh?"

"It can't be..." Gray rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

"Lisanna?" Erza muttered in disbelief.

Happy was wide-eyed. "How..."

"Could it be Edolas' Lisanna?" Charle wondered.

Sorano and Wendy exchanged looks. "She got sucked over here?"

"What are we going to do?" Wendy panicked.

Lisanna turned towards Natsu and her eyes widened. "Natsu!" She exclaimed, leaping at him and knocking him over to the ground. "I finally get to see the real Natsu again..."

Natsu looked up at the tearful girl. "Eh?"

"Happy!" Lisanna cried, pulling the cat in a crushing hug. "It's me, Lisanna!" She glanced over him at the others. "Erza and Gray, it's been a long time! How nostalgic!"

She turned towards Lucy, Sorano, and Wendy. "I never forgot Lucy-nee, and Sorano-san I expected to come here... and that must be a little Wendy!"

"Wait a sec..." Gray's finger shook as he pointed at her. "You couldn't be... Earthland's Lisanna?"

The girl smiled sadly. "Yup."

"You cam back to life!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!"

"Wait." Erza commanded, holding Natsu and Happy back. "You were supposed to have died two years ago!"

"I didn't die or anything like that..." Lisanna looked away sadly. "Two years ago I was on a job with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan... I lost consciousness. I was probably sucked into the Anima at that point. I think there was a bunch of them all over Earthland at that moment..."

"When I awoke in Edolas and found Fairy Tail, I was surprised." She continued. "Everyone was a little different, but there were people who knew me there. In addition, everyone thought I was the Lisanna from Edolas. I figured the real Edo-Lisanna was probably already dead. That's what felt the most different when I entered... Edo-Mira-nee and Edo-Elf-niichan were so happy to see me... I couldn't tell them the truth. I pretended to be the Lisanna from Edolas. It was only made much harder because they all knew about Earthland thanks to Sorano-san, who never hid her origins."

"It was confusing at first..." Lisanna sighed. "But by matching everyone's pace and hiding my own magic, I got used to life in Edolas. And then after two years, six days ago, Earthland Natsu and Happy showed up."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth then?" Natsu demanded, wide-eyed.

"I couldn't say it..." Lisanna looked down. "Even though you were quickly acknowledged by the guild as guests from Earthland, I was too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to make Edo-Mira-nee and Edo-Elf-niichan and the others sad again, so I decided to live the rest of my life in Edolas. But when the reverse Anima took all magic in, I was affected too."

* * *

"_Everyone!" Lisanna wailed, waving her arms frantically as she began to glow. "It's not what you think!"_

_A pair of hands reached out and grasped her flailing hand. "It's ok." Edo-Mira smiled sadly. "We already knew."_

"_Eh?"_

"_We realized it, but couldn't bring ourselves to say anything." Edo-Elfman pulled her in close. "Sorry."_

"_You're a sweet girl, just like our Lisanna, who passed away." Edo-Mira observed. "So you can't go on letting your real sister and brother suffer..."_

"_Mira-nee..." Lisanna wept. "Elf-niichan..."_

"_Go back to your own world, Lisanna..." Edo-Mira smiled tearfully. "Give our love to our Earthland selves."_

"_Mira-nee!"_

* * *

"We should get going, Nee-chan." Elfman observed, holding his umbrella over himself and the crouching woman.

Mira nodded. "Just a little while longer..."

The grave in front of them read 'Lisanna – X768~X782'.

"Mira-nee!" A voice cried out to them. "Elf-niichan!"

The two older siblings turned and watched in shock as Lisanna ran over to them.

"It can't be..." Mira teared up, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Lisanna..." Elfman sobbed, watching as Lisanna crashed into Mira in a hug.

"I'm home..." The younger sister whispered.

Elfman stepped over and surrounded them both with his arms. Mira's sad expression slowly turned into a smile as comprehension set in.

She took a step back and gave a wide tearful grin. "Welcome home."

* * *

"Looks like the guild has changed too." Lisanna looked around. "And you're totally different now, Mira-nee. You're just like Edo-Mira-nee now!"

Mira smiled. "Really?"

Lisanna nodded. "But I guess Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail, after all."

"Lisanna's come back!" Macao cheered, one arm around Natsu and the other around Wakaba. "Party!"

"I ain't working today!" Nab announced. "Let's eat! Let's drink!"

"Welcome home, Lisanna!" Jet and Droy shouted, getting knocked away by Elfman.

"It's a happy day, baby!" Bixlow grinned.

"It's truly a relief to see that you're alright." Freed observed, smiling widely.

"Raijinshuu!" Lisanna's eyes lit up. "It's rare to see you in the guild!"

"That's not true." Evergreen countered, spreading two fans and striking a pose. "After all, I am the Fairy Queen!"

Sorano glanced at a distraught Juvia. "What's with the miniature rain cloud over Juvia-chan?"

"The version of you over there..." Gray glanced at Cana and laughed. "I can't... even thinking about it..."

"Spit it out already!" Cana shouted. "You're making the beer taste bad!"

"Juvia wants to go to Edolas..." Juvia muttered, clenching the pillar she was hiding enough with enough strength to make it crack.

Sorano and Wendy nodded in understanding. "So that's what it was..."

"And who are you?" Someone shouted, looking at Sorano.

"I'm Sorano Aguria!" The white-haired woman waved at the speaker. "Angel-chan was Edo-me!"

"So that's why Angel stayed over there..." The speaker mused.

"Being home at the guild is the best after all!" Natsu roared, upending a table.

"So noisy..."

"Is the other Natsu like this too?"

"Ah, well..." Lisanna turned to the one who asked that. "I... I got bullied by Levy." She quoted. "He's more like that."

"Ahahaha!" Someone laughed. "I wanna see that!"

"Sure is a noisy guild..." Pantherlily observed, scowling at the party.

"Everyone thinks that at first." Charle added.

"So everyone here can freely release their internal magic..." Lily mused.

"That's right." Erza nodded, walking up to them. "That's how it is with Earthland mages."

Lily looked up at her in wonder. "Erza..."

"What's important isn't the magic itself, but what's in the hearts of the people." Erza smiled. "Right, Lily?"

"You may be a different person." Lily smirked. "But it's comforting to see just one familiar face around." He glanced at Lucy, who was drinking with Mira and Sorano while Wendy and Lisanna watched them. "Taking orders from someone I considered an enemy in Edolas will be an interesting experience, though."

"Hey, Salamander!" Gajeel jumped over a group of mages. "Girlie! Let's have a showdown between my Lily and your two cats!"

"Looks like you're one of the greats now, Wendy." Lucy deadpanned, causing Sorano to giggle.

Wendy slumped in her seat.

"Sure!" Natsu perked up. "Whatever you want!"

"I tell you this in advance." Gajeel grinned, slamming his forehead against Natsu's. "My Lily is the strongest of the strong!"

"Yeah, well... Happy is the cattiest of the cats, you bastard!"

"Um..." Happy whimpered. "I'd lose in a second, you know..."

"How disgraceful." Charle teased him. "How can you give up before you've even tried?"

Happy perked up. "She believes in me!"

"Stop it." Lily threw a hand out, stopping him. "I may looks like this now, but I was a division commander over there. If you start a senseless fight, you'll just get hurt."

"You're more mature than I expected." Erza nodded approvingly.

"It's they who are childish." Pantherlily countered, before smirking and holding his hand out. "Anyway, let's get along, Happy, Charle."

"Lily!" Happy cheered.

"Hmph." Charle scoffed and turned to the side. "And why are they the ones fighting?"

"Even Gray and Elfman got sucked in." Happy observed, watching the brawl.

"Body upon body, clashing violently together!" Juvia grinned, pulling her fur coat off. "Juvia wants in!"

"Been a while since the last ruckus!" Cana grinned, spinning an arm to warm up.

"Go for it, Natsu!" Nab cheered.

Lucy grinned and flexed her arm, before leaping into the fray. "Bring it on!"

Gildarts laughed, observing the fight from his seat at the bar table. "Your successor prefers entering fights to stopping them."

"It's too bad about Mystogan." Makarov sighed. "Let's hope he's in high spirits over there in Edolas."

"I'm sure he is." Gildarts smirked. "He grew up in this guild. I'm sure he's in high spirits."

Makarov grinned. "Gildarts... you gonna stay in town for a while?"

"I might..." Gildarts swilled his drink. "Why?"

* * *

Sorano blinked and picked herself up, looking around at the unconscious and groaning forms of guild mages. "Just how noisy can they all get?" She wondered as Lucy stood up next to her.

The woman's gaze landed on the three Strauss siblings. "Good for them..." She observed. "Wow, Mira-chan looks so much like me..."

She smiled and crouched over Natsu, who was grinning in his sleep. "F..."

"I'd get away from him if I were you." Lucy warned Sorano.

"F..." Natsu grinned, throwing a fiery hand into the air. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Lucy batted the hand away and smashed her foot into his stomach. "Lucy Kick!" She countered as the Dragon Slayer coughed and bent in half around her leg.

"Seriously?" Sorano watched the scene with wide eyes. "He's that eager to fight people?"

* * *

A black-haired teen gulped down a drink of river water and gasped in relief. He frowned when he heard a growl. Turning around, he noticed that a pack of wolves had surrounded him and was slowly closing in.

"You shouldn't come near me." He warned, throwing a hand out in an attempt to make them stop advancing. "Stop. I'm not your enemy."

The alpha wolf leapt at him and the teen stepped back, cowering. Several meters away and in mid-air, the wolf gave a short rasp and fell to the ground, dead. The rest of the pack followed suit a second later.

"You shouldn't come near me." The boy trembled. "It's not like I want to steal anyone's life... this world rejects me."

"I want to hurry up and see you..." He looked up at the sky sadly. "Natsu."

* * *

I figured that if both Erza and Edo-Erza can be really strong, then Lucy and Edo-Lucy can be the same way, instead of one being strong and one being weak.

Next time: That Time of Year. That might take me a little while to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	26. The S-Class Mage Outtakes: Part 1

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

**NOTE: Just to let anyone know, the start of the S-Class Exam Arc will be coming out on Monday. In the meantime, here's part 1 of something I call 'The S-Class Mage: Outtakes'. They are fragments of previous chapters that have been modified to be funnier. Enjoy!**

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! I also do not own Twilight. And that song that starts with 'I love you'... I don't know where that's from, but I do not own it either.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Getting Charmed:**

"Salamander-sama is in town!" The giddy girl squealed, not even noticing how she was treated. "Hurry or you'll miss him!"

Lucy frowned and let the girl go. "Salamander?" She rubbed the guild mark under her glove unconsciously. "Why would he be here?"

"He seems popular." Lucy observed as she watched girls flock towards one spot. "Didn't think the guy was such a showoff."

"Move." The girl muttered, shoving past the crowd. "Get lost. You too. Out of my way." She pushed past the last two women and looked at Salamander.

"Huh." She frowned. "I know I never met him in person due to annoying coincidence and bad mission timing, but he doesn't look anything like he does in Reedus' pictures. Must be a fake using the name."

"This joker isn't worth my time." She muttered. "You'd have to be an idiot to fall for that Charm spell he's throwing around. Wait... Charm spell?"

"Eek!" She squealed, rushing through the crowd towards the man. "Fake Salamander-sama!"

* * *

"Um..." A trembling messenger glanced up from his report at the Magic Council Chairman. "Sir, we've received reports of Hargeon Port having been completely destroyed."

The man paled. "What? How?"

The messenger glanced at the paper again. "It says... fangirl Lucy Heartfilia. That is all."

The chairman took a step back in pure horror. "God help us all."

* * *

**Lucy and Aquarius:**

A mermaid-ish woman appeared next to Lucy, carrying a vase filled with water.

"Tch." The spirit scoffed. "You again?"

"You don't have any other summoners!" Lucy shouted at Aquarius.

"A fact that pains me to this very day." The woman sighed dramatically. "What do you want?"

* * *

"Any second now." Natsu muttered, flooring a thug. "Any second..."

* * *

"Don't take that tone with me, you wet fish!"

"What are you gonna do about it, you juvenile tramp?"

"PMS-ing bitch!"

"Cheap whore!"

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Natsu frowned, barely dodging a pile-up of grunts. "I'm running out of room here!"

* * *

"Freak cosplayer!"

"Flat chest!"

Lucy grinned. "Ah, I missed this."

"Indeed." Aquarius gave a similar grin. "You should summon me more often, I have a whole notebook full of creative insults. Seriously though, what do you need this time?"

Lucy pointed at the ship. "Just blast that back to shore."

The woman nodded and prepared her vase. "Damage limit?"

"Mediocre condition, none dead, no flooding the city streets."

"Ok."

Aquarius swung her vase and a huge whirlpool formed under the ship, swirling it around and around until the churning suddenly ended and the ship was sent hurling to the shore with a large wave bearing down on it.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A certain Dragon Slayer screamed from inside. "I'll get you for this, you crazy bitch!"

* * *

**Boobs Rule:**

"That's just awful." Natsu announced as the flames were somehow sucked into his open mouth. "I've never eaten such disgusting flames before. Are you really a fire mage?"

"This still isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Lucy commented.

"You've seen a lot of things, haven't you?" Happy asked. "What's the weirdest thing you've seen, Lucy?"

"My own boobs on another body." Lucy told him. "Wanna see?"

"Yes, please!"

Zip.

"Hold it!" Bora yelled, glancing away from Natsu. "Heavenly view at 3 o'clock!"

Natsu glanced in the same direction and shot away with a large nosebleed.

"I win!" Bora crowed, having plugged his own nose. "Boobs rule!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I'm back:**

Natsu grinned, throwing the giant door open. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He looked behind him in surprise. "Where'd she go?"

Happy pointed to the middle of the hall.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Lucy shouted. Curious and confused looks were shot her way.

"Um..." Someone hesitated. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Gray's underwear:**

"It really meant a lot to us, though." Mira told the blond girl, back to her cheerful self again. "You were on an S-class mission, and as soon as you heard about what happened, you stormed the Dark wizard hideout with all the spirits you had then and beat everyone up in one day! Then it only took you another day to travel halfway across the country to make it back here in time. You really need to stop being so reckless."

Lucy thought back to the day she put PMS-ing teenage girls to shame. "But then I wouldn't be me!"

Gray's underwear collided with Lucy's back. Mira took an involuntary step back as the blond girl lifted up the offending item and gave it an experimental sniff.

"Huh." Lucy observed, ignoring Mira's face-fault. "So that's what balls smell like."

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Now Hiring:**

"All right!" Natsu cheered, slamming a job request down on the table. "And I already got us a job!"

"Shirotsume Town... that's not too far from here." Lucy scanned the job form. "We get 200000 jewels for taking some book from the Duke of Everlue... and what's this? The Duke of Everlue is a womanizer, pervert, and hentai. He's now hiring a blond-haired hooker."

"And Lucy's blond!" Natsu observed.

* * *

"We have assembled here to mourn the tragic demise of one of our own." Makarov began. "The departed moron known as Natsu Dragneel thought it was a good idea to tell an S-Class female mage of our guild to pose as a hooker for a known pervert and womanizer as part of their mission."

It came as no surprise to Makarov that there were no girls in the crowd of mourners.

* * *

**Daybreak:**

Lucy looked around. "Alright, start searching! Daybreak has got to be in here somewhere!"

"Found it!"

Lucy glanced at the book and paled. "Natsu, that says 'Breaking Dawn', not 'Daybreak'!" She panicked. "Burn it! Burn it at once!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Erza's back:**

"Natsu, Gray!" Loke yelled, causing them to stop in mid-punch. "Erza's back!"

"Eek!" Lucy squealed, much to everyone's horror. "Erza-chan!"

"Oh no..." The redhead paled as soon as she heard that. "Stay back!"

"Kiss me, Erza-chan!"

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch!"

Mira sweatdropped. "That hasn't changed, huh..."

* * *

**The plan:**

Erza eyed them all sternly. "The plan is simple. We march into Eisenwald!"

"Just one problem." Lucy spoke up. "There are four of us."

"And?"

"And Eisenwald is a guild consisting of over 200 mages."

"And?"

"And you want us, four people, to fight over 200 people, including a skilled assassin called the Shinigami."

"So?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Does no one see the absurdity here?"

_Later that evening:_

"I stand corrected." Lucy declared, standing amidst a sea of unconscious and beaten mages. "This really was possible."

* * *

**Someone punch me:**

"How could I have done something like that?" Erza moaned. "I was so focused on explaining the situation that I forgot all about Natsu! And he can't handle moving vehicles either. Someone punch me!"

A high kick sent Erza flying into a building at the end of the street.

"Dammit, Heartfilia!" Erza roared angrily. "You punch with a _fist_. Feet are for _kicking_! We have been over this!"

* * *

**Gray's clothes:**

Lucy sighed as the station staff ran around them, trying to regain control of the situation. "What a mess."

Gray nodded. "Indeed."

"Where are your clothes?"

"The shirt is over there." Gray pointed up at a random building's window sill. "And the pants are over there." He motioned to a shopper's bag. "One of the shoes is in the duck pond. I think Erigor took the other one. One of my socks is at your place, the other is in your back pocket."

Lucy sweatdropped. "And your coat?"

"I had a coat?"

Elsewhere, Natsu wondered what happened to his scarf and what the weird thing around his neck was.

* * *

**All the cute girls:**

"All the cute girls go to the regular guilds." Kage mused. "Like I said, I envy you. There's no girls in my guild. I swear, it's as if only gay men join dark guilds.

Natsu sweatdropped. "So you're gay?"

"What?" Kage asked incredulously. "No! Why would you think that?"

"You just said only gay men join dark guilds. _You're _in a dark guild."

"Oh dear God." Kage paled. "I'm gay!"

* * *

**Let the show begin:**

"Erigor-sama, we have complete control of the train!" An Eisenwald mage reported.

"Excellent." A tall man with long white hair chuckled, holding up Lullaby. "With this, the mass-hypnotism magic, we will make every man think he's gay. Then every one of them will join our guild! Let the show begin!"

* * *

**Makarov's immunity:**

"You..." Kageyama was incensed. "Why doesn't Lullaby's melody affect you?"

"That's easy." Makarov chuckled. "Little Makie-boy hasn't functioned right in 20 years. It doesn't matter to me if I'm gay or not."

* * *

**Lucy and Erza's immunity:**

"Now that I've re-calibrated Lullaby to also make women think they're gay, we'll have an even larger following!" Erigor crowed. "Lesbian women will certainly join dark guilds, just like gay men do!"

With that, he raised the flute and began to play. Lucy and Erza stood calmly and watched him fail at hypnotizing them for about fifteen minutes. Then he exploded.

"Why doesn't it work on you?" He shouted angrily. "You should have been lesbianified by now!"

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I no longer feel any attraction to you."

"Same here."

"My God..." Erigor trembled with excitement. "The song has a reverse effect on girls who already were lesbians! I am a genius!"

* * *

**Kage's memories:**

Makarov sighed. "Alright, I guess. But only one tune, I'm in a hurry."

Kage smirked. "Sure." Thoughts of victory crossed his mind and he lifted the Lullaby to his lips. "Please listen carefully."

A series of memories suddenly assaulted his mind.

_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family..._

_Hey dude, smoke some of this. You'll feel great!_

_Hooker party!_

_I'm gonna start accepting assassination requests! That'll show them Wizard Saints who's boss!_

_Kage-chan, I luuuv you!_

_Dude! Check this out! This guy's a vampire and a vegetarian! How pathetic is that?_

Kage gritted his teeth, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Casualty:**

"Shh." A voice shushed them, as an arm shot out and stopped them from moving forward. "The best part is coming up." The short bald man told them.

The man glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Oh my, aren't the two of you cute?"

"Oh dear God..." Erza whispered in horror. "Master Bob has been converted by Lullaby!"

* * *

**The strongest team:**

Four attacks connected with Lullaby at the same time. Lucy delivered two violent strikes to the thing's head, Gray pierced a few more holes with his ice attacks, Erza chopped at the demon's legs, knocking it off balance, and Natsu took advantage of that by slamming his fireball straight into Lullaby's chest.

The demon gave a loud, agonized howl, then collapsed on top of the four mages who just defeated it.

_Later:_

"We have gathered here today to remember four of our fallen comrades..." Makarov started. "Four members of our Fairy Tail family who were too dumb to realize that falling demons are heavy."

* * *

**NOTE:** And this is where I end part 1. For those of you who liked it, part 2 will come out after the S-Class Exam arc and will include chapters 6-9, the Galuna Island mission. 'History of Fairy Tail' chapters will not be part of the outtakes.

**NOTE 2: I have nothing against gay people or lesbians and I hope that if any of the readers are gay or lesbian, that they weren't offended. I do, however, hate _Twilight_.**

Next time (for real this time): That Time of Year. That should take me five days to put up, so please remain patient.

Thanks for reading!


	27. That Time of Year

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

NOTE #2: Apologies for the long delay. Blame Blizzard, they sent me a free week of World of Warcraft. Once that finished, my broher gave me the free week they sent him... two wasted weeks. Anyway, I'm back!

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Sorano gave a content sigh, sweeping hot water off her body. "How nice... it sure was generous of Lucy-chan to let me stay at her place..."

"Yeah." A female voice behind her grunted. "It's a nice place."

"It is, isn't it?" Sorano turned to the visitor. "I must say, on the list of regular intruders Lucy-chan gave me, your name wasn't there, Cana-chan."

"Oh?" Cana raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And who was on it?"

"Um..." Sorano tried to recall. "Gray-kun, Natsu-kun, Happy-kun, Erza-chan, Mira-chan, Levy-chan, Wendy-chan, Charle-chan, Virgo-chan, Gemi-kun and Mini-chan, and Horologium-kun."

"Right..." Cana was wide-eyed from the number of names Sorano listed. "Sorano, do you have any booze here?"

"I think Lucy-chan keeps a supply in her kitchen." Sorano mused.

Cana sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sorano asked, turning the shower off and sitting down opposite Cana. "You seem down."

"It's nothing..." Cana gave another sigh.

"You know, if something's bothering you, I'm here to listen." Sorano suggested.

Cana stood up. "I'm thinking of leaving Fairy Tail."

* * *

"I'm serious, Mira-chan, she said that!" Sorano told Mira anxiously. "She wouldn't even say why!"

"It's alright, Cana always like this around this time of year." Mira explained.

"Eh?" Sorano frowned.

"Work, work!" Natsu rushed past the bar towards the exit.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm back!" Gray charged into the guild hall.

"Welcome back." Mira smiled. "Where are your clothes, Gray?"

"No time for that!" Gray shouted. "On to the next job!"

"Nee-chan!" Elfman slammed a job request down on the bar table. "I'm taking this!"

Sorano paled and scooted off to one side quickly when a mob formed around Mira.

"Work, work!"

"I saw that first, you bastard!"

"As if!"

"Out of the way, punk!"

"Team Shadow Gear is disbanded during this period!"

"Um..." Sorano watched this with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Precognition?" Wendy repeated curiously.

"Right." Charle smiled. "The Queen said so, didn't she? That I had the power to predict the future. Since I learned about it, I seem to gave gained a little control over it."

"Awesome, Charle!" Wendy cheered.

"Hey, so who am I gonna marry in the future?" Lisanna prodded.

"I can't see that far ahead." Charle observed.

"What about me?" Lucy smirked. "Who am I gonna marry?"

"Erza."

"Are you saying that because it's a certainty, or because you can actually see it?"

"I can see it."

"Eek!" Wendy and Lisanna squealed. "That means it's gonna be in the near future!"

"Let's see..." Charle glanced around and pointed at Macao. "Here, watch this. In a moment, Wakaba will come by and start a conversation with Macao about the young people in this guild."

The three girls and Exceed watched as Wakaba walked up to Macao. "Yo."

"Yo." Macao grunted.

"The time has rolled around again this year." Wakaba observed, sitting down.

Macao nodded. "Sure brings back memories."

"We'd do this too, back when we were young." Wakaba grinned around his cigarette.

"There was a time we were on fire too." Macao smirked.

"The young ones now are great!" Wakaba leaned over the table. "Especially their butts!"

"What?" Macao shouted, outraged.

"Oh, right. You're a dad, aren't you?"

"I've got a kid!" Macao yelled, hearts in his eyes. "I can't keep looking at young girls' butts!"

"How about their legs, then?" Wakaba suggested.

"Ahahaha!" Macao laughed. "I wanna get stepped on!"

"Excuse me." Lucy stood up. "I have perverts to deal with."

"Even if I predict the future, things like this can't be helped." Charle grunted, watching Lucy drag Macao and Wakaba out of the building.

"But this is awesome, Charle!" Wendy cheered.

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah, exactly!"

"I can't fully control it yet, though." Charle groused.

* * *

"Whoa!" A random mage jumped back in fear, barely dodging a flurry of steel.

"That's enough." Erza grinned, as Pantherlily reverted to his small size.

"Phew." Lily brushed sweat off his head. "The amount of time I can spend in my original body is pretty short."

"How's that, Erza?" Gajeel crowed. "This is Lily's true power!"

"That was certainly what I'd expect from the woman named Erza." Lily observed.

"Still..." Erza turned to Gajeel. "That was excellent. Master swordsmanship indeed."

"This is..." Lily smirked. "The S-Class power of this guild."

* * *

"Everyone's rushing off to jobs." Sorano mused. "But others are simply lounging around... I'm confused." She sighed.

Mira smiled. "You'll understand once tomorrow comes."

* * *

"Whoa..." Sorano looked around the crowded guild hall. "What a crowd. It looks like almost all members of the guild have gathered."

Lily frowned. "What's the commotion about?"

"No idea." Gajeel grunted.

"They say Lucy-nee is going to make some kind of important announcement!" Wendy chirped excitedly.

Charle scowled. "Not interested."

"Natsu..." Happy glanced at the fidgeting Dragon Slayer. "Calm down."

Gray smirked. "Hmph."

"Finally, I will know what's going on." Sorano mused, noticing a resigned-looking Cana.

"Juvia's excited..." The water mage spun to her right. "When she looks at Gray-sama!"

Sorano sweatdropped. "Maybe you should go home."

The curtain covering the stage was swept sideways, revealing Lucy, Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, and Mira.

"Master!" Someone cheered. "We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement!" Someone else yelled. "Who is it this time?"

"Ahem." Lucy cleared her throat. "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now, at this time of year, I shall announce the participants of the S-Class mage promotion trial!"

The hall erupted into cheers.

"I see." Sorano looked around the crowd, wide-eyed. "The trial to advance in rank and be considered equal to mages like Mira-chan..."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared, slamming a fist into his palm.

"This year's trial will take place on Tenrou Island." Lucy continued. "The holy ground of our guild."

"Strength, heart, and soul..." Lucy looked out over the crowd. "For the past year, Master Makarov and I have been watching over those things. There will be eight participants." She smirked.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Alright!" Natsu roared.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked. "The time has finally come."

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Eh?" Juvia paled. "Juvia too?"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"To be worthy of being called a man, one must become S-Class!" Elfman observed.

"Cana Alberona!"

"..."

"Freed Justine!"

"To advance in rank, just like Laxus..." Freed narrowed his visible eye.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Me..." Levy gasped. "Finally..."

"Mest Gryder!"

A man with short black hair and several scars around his left eye watched Lucy calmly.

"It's Mest!" Someone cheered. "Last year was so close!"

"Uwaaah!" Alzack moaned. "I didn't make it this year either!"

"There's always next year, Alzack." Bisca soothed him.

"Levy was chosen!" Jet cheered. "And Natsu's in too!"

"Gray too!" Droy shouted. "Yahoo!"

"So that's it..." Sorano realized. "Those guys were working hard to have better chances of getting chosen."

"Good luck, everyone!" Wendy cheered.

Sorano glanced at Cana, who still hadn't reacted. "Come to think of it, is this why she wants to leave the guild?"

"This time only one of the candidates will pass." Lucy announced. "You have one week. Prepare yourselves!"

"One?" Someone muttered. "Think it's gonna be Freed?"

"Nah, must be Mest." Someone else observed. "And Natsu and Gray are in it too."

"Why wasn't I included? "Gajeel scowled. "Even Juvia was picked."

"I heard about your standing and position in the guild." Lily told him. "I guess they don't trust you yet."

"That's not it!" Gajeel protested, recalling a mission given to him by Makarov. "I can't talk about it, but that's not it!"

"Hehe..." Erza chuckled. "It's still too early."

"Dammit!"

Wendy frowned, having noticed Charle pale suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Charle grunted. _What was that... just now, for a second..._

_Cana wailing at the sky, tears running down her cheeks._

_A pale Natsu, trembling as he stared at something Charle couldn't make out._

_A hand, reaching out weakly before slumping motionlessly._

_A scowling man with short black hair, saying something to an unknown listener._

Charle sank deep in thought. _Who... who was that?_

"There are some newbies here, so we'll explain the rules." Lucy started, once the cheers died down.

"Within the one week of preparation, you eight are to choose a partner." Mira announced.

"There are two rules to partner selection." Erza continued. "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be an S-Class mage."

"Which means that Erza, Mirajane, Makarov, and Gildarts can't be chosen." Pantherlily remarked.

"Yeah, having Erza-san as a partner would make you too powerful." Wendy agreed.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after arrival to Tenrou Island." Makarov took over. "But this time, Erza will attempt to block you from proceeding."

"EEEEEH?" The masses wailed.

"I'll also be a troublemaker this time." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"Setting Makarov in your way would be overkill." Lucy laughed. "So instead, I will be another one of the people in your way."

"Enough whining." Gildarts smirked. "This is a path that all S-Class mages have gone down."

"Wait a minute..." Elfman paled.

Happy's jaw dropped. "No way..."

Natsu was ecstatic. "Gildarts is taking part too?"

Gray turned to him with wide eyes. "Don't be happy about that!"

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them." Lucy finished. "And gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That is all."

* * *

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm definitely gonna become an S-Class!"

"I'm surprised all of you are first-time challengers." Sorano mused, glancing around the table.

"Looks like this is gonna be a tough year." Gray crossed his arms.

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Looks like this might be trouble."

"Noooo!" Elfman wailed. "The manly path to S-Class grows longer and longer!"

"Oh, yeah." Sorano realized something. "Has everyone chosen a partner already?"

"I'm definitely going with Happy!" Natsu told everyone.

"Aye, sir!"

"Happy?" Elfman scowled. "That's not fair! If the exam turns out to be a race, he can fly, so it'll be no contest!"

Lisanna waved that off. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't mind." Gray agreed. "You'll be no trouble when it comes to fighting."

"I'm gonna make Natsu an S-Class mage no matter what!" Happy declared proudly.

"Yeah!" Natsu stood up. "I know you guys are my friends, but this is one thing I can't back down from! I can't stay here any longer! Training time!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lisanna watched them run off. "In the mere two years I've been gone, Natsu's grown strong enough to participate in the S-Class exams..."

"Natsu thinks he'll be able to meet Igneel, his foster father, if he becomes an S-Class mage." Lisanna told Sorano. "He's got twice the passion of a normal person in regards to this exam."

"Um..." Juvia stammered. "Juvia wants to forfeit the exam..."

"Eh?" Wendy was shocked. "Why?"

"Because... I want to be... 's partner..."

Gray glanced at her. "What? Can't hear you."

"Because..." Juvia was sweating. "Juvia wants to..."

"She wants to be your partner." Sorano teased Gray. "So what do you say, Gray-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no!" Juvia wailed, pointing at Sorano dramatically. "Juvia has a new love rival!"

"Sorry." Gray smirked. "But I've already decided on my partner."

A teenage boy wearing an elegant suit and sunglasses stepped up next to him. "Long time no see, everyone." He winked flirtatiously at Sorano. "And a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Sorano blinked and turned to the others. "Ok, who is that?"

"Loke." Elfman frowned. "How are you here?"

"We made a promise last year." Gray explained.

Loke nodded. "I already explained to Lucy. She's fine with it, especially since I'll be using my own magic for this."

"But how will you pass for a member of our guild?" Elfman asked.

Sorano frowned. "Ok, what am I missing?"

"I'm one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Leo the Lion." Loke explained, before showing Elfman a Fairy Tail mark on his back. "But I'm still a Fairy Tail mage. For the pride of Fairy Tail, I'll make Gray an S-Class mage."

Gray smirked. "I'm counting on you."

Loke smirked right back at him. "Leave it to me."

Gray nodded and turned to Juvia. "So, this means you have to fight me seriously." He observed casually. "Let's have a heated battle."

Juvia blushed deeply. _Heated grappling?_

"I'll team up with Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

"What?" Elfman roared. "Are you serious, Lisanna?"

"I was good friends with Juvia in Edolas." Lisanna announced. "And this Juvia... she's kinda cute."

"Lisanna-san..."

"It's decided!" Lisanna chirped, grabbing Juvia's hands.

Juvia glared at her suspiciously. "Could she also be after Gray-sama?"

"Hold on!" Elfman protested. "Who's gonna be my partner, then?"

"Oh?" Lisanna smirked. "There's someone who's been giving you a heated stare for some time now."

Elfman glanced at Evergreen, who was glaring at him from the bar, and paled.

"I think she's annoyed that Freed chose Bixlow as his partner." Lisanna added cheerfully.

* * *

"Levy was chosen!" Jet cheered. "You might become an S-Class mage!"

"Our Levy!" Droy shouted. "An S-Class!"

"So..." He leaned over Levy. "I'm gonna be your partner, right?"

"No way!" Jet objected. "It's gonna be me!"

"My magic is more suited for battle!"

"But I'm a faster runner!"

"Oh, that's your reason? You're just after Levy!"

"Who's the one after her?"

Levy shrank back in her seat and sighed.

"If you really want to become an S-Class, then I'll lend a hand." Gajeel declared resolutely, stepping up behind her and crossing his arms.

"Gajeel!"

"I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam." Gajeel smirked darkly.

"My body is small, and I've got no redeeming features..." Levy sighed sadly. "So I might lose quick."

Gajeel frowned and lifted her by her collar. "Don't go sounding so weak before it's even started."

"Ah!" Levy gasped. "Let me down!"

"I'll make you big!" Gajeel announced. "You'll see."

* * *

"What's wrong, Charle?" Wendy asked, carrying the Exceed in her arms as they headed towards Fairy Hills. "You've been quiet since morning."

"A little, maybe." Charle acquiesced. "I just have a bad feeling about this exam... you absolutely cannot get involved, ok?"

"There's no one who would make me their partner, so it's ok." Wendy nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Mest asked, walking up behind them. "Sky Goddess."

"You're..."

"I am Mest." The man told her. "Mystogan's former disciple."

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy shouted. "Dinner's ready!"

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy frowned, watching his friend with concern.

"The chance has finally come my way." Natsu looked up at the sky and smirked. "I'm definitely gonna become an S-Class!"

* * *

"Heh." Sorano chuckled, catching some snowflakes into her glove on her way to Lucy's apartment. "So snow falls here in Magnolia too."

She glanced down a narrow side alley and paled. "Cana-chan, that's a really bad place to faint in."

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Cana gave a content sigh. "You're a lifesaver. If no one found me, I'd be dead now."

"So why have you been acting all gloomy lately, Cana-chan?" Sorano asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Cana frowned. "You could call them S-Class exam blues, I guess."

"Does this have something to do with you saying you would quit the guild?" Sorano recalled.

"This is my fifth attempt." Cana looked down at her knees. "I failed four times. I'm a disappointing mage."

"I don't think it matters how many times you fail." Sorano mused.

"I'm the only one who failed four times." Cana countered. "So I'm making this time my last. If I don't make it to S-Class this time, I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Sounds like the title means a lot to you, Cana-chan." Sorano raised an eyebrow.

"It does." Cana nodded. "If I don't become an S-Class, I'll have no right to meet that person."

"I..." She choked, deciding to explain. "I..."

Sorano listened to Cana's story, her expression changing from wonder to disbelief to understanding and finally to determination.

"And that's my story." Cana finished. "If I don't become an S-Class this time, I'm leaving the guild. I've already decided that."

"I'll be your partner then, Cana-chan." Sorano declared. "I won't let you quit the guild! I'll make you an S-Class mage!"

"Sorano..." Cana teared up, smiling. "You really remind me of your Edolas self... we got along really well, and it's exactly the sort of thing she'd say..."

* * *

"Hot..." Sorano panted, lying back in a chair and wearing just a swimsuit. "I thought it was supposed to be winter."

Lisanna glanced at her fur-clad partner. "Aren't you hot in that, Juvia?"

"No." Juvia said shortly. "But if Juvia had to say... Gray-sama's naked body looks hot!"

"Hot..." Gray moaned, having surpassed acceptable borders of decency when it comes to missing articles of clothing. The strategically positioned thermos containing ice water was proof of that.

"I feel bad..." Natsu muttered, his cheeks puffing up.

"Natsu..." Loke held his hands out warningly. "Don't come any closer."

"Wendy won't cast Troia..." Natsu rasped, leaning over the boat suspiciously.

"She has no choice." Loke observed. "She's Mest's partner."

"You know..." Evergreen told Elfman, cooling herself down with one of her fans. "It's hard to believe we will all be enemies in a few minutes."

"I can see it!" Loke perked up when Tenrou Island came into view.

Sorano gaped at the huge tree in the middle of the island, which sported a second, smaller island on top. "That's Tenrou Island? And... is that an island on an island?"

"It's said that fairies used to live on this island." Makarov observed, watching them from the upper deck. "And Fairy Tail's First Master and Lucy's idol Mavis Vermilion sleeps here."

"I will now announce the details of the first exam." Makarov wiped some sweat away. "You see the smoke rising from that clearing? First, head there. There are eight paths there. Only one group can enter each path." He held up a chart. "And here's what waits for you on each path."

The gathered contestants crowed around the chart.

"Only the teams that get through this will clear the first exam." Makarov declared.

"Battle?" Someone asked, staring at the path labeled '2'.

"It says 'Hard Battle' over Erza, Gildarts, and Lucy." Someone else noticed. "And 'Hard Battle?' over Mira..."

"In the 'Battle' routes, two teams will meet up, and only the winning team will be able to proceed." Makarov explained. "In the 'Hard Battle' routes, you will have to defeat an S-Class mage in order to proceed. Because of Lucy's participation, we managed to avoid things like no-fight paths this year. In other words, everyone will have to fight."

"Your goals in this first exam are 'Power' and 'Luck'!" Makarov shouted, pointing his fan at the teams.

"If it's luck, we might be able to do this!" Sorano perked up.

"We have very little chance of running into a weaker team." Cana sighed. "The only ones I'm confident in facing are Mest and Wendy. Maybe Natsu and Happy too, since Happy is no threat."

"Logically, only a maximum of six teams will pass the first stage." Evergreen realized.

"Impossible!" Elfman protested. "Gildarts', Erza's and Lucy's roads are off limits!"

"In the worst-case scenario, only two teams will pass." Levy sighed.

Gajeel grinned, using her head to lean his elbow on. "Cool!"

"Now let's begin!" Makarov yelled. "Exam start!"

"Huh?" Gray frowned.

"But... aren't we still on the ocean?" Loke wondered.

"We've got this, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up and letting Happy grab him, before the pair flew off. "We can choose our path first!"

"Aye, sir!"

"You cheater!" Gray roared after him. "Damn you, Natsu!"

Cana's eyes widened when the two crashed into an invisible wall. "A rune?" She gasped as purple markings lit up around the ship.

"Relax!" Freed laughed, using his Dark Ecriture: Wings to fly off. "It's set to dissipate in five minutes!"

"Why don't you just lock them in there forever?" Bixlow asked, using his soul-infused wooden dolls as a makeshift hover-board.

"Then it won't be an exam."

"Perfect!" Levy smirked, waving a pen. "I can rewrite this!" She cheered, jumping through the runes into the water. "But only for me and Gajeel!"

"Hehe..." The Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled, leaping after her. "See ya, fools!"

"I can rewrite a rune of this level." Evergreen smirked. "I've known Freed for a long time." She commented, dragging Elfman through the hole she made in the runes. "Now let's go, Elfman!"

"Man!" Elfman agreed, diving after her.

Five minutes later, the rune wall dissipated and the other contestants charged forward.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, flying off again. "Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted, freezing a path for him and Loke to use.

"Are you still here, Lisanna-san?" Juvia asked, tearing through the water swiftly.

"Of course!" A Lisanna-like fish reassured Juvia.

"Animation Magic..." Sorano focused and raised her arms to the sky. "Whims of the Sea Element!"

Cana grinned as the water churned, throwing Gray and Juvia's teams far behind the ship and carrying her and Sorano towards the island. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"I started studying Angel-chan's books and notes as soon as I got back from Edolas." Sorano laughed. "In the three weeks since then, I already got far ahead of her. I've always been a quick learner."

Cana chuckled. "Splendid! Now let's go, Mest and Wendy already disappeared and I don't want to lose our lead over the last teams!"

* * *

"This island..." Happy muttered, hanging back warily. "I can feel great magical power coming from this land."

"Yeah..." Natsu looked around the eight entrances. "Four are closed off already..."

"Which should we pick, Natsu?"

"Um..." Natsu pointed at the one labeled 'E'. "That one! 'E' must stand for Erza!"

"Why would you pick Erza?" Happy asked.

"I wanna beat her, of course!" Natsu ran into the 'E' cave. "Wait for me, Erza!"

* * *

"Five are closed off." Cana looked around the routes. "Ok... I'm feeling lucky. My name starts with 'C', so let's take that."

"No problem!" Sorano grinned. "We're gonna make you S-Class no matter what!"

Cana smiled softly. "Thanks, Sora-chan."

"It's brighter than I expected." Sorano observed as soon as they entered the cave.

"These are spirit light bugs." Cana told her. "They thrive in the summer, so in winter they hide in those caves. Their bodies give off a lot of light."

"Oh?" Someone watching them mused. "That voice..."

"Who's there?" Cana called out.

"Um, Cana-chan..." Sorano pointed at a banner stating 'Battle'. "This route..."

"I knew it!" Bixlow walked into view with Freed beside him. "Cana and the new girl!"

Freed smirked. "I guess that means we gotta fight you."

Bixlow laughed, mentally placing a label saying 'studied magic for only three weeks' over Sorano. Glancing at Cana, Freed had a similar thought, only his was 'the person who couldn't even touch me last time'.

"You said something about luck..." Sorano teased Cana. "So where's our luck now?"

Cana was way less amused. "We have to fight the Raijinshuu?"

"Apparently, only the winning group can go ahead." Bixlow cackled.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go, Cana." Freed scowled. "The one who will take Laxus' place will be me."

"Fine!" Cana growled, pointing at Freed. "We have our own reasons for pushing past you! Let's do this!"

"Well then..." Freed eyed them critically. "How about putting on some clothes first?"

"Naw..." Bixlow waved a hand dismissively. "It's more fun this way, Freed."

"No!" Freed protested, averting his gaze from them. "It's too distracting!"

"Oh?" Cana smirked, seeing a chance. "In that case..." She threw several cards depicting swimsuit-clad women at him. "Sexy Lady Card!"

Freed's jaw dropped as scantily dressed illusory women appeared around him. "What the... there are ladies coming out of those cards! How shameless!"

Bixlow grit his teeth. "Keep it together, Freed!"

"Animation Magic..." Sorano intoned, taking advantage of their distracted states. "Magic Subjugation!"

Green-hued magic energy washed over Bixlow's dolls, taking away their free movement. Sorano grinned as she forced them to slam into Bixlow's head, one after another, until he passed out.

"I knew it!" Cana cheered, so focused on a panicky Freed that she didn't even see Sorano's victory. "He really is weak towards women!"

"Uwaaah!" Freed wailed, trying to wrench himself free. "Stop, all of you!"

Cana grinned and surged forward, smashing her heel into the part of his face visible under the pile of cheerful girls. With a loud groan, Freed's eyes rolled inward and he passed out.

"Victory!" Sorano cheered, getting Cana's attention.

"Wait..." Cana glanced between her and Bixlow. "You took him out already?" Her face lit up in a large smile. "Awesome!"

Sorano turned to the exit gate, which was slowly rising. "Come on, Cana-chan. We passed the first part, we can leave this place!"

A few minutes later, Freed and Bixlow sat up. "Are you really going to accept this, Freed?"

"Yeah..." The rune user muttered, smirking slightly. "I would have fought seriously against any other, but I owe Cana. Besides, I never expected Sorano to get this strong in just three weeks..."

"I wasn't really trying, but she still surprised me." Bixlow agreed. "Man... and I was so excited about seeing you get Laxus' spot..."

"That's not what's important. It's all about Fairy Tail." Freed observed. "Laxus will come back someday."

"But still, those two..."

"To think we'd run into them..." Freed brushed himself off. "They really were lucky..."

* * *

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, running down route E. "Get out here already! Let's fight!"

"But we're not sure if Erza is down here, Natsu." Happy mused.

"No way!" Natsu protested angrily. "I went down the 'E' path to fight Erza! I'm gonna beat Erza here and then become an S-Class mage!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried, getting his attention as he pointed forward. "I found the way out!

"Someone's there." Natsu noticed, looking into the cavern.

"Who?"

Natsu and Happy paled as a metal leg stepped into the light, followed by a tattered cloak that billowed around the figure. The man smirked, inwardly laughing at their shocked faces.

"Gildarts!"

"Yo, Natsu." Gildarts raised his hand in a wave. "Looks like you got unlucky this round.

Tears were streaming from Happy's eyes. "It's over..."

"You know I hate holding back." Gildarts reminded Natsu.

Natsu trembled, narrowing his eyes as he grit his teeth and smirked in anticipation. "Now I'm really fired up!"

* * *

"Strong..." Juvia grunted, dodging a slash and skidding backwards. "Was she always this powerful?"

"That's the Sea King Armor." Lisanna realized, watching Erza cautiously. "She intends to completely repel Juvia's water!"

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Erza scowled. "You won't be able to become an S-Class mage like that."

The water user scowled as she turned into a jet of water. "Juvia will beat you!" She shouted. "Water Slicer!"

Erza looked around as the water attack locked her in one spot.

"We got you now, Erza!" Lisanna shouted, swooping down from above in bird form. Erza glanced up and jumped, spinning and kicking Lisanna out of the air.

Juvia's eyes widened when Erza turned to her and swung her sword viciously, tearing the ground apart.

* * *

"Of all people..." Elfman paled.

Evergreen grit her teeth. "We had to run into her?"

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my little brother." Demon Mirajane cautioned him, smirking. "Elfman."

* * *

"I wonder who we're going to run into." Levy wondered, trailing slightly behind Gajeel, who was keeping an eye out for opponents.

As if on cue, a banner stating 'Hard Battle' dropped from the ceiling.

"Why, hello there." An amused female voice chuckled. "Time for round two, eh, Gajeel?"

Gajeel paled. "Of all the... why you?"

Lucy smirked. A pillar of violet light shot out of the ground, engulfing Levy and causing her to pass out almost instantly.

"Very low situational awareness." Lucy shook her head. "It's up to you. If you impress me enough, I'll let you both pass."

Gajeel growled.

* * *

Natsu smirked and leapt forward. "Let's go, Gildarts!"

"Hold on a minute." Gildarts requested, throwing out a palm to stop Natsu's fist. "Calm down, Natsu. I'm not quite mentally prepared for this yet..."

"You can't just jump in recklessly like that!" Happy panicked. "Gildarts is known for obliterating his opponents!"

The fist smashed into Gildarts' palm. Natsu's eyes widened when the smoke caused by the impact cleared, revealing an unharmed Gildarts who hadn't even flinched. A split second later, a torrent of magic power exploded from Gildarts, carving a trench in the ground in front of him.

"Crash Magic!" Happy screamed.

"I thought I told you..." Gildarts sighed. "I'm not good at holding back."

"Natsu's been blown to pieces!" Happy panicked, taking in the devastation.

"No, I haven't!" Natsu roared, coming at Gildarts from above and swinging a flaming foot at him. Gildarts countered by focusing magic to his feet, causing the ground under him to fragment and break itself apart.

"He crushed the ground and used it to cushion the blow!" Happy realized, watching Gildarts dodge and block Natsu's barrage of attacks and counter with his own, which connected most of the time.

_Natsu's face... _Happy wondered, watching the fight continue. _He's so serious, and yet..._

Gildarts grabbed Natsu's foot and spun, throwing him into a wall.

_It looks like he's smiling..._ Happy finished as Natsu took a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

_You sure have gotten strong, Natsu..._ Gildarts smirked at the oncoming breath, pointing his palm at it. _Dragon child..._

A white net of light expanded from his palm, cutting the fire attack into block pieces. Natsu paled when the net reached him and passed through the boy.

"Crap!" Gildarts swore, pulling his hand back when it was too late already. "All of a sudden, my power..."

"Natsu!" Happy wailed as Natsu disappeared. "You... that's..."

"No..." Gildarts shook his head. "He probably isn't dead. It wasn't that kind of magic." He glanced up. "Look there."

Happy's eyes bulged out at the small army of Natsus falling from the air.

"That right now was Disassembly Magic." Gildarts explained.

"There's a bunch of Natsus!" Happy panicked.

"He'll be back to normal in a little while." Gildarts gave a sigh of relief. "But unfortunately, it looks like this is the end of the line for you, Natsu. You have failed-"

"Hold on a minute!"

Gildarts looked down at the army of Natsus in shock.

"I haven't given up yet!" Natsu #17 cheered.

"That's right! That's right!" Natsu #3001 chanted.

"Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smaller!" Natsu #682 scowled.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsus #1344, #2, #791, and #2868 chorused.

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu #1700 argued.

"No, I'm Natsu!" Natsu #475 shot back.

"This is the definition of something backfiring!" Natsu #1936 laughed.

"If there is so many of me, then I can definitely beat Gildarts!" Natsu #312 observed happily. "Boy, did you screw up!"

"This battle is mine!" Natsu #**π** declared proudly.

Gildarts smirked in surprised amusement. _This is the first time an opponent has approached me in this state..._

"Let's go, Gildarts!" Natsu #2392 announced.

"Oh boy." Gildarts sighed, swishing his cloak around and knocking a group of Natsus away. Another group of them jumped at him immediately after, landing on him and beginning to pull at his hair and skin.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"You guys are annoying me!" Gildarts growled, making a hand sign and pushing all the Natsus back, reforming the original in mid-air. "Go back to normal!"

"A chance!" Natsu grinned. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."

Gildarts paled. "Too close!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu finished, smashing a huge amount of fire magic into Gildarts and blowing the cavern apart.

"No way!" Happy paled when the smoke cleared and revealed Gildarts standing unharmed, though his cloak was significantly more tattered. "That was Natsu's full power! It didn't work at all?"

"Look closer, Happy!" Natsu pointed at two trenches leading to Gildarts' feet. "Gildarts moved from his original position. This is a big first step!"

"He moved?" Happy frowned in thought. _It's true, Gildarts didn't move an inch until now..._ He paled in fear. _Wait, that means he beat the crap out of Natsu without taking a single step!_

His eyes shot wide when Natsu began to stumble around. "And now Natsu's staggering!"

"Where am I staggering?"

"What do you mean, 'where'?"

"That was something, Natsu." Gildarts smirked. "I deeply understand your power now. Normally, as a test supervisor, I would let you pass at this point."

"Screw that!" Natsu shouted angrily. "There's no point in becoming an S-Class mage unless I beat you!"

Gildarts closed his eyes and sighed. "I figured you'd say that." His eyes suddenly shot open again, focused and without a trace of amusement or reluctance in them. "That's why I will not go easy on you from now on!"

Natsu broke into a cold sweat when Gildarts began to glow white from his magical power, which focused and erupted into a wide column around the man. "There is something left for you to acquire." Gildarts admonished Natsu. "In order to reach the top of the magic world." Rocks around Gildarts began to crumble and rise, with the smaller fragments disintegrating from his magic power's intensity. "Know it."

Natsu's eyes widened before the entire cavern was filled with white light, bursting out of the cave through several holes that it carved in the walls.

Natsu grit his teeth and pushed forward, taking shaky steps as he prepared a fiery fist. Gildarts' eyes widened imperceptibly and the magic power around him doubled in intensity, causing Natsu to freeze in his tracks.

The Dragon Slayer trembled and lowered his fist. Sweat trickled from him as his jaw slackened in fear and he slumped to his knees. As soon as that happened, Gildarts stopped releasing magic power and it dissipated.

"I..." Natsu stammered in fear and disbelief. "I lose..."

Gildarts eyed the boy sternly, before smirking. "Wonderful." He started. "I will not blame you for being brave and standing up to me. But those with the courage to re-sheath their blades are exceptionally rare. Fear is not evil. It allows us to spot our weaknesses. If you know your weakness, you can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S-Class. And now you know... you pass."

Natsu's eyes widened. "B-but..."

"Go." Gildarts told him. "Your supervisor said you passed."

"However, the exam doesn't end here." Gildarts warned him, smirking. "Don't forget Lucy's plans for a second stage. After this, an even harder test awaits you."

"Have confidence." He glanced down at the defeated Dragon Slayer. "You can do it. From here on out, I'm speaking to you as a friend, not as an exam supervisor. Powerful magic is not everything that defines a man. But I understand your desire to win. This has nothing to do with age or career." He looked away and smiled. "I'm the same as you, after all. I don't want to lose to you."

"I'll fight you again anytime." He declared proudly. "Now go and become S-Class, Natsu!"

* * *

"Impressive." Lucy complimented Gajeel, blocking a punch and kicking out, slamming her leg against his. "Even without using magic, you can hold your own well."

"It's stupid to rely on magic all the time." Gajeel smirked. "I made sure to be strong even without-"

An aura of sheer power swept over them, causing Gajeel to cut himself off in mid-word and pale as he stumbled back. Lucy, meanwhile, summoned Caelum only to plunge it into the ground and steady herself by leaning on it.

"What the..." Gajeel was looking around wildly. "I know you're not doing this! What's happening?"

"I've felt that once before..." Lucy muttered, remembering her SS-rank mission with Gildarts. "Scared the hell out of me back then. I wonder who pushed him that far..."

"Oh?" Lucy perked up when she felt Gildarts' magic power fade. "I don't know who Gildarts was fighting, but they must have given up by now."

"That was Gildarts?" Gajeel panted in disbelief, having fallen to a knee from the intensity of the man's discharge. "What incredible magic power..."

"You liked it?" Lucy smirked. "How about a second helping? Mind you, my magic power is nowhere near as potent as his, but it should do the job regardless."

Having just pushed himself up to a standing position, Gajeel collapsed again when magic power erupted around Lucy, except hers was an eerie violet color. In addition, her eyes seemed to glow dark red as she glared at him from behind her curtain of light.

"What is this?" He rasped hoarsely, slowly inching away from her. "Demon... this is way worse than her state during the guild war..."

He paled when she took a single step forward and the ground split into fractures from the energy around her foot. "Stay back!" He commanded, sweat running down his face and his skin ashen white with terror. "Don't come any closer!"

"Are you scared?" Her distorted voice asked him mockingly. "I thought you planned to persevere? Is this the extent of your resolve? How... disappointing."

"This has nothing to do with determination or my resolve!" Gajeel screamed at Lucy, still trying to force himself further away from her. "This is survival! I won't fight someone I know I can't beat!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy goaded him. "You promised to make Levy big, as I recall. Are you going to give up because of my light show?"

"You're insane, woman!" Gajeel roared, his eyes stretched impossibly wide. "That is hardly a light show! Screw this, I'm getting outta here!"

"Excellent." Lucy intoned, calming down and letting her magic power fade. "To understand when you're outclassed... a good mage must know when something is impossible for him to overcome. I made that mistake years ago, foolishly taking on an SS-rank mission right after I became S-Class. If it wasn't a joint job with Gildarts, I'd have died during the first week."

"Are you saying you wanted me to admit defeat here?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"Exactly." Lucy smiled. "Shortly put, an S-Class mage cannot charge in blindly and hope for a miracle. Always know your limits and fears, that's what really makes S-Class mages worthy of the title."

"Wake her up." Lucy pointed at Levy and turned to walk away. "You both pass."

* * *

"That's Tenrou Island." Charle pointed to the looming island, consulting her map as she and Lily flew towards the landmass.

Pantherlily looked contemplative. "You sure it was a good idea to come here?"

"It's fine." Charle told him. "We're just watching, after all."

"You're worried about Wendy." Lily correctly guessed.

"I was so against this!" Charle shouted in frustration, waving her map around wildly. "But she just..."

Pantherlily sighed and gave a resigned shrug.

* * *

"_I'm Mest." The scarred man told Wendy. "Mystogan's former disciple."_

"_Mystogan's disciple?" Wendy frowned._

"_I heard a lot about you from Mystogan." Mest added, before tilting his head up and opening his mouth widely._

"_Um..." Wendy watched him in puzzlement. "What are you doing?  
"I want to know how snow tastes." The weird man explained. "Don't worry about me."_

_Charle sweatdropped. "What's with this guy?"_

"_Will you lend me your power?" Mest asked, still tasting snow._

"_Is this how you ask people for a favor?" Charle yelled indignantly._

"_Sorry." Mest turned back towards Wendy. "I have a tendency to forget myself whenever I find something I want to know about."_

_He eyed Wendy seriously. "Wendy, with your power, I can finally know about the world of S-Class mages." He told her solemnly. "Please lend me your power."_

"_Eh?" Wendy was hesitant. "But... I..."_

"_There's no way she'd do that!" Charle protested._

_Mest watched them for a moment, before falling backwards into the canal. "I want to know... I want to know what a winter river truly feels like..."_

_Charle's jaw dropped. "You are by no means allowed to hang out with this weirdo!"_

"_But..." Wendy was thoughtful. "He doesn't seem like a bad person. And I wasn't able to pay back Mystogan for what he did for me..."_

"_You saved Edolas!" Charle whispered furiously, not letting Mest overhear her. "That should be enough!"_

"_That was only the result..." Wendy countered. "Personally, I think-"_

"_No means no!"_

* * *

"So, in the end, she said she was going to help Mest out, and stopped speaking to me." Charle finished.

"To think she'd give you the silent treatment for a whole week after that." Lily smiled. "She's surprisingly stubborn. Then again, so are you."

"I don't care what kind of person Mest is." Charle observed. "I just have a bad feeling about this exam."

"The premonition thing of yours?"

"It's too uncontrollable for me to say anything for sure..." Charle sighed.

"I'm more interested in that Mest guy." Lily frowned. "He's the Prince's disciple... something's fishy about that."

* * *

Mest groaned, waking up leaning against a rock. "Ugh..."

"Mest-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Kh..." Mest rubbed his head. "I didn't think they'd be this strong."

"Of course they are!" Wendy told him in disbelief. "How could you not know?"

"But..." Mest shot up. "In order to succeed my master's legacy, I cannot lose here! Bring it on! Gray, Loke!"

He looked around the empty cavern. "Huh?"

"Um..." Wendy started quietly. "It looks like we lost... while you were unconscious, Gray-san and Loke-san went on ahead."

"Ahhh..." Mest groaned again, slumping against a wall. "This year was a bust too..."

"It's because I couldn't be of any use..." Wendy choked, rubbing away tears. "I told myself I was going to do my best, too!"

"It's fine." Mest smiled softly. "More importantly, are you hurt anywhere?"

He gave a relieved sigh when Wendy shook her head.

* * *

"Alright!" Gray cheered. "First exam complete!"

"If Natsu or Freed got knocked out here, it'll make the road ahead much smoother." Loke observed, before correcting himself. "No... Cana's a problem too."

"Don't be ridiculous." Gray scoffed. "You think the path to becoming an S-Class mage would be smooth?"

"I know, I know..." Loke soothed him. "I'm still impressed we managed to beat Mest the way we did."

"Was he always this weak?" Gray wondered. "It seems like he was much stronger before."

"It means we've gotten stronger." Loke smirked.

"Uh... I can't remember!" Gray exclaimed, frustrated. "Did I ever fight him before?"

"Mest went pretty far in his last exam." Loke remembered.

"True..." Gray suddenly frowned. "Who was his partner then?"

He got a confused stare in return. "Huh... who was that?" Loke muttered.

"I can't remember at all!" Gray grit his teeth. "It seems our memories regarding Mest are a little hazy."

"But wouldn't Lucy be able to tell something's up?"

"You forget her lifestyle before she came back from her key hunt." Gray observed. "She would come in after a mission and immediately run out with another one. She was like an anti-Nab or something. I think she spent about 10 or 11 days total with the guild before coming back with Natsu from Hargeon."

"That would explain it..." Loke sighed. "And Wendy's new to the guild, she doesn't have any memories of Mest that can go hazy."

"Gray-kun!" A cheerful voice shouted once they walked out of the cave. "Loke-kun!"

Gray looked around at Sorano, Cana, Gajeel, and Levy. "So you two made it here as well, huh?" Sorano asked.

"Congratulations." Cana nodded, smirking.

"We sure got lucky against Lucy, didn't we?" Levy asked Gajeel in the background.

"Lucky?" Gajeel scoffed. "I maintain what I said earlier, that girl is a demon in disguise!"

"Those are the only people who made it?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Natsu is over there." Happy got their attention, pointing off somewhere.

"Well now..." Lucy approached them with Makarov in tow. "Is that everyone?"

"Sorano and Cana beat Freed and Bixlow in a 'Fight' route." Lucy began, looking around the gathered mages.

"WHAT?" Gray shouted in panicked disbelief.

"Natsu and Happy overcame Gildarts' barrier."

"I did nothing, though." Happy chimed in.

"NO WAY!"

"Levy and Gajeel were lucky enough to face yours truly." Lucy continued, smirking.

"How is that lucky?" Gajeel shouted at her.

"And Gray and Loke beat Mest and Wendy in another 'Fight' route."

Gray looked around. "Did Juvia fail too?"

Makarov's jaw dropped in horror at the question.

"What..." Gray paled. "What's with that look, Gramps?"

"Juvia and Lisanna met with _her_..." Makarov announced grimly. "The female knight who doesn't know how to hold back!"

* * *

Erza smirked, swinging her sword. "The end."

"We lose..." Juvia and Lisanna moaned in unison.

* * *

"I think that leaves Elfman-kun and Evergreen-chan, right?" Sorano asked, thinking about it.

"But the only route left would be Mira's..." An image of Demon Mirajane flashed in Cana's mind. "They're screwed..."

"Poor things..." Levy sweatdropped.

"We would've won though!" Gajeel smirked confidently.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted. Eyes turned to see Evergreen supporting Elfman as the pair made their way towards the group. "We beat the lady and made it through!"

"First exam pass!" Evergreen added.

"What the..." Makarov's eyes widened. "How did you beat Mira?"

"I can't say that!" Elfman balked.

"Let's just say we managed to find an opening and slipped through it." Evergreen told them, her glasses flashing sinisterly.

Makarov coughed. "In any case... those five teams have officially passed the first exam! Now the second exam shall begin."

Natsu shot up."Gray! Cana! Levy! Elfman!" He shouted, pointing at each of them in turn. "I challenge you to see who can become an S-Class mage!"

Gray grinned. "You're the only one I refuse to lose to."

"Same here." Levy and Cana nodded in unison.

"As a man, I have no choice but to accept that challenge!" Elfman shouted excitedly.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Watch it, Natsu-kun. I'm definitely making Cana an S-Class mage!"

"Look at all the trash now, Levy!"

"Real men-"

"Pull yourself together, Elfman!"

* * *

Mest smiled softly."Wendy, how long are you gonna make that face for?"

Wendy blinked back tears. "But... but..."

"Hey, Wendy." Mest decided to change the subject. "Do you know why this island is called Fairy Tail's holy ground?"

"Um..." Wendy pondered that for a moment. "Lucy-nee told me... her idol and the First Master Mavis sleeps here."

"Yes, but that's not all." Mest told her. "This island is normally hidden by a strong barrier. It cannot be found no matter what type of magic is used."

Wendy was wide-eyed in awe.

"And it's not just because Mavis' grave is here." Mest added. "It's because there is a huge secret regarding Fairy Tail hidden here as well."

"What do you mean?"

Mest looked down at Wendy and smiled. "Well, I don't know it myself... so what do you say? Wanna go explore?"

* * *

"The Prince avoided making contact with people in this world." Lily grunted as he and Charle landed on the beach.

"Even when he visited the guild, he would put everyone to sleep so that they didn't see his face." Charle realized.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "It's hard to believe he'd take a disciple."

"What are you trying to say?"

* * *

"This place is really pretty..." Wendy stood on a cliff, looking out over the island in awe.

"Be careful." Mest cautioned her, a calculating expression on his face.

* * *

"It's a wild guess, but..." Lily hesitated. "That man named Mest... is he really a member of the guild?"

* * *

"The second part of the exam is as follows..." Cana recalled Makarov's instructions. "To find the grave of the first guild master, Mavis. Gramps will be waiting there."

"The time limit is six hours." Sorano added, dodging a large lizard-like monster's jaw. "Animation Magic..."

* * *

"What an island..." Gajeel groaned, as he and Levy hid from a huge blob-like creature behind a rock.

"I might die..." Levy chanted, hugging her knees and rocking in her seat. "I might die..."

* * *

"This is nothing!" Gray exclaimed, fending off a flock of large birds. "If I can deal with this, I can be an S-Class mage!"

"You're sure optimistic." Loke grunted, running for his life.

* * *

"This way, Evergreen!" Elfman shouted, narrowly escaping a pig monster's lunge.

"Shut up!" Evergreen snapped. "Don't order me around!"

* * *

Natsu scowled and swung a fiery hand. "Don't get in the way of my exam!" He yelled, sending a huge snake-like creature toppling backwards.

Happy shrugged. "He was just unlucky to have come up against Natsu."

"Hoo..." Natsu exhaled, calming down.

"Great job, Natsu!" Happy cheered. "Let's keep moving!"

"Hold on a second, Happy." Natsu stepped up to the monster and began tugging on its' skin."Tell us where the first master's grave is!"

Happy's jaw dropped. "He's talking to it!"

The monster groaned. "I don't know..."

Happy's jaw dropped some more. "It talked back!"

Natsu sighed and looked up. "How are we supposed to search for that thing without even a single hint?" His eyes widened when an idea came to him. "Hey, Happy, how was this island shaped again?"

"Um..." Happy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah!"

"Isn't that top part kinda suspicious?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "Good thing I paired up with you, Happy! Let's go to the top!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"What?" Erza shouted in disbelief. "Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?"

"It's what they said to catch me off guard, then they hit me hard." Mira smiled sheepishly.

"Wait a minute!" Erza pointed at Mira. "When's the ceremony? And when did they become a couple?"

Over by the stove where she was making stew, Lucy face-palmed at her lover's naivety.

"Um..." Mira sweat-dropped. "It was probably just a plan meant to shake me up."

Erza glanced at her with suspicion. "Was it _really_ a plan?"

"I don't think there could be anything between them." Mira laughed. "I mean, if they actually did get married and had a kid..."

A picture of a scowling baby boy with glasses and long white hair flashed in her mind and she promptly burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Mira." Erza smirked. "Depending on how you think about it, it could be cute."

"Elf-niichan and Evergreen, huh..." Lisanna sighed dreamily, sitting by the table and waiting for the food. "They might actually go well together..."

Next to her, Juvia was a deep red. "K-kid..."

"Oh, yeah..." Lisanna realized something. "Where are Freed and Bixlow?"

"They went back to the guild with Gildarts." Lucy grumbled. "They couldn't even stay to watch the end..."

"More importantly..." Erza glanced at Mira. "Where are Mest and Wendy?"

"They sure are late." Mira sighed. "Maybe they forgot where to meet us?"

"Mest, huh..." Lisanna smiled. "I didn't meet him in Edolas, so I don't really know him too well. Did he come in during the two years I was gone?"

"He was around earlier." Lucy shrugged. "I only met him briefly once before. From what memories I have of him, he became Mystogan's disciple because Mystogan actually enjoyed being my partner during my exam. He took on Mest after a long search for someone with a personality mix of mine and his own."

"Yeah, he's been here for a while." Erza nodded. "Quite some time before your key hunt, Cy. His presence is just really hard to sense."

"How worrisome." Juvia stood up. "Juvia will go look."

"We'll go too." Erza indicated herself and Lucy. "Mira, Lisanna, you two stay here. Mira, take over the cooking."

Juvia pouted. _Just when I was about to go cheer Gray-sama on!_

* * *

"Men should not run from enemies!" Elfman shouted, fleeing for his life.

"Shut up!" Evergreen chided him. "Can't you ever stay quiet just for a little while?"

"Watch out!" Elfman shouted, clutching Evergreen protectively as he dodged the beast's swipe and rolled away down a hill.

"Hey!" Evergreen scowled, pushing him away once they stopped. "What are you thinking? That plan was just a ploy to unbalance Mira! Please don't tell me you're thinking things like 'maybe she actually likes me'!"

"Nope." Elfman smiled. "But I have to thank you. I'd never have come up with such a cowardly plan."

"Don't say 'cowardly'!"

"Someone..." A teen with short black hair and black and yellow clothes stepped out of the forest. "There's someone... on this island? I thought there would be no one here..."

Elfman frowned. "Who are you?"

"Only people from our guild can enter here." Evergreen added.

"Guild?" The boy repeated. "Oh... so this island is administrated by a guild."

Elfman grit his teeth and charged forward. "Hey, you!"

"No!" The boy screamed, stopping him. "Don't come near me!"

Elfman watched him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Fine, I'll leave." The boy told them. "Just please don't come near me."

"What's with this guy?" Evergreen was puzzled. "Is it really ok to let him go just like that?"

"N-no..." The unknown teen clutched his head in pain. "It's coming... the preying death... it's coming..."

A wave of black energy suddenly erupted from the boy, spreading over his surroundings and nearing Elfman and Evergreen.

"Get down!" Natsu shouted, knocking them both down and slumping over them, letting the black wave pass over them.

The boy's eyes widened. "Na... Natsu..." He gasped, a tear forming in one eye.

Natsu glared at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Natsu..." Evergreen groaned. "Why are you here?"

"Don't surprise me like that..." Elfman rasped.

"Natsu!" Happy flew towards them. "What's going on? Weren't we gonna go to the top?"

"I don't know what's going on..." Natsu frowned. "But I got a really creepy feeling..."

Happy looked around the area in alarm. "What the hell?"

"The trees..." Evergreen gasped in shock. "This whole area..."

"It looks dead..." Elfman added. "The trees are all withered..."

Happy glanced at the unknown boy. "His magic did this?"

"He doesn't seem to be an average mage..." Evergreen trembled.

"I don't know who you are, but this is our guild's island!" Natsu shouted at the boy angrily. "Don't get in the way of our exam!"

"You've really grown..." The boy whispered, before smiling. "I've been waiting to see you, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened and he shot forward, smashing a fist into the boy's face and knocking him down. "Who the hell are you?"

The force of the punch sent the intruder flying several meters away. _I see... still, Natsu... he can't break me..._

"I don't know you!" Natsu yelled. "What's your name?"

_I don't even want to kill anyone else... but Natsu is the only one who can stop me..._ The boy struggled to his feet. _Are you still not capable?_

Happy's eyes widened. "He's crying?"

"Run..." The teen told them.

"The black wave thing?" Elfman paled. "Again?"

"It's magic that takes away life!" Evergreen realized in panic.

"Everyone!" Natsu yelled at them, still close to the boy. "Get away from here!"

A second blast of dark energy shot out of the teen.

"Natsu!" Happy wailed, watching as the fire user was engulfed by the energy.

"Stupid!" Elfman grunted, running away and stopping Happy from going back. "Don't go back there!"

"Natsu!" Happy shot towards the boy, who revealed himself to be fine once the smoke from the magic cleared.

"I'm alright." Natsu told him. "More importantly..."

"He disappeared?" Evergreen looked around cautiously.

Elfman scowled. "What the hell?"

"Natsu!" Happy paled, glancing at Natsu in fear. "Your scarf..."

"It's black..." Natsu clutched it furiously. "That bastard... this is the scarf I got from Igneel!"

* * *

"I..." The trespassing boy leaned against a tree and looked up, raising a hand towards the sky. "I will continue to be... rejected by this world..."

* * *

Mest turned away from Wendy, who was collecting flowers, and looked into the distance. His eyes widened in glee.

_He's here... he's on this island?_

* * *

A large airship floated in the sky over Fiore. "We finally found him." Ultear, one of the aircraft's occupants, remarked. "It seems that he was sleeping, though. It looks like the time has come... Master Hades."

A man covered in shadow smirked. "That man... he alighted on an ancient land, mastered black magic... gave birth to tens of thousands of demons, and then threw the world into chaos. He's the strongest and most evil man in all history of the magic world... the Black Mage, Zeref."

Hades narrowed his eyes at the group of seven grinning and excited mages in front of him. "Let us begin. Set the course for Tenrou Island."

* * *

"That bastard!" Natsu growled. "Look what he did to Igneel's scarf! How are black clothes and a black scarf fashionable?"

"He..." Elfman sweatdropped. "He was worried about wearing coordinating clothes?"

"Surprising..." Evergreen muttered.

Happy looked up at Natsu worriedly. "What about the exam?"

"Hmmm..." Evergreen pondered the question. "With a creepy guy like that wandering around here, this isn't the time for that."

"It's not _not _the time!" Natsu protested.

"As a man, I cannot simply give up on this exam!" Elfman added.

"I promised Gildarts!"

"And I'm my sister's little brother! I have a right to make S-Class!"

"He certainly was creepy." Happy observed, watching Natsu and Elfman argue. "But I have a feeling he didn't have any bad intentions."

"You shock me." Evergreen deadpanned.

"Let's continue the exam!"

"Yeah! Let's go, Evergreen!"

"Didn't I tell you not to order me around?"

* * *

"The time has finally come." Hades told his gathered subordinates. "The day when the legendary black mage Zeref re-awakens. And the keys are all in my hand... we will awaken that which is inside Zeref."

"There is one problem." Ultear observed. "The strongest guild in all of Fiore... Fairy Tail. One of the guilds who destroyed a corner of the Balam Alliance. Fairy Tail currently has its' core members on that island."

"So what? That doesn't mean anything." A boy with red eyes and spiky blond hair grinned crazily as he burst into black flames. "I'll just turn every one of them into a pile of ash! Ahahaha!"

"We should not underestimate our opponents." A goat-man with stylish sunglasses observed. "I was born for this day."

"Iiiiiiiiiii..." A very large man droned.

"Release..." The teen next to him, a boy with slicked-back gray hair and glasses began slowly.

"Iiiiiiiiiii...uuuuuueeeh..."

"Our desire..." The boy continued. "This will become the main war-power of our guild. Tremble before each one of us..."

"I... I... Ifeelthesame!" The large man exclaimed.

"You're talking too fast!" The crazed blond shouted at him.

"Uuueeehhh..."

"Translation: I feel the same." A girl with short pink hair and a tiara with wings over her ears explained.

"Can you fight, Meledy?" Ultear asked the girl, her expression fading into a gentle smile.

"..." Meledy thought for a moment. "Fight... yes... perhaps I will encounter Lucy-nee there..."

Ultear shook her head. "You've never even met her. I do not understand why you call her 'Lucy-nee'."

Meledy looked like she wanted to object, but said nothing.

"Interesting." Hades remarked, standing up. "This sounds interesting. They still don't know what true darkness is. That absolute darkness which lurks in the abyss... tonight demons and fairies will dance together. Eat and be proud, or be eaten and scatter." He announced. "This is the decisive battle, Fairy Tail."

* * *

Cana watched as Sorano thought about finding the grave. "Figure anything out?"

"No." Sorano sighed. "How can we search for a grave without a single hint?"

"Maybe that's the problem." Cana realized. "Do we really not have a hint? I mean, I've taken part in this exam four times already so it's just a hunch, but I have a feeling there is no irrational test here. There must be a hint hidden somewhere!"

"This second exam is supposed to be about intelligence, after all." Sorano pondered that. "Thinking about it, maybe the puzzle is in the words."

"Words?" Cana repeated, confused.

"For example, we hear 'grave' and automatically think it's a place." Sorano explained. "We also assume that it means 'the end of one's life'."

"How dark." Cana smirked teasingly. "Don't you have any better analysis? You are a studious bookworm, more so even than Levy. Don't you have some complicated theory about reincarnation or something? Maybe something more Lucy-esque, like 'when people die, they turn into stars', eh?"

Sorano stared at her for a moment. "That's it!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I know where the grave is! Come with me!"

Cana grinned. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, that was a surprise..." Loke observed, watching the two girls from the bushes.

"How lucky for us." Gray grinned victoriously. "I think what this exam was really about was intelligence and greed..."

Loke frowned. "Do you feel something moving?"

The two boys looked down, only to discover that the earth they were kneeling on had turned into quicksand and they were already halfway trapped.

"Animation Magic!" Sorano shouted gleefully, hearing them panic. "Sinking Ground!"

* * *

"What's the deal with this exam?" Gajeel shouted in frustration. "Pick a path, find a grave..."

"Ugh..." Levy clapped her hands over her ears. "So noisy..."

"I just wanna punch Salamander and Erza!"

Levy sent him a hurt look. "So you don't care about me?"

He glanced at her, surprised. "I never said that."

"But you always just fight with everyone, Gajeel!" Levy shouted at him. "You never... look at me or anything like that..."

"You want some attention, shrimp?" Gajeel grinned, patting her on the head. "Then fight seriously with me! Get stronger!"

Levy looked down. "No, I can't... I'm weak and small..."

"I don't care anymore!" She shouted, running away. "Stupid Gajeel!"

"What'd you say?" The man growled after her.

_What's with him... _Levy scowled, running through the forest. _I finally thought he had sorta turned into a good person... but he's just a jerk! I hate him! I hate, hate, hate him! I..._

She spun around when she heard a bush rustle. "Gajeel?"

Instead of the Dragon Slayer, a samurai-like figure and a large scowling chicken leapt out at her, the samurai already drawing his sword. Levy paled and fell to the ground when the samurai swung his blade and she barely dodged it.

"What the..." Levy scooted back in fear. "Who are you?"

She gave a strangled scream when the chicken grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, immobilizing her.

"You first." The samurai intoned, swinging her sword down at her. Levy's eyes widened when Gajeel jumped in front of her and blocked the weapon with an iron arm.

"It's hard looking for someone so small." Gajeel grunted, struggling against the attacker. "So stay close to me."

Levy gave a content smile.

"Also..." Gajeel glared at the two intruders. "Who are you guys?"

"Grimoire Heart." The samurai explained curtly, indicating a vaguely heart-shaped mark on his armor.

"We're a dark guild." The chicken added. "Now tell us, what is Fiore's strongest guild doing on this island?"

Gajeel frowned. "Did the she-demon call in a dark guild to help with the exam?"

"Of course not." Levy looked anxious. "Those guys... they must have snuck in from somewhere."

"Well... accidents always accompany work." Gajeel observed. "And if it concerns an S-Class mage, then that's all the more true. If I can't clean up an accident this small, then I guess I wouldn't have what it takes to be S-Class anyway."

"But this is Grimoire Heart we're talking about..." Levy wasn't as confident. "One corner of the Balam Alliance... we can't just recklessly attack them."

"Ahahaha!" The samurai, known as Yomazu, laughed. "As expected from a normal guild! Rules, rules, rules... so suffocating!"

"Rules don't exist in war~ peron!" Kawazu, the chicken, told them. "Pepepe!"

"War?" Gajeel repeated, scowling.

"What is your goal?" Levy demanded.

Yomazu smirked. "To poach all the fairies on this island!" He crowed, swinging his sword and creating an eastern language character in the air. A shrill high-pitched noise filled the clearing.

"My ears!" Levy wailed, trying to block out the shriek.

"Magic from words..." Gajeel shouted over the din. "It's the same magic as yours!"

"That's Solid Script from the Far East!" Levy shouted back.

"Aaagghh!" Gajeel roared, also covering his ears. "Shut up!"

"Gajeel!" Levy warned when she noticed Kawazu leap at them. "Gajeel! GAJEEL!"

_He can't hear me..._ She panicked. Gritting her teeth, she pulled Gajeel down with her, letting the chicken fly over them as it missed.

"Pepepe!" Kawazu chuckled, spitting out eggs at them. "Egg Buster!"

The eggs cracked in mid-air and fists shot out of them, assaulting Levy and Gajeel.

_Dammit!_ Gajeel though furiously, dodging Yomazu's sword repeatedly. _Because of the noise, I can't even hear footsteps!_

"Solid Script!" Levy shouted, swinging a magic pen. "Silent!"

The large, blocky letters of the word 'silent' smashed into the eastern symbol and both spells broke. Silence fell.

"The sound went back to normal." Gajeel breathed a sigh of relief.

"You canceled out my word?" Yomazu exclaimed in disbelief.

"I heard that." Gajeel spun on the spot and rammed an iron arm into Yomazu's gut. "There you are!"

"Pepepepe!" Kawazu screamed, swooping down on them and spitting out a barrage of eggs.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy shouted, causing the eggs to be incinerated and crumble into ash in the air. Kawazu's jaw dropped.

"How dare you?" Yomazu roared, swinging his sword around and creating air blades with each strike as an eastern word formed on his sword repeatedly.

"Guah!" Gajeel screamed in pain when he blocked a slash with an iron arm and the attack cut straight through the armor. At the same time, Kawazu knocked Levy back by spitting out more eggs than she could immolate.

_This guy..._ Gajeel narrowed his eyes in fury. _He's cutting through my iron scales..._

Yomazu created a new word and lunged with his sword, shooting out a small beam that cut away a little part of Gajeel's side. Blood spurted out as Gajeel tried stemming the blood flow, ignoring Yomazu preparing another attack.

"Dark Sword..." Yomazu intoned. "Biting Echo!"

Gajeel coughed up blood when Yomazu sped past him and inflicted a deep slash on the iron user's chest.

"Gajeel!" Levy scream in horror as the man collapsed. "GAJEEL!"  
"If this is the level they're all at, then we can probably take care of them all before the main squad arrives." Yomazu observed.

"Pepe-ron!" Kawazu agreed.

"Did you say... main squad..." Gajeel groaned weakly, struggling to stand up.

"Looks like he's still breathing~ pero." Kawazu remarked, somewhat impressed.

"I'm talking about our guild." Yomazu explained. "The entire Grimoire Heart guild."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Levy..." He rasped, picking himself up. "Run..."

"Eh?"

"This isn't some mundane war... this is going to escalate beyond your wildest imagination. We need the she-demon... no, we need everyone to know about this as soon as possible!"

"But..." Levy protested. "I..."

"Go!" Gajeel roared at her. "I can take care of those guys myself easily!"

Yomazu scowled. "Don't let her escape." He grunted. Next thing he knew, an extending iron arm slammed into him and knocked him backwards.

Levy glanced back. "Gajeel?"

"Stop hesitating!" Gajeel shouted after her. "Hurry up and go!"

Levy nodded and waved her pen, before running off.

_Iron?_ Gajeel glanced at the large blocky iron letters that formed in front of him. For some reason, the 'o' had a heart-shaped hole.

"Please... don't die..." Levy choked out.

"Yeah." Gajeel grunted, already tearing into the unusual meal.

"Hey!" Yomazu yelled at Kawazu. "You just let that girl get away!"

"Who cares~ peron?" Kawazu shot back. "That'll just make the hunting more fun!"

Gajeel growled and smashed a fist into the ground, getting their attention. "You want a full-scale war with Fairy Tail?"

"He's standing up..." Yomazu muttered, astonished.

"This reminds me... of that time..." Gajeel rasped.

"_You dare raise a hand against Fairy Tail?" A blond girl screamed, blasting Gajeel with violet energy repeatedly. "There can be no forgiveness for what you've done!"_

"I'm going to make you both feel the same!" Gajeel announced, glaring at them darkly.

* * *

_The entire Grimoire Heart guild is coming to attack us! _Levy screamed internally, running through the forest and searching for help. _Why... what could their reason be? I have to let everyone know... something really bad is about to happen!_

Her eyes widened when she tripped over a root and fell to the ground painfully. Giving a small groan, she fainted from exhaustion.

A few minutes later, she felt herself get shaken awake. _Gajeel..._

"Levy?" Erza frowned, noticing the girl awaken.

"What happened?" Juvia gasped. "Those wounds..."

"Erza..." Levy seemed immensely relieved. "Lucy... Juvia..."

* * *

"Iron Dragon's..." Gajeel breathed in. "Roar!"

Yomazu threw his sword out in a blocking position and a symbol formed in front of it, blocking the attack.

"Pepepepe!" Kawazu cackled, firing a barrage of eggs in an arc, letting them fall on Gajeel from above. "Heavy Egg Rain!"

Yomazu capitalized on the distraction to surge forward and hack away at Gajeel's iron armor.

"You think that blunt sword of yours can pierce through my iron?" Gajeel roared, swinging his arm wildly and knocking Yomazu back. Having gained a respite, he spun towards Kawazu and swung again. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Yomazu frowned as the attack sent Kawazu flying back. "He's wide open! Pierce Attack!"

Gajeel grunted when the sword pierced through his shoulder. Looking between it and the attacker, he grinned. "I won't lose..." He chuckled, grabbing the blade. "I won't lose!"

* * *

"_Yo!" A voice called up to Gajeel, as he sat on top of a junk pile and munched on scrap metal. "Is iron really that tasty?"_

_Gajeel looked down and paled. "Master Makarov!"_

"_Juvia joined our guild yesterday." Makarov told him, climbing up the mountain of debris. "She was really worried about you, too."_

"_What?" Gajeel exclaimed in disbelief. "What is that gloom-dwelling woman thinking?"_

"_One can not fall into darkness on one's own." Makarov began. "How about coming over to our guild as well?"_

"_Are you kidding me?" Gajeel shouted at him. "Are you seriously asking me that?"_

"_There are people in this world who enjoy being alone, the one who defeated you being one of them." Makarov told Gajeel, speaking from the experience only a long life can bring. "But there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."_

_Gajeel looked away. "I... I destroyed your guild..."_

"_I don't care about that."_

"_And your members..."_

"_You hurt them." Makarov agreed. "One came close to unleashing a state of herself that she has kept in check ever since it formed in her. And no matter what happens, I will not forgive you for any of that."_

_Gajeel paled._

"_But..." Makarov sighed. "If I were to ignore a young man attempting to lose himself in the darkness, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself even more." He reached out to Gajeel. "This is not 'salvation'. It's simply a guiding light to tomorrow. Continue or stop dead... only you can make that decision for yourself."_

_Gajeel gazed at the offered hand and trembled. "I..."_

* * *

Yomazu stepped back in fear. "W-what power..."

"I am a Fairy Tail mage!" Gajeel announced, clenching his fist and snapping Yomazu's sword into small pieces.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." Gajeel slammed his palms together above his head. "Karma Demon: Iron God's Sword!"

A huge iron sword formed in his hands and Gajeel roared, swinging it down heavily onto Yomazu and breaking most of his armor into pieces, knocking him down for good at the same time.

Gajeel glanced to the side, where Kawazu also lay defeated. Giving a victorious chuckle, the man collapsed.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she, Erza, and Juvia sprinted up to him.

Erza looked around the devastated area. "What the..."

"Gajeel!" Levy ran over to him. "Hang in there!"

"Lucy-san ran into the forest to round everyone up." Juvia told Gajeel, checking his condition. "We will regroup and fight whoever is attacking."

"You're too late..." Yomazu laughed weakly. "The main force will arrive any moment now. Mages that even I don't stand any chance against are coming... the Seven Kin of Purgatory..."

"Seven Kin..." Juvia repeated, unnerved.

A flare shot up into the sky, quite a distance away from them. "The exam is being put on hold!" The group heard Lucy yell. "All guild members prepare for battle! Condition Red! Enter a battle formation now!"

Over by Mavis' grave, Makarov stared at the signal in shock. "Enemies... here? Why... why on this island?"

* * *

Freed's eyes narrowed when he noticed the flare appear over Tenrou Island. "Bixlow." He snapped. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah..." Next to him, Bixlow crossed his arms and frowned, turning to his soul dolls. "Babies... Gildarts is at the front of the ship. Tell him to turn back towards the island. The guild might be in danger."

"Island, island!" The dolls chorused, turning to fly off. "Danger!"

* * *

Having pulled himself and Gray out of Sorano's quicksand, Loke looked up at the flare. "A red signal blast?"

"Enemies." Gray explained shortly.

* * *

Elfman grit his teeth. "What's gonna happen to the exam?"

"You heard Lucy, didn't you?" Evergreen frowned. "It's temporarily suspended.

* * *

Natsu looked up at the sky and scowled, recalling his run-in with Zeref. "Could it be that guy?"

"Who knows?" Happy told him. "That's the signal for an enemy attack... which means that they're about to come to us."

"Well, I don't know who it is." Natsu grinned, lighting his fists in anticipation. "But someone is picking a fight with Fairy Tail. Let's strike back at them!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Cana glared at the flare. "Why, at a time like this... This is the final part of the exam! I have to deal with possibly leaving the guild here!"

Sorano looked at her sadly. "Cana-chan..."

"This isn't funny!" Cana yelled. "I'm continuing the exam! Let's see them get in my way, if they even can!"

"Calm down, Cana." Gray advised, stepping out of the bushes.

"Everyone feels the same as you." Loke added.

"Gray, Loke..." Cana glanced at them

Sorano smirked. "You got out quickly, I see."

"Who cares about that?" Gray sighed. "Now that we have unwanted guests, this is not the time to be doing exams."

"Let's go to the emergency meeting spot." Loke suggested. "We need more information about all this."

Sorano sighed. "Just what is going on here?"

* * *

"Erza-san." Juvia turned to the armor mage, just as she requipped. "What do you plan to do?"

"For now, let's look for Mest and Wendy." Erza decided. "There's a possibility that they can't find the camp and are wandering around, lost."

"I'll take Gajeel back to the camp." Levy added, lifting the immobile man with some difficulty.

"Now then..." Erza turned to Yomazu. "What is your goal here?"

"Hmph!" Yomazu scoffed. "Like I'd cough anything up to you-"

A hilt of a large sword smashed into his head.

"Zeref..." Yomazu moaned, nursing a huge bump. "The legendary black mage, Zeref. He is on this island."

"Impossible!" Erza protested, shocked.

"Zeref lived hundreds of years ago..." Juvia added. "There's no way he can be alive now."

"He lives." Yomazu grinned maniacally. "He has lived for the last 400 years. However, Master Hades did say that Zeref was in a 'sleeping' state."

"I can't believe this..." Erza muttered.

"When Zeref wakes up, this world will be submerged in total darkness." Yomazu concluded gleefully.

"Ridiculous." Erza snapped. "This is Fairy Tail's holy ground. Are you trying to create chaos in this island, which is surrounded by fairy protection?"

"The army Master Hades commands will be here soon." Yomazu told her. "I wouldn't underestimate the Seven Kin of Purgatory if I were you... Lust, the Time Mage Ultear. Greed, Caprico-sama, is our boss. Gluttony, Kain Hikaru. Wrath, Zancrow. Envy, Meledy. Sloth, Rustyrose. And... one more is already on this island."

* * *

"Mest-san." Wendy pointed at the flare. "What does that color mean again?"

"Hm?" Mest looked up. "Um... huh?"

"I wanna know!" He shouted, trying to eat grass. "I really, really wanna know!"

"Eh?" Wendy looked at him, confused. "You forgot too, Mest-san?"

_This is bad..._ Unnoticed by Wendy, Mest scowled. _They're going to move before the main squad gets here?_

"Wendy!" Charle shouted, flying over to them with Pantherlily in tow. "Get away from him this instant!"

"Mest!" Charle snapped, landing in front of Wendy. "Just who are you?"

"Eh?" Mest frowned. "What do you mean, who? I'm Mystogan's student-"

"The Prince would never take a pupil from this world." A huge Lily scowled, only remembering in time that Jellal was masquerading as Mystogan. "You were smart to use someone who's reclusive and never around, but you made a mistake in that setup, Mest... or whatever your name is."

"Hey!" Wendy shouted from behind them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Lily ignored her and pushed Mest against a large rock, slamming his fist into the stone next to his head and trapping him. "Who are you?"

Mest paled. "W-what are you talking about..."

"You can probably use magic that alters people's memories." Lily observed grimly. "You cast it on the guild's members and then pretended to be one yourself. Including the bit about the Prince, your story has tons of unnatural points to it. And, I can't think of anyone who has had any interaction with you. On top of that, it seems like you don't even know what that signal means... and I won't let you talk your way out of it."

Mest narrowed his eyes, before blurring out of existence and reappearing in front of Wendy, grabbing her arm.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Teleportation magic?"

"Watch out!" Mest exclaimed, barely pulling her out of the path of an attack.

"Who was that?" He demanded, staring into the forest. "Show yourself!"

A face began to mold out of a tree trunk, followed by the rest of the body, except for the feet. "Good job on finding me. I am Azuma, the Pride of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Grimoire Heart?" Wendy repeated, confused.

"A dark guild." Charle explained.

"So that signal just now was to announce an enemy attack... I see." Mest observed.

"Hmph." Azuma scoffed. "Maybe I should tell you that it's too late now."

"Just what is going on here?" Lily roared.

"When I infiltrated Fairy tail's holy land, I figured a few questionable things would show up." Mest trembled with excitement. "But Grimoire Heart, on top of Zeref? Luck must truly be on my side."

Wendy frowned in confusion. "Zeref?"

"Who are you?" Charle demanded.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Mest grinned. "I'm a member of the Council. I snuck in here searching for something I could use to put Fairy Tail out of business."

Azuma sighed. "My, my..."

"But I'm afraid that plan has come to an end." Mest decided. "To think that a guild with an unknown location like Grimoire Heart would come to this island. If I can take care of this, that promotion will no longer be a dream!"

"Just in case, I decided to have the Council's main arrest force battleship waiting nearby." Mest crowed. "Looks like that was the right decision. I'm arresting all of you. I'm going to crush that demonic heart of yours into pieces!"

Still sticking sideways out of the tree, Azuma turned towards the approaching ship. "Battleship?" He wondered. "Are you talking about that?"

Mest paled in horror when the ship exploded.

"What..." Wendy stammered. "What did you do?"

"The ship..." Mest forced out. "Impossible..."

"Hmph." Azuma scoffed, fully pulling himself out of the tree. "Now then... would you mind if I got started on my job, Mr. Official?"

"Everyone!" Lily growled, pushing the others behind him. "Get back!"

* * *

"Mavis..." Makarov bowed his head in front of the grave. "The First Master of Fairy Tail... Mavis Vermilion."

He gave a heavy sigh. "To think we would invite enemies to this island, the holy land of the guild. We must have truly disappointed you... I take full responsibility. I will gladly accept any punishment for this. Therefore... please. Just protect those kids..."

* * *

"Some huge noise came from over there." Natsu gazed into the distance.

Happy frowned. "Are the enemies already here?"

"Dunno." Natsu shrugged. "Wanna go see?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Wendy was pale. "W-what did you do..."

"The ship exploded in an instant..." Charle gasped.

"The Council battleship..." Mest shook in fear. "So easily gone..."

Azuma sent a calm look at Lily, who charged at him. "Brevi." He intoned, causing a large explosion to engulf the Exceed. His eyes widened when Lily shot out of the smoke and slammed a fist into his chin.

"Hmph." Azuma glared at his assailant. Small orbs of light began to form around Lily, before a chain-reaction series of explosions erupted around him.

Lily grit his teeth helplessly._ If only I had a sword..._

"Lily!" Wendy shouted, as her hand lit up with magic energy. "Arms x Vernier!"

"I can make it!" Lily told himself, feeling much better than minute ago. He charged at Azuma again, causing the man to thrust his hand out.

_I can dodge this explosion magic! _Lily leapt over the exploding area, spreading his wings.

"Mest-san! I have a plan!" Wendy reached out to Mest. "Please lend me your strength!"

"What are you saying?" Mest asked her in disbelief. "I'm a member of the Council!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Wendy told him urgently. "I want to protect Fairy Tail! Please lend me your strength!"

"I came here to destroy your guild for my own promotion!" Mest shouted back.

"It doesn't matter!" Wendy declared vehemently. "Because we won't ever be destroyed!"

Mest's eyes widened.

"Lily!" Charle shouted, foreseeing another explosion seconds before it happened. "Into the sky!"

Lily nodded and flew off the ground an instant before blasts erupted on it. "No matter how far you run, my explosions will still reach you." Azuma observed calmly, pointing at the airborne Exceed and preparing another attack.

_Direct shot..._ Mest blurred in behind Azuma, holding Wendy who was preparing a breath attack. _From point blank... getting rid of this guy is the best course of action right now._

Pantherlily smirked. _Got him!_

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Pathetic." Azuma announced, not even glancing back. "Tower Burst!"

A huge pillar of energy shot up with him at the center, swallowing all the attackers at once and severely injuring them.

* * *

Natsu frowned at the huge column of light and fire that appeared in the distance. "What is that?"

"A tower of flame?" Happy scowled. "There's no one in the guild that uses that type of magic."

"It's gotta be an enemy!" Natsu growled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Dammit..." Pantherlily rasped, changing back into his normal state. _Out of time..._

Azuma looked around. "Is this guild made up of cats and children?"

_So this is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory that the rumors spoke of..._ Mest glared at Azuma, gritting his teeth helplessly. _And there are six others like him? Fairy Tail has no chance of victory..._

* * *

Zancrow grinned. "You're unusually pumped up, Ultear-san."

"Of course she is." Caprico nodded. "I am also thinking about this as a war."

"Let us go." Rustyrose remarked. "To the Eden known as battle."

"I-i-i-i-i... I also..." Kain Hikaru mumbled.

"Ur!" Meledy shouted, pointing at something. "Look!"

A dark aura surrounded Ultear and she glared at Meledy. "Don't call me Ur."

"S-sorry..." Meledy looked down.

"Don't get so nervous, ok?" Zancrow laughed, slapping Meledy on her back cheerfully. "So, what did you see, Meledy?"

"The island's in view." Meledy muttered.

Caprico looked forward. "Fairy island..."

A huge form suddenly grew in front of the airship, tall enough to reach its' altitude and stop it from advancing.

Zancrow's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Ultear paled. "A giant..."

"Uuueeehhh..." Kain moaned.

Zancrow took a step back. "Are you serious?"

Meledy leaned forward, fascinated "It's huge..."

On his throne, Hades smirked. "Makarov."

"Disappear!" Makarov boomed, glaring at the airship with pure rage.

* * *

_X736, 48 years ago:_

"_I... I'm gonna be the Third?" A much younger Makarov looked at the Second Master in disbelief. "The Third Master of Fairy Tail?"_

"_No way!" He shot up. "That ain't my thing!"_

"_You are perfect for it, boy." The Second told him._

"_Don't call me 'boy'! I'm already 40!"_

"_You love your allies..." The Second Master smiled. "And you are a human capable of believing. You will surely make this guild into a good one."_

"_Mavis entrusted the role of the Second to me, and I will now entrust the role of the Third to you... inherit this spirit. I leave Fairy Tail in your hands."_

* * *

_That's right..._ Makarov remembered his predecessor's words. _And now I left it in the young hands of the Fourth... I won't let anyone threaten the guild I watched over for so long before entrusting another with it._

He glared at the airship furiously. "That is as far as you go!"

* * *

NOTE: I lost some brain cells while I was writing Kawazu... on the other hand, I'm looking forward to writing Meledy in the next chapters. Also, the Tenrou Island Arc will be split into four parts:

That Time of Year - Beginning of the Exam and Grimoire Heart's invasion.

Unleashed Madness - The first battles: Zancrow, Caprico, and Kain Hikaru.

War on Tenrou Island - The remaining fights: Ultear, Meledy, Azuma, Rustyrose.

Zeref and the Black Dragon. - The fight against Hades and Acnologia's attack.

NOTE #2: Sorano's animation magic gives her a limited degree of control over pretty much anything. Being a general multipurpose type of magic, water spells belonging to it will be weaker than those of Aquarius or Juvia, who specialize in that element. Same goes for fire and Natsu/Zancrow, air and Wendy, ice and Gray etc. Currently, Sorano knows the basics of making water and earth move as she wishes, and is also able to interfere with other animation spells.

NOTE #3: Since the Seven Kin are kind of like the Seven Sins, I attributed one of those to each member. Blame Fullmetal Alchemist for giving me the idea.

Next time: Unleashed Madness. Since I have quite a long break thanks to Easter holidays, I might release two chapters before college resumes. Look forward to them!


	28. Unleashed Madness

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"I'm not letting you get any further!" Makarov roared, smashing a fist into the airship's side engine and obliterating it.

"The star board's side has been demolished!" A controls operator panicked. "He crushed through our reinforced armor like it was paper!"

Another technician was screaming his head off. "I can't believe this!"

Makarov growled and swung his other hand back, preparing another attack.

"Increase the speed!" Hades ordered. "Magical Convergence Cannon: Jupiter... fire!"

Makarov threw up his arm to block and scowled behind it. With a furious yell, he kicked out and knocked the airship vertical, stopping Jupiter.

"The ship..."

"What a monster!"

"This is Makarov?"

"Ultear!" Hades commanded simply.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Arc of Time: Restore."

Hades grinned as the airship repaired itself, turning brand new in seconds. "Caprico, take everyone on board to the island."

The goat-man looked back at him. "What about you, Hades-sama?"

Hades lifted himself off his throne. "I'll take care of Makarov."

"Understood." Caprico nodded and clapped his hands, sealing everyone into small circular pocket dimensions that floated around him. "Be careful." He warned, activating a jet-pack and shooting out of the airship and past Makarov.

"It doesn't matter where you run." Makarov declared angrily. "By Fairy Tail tradition, I will give you all until the count of three."

Light began to gather between his hands.

"A mage should fire on everyone he sees as an enemy." Hades mused, watching Makarov. "The legendary magic..."

"One."

"Fairy Law, was it?" Hades pondered it calmly.

"Two."

* * *

"Wendy!" Natsu shook the unconscious girl. "Hang in there!"

Happy glanced between Charle and Pantherlily. "Why are you two here?" He panicked. "Hang tight!"

"Dammit!" Natsu growled. "Who did this?"

He noticed Mest lying face-down nearby and ran over to him, grabbing him by the collar. "Was it you? Hey, bastard!"

"Ugh..." Mest groaned. _So the memory control magic wore off..._

"Natsu-san..." Wendy muttered weakly, waking up. "That man is from the Council."

Natsu switched from gripping him to brushing dust off the man. "Nice coat."

"What?" He suddenly paled in realization. "The Council is our enemy?"

"No..." Charle pushed herself up. "The enemy is Grimoire Heart. The dark guild."

"Grimoire Heart?" Natsu repeated.

Happy panicked. "One of the three big dark guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance?"

Lily looked up and frowned when he noticed Caprico fly overhead. "What is that?"

Flying over the island, Caprico flung his arms out and scattered the dimension orbs over the area. As they neared the ground, they expanded and burst, releasing the Grimoire Heart attackers.

* * *

"Animation Magic..." Sorano began, seeing the intruders drop towards them. "Earthen Revolt!"

Spikes and bullets shot out of the ground, smashing into many of the falling pocket dimensions and taking the men sealed inside them out for the count. Another wave of those that managed to land surged towards her and the others.

Loke grit his teeth. "People fell from the sky?"

"Enemies..." Cana muttered.

"Hey, hold on a second..." Gray frowned as Sorano knocked more invaders out of the sky. "Those are all people?"

"Stop hesitating, everyone!" Sorano shouted. "Help me out!"

* * *

"Mira..." Lisanna looked around at the Grimoire Heart grunts surrounding them.

Mira nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Ugh..." Gajeel groaned weakly.

Levy looked around the men who were thankfully ignoring her. "They're already here..."

* * *

"What a number." Erza scowled, requipping a sword to each hand.

Juvia looked up. "They're still falling out of the sky."

* * *

Natsu grit his teeth, looking around at the attackers furiously.

* * *

"Hmph." Azuma sighed. "The troublemakers must have arrived."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Zancrow bellowed, sky-diving towards the island.

* * *

Rustyrose pushed his glasses up. "Time to hoist up the fairy sacrifice."

* * *

Meledy landed in a crouch in a clearing. "Mission start."

* * *

"Ooowweeeehhh..." Kain moaned in pain, landing face-first on rocky ground.

* * *

"Now we can finally meet you..." Ultear looked around, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Zeref..."

* * *

"Another war..." Zeref looked up at the sky, which had by now cleared. "It's going to begin?"

* * *

"Three." Makarov clapped his hands together. "Your time is up. Fairy Law..."

"Stop it." Hades emerged from the airship, focusing magic in his own hands. "Grimoire Law."

Makarov's jaw dropped in shock.

"This is deterrent magic." Hades explained. "You can't just release it whenever. If neither one of us steps down, this will result in the worst possible conclusion."

The energy in Makarov's hands dispersed. "T-this can't be..." Makarov paled.

* * *

"_I'm going on a journey..." The Second decided, walking away. "Make this into a good guild."_

"_Wait, Master!" Makarov shouted after him. "Master?"_

"_You are the master now..." Purehito/Hades smiled, turning to face him. "Makarov."_

* * *

"It's been a while." Hades observed. "Boy."

Makarov's eyes widened. "Master... Purehito..." He shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you..."

Hades extended his arm and two chains shot out of his armored hand, latching onto Makarov's shoulders. With a grunt, Hades pulled them back and Makarov screamed, being easily pulled down despite his huge size. As soon as he crashed down, he reverted to his normal size.

Recovering and skidding back from the attack, Makarov glared at Hades angrily. "Why are you in a dark guild?"

"What is the exterior, and what is the interior, Makarov?" Hades asked rhetorically. "The world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil."

"Good or evil, the Fairy Tail mentality should never change." Makarov countered.

"Ahahaha!" Hades chortled at that. "You really learned how to talk, kid!"

"Don't call me 'kid'." Makarov clenched his fists. "You are not part of my family anymore. Still, I do not want to fight you. Will you leave here at once?"

"My... heart also pains me, just a little." Hades sighed. "To think the day would come when I would have to crush Fairy Tail in this fashion."

Makarov scowled as an image of a cheerfully grinning blond girl flashed in his mind. "Even though I passed the title of Master on, I will still stop you from harming those kids!"

"Oh?" Hades raised an eyebrow at that. "You passed it on? I wasn't aware of that... tell me of your successor. What's he like?"

Makarov growled. "_She_ is one of the strongest mages in her age group. Becoming a Wizard Saint is something she can easily accomplish."

"Hmm..." Hades frowned in thought. "A girl, you say... your strongest female mages are around that Erza's age... it's either Erza or Lucy then."

He sighed, noticing Makarov's stern expression. "I see you intend to defy me..." He observed, watching Makarov form several signs at a fast speed. "You're still a kid."

With that, he waved a violet-glowing finger in a curved line. Three violet magic circles formed around him and energy bindings began to swirl around Makarov.

_That's the 28th Seal of Amaterasu! _Makarov paled. _But those violet bindings... this is far beyond what Lucy can do with those..._

"You cannot beat me." Hades observed, as a column of energy erupted under Makarov and engulfed him. The small man roared angrily as he flung his arms out, breaking the spell.

"Hmph." Hades grunted, slinging out two new chains and latching on to Makarov's feet. Makarov yelled out in pain when Hades spun and the chains smashed Makarov through several trees.

"I dance with magic freely." Hades told him, before something occurred to him. "Now that I think about it, that Lucy girl uses the Seals of Amaterasu like I do, doesn't she?"

Makarov glared at him but nodded, not seeing where this was going.

"I thought so." Hades smirked. "Tell me, are you aware of the side effect of using them?"

Makarov frowned in confusion.

"You're not." Hades' smirk grew. "Using those Seals for an extended period of time eventually causes the user to succumb to madness. It's the cost one must pay for using magic that is meant for destruction."

"Is that what you were referring to?" Makarov's brow cleared in understanding. "If that's the side effect you were talking about, then I'm already aware of it."

"Oh?" Hades looked curious. "And how did you find out?"

"You left behind two books about the seals in Fairy Tail's library." Makarov reminded him. "The one about the 100th Seal included a warning about that effect."

"That's right..." Hades nodded, remembering the book. "So tell me, how long do you think it will take for her to fall to insanity? I estimate it would take one as young as her about 10 years since she began using them."

"You would guess wrong." Makarov grunted, catching Hades by surprise. "Lucy had the misfortune of awakening that inherent madness on an SS-Rank mission gone terribly wrong."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "So you entrusted Fairy Tail to her, knowing that she was insane?"

"A defining trait of insanity is that the person in question doesn't realize he or she is mad." Makarov explained. "As she was aware of the possible risk of using the Seals, and because she has quite a sound mind, Lucy was able to realize she'd gone insane and regain control over herself. In short, as contradictory as it may sound, Lucy has control over her insanity. Though, there was this one time during the Phantom Lord war when she almost let it slip..."

"Interesting." Hades mused. "Such a thing has never been documented before. Tell me, is the madness suppressed or did she get rid of it completely?"

"She turned it into a weapon." Makarov declared, shocking Hades for the first time since their meeting. "It is a last-resort tactic, in which she trades her strategic ability and rational thought processes for speed, spells with increased destructive power and a magic-infused body which is more resilient to enemy attacks."

"Before I get back to getting you out of my way..." Hades sighed. "One last question. On that mission you spoke of, how did she regain control of herself? Such a thing shouldn't have been possible."

"She was on that mission with another mage, one far stronger than her." Makarov recalled. "He was able to shock her out of it by force before the madness could fully grasp her."

"And now I have a question of my own." Makarov scowled. "You are aware of the madness caused by the Seals. Tell me, is it the reason you are doing this? Has it afflicted you too?"

"Nonsense." Hades spoke arrogantly. "I am above getting cursed by something as meaningless as insanity."

_Of course, that's not quite true..._ He thought to himself. _That Lucy girl has somehow done the same thing I did. I pushed the madness away, but it does sometimes influence my thought process slightly. Last time it did so, I created an artificial heart and bound my magical core to it, sealing them both away on the ship... still, it works well for me so I didn't undo it._

"It was nice to catch up." Hades observed. "But I have a job to do here." He sketched a design that Makarov recognized.

"The 100th Seal." Makarov paled. "Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods!"

"100th Seal of Amaterasu." Hades intoned. Huge waves of energy shot out and tore through the island.

* * *

Juvia looked away, pale. "What magical power..."

"Concentrate!" Erza snapped. "There are enemies in front of you!"

* * *

"As expected from the man I had hopes for." Hades observed, watching Makarov stand strong, although bruised and panting. "I can see now how you were able to support the guild for 48 years."

Makarov gasped and clutched his chest when he felt his heard weaken.

"Oh?" Hades raised an eyebrow, seeing Makarov stumble. "Something wrong, Makarov?"

"We've both grown old..." Hades mused, walking over to the younger man. "Here is the point where men who have walked different paths meet. Is this the day when the continuum of the world will become complete?"

"You... you were a great master..." Makarov glared up at him. "You taught harmony to us... and led us on the proper path. What happened?"

Hades' eyes narrowed and the man swung a fist down, knocking Makarov to the ground.

"Magic was originally born in darkness." He explained. "The power was oppressed and feared. But gradually, magic became an everyday phenomenon, and a time when it could even be called human culture came... but tracing back the roots of magic, when I reached Zeref... I saw what could be called the essence of magic."

He glanced back towards a beaten Makarov as he left. "Sleep. Fairy Tail's history is over."

As soon as Hades' back was turned, Makarov shot forward with a snarl. Hades glanced back at the furious man and pointed towards him. A beam of magic shot from his fingers and tore through Makarov, leaving a hole in his stomach.

_It isn't over yet... _Makarov thought weakly as he collapsed in a spray of blood. Raising one hand, he looked off into the sky as he felt his vision fade. _Reach... the one who will inherit my will..._

* * *

A blond girl running through a forest paused and looked up at the sky. "I see..." She muttered bitterly. "In that case... none of them will leave alive." She vowed.

* * *

A cloaked figure walking in a desert stopped and glanced to one side. Under his hood, a man with blond hair and a scar over his right eye frowned.

"What is..." Laxus hesitated. "What is this feeling?"

* * *

"Take this!" Natsu roared, slamming both hands into the ground and causing flames to swallow several opponents.

"This way!" Happy called, weaving around a few men. "I'm over here!"

"This cat just won't stay still!" A grunt spat. Scowling, he spun towards Happy, only to crash into another man and knock them both out.

"See ya!" Happy laughed.

"Dammit!" Lily scowled. "I don't even have enough magic left to retain my battle form!"

"There's no helping it." Charle crossed her arms and sighed. "Wendy can't even restore her own magic."

"Huh?" Wendy looked around. "Mest-san is gone..."

"There's no reason to go looking for a guy like him." Charle sniffed.

Lily glanced at her. "Can't you even heal your own wounds, miss?"

Wendy trembled. "Of course not..."

"Really?"

"Fire Bullet!" A man shouted, shooting a small fireball at Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer grinned. "I was waiting for something like this!" He announced, sucking the flames in.

"Wha..."

"This guy...

"He ate fire?"

"Then he's..."

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu swung his arm in a wide arc, causing a line of fire to burn the enemies he motioned towards. "Wing Attack!"

"This guy..." A still standing man paled. "He's tough..."

"What should we do?"

"That's enough." A new voice announced. "Ahahaha! That's enough, I said."

Eyes turned to the new arrival and the attackers brightened. "Zancrow-sama!"

"You guys are not a match for him." Zancrow grinned crazily, eyeing Natsu with crimson ringed eyes. "Hee hee hee hee..."

"You go look for Zeref." He ordered. "I'll be enough to take this group."

"Yes, sir." A man bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"He's incredibly strong." A grunt warned Zancrow. "He's the Salamander we've heard rumors about. Now then... please excuse us."

"Wait a damn minute!" Zancrow snarled suddenly. "Did you just call him strong? There isn't a stronger guild in the world than Grimoire Heart! What I'm saying is, we're the strongest guild in existence!"

He laughed maniacally, throwing an arm out and burning the attacking army members. "And Grimoire Heart has no need for weaklings! Ahahahahaha!"

Happy paled. "Black flames?"

"What is this guy..." Lily rasped in shock.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed at Zancrow. "They're your own allies!"

The blond laughed, blasting a huge burst of black flame at Natsu.

"Flames don't work on me!" Natsu shouted, preparing to swallow them.

"Natsu-san! Stop!" Wendy panicked. "Those flames are giving me a bad feeling!"

Natsu paled when he swallowed the first of the attack and began coughing painfully. "I... I can't eat them! What are those flames?"

"You're too cocky, wannabe Dragon Slayer." Zancrow grinned.

Natsu screamed as the ground around him exploded and the blast engulfed him completely.

Charle's eyes widened. "Flames that the Fire Dragon Slayer can't eat?"

"Hee hee hee..." Zancrow giggled. "You try to eat the 'God' flames that are on a level above the flames of a dragon, and you'll end up getting divine punishment, kid."

"My power's on a completely different level than yours. I am a god killer." Zancrow announced proudly. "I am a God Slayer!"

Natsu stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Gray frowned when the enemies surrounding his group disappeared in flashes of light. "What the... they're gone?"

"First they rain, then they vanish..." Cana mused. "They're quite busy guys."

"They don't have what it takes to defeat you." A tall figure standing on a pillar told them. "It would just be a waste of time."

Caprico frowned, staring down at the group. "I will be your opponent."

Sorano's eyes widened. "A goat?"

Loke paled in recognition.

* * *

"I have met with the enemy during my mission." A female voice droned, getting Erza and Juvia's attention. "I will exterminate them immediately."

Meledy stared at the two women. "Their annihilation has now been changed to the prime directive. Now starting battle."

Juvia was surprised. "A kid?"

"Don't underestimate her." Erza scowled. "I can feel some strange magic."

* * *

"The demons and fairies meet in a lonely forest." Rustyrose slicked his hair back in an elegant gesture. "This is our battle front."

Elfman frowned. "What's with this guy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Evergreen sighed. "He's an idiot."

* * *

"Hmph." Azuma grunted, observing his opponents. "Cats, children, and now women?"

"Lisanna, get back." Mira pushed her sister back. "This guy is dangerous."

"I'm going to fight too!" Lisanna protested.

* * *

"Wh-wh-wh-why isn't there anyone here?" Kain Hikaru wailed, looking around wildly. "Www... wooweh!"

"Wonderful." A snarky and furious female voice got his attention. "It figures that I get that damn group's imbecile as my enemy."

Kain stared at the blond girl in confusion. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Zeref..." Ultear muttered, hurrying through some ruins. "Wait..."

* * *

"Makarov's brats have no chance of defeating the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Hades looked out into the island and clenched his fist. "They are my great mages, who I have spent years raising... they all use magic closest to the source of all magic... Lost Magic is at their disposal. And nothing can stand in the way of the forbidden arts."

* * *

"Hee hee..." Zancrow laughed, easily blocking Natsu's flurry of fiery punches. "Is this how strong Dragon Slayers are?"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy panicked.

"God Slayer my ass!" Natsu grinned, kicking out at Zancrow. "You say a god taught that to you?"

"Since Master Hades could possibly be called a god..." Zancrow smirked, parrying the kick. "This is indeed the Lost Magic I received from God!"

"Hah!" Natsu scoffed. "So you just learned it from some human? I learned mine from a real dragon! Dragon Slayer magic!"

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu began to focus power between his hands.

"Fire God's..." Zancrow grinned, preparing black flames.

"Brilliant Flame!"

"Kagutsuchi!"

Both attacks collided in mid-air and struggled to overpower each other. Pantherlily threw his hands up to shield himself. "What force!"  
"Incredible heat!" Charle began to sweat.

Wendy paled. "The power of gods and dragons is about to clash?"

"Hee hee hee..." Zancrow giggled, stepping forward and knocking Natsu away as his attack won the struggle.

Happy's eyes widened. "Natsu was pushed back?"

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Zancrow observed crazily, swinging an arm and engulfing Wendy and the three Exceed in an arc of black flames. "Damn cats!"

"You jerk!" Natsu jumped on a rock and puffed up his cheeks, spitting out a huge stream of fire. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Did you know it was God who gave humans the knowledge of fire?" Zancrow asked him. "It was neither a human or a dragon who created fire. It was God!"

Natsu paled when Zancrow began calmly eating his attack. "That can't be..."

"Those were some tasty flames. They were wild ones, ones that will never die out." Zancrow observed. "But even though you might have the strength to kill a dragon, you cannot kill a god."

"This is Grimoire Heart's power!" The blond shouted. "Fire God's Bellow!"

An enormous burst of fire crashed into Natsu and sent him flying far back. Zancrow grinned as his opponent gasped in pain. "Ahahahaha!"

* * *

"Kh..." Cana grunted as she slammed into the ground.

"Animation Magic..." Sorano began. Caprico flashed in front of her and thrust his palm out, smashing her into a wall. Spinning round, the goat-man kicked out and knocked both Gray and Loke back.

"This guy..." Gray grit his teeth. "He's taking all four of us on... so easily..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Natsu picked himself up slowly. "That bastard... it's been a while since I've though of flames as too hot..."

"Wait..." He sniffed the air cautiously. "This smell..." He spun to his right, noticing the badly beaten form of Makarov several meters away. "Grandpa!"

"Hey!" He rushed over to the man. "You've gotta be kidding me! Grandpa! Are you alright?"

Makarov glanced at him weakly. "Natsu?"

"Grandpa!" Natsu knelt over Makarov. "Damn, your wounds look horrible! Just wait, I'll take you to Wendy! No... it looks like it'd be bad for you to move right now..."

He grit his teeth angrily. "I can't believe this... who did that?"

"Natsu..." Makarov rasped. "Listen closely... we have no hope... of winning this..."

Natsu's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Grandpa? Who gave you those wounds?"

He growled as he remembered Zancrow. "There's nothing to worry about! I'm definitely going to win next time!"

"Please, Natsu..." Makarov fixed him with a stern look. "Take everyone... and run away..."

"Don't say that!" Natsu smashed a fist into the ground. "What will happen to the S-Class exam? You were a proud Master of Fairy Tail, weren't you? Don't say we can't win!"

"There are times..." Makarov coughed. "When one must give up and retreat..."

"Hee hee hee..." Zancrow chuckled, having found them. "You got beat by Master Hades, didn't ya, Makarov? Hee hee hee..."

"You..." Natsu stood up and glared at the approaching blond. "Master Hades?"

"Stop, Natsu..." Makarov begged. "You're no match for him..."

Natsu trembled. "What do you mean, I"m no match for him?"

_Fear..._ Makarov watched Natsu shake. _From Natsu, of all people?_

"What's wrong, Dragon Slayer?" Zancrow smiled crazily. "There's sweat rolling down your entire body."

* * *

"_Fear is not evil." Gildarts smiled. "It allows us to spot our weaknesses."_

* * *

Natsu looked down at his shaking hands. "This is... fear?"

"Ahahaha! That right! That's fear!" Zancrow crowed. "When faced with an absolute being right before their very eyes people fear, shudder, and do nothing except freeze!"

_You have done enough..._ Makarov thought, seeing Natsu hesitate. _Now run..._

"No." Natsu growled, as magic power began to rise off him slowly. "It's true that this is fear... but it's a different fear from what Gildarts was talking about."

Zancrow's smile faded slightly. "Huh?"

"These shivers..." Magic exploded from Natsu. "Are coming from the fear that whoever did this to Grandpa... might be finished off by someone other than me."

Zancrow paled.

"I will defeat Master Hades myself!" Natsu roared. "And I will never forgive any of you!"

Zancrow chuckled. "Defeat Master Hades?" In an instant, he was inches away from Natsu, scowling in his face. "I'm gonna make it so you can't even joke about that."

Natsu pulled a fist back and slammed it into Zancrow's head, knocking him down. A swift kick sent the blond crashing into a tree.

"That doesn't even hurt." Zancrow remarked gleefully.

Natsu bounced off a tree and kicked out at Zancrow. The crazed blond lifted his arm and engulfed it in black fire, using it to block.

"Black flame..." Makarov watched them fight. "So he also uses flame magic..."

"God flames are on a completely different level than dragon flames!" Zancrow announced. "God flames don't burn. They are flare halberds that destroy everything!"

He swung his arm and fire erupted from it, cutting the trees he waved his hand at into pieces. Natsu ricocheted off a torn log and caught a large piece of tree trunk, pile-driving it down on Zancrow. Zancrow giggled as the stump fragmented and he jumped out of it, smashing a fist into Natsu's stomach.

"Gods love eating flame mages." He told the Dragon Slayer. "Fire God's Supper!"

Fire shout of of his fist and surrounded Natsu, who began to scream as he felt himself burn.

"You will spend your last moments consumed in flames." Zancrow smirked. "Ever trapped, until you turn to ash!"

"Natsu..." Makarov groaned.

"I'll just... eat it then..." Natsu coughed, trying to swallow the fire around him.

"Impossible." Zancrow declared. "The mere power of a dragon could never devour god flames."

Natsu screamed as he swallowed a small amount and began to cough in pain.

Zancrow smirked. "Didn't I tell y-"

A giant hand reached out and clenched itself around him, slowly crushing him.

Natsu glanced at it. "Grandpa!

"Let's see you hurt that kid any more before his parent's eyes!" Makarov roared. "I'm gonna grind you up until absolutely nothing remains!"

"You have that much power left?" Zancrow grinned crazily, lighting himself and Makarov's hand on fire. "If you don't let go soon, there will be nothing left of your arm."

Makarov screamed in pain and rage, tightening his grip despite the fire burning his arm.

"What the..." Zancrow's eyes widened. "He's putting even more power in..."

"You think I'd let you go?" Makarov growled. "Don't underestimate the power of family!"

Zancrow burst into laughter. _The Dragon Slayer, Makarov, or little old me... I wonder who's gonna kick the bucket first?_

Natsu lowered his head and stopped moving. Makarov frowned. _Natsu's magic disappeared?_

"Ahahaha!" Zancrow cackled in victory. "The Dragon Slayer was the first to fall!"

His eyes widened in shock and disbelief when Natsu began to easily swallow the fire around him, showing no signs of sickness like he did earlier. "Why is he eating god flames?"

_By nullifying all his magic power, he created a vessel that could eat those flames?_ Makarov was stunned.

"I see..." Natsu smirked. "I guess there are flames that you need to eat a certain way."

_A certain way? _Makarov paled. _That isn't the kind of level this strategy is at... nullifying your own magic within the enemy's magic is..._

"You idiot!" Makarov bellowed, tossing Zancrow into the air in frustration. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I don't wanna die.." Natsu eyed the airborne blond angrily. "Nor do I wanna let anyone else die... we're all going home together, to Fairy Tail..."

"Let them unite!" Natsu shouted. "The flames of dragons and gods! Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!"

A building-sized ball of white flame burst out from Natsu, smashing into Zancrow and sending him flying, mouth open in a soundless scream.

"Grandpa." Natsu staggered, having exhausted himself in his victory. "Let's fight. I know there are times when it's best to retreat. Gildarts taught me that. But now isn't one of those times. Now it's time to make them pay for messing with Fairy Tail. It's time to make them feel the full power of our guild!"

"Let's fight." He repeated, his fist in the air. "Grandp-"

Makarov sighed when Natsu passed out. "Natsu..."

* * *

Mira and Lisanna screamed when another one of Azuma's blasts engulfed them.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna turned to Mira. "Use Satan Soul!"

Mira scowled. "That isn't a spell I can use over and over again."

"Mira-nee?" Azuma wondered. "Big sister... don't tell me... you're Demon Mirajane?" He asked Mira.

"That's an old name." The woman snorted.

"When Mira gets serious, she's crazy strong!" Lisanna added.

"I see..." Azuma eyed Mira sternly. "In that case, I wold like to request a serious match against the Demon."

"What's wrong?" He asked when she didn't attack. "You can't get serious against me?"

"My magic is enough to take care of you." Lisanna declared.

"No, Lisanna!" Mira protested. "You should run away from here! This man... is extremely strong..."

"I would rather not do this, but..." Azuma pointed at Lisanna and vines shout of the ground, coiling around her. A symbol with the number 180 formed on the trap and began counting down.

"What is this?" Lisanna paled.

"It will explode in three minutes' time." Azuma explained, watching Mira tug on the vines. "I wouldn't give it outside pressure if I were you. If you want to remove it, then defeat me."

Mira spun towards Azuma angrily. "You coward!"

"To fight with the Demon I will do anything." Azuma stated, unperturbed. In a burst of magic, Mira shifted into her Satan Soul and leapt at him.

"_It doesn't look like my magic will support this for long... _She thought, swinging an arm at Azuma. _But I have no choice!_

Azuma coughed as she smashed into him and knocked him into the air. _This is it... _ He smiled in exhilaration. _This feeling... it's the best..._

He threw a hand out and the air around Mira exploded, forcing her back."

"Mira!" Lisanna shouted as the counter on the trap reached '113'. "Don't worry about me! Concentrate!"

Mira glanced at her briefly and Azuma capitalized on that. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Mira's limbs and tail.

"Chain Burst!" Azuma announced as the vines lit on fire, which crawled towards Mira rapidly. With a furious yell, Mira waved her wings and sheared through the vines, cutting herself free and aiming for Azuma.

"Release Lisanna!" She demanded, punching the man.

_Strong! You really are strong!_ Azuma smiled happily. _It's been a while since I felt such a rush!_

Mira glanced at the counter again and paled when it ticked down to '62'.

"Why do you look away?" Azuma demanded, knocking her away and sending vines after her. "Burst Claw!" A thorny vine ripped across Mira's chest, drawing blood.

Mira growled and pushed her arms forward, engulfing Azuma in a large explosion of dark energy. Her eyes widened when he emerged unharmed, having used thick vines to shield himself. The counter on Lisanna's trap fell to '24'.

"I expected no less..." Azuma observed almost giddily. "Let's enjoy this a bit more, Mirajane."

_It's no good..._ Mira growled. _He's too strong... I figured if I at least use my full power..._ She narrowed her eyes at the counter, which now read '19'.

Azuma's eyes widened when she shot towards the trap. "What are you doing?"

"It's futile!" He shouted at Mira. "It won't unlock until you defeat me! You don't have much time! Show me how much more serious you can get!"

"Sorry..." Mira muttered, reverting to her usual form. "It's hard to accept, but I don't have enough power to defeat that guy. It's impossible for me right now." She smiled tearfully. "But I believe that there is someone in the guild who can."

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister's going to forfeit here." Mira hugged her younger sister. "But you don't need to worry... Lisanna."

_1..._

"You're the one person I won't let die."

"MIRA-NEE!"

Then everything exploded.

"Mira..." Lisanna shook Mira, who had taken most of the blast's force. "No... wake up..."

Azuma watched for a moment, before sighing and walking away.

"Hey..." Lisanna began to cry. "Mira..."

* * *

"That was far..." Ultear observed. "The path to Zeref was too far for me... but today, my dream will finally come true. Once I have my hands on Zeref, I will be saved."

A rustle caused her to spin in panic. "Who's there?"

"Looking for me?" A voice asked, causing her eyes to widen. "I see... so you people are the ones creating discord here..."

Tears of happiness began to form in Ultear's eyes.

"It's sad..." Zeref glared at her. "How you've managed to anger me..."

* * *

Lily frowned, watching Wendy begin panting as she struggled to heal Natsu. "You alright?"

"I'm fine..." Wendy muttered. "But why... my healing magic isn't working..."

"It looks like his wounds are too deep. With those, no matter how much sky magic you use..." Charle turned from Makarov to Natsu. "And with him, I don't know. Something must be interfering with the healing."

"Natsu..." Happy teared up. "Gramps..."

"Wendy..." Makarov rasped weakly.

"Master!"

"So you found us..." Makarov smiled. "I'm fine... take care of Natsu..."

"No way!" Wendy protested. "I'm going to help you! I will help you both no matter what!"

"Natsu's scarf..." Makarov coughed. "Can you revert it? The evil staining it... is interfering with Natsu's healing..."

"I'll do it!" Wendy declared resolutely.

"That creepy guy with black hair got him..." Happy recalled.

Lily frowned. "Could that man be... the one Grimoire Heart is searching for? Zeref?"

* * *

_Zeref..._ Ultear gazed at the scowling man with joy. _After searching for so long... Zeref is finally... right before my eyes..._

"What you want is my power?" Zeref asked, trying to confirm it.

"Your entire existence." Ultear clarified, kneeling before him. "Lord Zeref."

"I have no intention of doing anything in this time period." Zeref told her angrily. "I don't want to see wars or people dying. Stop attacking this island and leave at once."

Ultear's eyes widened.

"I'm angry." Zeref announced, his expression turning into a snarl.

Ultear's head shot up as if stung. Paling and sweating, she gazed up at the stern face and struggled to say something.

* * *

Elfman cried out as a huge metal monster smashed its' fist into the ground he was standing on a second ago. "What is that thing?"

"My guardian saint beast." Rustyrose smirked. "Belcusas the Thunderclap."

"It has a two-part name?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"Fairy Machine Gun!" Evergreen sent a hail of light bullets at the monster. "Leprechaun!"

The creature grunted as it emerged from the resulting smoke unscratched.

Evergreen paled. "It didn't work?" The monster noticed her and reached out a clawed hand, only to get it knocked away by a Beast-Soul-ified Elfman.

"What are you doing?" Elfman struggled against the creature. "Just petrify it!"

"I can't." Evergreen protested. "That thing isn't human!"

"Not him!" Elfman nodded at Rustyrose. "That guy! Petrify the controller!"

"He has glasses on!" Evergreen told him angrily. "It won't work!"

"You're useless!" Elfman growled, turning to her.

"You wanna get petrified first?" Evergreen snapped.

Rustyrose watched then with amusement. "When those who are in love disagree..."

"We are not in love!" Both of them yelled at him.

Evergreen surged forward and ran under the monster while Elfman engaged it. "Stop that thing!"

_I know what his magic really is! _She thought, nearing Rustyrose. _It's summoning magic just like Lucy's! The weakness of people using that kind of magic is obvious. Unless they have a back-up to fall on, they themselves are weak! And this guy's too arrogant to consider the idea of his main magic failing!_

Rustyrose frowned when he saw her approaching. "I'm the king of the underworld." He muttered, examining his hand. "This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade. Disappear to the edge of darkness."

Evergreen cried out in pain when his arm turned into three long claws and he sliced across her middle.

"Evergreen!" Elfman yelled in panic, turning away from Belcusas. The monster quickly slammed its fist into him and smashed him harshly into the ground. Elfman groaned as he reverted to his human form.

"Kh..." He glared up at Rustyrose. "What kind of magic is that?"

"Teachings such things to weaklings would only cause confusion." Rustyrose smirked mockingly. "Trash."

Elfman grit his teeth. "What did you say?"

"Magic that has gotten too near to the abyss of magical arts." Rustyrose recited off. "Therefore, this magic has powerful side effects... what a catastrophic destiny."

"But when we acquire Zeref..." He smirked, creating a wavy image of the boy Elfman met earlier. "This tragedy will end, and a new age of magic will come."

_Zeref? _ Evergreen, who was trying to stand up, paled. _That legendary black mage? That man? Right now... Zeref's on this island?_

"The ultimate magic world. The true world of magic, where chaos and darkness rule." Rustyrose exclaimed. "Those who do not possess magic cannot survive. No... even if they did, they would only be in hell."

"Doesn't it sound wonderful?" He crowed. "A world just for us! Trash who can't use magic cannot exist!"

He grinned, unaware that elsewhere, Caprico and Meledy were explaining the same thing.

"Those without magic will be annihilated! It will be a paradise only for mages!" Rustyrose cackled insanely. "I've been waiting for this time to come! Forever waiting!"

"Impossible..." Elfman choked out.

"There's no way..." Evergreen mumbled. "Something like that could exist..."

* * *

Ultear panted, forcing herself to stand upright. In front of here, Zeref was gasping in pain as he lay defeated on the ground.

"You may be a legendary black mage..." She told him angrily. "But in your sleeping state, you're nothing. Don't underestimate the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

Zeref grunted, struggling to stand up.

"It's fine, Lord Zeref." Ultear observed. "We have the key that will wake you up."

"Stop..." Zeref muttered weakly.

"I got him... ahahaha..." Ultear looked up at the sky. "I got Zeref!"

"Zeref..." She pulled the now unconscious man over to a tree and sat down next to him, hugging him. "You're mine now. I won't hand you over to anyone. I'm going to make you the king of this world. For the sake of the ultimate magic world..."

* * *

"Erase those without magic..." Elfman pushed himself up. "And create a world for mages only?" He glared at Rustyrose with disgust and fury. "Fuck that! Mages only make up 10% of this world! The other 90% can't use any magic at all!"

"That's right." Rustyrose nodded. "And that 90% won't be allowed to live in the ultimate world of magic."

"You think we're gonna let you do something like that?" Elfman demanded.

"Are they really necessary?" Rustyrose countered. "Humans who can't use magic are the same as candles that cannot burn. They're useless."

"It's because people support each other that this world exists!" Elfman roared at him.

"People who support each other?" Rustyrose smirked. "Are you talking about your guild? That's your ego talking. All you people are really doing is devouring riches from the powerless."

"No!" Elfman argued, as Evergreen watched on in awe. "We need to support each other. We mages give them power, and the commoners reward us! That accumulation of trust is what makes up this world... and it's how guilds are born!" He noticed Rustyrose snicker and grew furious. "Don't laugh at my guild! Don't you disgrace us mages who are struggling desperately to survive!"

"To be honest..." Rustyrose mused. "I can't understand you people. You can't get near the abyss of magic, and you don't even know the true horror of Zeref... when you see Zeref's true power, all you'll be able to do is cower in fear!" He finished his speech with a sick grin.

"Fairy Tail will never yield!" Elfman charged at him. "Because we are giant candles who shine light into any kind of darkness!"

"Despite your name, the people of Fairy Tail really aren't the least bit elegant." Rustyrose sighed, morphing his arm again and slashing Elfman across the side. "Trash like you won't be necessary in the ultimate magic world either."

"I'm fine being trash!" Elfman snapped, recovering and preparing another attack. "But I won't let you call my allies trash! As a man, I cannot forgive it!"

Evergreen's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, my..." Rustyrose thrust his arm out, tearing through Elfman's stomach and coming out his back. Elfman screamed in pain.

"Gotcha." He smirked suddenly, clutching the bestial arm tightly. "The foundation of Take-Over is knowing your opponent. Right, sis? This arm... is mine now."

His free arm turned into an exact copy of the one stuck in him and he swung at Rustyrose angrily. "Take this!"

Rustyrose's eyes widened. "My Jet Black Sword?" He frowned and glanced at his arm. _That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything!_

A huge shield formed over his left arm and he swung it up hurriedly, blocking Elfman's attack.

"How naive." He smirked. "Things aren't that simp-"

Elfman grinned, holding the man's glasses. "My real target were your glasses!" He exclaimed, crushing them in his fist. "Ever!"

"Yes!" Evergreen sprang up. "Only Laxus is allowed to shorten my name to 'Ever'. I'll make an exception this time, though."

Rustyrose paled. "What?"

"I can petrify those who insult Fairy Tail so that they never open their mouths to do so again!" Evergreen announced, staring into his eyes. "Stone Eyes!"

"No!" Rustyrose panicked, before calming down and chuckling. "Just kidding."

His shield changed into a thick arm and he knocked Elfman into the ground harshly. A second swing sent Evergreen flying.

The woman gasped. "Why didn't my Stone Eyes..."

The gray-haired boy smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Glasses?" Elfman was shocked. "But... I..."

"My magic is imagination. The Arc of Embodiment." Rustyrose explained, creating an arc of identical pairs of glasses over his head. "I can materialize whatever I want."

Evergreen looked at him weakly. "That's ridiculous..."

"The embodiment of dreams is connected to the root of all magic. Of course, there are several limits and conditions to this, but..." His face split in a crazy grin. "It is an invincible and undefeated magic! It has never been bested in my entire life!"

"Come to me, Tower of Dingir!" He bellowed, causing a huge stone tower to erupt from the ground, with Elfman and Evergreen sticking halfway out of its' walls. "Crush those foolish fairies with all your sadness and send them back to the earth!"

"What is this?" Elfman struggled against the stone wall. "I can't move!"

"Elf... man..."

"Ever!" Elfman turned to the woman. "Hang in there!"

"I'm sorry..." Evergreen mumbled. "If I was not your partner... you could have become an S-Class mage..." She grit her teeth in helpless fury. "And you might not have been defeated by this guy..."

"You idiot." Elfman smiled at her reassuringly. "It's because of you... that I was able to come this far..."

She glanced at him tearfully. "Elfman..."

"Thank you." His smile softened. "Ever..."

"Scatter." Rustyrose pushed his new glasses up. "To the depths for darkness."

* * *

"That guy I met on Galuna Island." Natsu perked up, recalling Zarti from that mission. "He's close!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called after him as he sprinted off, fully healed and his scarf white again.

* * *

Not far off from Tenrou Island, several soldiers and sailors were running about, retrieving people and equipment form the Council ship's wreckage.

"Hurry and aid the wounded. " Captain Lahar of the 4th Custody Reinforcement Unit ordered. "Repairs to the facilities can wait till later." He turned to a few soldiers who were armed and ready to act. "We are going to charge into the island. All those who are prepared for battle should-"

He cut off when Mest blurred in next to him. "Doranbolt?" He looked the Intelligence Operative over. "What are those wounds from?"

"I'm fine." Mest/Doranbolt grunted. "How is the ship?"

"Well, I can't call it fine..." Lahar sighed. "But on the plus side, no one has died."

Doranbolt motioned to a crystal orb. "Is the communication lacryma alright?"

"Yes, somehow..." Lahar looked out at Tenrou Island. "Just what happened over there?"

"Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref." Doranbolt told him. "A three-way war has begun between them on the island. The attack that hit the ship just now was from Grimoire Heart."

"I'm going to borrow the lacryma!" He decided. "We have to report this to the HQ!"

"I can't believe it..." Lahar trembled in shock. "The three biggest protuberances in the magic world have all gathered in this spot? How rare a coincidence could this be?"

"Chairman Gran Doma is a stern man who does not hesitate in dealing judgment to the evil.." Lahar paled at the implications. "It's possible that the 'Sacred Light' may be dropped once more..."

"Etherion?" Doranbolt turned ashen white.

"We have no choice but to follow our superior's orders." Lahar sighed.

"Wait!" Doranbolt shouted. "It's true that the Council isn't exactly friendly with Fairy Tail, but they shouldn't be compared to Zeref and Grimoire Heart!"

Lahar looked away from the man. "It's not up to us to decide that."

He frowned, sensing Doranbolt hesitate. "Now... hurry up and contact the HQ."

* * *

"The world of ultimate magic..." Loke glared up at Caprico.

Cana was aghast. "You're going to erase all the humans who can't use magic?"

"That doesn't make sense!" Sorano protested. "No one will benefit from that! It'll be a horrible world!"

"It is true that I have also not arrived at the true motive for Master Hades' thoughts." Caprico observed stoically. "But I imagine that only one who knows the abyss of magic can understand."

"Zeref is on this island." He announced. "When we get him in our hands, the world will be enveloped in magic and reborn."

"That's ridiculous!" Gray scowled, preparing his magic. "You need to have a better reason than that for barging in on someone else's turf like that!"

"We have two missions." Caprico told them, readying his hand to strike. "The first is to obtain Zeref, and hand him over to Master Hades. The second is to destroy Fairy Tail."

"Wait." Loke threw an arm out, stopping Gray from attacking. "I'll take care of this guy. Since he's a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, then it means there's six more guys like him. You go look for the others."

"What are you talking about?" Gray scoffed. "All four of us together couldn't take him!"

"That's because of his magic." Loke explained. "He uses an ancient type of magic called Human Subordination magic."

"Human Subordination?" Cana repeated, puzzled.

"It's magic that can temporarily weaken humans' battle and magic power." Loke clarified. "They also call it the ruler's magic."

He clenched his fists and reverted to his true Spirit form. "But as a Spirit, I am immune to his magic."

"And I'm sure you've already realized, but he's a Spirit too." He added. "Capricorn the Goat, of the Golden keys."

"But that would make him the 12th and last one!" Sorano exclaimed. "Lucy-chan can-"

"Don't say anything more." Loke cut her off sternly, pointing at Caprico. "I'm requesting a one-on-one battle between Spirits, Capricorn!"

"I see..." Caprico nodded. "For a moment, I though you forgot you were a Spirit yourself... Leo."

"Everyone." Loke turned back to the others. "Please leave."

"But..."

"Sorano." Cana sighed. "It's hard, but let's do as he says."

"We can't fight with our magic lowered like this!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing Sorano's hand and beginning to run. "Let's leave this to him."

Caprico frowned in thought as something occurred to him. "That girl mentioned someone called Lucy..."

"Regulus." Loke interrupted his concentration. "Grant me strength." He swung out a fist and a bullet of light energy slammed into Caprico, knocking him back. Righting himself in mid-air, the goat-man charged forward and slammed his elbow into Loke's gut.

Loke grit his teeth. "How many years has it been since you disappeared from the Spirit World?"

"Seventeen." Caprico grunted.

"To think you could take that long and then manifest in the human world..." Loke scowled. "Who is your master?"

"I have no master." Caprico announced. "I myself am a master who uses humans!"

"Open, Hero of Rubengard!" He commanded, swinging a glowing hand in an arc in front of him. A regally dressed samurai shot out of nowhere and sliced Loke across the middle. "San Jao Shin!"

Loke looked at the warrior in shock. "W-what was that?"

"The young general San Jao Shin, who led the anti-establishment forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779." Caprico explained. "According to official records, he went MIA. But the truth is that he became my subordinate."

"You kidnapped..." Loke was wide-eyed. "And can summon... a human?"

"Next, allow me to ask about your master." Caprico frowned. "That white-haired girl earlier let slip about my key being the last one, and mentioned someone called Lucy. I assume she has the other 11 Golden keys, including yours. On top of that, I felt a Spirit get summoned moments ago, so that Lucy girl is most likely on the island now."

"I already have a hunch, but the woman in question..." Caprico scowled. "You want to fight one on one with me? No... that's an excuse to stall for time and keep me here."

An image of a blond-haired woman using Spirit keys and talking about a child she named Lucy flashed through his mind.

"It can't be... that woman..." He trembled in shock. "That's why you're trying to keep me stuck here! That woman..."

He grit his teeth in fury. "That woman out there... is Layla Heartfilia's daughter!"

_Dammit... _ Loke growled. _He figured it out..._

"I shall not let her leave the island in one piece!" Caprico roared. "Where is that woman?"

"As long as that woman exists..." He shook in fury. "I..."

"Open, Hunter of Belparoso!" He bellowed. "Samagui!"

A man carrying a long bow and a large quiver full of arrows materialized in a flash of light.

"Go and destroy Layla's daughter!" Caprico ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The archer nodded, surging forward.

_If Lucy was summoning someone, she must be in a fight right now..._ Loke scowled, swinging a glowing fist and knocking Samagui back. "You mustn't interfere with her!"

"Get out of my way!" Caprico screamed. A group of five armored warriors shot out from behind him and charged at Loke. The Spirit countered by sending out a pulse of his magic, nullifying the summon.

"According to Crux, Layla made a pact with you twenty years ago." Loke fixed Caprico with a stern glare. "Now, I don't know what kind of deal you made in the human world, but your current master should be Layla's daughter, Lucy."

Caprico grit his teeth in fury at the very idea.

"Although it seems that she herself does not know." Loke observed. "Just what happened, Capricorn?"

"Taboo." Caprico grunted. "Every magic has it's own set of rules that must never be broken. I broke one of those rules. And as a result, I got this! This body!" He burst into insane laughter. "I'm a goat! Hilarious, huh?"

Loke narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I've really started to miss my human form lately." Caprico gave a malicious grin. "This is perfect timing."

"Human Subordination Magic: Huma Raise!" Caprico shouted, spreading his arms out and causing dark energy to spread from him.

"I'm a Spirit, remember?" Loke reminded him. "That magic won't work on me."

"Yes... that is the taboo." Caprico agreed. "I cannot use this magic on anyone other than humans. All those who do..."

Loke paled. "Don't tell me... you..."

"Will fuse with their target!" Caprico finished as a shadowy form began to emerge from him.

"You mean you're actually a human who fused with Capricorn?" Loke exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes!" The shadowy form crowed. "And now I'm going to take over your body, Leo!"

"You bastard!" Loke yelled, smashing a glowing fist into Caprico. The shadow chuckled as it fully left the Spirit.

"Looks like you were a bit too late." It observed gleefully, surging forward and vanishing in Loke's body.

"Ugh..." The possessed Loke groaned, clutching his side. "Oh yeah, the wound that I... er, he made on me..."

"But now I finally have a human body!" He grinned, glancing at Capricorn. "Thanks for everything, goat body. Although, I doubt you can move after taking a hit from Leo..."

"I... my name is Leo." He told himself. "My master is Lucy. And by killing her, I will become a complete human."

"That's it..." He rasped, his face contorted in a vicious smile. "Lucy trusts this body, so maybe I can trick her. Or maybe it'd be a better idea to make her into a slave and play around with her a little... she's probably beautiful, having likely taken after her mother..."

His eyes widened in shock when Capricorn blasted most of his chest apart from behind. "W-what the..."

"Regulus is fully charged, it seems..." Capricorn observed stoically. "Zoldeo-sama."

"That name..." Loke's eyes widened before a screaming man shot out of him.

"C-capricorn..." A now freed Loke mumbled weakly.

"Sorry to use such a vulgar method." Capricorn grunted.

"No, it's fine..." Loke glanced up at the writhing airborne man. "It would be impossible to separate from him otherwise."

"Wh... wh... why can you move, Capricorn?" Zoldeo wheezed, crashing on the stone ground.

"Just before you fused with Leo-sama, Zoldeo-sama..." Capricorn's face darkened. "I receiver Regulus from Leo-sama."

Zoldeo's eyes widened as he recalled Loke's last punch. "Y-you mean he transferred his magic with that?"

Loke gave a victorious smile, pushing himself to his feet.

"You bastard!" Zoldeo shouted, before looking down at his hands. "But, now I'm finally in my original form..."

He paled when his body began to dissipate into light. "M-my body... what is this? Stop... I don't want to disappear! No..."

Capricorn watched as the last traces of Zoldeo vanished. "It happened twenty years ago." He started explaining to Loke. "Layla-sama became fatigued, and retired as a mage. When that happened, the three Spirits she possessed, myself, Aquarius-sama, and Cancer-sama, were passed on to three new users."

"One of them was Zoldeo-sama. He took my key." Capricorn continued. "However, I had made another pact with Layla-sama."

* * *

"_I promise to protect your family for all eternity." Capricorn vowed, kneeling before Layla. "If there comes a time when a child of yours decides to pursue the path of magic..."_

"_Yes." Layla Heartfilia smiled at him softly. "Please give them your strength, Capricorn."_

* * *

"So that's why you belonged to Lucy..." Loke realized.

"At first, Zoldeo-sama agreed to that..." Capricorn sighed. "But he gradually became swallowed up by the darkness."

"So?" Loke looked at him. "What about Lucy? Will you lend her your power, Capricorn?"

"No." Capricorn shook his head, smiling at Loke's confusion. "I cannot give my power to Lucy-sama at this point. For it already belongs to her."

He looked up at the sky wistfully. "I can finally... return to my original master..."

"Loke." He turned to the Lion Spirit. "I understand that my key is the last one Lucy-sama needs to complete the twelve Golden keys. Because of my promise to Layla-sama, I already have a contract with Lucy-sama, but she needs my key in physical form for the Spirit King to acknowledge that."

He focused and materialized his key in his hand, before handing it to Loke. "I'm returning back to the Spirit Realm for a while to recuperate. Go and give this to Lucy-sama as fast as possible, ok?"

He smiled and dissipated when he saw Loke nod in agreement.

"Now then..." Loke stood up and sighed. "Damn Capricorn. I'm all beat up too... still..." He glanced at the key he was holding. "Let's go find Lucy, then."

* * *

"Hey." Cana turned to Gray and Sorano. "How about we split up and search for the Seven Kin?"

"I'm not strong enough to face one of them on my own." Sorano observed. "If we separate, I'm going with one of you."

"I don't think dividing our power is a good idea." Gray frowned.

"I want to eliminate the enemy as quickly as possible, so that we can continue with the exam." Cana explained. "That's why we need to split up. Or are you too scared to go alone, Gray?"

Gray stared at her for a moment. "Fine then. Let's split up for the time being." He agreed.

"I'll go with Cana-chan." Sorano waved after him. "Be careful, Gray-kun."

* * *

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meledy shouted, creating a ring of energy swords over her.

Juvia frowned as Erza braced herself. "Magic blades?"

"Go!" Meledy pointed at the two women, launching the swords at them. Erza ducked under them safely, but Juvia got hit with a few and gasped in pain.

"Juvia!" Erza spun towards her in concern.

"Juvia's water body..." Juvia was in disbelief. "Took damage..."

Erza grit her teeth. "What is this magic?"

"To eliminate the enemy." Meledy stated calmly. "That is my mission."

* * *

"This way!" Natsu shouted, charging through the forest. "I can smell him!"

Happy sighed when Natsu slipped on a leaf and slid down a slope. "It was just a leaf, Natsu..."

Natsu noticed an unconscious Zeref propped up against a tree and recovered instantly. "It's him..."

"Natsu!" Happy warned when the earth under Natsu shook. "The ground!"

Natsu shot back as a huge tree shot up in front of him.

"There was a little sprout there. I just led it to the future with my Arc of Time." Ultear explained, watching him from a tree branch. "Where will your future go, Natsu Dragneel?"

"I can smell it... you're that guy from Galuna Island!" Natsu pointed up at her. "So you're a cross-dresser?"

"This is my true form." Ultear smiled. "I'm the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Ultear Milkovich."

She looked down at him. "Don't tell me you're also after Zeref?"

"Zeref?" Natsu spun to the unconscious boy in shock. "This guy is Zeref?"

"No way!" Happy was aghast. "Zeref lived a long time ago!"

"I'm not going to let you have him." Ultear warned. "He's mine now."

"I don't need him!" Natsu yelled at her. "He hurt my friends! I'm never going to forgive any of you!"

"Oh, really?" Ultear smirked and formed a crystal orb. "Then I need to return what I owe you. This time I'm serious!"

"If only you haven't shown up..." Natsu raged, climbing up the tree she was on. "I could be an S-Class mage right now!"

Ultear lobbed the crystal ball down at him. "Is that your future?"

Natsu grit his teeth and jumped away before the ball could hit him, landing on a different tree branch. He paled in alarm when the single orb separated into over twenty.

"These all represent future possibilities." Ultear told him. "Parallel worlds. I can imagine an infinite number of futures, compress them, and point you towards only one."

She smirked when the orbs shot at Natsu and closed in on him, cutting off any possible escape. "Flash Forward!"

Natsu screamed as the large number of orb bullets crashed into him.

"Natsu!" Happy wailed.

"The fun has just begun." Ultear observed gleefully.

* * *

"Both of them are breathing..." Lisanna gave a relieved sigh, having finished examining Mira and Gajeel. "They're alright..."

"Gajeel barely won..." Levy trembled. "And even Mira lost..."

"It's my fault..." Lisanna shivered. "My..."

"It's no one's fault." A gruff voice announced, causing the two girls to turn quickly.

"They're strong..." A bruised and bleeding Elfman grunted, carrying an unconscious Evergreen. "It hurts to say, but they're too strong. We can't do anything... damn it!"

"As a man, I'm pathetic..." Elfman began to cry. "I couldn't protect Nee-chan, or my partner..."

"We need to unite." Levy announced grimly. "The exam split us apart. It was temporary, but... everyone focused on themselves and ignored their allies. But we can't stay like that now... the enemy is a great one. Therefore we, Fairy Tail, must combine our strengths... and win!"

"Everyone, please..." She sobbed. "Unite your feelings! Please..."

* * *

"Mavis' grave?" Sorano frowned, puzzled.

"Yeah." Cana nodded. "Didn't you say you knew where it was? A lot happened so I only heard a little, but it stuck in my head."

"Right..." Sorano narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Well, first, 'grave' made me think of different things. 'Death', 'sleep', 'dirt', 'rock', 'star', 'end'... none of these have six letters, though."

Cana was surprised at that. "Why does it have to be six letters?"

"The time limit, Cana-chan." Sorano explained. "We have to find it within six hours. It may seem a bit forced, but I found a word that fits both criteria. 'Demise' comes from grave, and has six letters."

Sorano crouched and wrote the word in the dirt. "It's still just a theory, but there are some extra letters in this word. See, the letter 'e' appears twice in it."

"E..." Cana's eyes widened.

"Remember how our first paths were arranged by letters?" Sorano reminded Cana, feeling drowsy for some reason. "There was an 'E' path..."

"Thanks, Sora-chan." Cana sighed, putting a 'Sleep' card away and dragging the white-haired woman off to one side of the road. "And I'm sorry..."

With one last look behind her, Cana fled.

* * *

Kain Hikaru shook his head, clearing his confusion, and charged at Lucy. "Take this!" He shouted, kicking out at her.

"Too slow." Lucy laughed, weaving around his leg and slamming a fist into his chin. The large man blinked as he felt nothing from the blow.

"Your attacks can't hurt me." He gloated. "You're going to die here."

He paled when Lucy glared at him angrily. "G-g-g-g-g-glaring at me like that isn't going to get you anywhere!" He stammered, quickly hiding behind a tree. "I-i-i-i-i Am one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain Hikaru! I'm really strong!"

"That doesn't matter." Lucy snapped. _ He's clearly an idiot... but that large body of his seems resistant to any physical attacks. That means Virgo, Loke, Aries, Taurus, Pisces, and Sagittarius will be of little help. In that case..._

"You miserable scum have dared challenge Fairy Tail." Lucy growled, reaching for a key. "Open, Gate of Scales. Libra!"

A woman with a veil covering her mouth and holding a set of scales in each hand appeared next to Lucy. "Your orders?"

Lucy pointed at Kain. "Root him in place."

"Understood." Libra lifted one set of scales and lowered the other. "Gravity Change: Crushing Pressure!"

Kain howled as he felt himself slam into the ground heavily, unable to move. "W-w-w-w-what did you do?"

"It's simple." Lucy scowled. "You won't be moving an inch anytime soon."

She walked over to him and knelt down in front of his head, pulling his head up by his hair. "You trash think you can just come over here and ruin the holy ground of _my _guild? On top of that, you think I will actually give you a fair fight or wait for you to prepare whatever magic you use? Let me say this in terms so simple even you will understand." Her eyes narrowed into furious slits. "_You're going to die here."_

With that, she stood up and took a few steps away, waving a finger with a violet glow.

"T-t-t-t-that's Master Hades' magic!" Kain paled as violet light engulfed him completely.

"What the..." Lucy's eyes widened when the light faded and revealed Kain whimpering, but unharmed.

"Physical attacks don't work... his body is resistant to magic..." She scowled. "What the hell could work on this guy?"

Her eyes shot wide as a crazy idea occurred to her. "Libra." She snapped her fingers. "Release him and go back. You shouldn't see what I do next."

"Understood." The woman lifted her scales, letting Kain stand up, and nodded. "Good luck, Lucy-sama."

Lucy smirked when one of her keys shone briefly, distracting her. "So Loke won, huh? And he's headed my way with the last Golden key... excellent news."

She turned back to Kain. "Now, what to do with this guy?"

"P-please wait a second..." Kain requested, scratching his hair from when she pulled on it. "I just got really itchy right here..."

"Your own hair?" Lucy asked, momentarily puzzled.

"All right!" Kain scowled as something occurred to him. "Are we gonna do this? I'll show you the powers of my magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi!" (AN: That's a form of Japanese curse based on nailing a straw doll to the sacred tree of a shrine and sticking five nails in it during the hour of the cow ~ 1 A.M to 3 A.M.)

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Lucy asked him as violet energy surrounded her body and began to fluctuate around her wildly. "I have no intention on letting you fight back. This will be pure slaughter."

Kain paled when her eyes turned from brown to an eerie red and she smirked at him crazily. "Hiya!" She called. "Are you the one I get to play with? Please say yes..." She giggled. "I wanna have some fun!"

He blinked when she vanished and reappeared behind him. "Ooh, what's this?" She laughed, playing with a small humanoid doll she snatched off him. "It has the symbol for 'curse' on it... I'm gonna name you Mr Cursey!"

"That's the same name I gave it!" Kain exclaimed, excited.

"Really?" Lucy's reddish eyes lit up. "Hey, is it part of your magic? How does it work? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Let me see that." Kain reached out and she handed him the doll. "If I put someone's hair on it, I'll be able to control that person. It's my super-powerful deadly curse magic!"

"Whoopee!" Lucy leaned over the doll, her eyes shining with excitement. "Can I see how it works? Pretty please?"

Kain smiled, happy to meet a fellow doll enthusiast. "H-h-h-here, I'll demonstrate." He pulled out a hair and stuck it in the dolls' head. "Go ahead and try it."

"Woohoo!" Lucy laughed giddily, taking the doll and examining it. "Hey, Mr Hikaru, does this work on any hair?"

"Yes." Kain nodded. "Any hair will do."

"And is this magic somehow bound specifically to you, or can anyone use it if they have the doll?"

Kain frowned in though. "I t-t-t-t-think anyone can use it..." He observed. "As long as they have the doll..."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes turned redder as she grabbed the doll's arm and tore it off. Kain screamed in agony as his arm detached itself and blood sprayed from the stump.

"What's wrong, Mr Hikaru?" Lucy giggled sadistically. "I thought you wanted to let me test your magic out. Say, what will happen if I... oh hey, I know!"

Kain howled in pain and fear when she took out a key and used its' sharp edge to tear the doll open in several places.

"Open, Gate of the..." Lucy gave a pout. "Who should I use? Hey, how about you, Cancer?" She waved the key in question. "Open, Gate of the Great Crab!"

"You're in this state... ebi." The Spirit sighed. "Do try to calm down soon... ebi."

"Sure thing!" Lucy chirped. "Hey, let me borrow your scissors."

Cancer frowned and handed her one of his pairs of scissors. "Here... ebi. Don't break them."

The crab Spirit turned away resolutely, knowing what was about to happen and refusing to watch.

"Your blood is so pretty, Mr Hikaru." Lucy grinned maniacally, examining the red liquid pooling around Kain as he thrashed in agony. "I wanna see more! Can I? Can I?"

She took his pained groan as a 'yes'. "Yay!" She cheered. "Mr Hikaru is _so_ much fun!"

Despite himself, Cancer glanced back and paled when he saw Lucy cut off the part of the doll's head that was under the stitched mouth. Kain fell silent as his lower jaw, tongue, and chin sliced themselves off, leaving him unable to speak or shout anymore.

"You're not pretty anymore, Mr Hikaru." Lucy teared up as she noticed his maimed state. "I thought you were having fun! What happened?"

"Gbhgghbhbhbgghh..." Kain gurgled, feeling lightheaded from blood loss.

"This is boring..." Lucy eyed the doll, her jubilation fading. Cancer gave a strangled gasp when she calmly cut the doll in half, ending Kain's life.

Lucy dropped the two pieces and examined them, poking at the fluff sticking out. "I broke your doll, Mr Hikaru!" She wailed suddenly. "I'm sorry! What do I do now?"

She turned to Kain and noticed the torn mutilated mess she turned him into. "Mr Hikaru?"

Nothing.

"I see..." Lucy turned her teary eyes to the doll pieces and sketched two circles in the air, before drawing a line between them. Violet energy engulfed the doll and when it dissipated, the toy was completely gone. Cancer was pale, having seen Hikaru's body crumble to ash and disappear as the doll did the same.

"Lucy?" He approached the girl cautiously. "Can I have my scissors back now... ebi?"

His eyes widened when she snapped her head towards him, something behind those red eyes recognizing him and causing them to revert to brown.

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned, back in control of herself. "Cancer... I summoned you in that state? To think I was coherent enough to do that..." She looked around the devastated clearing and paled at the sight of the bloody smears. "I took it pretty far, didn't I?"

Cancer nodded wordlessly.

"Right..." Lucy shook her head, handing him his scissors back. "I'm afraid to ask what happened... you can go back, Cancer. If you must tell someone what you saw, only tell Aquarius... I might need help after all this is over."

* * *

"Ugh..." A sleepy Sorano clutched her head as she stumbled into a clearing. "What happened..."

"Sorano!" Natsu exclaimed, getting her attention. She looked around with wide eyes and only just noticed that she walked into an impending fight.

"Another one..." Ultear scowled. "Are you planning to fight me as well?"

"I'm going to take her out myself." Natsu told Sorano. "Besides, you look tired. Leave this one to me."

"I don't have time to waste on you." Ultear told him. "I have to take Zeref to Master Hades."

Sorano frowned in confusion. "Zeref? Back in Edolas, Zeref was the Chairman of the Magic Council before it got disbanded by the King... going by the logic that people are different here, and that Grimoire Heart is searching for him..."

She eyed Ultear suspiciously. "Is this world's Zeref a dark mage, by any chance?"

"If they were searching for a dark mage and found him, this is bad." Sorano paled. "Natsu-kun! Stop her!"

"I can't play with you anymore." Ultear hurled a barrage of crystal orbs at Natsu and Sorano. "Bye now!"

About a minute after she fled, Lucy came running from another direction. "You guys!" She exclaimed when she saw them. "Are you all right?"

"That woman from Grimoire Heart went away." Natsu pointed after Ultear... or more precisely, in a completely different direction. "She said she was the leader of the Seven Kin."

"Got it." Lucy nodded. "Thanks."

Sorano sweatdropped as she watched Lucy run into the forest. "Natsu-kun... you do know you pointed her in the totally wrong direction, right?"

"I did?" Natsu blinked. "Eh, she'll be fine. Besides..." He gave a maniacal grin. "I want to fight that Ultear woman myself!"

* * *

AN: I think the Lucy vs Kain scene makes this story's rating rise to 'M'... that came out much more disturbing than I planned.

NOTE: The Tenrou Island Arc will be split into four parts:

That Time of Year (done) – Beginning of the Exam and Grimoire Heart's invasion.

Unleashed Madness (done) – The first fights: Zancrow, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, Azuma vs Mira.

War on Tenrou Island – The remaining fights: Meledy, Ultear, Rustyrose, Azuma vs Erza, Bluenote.

Zeref and the Black Dragon – The fight against Hades and Acnologia's attack.

NOTE #2: Sorano's animation magic gives her a limited degree of control over pretty much anything. Being a general multipurpose type of magic, water spells belonging to it will be weaker than those of Aquarius or Juvia, who specialize in that element. Same goes for fire and Natsu, air and Wendy, ice and Gray etc. Currently, Sorano knows the basics of making water and earth move as she wishes, and is also able to interfere with other animation spells and low-level attacks.

Her current spells:

Whims of the Sea Element – creates a huge wave that pushes everything in its' path away in the direction Sorano directs it.

Sinking Ground – causes ground in a certain area to turn into quicksand, quickly burying anything on top of it.

Earthen Revolt – launches a hail of stone bullets/spikes from the ground into the air.

Magic Subjugation – causes any animated objects that are touched by Sorano's magic to fall under her control.

Others may be listed here if I come up with something else... this list will most likely be longer in the last chapter of the arc.

Next time: War on Tenrou Island. Since I have quite a long break thanks to Easter holidays, I might finish the Exam Arc before college resumes. If I push it, I"ll have both chapters out in the next week! If I don't push it, it'll be just one update. Look forward to it either way!

Thanks for reading!


	29. War on Tenrou Island

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Considering there probably won't be any more scenes as disturbing as in the last chapter, I'll keep this story's rating as 'T'.

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

Natsu turned to where Zeref was resting and frowned. "He's not there..."

"Was Zeref here?" Sorano frowned. "That woman must have taken him away already."

"What the..." Natsu sniffed the air, confused. "Something's getting in the way of her smell."

"I've got to look for Cana-chan, too." Sorano told him. "But that can wait. I'm worried about her, but we have to track Zeref down first. As we heard, they're planning to use Zeref for something."

"We have to settle this." Natsu scowled. "They laid a finger on the old man. You think I'm gonna let them leave the island now?"

"Leave the island..." Sorano's eyes widened. "That's it! Those guys must have a ship somewhere around here! That Ultear woman said she was taking Zeref to her master!"

"There's a good chance their ship is anchored somewhere close by!" She told Natsu, excited. "She must have taken Zeref there! Happy-kun, look for their ship from the sky!"

Happy looked at her with wide eyes. "It would seem that I'm all out of magic power."

Sorano sighed.

"We should go back to the old man's and Wendy's place." Natsu suggested. "We'll have Lily take care of Charle."

* * *

"The grave of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis should be around here." Cana muttered, looking around route E. "I got here first... looks like I pass. I'll become an S-Class mage!"

_In order to meet that person... in order to tell that person..._ Cana grit her teeth._ I've become an S-Class..._

Her eyes widened when a bright glow spread from a side tunnel. "Light?"

* * *

"Damn..." Gray frowned, wandering through the woods. "Cana sure has a bad sense of humor. And I'm out of booze..."

Something suddenly occurred to him. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her drink since she got to Tenrou Island. Maybe she's sober?"

He scowled and hid behind a tree when he heard footsteps. _Someone's presence?_

"Very soon, you'll be able to return as the true king." Ultear told the unconscious man on her shoulder. "Zeref..."

_Did she say Zeref?_ Gray grit his teeth. _That man she's carrying?_

His eyes widened when he got a good look at her. _Ur?_

"No... it's Grimoire Heart." He clenched his fists. "An enemy..."

_She resembles my teacher, Ur... _Gray began to follow Ultear quietly. _Who the heck is that?_

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Hades laughed. "This is fantastic!"

"You're in quite the good mood, old man." A shadowy man smirked.

"They've already taken care of three of the Seven Kin." Hades smirked. "Makarov's kids are quite something."

The man stood up. "When's my turn?"

"This isn't the type of battle you need to take part in..." Hades admonished him. "Bluenote."

"I want to play a little." Bluenote put his hand down on a table. "It's not good to let the body get lazy."

The entire ship shook, before plunging completely underwater.

Hades frowned. "Was that necessary?"

"What?" Bluenote withdrew his hand. "If we keep the ship submerged, they won't be able to find it, right?"

"We're going to gather Makarov's kids together." Hades smirked. "They won't ever know they're in the mouth of the devil."

"If we don't offer up food to their mouths, they won't bite." Bluenote observed. "If it were me, I'd go on a feeding frenzy."

"You stay here." Hades ordered him. "If you were to go, that noisy battlefield would fall silent."

"Damn." Bluenote slumped back in his seat. "There's only four of those brats left. Barely half. After one more goes down, I'm heading out."

He spun in his chair and smiled. "Looks like I'm going to fly today."

* * *

"Did you say Bluenote Stinger?" Doranbolt shouted in disbelief.

"He was a Gora commander in the Gabria war. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon regiment by himself." Lahar explained. "Not even a weed remains in the roads he's walked... that's the level of magic user he is."

"If he's that fearsome... and he's with Grimoire Heart..." Doranbolt paled. "It's not just us that can't compete with him. It's all of Fairy Tail too..."

"We'd better get in touch with the HQ." Lahar prepared to use the communication lacryma. "We won't be able to predict what happens next."

Doranbolt reached out and stopped Lahar. "Give me some time." He requested, grabbing the communication lacryma and vanishing with it.

"What are you planning?" Lahar grit his teeth. "Doranbolt..."

* * *

"Wendy!"

Wendy turned to the approaching group and smiled. "Natsu-san! And Sorano-san too!"

Sorano glanced at Makarov. "How's Makarov-kun doing?"

"He still hasn't said anything." Charle sighed.

Their eyes widened when Doranbolt appeared suddenly next to them with the large lacryma.

"You..." Lily growled.

Natsu glared at him. "Where'd you go, you bastard?"

"This man is Mest-kun of the Council." Sorano crossed her arms.

"My real name is Doranbolt." He told them. "No need to worry, I've come to help you guys out."

"Eh?"

"With my magic, Fairy Tail members will be able to leave the island." Doranbolt explained. "All we have to do is find everybody."

"I refuse." Natsu grunted.

Charle scowled. "Why do we have to accept help from the Council? Our guild takes care of its' own problems."

"That's not the point!" Doranbolt protested. "If the HQ gets wind of the situation here, they're going to attack the island!"

Happy panicked. "Are they going to fire Etherion again?"

"Then we'll settle things before that happens." Natsu announced.

"Makarov's been beaten too!" Doranbolt shouted. "There are terrifying people in Grimoire Heart! There's no way you can win!"

"So what?" Natsu grit his teeth. "Does that mean you should blow the island up?"

"This island is the sacred ground of our guild. Our first master's grave is here too..." Wendy muttered. "If they attack it..."

"I don't believe this!" Sorano exclaimed. "If they attack it, this will be a disaster!"

"We came here to protect our guild." Happy added.

"Are you planning on fighting against them?" Doranbolt screamed at Natsu. "You're just some mage guild!"

"Listen up. I don't care if it's Grimoire Heart or the Council." Natsu got in Doranbolt's face. "Anyone who lays a finger on the guild is an enemy. And I'll destroy them all."

Doranbolt paled.

Wendy looked up at rapidly approaching rain clouds. "This air... it's like the sky itself is going to come down."

* * *

"Lucy!" Loke shouted, running up to the woman.

Lucy turned to the Spirit and smiled. "I heard you retrieved Capricorn's key. Well done."

"Thanks..." Loke gasped for air, holding it out. "Here you go."

He paled when Lucy took it and time stopped.

"We meet again, young one." The Spirit King boomed, appearing before them. "And my old friend too... I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Lucy waved at the huge Spirit. "What's up?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." The Spirit King began. "You now have all 12 of the Golden Keys in your possession. As I told you before, this is a rare event. And to think you have all the Silver keys too... tell me, what happened to the one called Angel?"

"Are you aware of the world called Edolas?" Lucy asked, then continued as she saw him nod. "Angel turned out to be from that world. She stayed behind when we went there on a rescue mission of sorts."

"I see..." The Spirit King eyed Lucy thoughtfully. "Yes... I think you're worthy of the special magic that is granted to those who have all Golden keys."

Lucy blinked. "Special magic?"

"Those who have all of the Golden keys are considered in the Spirit World to be the rulers of the stars." The Spirit King explained. "As such, there is a certain spell that has traditionally been taught to those few."

With extreme care, the Spirit King lay a hand on Lucy's head and focused. Lucy gasped when she felt information being forcibly pushed into her mind.

"It is done." The King stated after about a minute. "It is a shame, but I cannot give you the reward for collecting all Silver keys."

Lucy blinked again. "What is it and why can't you give it to me?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

The Spirit King sighed. "For gathering all the Silver keys, one would normally be given the only key to the Gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. However, that Spirit has found a summoner for the first time in centuries, and I cannot interfere with the contract it has."

"That's Yukino's key..." Lucy remembered. "It's fine. Even if you could interfere, I wouldn't want it from her. I owe her enough as it is..."

"It is a shame, though." The Spirit King observed. "Were you to collect all Silver keys, all Golden keys, and Ophiuchus, you would be given my key. That has never happened before, and to be honest, I was kind of hoping it would finally come to be... no matter. I wish you luck, Lucy Heartfilia, ruler of the stars."

Lucy smirked as she watched him vanish. "Urano Metria... definitely sounds like a useful spell."

* * *

Juvia screamed as she collapsed in a puddle.

"Juvia!" Erza called out, watching her friend fall. "Hang in there!"

"You'll be 13th place." Meledy observed, then turned her gaze from Juvia to Erza. "Erza Scarlet... you'll be 4th place."

Erza scowled and requipped into the Heaven's Wheel armor. "What are you ranking?"

"It's the order I've decided to kill you in." Meledy stated calmly, forming a ring of light swords around her and hurling them at Erza.

"Ridiculous." The redhead snapped, blocking the flurry of attacks.

"This is important." Meledy countered, directing the deflected attacks at an immobile Juvia, who screamed in pain.

"Why are you after Juvia?" Erza demanded angrily.

"13th place is just trash." Meledy explained. "I'll take care of it quickly."

Erza scowled as the rain woman was knocked further away. "Hang on, Juvia!"

"Third place is Gildarts." Meledy declared, grabbing one of her light swords and swinging it at Erza. "But he's not on this island anymore."

"Second place is Makarov." She continued. "But I think Master Hades beat me to it."

"Master Makarov is in second place?" Erza frowned. "Who's first place then? Lucy?"

"Lucy-nee is not on the list." Meledy explained, shocking Erza. "First place is someone else, someone I've ranked far ahead of your ex-master."

"First place is Gray." She scowled angrily. "Gray Fullbuster."

"What?" Erza blinked, confused. "Our Master is not on your list... instead, Gray's in first place? Why Gray?"

"The man who killed Ultear's mother..." Meledy shook in fury. "The man who hurt Ultear... the man who hurt my Ultear..."

"I'll never forgive him!" She screamed, creating a new ring of swords. "I'm going to tear him apart!"

Erza looked around at the mass of swords surrounding her and paled. Meledy's eyes widened when water churned around Erza and knocked all of the projectiles away.

"Can't forgive?" A female voice rasped. "That's Juvia's line..."

"Whose life..." Juvia glared at Meledy sinisterly. "Did you say you were after?"

"H-hey now..." Erza stammered, taking a step away from Juvia. "Calm down..."

"What's with her..." Meledy frowned in confusion. "She's only the 13th..."

"Calm down, Juvia!" Erza begged.

"Calm down?" Juvia repeated. "This woman is after Gray-sama... for her own irrational needs..."

"Um..." Erza hesitated. "Well, er..."

"How could Juvia possibly calm down?" Juvia staggered forward, slipping into a fighting stance. "There's no way Juvia will forgive that woman!"

Meledy's eyes widened and she screamed as water surged at her and sent her crashing back.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted, blasting Meledy with more water and knocking her into the air.

_Juvia... _Erza was pale. _She's like a completely different person than the one I fought during the exam..._

_She's getting her strength from her strong feelings towards a loved one... _Erza realized watching Juvia pummel Meledy relentlessly. _That is Juvia's true power!_

"Erza-san." Juvia scowled. "Please leave this to Juvia. You need to hurry and find Wendy... and Gray-sama, too."

"Understood." Erza nodded and dispelled her armor, turning and running off. "I'm gonna leave it to you, then."

Meledy glared after Erza's departing form. "Target '4' will not escape!"

Two waves from opposing directions crashed together with her in the middle. "Damn!" Meledy snapped, turning to Juvia. "Maguilty Ray!"

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted, sending out water blades and canceling out the attack.

* * *

"It's starting to rain..." Ultear looked up and sighed.

Behind a tree, Gray frowned. _Where are they going? Perhaps regrouping... going to where their master is..._

* * *

"Tears allowed me to forget my desires." Rustyrose mused, catching some raindrops. "Wicked eyes remain wicked even in the dark..."

"Is that some song, Rusty?" Azuma asked, sitting on a rock above him and watching him calmly.

"No..." Rustyrose muttered. "Just cries of the heart..."

He looked up at the other man. "Azuma, you seem rather beat up and worn out..."

"Hmph." Azuma grunted. "Just proof of battling with strong people."

"Strong people?" Rustyrose smiled mockingly. "Well, that's no good, because there's none of that in the guild. My heart doesn't even begin to tremble..."

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Azuma cautioned him. "Fairy Tail... their weapons lie not in their magical power, but in their incredible faith which they can transform and wield like blades..."

"Faith... like blades?" Rustyrose mused. "Sounds like our Meledy..."

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Maiden." Lucy held up three keys. "Gate of the Clock, Gate of the Twins. Virgo, Horologium, Gemini!"

She smirked darkly as the three Spirits materialized. "Listen up, you guys. I have jobs for you."

She turned to Horologium first. "Horologium, you are to assist with rescuing everybody. If you find someone losing badly against an opponent, you are to hide that person inside yourself and take them to the assigned meeting spot. If that place is compromised, find someone who won their fight and stick with them."

The clock saluted. "Got it."

"Gemini." Lucy turned to the twin Spirits, which had transformed into her. "You're on fighting duty. If you find an enemy, kill them. Not capture, not knock out, not throw off the island, _kill them_."

"Alright." Gemini-Lucy nodded.

"Virgo." Lucy turned to the third Spirit. "I'm assigning you both roles. I trust you can handle them."

"Of course." The maid bowed. "Will I be punished?"

"Only if you fail." Lucy agreed. "But not if you fail on purpose. So don't bother trying."

"Dammit." Virgo cursed quietly.

"Now go, you three." Lucy commanded. "I want everyone from the guild safe, and every intruder disposed off! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The Spirits chorused, before dispersing.

"Phew..." Lucy sighed and leaned against a tree heavily. "I have little magic power left now... I'll only be able to summon two more Spirits if I have to, then I'll be drained..."

She looked up at the rain. "Hopefully I'll run into opponents who won't need much to defeat."

* * *

"It's mysterious, isn't it..." Meledy glared at Juvia, who glared back. "That over one person, Gray... one person can hate him, and another could love him... even with just one person, there can be different ways to see him and to feel about him."

"It's a mark of being an individual." Juvia observed. "It's what it means to be human."

"I've got good luck, to have killing Gray as my objective..." Meledy mused. "And to meet someone who has such strong feelings for him."

Juvia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your feelings about Gray will be... 'I will kill him'." Meledy reached out towards the rain woman. "Juvia... I'm going to show you a touch of heaven and boundless despair."

Juvia stiffened.

"Well then, let's see what feelings arise when you see the form of your beloved." Meledy announced.

Juvia's eyes widened. _Gray... sama?_

"This is it." Meledy declared. "Sensory Link!"

Juvia screamed as light engulfed her and something shot out from her wrist, arcing over the forest.

* * *

"What?" Gray howled in pain. "What is this?"

He looked in shock and confusion at a tattoo-like bracelet that formed on his wrist.

* * *

Juvia held up her hand weakly and examined the tattoo that formed on it in confusion.

"Lost Magic..." Meledy intoned. "Maguilty Sense."

The water user frowned. "What did you do?"

"I have made Juvia and Gray's senses as one." Meledy explained. "If the targets of this magic don't have strong feelings, they won't connect."

"J-Juvia... and Gray-sama..." Juvia turned a deep red. "Are one?"

"Yeah..." Meledy grunted. "Their senses."

* * *

Elsewhere, Gray clutched at his face. "Now what's happening?" He demanded. "My face suddenly got all flushed!"

* * *

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Meledy asked. "To have both of your senses completely shared..."

"It's like heaven..." Juvia was ecstatic. "Juvia could die happy!"

"Yes, but..." Meledy waved her arm and sliced Juvia with a light blade. "This magic will share your pain as well!"

* * *

Gray screamed in pain as his arm felt like something cut it. Frowning, Ultear looked around in confusion at the source of the scream.

* * *

"All the damage you take will be felt by Gray." Meledy finished.

"How dare you..." Juvia growled. "You're trying to hurt Gray-sama..."

Meledy screamed in pain when Juvia shot past her with a Water Slicer and hacked away at her chest.

_Impossible..._ The pink-haired girl coughed. _Her magic power is still growing? Could her feelings turning into power... really make her this strong?_

She scowled as she regained her footing. _Then I'll show you the power of feelings too! _She declared mentally, pressing two fingers to her other wrist. "Three-spread Sensory Link!"

A bracelet identical to Gray and Juvia's formed on her hand. Juvia growled as she surged at Meledy again and knocked her into a rocky wall.

The water user screamed in pain when her bracelet lit up and pain assaulted her. _W-why... did it get Juvia too..._

* * *

Gray grit his teeth and clutched at his side, where he felt something break. _What the hack is happening?_

* * *

"For the sake of Ultear..." Meledy rasped, picking herself up. "I put my life on the line... I've attached myself to your connection..."

Juvia's eyes widened.

"As of now, the three of us... You, me, and Gray... our senses are connected. "Meledy told Juvia. "Now it doesn't matter which one of us dies. Gray will die too..."

"This is a dead end of despair..." She announced. "An end to Gray's life."

"That can't be..." Juvia's eyes widened. "That also means that no matter what, you will..."

"That's right." Meledy nodded. "That is my conviction. It's the end... for the three of us, there is only death."

* * *

_What the heck is this pain? _Gray groaned, leaning against a tree. _And my feet are cold? It's like someone else's feelings are flowing into me..._

He glared at the tattoo bracelet on his wrist. _Is it because of this? When the heck did I get this?_

_Dammit... _ He looked out after Ultear, who apparently decided to ignore the noise he made earlier. _At __this rate, I'm gonna lose sight of them!_

* * *

"A weight on Juvia's back..." Juvia muttered. "That must be what Gray-sama is feeling..."

"My back is leaning up against something." Meledy observed, forming two swords in the air. "Now that Gray and I are connected... there's no longer any need to fight with anyone." She crossed the two swords under her chin. "I can just kill myself."

"Stop it!" Juvia shouted, lunging towards Meledy in fear.

"I do not fear death." Meledy grit her teeth.

Juvia frowned, noticing that she was going to make it in time. _Gray-sama, forgive me..._ She thought, using a Water Slicer to cut her leg open.

Meledy gasped and fell to one knee in pain, letting her words cut through thin air and vanish.

"Your own leg..." She grunted. "Even though the Maguilty Sense shares the feeling of pain, it doesn't share the physical wound. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

"I should warn you, though." Meledy eyed Juvia sternly. "This magic has a special trait. It's able to share death. Everyone under the effects of this magic has their lives linked together."

"How do you expect to fight against me now?" She demanded. "The only thing left for the three of us is to die!"

"There's one other option." Juvia countered angrily. "The three of us can live!"

Meledy's eyes widened in shock.

"Although we may defeat our enemies..." Juvia began to cry. "Juvia of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"

"How incredibly childish!" Meledy shrieked, shooting up and forming a guillotine blade over herself. "I'm going to kill Gray for the sake of Ultear!"

"As if I'd let you!" Juvia staggered towards her. "Before that happens, I'm going to render you incapable of fighting!"

* * *

_The town was in ruins. Smoke was rising from destroyed buildings and there was not a soul around. Amidst all of the carnage, a small pink-haired child was wailing in fear and shock._

"_Everything's fine now." A younger Ultear soothed the small girl, patting her head. "Won't you stop crying?"_

_Zancrow scowled. "What's up with this brat?"_

"_C'mon." Kain Hikaru muttered, holding an ice cream. "Stop those tears."_

"_She'll be fine." She smiled at the terrified child softly. "Let me get a look at your face, sweetie."_

"_What the heck is up with you?" Zancrow demanded. "Acquiring the key to awakening Zeref required an extermination of a peaceful land's people!"_

"_She reminds me of myself from a long time ago." Ultear observed sadly. "It's ok... this child has a strong flow of magic."_

_Kain and Zancrow exchanged confused looks._

* * *

_A grown Meledy turned to Ultear. "Why do you always seem so sad, Ur?"_

"_I though I told you not to call me 'Ur'." Ultear chastised her. "Ur was my mother. It's my dead mother's name."_

"_Dead?" Meledy repeated. _

"_Someday I'll tell you the story." Ultear promised, looking out at the sky._

_Meledy smiled and hugged her. "Ultear, you're my mother." She decided._

"_I don't need a big kid like you." Ultear teased, causing Meledy to give a wide happy grin._

* * *

Meledy's eyes shot wide when Juvia hugged her tightly. _Eh?_

_What is this?_ She wondered as Juvia shook with sobs. _Why... why are you crying?_

"Even you can smile!" Juvia shouted, pulling away from her. "Even you have someone important to you!"

Meledy was shocked. _Could it be... my magic crossed beyond feeling... and is even sharing emotion?_

"Live..." Juvia muttered tearfully. "You live too. Juvia... Juvia lives for the ones she loves! You have to, too! If you have a loved one in your life, you have to keep on living!"

_Love... live... _Meledy began to tremble. _If any more of this woman's emotions transfer..._

Meledy started crying and grit her teeth helplessly. _Tears of love and life... these emotions..._

She sighed and fell to her knees, before slumping back into a puddle, causing the link bracelets to fade. "I can't fight with you..."

"Juvia won't try to run away..." The water user collapsed as well. "Or hide Gray-sama..."

* * *

_Those seemingly shared emotions vanished... the symbols on my arm too..._Gray rubbed his teary eyes and frowned. _Tears? Just what happened?_

His eyes widened when he sensed Ultear standing directly behind him. _Crap!_

"Were you following me?" Ultear smiled, seeing him scoot away from her.

"You are..." Gray started.

"You surely must have noticed by now." Ultear observed. "I am your teacher Ur's daughter, Ultear."

_She is..._ Gray paled in shock. _Ur's daughter? She's been secretly involved with Jellal's group and with the Council, and is a member of Grimoire Heart..._

_I see... _ He gave a mirthless chuckle and looked away. _ Surely she will have some sort of grudge against me..._

"Gray..." Ultear gave a tearful smile, stunning him. "I've wanted to meet you for so long... please don't worry. After all, I am your ally."

* * *

Sorano peered out of the cave they were hiding in. "It doesn't look like the rain will stop anytime soon."

Wendy sighed. "I wonder if Charle and Lily are ok..."

"Hey..." Natsu's eyes widened as he noticed Charle flying over to them. "Charle! What's up with Lily?"

"He stopped at our camp on the way." Charle explained. "He said Mira and Gajeel were in critical condition there. Grimoire Heart's ship is still off the east shore."

"They're alive!" Happy cheered.

"Our camp..." Natsu muttered.

"Hey, why don't we stop by for a bit?" Sorano suggested. "Cana might be there, too."

"That's right!" Wendy nodded. "I think it's a good idea to meet up with everyone!"

"There's no way..." Doranbolt muttered to himself.

Natsu turned to him. "Stop the Council for us."

The man looked away sadly.

"We'll manage to take care of Grimoire Heart and Zeref." Sorano reassured him. "So please do something to stop the attack on the island!"

Doranbolt shook his head. "There's no way it can be done."

"All right then." Natsu grunted, picking Makarov up and securing the man on his back. "Just buy us some time then. I'm counting on you."

"I'm not talking about that!" Doranbolt shouted, shooting up. "I'm talking about you! How do you expect to handle this insane situation we're stuck in?"

"With all our might." Natsu shot back, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "That's all."

* * *

"An ally?"

"That's right." Ultear nodded.

Gray grit his teeth. "I'm..."

"You don't have to say anything." Ultear soothed him. "I already know. Ur's death wasn't your fault... it was simply a mother protecting her kids... in the end, it was pride."

Gray looked away. "Don't lie. To be honest, I don't care what you think of me... but don't say that what you're doing is Ur's pride."

He glanced at the unconscious man she was carrying and scowled. "Ur lost her life because of Deliora!" He shouted. "And you want the person who created it! You want Zeref! You're using him to try and create a meaningless world!"

Ultear sighed. "You're wrong, Gray."

"About what?"

"Everything I did..." Ultear looked down. "Was Ur's will."

* * *

"Wendy!" Erza yelled out. "Where are you?"

"Erza Scarlet, I presume." A voice greeted her, interrupting her search.

The redhead spun around, scanning the area wildly. "Who's there?"

"We meet at last." Azuma observed, emerging from a tree above her. "The true warrior, Titania."

"By the way..." He scowled. "I took care of that little girl."

Erza narrowed her eyes furiously. "What did you say?"

* * *

"Incredible." Hades remarked. "Even Meledy was defeated. I hadn't anticipated that half of the Seven Kin would be wiped out..."

"Bluenote." He glanced to one side and sighed when he found the man's chair empty. "Ah well, perhaps I was too late..."

"I apologize, Makarov." He told the air. "I hadn't intended on using him ever again. It's over."

Elsewhere, a man with a long ponytail and 'Blue' written on his coat was walking through a forest, looking around for signs of life.

* * *

"Natsu and all the others are coming here?" Lisanna asked overjoyed.

"Sora-chan and Wendy are with him, right?" Levy asked, thinking of her fellow bookworm.

"Yup." Pantherlily smirked. "If everything goes according to plan, Charle should lead them here.

"That a relief." Lisanna sighed. "We're have many wounded here. If an enemy were to attack us, it would be a disaster."

"He should be bringing a wounded Makarov with him, too." Lily added.

"I can't believe it." Levy muttered. "Even Makarov was beaten..."

"Levy..."

"I know, I know..." Levy frowned. "We can't give up, no matter what. If we combine all our power and work together, then surely..."

"It's important to know when to give up, too." A new voice observed. "In this world, no matter what you do, there are just some things that will always be stronger than you."

Rustyrose smirked. "The broken pieces of my heart tremble. And now... I'll eat up every last one of you... until not a single fairy remains..."

_This is bad... _ Lily grit his teeth. _Can I maintain combat mode right now?_

_Levy, Lily, and me... _ Lisanna paled. _Our magic power is almost exhausted right now. Please hurry... Natsu!_

* * *

"I hope Doranbolt-san is okay." Wendy told Charle.

"Don't waste your time worrying about that guy." The female Exceed scowled.

"I'm worried about Cana-chan, too." Sorano sighed. "What if she got lost somewhere?"

"Hopefully she managed to make it back to camp." Happy mused.

"Hmm?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Someone's there!"

Sorano paled. "Wha..."

"This magic energy..." Wendy was wide-eyed.

Charle trembled in shock. "Why does the rain not reach him?"

"It's like a thick aura around his body..." Happy grit his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu shouted at the cloaked figure approaching them.

"I wonder if you can fly..." The man muttered. "Nope... still can't fly..."

He raised a hand and swung it downwards. "Fall." He commanded simply.

Natsu and the others gasped when an immense pressure made them crash to the rocky ground harshly.

"Ugh..." Charle moaned. "I can't move..."

"Gravity?" Happy realized.

Sorano screamed as her body was pushed deeper into the ground. Under the attacker's calm gaze, the earth around them fractured and crumbled, creating a crater with them in the middle.

* * *

Levy looked around in fear. "What is this? Such incredible magic power..."

"There's still a more powerful monster out there?" Lily paled, having shifted into his battle form.

"Looks like something obnoxious just got let loose." Rustyrose observed calmly. "Is he trying to interrupt my meal?"

* * *

Erza paled. "This is..."

"So he's out..." Azuma grunted. "Bluenote... this war is over. No life will be left on this island."

* * *

"I'm not interested in Fairy Tail, and I couldn't care less about Zeref." Bluenote informed the struggling group. "But there's one single thing I do want, and it's here."

"Where is the grave?" He demanded. "Where is the first Fairy Tail master Mavis Vermilion's grave?"

* * *

_Mavis' grave is just ahead. _Cana trudged through a rocky tunnel towards a source of light. _Finally, I'll be an S-Class. I'll finally get to meet my father._

Her eyes widened when she reached a wide cavern with a shining stone monument in the center. "What's going on? The grave... is glowing..."

She approached the carved pillars cautiously. "What is this light?"

She glanced at a circular hole carved out between the two main pillars of the grave, where an orb of light was shining brightly. Swallowing, she reached out towards it.

The light flared and she screamed as it zapped her arm, pushing her back.

"One of the three great fairy magics, Fairy Glitter..." She read the runes that appeared around the light. "Is sealed inside..."

* * *

"Fairy Glitter..." Bluenote started. "It's often mentioned alongside Fairy Law. It's one of the three great magics of your guild, isn't it?"

Natsu growled, standing up. "What are you talking about?"

A burst of pressure knocked him back to the ground.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy panicked.

"That radiance is a deadly light that rejects the presence of any foes." Bluenote explained.

"I don't know anything about-" Happy was suddenly pushed deeper into the rock. "Guah!"

"I want that magic." Bluenote finished calmly.

"You bastard!" Natsu surged towards the man.

"That magic appears to be sealed in Mavis' grave." Bluenote observed. "You will tell me where it is." He blasted the approaching fire user across the crater and frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

His eyes suddenly landed on Makarov's prone form. "Oh? Is that Makarov? Perhaps I should just ask him."

"Go ahead and try laying a finger on the old man!" Natsu yelled, still pressed against a rock. "Just see what happens!"

_What should we do... _ Sorano thought furiously. _Somebody... help..._

* * *

"What I want isn't magic!" Cana shouted at the gravestone. "What about the test? Master Makarov, where are you?"

"I finally made it all the way here..." She grit her teeth, looking around helplessly. "I thought I would finally become an S-Class... those last twelve years of my life were to culminate in this test!"

_After my mother died, her will stated that I was to live with my dad... _ Cana recalled her past. _Searching for my father eventually led me to Fairy Tail... his name is Gildarts._

* * *

_A small girl looked up at the proudly standing guild hall of Fairy Tail._

"_Hmm?" A large man with rust-colored hair and a tattered cloak looked down at her. "What are you doing here, little girl?"_

_Cana teared up in happiness._

"_Hurry up and go home." Gildarts chuckled, passing by her. "If you hang around here, your clothes will wind up stinking of booze."_

_Cana's eyes widened and she spun after him, reaching out weakly before dropping her arm and looking down sadly._

* * *

"_You sure have gotten big, Cana." Gildarts looked down at the girl._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Gildarts!" Someone shouted. "You're going to miss the train!"_

"_Coming!" The man rushed out of the guild. "See ya later, Cana!"_

* * *

_All those times that my father came and went, I would wait for his return. So I joined Fairy Tail._ Cana remembered. _Dad wouldn't have even been back for a minute before he left for work again. Back then... the one thing I couldn't say gradually grew bigger inside of me._

_Dad was really popular with everyone. On top of that, he was the best mage in the guild._ Cana's eyes clouded over as she continued reminiscing. _Someone like me could never compare with him... he always shined so brightly. And as I continued to be unable to speak the truth, time flowed on... I became afraid of ever being able to tell him what I wanted to._

_My chance came with the test to become an S-Class mage. That was when I decided... if I passed it, I would tell my father the truth._ She clenched her fists angrily. _But I failed the test four years in a row. Erza, Mira, and Lucy, who all joined the guild after me, managed to pass. I couldn't keep up... I fell behind. I couldn't live up to my dad... that was when I decided this time would be my last try. If I failed again, I wouldn't even be worthy to be called Gildarts' daughter. I'd quit the guild... and leave the town._

* * *

"_I'll be your partner then, Cana-chan." Sorano declared. "I won't let you quit the guild! I'll make you an S-Class mage!"_

* * *

Cana's eyes widened when a card in her pocket began to glow and beep. "What the..."

* * *

_Sorano examined the card, confused. "What is this card?"_

"_It's a special card that will let me know if you're in danger, Sora-chan." Cana explained, smiling. "For example, if we were separated during the test and it lit up... I'd come to help you._

* * *

Cana frowned at the flashing 'Help Sora!' card, her face paling.

"What am I doing?" She mumbled, dropping to her knees in front of the grave and letting the card fall to the ground slowly. She looked at her trembling hands and shrieked.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She panicked. "I never meant to betray my friends! It's over... I'm no good..."

"It doesn't matter if I become an S-Class mage or not..." She muttered. "And it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel..."

"I don't care about any of that!" She shouted, reaching out towards the light in the grave again. "I just want to protect my friends!"

"I don't need anything else as long as everyone's safe! Even if I can't be a part of this guild! No matter where I am... my heart will be in the same place!" Her fingers closed around the shining orb. "So please... lend me the power to protect the guild!"

"I..." She teared up, smiling faces of all the people she'd met flashing through her mind. "I love this guild."

"In that case, you have nothing to fear." A serene female voice spread around the cavern. "Mistakes aren't made by locking your feelings away and holding back, they're made while wearing your heart on your sleeve."

Light from the orb began to coil around Cana's arm, forming unfamiliar symbols on it.

"Well then, go forth..." The voice continued. "I have bestowed Fairy Glitter upon you."

"Thank you." Cana smiled, turning and running out of the cave._ Ma__ster Mavis... I'm going to fight for what's important to me!_

_This may be my final fight! _She told herself resolutely, an insignia of Fairy Tail branded on her arm. _I'm going to make up for everything everyone in Fairy Tail has done for me these past twelve years!_

She glanced at the 'Help Sora' card, which was flashing an arrow pointing to her right.

"This way!" She grunted, heading in the indicated direction. "Hang on, Sora-chan! I'm on my way!"

_One of the three great magics of Fairy Tail, Fairy Glitter... _She studied her arm as she ran. _With this magic, there's no opponent I can't defeat._

She grit her teeth when the card fell silent and she ran out onto a rocky shelf overlooking a crater.

"So it's you!" She exclaimed, noticing Bluenote.

Wendy perked up. "Cana-san!"

"You're not going to hurt my friends anymore!" Cana shouted, throwing a large amount of cards at him. Bluenote grunted and jumped down into the crater, using his magic to drag her down with him.

"Fairy..." Cana began, as light enveloped her arm.

"Light?" Happy's eyes widened. "What magic is that?"

"It can't be..." Bluenote observed, surprised. Cana screamed as he forcibly slammed her against the rocky ground, disrupting the spell.

"You..." He stared at her. "That magic you have..."

"Sorano..." Cana mumbled. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I don't have an excuse... I'm just sorry." She grunted, picking herself up. "But you can trust me now. With this magic, I'll beat him for sure!"

"Awesome!" Sorano exclaimed. "Did you get it from the grave?"

"You went to a grave..." Natsu scowled. "Do you mean... the test..."

"You mind if we talk about that later?" Cana frowned. "Give me a hand defeating this guy, Natsu. Distract him while I build up magic power."

Natsu muttered something unintelligible.

"Hmph." Bluenote grunted, pushing everyone away. "No one is capable of moving under the weight of my gravity. To think... you just happened to find the magic I've been searching for all this time."

He turned to Cana. "I'm going to take it now."

"This magic can only be used by the members of our guild!" Cana shot back. "You guys wouldn't be able to use it!"

"If you trace the origins of spell craft, you'll find that it all began with one single magic." Bluenote informed her. "That means every spell in existence is, at its' foundation, just one single magic."

"Those who are attuned to the flow of magic..." Bluenote used his power to make Cana hover in front of him. "Can process and use every magic in existence."

Cana screamed as pressure from every direction began to slowly crush her.

"Now let me ask you, little girl." Bluenote stared at her unwaveringly. "Are _you_ able to use Fairy Glitter?"

"Of c... ourse I... can..." Cana rasped.

"An exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon, and the stars..." Bluenote intoned. "There's no way someone like you could use that!" He focused, slowly tearing magic power out of her. "Don't worry. I'll take that magic from you."

Natsu took a deep breath and slammed his head into the ground. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
Bluenote's eyes widened and he released Cana as a column of fire shot out from under his feet and engulfed him.

"Stay out of my way, trash!" He commanded, using his gravity magic to smash Natsu into a rock wall.

"Nice, Natsu!" Cana cheered, skidding back. _I can do this... I can use this magic!_

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!" She screamed, raising a fist to the sky. "Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!"

Bluenote's eyes widened. "Impossible..."

"Fairy Glitter!" Cana finished, creating a ring of light that closed in on the man.

Sorano gasped. "What incredible light..."

"One of the three great magics of the guild..." Wendy was stunned.

Bluenote roared and pushed an arm into the light. "Fall!"

Cana paled as the light exploded and pushed everyone back, revealing Bluenote unharmed in the center of the blast.

"You call this Fairy Glitter?" Bluenote scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

Cana's eyes widened when she fell to the ground and the marking on her arm dissipated.

"Even the most powerful magic is garbage in the hands of an incapable user." Bluenote observed.

_No way... _Cana struggled to stand as he approached. _I didn't have enough power..._

"You know, don't you? Your magic can be taken from you even after you're killed." Bluenote reached out towards her face. "I wasn't able to fly today either. Now fall into the depths of hell."

"Gravity Change!" A new voice shouted. "Counterbalanced!"

A circular sword smashed into the surprised man's face, sending him hurling back.

"Yo." Gildarts scowled as Lucy lowered Caelum, looking murderous. "We'll be your opponents."

"Lucy!" Natsu cheered. "And Gildarts!"

"It's Gildarts!" Happy exclaimed.

Cana teared up._ Father..._

"So those are the strongest two in Fairy Tail?" Bluenote asked, recovering from the attack.

"Libra lifted the effects of his magic." Lucy told the others, watching Bluenote warily. "Use this chance and get out of here."

Gildarts nodded in agreement. "Get away from this place."

Natsu grit his teeth. "What?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen Gildarts this angry." Happy remarked.

"Go!" Gildarts shouted, charging at Bluenote. The man threw his arm out and tore the ground under Gildarts out, flipping it upside-down in mid-air.

Sorano gasped. "The ground... it turned upside-down!"

Gildarts scowled and focused, turning the ground into small blocky pieces and leaping off one, aiming a fist at Bluenote. The man jumped up and threw his own fist out, smashing it into Gildarts' in mid-air. The resulting clash of energies exploded outward and turned the ground in the crater into fine dust.

"Crazy..." Wendy moaned.

"They both have insane magical power!" Sorano exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"He overpowered me?" Bluenote wondered, surprised. "Me?"

"Don't ignore me!" Lucy shouted, spinning and smashing a foot into the side of his face, sending him sprawling.

"I think it'd be best if we listened to them and got out of here." Wendy observed.

"Let's go." Cana agreed. "If we stay here, we'll just be in their way. Especially Gildarts'."

Bluenote grit his teeth. "Those two are..."

"Strong!" Natsu cheered. "I wanna watch this fight!"

"Let's go, Natsu-kun." Sorano grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"This was an important test." Gildarts started angrily. "It meant more to those kids than any adult could ever imagine. It also meant a lot to her-" He inclined his head at Lucy. "As it was the first one she ever set up. This test was a representation of determination towards the young ones' futures, and you trampled all over it." He growled.

* * *

Rustyrose paled as he was sent flying. "Who the hell are you people?" He screamed in anger and fear.

"Freed!" Levy cheered, eyeing the new arrivals. "Bixlow!"

Lily's jaw dropped. "Why are you guys here?"

"We saw the signal flare." Freed explained. "We came back with Gildarts."

Lisanna's eyes widened in joy. "Gildarts came back too?"

"Hmph." Rustyrose grunted. "A couple more weaklings added to the mix are no match for my Arc of Embodiment."

"From the start, we never had any plans of doing this fair and square." Bixlow scowled. "Now we're going to take you down!"

"You've committed the crime of hurting our comrades." Freed added, his visible eye narrowing in anger. "The rules don't apply to you."

"Baryon Formation!" Bixlow shouted, making his wooden dolls spin in a circle and spit out a blast of green energy at Rustyrose.

"I can repel anything with the golden shield from my left hand!" Rustyrose declared, blocking the attack.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Freed waved his sword.

"And my feet have Pegasus Wings!" Rustyrose laughed, flying over the runic words. "You think you can defeat my creativity? My power is infinite!"

"Sacred Guardian beast, Belfast the Hurricane!" He shouted, summoning a large lizard-like monster. "Tear them down!"

"Seidh Magic: Puppeteer!" Bixlow's eyes glowed green behind his visor and he pointed at the creature, gaining control over it. "Crush!"

"Impossible!" Rustyrose panicked as Belfast exploded.

"Dark Ecriture: Darkness!" Freed intoned, turning himself into a black armored demon and shooting at Rustyrose, blasting him with a large orb of dark energy.

"Incredible..." Pantherlily was wide-eyed.

"The Raijinshuu's power!" Lisanna cheered.

"So this is what they're like when they're serious..." Levy mused. "They really are strong."

"Get up." Bixlow commanded Rustyrose.

"There is no path to redemption for you." Freed announced grimly.

_This feeling in my heart... _Rustyrose burst into a cold sweat. _Is it... fear?_

* * *

"The war on Tenrou Island..." A white-haired woman muttered, thinking back. "Was drawing to a close... we believed in it... our victory... we believed it would come..."

She glanced at a picture of Fairy Tail members gathered together and smiling up at her. "I certainly didn't expect that, but..." She gave a bitter smile. "They left me behind..."

Elsewhere, a young teenage boy was staring out at the sea, a bright scarf around his neck and a Fairy Tail mark clearly visible on his shoulder.

* * *

_Fear? _Rustyrose was turning white. _Is that what this feeling in my heart is? Fear?_

_But... _He picked himself up. _It's not bad..._

He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Fear is just inspiration for my imagination!" He waved his arm, causing a swarm of purple wraiths to spread around Freed and Bixlow. "Come forth, Ghosts of Brittia! Devour the spirits of the fairies!"

"They're wrapping around our bodies!" Freed grunted, struggling against them.

Levy paled. "Be careful, you two!"

Rustyrose smirked.

* * *

Gildarts grunted when Bluenote punched him in the face and caused him to turn. The other man cringed when Lucy leapt over Gildarts and swung her two swords, hacking away at him wildly.

"You are a nuisance." Bluenote observed, pushing her away with some difficulty. "How did you become Master if that man is clearly stronger?"

"I ask myself the same thing." Lucy told him, kicking him in the back and sending him flying towards Gildarts.

"You bastard..." Gildarts smashed his forehead into Bluenote's, stopping his flight painfully. "I'm gonna blast you away!"

* * *

Erza scowled, requipping into a new armor and surging towards Azuma. The man jumped over her sword slash and waved his arm, sending several vines at her, catching her leg.

"Brevi!" He commanded, making the vines explode and sending Erza hurling back.

The woman requipped and somersaulted in the air, launching herself at Azuma. "Venus Photon Slicer!" She shouted, blasting Azuma with a large explosion of light.

Azuma crashed back-first into a tree trunk and chuckled.

Erza scowled. "What's so funny?"

"I've been waiting for someone strong like you." Azuma observed. "This will be fun. I've heard a lot about your bravery and valor. We're the same kind of people. I fight in pursuit of those who are strong."

"Sorry, but I don't agree." Erza countered, requipping to her normal armor. "I don't care much about how strong someone is."

"That's not true." Azuma smirked. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't have tat kind of strength."

"All I need is the power to protect my comrades." Erza informed Azuma. "So long as I have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm the weakest woman in the world."

Azuma stared at her in shock.

Erza glanced away. "I'm... contradicting myself, aren't I?"

"You're a strange one." Azuma told her. "You play by the rules, straight and narrow, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked him.

"It means we're out of time." Azuma announced gravely. Vines and trees began to sprout around him.

"My magic is magic of the trees." Azuma informed Erza. "Lost Magic: Great Tree Arc."

"The explosions are created by condensing the magic of the earth into the fruit of those trees." Azuma continued. "But the true power of this magic is rooted in the earth. It controls all of the magical power stored within the earth itself."

Erza was wide-eyed. "Controls the magical power in the earth?"

"I only had one reason for coming to this island first." Azuma told her. "It was to take control of the magical power of this island."

Erza paled. "What did you say?"

The large tree in the middle of the island began to slowly topple over as it was uprooted.

"There are not my intentions or desires." Azuma sighed. "It was an order, so I had no choice."

"W-what did you do..." Erza watched the tree collapse in disbelief. "What have you done to our sacred land?"

* * *

Doranbolt paled. "What's going on?"

* * *

"T-the island!" A soldier from the Magic Council pointed to it. "That giant tree is tearing apart!"

* * *

"Gaah!" Natsu shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hurry up, Charle!" Happy shouted.

Charle glanced back at the slow cat. "What about you?"

"W-what is this..." Sorano suddenly stumbled as she felt herself weaken. "My power..."

"All of a sudden..." Wendy crashed to the ground in exhaustion. "My power is being drained..."

* * *

"This is..." Gray scowled.

"It must be Azuma's doing." Ultear told him, frowning.

* * *

"Damn..." Pantherlily struggled to stand up.

"Freed!" Lisanna shouted. "Bixlow!"

Rustyrose laughed as he knocked the two flying back.

"What's going on here?" Freed grit his teeth, reverting to his normal state.

"I..." Bixlow gasped. "I can barely move..."

* * *

Lucy blinked and staggered when her magic power faded and Caelum recalled itself, leaving her barehanded. "What is this?"

Gildarts cried out when Bluenote punched him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Shit!" He grit his teeth. "What's happening?"

"Bastard!" Lucy swung at him. Bluenote sighed and caught her fist, before throwing her away and using his gravity magic to push her into the ground, immobilizing her.

"Dammit, old man..." He muttered, glancing at the collapsing tree. "You gave Azuma some messed-up orders, didn't you?"

* * *

"Mistress' magic power has faded." Virgo frowned, scouring the island in search of people. "I'm switching to using my own gate in order to remain here. Hopefully Mistress will choose to punish me for that."

* * *

"Lucy..." Gemini-Lucy looked around anxiously. "Well then... we haven't completed our orders yet!" She exclaimed, switching to her gate as a source of magic power. "We can't leave until we're done!"

* * *

"Lucy is out of magic power to keep me here." Horologium stated, doing the same thing as Virgo and Gemini. "But it is not yet time for me to clock out. I shall stay until my time limit has been reached."

* * *

"Gildarts..." Hades frowned. "That Makarov... he had quite the trump card. So there was someone other than me who was able to stop Bluenote..."

"This has taken quite a long time." He scowled and crossed his arms. "Azuma must have taken control of the magical power of Tenrou Island. With this, any chance Fairy Tail had of winning has disappeared."

* * *

"Master Hades knows well of this island's power." Azuma explained. "The great Tenrou tree that grows from the very center of this island bestows divine protection upon those bearing Fairy Tail's mark."

"We're protected from losing our lives on this island. There's a special power on this island that's enhancing our magic." Erza muttered in realization. _So that's why this island was chosen for the exam..._

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Are you the one who took down the Tenrou tree?"

"That's right." Azuma nodded. "The life protection it granted Fairy Tail is now lost. And we will continue draining the magical energy from all the mages of Fairy Tail."

"There's no way..." Erza paled. "You can't possibly do that..."

"It is already done." Azuma countered. "Fairy Tail will be eradicated."

"There you have it." He looked down on Erza, challenging her. "With control of the island's magic, your power is at our disposal. Now then, Titania, your friends on the island are on the verge of death, and the only one who can save them is you."

His eyes narrowed. "Do you have the power necessary to save your comrades? If so, then come. Show me."

Erza glared at him furiously.

* * *

"My strength..." Gray rasped, clutching his side. "It's fading..."

"It appears the Tenrou tree has fallen." Ultear observed anxiously. "Those with the mark of Fairy Tail are losing their power."

* * *

"Why am I doing this for her?" Meledy wondered, dragging a panting Juvia to safety. "I don't even know..."

* * *

Erza grit her teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

"Orders from Master Hades." Azuma frowned. "I am to erase every last mage of Fairy Tail."

"Not that." Erza snapped. "I mean, why have you made it so that only I can still fight?"

"I already told you" Azuma sighed. "I wish to fight you at your full strength. That's all."

"If what you say is true..." Erza scowled. "Then when I defeat you, you'll return everyone's magic power to them."

"I agree to that." Azuma nodded. "To be honest, I don't like doing things this way either. But of course, that's only if you win."

"My comrades' lives are on the line!" Erza requipped a second sword and surged at him. "No matter what... I will win!"

Azuma's eyes widened when she changed armors in a split second. "Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"

Erza glanced back and her eyes widened when she noticed a coiling vine blocking all the swords she hurled at Azuma in her attack.

"Folium Sica!" Azuma shouted, sending a whirlwind of sharp leaves at Erza. "Ramus Sica!" He added, following up the leaves with large wooden splinters.

Erza cried out when the attack broke her armor in several places and a giant wooden fist followed it, smashing her into a tree trunk. Her eyes shot wide and she leapt back, barely avoiding a number of vines that Azuma sent at her.

Azuma blinked and cried out in pain when Erza vanished and appeared behind him, having requipped into a new armor and moved too fast for him to see, cutting him across the middle.

"Flight Armor..." He grunted. "In that case..." Thick vines wrapped around him, stopping Erza's next attack and trapping her sword, keeping it tightly lodged in place. Azuma took advantage of her pulling at the weapon and sent out vines from behind her, tying up her legs. "Tower Burst!"

A huge column of fire shot up around Erza, burning her until it ended ans she fell limply out of the sky, landing heavily on wooden ground.

_He had incredible magical power... he's really strong!_ Erza grit her teeth. _My Armadura Fairy and my Purgatory Armor are both damaged... what do I do? Wait... last week I bought that seduction armor..._

"A-absolutely not!" She exclaimed. _Lucy's clothes are intended for that, and she wears them all day... she does enough distracting that way for both of us!_

Azuma sweatdropped. "Talking to yourself?"

_But then, what do I do?_ Erza frowned. _If I want to surpass his magical power, I'm going to have to collect all my strength in one attack... I can't afford using any magical power for defenses..._

_So I have no need for armor._ She requipped into the clothes she used when fighting Ikaruga._ I'll put all my power into this sword._

_Without my defenses, all I have to hold on to is this blade..._ Erza jumped at Azuma, pouring magic into the sword. "Let's go!" _ My defeat would mean the guild's defeat..._

"Come!" Azuma shouted, readying himself. "Titania!"

_I can't lose! _Erza grit her teeth. _For the guild... I need to put everything into this one attack..._

Her eyes widened when a vine caught her and several others quickly wrapped around her body, immobilizing her.

"I release the magic of Tenrou Island asleep beneath the earth!" Azuma shouted, throwing his arms out to the sides.

_I can't move!_ Erza paled. "Shit!"

"Terra Clamare!"

A huge blast of orange energy engulfed Erza. Azuma panted, tired, as it dissipated and revealed a barely conscious redhead.

"Titania..." He smirked. "You've been beaten."

* * *

A traveler keeping his hair and face carefully concealed by a cloak and hood stiffened and looked up at the sky in worry.

"Erza..." Jellal, masquerading as both Siegrain and Mystogan, frowned. "Don't lose..."

* * *

Erza's eyes widened. _Jellal?_

Azuma frowned when she began to cough and pushed herself up, using her sword as support.

"It can't be..." He muttered, shocked. "She was hit by the enormous magical power of Tenrou Island!"

Erza panted, glaring up at Azuma. _That was Jellal's voice? But... he's so far away right now... it can't be!_

_Don't be naive... _Her hands trembled. _Don't get carried away... that guy isn't anywhere around... don't hang on to memories... maintain your awareness... to protect everyone... I will fight!_

She grit her teeth and charged at Azuma, cutting through the vine he threw up to shield him and inflicting a slash on his arm. The man grinned with excitement as Erza followed up with more attacks, hacking away at the vines he kept shooting at her.

_So scary..._ His eyes were wide with life._ My heart is raging!_

"Your name is your life." Azuma observed, swinging an arm and tying Erza up with vines again. "You can't forget about it, right?"

"Shit!" Erza struggled against her bonds. "Move!"

* * *

"_Let's name you Erza Scarlet." A boy with blue hair and a red mark on his face smiled. "It's your hair color. That way, you're certain to remember it."_

* * *

"This is the end!" Azuma announced, gathering magic power. "I'll give you the power of Tenrou Island once again! Terra Clamare!"

Erza screamed in pain as the blast engulfed her. _This it it, huh..._

"Are you giving up?" A wavy image of Natsu formed in front of her. "Erza?"

Erza watched in shock as the other guild members formed around Natsu's impression.

_So it's like that, huh? _ She clenched her fist resolutely. _Sorry... it seems like I forgot something about myself..._

Azuma's eyes widened when she shot out of the energy sphere and it followed her. "What?"

_It's not that I'm protecting everyone..._

Azuma paled when he noticed an image of all the Fairy Tail members form in the sphere, their hands outstretched as if they were pushing Erza forward. "T-this is..."

_I'm the one who has always been protected! _Erza finished, gripping her sword tightly.

_The magic of Tenrou Island that I should be controlling... is protecting Erza? _Azuma watched in shock as Erza neared him with her sword poised to strike. _Conviction... these guys' real strength is neither individual or a sum...what a guild_. His expression turned into a proud smile. _Splendid._

Erza roared as she brutally slashed him from shoulder to hip. The man continued to grin, even as he plummeted to the ground below.

Elsewhere, Jellal gave a satisfied smirk.

Erza grit her teeth and collapsed to the earth near Azuma as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"Y-your body..." She rasped as she looked at Azuma and noticed trees beginning to sprout from the man.

"It's a side effect from the Lost Magic." Azuma told her. "I overused it too much."

Erza watched on in shock.

"Just as I promised, I'll return everyone's magic power to them." Azuma reassured Erza.

Erza frowned, recalling a voice she shouldn't have been able to hear. "Do you know a man named Jellal?"

"Yeah." Azuma grunted. "He became obsessed with the idea that Zeref's ghost existed and lost all reason as a result. A sad man who walks the path of emptiness." He eyed her with understanding. "Was he... important to you?"

Erza looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry." Azuma sighed. "I think that was all Ultear's doing. It was an eight-year-long plan meant to make the Council ignore our actions for a while."

"She is a truly frightening person." Azuma added. "One who Master Hades trusts above any other."

Erza struggled to her knees. "Why are you guys after Zeref?"

"The very first magic in the world..." Azuma mused. "To get closer to the source of all magic..."

"Source of all magic?" Erza frowned. "And what's going to happen if you finally manage to get your hands on it?"

Azuma smiled. "Jellal dreamt of Heaven..." He muttered, before his body completely turned into a grove of trees and his consciousness faded.

"Hey!" Erza charged forward, only to trip over a left-over vine. "The source of all magic.."

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened as he struggled to lift Makarov. "What is this..."

Sorano looked around. "What's going on?"

"My magical power..." Wendy examined her hands in wonder.

"It's back!" Happy cheered.

* * *

"All right!" Freed scowled at Rustyrose.

Bixlow nodded. "We're back in action!"

"Take this!" They both shouted, knocking Rustyrose away with three wooden dolls and a sword at the same time.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "What was all that about?"

"It looks like our magic power has returned to all of us." Levy explained cheerfully.

"What happened, Azuma?" Rustyrose git his teeth angrily. "All their magic power is back!"

* * *

Bluenote sighed, repeatedly stepping in Gildarts' head and knocking him into the ground. "Without his magical power, even the mighty Gildarts is nothing but trash..."

"Gravity Change!" A voice shouted. "Counterbalanced!"

Bluenote didn't manage to look to his side before a large metal orb smashed into his face.

"It's back?" The man paled, watching Lucy hold up Caelum in its' standard form. "Their magic power is back?"

"How am I supposed to present the dignity of an exam proctor now that you've messed me up?" Gildarts smirked, grabbing the man's foot and flipping him in mid-air, smashing a fist into his exposed back and sending Bluenote crashing into a rock. "Try and set a good example for the kids, at least!"

"Yes!" The man exclaimed, recovering from the impact. "Just like that, you two! Let's really get this fight started! It's about time we started getting serious!"

He brought his hands together and a small black orb formed in front of him. "Black Hole!"

Gildarts grit his teeth as the black hole began sucking in air and debris. "What is this?"

"A point of infinite gravity..." Bluenote smirked. "That will swallow up everything!"

"Lucy." Libra warned. "Something like that is beyond my ability to counter."

"That's fine." Lucy reassured her, changing Caelum into two swords and surging towards the black hole. "I have an idea!"

"Fly!" Bluenote cackled crazily. "Fly!"

* * *

"Come forth!" Rustyrose commanded. "Tower of Dingir! Crush those foolish fairies with all your sadness and send them back to the earth!"

"What is this?" Freed exclaimed, struggling against the stone wall he was trapped in.

Bixlow grit his teeth. "I can't move my body!"

"Crap!" Lily grunted, caught by his tail and Levy trapped next to him. "We were caught too..."

Freed frowned when he noticed Bixlow remove his visor. "Your Figure Eyes... they won't work on someone wearing glasses!"

"Not him..." Bixlow smirked, noticing Elfman give him a 'ready' signal. "Our only hope happened to have an eye open. I'll be controlling you for a bit!"

"By all means." Elfman grunted, stepping out of the infirmary tent.

"Let's go!" Bixlow shouted.

"What?" Rustyrose glanced back just in time to catch a fist to the face, followed by a vicious kick to the neck.

"It dispelled!" Levy cheered as the tower vanished.

"Freed!" Lisanna shouted, growing wings and extending her feet towards him.

Freed nodded, sensing her intent as he used her feet to propel himself towards his enemy.

"It's up to you!" Lisanna shouted, pushing him downwards at Rustyrose.

"Got it!"

* * *

Gildarts and Bluenote's eyes widened when Lucy ran at the black hole with a sword leveled at it. The moment Caelum's tip connected with it, a magic circle spread from the sword and the black hole vanished into it.

"What the..." Bluenote paled. "What did you do to it?"

Gildarts used the man's distracted state to slam a fist into him, knocking him down. Realizing Lucy's plan, he planted his feet on Bluenote's head and stomach, pinning him to the ground. "Now, Lucy!"

Lucy nodded and plunged her second sword into the man, releasing the black hole inside his chest. Bluenote screamed in agony as the gravity tore him to shreds, before what remained of him got completely sucked into the back hole he himself created.

"That's done with." Lucy sighed, resealing the black hole inside Caelum and dismissing both it and Libra. She frowned, noticing Gildarts collapse. "You all right there?"

"Just tired..." The man smirked.

"Ok." Lucy nodded. "I'll head to the infirmary then. Catch up once you've regained some strength."

* * *

"Dark Ecriture..." Freed intoned, nearing Rustyrose. "Destruction!"

Rustyrose screamed as he was knocked back with a brightly glowing purple slash across his entire torso.

Everyone's eyes widened when Virgo shot out of the ground and snatched the unconscious man, bowing to the mages. "I apologize for the intrusion. Per Mistress' orders, you will never see this man again."

With that, she sank back into the ground, taking Rustyrose with her.

"Um..." Levy hesitated. "What was that?"

"That girl sometimes scares me..." Freed muttered. "If I understood that Spirit right, our opponent will shortly be killed."

"But-" Lisanna started to protest.

Bixlow shook his head, stopping her. "None of us likes this much, but... Lucy's mentality is somewhat different than the one most Fairy Tail mages have. When faced with a strong enemy, she won't let him live and come back to fight her again. She must have sent out some of her Spirits to scour the island, find any remaining enemies, and dispose of them."

Lily sighed. "That reminds me of Knightwalker, however... I trust Lucy despite the short time I've known her. If she's willing to live with death on her conscience for the sake of the guild, who are we to say no?"

The others exchanged glances, before slowly nodding in agreement.

* * *

Gray looked up. "It looks like all the magical energy is back to who it was before."

Ultear nodded and picked up Zeref, preparing to leave.

"Ur's will..." Gray muttered.

"It's up to you whether you believe that or not." She smiled at Gray. "I'm going to take Zeref and leave the island. You must defeat Hades. With Ur's Iced Shell, you can do it."

Gray examined his hands in wonder.

"Please..." Ultear muttered. "You're the only one who has the power to answer our prayers."

Gray sighed and clenched his fist. "Ok. I'll defeat Hades."

"Gray..." Ultear was wide-eyed. "Iced Shell takes the life of the user..."

"I know." Gray frowned. "I've said it a hundred times, I'm fully prepared for that."

Ultear looked down. "Thank you."

"Stop that." Gray scowled. "I'm not doing this for you, and I'm not doing this for Ur. This is for the guild."

* * *

"W-what the..." Natsu paled. "What the hell happened here?"

Sorano trembled, examining the beaten forms of Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, and Gajeel. "Everyone... Gajeel-kun... and even Mira-chan..."

"I'll start with the healing magic immediately!" Wendy decided.

Lisanna sighed. "I'm thankful, but it would be impossible to heal this many."

"Besides, I think you've overused your magic today." Charle scowled. "You should rest a while."

"So Makarov and Cana are injured as well..." Freed sighed.

Bixlow grunted. "Just what happened here?"

"Grimoire Heart's battleship is currently to the east of us at sea." Pantherlily told everyone. "How about we split into two teams for now? An attack team and a defense team."

* * *

"Meledy." Ultear called out, noticing the pink-haired girl.

"Ur..." Meledy turned to her, relieved. "Ultear. Is that really..."

"That's right." Ultear put the man on the ground. "It's Zeref."

Meledy's eyes widened and she smiled.

"There's been a change of plans." Ultear told Meledy. "We're leaving the island."

"But..." Meledy hesitated. "I haven't found Gray yet."

"Forget about him."

"Eh?"

Ultear smiled. "He's not our enemy."

* * *

"_Listen, Gray." Ultear started solemnly. "My father was killed by Hades."_

_Gray paled at the revelation._

"_In order to avenge him, my mother began to track Grimoire Heart." Ultear looked down. "After Ur died, I learned the truth from her diary... that she researched Grimoire Heart to get her revenge."_

"_But Hades' magical power was more than anyone could imagine." She sighed. "Ur knew that too... that was why she learned Iced Shell."_

"_Iced Shell?" Gray repeated._

"_I wasn't able to learn it." Ultear looked distraught. "Even though Ur's blood flows through me... as far as I know, Iced Shell is the only spell currently able to defeat Hades."_

_Gray glanced at the unconscious dark mage._

"_Don't worry about Zeref." Ultear reassured him. "Once we get off the island, I'll seal him away so that no one can find him ever again. I have no intention of handing him over to Hades."_

"_Please..." She begged. "The only person that can fulfill Ur's and my wishes is you..."_

* * *

"He isn't our enemy." Ultear smirked. "He's our trump card!"

"I can't believe that story I made up actually fooled him!" She crowed. "Ahahaha! If everything goes well, I'll get rid of both Hades and Gray! To think everything has gone this wonderfully!"

"Master Hades too?" Meledy paled. "Why?"

"That way Zeref will be all ours." Ultear explained.

"So you're trying to fool Master Hades?"

"Gray, Hades, everyone... they're all dancing in the palm of my hand." Ultear grinned maniacally. "I won't give Zeref to anyone! He's all mine!"

"Ah, I'm too much..." She calmed down. "Though it might be too much to expect Gray to pull it off. But having Hades distracted might be good enough. Let's leave this island before he catches on."

"Right." Meledy picked up Zeref.

Ultear's gaze landed on Juvia. "And who's this woman?"

"Juvia." Meledy told her. "She's Gray's friend."

"Hmph." Ultear scoffed, forming a sword in her hand.

Meledy's eyes widened. "What are you..."

"I'm going to kill her, of course." Ultear examined the unconscious water user.

"B-but..." Meledy hesitated. "But she doesn't have any fighting spirit left!"

"Shut up." Ultear commanded. "No part of Gray will live to see the future. Whether he's killed by Hades, or wastes his life by using Iced Shell." She began to swing down. "If he lives, he'll have to go through the loss of a friend!"

Ice shout out over Juvia, freezing the sword and blocking it. Ultear's eyes widened when Gray formed a curved ice slide to snatch up Juvia and land behind them.

Meledy's eyes widened. "Gray!"

Gray scowled. "I figured it was something like this."

"Well, this is unexpected." Ultear watched him calmly. "When did you figure it out?"

"I didn't buy into any of that from the start." Gray announced.

"I see... so you played along all this time to see what my true intentions were..." Ultear snorted. "Bad boy."

"I swore I would never use that magic again." Gray grit his teeth, slamming a fist into his palm. "No matter what kind of will Ur had, I have my own will! I want to walk the path where I can live with my friends!"

"Well, well..." Ultear stepped towards him. "So you're not a simple-minded fool... and I was so close to getting rid of Hades..."

"You know something?" She asked him. "I really didn't want to fight with you, because you're _her_ beloved student, aren't you?" She smirked darkly. "You've chosen to be killed in the cruelest way!"

"Bring it on, delinquent bitch!" Gray snarled, tossing his shirt away. "I'll teach you manners in your mother's place!"

"I should tell you... there's one very important thing you don't know about me..." Ultear cackled. "I'm the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory! Someone like you is no match for the likes of-"

Her eyes widened when Gray was suddenly in front of her, smashing a fist into her chest and causing ice to erupt from the point of impact.

"Ultear!" Meledy screamed, watching the woman fly back.

"I don't matter!" Ultear snapped, turning in the air and landing in a crouch. "Hurry and take Zeref to the escape point!"

"Y-yes!" Meledy nodded and turned to leave.

"Juvia!" Gray commanded. "Snap out of it!"

"Gray-sama's voice!" Juvia shot up instantly. "To be awakened by Gray-sama's voice... what kind of sun-kissed sheets is Juvia lying under?"

"Forget about that and chase after them!" Gray ordered. "Don't let them have Zeref!"

"Yes!" Juvia nodded, taking a step forward and collapsing when her leg flared in pain. Wincing, she began to use her arms to scoot forward at an incredible speed, completely freaking Meledy out. "If it's Gray-sama's orders, pain like this is nothing!"

Ultear took advantage of Gray's distracted state to slam a foot into his head, knocking him away and preparing a crystal ball for her next attack.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, firing sharp arrows of ice at her.

"I'll shift this ice's time to the future..." Ultear concentrated and the attack dispersed in steam. "Evaporate."

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray tried again, dropping a large block of ice on Ultear.

"To the future!" The woman waved her arm at the ice, erasing it.

"My ice magic..." Gray paled. "It's useless?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Ultear smirked. "After all, Arc of Time is a magic I earned in order to kill molding mages... am magic I learned in order to kill my mother."

"To kill Ur, you say..." Gray grit his teeth, recalling his teacher crying as she clutched a small shirt to her chest.

"I always hated her." Ultear growled, creating a large amount of crystal orbs around Gray, who quickly surrounded himself with ice.

"Futile." Ultear grunted, making the ice vanish and letting the crystal missiles crash into him. "Flash Forward!"

"Ur..." Gray skid back, recovering from the attack and sending a volley of ice spikes. "She was always thinking about you!"

"Your point is?" Ultear asked him, easily dispersing the attack.

"It's so sad..." Gray swung a fist at her. "All the things she can't tell you anymore, it's so sad..."

Ultear smirked as she dodged his fist and wrapped her legs around his neck, executing a perfect leg scissor take-down. "Is it going to be a physical battle now that your ice is useless?"

"I'll strike you down with ice..." Gray grunted, picking himself up. "I'll strike you down with Ur's magic..."

"My magic, Arc of Time, manipulates the time of all things." Ultear told him smugly. "If ice goes to the future, it will evaporate. If it goes back to the past, it will revert to water."

"I believe in Ur's molding magic." Gray countered, forming a vicious-looking ice blade.

"You cannot defeat me with ice." Ultear smirked. "Molding magic will be of no use to you at all."

Gray grit his teeth as he cut his own side open, causing blood to spurt out. Ultear's eyes widened in confusion.

"Your..." Gray panted as the ice blade slowly turned red and he formed a second one, which did the same thing. "Your darkness... I will seal it..."

Ultear scowled as he surged towards her again. "I told you, ice won't work!"

She paled when Gray swung at her and slashed her across the stomach. "Time... won't move?"

She screamed in pain when Gray hacked at her again and again. "What the hell is happening?"

"You can't move the time of living things, if I recall correctly." Gray grit his teeth.

_Red ice? _Ultear's' eyes widened. _It can't be... he froze his own blood?_

"Ice Blade..." Gray grunted, delivering one final powerful swing and knocking her back. "Seven Slice Dance!"

_Despite the torn flesh and broken bones..._ Ultear thought, watching Gray freeze his wound._ What tenacity... nevertheless, I... cannot lose!_

Gray's eyes widened in shock when Ultear smashed a fist into her palm. "That stance..."

_Until I reach... the great world of magic! _Ultear scowled angrily. "Ice Make: Rosen Crone!"

Gray screamed when coils of ice resembling rose flowers crashed into him and sent him hurtling back.

_Exactly like Ur's... _He paled, wide-eyed. _Molding magic..._

"I never thought... I would be seeing that again..." Gray groaned, picking himself up after the attack weakly. "Ur's magic..."

Ultear narrowed her eyes in fury.

"I should have expected it..." Gray muttered. "After all, you have the same blood flowing in you..."

"Shut up!" Ultear roared, blasting him with more ice. Gary scowled as he dodged the attack and crashed into her, making them both roll down a cliff.

"What happened to make you this way?" Gray demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"I said shut up!" Ultear screamed. "As if someone like you could understand!"

Her eyes widened when the ground vanished from under them and they dropped into the sea.

_I... was abandoned by my mother... _Ultear scowled, recalling her past thanks to Gray's words. _And then... I was taken to a magical research lab. Ever since I was a child, I was the subject of experiments to amplify magical power... and they left my body and heart in shambles. One day I slipped out of the lab and ran back home to my mother. But what I saw when I got back..._

She grit her teeth, remembering seeing her mother laugh at something a young Leon had said.

_My mother's face full of happiness... she had gotten rid of me and had those new kids in her life. That was why she looked so happy. I'll never forgive her..._

_I went back to the magical lab. I acquired magical power... so that I could kill my mother. It wasn't long before I learned about Zeref and the dark guild searching for him._

* * *

"_When Zeref is resurrected once again, the great world of magic shall be complete!" Hades told her._

"_Great world of magic?" Ultear repeated in disbelief._

"_There is no magic you couldn't have access to in that world." Hades explained. "There are magics that could even bring back happiness you've lost."_

_Ultear's eyes widened. "Bring back happiness I lost..."_

_The man nodded. "Arc of Time. In this world, only bits and pieces are known about the Arc of Time. It's a Lost Magic... forgotten long ago in times of antiquity. But in the great world of magic, Arc of Time I complete. With it, you could travel through time and change anything you want."_

_Ultear stared at him, enthralled._

* * *

_I did this..._ Ultear watched Gray sink beneath her and prepared a spell. _So that I could fix everything... to change my cursed existence into a life where I could find happiness..._

_I will complete the great world of magic!_ She shouted internally, sending out a stream of ice that Gray countered.

"_Help me..."_

_What? _Ultear's eyes widened as she glanced around wildly, trying to find the speaker. _What was that voice?_

"_Help me! Please!"_

Ultear paled, so shocked that she barely registered Gray kicking her towards the sea floor._ There it is again!_

"_This child was born with far too much magical power!" Ur explained, holding up a sweating Ultear. "All that magical power is burning up her small body. She's got a high fever." A doctor examining Ultear explained. "We've had similar cases in our institute before."_

Ultear was confused. _Why am I seeing this now? Ur melted away at Galuna Island and was washed away into the sea... the sea? Am I... inside my mother?_

"_She died?" Ur trembled in horror. "What do you mean, she died?"_

"_You shouldn't look at her body." A doctor warned her as he left. "It's bad."_

"_That's impossible..." Ur fell to her knees. "Give back my daughter!" She shrieked after him, weeping. "Give back my Ultear!"_

_It's not how I remember it... _Ultear observed, confused. _At all..._

_Ice Make..._ Gray began channeling magic power, snapping her back to her senses. _Gungunir!_

Ultear screamed as a huge spike of ice froze her body, letting only her head and the ends of her limbs stick out. The huge ice block shot upwards and out of the sea, leaving her hanging several meters up in the air.

"Ur once told me a story about you..." Gray floated up to the surface weakly. "She only ever told it one time, but I remember it..."

* * *

"_When that girl was born..." Ur smiled, watching an attentive Leon and a bored Gray. "A felt a light shining into my heart. And I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then." Her eyes clouded over as she remembered a wailing baby. "Beginning from that tiny little body... the future held infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop my tears from overflowing."_

"_That child was proof that I lived..." Ur recalled a tear falling from her eye to the baby, giving her an idea. "The tear of Ur... Ultear..."_

* * *

_I wanted to go to a world of great magic..._ Ultear began to cry as Gungunir shattered around her. _And return to myself in a time before I hated my mother... all I wanted was to be with my mother just one more time..._

* * *

"My fight is over." Ultear stated, having been dragged out of the sea by Gray. She was currently slumped against a tree, watching him tie his shirt over his self-inflicted wound.

"But my battle is far from finished." Gray grit his teeth.

"You can't win against Hades." Ultear warned him.

"Yeah." Gray sighed. "I know. It'd be impossible to do it by myself."

"One more thing." He turned back to Ultear. "That girl you were with... Meledy, was it?"

Surprised, Ultear nodded.

"I could see you care for her a lot..." Gray smiled. "You should know that the Council is most likely still somewhere around here. Go find her and head for our infirmary camp. You look like you could use a rest."

"Are you crazy?" Ultear asked him, wide-eyed. "They'll never tolerate my presence over there! I came here as part of Grimoire Heart!"

"You're using past tense already." Gray noted calmly. "They might be a bit annoyed, but tell them I vouched for you, and you should be fine. Fairy Tail isn't the sort of guild where mages hold grudges."

Ultear stared after his departing form in shock, before making up her mind and starting to head towards the Fairy Tail camp.

* * *

"The sky's really pouring down." Sorano sighed, watching lightning crackle in the distance.

Levy shivered. "I hate lightning."

Lily trembled, covering his ears with his hands.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Happy asked, puzzled.

Charle scoffed. "Don't tell me you're scared of lightning?"

Happy smirked when he saw Lily tense. "There's a cute side to him after all."

Charle giggled.

"S-shut up!" Lily tried to get them to stop.

"Now then..." Natsu looked at Sorano. "I'm going to go defeat Hades. Sorano, Happy..."

"Aye, sir!"

Sorano was surprised. "Me?"

"We're all friends, right?" Happy asked her pointedly.

"I know..." Sorano hesitated. "But wouldn't Freed-kun be a better choice?"

"I still have to inscribe this area with runes." Freed countered.

Bixlow nodded. "Leave the defenses to us."

"I'm going with Natsu-san and Sorano-san too!" Wendy added with determination. "I think I can provide some kind of support!"

"I-I'm going too..." Lily added, still shivering from the frequent thunder. "I need to help fight Gajeel's enemies..."

"I'm going to stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy decided.

"I want to stay with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan." Lisanna sighed.

Freed nodded. "Then it's decided."

"We will protect everyone, no matter what!" Bixlow added.

Levy glanced at Sorano. "Be careful, Sora-chan."

Sorano looked resolute. "Most of my magical power has recovered."

"The only enemy left is Hades." Lisanna observed.

"This looks like the final battle." Wendy told everyone.

"We're working hard, too!" Happy shouted.

"They know." Charle shushed him.

Lily stepped forward, still covering his ears. "Exceeds, away!"

"Let's do it!" Natsu roared, eliciting cheers from the others, before he ran off.

"Sorano, wait a second." Lisanna stopped Sorano from following him. "When those he trusts are near him, Natsu gets even stronger. And you are a friend, despite being only about a month in the guild. Makes sure you stick close to him."

Sorano smiled. "Ok!"

* * *

"Hold on!"

Meledy paled. "What's with her?"

"Give me Zeref!" Juvia demanded, scooting after Meledy like a crab.

"What about all that stuff you said about love?"

"I don't want to argue with you!" Juvia shouted.

A figure suddenly jumped down in front of them. "Meledy!"

Meledy's eyes widened at the crazily grinning blond. "Zancrow?"

"Just where were you planning on taking Zeref?" Zancrow demanded.

"T-that's..." Meledy stammered.

"So you were planning on betraying us along with Ultear after all!" Zancrow shouted. "Well?"

Meledy shook her head weakly. "No..."

"You are no longer a part of Grimoire Heart!" Zancrow roared, blasting Meledy and Juvia with black fire.

"Hee hee hee!" He cackled. "Zeref belongs with us! Hee hee hee!"

"Wait..." Meledy protested weakly. "Zeref is Ultear's future... my future..."

"So naive..." Zancrow grinned. "How long are you going to keep spouting that crap?"

"Ultear promised..." Meledy teared up. "If I can make it to the great world of magic, my town can go back to the way it used to be..."

Zancrow's eyes lit up with malicious glee. "But the one who destroyed your town was Ultear-san!"

Meledy froze. "That is... a lie..." She choked out.

Held up by the white cloth around his waist, Zeref began to stir. "Acnologia..." He muttered.

Zancrow looked down at him. "What?"

Zeref glanced at him with red eyes and black energy burst from him, passing through Zancrow, Meledy, and Juvia.

"Sorry..." Zeref mumbled, his eyes returning to black as he stared at Zancrow's gray and lifeless body. "I didn't even know your name... one more dark moment to weigh on my conscience."

He bent down and passed a hand over Zancrow's face, closing his eyes.

"That's good." He glanced at Juvia and Meledy, straightening up. "It looks like you guys are ok. As for me... I had no reason to come to this age."

He sighed and began to walk away. "I am not an ally to anyone. I am not an enemy to anyone. But still... if an age is about to end right now, I might awaken once again. I wanted myself broken before that happened... Natsu."

_Just now... _A pale Doranbolt watched the entire scene from behind a tree. _Did he say... Acnologia?_

* * *

_Shit..._ Gray clutched his wound as it throbbed and threatened to re-open. _My eyes are getting blurry. I can't... go on..._

He sighed and began to topple forward. His eyes widened when Erza reached out and caught him, steadying him on her shoulder.

"Erza..."

Erza smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm always needing to be saved by everybody..." Gray mumbled, looking away.

"I'm the same way." Erza reassured him.

Gray's eyes widened when Natsu, Happy, Sorano, Wendy, Charle, and Pantherlily came into view. Natsu watched Gray for a moment, before grinning widely.

"I'm that way too."

* * *

"Impossible. The Seven Kin..." Hades strode towards the entrance to his ship. "Even Bluenote was defeated? I truly have to give praise to Makarov's soldiers."

"Oh, well... I suppose I'll have to be their opponent then." He emerged outside and glared at Tenrou Island. "The devil shall play with the fairies at last... this is the finale."

His visible eye narrowed. "Let's have some fun, then..."

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Sorano, Wendy, and the three Exceed glared up at him.

"Come!" Hades beckoned. "Fourth Fairy Tail!"

* * *

NOTE: To those confused by the Jellal situation, let me explain. Lucy tricked the reformed Council into thinking Siegrain is a real person, and now Jellal is pretending to be him. At the same time, Lucy made the Council believe that Siegrain is Mystogan's true identity. Since the Council considers Jellal to be missing and Siegrain to be an innocent, Jellal is free to show his face around, but chooses not to in order to maintain Mystogan's reputation. This also has the Council thinking that the real Mystogan is still around, not knowing that Edo-Jellal is back in Edolas. Mest/Doranbolt still chose to use Mystogan in his cover as the man is considered a recluse and he was sure his mission would be over before anyone could contact the one he believed to be Mystogan to verify the story.

Jellal... Siegrain... Mystogan... fake Mystogan... I hope I made this clear enough for the readers, because truthfully, I just confused myself right now. Maybe if I draw out a chart of what happened to who...

NOTE #2: Grimoire Heart member status: Zancrow – deceased. Kain Hikaru – deceased. Zoldeo – deceased. Rustyrose – deceased. Azuma – deceased/turned into a tree. Bluenote – deceased. Meledy – inactive. Ultear – inactive. Master Hades – active. Yomazu and Kawazu – unknown.

NOTE #3: The Tenrou Island Arc will be split into four parts:

That Time of Year (done) – Beginning of the Exam and Grimoire Heart's invasion.

Unleashed Madness (done) – The first fights: Zancrow, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, Azuma vs Mira.

War on Tenrou Island (done) – The remaining fights: Meledy, Ultear, Rustyrose, Azuma vs Erza, Bluenote.

Zeref and the Black Dragon – The fight against Hades and Acnologia's attack.

NOTE #4: Sorano's animation magic gives her a limited degree of control over pretty much anything. Being a general multipurpose type of magic, water spells belonging to it will be weaker than those of Aquarius or Juvia, who specialize in that element. Same goes for fire and Natsu, air and Wendy, ice and Gray etc. Currently, Sorano knows the basics of making water and earth move as she wishes, and is also able to interfere with other animation spells and low-level attacks.

Her current spells:

Whims of the Sea Element – creates a huge wave that pushes everything in its' path away in the direction Sorano directs it.

Sinking Ground – causes ground in a certain area to turn into quicksand, quickly burying anything on top of it.

Earthen Revolt – launches a hail of stone bullets/spikes from the ground into the air.

Magic Subjugation – causes any animated objects that are touched by Sorano's magic to fall under her control.

Others may be listed here if I come up with something else... this list will most likely be longer in the last chapter of the arc.

NOTE #5: Hopefully I'll be able to get rid of all those notes by the time this Arc finishes. Any more of them and the 'Notes' section will get longer than the chapters. They're already one Word page long...

NEXT TIME: Zeref and the Black Dragon. Easter break is coming to an end, but I should release the next chapter before college resumes in four days. Look forward to it!

Thanks for reading!


	30. Zeref and the Black Dragon

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

I borrowed an idea from Sailor Moon for one of the characters. I think you'll easily figure it out, and I think you'll like it because of the sheer cuteness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Come any time you're ready." Hades stared down at the Fairy Tail group. "Makarov's children."

"What?" Natsu shouted as Hades spun on the spot and walked back inside the ship. "You come down here!"

Gray scowled. "How cocky..."

Erza held him back. "He handled Master Makarov..."

"If we can defeat that guy, everyone would be able to leave the island, right?" Wendy asked Sorano.

"Of course!" Sorano nodded with conviction. "All of us would be free to go!"

"Happy." Natsu turned to the three Exceed. "I have a favor to ask you guys."

"What?"

"I want you to search this ship for its' power source and destroy it." Natsu explained.

"If it starts to fly by any chance, Natsu will have serious problems." Gray added.

Erza nudged him. "For now, you should get Wendy to cast Troia on you."

"Okay!" Happy saluted. "You can leave it to us!"

"Shall we get started then?" Gray asked, creating a set of ice stairs leading up to the ship's deck.

"Let's do this!" Natsu shouted, running up the stairs with Erza and Sorano right behind him.

Charle sighed. "Be careful, Wendy."

"You guys too." Wendy told her.

"We'll get in from the bilge." Lily added as the three cats ran off.

"He's a mage even more powerful than Master Makarov." Erza observed. "We have to be fighting at full power from the very start!"

"Give it everything you've got!" Gray added.

"No time to think about the past, or the future..." Sorano mused. "Just focus on the present!"

"I'm finally going to get to smack that bastard!" Natsu roared angrily, nearing the top of the stairs. "I'm all fired up now!"

He ran into the ship and scowled, preparing a fiery fist as soon as he saw Hades. "Eat the power of Fairy Tail!" He screamed, letting loose a giant burst of flames at the man.

"The power of Fairy Tail?" Hades repeated, throwing his hand out and letting the flames spread to his sides.

His eye widened when the flames dispersed and Erza and Gray assaulted him from two sides.

"Black Wing: Moon Glimpse!"

"Cold Excalibur!"

"Animation Magic..." Sorano tore out a chunk of the airship's wall and sent it flying at him. "Metal Crash!"

Hades scowled as he dodged all three attacks and stepped back.

"I'll enhance the attack power, defensive power, and speed of everyone's magic!" Wendy declared. "Arms x Armor x Vernier!"

Hades grunted as the attacks became much harder to avoid. "If you're going to be that relentless..."

A chain shot out of his glowing hand and latched onto Erza. Hades twisted his wrist, sending her crashing into Gray and knocking them both off course.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu leapt up from behind him, swinging two arcs of fire at him. "Wing Attack!"

Hades frowned and sent out another chain, grabbing Natsu's neck. His eyes widened when Erza jumped up and slashed the chain apart, letting the fire user fly towards Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray warned him, forming a flat surface that Natsu used to bounce off of and launch himself back at Hades. "Let's go!"

"Sky Dragon's..."

"Animation Magic..."

"Roar!"

"Desert Storm!"

Hades' visible eye widened as the two attacks merged into a tornado of sand. "Unison Raid?"

Natsu jumped in the middle of the combined attack and used it to increase his speed and rotation. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He shouted, crashing into Hades and sending the aged man flying back.

"The mistakes people make... are eventually labeled as experience." Hades stated, emerging from the smoke and wreckage. "But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained."

Sorano paled when Hades stepped forward, completely unscathed.

"Because the mistake you made by taking me on as your opponent..." Hades continued. "Will leave you with no future."

"No way..." Wendy gasped.

Sorano was wide-eyed. "It had no effect on him at all?"

"Hey..." Gray took a step back. "I went at it with full power..."

"The level of his magical power has changed..." Natsu observed in shock.

"Well then..." Hades narrowed his eye at them. "Are you just about finished with your warm-ups?"

Erza braced herself when the man tensed. "Here he comes!"

Hades' gaze shifted to Wendy. "Katsu!" (AN: An intimidating Japanese battle shout, literally means 'boom'.)

Wendy paled when magic power swirled around her. In a flash of light, nothing remained except for her clothes.

Natsu turned ashen white. "Wendy!"

* * *

"Hey..."

Meledy groaned and opened her eyes weakly. She noticed Ultear reach out for her and shot up.

"Ultear!" She exclaimed. "Did you beat Gray?"

"I conceded defeat." Ultear admitted, turning away from Meledy to wake up Juvia. "His tenacity was too much for me to brush aside."

"I see..." Meledy narrowed her eyes, remembering what Zancrow told her. "So what happens now?"

"Gray suggested going to the Fairy Tail camp." Ultear sighed. "He said that they will leave us alone if I tell them he sent us there."

"If you say so..." Juvia eyed Ultear warily. "Juvia shall be watching you, Ultear-san."

"That's fine." Ultear nodded. "I'm not up for any more fighting anyway."

* * *

Sorano eyed the pile of clothes in shocked disbelief. "She's gone..."

"What did he do to her?" Gray panicked.

"Everyone, please calm down." A monotonous voice droned. "I'm fine... she reassures softly."

Gray gave a sigh of relief. "Well... that's great..."

Erza looked up in shock at Horologium, who was clinging to the ceiling. "Why are you here?"

"I am currently in automatic danger response mode." Horologium stated. "I was asked by Lucy to rescue allies from dangerous situations. Thank you, Horologium-san... she breathes nervously."

Natsu glanced at the discarded clothes. "So why did her clothes get left behind?"

"In an emergency situation, I protected her body." Horologium explained.

"Wait..." Gray's jaw dropped. "Does that mean... inside there, Wendy is..."

"Kyaaa!... She screams in panic."

Erza smiled. "Anyway, thank you for saving her."

"I'm only able to protect you this one time, I have reached my limit." Horologium stated apologetically, dispersing himself. "Everyone, stay alert... and please be careful."

Wendy scowled as she landed in font of the group, fully clothed again.

"So these are Makarov's kids?" Hades mused. "As expected, they're interesting."

Natsu scowled. "Are you an acquaintance of the old man?"

"Did you not investigate me?" Hades raised an eyebrow. "There should be plenty of information about me in your guild's archives."

Erza narrowed her eyes at that.

"I was Fairy Tail's second master." Hades announced. "I went by the name of Purehito."

A startled scream brought everyone's attention to a pale Sorano. "What is it?"

"It can't be..." Sorano trembled. "Purehito... in Edolas, that was the name of Angel's great-grandfather..."

"This isn't Edolas." Gray grunted, trying to reassure her. "And you're not Angel, meaning this man is no relation to you."

"Yeah..." Sorano calmed down with a visible effort. "You're right, Gray-kun. Sorry about that."

"May I continue?" Hades sighed at the interruption. "I was the one who nominated Makarov to be the third master."

"There's no way that's true!" Natsu exclaimed, charging forward. "Stop messing with me!"

Hades waved two glowing fingers at him and violet bindings surrounded the fire user, before he was swallowed up by a large explosion.

"Natsu-kun!" Sorano screamed.

Hades waved his hand again and the ground under Gray and Erza burst apart, Turning his attention to Sorano, he thrust his free hand towards her and a chain shot out of his wrist, grabbing her arm. Crossing his arms, he caused the chained girl to crash into Erza and the chain sprang to life, tying them both tightly together. With another flick of his wrist, the chain exploded, sending the two girls crashing into opposite walls.

"Bang." Hades smirked, pointing two fingers at an approaching Natsu. The boy cried out in pain when a small violet bullet crashed into his leg and tripped him.

"Bang. Bang." The next few shots were aimed at Gray and Wendy, injuring them in several places.

"Ahahaha!" Hades cackled, now using both hands to shoot. "Dance with my magic!"

* * *

Lightning crashed down into the sea in the distance.

"Hey..." Pantherlily clutched his ears, startled. "What happened to the soundproofing on this ship? I can totally hear the thunder!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Charle waved him off.

"You'll be fine." Happy told him. "Just settle down."

He looked up at a door they haven't checked yet. "Let's try going in here..."

* * *

"Acnologia?" Lahar repeated, staring at a distraught Doranbolt. "Did Zeref really say that?"

"I'm sorry..." Doranbolt muttered. "I wasn't able to move at all..."

"Don't worry about that. But if Zeref is planning something with Acnologia..." Lahar shivered in fear, turning to the gathered soldiers. "Re- retreat! All units evacuate! The investigation of Tenrou Island is now over!"

_There isn't anything else to do now... it's all over._ Doranbolt looked at the wrecked island in the distance. _I'm sorry..._

* * *

"Do fairies have tails or don't they?" Hades wondered, looking over the beaten mages in front of him. "An eternal mystery... and an ongoing adventure. The origin of your guild's name probably sprang from that thought."

"But your journey is about to end." He announced, stepping on Natsu's head and forcing it into the floor. "Mavis' will was entrusted to me. My will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild..."

"What's wrong with change?" Natsu demanded, straining against the man's leg.

"Too much light shone on magic." Hades told the boy.

"That is our Fairy Tail!" Natsu protested vehemently. "We don't live like we've already died, the way you do! We live with our lives on the line, you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change things, then you might as well die!"

"Annoying brat." Hades scowled and forced Natsu's head deeper into the floor. "If you're going to hate somebody, hate Makarov."

With that, he stepped away from Natsu and began to shoot him continuously.

"Stop..." Sorano begged.

"It's Makarov's fault that you have to suffer and die like this..." Hades announced. "His successor is no better, seeking to follow in his footsteps..."

"Stop it!" Erza shouted as Wendy began to cry.

"You are..." Natsu looked up weakly. "The old man's... rival..."

"Enough already." Hades prepared a much larger shot. "Disappear."

"Stop it!" Sorano wailed.

Lightning crashed down on the ship. Hades' eye widened in shock when it severely burnt his outstretched arm and began to gather in between him and Natsu.

"So he's the old man's rival?" A gruff voice asked. "Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Laxus..."

Hades stiffened when he noticed the likeness between Laxus and a younger Makarov. "The brat?"

Laxus growled and smashed his forehead into Hades', knocking the man back with a grunt of pain.

Gray turned to behold the man. "Laxus..."

"Laxus?" Sorano's eyes widened. "That man?"

"That man..." Wendy observed. "He's Master Makarov's..."

"So..." Hades examined his new opponent. "You're related to Makarov?"

Laxus ignored that. "How pathetic... all of you look like shit."

Natsu grinned." Yep!"

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked curiously.

"I came to visit my ancestors' graves." Laxus smiled. "After all, I was once part of Fairy Tail. I had planned on coming to see Mavis' grave."

"I was shocked to see the Second here." Laxus scowled suddenly. "Now I get to make a grave for him to pay my respects to."

Hades frowned. "That brat still had these kinds of relatives..."

Laxus' eyes widened as he slammed a knee into Hades' chin, following up with a vicious hook that sent the man sliding back. He covered the distance that formed between them in a split second, surrounding himself with lightning and shooting at Hades, using a fist to slam the old man's face into the floor harshly. Hades paled and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a lightning-infused roar that tore the wall next to him apart.

Hades frowned as he shot out a chain and caught a giant globe, swinging it in an arc in an attempt to attack Laxus. As soon as the lightning user dodged it, Hades slammed a palm into his chin, then took advantage of Laxus' disoriented state to to quickly swing two glowing fingers and create violet bindings around him. Laxus paled when Hades thrust his arm forward and the space between the violet ropes exploded, sending everyone flying back from the sheer force.

Hades' eye widened in shock when a streak of lightning shot out over him from the smoke. With an angry grunt, Laxus dropped a foot straight into the back of the man's head, making him collapse to the ground with a scream of pain.

"Incredible..." Gray was wide-eyed.

Erza watched the fight in shock. _Was Laxus always this powerful?_

Laxus and Hades glared at each other, before Laxus flinched and dropped to one knee in pain.

"Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It must be the spell that just hit him..." Sorano observed in concern.

"Hang in there, Laxus!" Gray shouted, seeing the man struggle to stay upright.

"This world really is a huge place..." Laxus smirked. "To think... that a monster of a person like this exists... I still have quite a ways to go..."

"What are you saying, Laxus?" Natsu demanded.

"Looks like you finally figured out your place, Laxus..." Hades scowled and sent another blast of energy at him. "Now you can disappear!"

"Get up, Laxus!" Erza yelled, paling in fear.

"I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail, but..." Laxus clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground. "If something happened to the old man, I can still get angry about it, right?"

"Of course you can!" Natsu shouted at him.

Lightning spread from Laxus' fist and arced across the floor, crashing into Natsu just before Hades' attack hit Laxus.

The others watched in fear as Laxus slowly collapsed. "This is... my treat... Natsu."

Wendy turned to Natsu in surprise. "Natsu-san?"

"Thanks for... the meal..." Natsu panted, lightning crackling around him.

Hades frowned. "He electrified?"

"That's every last bit of my magic." Laxus told everyone.

Erza's eyes widened. "He put his own magic into Natsu!"

"He ate..." Sorano watched the scene, trembling. "The lightning?"

Gray was in a state of shock. _Did Laxus really get hit by that attack with no magic power in his body?_

Wendy looked on, pale with fear. _He let himself get injured that badly just to give Natsu his power?_

"Why..." Natsu looked down at Laxus. "Did you give this to me? I'm so much weaker than you..."

"It's not about strong or weak..." Laxus smirked weakly. "Who was the one who got hurt by all this? Someone with the guild's mark needs to handle this... the right way. Take this pain that was given to your guild and return it... hundred-fold."

"Yeah." Natsu grunted, clenching his fist and making both fire and lightning coil around it.

Wendy gaped in awe. "The flame and lightning are fusing together..."

"This is the lightning flame dragon's..." Natsu turned to glare at Hades. "Hundred-fold payback!"

Hades paled when Natsu blurred out of view and reappeared right in front of him, smashing a fire and lightning-coated fist into his face. Not letting him recover, Natsu punched him again, then followed up with a vicious kick.

Hades screamed as fire dissipated from him, only to be replaced by lightning that frayed his nerves.

Gray was wide-eyed. "After the impact of the flame, the lightning follows up with an attack!"

"How dare you harm our guild!" Natsu roared, continuing to pummel Hades. The boy jumped up and gathered fire in one hand and lightning in the other, combining them and slamming a huge blast of power on the tired man. "I'm going to erase you!"

Hades leapt out of the blast, sending a chain at Natsu! "Ha!" He crowed. "I've bound both your arms!"

His jaw dropped when Natsu easily ripped the chain apart. "What?"

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, spitting out a giant beam of magic that obliterated everything in front of it and blasted a hole in the ship, going as far as to tear through the island and vanish into the sky.

Natsu smirked when he saw Hades' beaten form. "I... did it..." He rasped weakly, staggering and falling towards a hole in the floor.

"Natsu-kun!" Sorano surged forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling.

"Th-thanks for saving me..." Natsu muttered. "I'm completely out of magic power now..."

Erza smiled as she watched Sorano pull Natsu up. _That was an intense consumption of magic power just now... he must be exhausted._

"It's finally over now, huh..." Gray smirked tiredly.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Where do you think the power source is?"

"With a ship this huge..." Charle mused. "It has to have a giant lacryma powering it."

"Speaking of which..." Lily looked around the tiny tunnel they were in. "Why are we in these tiny vents?"

"I don't know, ask Happy."

"No reason in particular." Happy grunted, stopping suddenly when he reached a grate-based hatch.

"Hey, watch it!" Charle snapped, annoyed at having bumped into him. "Don;t just stop suddenly!"

Lily glanced past her. "What's wrong, Happy?"

"W-what is this..." Happy moved to the side, letting the others look into the room below.

He trembled in fear. "It's alive?"

* * *

"You quite some amazing youngsters." Hades observed, picking himself up. "That damn Makarov... he raised some incredible brats..."

"No way..." Wendy gasped.

"I don't know how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage..." Hades panted. "It would be simple to finish things off as they are now... but I want to thank you properly for entertaining me..."

Gray grit his teeth. "That's impossible..."

"That attack didn't have any effect on him at all?" Erza exclaimed in shock.

Hades reached for the eye patch covering his right eye and pulled it off. "The Devil's Eye... awakening! I'm going to show you something quite remarkable..."

His eye snapped open, revealing a shining red orb under the eyelid. "The abyss of magic. This domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations."

"No way!" Gray shouted.

"That can't be..." Wendy stammered.

Erza was wide-eyed. "I've never felt this kind of magic power before..."

Sorano paled. "It's still increasing?"

Natsu grit his teeth in determined fury.

"This is your end." Hades announced. "Fairy Tail."

"Shit!" Natsu punched the ground weakly. "I don't even... have any strength left to move..."

* * *

Happy looked up. "You think it's a..."

Charle sighed. "It doesn't look like a power source to me."

"Grimoire Heart..." Lily mused. "No, it can't be..."

"I heard voices from inside!" Someone outside the door shouted.

"What?" A second voice exclaimed. "How did they get in this room?"

"They found us." Charle scowled.

"I'll stop the enemy from going in!" Lily ran towards the door. "You two find a way to destroy that."

"Destroy it?" Happy repeated.

Charle nodded. "Let's do it, Happy!"

Lily roared as he slammed into the incoming thugs, now using his battle form. A random soldier growled and swung a large sword at him.

"I'll take that." Lily grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his hands. Swinging his new weapon, Lily knocked an entire wave of grunts back.

"He said... destroy it..." Happy flitted around the room. "But how?"

"It looks like we'll just have to mess with anything we can touch." Charle observed.

"A sword that changes size?" Lily looked at the sword, which had grown almost twice as large as him. "It's just like my Buster Arm..."

"Defend the room!" A man shouted.

"We have to defend this room with our lives, no matter the cost!" Another added.

"I like it." Pantherlily smirked darkly. "This is my weapon now!"

* * *

"Natsu-kun!" Sorano shook the exhausted boy. "Stand up! Please!"

"To walk the path of magic..." Hades intoned. "Is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness. Beyond the depths, shining in the deep abyss... is the 'One Magic'."

"Just a little more, and I will reach the 'One Magic'." Hades told the Fairy Tail mages. "But that insignificant distance is the deepest stretch of my path. The great world of magic fills that depth... the world Zeref inhabits. Tonight, with Zeref's awakening, the world will change. Soon I will obtain the 'One Magic'!"

"You little ones cannot pass into the great world of magic." Hades prepared a spell. "You lack the resolve to step into the abyssal deep. From Chapter 4, Scripture 12 of the Book of Zeref... Hidden Magic... The Punishers of Heaven: Nemesis!"

Shadows began to rise from scattered rubble, turning into grotesque misshapen demons.

"He's creating demons..." Gray yelled. "From the rubble?"

"No..." Wendy muttered in fear. "No... no..."

"With the magic power of the abyss, I can spawn demons from even the lowliest of rocks." Hades explained. "They are at once the dancing children of demons and judges of heaven. This is Hidden Magic."

_Each and every one of those things has so much power..._ Erza shivered in fear. _It's pointless to resist..._

Sorano turned away and hugged Natsu tightly.

_I'm scared!_ Wendy wailed mentally. _Scared... scared!_

_Even I..._ Erza examined her trembling hands. _Am shaking in fear..._

_What the hell am I scared for?_ Gray slumped to his knees. _Dammit..._

_I can't... I'm too frightened..._Sorano buried her face in her hands. _Please, somebody... give us courage!_

"It looks like..." Natsu grabbed her shaking arm. "I've got a comrade right beside me after all... I forgot that for a moment..."

"_Fear is not evil."_ Natsu recalled Gildarts' words. _"It allows us to spot our weaknesses."_

"When we learn our weakness... we can grow stronger and kinder..." Natsu pushed himself up. "We learned our own weakness right now. So what do we do next?"

"We grow stronger!" Natsu declared angrily. "We face them head on! When we're all alone, it might be too frightening to bear... but we're all right beside each other. We've got our comrades right here!"

"There's nothing to fear!" He shouted. "We're not alone!"

"A delightfully empty set of words." Hades observed. "But even that ends now."

Natsu looked around at the others, who were standing up and glaring at Hades resolutely. "Let's roll!" He yelled, charging forward. The other four roared and shot ahead in front of him.

"What can you accomplish with such minuscule power?" Hades asked rhetorically. "Dance, demons of rubble and stone!"

The demonic army surged forward at the approaching mages.

Sorano and Wendy glanced back when they noticed Natsu falter. Grabbing his arms, they gathered their strength and threw him forward, collapsing from the strain as they did so.

Gray and Erza noticed the boy nearing them and nodded. Raising their legs in unison, they placed their feet against Natsu's and propelled him further ahead, increasing his speed.

"Send everything to the bottom of darkness..." Hades intoned as Natsu closed in on him. "It's time for the sun to sink! Fairy Tail!"

A massive explosion rocked the ship. Rubble and pieces of equipment flew everywhere as the ceiling of the ship was completely destroyed. Gray and Erza stared into the smoke, anxiously awaiting the outcome of Natsu's charge.

Sorano gasped when she noticed Natsu's scarf get carried away by the wind. Running towards the edge of the ship, she was able to catch it right before she would have overbalanced and fallen off.

She glanced down and her eyes widened as she regained her footing. "So you're here." She observed. "Are you..."

"No." The one she was talking to denied. "We're not her."

"Ok." Sorano nodded. "Wait there until I call on you. Your help might not even be needed."

The smoke cleared, revealing Natsu having smashed a fist into Natsu's face. The man groaned as he hurtled backwards from the blow.

"Impossible!" Hades exclaimed. "My dark magic had no effect?"

Natsu roared as he prepared another punch.

"This can't be! My magic is..." Hades screamed as he was knocked back further. "There's no way!"

* * *

Happy and Charle exchanged a high five, standing in front of what remained of a large tank labeled 'Grimoire Heart'.

Lily glanced back at them and gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

_My heart!_ Hades paled in horror. _The reason for my great magic... the 'Devil's Heart' inside the ship... if that was destroyed... then my magic..._

Natsu roared as he unleashed a flurry of attacks on the man.

"Huh?" Wendy gasped, attracting the others' attention. "There's no way..."

The others stared in shock at the Tenrou tree, standing proudly over the island as if it was never torn down.

"Tenrou Island has returned to its' original state?"

* * *

"There." Ultear grunted, sweating from the effort of using her magic so much. "Are you convinced I'm not an enemy?"

Shocked, Freed nodded wordlessly.

At the back of the stunned group of mages, Meledy glared at Ultear.

* * *

_I, the great Hades..._ Hades grit his teeth. _ Have I truly lost to Makarov?_

"This victory is ours!" Natsu roared, swinging another punch.

"No!" Hades countered, kicking him away. "Until those of you that follow this path of magic finally reach its' peak, the devil will not sleep!"

Laxus grunted, slamming a fist into Hades and knocking him away. "Go, Fairy Tail!"

"Go now, Gemini!" Sorano shouted. An exact copy of Lucy shot out of her hiding place and the two women kicked Hades in the chin in unison.

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy shouted, copying one of Natsu's attacks and sending Hades flying. "Wing Attack!"

"Ice Bringer!" Gray roared, assaulting Hades with a storm of ice blades.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza declared, swinging her swords around Hades in a star pattern. "Pentagram sword!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Revised..." Natsu shot towards the falling man, who paled in fear. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

Hades screamed as he fell to the deck of the ruined ship, finally defeated. Natsu gave a victorious roar as the sun appeared over the horizon, bathing the island in light.

"This is our guild!" The Dragon Slayer shouted for the entire island to hear.

Gray smirked. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Erza nodded.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Here." Sorano held out Natsu's scarf to him. "This is yours..."

"Everyone!" Charle shouted, interrupting the peace. "Help us!"

"Wait!" One of the grunts chasing the Exceed ordered. "Get back here!"

"You damn cats!"

"How dare you do that to the Master's heart?"

Sorano sighed, noticing Gemini dispel herself.

"This is bad." Gray grunted tiredly.

"Shit..." Erza muttered. "Our magic power is absolutely zero."

"Mine too..." Lily scowled, back in his small form and with his new sword as tiny as he was. "Sorry..."

"Hold it right there!" Lucy commanded, Makarov next to her and the rest of the mages, including Ultear and Meledy, flanking her.

Natsu grinned. "Everybody..."

"There's more of them!" A pale man shouted.

"And..." Another trembled. "Is that Makarov?"

"And look over there..." A third man pointed to Hades in disbelief. "Master Hades has been defeated!"

"Get off this island." Lucy commanded. "Immediately!"

"Eep!"

"We got it!"

"That's our warning shot!"

The Fairy tail group burst into cheers as the grunt army ran towards the cliff and jumped off, scrambling over each other in their haste to escape.

Gray looked around and sighed in relief, noticing Juvia. "Glad to see you're alright."

Makarov turned towards Laxus. "It's good to have you back." He muttered, reaching out to him.

"That's right!" Lucy observed, darting over and pressing a guild stamp to Laxus' shoulder. "Before I forget..."

"Dammit, Lucy..." Makarov grunted as Laxus examined the yellow mark in shock and surprised happiness. "I had a perfect chance to vent here..."

"Not my fault you exiled him before naming me Master." Lucy shot back. "If you did those in reverse order, I wouldn't even have let him leave."

"Laxus..." Freed trembled, before the Raijinshuu swamped Laxus in a group hug. "Laxus!"

"You made it back!"

"Uwaaah!"

"Ok then!" Natsu cheered. "Let's continue the exam!"

Happy paled. "Right now?"

"That last part of the test was disrupted, so it doesn't count!" Natsu exclaimed. "So this time, we'll handle it simply. We'll decide by battle!"

"Did something get knocked loose in your head?" Gajeel challenged him. "You really think you can win against me beaten up like that?"

"Piece of cake! Now that I've gotten that Lightning Fire Dragon-" Natsu collapsed to the ground.

"Who the hell falls down like that?"

"It's a side effect from eating any magic other than fire." Erza explained.

"For the time being, why don't we head back to camp?" Wendy suggested.

"All your bodies could really use some rest." Charle added.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Let's head on back."

Cana sighed, noticing Gildarts missing from the group. _Is father ok?_

"Makarov..." Hades grunted, calling him back. "Finish me off..."

"I learned many things from you." Makarov sighed. "As thanks for that, I"ll look the other was when you leave the island."

"What naivety..." Hades rasped. "If you let me live, next time I'll destroy the guild for sure..."

"I lost to you." Makarov observed. "But those kids defeated you."

"Not exactly... my heart was destroyed... and Tenrou Island gave its' power to the youngsters... if that coincidence hadn't happened, there's no way I would have lost to you..." He scoffed, then glanced at Lucy, who also hung back. "What about you then, girl? Will you finish me off?"

"I've had enough of fighting and death." Lucy scowled. "Just get the hell out of here."

"You, tired of death?" Hades chuckled at that. "You killed two of my Seven Kin without hesitation."

"I can claim both self-defense and insanity on the first one." Lucy countered. "And the second one... well, both of them actually... they were dangerous enemies who I couldn't allow to leave alive. Why would I let two members of the strongest dark guild attack my guild and get away with it?"

Makarov sighed, uncomfortable with the topic of killing. "Why did you fall into the darkness?"

"I already told you..." Hades coughed. "The true magic of nature is darkness. The miracles created in the depths of darkness were called magic. I retired from the guild and journeyed on the road of magic because I wanted to discover truth in this world. The world that overflows with magic is a world of lies... but the world that Zeref was in, the great world of magic, was the true world."

"I wanted to see what that world was like. That's why I awakened Zeref and acquired all the keys..." Hades reached out towards the sky. "I was so close... just a little bit further... until the 'One Magic'..."

"Even if you found it, it wouldn't change anything. It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of magic is darkness. It doesn't matter if you say it's light, either." Makarov turned to leave. "Magic is alive. It's place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, as blue. And it's living freely, together alongside Fairy Tail."

"All of this..." He sighed, walking away. "I learned from you."

Hades gaped up at the sky in wonder.

* * *

"Damn, you're noisy, Natsu!" Elfman scowled at the snoring boy. "Can't you shut up and sleep quietly?"

"Leave him alone." Mira told Elfman. "Let him rest."

"Mira-nee, I thought of a great idea!" Lisanna tied Natsu's hair and held him up. "Natsu's twin sister would be cute, wouldn't she?"

Mira giggled.

Elfman looked away, paling. "That's so gross..."

* * *

"So what we really destroyed was Hades' heart?" Happy asked over his fish.

"Coincidence or not, we did a good job." Charle smiled.

* * *

"It's great to have you back, Laxus!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Laxus grunted. "Whatever..."

"Laxus came back!" Freed cheered, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey..." Evergreen whispered. "Elfman did bad things to me while you were gone, Laxus... won't you get him back for me?"

"You bitch!"

* * *

Wendy rubbed sweat away from her forehead, having finished healing Happy. "Next... I'm going to take care of your wounds, Levy."

"I'm fine." Levy waved her off. "Why don't you get some rest too, Wendy?"

"No." Wendy smiled. "I've been feeling great ever since Tenrou Island returned to normal."

"But..." Sorano hesitated. "How did Tenrou Island turn back to normal after being destroyed?"

_Ultear..._ Gray glanced at the woman, who was talking with Meledy, Lucy, and Erza. _Could it be?_

* * *

"So what happens now?" Ultear asked Lucy.

Erza glanced at her lover, who was staring at Meledy in shock and recognition, and nudged her. "Oi, you in there, Cy?"

"Sorry." Lucy regained her senses. "What was the question again?"

Ultear sighed. "So what will you do about our situation?"

Meledy smirked, coming up with an idea that would mess with Lucy and let Ultear know she was pissed at her, while also telling the woman she forgave her. "Ur-nee, I want to join Lucy-mama's guild!"

Both women fell out of their seats in shock.

Meledy's eyes twinkled at her success and she turned to Erza, deciding to carry it further. "So, what do you say, Erza-papa?"

Erza blinked, but decided to play along. "Well, Meledy-chan, I think it should be fine." She pulled Lucy back into her seat. "What do you say, Lucy-mama?"

Lucy glared at her. "Well, Erza-papa, it's fine by me." She pulled out a guild stamp. "Where do you want it and what color?"

"Pink." Meledy smiled, holding out her left hand.

Lucy pressed the stamp against the back of Meledy's hand and nodded, turning to Ultear, who had by now picked herself up. "What about you, Ultear?"

Ultear frowned. "Is Jellal in your guild?"

"Yeah." Erza told her. "He has been since the Oracion Seis incident."

"Then I'll join too. I need to have a long talk with him. Besides, I'm kinda curious about the guild my mother's student joined." Ultear decided, pointing to the area over her left breast. "Black."

Lucy nodded and gave her the guild mark.

"By the way, the Council might still be around here." She observed. "They might decide to check all of us when we leave the island, so you should use a different way to leave. Preferably now, before the rest of us take off."

"Makes sense." Ultear agreed, turning to Meledy. "And what will you do, Meledy?"

"I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me about destroying my town, Ur-nee." Meledy observed. "You'll have to suffer being called the name you hate as punishment, but for now I'll stick with Lucy-mama. I missed her. I'll see you back at the guild, Ur-nee."

Ultear sighed and pushed herself away from the table, standing up. "I'd better find a boat to leave then. I'll see you guys when you get back."

* * *

"So you were exiled?" Gildarts laughed loudly. "Ahahaha! What a loser!"

Laxus scowled in annoyance. "Piss off, old man!"

Sorano and Cana exchanged glances and burst into giggles.

* * *

"Impossible..." Yomazu looked around the almost empty ship. "We were defeated..."

"None of the Seven Kin made it back ~pero..." Kawazu added.

The sound of footsteps caused them to turn to it. "Who's there?"

"It's people like you that carved me into existence." The newcomer stated, causing them to pale. "It was wicked thought like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age."

A heavily bandaged Hades leaned forward and turned white with fear.

"No one can stop it now." Zeref announced. "The world will be finished here."

"Zeref..." Hades rasped as Kawazu and Yomazu dropped into hasty bows. "Zeref... is right in front of my eyes... is this reality or just a dream?"

"The keys!" He commanded Yomazu. "Bring me the keys!"

"But..." Yomazu choked out as the two struggled to stand up. "We can't move..."

"That's not necessary." Zeref told them. "I'm already awake. Now then..." He scowled. "I'm not really one to talk, but... how many lives did you take just to get those 'keys'? How miserable... even though it's just a pretense..."

Hades' eyes widened. "What?"

"One of the obsessions from the people worshipping the black mage Zeref is an illusory thing called the keys to revival." Zeref explained. "Did you really believe a made-up story from so long ago?"

"The black mage Zeref who is standing her never slept to begin with." Zeref finished.

"That can't be!" Hades protested, clutching at his bandaged Demon's Eye. "I tried using my Eye before! You couldn't even defeat one of my henchmen!"

"It's true... that was my full power... at the time." Energy began to swirl around Zeref. "I saw numerous people die in the wars 400 years ago... but I also came to understand the value of life that day."

"It all started from that time. My cursed body, when I cared about the living, would involuntarily steal others' souls. Because I don't want to take people's lives, I have to forget the most important thing about a human life. It's so sad..."

"Are you saying you fight for the importance of life?" Hades exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right." Zeref nodded. "That's why, as expected, I couldn't use magic then."

"But it's a different matter if I decide to ignore the value of life." Zeref's eyes turned red. "The ones who pulled the trigger were you guys. Acnologia heralds an end of an era... and it was your wicked thoughts that summoned it."

"Acnologia?" Hades shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"I will give you your punishment." Zeref intoned, preparing a spell.

"Wait!" Hades begged. "I still have questions!"

"The first sin was calling Acnologia." Zeref put his palms together. "The other one was making me forget the value of life. Repent."

* * *

Ultear sighed, rowing away from the island on a small boat. "That glare she gave me... I wonder who told her about me destroying her town?"

She looked down sadly. "I had hoped to make my current life 'act one', and to start my real life when I reached the great world of magic. That thought let me commit any atrocity, no matter how inhumane..."

"Others would think I'm a demon..." She told herself. "A misguided woman committing evil deeds for her own happiness... I should have apologized to Meledy before I left the island..."

She formed a sword and examined it, before dismissing it again. "But the way she called me Ur-nee... I might have lost some of her respect, but I could sense she cared for me..."

She frowned, only now noticing a Sensory Link on her arm. "What the..."

She gave a rueful chuckle. "Lucy must have told her I'd have thoughts like this... that thing is insurance I don't do anything stupid. That girl really can think ahead..."

"Lucy-mama..." She looked up at the sky. "Yes... she'll make a better mother for Meledy than I could..."

* * *

"Master Hades!" Yomazu shouted in fear when Hades collapsed to the ground, dead. "H-he..."

"Trash that doesn't know any better..." Zeref scowled. "Will fall into hell."

His eyes widened and he spun to a window when he sense something flying towards them. "It's here..." He paled. "Acnologia..."

* * *

"What did you say?" Four voices shouted in unison.

"I told you." Lucy sighed. "We are suspending the S-Class exam."

"I don't understand at all!"

"Why are you suspending it?"

"I want to become S-Class!"

"Levy was the nominated candidate, not you..."

"I had no other choice." Lucy told them. "With all the things that happened..."

"Among the candidates, there were Council members who snuck in..." Mira added. "Grimoire Heart was interfering, too."

"There really was no other option this time." Levy agreed sadly.

"You're ok with all this, dammit?" Gajeel shouted at her.

Lily frowned. "Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

Gray groaned. "I wanted S-Class, dammit!"

"Don't worry!" Juvia cheered him on. "You will make it next time, Gray-sama!"

Elfman sighed. "Even a man has his limits..."

"There's no way I'll give up! I will become S-Class, no matter the cost!" Natsu declared. "Gray, Elfman, and Levy... you're all giving up, right? If that's the case, then I'll become S-Class! You hear me? S-Class!"

"I suppose it can't be helped..." Lucy sighed. "This is a special exception... let's go ahead and start the final exam now, Natsu. If you can win against me, I'll promote you to S-Class!"

"Seriously?" Natsu perked up. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

A blast of concentrated light from Caelum's laser form smashed him into a tree, almost breaking it from the force.

"Here I..." Natsu rasped weakly. "Come..."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lisanna moaned, having her cheeks stretched painfully.

"Eh..." Laxus released her and started patting her head. "I was wondering if it was really you..."

"Of course it's really me!" Lisanna protested. "How rude!"

"Getting picked on all the time..." Evergreen smirked. "I feel sorry for you..."

"What insight." Freed commented, impressed. "Laxus is impressive."

Bixlow sweatdropped and turned to his dolls. "You think so?"

"Think so, think so!" The puppets chorused.

"I want to greet him..." Wendy hesitated, hiding behind a tree. "But I'm so nervous..."

Charle sighed. "What are you so scared of?"

"A lot of things happened..." Erza started, walking up to her. "But deep down, he's not a bad person. He's just a little awkward."

"Ok!" Wendy smiled. "I'll go greet him!"

* * *

Sorano hissed as she felt her wounds sting from the water.

"A medicinal spring..." Cana examined a bunch of herbs. "I suppose this would seep into our wounds."

The white-haired woman glanced back. "Is your right hand ok?"

"You mean from when I received Fairy Glitter?" Cana smirked and lifted her barre arm. "It looks like the rental period is over now."

"Um..." She hesitated. "Sora-chan... sorry."

"For what?"

"You know... I ditched you and went to Mavis' grave, remember?" Cana looked down.

Sorano waved it off. "Don't worry about that."

"But it is on my mind..." Cana sighed. "Betraying your friends is something to regret for your entire life."

"I don't consider that a betrayal." Sorano observed. "From what I've seen of the guild so far, antics like that are common, right? Stop thinking like that, Cana-chan, or your gloom will spread."

Cana smiled softly. "I... didn't exactly want to become S-Class... I just thought I wanted to tell my father the truth."

* * *

Gildarts frowned. "What's with that mopey face?"

Natsu scowled, hunched over his fishing rod. "Well, this isn't interesting at all..."

"You don't understand the true romantic feelings of a man, do you?" Gildarts sighed.

"That's right!" Happy exclaimed, salivating over a bucket full of Gildarts' catch. "These fish are what's romantic!"

"I didn't say you could eat those."

"The instinct of the hunt! It is this great natural phenomenon that unifies us!" Gildarts declared proudly. "Will you eat, or be eaten? This is the true challenge! This is truly man's playground!"

"Oh!" Natsu perked up when his line shook. "I think I've got something!"

"Good, Natsu!" Gildarts encouraged him. "Pull! Pull it up!"

"Gildarts-kun!" Sorano called.

"Hold on a second!" Gildarts told her. "Natsu's male romance is awakening!"

"Cana-chan has something important to tell you." Sorano explained, pulling Natsu and Happy away. "Over here, you two."

"But the fish-"

"Everyone's food-"

Gildarts frowned when Cana hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"It's the reason... I came to this guild..." Cana started. "I came to search for my father."

"That's the first I've heard of that..." Gildarts muttered. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Was your father a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Y-yes..." Cana paused, uncertain. "It's you, Gildarts."

"Eh?" Gildarts mumbled as Sorano nodded furiously and Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped. "EH?"

"Lots of different things happened..." Cana muttered. "I've never been able to tell you before..."

"Wait a second..." Gildarts fumbled for words. "You..."

"Yeah..." Cana trembled. "It's difficult to accept, isn't it?"

"Whose kid are you?" Gildarts started counting off on his fingers. "Sara, Naomi, Claire, Phoebe, Marie, Eliza... no, the hair color is wrong! Emma... Lily... Jean... Sydney... Michelle... Stephanie..."

"Pops!" Cana clenched her fists in fury. "How many women have you been with?"

"I got it!" Gildarts exclaimed. "It's Sylvia, right? You look just like her!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Cana wailed, exasperated. "I can't believe my dad is such a womanizer! Anyway..." She spun to leave. "That's what happened... and that's how it is."

"W-wait!"

"That's all I wanted to say!" Cana snapped. "It's not like I expected you to be part of my family now, or something! We can just keep on like we've been-"

Gildarts reached forward and engulfed her n a hug. "You're Cornelia's child... no doubt about it."

"Let go." Cana protested weakly.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"It was hard to say it..." Cana mumbled. "With everything that's happened..."

"Cornelia was the only woman I ever loved... she was also the only one I married." Gildarts told her. "I was completely fixated on work and left that love 18 years ago. I'd just been going where the wind would take me... but I had no idea I had a child."

"I'm sorry..." He gripped her harder. "I had no idea..."

"It's ok. I was the one who kept it from you." Cana pried herself free. "It might have been wring for me to decide on my own, but now it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest..."

"I had a daughter..." Gildarts muttered. "This close to me..."

"Knock it off." Cana smiled. "I didn't bring this up to make you take responsibility or anything... we can just act like we always do. Just... I'll say this one time. I'm glad I got to meet you... father."

Gildarts teared up and grabbed her in another hug. "Cana!"

"You don't have to have those sad feelings anymore!" He exclaimed. "I'll never let that happen again! From now on, if I go on a job, or if I go drinking, we'll always be together."

Cana smiled softly. "That sounds a little annoying, doesn't it?"

"It's just..." Gildarts sobbed. "Let me have the right to love you..."

Sorano watched the two with a content smile. _A family..._ She mused, turning to look at the sky. _Sister... when I come home, I'll come to finally see you..._

Gildarts' eyes widened when a chill swept to him. "Just now... this feeling..."

* * *

A loud roar echoed around the island.

"What's that?"

"It's so damn loud!"

"This voice... what is it?"

"The cry of a dragon..." Wendy muttered.

Lisanna paled. "A dragon?"

"Is everyone ok?" Sorano shouted as she and the others joined the main group.

Gildarts clutched his side. "He must be from back then..."

"Over there!" Lily shouted, pointing up at a large black figure in the sky.

Gajeel trembled. "Is that for real?"

"A real-life dragon..." Wendy shook in fear.

"I knew it..." Natsu muttered. "Dragons really do still exist..."

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Makarov realized. "Acnologia."

"You up there! You know where Igneel is, don't you?" Natsu shouted up at Acnologia. "And Grandine and Metalicana, too!"

"Knock it off, Natsu." Gildarts snapped.

The large dragon swung its' tail and began to fly towards the ground.

"It's coming down!" Freed shouted.

Making an instant decision, Lucy grabbed Sorano and pressed two keys into her hand, before beginning to spin and gaining momentum.

"You still have a reunion to get to!" She told the older woman. "Make sure to say hi for us!"

With that, she threw Sorano off the island and towards Ultear's boat. A mere moment later, Acnologia landed on the island in front of them.

Gildarts paled when the dragon noticed them and shot up again. "Run for it!"

"Is this for real?" Elfman screamed, watching Acnologia level most of the surrounding forest with pure sound.

"Look at the destruction!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Hurry to the ship!" Gildarts roared.

"Everyone!" Erza commanded, rescuing Freed and Bixlow, who had fallen behind. "We're all going back together! To Fairy Tail!"

"Meledy-chan, you can dispel teh Sensory Link now." Lucy told Meledy. "Sorano will look after Ultear."

"Wendy!" Charle shouted as she ran. "You can talk to dragons, can't you? Can you do something about this?"

"I can't talk to them!" Wendy panicked. "Dragons all have a very high level of intelligence! That dragon definitely should be able to understand words!"

* * *

Zeref watched the devastation from afar. "The reason it doesn't use words... is because it doesn't think of humans as anything more than insects."

He sighed. "You wouldn't stop and talk to a pest buzzing around you. It's the same for that dragon. You also wouldn't bother taking an obnoxious insect seriously even for a moment. There are things in this world that you cannot oppose or fight back against, no matter how hard you try. Mankind will come to learn this shortly."

"It appears... we will be embarking on a long journey again." Zeref bowed his head. "This era is coming to an end. Farewell, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu grunted as the island shook and he rolled several feet forward. "Why, you-"

His eyes widened when Lucy stepped in front of him, holding up her entire key-ring.

"Lucy!"

"Master!"

"Run." Lucy commanded."Get to the ship."

All ten of the Golden spirits she had materialized behind her, wordlessly hurling their best attacks at Acnologia and pushing it back.

"It's useless!" Gray shouted. "There's no way she can fight that!"

"Lucy!" Erza howled. "Stop it, please!"

Laxus stared at the scene in shock.

"Run!" Lucy repeated, the strain from keeping ten Spirits making her stagger.

"If you're going to pick a fight with it, we're coming too!" Freed charged towards her.

"Let's smash that thing to pieces!" Evergreen wailed.

"Are you going to ignore my first and last order?" Lucy screamed at them, gathering enough strength to summon Caelum. "You bunch of assholes!"

Mira teared up._ Did she say... last..._

"I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu protested angrily. "If anyone is going to be that thing's opponent, it's gonna be-"

Erza scowled and grabbed his collar, dragging his way as she ran. "We are getting out of here, Natsu!"

"Erza!" Natsu howled. "You bi-"

His eyes widened when he saw the redhead blinking back tears.

"Lucy-mama..." Meledy muttered, turning and fleeing with a loud sob.

_No need for all of us to waste our lives... especially compared to the lawless one I've led..._ Lucy smiled sadly, using Caelum to throw her black hole at the dragon, which easily destroyed it. _You'll understand some day, what the meaning behind your tears is. Does the death of someone dear make you sad? Can grief itself kill a person? The answers to that can be found in each and every one of your hearts... you bunch of proud assholes. Now live on, into the future!_ Lucy chuckled mirthlessly. _Dammit, I sound like an old man..._

"I don't know what it is you're after, but..." Lucy commanded Scorpio and Aquarius to slam a huge amount of mud into Acnologia, forcing it back. "I won't let you pass any further ahead! Those I agreed to look after are behind me!"

Her eyes widened when the last of her magic power faded and all her Spirits dispersed. Collapsing on the ground, she could do nothing except watch as Acnologia closed in on her.

"Heh..." She muttered. "At least I bought them enough time to run away... that's good enough for me..."

Her eyes shot wide open when Natsu sped past her, reaching Acnologia and climbing up its' leg. "Give back Lucy!" The fire user demanded angrily.

Lucy pushed herself in a sitting position. "Natsu..."

"Charge!" Laxus commanded, pointing at the large beast. With angry battle cries, the horde of mages ran towards Acnologia, blasting it with their strongest attacks.

"You guys..." Lucy watched the scene with wide eyes.

"I want you to know I was against this." Erza told her. "But do you really think they're the type of people who can run away and leave a teenage girl behind? It is your guild, after all."

"Idiots..." Lucy teared up.

* * *

A serene figure watched the group continue to fight Acnologia. Giving them a sad smile, she clasped her hands together as if in prayer and focused.

* * *

Natsu cried out as a gust of wind sent him sprawling back.

"Is everyone all right?" Erza shouted.

"None of our attacks are working at all!" Mira growled.

_This thing isn't using the strength it used when it fought me..._ Gildarts thought in fear. _It's just playing with them..._

Pantherlily's eyes widened when the dragon flew up higher. "It flew!"

"Is it gonna come back?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

Acnologia opened its' jaws wide and began to gather magic power in its' mouth.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted.

Cana paled. "Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, put all the power you have into it, now!" Erza commanded.

Freed shook in fear. "There's not enough time to draw the seals!"

"There's plenty of defensive magic that doesn't require writing anything!" Levy reminded him.

"Way to go, Levy!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Lisanna shouted at the crowd. "Focus your magical energy in Freed!"

"Let's join hands!" Mira suggested, reaching out to Elfman.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu announced.

"Ok!" Meledy shouted tearfully. "We'll never give up!"

"Everyone join you power together as one!" Gray grunted. "Let's show it the bonds of our guild!"

Laxus reached out to Makarov, who grabbed his hand and smiled through his tears. "We'll all go home together..."

"To Fairy Tail!" Everyone chorused.

Natsu frowned when he noticed Erza lean in to Lucy and mutter something. As he watched, Lucy muttered something back and the two girls laughed.

"Of course." He heard Lucy say. "I'll be honored to."

Then the attack hit.

* * *

"It's over, isn't it?" Zeref sighed and turned way. "Natsu..."

* * *

"Crap!" Mavis Vermilion swore. "Something went wrong!"

* * *

And on that note, I'm ending this arc. I have a feeling I'm sick right now, so I'll be taking a break. Besides, writing at this speed has left me exhausted, so the next chapter will probably come out in two weeks, maybe more. And do not worry, no one died.

NOTE #1: Grimoire Heart member status: Zancrow – deceased. Kain Hikaru – deceased. Zoldeo – deceased. Rustyrose – deceased. Azuma – deceased/turned into a tree. Bluenote – deceased. Meledy – defected. Ultear – defected. Master Hades – deceased. Yomazu and Kawazu – unknown.

NOTE #2: Sorano's animation magic gives her a limited degree of control over pretty much anything. Being a general multipurpose type of magic, water spells belonging to it will be weaker than those of Aquarius or Juvia, who specialize in that element. Same goes for fire and Natsu, air and Wendy, ice and Gray etc. Currently, Sorano knows the basics of making water and earth move as she wishes, and is also able to interfere with other animation spells and low-level attacks.

Her current spells:

Whims of the Sea Element – creates a huge wave that pushes everything in its' path away in the direction Sorano directs it.

Sinking Ground – causes ground in a certain area to turn into quicksand, quickly burying anything on top of it.

Earthen Revolt – launches a hail of stone bullets/spikes from the ground into the air.

Magic Subjugation – causes any animated objects that are touched by Sorano's magic to fall under her control.

Metal Crash – breaks apart a metal object and sends the pieces flying at a target. Classified as Earth Magic.

Desert Storm – causes a large amount of sand or dirt to swirl around an enemy at high speeds, tearing off skin or armor.

NOTE #3 (IMPORTANT): Regarding Fairy Tail's adventures during the seven years that will pass, look out for my new story, a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail (specifically a Harry Potter and The S-Class Mage) crossover. Chapter 1 will be out in about a week.

NEXT TIME: History of Fairy Tail. That will be a long time in coming, because I'm momentarily tired of writing and I still need to sort out the details for it.

Thanks for reading!


	31. Homecoming

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

NOTE: Guild Master Lucy now wears Lucy Ashley's manga outfit (except for the shoulder guard).

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

For those who guessed right, Meledy will treat Lucy and Erza the same way Sailor Moon's Hotaru treats Haruka and Michiru.

Also, I decided to push the History and Outtakes chapters back, and am starting the Daimatou Enbu arc now. The special chapters will come out once I catch up with the manga, when it will take a long time for enough chapters to come out for me to base an update on.

I made it so that you don't have to read the HP crossover to understand what went wrong with Fairy Sphere. No reference will be made to wand magic, because the mages consider it inferior to their own.

**IMPORTANT: I got a review from a guest called Yay-me complaining about Yukino taking Lucy's place in the fight against Hades. First of all, what? I don't recall Yukino being anywhere near that. Second, if you mean Sorano, then I'm sorry. Next time I'll make Lucy appear mysteriously in two places at once without using Gemini. (sarcasm)**

**Seriously though, the point of a strong Lucy is that things will happen differently. She will not be in the exact same places canon Lucy Heartfilia is in, and that usually means a minor canon character getting a bigger role by doing 'canon-Lucy' things instead. However if you want Lucy to be able to bend space to her whim and be everywhere, strong one moment and weak the next, that can be done too. If you guys want it, I can overpower Lucy to the point that she'll somehow be able to summon the Spirit King, use Star Dragon Slayer magic, defy the laws of physics and use the Armor of Nakagami. I thought my story was popular because I made Lucy strong without overdoing it to the point of 'WTF HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?'**

**I'll say it once. Don't give me crap reviews like 'why is character X doing what canon Lucy does?' Simple. My Lucy is NOT canon Lucy. I don't think I can honestly be any clearer.**

**Rant over.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"Romeo." An older Alzack Connell called out to a teen staring out over the sea. "Our work is over, let's head back to the guild."

"How long are you going to stand there staring at the water?" His wife Bisca Connell shook her head. "If we don't hurry and get back, your dad will worry. He asked us to care of you... Romeo."

"Ok." Romeo looked down.

"Romeo..." Bisca hesitated. "We understand how you feel, but..."

Alzack stopped her from saying more. "Bisca..."

Over at a rundown tavern at the outskirts of Magnolia, an older Macao slammed his beer keg on a table in anger. "Has Romeo not come back yet?"

"Damn that Al and Bisca!" Fairy Tail's Fifth Master exclaimed. "They probably ditched Romeo and went off to party in the town!"

"Pipe down..." His advisor Wakaba sighed. "You're not a kid any more, so calm down and have a seat, Macao."

"I thought I told you to call me Master!"

"I've never heard of a master with a complete lack of dignity like you!"

"Yeah, well..." A scruffy-looking Max looked around. "Slow day again, huh?"

"Not like it can be helped..." Warren grunted. "No work is gonna come around to a little guild like ours."

"Look at how few job offers we have!" A larger Nab with a slowly developing stomach gestured to the request board.

"This has nothing to do with people like you who don't work!"

"C'mon, look!" Vijeeter shouted, shaking in a weird way. "I've almost finished my new dance. I call it the 'Puny Dance'."

"That looks disgusting..." Max grumbled. "Someone get him outta here..."

"Hey, Droy..." A grown Laki Olietta leaned over a freakishly round man. "Have you been putting pressure on the earth again?"

"You trying to tell me I got fat, you bastard?" Droy growled around a large mouthful of chicken.

"Man..." Jet grunted, adjusting the rubber band holding his hair back. "You have no self-awareness."

Laki pointed at a much thinner Reedus. "Look at Reedus! See how slim he got?"

"Oui..." The painter smiled. "Well, I was originally like this in the first place."

"I've been working out every day!" Droy flexed a fat arm. "Can't you tell? Just look at those muscles!"

Jet sighed. "What would Levy say if she could see us now..."

"Levy's not coming back!" Droy snapped, before he realized what he said and everybody listening to him froze.

"Hey now..." A man carrying a large club on his back entered the guild, with four laughing thugs behind him. "Just as always, it's only noon and you already look so down... that's why you're a puny little guild."

"Teebo..." Wakaba grunted.

Macao scowled. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

"Hey, hey..." Teebo smirked. "Is it really ok for you to be talking to me like that? After all, we are the guild that represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre."

"There was a time when Fairy Tail was the strongest, but who knows now... your era had come to an end." Teebo observed gleefully. "Between this place, built in a beat-up old tavern, and the mage guild of the new age, Twilight Ogre, it's obvious which one would be more beneficial to Magnolia, right?"

"Acting all might because they have a bigger guild..."

"Yeah! We have spirit!"

"You can't survive off of spirit alone." Teebo grinned.

"What did you come here for, Teebo?" Macao demanded.

Teebo's smile widened. "This month's pay."

"You didn't pay again, Macao?" Wakaba exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to call me Master!"

"You're late on your debt payments." One of Teebo's goons told them.

"We haven't gotten any work this month! We'll pay you next month, just you wait!" Macao shouted.

"Come on now..." A small man looked giddy. "When you were on the verge of collapse, who was it that came to the rescue of this run-down tavern?"

"We were the ones who stepped in and lent you money, weren't we?" A bald man with crossed arms asked Macao.

"Why did you accept their help when you knew they were this stupid..." Jet grumbled.

"Did you say something, you bastard?" A man holding a bottle of alcohol shouted at him.

"Stop it, Jet!" Macao threw an arm out to stop him. "Wait until next month..." He told Teebo. "We'll pay up."

Teebo smirked and kicked Macao into the bar table.

"Macao!"

"Master!"

"You bastards..."

"Don't touch them!" Macao shouted, stopping the Fairy Tail mages from fighting back.

"How pathetic?" Teebo cackled as his goons proceeded to smash furniture in the tavern. "So this is Fairy Tail? Pitiful!"

"Don't forget now..." He grunted, turning to leave. "It's next month."

* * *

"That was fun." Teebo laughed, walking down the hill with his men. "Those guys are such wimps!"

"Ahahaha!" One of the others guffawed. "We sure messed them up good!"

Teebo's eyes widened when he noticed two women climb up the stairs to the guild behind him. "Hello..." He grinned. "And where are you two ladies heading? Surely not to that trash heap we just demolished."

"I know you demolished it." One of the women, a girl in her late twenties with long white hair and wearing a flowing violet dress, scowled. "I could hear it all the way down the road, and I'm kinda pissed now."

"Oh?" One of the thugs smirked, taking out a sword. "You wanna make something of it?"

"I have no wish to waste my time on the likes of you." She turned to her dark-blond companion, who was wearing black leaf-like clothes and sporting a rose with thorns as an eye-patch. "Michelle, you deal with this."

Michelle smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

Reedus' eyes widened when a sketchbook fell out of a wrecked shelf and its' pages scattered, revealing pictures of the missing guild members. The last drawing to fall out was a large sheet showing all of the lost crowd partying together.

Wakaba puffed on his cigarette. "It's been seven years since then..."

Max gave a sad smile. "That really takes me back."

"When we heard that Tenrou Island was destroyed..." Jet sighed. "Everyone searched with everything they had. But not a single one of them was found..."

"If the story Sorano and Ultear gave us is true, it was Acnologia that destroyed the island." Nab observed. "All kinds of groups worked together in the search, but none of their efforts resulted in anything."

"Yeah, that day..." Jet sat down heavily. "There was a strange lack of Ethernano in the waters around Tenrou Island... because it was of a level of attack that no living being could ever endure..."

"That was the force of Acnologia's roar..." Warren sobbed, picking up a book about dragons. "Long ago, just that one dragon could destroy an entire country on its' own... there's no way any human alive would be able to take on that thing..."

"Our own comrades..." Max began to cry. "Ever since they disappeared, we've turned into this weak, pathetic guild..."

"Sorano, Jellal, and Ultear are no help either." Jet muttered. "Jellal and Ultear formed that Crime Sorciere team and we rarely ever see them, and Sorano only came in once those seven years ago, told us what happened, and left. No one has heard from her since."

"Someone mention me?" A voice asked cheerfully, as two women walked into the guild. "I'm home!"

Incredulous eyes turned to the speaker. "Sorano!" Macao exclaimed. "You're back!"

"I left a pile of trash at the bottom of the stairs." Michelle told the mages. "I heard they messed the guild hall up, and I wasn't too pleased with that."

Wakaba eyed her in confusion. "And you are?"

"Michelle Heartfilia." Michelle bowed, inwardly laughing at their looks of shock. "I'm Sorano's partner."

"How did you two meet?" Macao asked. "You're not a part of the guild..."

"I created her." Sorano explained, reverting Michelle to a small cloth doll. "My magic has improved by leaps and bounds over these seven years. She is my crowning achievement."

With that, she blasted the doll with green-hued energy and Michelle stood before them again.

"You came at a bad time..." Wakaba looked down. "Our time to close might be coming..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Macao protested angrily.

The smoker turned to the angry man. "What's wrong?"

"My heart feels like it's going to break..." Macao muttered.

Wakaba grinned. "You've done well, Master."

"Ever since that happened..." Macao clenched his fists. "Romeo hasn't ever smiled, not once..."

Sorano sighed. "By the way, Blue Pegasus wants to tell us something. They found me on their way here and asked me to return. They should be here soon."

As if on cue, a siren rang out over the building, causing most of the mages to rush outside.

"It can't be..." Max stared up at the elegant airship. "Blue Pegasus' Christina?"

"It reeks of sentimental perfume." A short figure observed, jumping off the ship and crashing into the cobbled road headfirst. "Men!"

"You fell?" The mages exclaimed in shocked unison.

"I'm Ichiya, just for you." Ichiya grunted, still half-embedded in the stone.

"We understand how you feel, Ichiya-sama..." Hibiki smiled. "But won't you settle down a bit?"

"I am a user for air magic." Ren reminded Ichiya, lowering the Trimens slowly to the ground.

"It's been a long time, everyone." Eve added.

The Trimens landed and promptly surrounded Laki.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Laki-san..."

"T-those glasses really suit you..."

"Do you mind if I call you 'Onee-san'?"

"You guys!" Ichiya turned serious, making them do the same.

"I don't forget the perfume of camaraderie of those I've competed and fought with!" He declared proudly.

"Something matching the movement characteristics we have recorder in Christina's archives has been detected in Fiore's Ethernano reading." Hibiki told the Fairy tail mages.

"In other words..." Ichiya made his signature pose. "Tenrou Island still exists!"

* * *

"Is it really around here?"

"There's nothing to see..."

"According to the Pegasus guys, there was something unusual about the Ethernano in this part of the sea..."

"What's this 'Ethernano' thing, anyway?"

"How am I meant to know? Probably something like little particles of magic..."

Bisca sighed. "Was it really ok not to bring Romeo along?"

"We should have brought him along, by force if necessary." Alzack added.

"It's not a certainty that everyone's still alive." Max observed.

Warren nodded. "We shouldn't get our hopes up..."

"We're gonna see Levy again!" Jet and Droy cheered. "We're gonna see Levy again!"

"So noisy!" Warren shouted at them. "There's been no word in seven years. Think about the worst-case scenario as well!"

Max's eyes widened when he noticed a solitary figure standing in the distance. "What is that?"

"A person?"

"How? It's the middle of the sea here!"

"She's standing on it!" Warren exclaimed as they got nearer. "Who is that?"

The unknown girl spread her arms to the sides and a huge landmass enclosed in a sphere of light bearing the Fairy Tail mark rose out of the sea.

"Tenrou Island!" Max shouted in shock.

The woman smiled and turned away, gliding over the water towards the island.

"She's going to Tenrou Island!"

"After her!"

"Wait up!"

"What's with that woman?" Bisca shouted, having disembarked from the ship with the others.

"She did show us the location of Tenrou Island..." Alzack observed. "Maybe she'll lead us to where everyone is."

"Got it!" Jet sped up and blurred out of sight, Noticing something from the path he was on, he stopped and paled in shock, letting the others catch up to him.

Max ran up to him and looked down. "Natsu..." He muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"Romeo..." Macao sighed. "Was it really a good idea for you not to go along?"

Romeo didn't look up from his book. "Even if Tenrou Island is found... there's no telling if everyone is alive, right?"

"Nonsense!" Macao countered. "We have to believe!"

"There's been on word in seven years." Romeo grunted.

"Oi!" A large thug kicked the door open. "Boss is annoyed at you losers!"

"Payment's due next month, isn't it?" Wakaba asked.

"Our Master rejected the idea instantly!" The man yelled. "Especially since five of our guys came back all beaten up earlier!"

"That's your own fault." Romeo snapped, shutting his book and standing up.

"What was that, you punk?" The thug hollered.

"To have been tamed by losers like those..." Romeo gathered fire in his palm. "Sorano-nee has the right idea! I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this, Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!"

The thug grinned when Romeo's flame dispersed. "That name became worthless a long time ago, kid." He announced, reaching for the large mace on his back. "You guys will never be above us, as long as you live!"

"Stop!" Macao screamed in fear.

A foot crashed into the man's back, sending him flying into the far wall. The other four men who were with him spun around, only for one to get frozen solid, another to get an iron club to the head, the third one to get a sword's hilt to the neck, and the last one to get swallowed by a thin column of violet light.

"Hmph." Gajeel grunted.

Erza smirked. "We're back."

"Everyone!" Happy cheered.

"We're home!" Natsu waved to the others.

"Alcohol, alcohol!" Cana chanted happily.

Makarov looked around. "What's up with this tiny guild?"

Wendy smiled. "We've come back home."

"Nice place!" Lucy laughed.

"Yo." Gray said simply.

Macao's jaw dropped. "You guys..."

"You're all older!"

"They grew up, just like we did!"

"And that must be Meledy! Ultear told us about her!"

"What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

"_Natsu!" Max sighed, shaking the fire user. "Get a hold of yourself! Wake up, you bastard!"_

"_What?" Natsu shouted, shooting up. "Shut up!"_

"_Natsu!" The others wailed, crushing him in a group hug._

"_What the hell happened? Is this Tenrou Island?" Natsu exclaimed, confused. "Why did you guys come here?" __He got a good look at them. "And by the way... did you get older? And Droy got fat!"_

"_You've gotten older, too!"_

"_We got hit by Acnologia's attack and were sent away..." Natsu recalled. "What about everyone else?"_

"_Right here." The girl from before told them._

_Droy was wide-eyed. "Who..."_

"_My name is Mavis." The girl smiled. "Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermilion."_

_She ignored their dropped jaws and led them deeper into the island, where the others where slowly waking up. "Back then, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith, and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magics, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil... an absolute defensive magic."_

_She stepped on a rock overlooking the gathered mages and turned to them. "However, a disruption in the spell caused everyone to be sent somewhere else instead of being sealed in a frozen state. It took me those past seven years to figure out what happened and find a way to reverse it, but the affected mages appear to have aged normally during that time."_

_Erza and Meledy laughed, holding Lucy back from running forward and glomping her idol._

"_So the First protected us, huh..." Makarov grinned._

"_No..." Mavis shook her head. "I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."_

"_It's become a wonderful guild." She gave a wide smile. "Third... Fourth."_

* * *

Natsu turned and looked down at a shaking boy. "You're all grown up, Romeo!" He grinned.

"Welcome back!" Romeo smiled widely, beginning to cry. "Natsu-nii... everyone!"

* * *

"So you use fire magic too, Romeo?" Natsu asked, excited.

Happy smiled. "Look like things are gonna heat up in the guild again, right?"

"I can make a cold flame, too!" Romeo grinned, showing them an orb of azure fire.

Lily was shocked. "Blue flame..."

"And I can make a sticky purple one like my Dad's, and a funny-smelling yellow one." Romeo demonstrated.

Natsu frowned. "I've seen this magic somewhere..."

"Don't tell Dad, but I've been going to Totomaru-sensei's magic class." Romeo told them.

"That guy..." Gajeel smirked, remembering the ex-Phantom Lord Element Four mage. "I had no idea he was doing that..."

Lily smiled. _He looks surprisingly happy..._

"Man, this brings me back!" Natsu cheered. "I still haven't eaten every color of his flames yet! Maybe I should come with you next time!"

"Sorry..." Romeo sighed. "Bringing up anything about Natsu-nii is strictly taboo..."

Happy sweatdropped. "Figures."

* * *

"So..." Makarov started. "You succeeded Lucy as Fifth Master, huh?"

"What are you saying?" Macao paled. "I'm just filling in! You or Lucy can have the position back right away!"

"No need..." Makarov observed. "This might be interesting. Why don't you stay as Master for a while?"

"Seriously?"

_First Master Mavis... an excellent tactician, so attuned to magic that she could create a fully functional body for herself over a century after her death..._

_Second Master Purehito... a wise and experienced man, who came closer to discovering the truth of magic than anyone else..._

_Third Master Makarov... the one who was Master the longest, the Wizard Saint who is able to transform into a giant in a split second..._

_Fourth Master Lucy... the youngest Master Fairy Tail has ever had, who gained the Spirit King's favor and can incapacitate enemies with a wave of her finger..._

_And then there's..._

"Well, if that's what Master Makarov wishes, I guess I'll stay for a while..." Macao chuckled. "Ehehe..."

"They probably won't say anything, but I'm sure they will all be disappointed..." Wakaba told Makarov quietly.

"I know, right?" Makarov laughed.

* * *

"Ma... ma... ma... you got married?" Erza stammered, looking at Alzack and Bisca with wide eyes. "You two?"

"Six years ago." Alzack told her.

"That's right, Erza-san." Bisca laughed. "And you know what? I was the one who proposed!"

"Let's stop this conversation here..."

"Proposed..." Erza muttered. "That reminds me!"

* * *

"I don't like this." Lucy tugged on her hair, which now easily reached her lower back. "I just had to let Meledy-chan talk me into growing my hair out while we were missing..."

"Sorry..." Meledy giggled, not really meaning it. "But you look great now, Lucy-mama!"

"That means nothing coming from you." The blond snapped. "You still kept your short hair and wing tiara like you had them seven years back. At least you got taller and developed breasts, although they're still not too big..."

"Besides, I'm not alone in my pain." Lucy muttered, glancing at Lisanna, who looked almost exactly like Mira did, except for her clothes and the small bunch of hair tied at the front.

"Unlike you, I like my hair." Lisanna shot back.

"Lucy!" Erza barreled over, hastily pulling out a small velvet box and kneeling in front of her. "I wasn't really in a position to kneel back on Tenrou Island, and it wouldn't be official if the guild didn't see it, so I'll ask again. Will you be my wife?"

The guild hall fell completely silent, everyone holding their breath for the answer.

"I already gave you my answer on Tenrou Island." Lucy scowled. "It hasn't changed, and I hate having to repeat myself."

Her expression shifted into a happy smile. "I'll be honored to, Erza."

The gathered mages cheered when Erza put a ring with a twinkling violet jewel on Lucy's finger.

"Wait!" Mira exclaimed. "You asked before, Erza? When?"

* * *

_Natsu frowned when he noticed Erza lean in to Lucy._

"_Lucy." The redhead muttered. "I can't really kneel right now, but I'll ask anyway. If we survive this and return to Fairy Tail, will you agree to marry me?"_

"_Oh, so I was right." Lucy smirked. "You're totally the guy in our relationship."_

_The two girls laughed at that._

"_Of course." Natsu heard Lucy say. "I'll be honored to."_

* * *

"So that's what that was..." Natsu muttered in realization.

"That was what I foresaw before the exam!" Charle added, shocked.

Lisanna turned to Alzack. "I forgot to ask. Do you have any wonderful children?"

"One daughter." Alzack smiled proudly. "Her name is Asuka."

"We have a daughter too." Lucy laughed, pointing at Meledy. "It was kind of a shock, but still..."

"Lucy-mama!" The younger woman cheered, hugging her. "You admitted it!"

Wendy smiled, before turning away from the two couples and going back to looking through Reedus' pictures.

"Um..." She sighed in exasperation. "Reedus-san... what is this?"

"Oui... I drew how I pictured Wendy to have grown during seven years." The artist explained.

"Look at me." Wendy gestured to her chest. "Now look at that drawing. See the difference?"

Reeds glanced between the picture of a flat-chested Wendy and the now grown girl, who had a moderately-sized chest, and sweatdropped.

"This is really disgusting..." Charle scowled, examining a drawing of the Exceed in ridiculously large and muscled (in Happy and Lily's case) forms.

"That reminds me..." Happy frowned. "All of the Exceed have probably been worrying about us for those seven years."

"Exceed perceive time differently than humans." Lily explained. "Seven years probably wasn't that long to them."

The door swung open again as a group of five, led by Leon, walked in.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry shouted happily.

"Oooon!" Toby added.

Leon smirked. "Looks like it's turned back into a noisy guild again."

Jura nodded. "Have you all been well?"

"Heh." Yuuka chuckled. "They got older, just like the rest of us..."

"You guys?"

"Lamia Scale?"

"When we were searching for Tenrou Island, Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out." Max explained.

Gray smiled sheepishly. "Looks like we're in their debt now..."

"Don't worry about it." Leon told him. "Pegasus made it big first, but we have more magical power."

Gray sweatdropped. "Who cares about that?"

"In those past seven years, Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry informed them. "Too bad for you and your guild, Lucy-san."

"So is number one Pegasus?" Meledy asked curiously.

"Of course not! There's no way that could happen!" Toby shouted angrily.

"Settle down." Yuuka shushed him. "No, it's not Pegasus..."

"Well, enough about that..." Jura smirked. "What's important is that everyone's alright."

Something caught Leon's eye and he turned to Juvia, rushing over to her. "Could this be what they call love at first sight?"

"Eh?" Juvia mumbled, shocked. "Eh?"

Gray sighed. "Not this crap again..."

"Hold on..." Juvia whimpered. "Wait, I can't..." She imagined up a complex diagram of who likes who. "Pandemonium!"

"What an imagination..."

"Gimme a break..."

* * *

"So, did you know that I was Cana's dad all along?" Gildarts exclaimed, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Hey, watch the hands!" Cana scowled.

"But I'm so happy!"

"Put me down!"

Warren looked away and sighed. "Weren't they supposed to be more grown up and mature or something?"

"It doesn't look like their personalities changed at all." Vijeeter agreed.

"Father..." Lucy looked at the scene thoughtfully. "It has been seven years... maybe I should go check on him..."

"His health hasn't been the best lately." Sorano mused. "But me and Michelle here looked after him. He's mostly bedridden right now, but he'll be fine soon. The doctor said he was overworked."

"Thanks for that, I guess. I'll go see him soon." Lucy smiled at Sorano, then glanced at Michelle. "So that's what my little sister has been up to lately. I like the eye patch."

Michelle smiled happily. "I missed you, Lucy-nee."

"Now then..." Lucy's smile turned vicious. "There's a matter I'll need to take care of..."

* * *

"I'm telling you, girlie..." Twilight Ogre's Master Banaboster frowned. "There is nothing to discuss here. Just pay us back the money we lent you, and we can forget this whole thing."

"Even if you say that..." Lucy smiled sheepishly, Erza and Meledy standing behind the sofa she sat on. "You know we have very little money and that it's hard for us to get by..."

"Money isn't going to magically appear just because you're taunting us." Meledy added.

"Eh?" Banaboster scowled angrily. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Not at all!" Lucy hurried to calm him down. "We'll pay you back the money we borrowed plus the proper interest... someday."

"Are you listening?" Banaboster roared. "I'm telling you to pay me right now, bitch!"

"Come now..." Lucy sighed. "First, why don't we go over those interest rates again?"

"You beat up ten of my guys!" The large man spat at her. "Beating up those you owe money to won't make the cash you owe come back! This is a matter of honor, dammit!"

Lucy spotted her opening and went in for the kill. "Oh?" She mused. "Didn't you agree to this meeting to talk about money? You want to talk about honor, too?"

"Don't play dumb!" Banaboster kicked the table between them aside in anger. "You know what I'm talking about, dammit!"

"Return whatever you borrow... that's your guild's creed." Lucy's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Seven years' worth..." Erza frowned. "Of damage to furniture in our guild from your rampaging members..."

Meledy gave a smile that promised pain. "We need to pay you back for all of that."

"Seven years' worth..." Angry and vengeful Spirits began to appear behind Lucy. "Of tears cried by those I consider family..."

"Hey, pig." She pulled the now scared man in close. "Here's what we owe to war."

Banaboster paled when Erza requipped into the Heaven's Wheel armor and blades of light began to spin around Meledy.

"Hold on..." He trembled. "Eh?"

* * *

Wakaba sighed. "Weren't they going to talk this thing out with words?"

"Just as we thought, it was impossible." Macao observed, resigned.

"But, you know..." Wakaba grinned. "Seeing this... it's almost as if we've gone back to seven years ago..."

"I'm getting all nostalgic." Macao smirked.

"Maguilty Rays!"

"Pentagram Sword!"

"Spirit Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

* * *

"In here!" An excited Sorano dragged Lucy into her apartment. "You've got to see something!"

"Take a look at the table." She told Lucy.

Lucy stared at the pile of presents in shock.

"They were sent on the same day every year." Sorano smiled. "I know because I'm the one who put them there. Jude-kun asked me to, and since I rented our your apartment in your absence, it wasn't a problem for me."

"He..." Lucy examined a card attached to one of the boxes in shock. "He remembered my birthday..."

"Another one came this morning." Sorano pressed a thin box into Lucy's hands. "Go ahead and open it."

"To my beloved daughter, Happy Birthday!" Lucy read out loud. "Even if I say that... I wonder if you'll ever read this letter some day. It's been a long time since I heard that you vanished along with your friends. I was incredibly worried, but I kept believing. You resembled Layla so much... you really were a 'blessed' child. So I kept on believing that you had to be ok and that we would be able to meet again. I'm supposed to be preparing to finalize some important business negotiations in the West, but my health has deteriorated recently and someone else might be sent... still, I am kept busy. And yet, I always think of the days when I felt content. I think of when I was with you and Layla every day. You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is for you to live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again. Lucy... I've always loved you."

Lucy put the letter down and blinked back tears. "Now I really need to see him..."

"We can go right now!" Sorano smiled. "Let's go, Lucy-chan!"

* * *

A blond man sitting on a rock amidst ruins smirked. "Apparently they've come back."

His partner, a dark-haired man in a black cloak, sighed. "What are you talking about?"

The first man chuckled. "The core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared seven years ago."

"I'm not interested." The other man grunted.

"Don't lie to me, Rogue." The blond chided him. "Especially when you looked up to Natsu-san so much."

"That... was a long time ago."

* * *

"Sabertooth?"

"A tiger with sabers for teeth..." Charle explained. "Sabertooth, get it?"

"Pegasus and Lamia dislike them..." Romeo told the group. "They're currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore."

"I've never heard of them." Gray observed.

"They weren't anything special seven years ago." Alzack clarified. "That's why."

Lucy sighed. "You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?"

"It started when their master recruited five very strange, but very capable mages." Max added.

"Five people made that much of a difference?" Meledy wondered.

"Oh?" Natsu grinned. "I like his style."

Wendy frowned. "So what rank does that leave our guild in now?"

"Absolute last place."

"A super-tiny weak little guild."

"The weakest guild in Fiore."

Wendy sweatdropped. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Ahahaha!" Natsu cackled, shooting up. "Sounds great! How interesting!"

Gray scowled. "What?"

"You get it, don't you?" Natsu cheered. "I'm looking forward to the chance to try and climb our way higher and higher! How many opportunities like that do you get? I'm getting all fired up now!"

"Aw, geez..."

"Natsu-nii is the same as ever..."

"Yeah!" Wendy smirked. "I'm excited too!"

"Hey..." Cana walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Gildarts?"

"If you're looking for Gildarts, I think Master Makarov went with him to the old Fairy Tail building." Erza informed her.

"Alright!" Cana snatched up a barrel of booze and sped off. "I'd better that this chance to go on a job!"

Charle sweatdropped. "What a weird guild..."

* * *

"Is it all right to be entering on our own?" Gildarts asked Makarov. "This building's been foreclosed, hasn't it?"

"We'll have it back soon." Makarov observed.

Gildarts looked around the tunnel they were in. "I had no idea... there was an underground passage of this size under the guild..."

"Because no one was told about it." Makarov told him. "In the guild, only Lucy knows about it, but she's not allowed to tell anyone."

"But why?"

"Well... you'll know when you see it." Makarov swung a large door open. "Behold."

Gildarts' eyes widened as he looked around the huge temple-like room. "What is this place?"

Makarov walked across the room to an even larger door and waved a glowing hand in an intricate pattern. Markings spread throughout the stone doorway before it swung open with a loud groan.

Gildarts paled at the bright light coming from within.

"Our guild's greatest secret." Makarov told him solemnly. "Lumen Histoire."

"W-what is this..." Gildarts trembled. "How can this be..."

"This is what Mavis wrote of..." Makarov frowned. "Fairy Tail's true nature..."

"I... I can't even find words to..."

"That's perfectly natural." Makarov told him. "When Purehito showed this to me, I was at a loss for words as well. And Lucy reacted the exact same way you are now."

"What is something like this doing beneath the guild..." Gildarts wondered. "And more importantly, why are you showing it to me?"

"Lucy refused to take up her position again." Makarov announced grimly. "That's why you're going to be the next Master of Fairy Tail... Gildarts."

* * *

"Man, talking about seven years ago makes me feel nostalgic..."The blond man observed. "I was this small back then... and you were Gajeel's apprentice then, right? Man, Gajeel was really scary!"

"Don't cling to the past, Sting." Rogue advised him. "These people were not on the path we took."

"I found you!" A lone archer bellowed angrily, firing an arrow at Rogue. "Die!"

Sting reached out and easily caught the arrow in mid-air, bringing it to his teeth and beginning to eat it.

"He ate the arrow..." The attacker trembled in fear. "No way... he can't be..."

Sting spat out a beam of light that blasted the wall next to the archer into pieces, tearing off a part of the man's hair and helmet from the close proximity.

"S-so it was them..." The man paled as Sting stood up. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth... the White Dragon Sting and the Shadow Dragon Rogue... the Dragon Slayer duo!"

"Hey, hey." Sting called after the fleeing man, motioning behind him, where a heap of beaten humans lay. "Are you just going to abandon your comrades? You're really scum..."

"They're a dark guild, after all." Rogue observed.

"Where did Lecter and Frosch go off to?" Sting asked him.

As if on cue, two Exceed walked up to them.

"We were just doing a bit of reconnaissance..." The first one, a brown male wearing an open vest smirked. "You can always count on us! We won't be second-best to anyone!"

"Fro thinks so, too..." The second Exceed, a female wearing a frog costume, chirped.

Sting leaned down and high-fived Lecter. "Right?"

"After all, you're the most powerful Dragon Slayer, Sting-kun!" Lecter observed proudly.

"I think as of now, I'd definitely be able to beat Natsu-san."

"Yeah, of course you could! Wanna go have a duel with him, Rogue?"

"Not interested."

"Fro too!"

* * *

"The past seven years means a lot to us." Max grinned. "We've tried hard to grow up. Wanna see just how much stronger we got, Natsu?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy observed smugly. "You do realize we look older because time passed for us normally, right? Do you really think _we_ haven't improved?"

"Um..." Max wisely backed off, turning to Wendy. "How about you, Wendy? Will you help me show off how I got better?"

"Ok!" Wendy smiled. "Let's have fun, Max-san!"

Max smirked when she charged at him. "Sand Rebellion!"

Wendy looked around at the sand shooting at her. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She shouted, dispersing it. Lucy and Natsu coughed as the disrupted attack hit them.

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy ran at Max again, kicking out at him. "Claw!"

"Sand Wall!" Max shouted, stopping the attack in place.

"I'm not the man you knew seven years ago." He grunted, using his sand to push her back.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." Wendy began, causing Max's eyes to widen.

"S-secret art?" He stammered. "Is that necessary?"

"That's a move we worked on together." Lucy observed smugly. "It's over."

"Silver Cloud: Sky-Tearing Gale!" (AN: Name was derived from 'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade'.)

Max paled in shock when massive amounts of magic energy tore through the sparring field in lance-like shapes, scattering his sand completely and crashing into a distant mountain, making it quake.

"Of course, that was not full power." Wendy mused. "That would be overkill for a friendly match."

"I give up..." Max announced, staring at the devastation in shock. "Such a powerful attack..."

Natsu grinned. "Now I'm fired up! Anyone wanna fight me?"

Nab, Warren, and Vijeeter wisely ran away.

"It takes a lot of power to use that, though. Full strength would leave me drained. It's a flaw I still have to work out." Wendy leaned on a fence heavily. "Max-san, you did get much better."

"If you're that strong, why didn't you beat up Twilight Ogre and shut them up?" Charle demanded.

"You are right..." Max sighed. "But we owed them money. It wasn't a matter that could be settled with fists."

"Um, yeah..." Lucy laughed. "You do realize that's exactly what I did, right?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "That's true..."

"Anyway, we have a problem." Gray told them. "We might have gotten stronger just like everyone else, but this world has still left us behind."

"It would be good to train using this world's methods again..." Happy agreed.

* * *

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes. Four people and two cats stared back at her.

"Go home." She commanded, slamming her hut door shut behind her.

"Porlyusica-san!" Lucy called. "Do you have any magic-boosting medicine?"

"Something able to multiply our power by a hundred!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray sweatdropped. "That's too greedy..."

Wendy frowned and looked away in thought.

"What's up, Wendy?" Charle asked her.

"I hate humans!" Porlyusica snapped, emerging from her cottage with a broom that she swung at Natsu and Gray viciously. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Sorry for disturbing you!"

"Who does that old woman think she is?"

"Master Makarov's ex!"

"That's wrong, you fool!"

Wendy glanced back at the irritated woman in wonder.

* * *

"I've decided to retire for good." Makarov told everyone. "And since my previous successor refused to take up the position again... I would like to introduce the next master to you all."

"Are you serious?"

"Wait a second." Macao adjusted his coat. "I'm not ready for.."

"It's not you!"

"The Sixth Master of Fairy Tail..." Makarov pointed behind him dramatically. "Is Gildarts Clive!"

Everyone frowned in confusion when he pointed at Mira, who was standing behind him and holding a letter.

Makarov's jaw dropped. "Where is Gildarts?"

"He left a letter." Mira handed it to him.

"To Master and all friends here..." Makarov read out. "I'm sorry, but I'm not suited to be Master. Well, since I was chosen anyway, there's one thing I want to do. I nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the Seventh Master of Fairy Tail."

Amidst the amused laughter, Makarov paled. "Me again?"

"Well, everything returns to the way it was." Alzack sighed, smiling.

"It's good, isn't it?" Bisca observed.

"That bearded grandpa is really powerful!" Little Asuka chirped.

"I'll travel around for some time, and will come back someday." Makarov continued reading. "Take care, all of you."

Here, Mira handed Cana a card with Gildarts' face on it.

"And Cana, sorry to leave you again." Makarov read. "You can always talk to that card when you miss me. Your feelings will reach my card and I will come to you."

"I don't need it!" Cana smirked, tearing the card in two. "I told you that I like the life I have... damn father."

"Fairy Tail is my home. I will be back." Makarov neared the end of the letter. "When I come home, I hope that Fairy Tail will be Fiore's #1 guild again. However, it's not my duty to make it so, but yours. This is your last job, Master. Lead Fairy Tail to be the top guild in Fiore!"

"My last job? Dammit, Gildarts!" Makarov exclaimed, angry. "Ok then, I will never retire again! I"ll be the Master for a lifetime! Someone bring me some wine!"

The guild burst into cheers and started partying.

_P.S. I will never tell anyone about the underground... I promise._ Makarov read to himself. "Of course you won't, you jerk."

"Gildarts said to be #1 in Fiore..." Warren sweatdropped.

"It's really too greedy, wouldn't you say?" Max sighed.

"Nope. I think being positive is great." Erza told them.

"Besides Sabertooth, Lamia and Pegasus have grown into mighty guilds, much stronger than seven years ago." Alzack observed. "Although, with you guys back and clearly stronger, we do have a good shot at it."

Erza nodded. "Still, it will take some time to regain what we had before..."

"But we don't have to waste a lot of time, Erza-nee!" Romeo shouted, jumping on a table. "There is a way for us to become #1 quickly!"

"Wha..."

"Are you talking about..."

"That is..."

"No way!" Macao protested. "We decided never to participate in that again!"

"What are you talking about, Fifth Master?" Makarov asked him.

"Would you stop calling me that, Seventh Master?"

* * *

"Who's idea was it to come here again?" Lucy grumbled.

"She really is a horrible old woman..." Gray sighed.

Charle scowled. "I've heard about her hatred of people, but her attitude still shocked me."

"Well, I'm a cat, not a human..."

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Gray frowned, noticing Wendy deep in thought. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"It's just... I feel nostalgic." Wendy started, surprising everyone. "I never met her before, but... it's just so familiar. Her voice and scent... they're just like Grandine's."

"That old lady was Grandine?" Gray asked, stunned.

"She had the same voice as the dragon you're looking for?" Lucy frowned.

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know..." Wendy sighed. "But it was definitely the same smell and voice as Grandine's."

"I'm going back there!" Natsu decided angrily. "I gotta figure some things out!"

"But if Grandine turned into a human..." Gray muttered. "Don't you think something's strange about all this?"

"Exactly." Lucy nodded. "The dragons disappeared 14 years ago, but Porlyusica has been around long before then and didn't vanish. That means that her existence overlaps Grandine's. She can't be two different people at once."

"Dying and being reincarnated is unlikely as well..." Gray added.

"I agree with Lucy-nee, it is strange." Wendy observed. "Her voice and smell are the same, but her attitude is completely different. The Grandine I knew loved humans. She was a very gentle dragon..."

"I can't even imagine a dragon as gentle." Gray mused. "Especially since Acnologia..."

"Igneel is gentle too." Natsu observed.

"Well, excuse me for not being gentle." Porlyusica cut in, freaking Gray and Natsu out.

"I don't have anything to hide from you." The woman informed them. "So I'll tell you what you want to know. I'm not the Grandine you're looking for. I am and always have been a human. And I'm sorry, but I don't know where the dragons are. I don't have anything to do with dragons in any way."

"Then what..." Lucy hesitated.

"You are aware of Edolas, correct? I heard you met yourselves there." Porlyusica recalled. "If I were to put it in an Earthlander's perspective, I am the Grandine of Edolas. I got lost and stranded in this world decades ago."

"Edo-Grandine..." Charle was wide-eyed.

"She's a human over there..." Happy stammered.

"I could have gotten Makarov to help me get back to the other world... but eventually I grew to like Earthland." Porlyusica mused. "In fact, I've had all sorts of chances to return, but I never used them."

"Does that mean Igneel and Metalicana are humans over there too?" Natsu demanded. "And are they here in this world?"

"I don't know. I've never met them. But... I have spoken to the Sky Dragon before." Porlyusica frowned. "Of course, I haven't met her. She spoke through my heart with magic."

The woman reached into a pocket and took out a sheaf of papers, handing them to Wendy. "You said you wanted to get stronger? Wendy, you might be able to do it. I wrote these magic spells for you, exactly as the Sky Dragon asked me to. The two are spells, 'Milky Way' and 'Shining Wave – Air Drill'. They are Dragon Slayer Secret Arts she left to you."

Wendy held the papers, wide-eyed. "For me..."

"She told me to give them to you, if I ever met you." Porlyusica turned to walk away. "Those magics are at an extraordinarily high level. If you overdo it, you'll wreck your body."

"Thank you so much!" Wendy bowed to the woman. "Porlyusica-san... Grandine!"

Unseen by them, Porlyusica smiled.

* * *

"We've got to do it!"

"No way!"

"But we have the Tenrou team with us now! There's now way they can lose!"

"True, but..."

"Going?" Natsu wondered, walking in. "Not going? What are they talking about?"

"While you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in Fiore, Natsu-nii!" Romeo explained excitedly. "All of the guilds in Fiore get together and compete with their magic power! It's called the Daimatou Enbu!"

"Whoa..."

"The Grand Magic Games?"

"That sounds fun!"

"It sounds just like a festival!"

"I see..." Erza smirked. "So if we can win there..."

"Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Romeo announced.

"Yeah!"

"But do you really think we can win?" Makarov wondered. "There's Pegasus and Lamia, and Sabertooth too... and from what I hear, every time Fairy Tail participated we got last place..."

"If we win, the guild gets a 300000000 jewel prize!" Romeo told him.

"We're going!" Makarov shot up.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered. "When is this event happening?"

"In three months."

"That's plenty of time." Natsu grinned. "We'll be fully prepared by then! Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah! If we all work together..."

"There's nothing we can't accomplish."

"Lucy-mama and Erza-papa are finishing each other's sentences!" Meledy teased them. "How cute!"

"I have to learn the magic Grandine left me!" Wendy took out the bunch of papers.

"Gildarts' wish..." Cana smirked. "It looks like it might be coming true sooner than he expected..."

"Seriously?"

"I think it's best if we didn't..."

"It's not exactly a battle festival..."

"We've already decided we're going, so let's skip all the useless whining!" Makarov exclaimed. "Let's aim for the 30 million... ahem, I mean, let's aim for number one in Fiore!"

"Team Fairy Tail!" Everyone shouted in unison. "We're gonna take part in the Daimatou Enbu!"

* * *

NOTE (IMPORTANT): Regarding Fairy Tail's adventures during the seven years that passed, look out for my new story, a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail (specifically a Harry Potter and The S-Class Mage) crossover. Chapter 1 will be out shortly after this gets published. Also, if you don't want to read it, know that time passed normally for the Tenrou group and they are now much stronger than in canon, where they spent seven years being frozen in time.

Also, please be aware that some of the mages from Tenrou Island changed their looks over those seven years. Some of those who did had that change mentioned in the chapter. If someone's changes weren't mentioned, either look at the section below or they look roughly the same. Unless it was Meledy, who I said looked the same as seven years ago (except taller and with a developed chest).

For those wondering, the changes are as follows:

Lucy – has grown her hair out to about the length Ultear has. Has a tattoo on her index fingertip showing the curved line required for the 28th Amaterasu Seal. Pushing magic into the tattoo causes a laser-like version of the Seal to shoot out from her finger.

Lisanna – grew her hair out almost to Mira's length.

Wendy – is now about as tall as Laki, and has a somewhat developed chest. She's also more confident now.

Laxus – gained a little weight. A stomach is beginning to form.

Freed – now wears thin rectangular glasses.

Elfman – got much bulkier from intensive physical training.

Cana – now wears a cloak similar to Gildarts' over her usual clothes.

Juvia – now wears the non-gloomy clothes she briefly wore after the Tower of Heaven arc.

Levy – grew tall enough for Gajeel not to call her 'little' anymore.

Gray – completely gave up on ever wearing shirts. As a result, his pants don't mysteriously vanish anymore, unless he purposely takes them off. Then they vanish.

NEXT TIME: Let the Games Begin! College resumed, so I'm going to go back to weekly updates. Expect the next chapter out in a week.

Thanks for reading!


	32. Let The Games Begin!

Hey all! This is my first ever Fairy Tail story. Introducing... a tough, confident version of Lucy Heartfilia!

Credit for story image goes to pl. fairytail. wikia. com and to whoever posted it there.

Apologies to all my readers for the long delay in updating. I have no excuses... ok, I have several:

1. I'm lazy.

2. I got momentarily bored with Fairy Tail.

3. I was waiting for college to end.

Feel free to choose any of those as my reason for the delay :)

Anyway, with college finished for now, I doubt this will happen again.

I made it so that you don't have to read the HP crossover to understand what went wrong with Mavis' Fairy Sphere. No reference will be made to wand magic, because the mages consider it inferior to their own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

* * *

"You guys..." Charle sighed when Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Meledy, and Sorano sped past her, all dressed only in swimsuits. "We didn't come here to play!"

"That's right!" Happy agreed, standing next to her.

Jet and Droy sweatdropped, eyeing their snorkels and inflatable tubes. "Even so, if you say it dressed like that..."

"Of course we understand!" Erza smirked. "Having some variety is key! Playing well, eating well, sleeping well..."

"Cannonball!" Lucy shouted, crashing into the sea and splashing Erza all over.

"It's the sea!" Natsu cheered as he and Gray bowled Jet and Droy over, speeding from one place to another.

"Swimming battle!"

"Sand castle building battle!"

"Face-stuffing battle!"

"Sun-tanning battle!"

"Ahhh..." Natsu yawned, having tired himself out. "Let's go back to the lodge and sleep..."

"Yeah..." Gray muttered, stretching.

"A tanned Gray-sama is dreamy too..." Juvia trembled at the sheer perfection in front of her eyes.

"This thing..." Wendy leaned against a rock and sighed, scanning the papers from Porlyusica. "How should this be read?"

"Now that you mention it..." Meledy tossed a beach ball to Sorano and looked around. "Of the Tenrou group that came to the training camp, this is everybody?"

"I think the others are having their training camp somewhere else." Levy, the third player, observed. "Mira's group went to the mountains, and Laxus and his crew went off somewhere as well..."

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone..." Meledy mused.

"Gajeel and Lily..." Sorano realized. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them lately..."

"They said it was some sort of secret training." Levy told them. "I tried to go along with them, but they turned me down..."

"You tried to go along?" Sorano teased her. "Oh, Levy-chan..."

"It's not like that at all!" Levy protested.

Jet and Droy watched as Meledy dissolved into giggles.

"You too, Meledy-chan?" Levy wailed, splashing the girl. "Give me a break!"

"Ah, well..." Droy observed, watching the wet and swimsuit-clad girls dreamily. "It's only the first day... this is fine, right?"

"Yeah..." Jet mumbled.

* * *

Lucy set off one last thin beam of violet light from her finger, carving a pattern into a rock, and looked around. Gray was forming intricate shapes by freezing the sea, Wendy was using Levy's Gale-Force glasses to breeze through her notes, Juvia was honing her control over water, and Erza was hacking away at waves, practicing her swordplay. Occasionally, the redhead would spin around and briefly fight with Meledy, who had learned to hold the blades of light she could create. Sorano was sleeping contently on a towel some distance away.

"Stronger!" Natsu shouted, sprinting across the beach with two large stone blocks tied to his waist. "Stronger and stronger! I'll shut up anyone who looks down on our guild! I'll show everyone the strength of Fairy Tail!

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Juvia!" Meledy waved at the water user, who was still changing. "The water's great!"

Levy, Wendy, and Sorano were leaning against the warm stones next to her. Lucy and Erza were in a far corner of the hot springs, snuggled together and occasionally stealing kisses from each other.

Outside, Natsu was creeping along the fence with Gray, Jet, and Droy accompanying him. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

"Well... I did agree, after all." Gray muttered.

"That's not fair, Natsu!" Jet protested silently. "Don't get ahead of us!"

"Ugh..." Droy panted. "I ate too much..."

"As expected..." Sorano gave a content sigh. "After exercise, a bath like this feels so great..."

"Says the one who lazed around all day." Meledy teased her.

"Erza-papa!" Sorano wailed playfully. "Your kid is being mean to me~"

Erza and Lucy glanced at her and laughed.

"By the way, why is Happy here?" Levy complained, covering her chest.

"It's because I'm a cat!"

"Cats hate water." Meledy countered, throwing him out over the fence. "Scram."

"Look, Za..." Lucy pointed up at the night sky. "The stars are so bright today..."

Erza smiled and pulled Lucy in closer as the two gazed at the sky.

"I wonder if everyone else is hard at work training right now." Levy mused.

"They might be watching the stars, just like us." Wendy observed contently. Unaware of it, she was actually right.

Erza's eyes suddenly narrowed and she hurled four kunai knives at the fence. "Who's there?"

Meledy panicked and covered herself with a towel instantly. "What's wrong, Erza-papa?"

"I thought I felt a strange aura..." Erza regarded the fence suspiciously. "Was it my imagination?"

"Maybe they came to peek on us..." Levy sank deeper into the water to remain covered.

"How annoying..." Wendy covered her chest with her arms.

"Gray-sama wouldn't do something like that!" Juvia protested, shooting up in anger.

"Natsu and the others?" Erza smirked. "I wouldn't mind... let's call them. Why don't we get in together?"

Wendy gaped at her with wide eyes.

"You're ok with this, Lucy-mama?" Meledy asked the blond woman, surprised at her lack of protest.

"They can stare at me all they want." Lucy shrugged. "I'll be doing my staring at only one person the entire time anyway."

"I... I thought I was going to die..." Natsu breathed out weakly, a bandage on his forehead.

"I shouldn't have gone along with you..." Gray complained, being in the exact same state.

"I thought you were excited about this..." Jet moaned, sporting his own bandage.

"Ooooh..." Droy wailed quietly, a large plaster on his ass.

"How the hell did you get hit there?"

* * *

"The Daimatou Enbu? We get second place every year!" A cross old woman known as Lamia Scale's guild master Ooba Babasaama scowled, spinning her fingers around each other. "It's ridiculous! Absolutely preposterous! You all thought this was the same old festival it's always been, right? But we're not gonna let it happen this time!"

"Man, she's noisy..."

"She's off on another one of her rants again..."

"Leon! Jura!" She shouted, causing the mentioned mages to snap to attention. "You guys are gonna help this time, too!"

"Ah, well..." Leon smiled. "If she tells us so, we can't refuse."

Jura nodded. "Having a festival once in a while isn't such a bad thing."

"Leon and Jura are going this year?" Someone exclaimed.

"We're gonna win for sure!" Someone else cheered.

"Lamia's the best in Fiore!"

* * *

"So, Jura is going to enter this year..." Ichiya observed. "That's gonna make for some nasty perfume..."

"And right when we thought we had a chance at winning this year..." Master Bob sighed. "I guess we have to release some of our own into the fray..."

* * *

"Seriously?" Sting asked. "Natsu-san is going to enter the Daimatou Enbu?"

"Yeah..." Lecter nodded. "That rumor's been floating around Magnolia."

"Fro heard it, too!"

"I'm starting to look forward to this..." Sting smirked. "And you, Rogue?"

"Not interested."

"We've been waiting seven long years for this..." A bearded man clutched a weird paper cut-out of a humanoid figure. "That damn Makarov... the time to pass judgment upon those damn fairies and paint them black has come."

He looked around a smirking group of shady-looking characters. "I can't wait for this tournament."

* * *

**(AN: This is already after the Spirits' welcoming party. I didn't feel like writing it, as nothing would be different from canon there.)**

"How did this happen..."

"Our precious training time..."

"Three months, gone..."

"I'll kill that 'Stache Face bastard..."

"Mistress, I have a suggestion." Virgo, tied up and kneeling on coarse sandpaper while supporting three large cement blocks on her thighs, spoke up. "Please give me a harsher punishment!"

"Lucy-mama, send her away before I kill her..."

"I guess there's no choice but to let others compete this time." Levy sighed.

"Once again, the gap in power to Lily has grown..."

"You're worried about that?"

"We can still make it if we start now!" Erza shot up with determination. "We're gonna have a five-day crash training period from hell! Everyone get ready, there won't even be time to sleep!"

"Erza-papa scares me..."

A bird chose that precise moment to land on Erza's head. "A pigeon?" The woman frowned. "There's something on its' leg... a message?"

"To Fairy Tail..." Erza read out. "Come to the suspension bridge deep in the western woods."

* * *

"Nobody's here..." Natsu glanced around. "What the hell?"

"Was it a prank?"

"I knew we shouldn't have come..."

Their eyes widened when the ruined bridge suddenly began to fix itself, appearing brand new in seconds.

"It's fixed?" Levy gasped. "It connected to the cliff on the other side!"

"This must be our invitation." Erza decided.

"I'm getting nervous..." Wendy muttered.

"I don't know who it could be, but let's go for it!" Natsu declared resolutely, stepping forward.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods, the group stopped when they noticed two cloaked figures approaching them.

"Thank you for coming..." One of them started as they pulled their hoods off. "Fairy Tail."

Erza was wide-eyed. "Jellal..."

"Ur-nee!" Meledy cheered, crashing into Ultear and hugging her. "I missed you!"

"Jellal..." Erza hesitated. "How's your memory?"

"It's all there." Jellal observed grimly. 'Every last detail. It all came back to me six years ago, in the middle of a mission..."

"So have you found a reason to live yet?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Wendy..." Jellal smiled sadly. "I should tell you... the Jellal you knew is actually a different-"

"I know." Wendy nodded. "I figured it out even before Tenrou Island."

"A reason to live..." Jellal and Ultear exchanged glances. "It's nothing as wonderful as that..."

"We fooled the Council into thinking Crime Sorciere is an independent guild." Ultear explained. "Neither dark or light... the Council considers us a guild that is neither light or dark. It helps that we rarely made contact with the rest of Fairy Tail."

"But you guys..." Droy paled. "You destroyed many dark guilds over the years..."

"I have only one reason." Ultear frowned.

"Our team is meant to drive away all the evils brought into this world by Zeref and dark guilds." Jellal took over. "So that dark mages will never be born."

"Anyway, I doubt you called us here just to say all that." Lucy observed calmly. "Although it is good to see you're doing fine."

"We've heard that you're joining the Daimatou Enbu." Ultear explained. "We can't come near the event grounds... well, I can't, Jellal prefers not to... so we have a favor to ask you. Are you up for it?"

Natsu nodded. "Sure!"

"Every year, during the games, I've felt a strange magical force." Ultear frowned. "I want to identify the source of that magic. This magic has a dark taint to it, like Zeref's. We want to know the true source of that magical power. From that, we might be able to track down where Zeref is.""

"It sounds like a wild goose chase, but we'll help you out." Erza agreed.

"We appreciate it." Ultear smirked. "We'll give you your compensation up front."

"Food money!"

"Fish!"

"No, nothing like that..." Ultear sweatdropped. "With my new improved Arc of Time, I can raise the level of your ability."

"Eh?"

"Think of it as a power-up. Every mage has something like a container inside them that determines the level of their magical power. If that container is emptied, Ethernano comes in from the atmosphere and enters the body. After a while, the container is returned to normal." Ultear explained. "But, recent studies have identified a part of that container inside each mage that isn't normally used. A dormant potential power inside of everyone... Second Origin."

"My Arc of Time can evolve your containers so that they're able to use Second Origin." Ultear held up a crystal ball. "In other words, it'll give a substantial boost to your magic power, even more than any training you've done until now."

"Yeah!" The group cheered.

"I don't get it!"

"But..." Ultear smirked darkly. "You're going to have to endure pain greater than you could ever imagine..."

"I don't care! Thank you! Thank you!" Natsu crashed into the woman and hugged her. "How can I thank you! You're starting to look like a real woman!"

"I am a woman..." Ultear sighed. "Can you let go?"

* * *

Happy watched as Natsu writhed on the ground in agony, weird markings covering his entire body.

"Natsu..."

"That reminds me for whatever reason..." Charle looked around. "Where's Erza?"

"She just left with Jellal." Happy told her.

"The two of them alone?" Juvia perked up and grabbed Gray's arm. "Juvia wants that too!"

"You want what now?"

"You look calm about that, Lucy-mama." Meledy observed. "Aren't you jealous?"

"A man alone with a lesbian..." Lucy deadpanned. "Yeah, I'm burning with envy..."

* * *

"You said you got all your memories back, right?" Erza asked Jellal.

The man sighed. "Yeah..."

"Which means, all that happened..."

"I almost killed her." Jellal looked down.

"What about Nirvana?"

"I remember that as well." Jellal declared. "It feels strange to remember things I did while I had amnesia..."

Erza sighed. "Can I still treat you the same as before?"

"That would be nice." Jellal agreed. "But after what happened, I would understand if you refused to have anything to do with me."

Erza looked at him, surprised.

"I've prepared myself for death if you want revenge for what I did to you and Lucy." Jellal told her.

"She doesn't care." Erza observed. "And you're taking steps to redeem yourself. You're gonna see it through, right?"

"I'm not sure..." The man hesitated. "I was trying to do that by forming a team with Ultear. But I realize I can never make up for what I did in the Tower of Heaven. And if so, what the hell is the point of all this? No matter how hard I try, I still can't find an answer... perhaps I'd be better off dead..."

Erza slapped him furiously. "Nonsense!"

"I'm not as strong as you are..." Jellal mumbled.

"So you're gonna quit living because you're not strong enough?" Erza chided him. "Besides, that's not true! Being alive in itself is a sign of strength!"

"You're not the same Jellal as before!" She shouted. "Not the one who struggled to survive! You jerk!"

Her eyes widened when she grabbed his robe angrily and the force caused both of them to roll off the cliff nearby, landing on the beach with Jellal pinning her under him.

"You're always right..." The man sighed in defeat.

"That's not true..." Erza protested quietly. "I really tried to stay alive no matter how clumsy I was... that's all." She gulped nervously. "I don't think we should meet each other any more..."

"Erza..." The man muttered, leaning in.

"Ok, that's close enough." Erza pushed him away. "I'm happily engaged, after all."

"What a coincidence." Jellal observed, regaining his senses. "I'm engaged too."

"Yeah..." Erza smiled wistfully, realizing what he was doing. "But Lucy's real..."

Shocked as how easily she saw through him, Jellal gaped at her, before smiling.

* * *

"No one can move now, thanks to you." Erza observed smugly, Lucy standing next to her and listening to the moans of pain coming from inside.

Ultear sweatdropped. "How come you two don't feel anything?"

"We can't stay in one place for too long due to the image we're trying to create." Jellal observed, putting his hood on. "We're leaving now."

"If you get any information about the mysterious magical force during the Daimatou Enbu, let us know." Ultear requested. "See you... say hi to everyone and take care of Meledy and Gray, alright?"

"She totally saw through you." Lucy and Erza heard Ultear tease Jellal as the two left. "You suck at lying, you know that?"

* * *

"Hey..." Gray muttered, half-collapsed on a street in Crocus, Fiore's capital city. "I still don't feel great about all this... we don't know for sure if it worked."

"I do feel like my magic has increased." Lucy observed, seeming completely alright. "Besides, we did use those seven years for training, you know that."

"Don't you guys feel embarrassed?" Erza asked Natsu, Wendy, and Gray.

"Why are you two completely fine?" Wendy groaned.

Lucy ignored that. "This is my first time being in a city this big... it's a lot bigger than Edolas' Royal City."

"So..." Makarov walked up to them, flanked by Alzack, Bisca, Juvia, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, and Sorano. "You guys finally made it."

Erza turned to face him. "Master." She greeted him.

"Let's get on with this event already!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Ahahaha!" Makarov laughed. "We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered. "Fairy Tail!"

"That weak little guild always claiming last place?"

"Pfft..."

Natsu scowled. "Who laughed just now?"

"Knock it off." Erza warned him.

"You guys gonna come in last place this year, too?" A man jeered.

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate!"

"Whoever wants to laugh, let them go ahead." Makarov grunted, balancing little Asuka on his shoulders. "You ready? 30 million... give it every last bit of your strength. We're aiming to be the #1 guild in Fiore... so we can face Mavis, who saved our lives!"

"I still can't believe I can actually participate." Lucy grinned. "Trust Levy to know the rules so well!"

* * *

"_The rule regarding guild masters is as follows..." Levy read out. "Each guild's master cannot participate. A retired guild master over the age of 30 cannot participate. A retired guild master who is proven to have resigned specifically for the purpose of participating will be disqualified and his/her guild will be banned from future entry."_

"_So, Lucy..." Makarov turned to the blond. "Seeing as you're 24 years old right now, and retired for reasons other than participating... wanna give it a try?"_

* * *

"All participants must return to their lodgings by 12:00..." Erza recalled. "So by midnight then. There's still plenty of time..." She began to drag Lucy off to a cafe. "We'll see you all later. Everyone knows where the lodgings are, right?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered. "Honeybone, right? We'll be there for sure!"

* * *

After entering their room and checking in the bath, under the bed, between the sheets, behind the armchair, in the drawers, and in the cookie jar...

"Hmm..." Erza muttered. "There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious about it..."

Lucy sweatdropped and made to open the fridge. "Seriously?"

"Don't get any closer!" Erza leapt at the fridge and stuck her sword through the door. Waiting for a minute, she nodded and withdrew her weapon. "It's safe."

"If you say so..." Lucy muttered, watching milk seep out of the hole. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

"Gray-sama!"

Gray turned to see Juvia run up to him. "Juvia? Why are you..."

"Juvia came to cheer everyone on!" Juvia smiled. "Um... would you like to get anything to eat...alone... alone with Juvia?"

"Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry..." Gray observed.

"In that case, I know some good restaurants in this town." Leon interrupted, slinging an arm around Juvia and pulling her away. "How about we go check out the aquarium?"

"Huh? Um... er..."

"You're going to be competing in the Daimatou Enbu, right, Gray?" Leon turned to him. "Oh, well... we of Lamia Scale are going to be the ones winning."

"Up until last year, our guild has gotten 2nd place even without me or Jura competing." Leon butted heads with Gray. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Don't forget we have Erza and Lucy..." Gray shot back. "Those two are like monsters..."

"Why don't we make a bet?" Leon suggested. "If Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join our guild."

"And if we win?"

"We'll give Juvia back to you."

"She was ours to begin with!" Gray protested. "What kind of a bet is that? Quit messing around!"

Leon smirked. "You afraid of losing?"

"What did you say?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia panicked. "Who is it you really want, Juvia or Leon-sama? Tell Juvia the truth!"

Gray sweatdropped. "You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

* * *

Wendy gazed up at the huge palace. "Look at that, Charle!"

"Amazing!" Charle breathed in awe.

"This is called castle Mercurius." Wendy observed, checking her tour guide.

"I wonder what kind of person the king is." Charle mused.

"You think he's got a beard?"

"Definitely!"

A small black thing with an arrow-tipped tail watched them gleefully. "Kihihi!"

* * *

"Fight!"

"Sweet!" Natsu grinned, rushing towards the commotion. "Who'd be starting a fight during the festival?"

"All the guilds of Fiore are here, right?" Happy recalled.

Sting smirked, pressing his opponent's face into the road. "Still want more?"

"That was a total joke..." Lecter observed.

"Fro thinks so, too..."

"Those are the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Sting and Rogue?"

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!"

Natsu frowned, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Sabertooth?"

"You must be..." Sting frowned, noticing him.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ahahaha!" Sting chuckled. "So those rumors about you entering the Daimatou Enbu... those were true?"

"You know about me?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Acnologia..." Sting leaned in mockingly. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon... then what's the point of being a Dragon Slayer?"

"I used to look up to you, a long time ago." Sting mused. "By the way, this is Rogue."

"Just like you, we wanted to become Dragon Slayers." Rogue added.

Natsu paled. "You two are..."

"You should probably call us true Dragon Slayers." Sting smirked. "After all, we'd probably be able to defeat Acnologia."

"Oh, sure." Sorano giggled, walking up to the group. "I couldn't even stand a chance against it. How could two cocky braggarts like you consider beating it possible?"

Rogue took a step back. "You are..."

"That woman..." Sting grit his teeth. "I didn't know you were in Fairy Tail..."

"Lecter." He snapped. "Fun's over. We're leaving."

"But..." Lecter protested. Sorano turned to him and her gaze narrowed.

"Yes, sir." Lecter gulped, choosing to speed off after Sting. "It might be best."

"Fro thinks so, too..."

"Just so you know, we killed the dragons who taught us." Sting shot at Natsu. "A wimp like you doesn't stand a chance against me."

Happy stared after them in shock. "They killed..."

"Thanks." Natsu nodded to Sorano. "That could have turned ugly. Still..." He looked confused. "Why were they afraid of you?"

"Yukino's in their guild." Sorano explained. "Let's just say I've grown strong enough to kick their asses if they do something to her."

* * *

Erza sighed, spreading a game of solitaire in front of herself and munching on the cake Lucy just made. "They're late."

* * *

"You guys..." She scowled at Natsu and Gray, who had finally shown up an hour later. "Where have you been wandering around up until now?"

"Just another boring dinner..."

"It's complicated..."

"No matter." Lucy sighed. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's late too..." Gray observed.

"She should be with Charle, so I doubt they got lost." Happy told them.

"It's almost twelve, though..." Lucy glanced at the clock. "She can handle herself, but still..."

"Yo." Elfman walked into the room, carrying several bags of food. "We brought snacks!"

"Tomorrow's almost here!" Lisanna smiled from behind him.

"Hey..." Erza turned to Lisanna. "Do you mind if we ask you a favor?"

Lisanna nodded. "What is it?"

"Well... Wendy hasn't come back here yet." Gray observed. "And we shouldn't leave after twelve..."

As if on cue, the clock began to chime midnight.

"Speaking of which, it's twelve now..." Gray sighed.

Natsu perked up. "What's gonna happen?"

"To all the guilds here for the magic tournament, good morning!" A giant image of a short man in a pumpkin mask formed over the city. "In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 to just 8, we will now begin a preliminary event."

"Preliminary?"

"No one said anything about that!"

"What is that?" Natsu exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"It's like a 3D projection..."

"A pumpkin!" Happy cheered.

"The preliminary rules are simple!" The pumpkin shouted, as the lodgings for each guild were mechanically raised into the sky. "You will all now compete with each other! The goal is the event grounds, Domus Flau!"

"The whole place is transforming?"

"Look! The other lodgings too!"

"The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event." The pumpkin-man continued. "Your lodgings will be the starting line for this event."

A wooden path began to form, starting from their now wall-less room.

"Feel free to use any magic you want. There are no restrictions, as long as you're one of the first eight teams to make it. But if all five of your members don't make it there, you still lose." Pumpkin cackled. "And one more thing... we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth."

Natsu grit his teeth. "Labyrinth?"

An enormous sphere of scrap metal and junk formed over the city. "The Daimatou Enbu's preliminary event! Sky Labyrinth..." Pumpkin shouted. "Has begun!"

Natsu stared at it in shock. "What is that?"

"So we have to make it up there to the goal..." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Gray grit his teeth. "If this is a competition, we'd better hurry..."

"Wait!" Erza stopped him. "We need five members to pass! Wendy is still missing!"

"If Wendy's not here..." Elfman grinned and charged up the stairs, carrying the other four under his arms. "You've got a man!"

"We don't have a choice." Gray nodded. "There's no time to wait for Wendy."

Natsu smirked. "Thanks, Elfman!"

"Lisanna!" Erza turned to the girl. "Go look for Wendy! And try to stay out of trouble!"

"Ok!" Lisanna shouted back. "I'll get the others to help search for her!"

Gray's eyes widened when they saw a gap in the metal. "The labyrinth's entrance!"

"No." Natsu corrected him. "That's the entrance to being the top guild in Fiore!"

"Team Fairy Tail!" He cheered as they ran in. "Let's go!"

* * *

Gray sighed. "The inside is like a 3D maze..."

"Gaah!" Natsu groaned. "I'm awful at things like this!"

"We should try and head east as a basis..." Erza observed. "That's where the event grounds are."

"Got it." Lucy waved a silver key and a bird with a compass on its' head appeared. The compass spun until abruptly stopping and the bird pointed its' wings towards the east.

"East is that way." Lucy told the others. "Thanks, Pyxis."

Pyxis chirped and dispelled itself, its' job done.

"We should take notes as we go." Gray mused, drawing something on a few sheets of paper. "I'll make a map."

"Someone's there!" Erza spun to the side suddenly.

"Hmm..." Elfman muttered. "So that means people from other guilds will be in this thing too..."

"Twilight Ogre!" Lucy realized, noticing Teebo. "They're participating in this too?"

"I never expected we'd bump into someone this soon!" Teebo shouted. "Take them out! We have a score to settle with them!"

"Piss off!" Elfman roared, easily sending them flying. Gray grinned and gathered the scattered papers they left behind.

Erza's eyes widened when the floor began to shake. "What?

"The floor..." Lucy paled. "No... the entire labyrinth is spinning!"

"It's spinning vertically!" Elfman realized. "Everyone, head for the other side!"

"Ogre must have had this map." Gray examined it, once the group reached safe ground. "How lucky. If we put this together with the map we have, we should get a clearer picture of this place."

"Ah..." Erza observed, the entire team becoming starry-eyed. "I think we've figured out another way to deal with this preliminary event."

"Let's take everyone else's maps!" Gray shouted, spotting a team and freezing it.

"After all, competition means battle!" Elfman observed gleefully, taking another team out. "A manly map-taking battle!"

"Battles are my specialty!" Natsu cheered, sending another team flying. "Next!"

"We'll take those." Lucy and Erza spoke in unison, relieving two allied teams of their maps.

"It's working!"

"We've got this event in the bag!"

* * *

"Congratulations on completing the preliminary event." Pumpkin applauded them at the exit.

"All right!"

"Of course!" Gray observed smugly. "It totally worked out for us!"

"So I bet we got first place, right?" Elfman asked.

"Nope." Pumpkin smirked. "You just barely made 8th place."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Lisanna sighed, looking around. "Where did Wendy and Charle go off to?"

"Over there!" Happy noticed something, flying over to it. "That's Wendy's bag!"

"I'm here..." Wendy rasped, emerging from the bushes nearby with an unconscious Charle.

Lisanna rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"Something attacked us and stole our magic power." Wendy explained. "Some weird black creature. I managed to send it flying with a Sky Dragon's Roar, but I have almost no magic power left. Charle's completely drained too..."

Wendy frowned sadly. "Sorry... I'm out for now. It'll take around two days for me to regain all of the magic power I lost..."

* * *

"Listen to all that cheering..."

"There's so many people..."

"They can't all be mages from Fiore." Gray realized. "There's probably a lot of regular people here too."

Natsu examined his new outfit. "Anyway, what's with those clothes..."

"I like them." Lucy observed.

Gray sweatdropped. "You somehow turned them into something completely different!"

"So?" Erza smiled, examining Lucy's bandaged chest, an open sleeveless violet vest over her arms, and black pants and gloves. "They're better than those before Tenrou Island."

"Hold on a sec..." Elfman held up a dress that was way too small for him. "You can't possibly expect me to wear that..."

"Ahahaha!" Natsu cackled. "It's perfect!"

"That was meant for me..." Wendy stumbled in, carrying Charle and being supported by Porlyusica. "Before you ask, I lost a lot of magic power, but nothing dangerous. Elfman-san, I'll be fine in about two days. In the meantime, please go in my place."

"Of course!" Elfman nodded. "Just leave it to me!"

"By the way, what exactly happened, Wendy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Some weird creature attacked us at Mercurius." Wendy recalled. "I got rid of it before it could take too much from me, but it managed to drain Charle completely before that..."

"That's enough." Porlyusica announced, leading Wendy out of the room. "She still has to take it easy for now. You can come see her later."

Natsu grit his teeth as they left. "Is the culprit who hurt Wendy in this event somewhere?"

"It's still to early to tell..." Lucy sighed, adjusting her key-ring. "But that's very likely."

"Was their aim to lower our fighting strength, or something else?" Gray wondered.

"Whatever it was, right now is our only chance to do this!" Elfman exclaimed. "Let's do our best for Wendy's sake, too!"

"Let's go." Erza commanded, leading them out of the hallway into the stadium.

* * *

"The time has finally come! The annual festival of magic! The Daimatou Enbu!" A man with slick black hair shouted into a microphone. "I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola! And former Council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." The short old man grunted.

"For the first day's guest, we've invited the sparkling Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati added.

A beautiful blond woman with a flower in her hair smiled and waved at the audience. "We're gonna win this year, so look out!" She cheered.

"The team members have finally entered!" Chapati announced. "First off, the 8th place of the preliminaries! Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

Natsu's eyes widened when his team walked in and were met with boos and shouts of disdain.

"Even though they've taken last place every single year, Fairy Tail managed to push their way through the preliminaries. Though of course, they made it in 8th place..." Chapati continued. "With the return of the Tenrou team, can they possibly become the top of Fiore?"

"It's good to see you all..." Yajima gave them a thumbs-up. "Congratulations, Fairy Tail."

"Hooray! Hooray!" The Fairy Tail spectators cheered. "Fairy Tail!"

Natsu looked up at them and paled. "What's that?"

"Hmm?"

Lucy and Erza were wide-eyed. "No way..."

"It can't be..."

Makarov and the guild turned to their right and their jaws collectively dropped.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Mavis Vermilion cheered, waving at the team. "Fairy Tail!"

"Master Mavis?"

"I came to cheer you on." Mavis told Makarov.

"But..." Makarov looked confused. "You..."

"It's fine." Mavis reassured him. "Only those with the guild mark can see me."

"Err..." Makarov sweatdropped. "That's not what I was worried about."

"Well..." Mavis sighed. "Being stuck on Tenrou Island forever is really boring..."

"Having the First Master here looking over us is reassuring!" Natsu cheered.

"Even as a spirit." Gray agreed.

"Next up... is seventh place in the preliminaries." Chapati shouted. "The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wild!" The lead man roared.

"Coming in sixth place, we have the all-female guild, the dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"

A cheerful and laughing woman with mid-length black hair walked in, followed by a woman wearing a spiderweb-themed dress, a girl looking like she came from a farm, a mysterious hooded figure, and a rather chubby woman at the back.

"Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Ren, Hibiki, Eve, and someone in a rabbit costume lined up behind Ichiya, who was kneeling with his arms crossed.

"Fourth place... the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Cheers erupted as Leon, Yuuka, Toby, Jura, and a little girl that looked like a younger version of Sherry walked in.

"Why were you 4th place in the prelims?" Obaba yelled at them. "Are you even trying?"

"Sorry, Grandma." The little girl smiled apologetically. "It was because I'm so clumsy..." She accidentally proved her point by tripping over sand and falling forward. "Kyah!"

"Geez, Chelia..." Leon sighed.

"Sorry, Leon!" The girl shot up again.

Natsu glanced at her curiously. "Who is that?"

"Where's the usual 'love' at?" Gray wondered.

"Chelia is Sherry's little cousin." Yuuka explained.

"Oooon." Toby nodded. "She's really strong!"

"Yeah, my 'love' still isn't nearly good enough." Chelia observed.

"I was complimenting you!"

"I'm sorry, Toby!"

"Calm down."

"Gray, don't forget our promise." Leon smirked at his rival. "If we win, Juvia joins our guild."

"I don't remember promising you anything." Gray shot back. "But it's not like we're gonna lose to you, anyway."

"Ok then, in that case I'll have a taste of Erza-san!" Ichiya surged forward.

"She's taken, asshole." Lucy smashed her fist into his gut, sending him flying.

"I'll take you." Ren slung an arm around her. "Though I didn't pick you 'cause-"

He suddenly found himself crashing into Ichiya, who was still dizzy.

"Ok, then I'll take Wendy-chan-" Eve looked up and met Elfman's glare. "You've really grown... in a... terrible direction..."

"Are you an idiot?"

"I'm gonna go join Mermaid Heel!" Hibiki exclaimed, running over to the group of cheerful women.

"You're way off their theme!" Toby shouted at him.

"Moving on, in third place we have..." Chapati continued. "Now this is quite a surprise! In third place we have a first-time competing guild! The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!"

A large man completely clad in gold armor led his group, consisting of a tall blue-skinned man who covered most of himself with a black cloak, a short man with violet skin and a creepy grin, a pale woman with an unsettling stare and deep red hair tied in a braid at the front, and a man wearing a skin-tight black long-sleeved vest and scale-patterned shorts.

Natsu paled. "Raven Tail?"

"That's master's kid Ivan's guild." Erza recalled.

"A dark guild!" Makarov raged. "The Daimatou Enbu organizers are letting a dark guild participate?"

"I do feel a malicious force." Mavis observed.

Chapati heard Makarov. "According to our official information, Raven Tail existed over seven years ago. However, they were only approved as an official guild recently."

"Damn that Ivan..." Makarov scowled. "He's messing with me. How did he pull this off?"

"I've waited patiently and quietly, Father." Ivan smirked, leaning against a wall in the crowd. "All for this very day."

"Fairy Tail." The armored man greeted them. "That young girl was our way of saying hello."

A small black thing leapt on the blue man's shoulder and giggled, turning into a little form of Wendy and pretending to faint.

"You're the ones who did that to Wendy..." Natsu trembled with fury. "I won't forgive you..."

"Enjoy the festival." The armored man told them, turning to leave.

"There's only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries." Chapati announced.

Gray frowned. "It looks like another powerful guild is still hiding..."

"I wonder if they have anything to do with that mysterious energy Jellal and Ultear mentioned." Erza noticed Lucy trying not to laugh and sighed. "You know something, don't you?"

"Here we go! The team who came in second in the preliminaries..." Chapati made a dramatic pause. "Well now, this is certainly unexpected! Could the flapping of their fallen wings really carry them all the way here? It's the least-expected, the unbelievable... Fairy Tail Team B!"

Natsu's jaw dropped when Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, Laxus, and Mystogan walked in.

"Juvia?"

"Gajeel?"

"Nee-chan?"

Erza's eyes widened. "It can't be... are you... Jellal?"

"Shh." Mystogan shushed them.

"Seriously?"

Leon smirked. "Juvia..."

Chelia looked annoyed. "Is that the person that's in love with Leon?"

"Why does Fairy Tail get to have two teams?" Someone in the audience wondered.

"What's going on here?"

"It seems there's still a lot of people confused over the new revisions of the rules this year!" Chapati exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Yajima-san?"

"That's right..." Yajima nodded. "This year, each guild can have not one, but two teams participating in the tournament."

"Ahahaha!" Makarov crowed. "You see that? That's how we do it in Fairy Tail!"

"But in this tournament, each team has the possibility of being matched up against any other team..." Chapati realized. "Will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"

"They'll be fine." Yajima told him.

"But that seems kind of unfair..." Jenny observed. "Like, what if the competition has each team send out a member for a battle royale? Then Fairy Tail would be the only guild with two members in the ring at once, right?"

"Of the over 100 guilds that entered, Fairy Tail is the only one to have two teams in the running." Chapati mused. "This is an advantage they've earned, wouldn't you say?"

"It's definitely in their favor." Yajima agreed.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu roared at Team B. "I'm serious here! I don't care if we're part of the same guild or not, if we're fighting each other, we fight with all our strength! Don't you dare hold back! Any team we get matched against is an opponent! I'm not losing to anyone, you bastards!"

Gajeel leaned in. "Exactly what I was hoping for, Mr 8th place preliminary." He grinned mockingly.

"Mystogan..." Erza trembled. "You..."

"Master really is an understanding guy. We told him about the situation, and he was happy to agree to this." Jellal explained.

"You said you weren't feeling at ease being near the event grounds, didn't you?"

"That was before I thought of this idea."

"Come to think of it..." Erza frowned in thought. "Weren't you recognized as Siegrain by the Council? Is that hood and mask necessary?"

"The people believe that Jellal has a twin brother." Jellal nodded. "But if my face was seen, many would think I am not Siegrain, but actually me. That could cause trouble."

"Don't get so worked up about this." Laxus slung an arm around Jellal's shoulder. "This is a festival, isn't it? Right, Mystogan?"

"Exactly, Erza." Jellal nodded.

"And watch it..." Laxus added. "Mystogan is a lot less talkative, remember?"

"Gotcha."

"That person down there..." Mavis stared at Jellal. "He's a guild member, but I haven't seen him before now... is he strong?"

"Of course!" Makarov reassured her. "That man once held the title of Wizard Saint!"

"Excellent." Mavis' eyes got starry. "This will help Fairy Tail's victory."

Jellal frowned. "Notice anything yet?"

"Raven Tail seems suspicious, but that's it." Erza told him.

"Now for the last team that made it through the preliminaries!" Chapati shouted. "That's right! You all know who they are! The strongest, the invincible, the complete dominators! Sabertooth!"

Sting and Rogue entered the stadium, flanked by a large muscled man with spiky green hair, an elegant blond man wearing an elaborate hat, and a white-haired woman in a feathery coat looking around calmly.

Natsu scowled. "Here they come..."

"Looking forward to you, Natsu-san." Sting waved a finger mockingly.

"Don't wag that finger at us, you bastard." Gajeel growled.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Gajeel..."

"Yukino-chan!" Sorano cheered from the stands. "Good luck!"

Yukino's eyes lit up and she waved at Sorano eagerly. "Thanks, Nee-chan!"

The green-haired man noticed Sorano and scowled angrily.

"Over there..." Gray stared at Sabertooth. "That's Fiore's strongest guild..."

"Do your best, Sting-kun!" Lecter shouted.

"Fro's cheering for you, too!"

"That makes all the teams that will be participating!" Chapati shouted. "And here's the Daimatou Enbu line-up! The Daimatou Enbu's program has been unveiled!"

A huge projection appeared in the middle of the stadium, showing a listing of days and events that were covered by question marks. The first four days also had 'Battle' written next to them.

"There's going to be some contest and a battle each day?" Gray observed.

"A battle!" Natsu cheered.

"As far as matches go, this is how the points will be distributed among first through eighth place. Chapati explained as the projection shifted to show point rankings. "As the rankings fall, the number of points received decreases. For the contest part, you can select anyone on your team to participate. For the following battle part, the organizers will pair up cards based on fan votes!"

"What the..."

Gray frowned. "They're going to match us up on their own?"

"So if you had bad luck, you could use up all your magic power in the contest part and end up being selected to battle." Lucy realized.

"The battle part's rules are simple. Each team will battle, like so." The projection changed again. "The winning team will receive 10 points. The losing team will receive none. In case of a draw, each team will receive 5 points."

"Without further ado, I bring you the opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" Chapati cheered. "Each team will have one participant. After each team selects their player, I'll explain the rules."

"I'll go first!" Yeager of Quatro Cerberus, a large muscled man, decided.

"I think I should go first, if you don't mind..." Beth, Mermaid Heel's country girl, volunteered.

"Go ahead." Kagura Mikazuchi, the cheerful brunette, laughed.

"You're up, Nalpudding." Raven Tail's armored man told the short violet one.

"Gotcha."

"I got this." Eve smirked, with Ichiya and the others cheering him on.

"One after another, each team is deciding on their player!" Chapati commented. "Who will Sabertooth choose?"

"I'll go." The elegant man adjusted his hat. "The birds are singing a sweet song today."

"They've chosen! The singing bard of the red moon!" Chapati shouted. "Rufus Lohr has entered!"

"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go." Chelia suggested.

"We should grab this from the very start." Leon smirked. "I'll go."

Gray watched Leon step forward and smiled. "In that case, I'm going too. Let's find out just what kind of tournament this is."

"If they're sending Gray-sama, then Juvia will go too!" Juvia announced, hearts in her eyes.

"If you lose on purpose, I'm gonna kick your ass." Gajeel warned her.

The pumpkin-masked man stepped forward. "Will each team's participant for 'Hidden' please come forward." He called.

Gray smirked. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

"Don't you dare lose, dammit!" Natsu shouted after him. "Especially to Gajeel's team! Or Sabertooth! Or Raven Tail! Or-"

"It's a man's duty to win!" Elfman cut Natsu off. "Go do it, Gray!"

"We're finally ready to begin!" Chapati declared. "I wonder what kind of contest 'Hidden' will be! Yajima-san, is there anyone we should look out for?"

"Hmm..." Yajima smiled. "Well, we all know that Rufus-kun is the force to be reckoned with here... but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Gray-kun."

Chapati nodded. "What about you, Jenny-san?"

The woman grinned. "I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong."

"Juvia has to say sorry." The rain woman told Gray. "But Juvia has no intent to lose here."

Gray nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be going full force as well." Leon observed. "For Juvia."

"Aw..."

"Ignore him." Gray grumbled. "You'll catch his stupidity."

"By the way..." He turned to Matou, the pumpkin referee. "This has been bothering me for a while... what the heck are you?"

"Exactly what I look like." Matou laughed. "I'm a pumpkin."

"It looks like a pumpkin to me too." Eve observed. "We see it every year, so we didn't really notice."

"I think it's an idea of the organizers." Beth, the Mermaid Heel girl, added.

The two bowed to Matou. "Good work on the character design."

"Excuse me..." Nalpudding interrupted. "We still haven't been informed about what kind of contest we're going to be taking part in today. In fact, all of the contests are being kept secret... but regardless of what it might be, by having two guild mates competing, Fairy Tail has a huge advantage, doesn't it?"

Gray and Juvia scowled at him.

"That's just how it goes." Matou explained. "The fact two teams from the same guild made it here is nothing short of amazing."

"I'm fine with it." Rufus announced. "I guarantee that having two of you competing... ultimately will not be what you'd call advantageous."

"It makes no difference to me." Yeager agreed.

"I think it's ok, too." Beth chirped.

"Keh." Nalpudding scoffed angrily.

"Your comrades can also become your weakness." Rufus told Gray. "Taking hostages, targets to threaten, interrogating for information... there's countless ways your enemy can use a comrade to create an advantageous situation. You should remember that."

Gray chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Field open!" Matou shouted. A huge city began to form in the stadium. As the shocked mages watched, the city finished forming and they found themselves split up and stranded in different parts of it.

"Juvia! Leon!" Gray looked around frantically. "Where is everyone?"

Eve smirked. "Are we playing hide-and-seek here?"

"Uwaaah..." Beth moaned. "Where should I hide?"

"This is weird..." Yeager observed. "How are we gonna play hide-and-seek like this... after all, nobody's 'it'."

"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the stadium with our lacryma vision." Chapati explained, as several light screens showing every participant's situation formed around the stadium.

"The eight competing mages don't know the location of each other." Chapati continued. "The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each of you is 'it' and will be looking for everyone else. Find each other inside that city. You're free to use any magic you like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is given to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

Gray's jaw dropped when the streets filled with copies of every participant. "What the hell is going on here?"

"These are copies of all of you." Chapati told them. "If you attack a copy by mistake, you will lose a point."

"Ok then, vanish into the stillness!" Chapati shouted as a gong signaled the start of the event. "Stalk like black cats under the shroud of night! 'Hidden' has begun!"

* * *

"Damn..." Yeager growled. "Hidden or not... how the heck are you supposed to find your opponents in this?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was darting around with hearts in her eyes. "So many Gray-samas!"

"With this many of him..." She hugged a copy of Gray contently. "It should be fine if Juvia takes just one for herself..."

_Juvia - -1._

"Look at this, Juvia has attacked a copy and lost one point." Chapati announced, as light hit her and transported her to a different part of the city. "To handle this, we will wait ten seconds, then restart the game in a different area. If this happens to any other mages, we will do the same. As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is 30 minutes. The team with the most points wins!"

Gajeel growled. "That idiot..."

Mira smiled. "This is probably not going to be easy for Juvia..."

"The real challenge here isn't hiding..." Gray muttered, speeding down a crowded street. "It's figuring out a way to find the others."

"Well, well, well..." A voice chortled. "Now if only you had grasped the rules a little bit earlier..."

Gray spun towards the voice and scowled. "Raven Tail's Nalpudding... well, it looks like you got me here... and saved me the trouble of finding you! Ice Hammer!"

A huge amount of ice instantly smashed into the violet man.

Jet was wide-eyed. "This is different than all the creation magic we've seen before now!"

Charle smirked. "This is what over seven years of training can do."

Gray smirked. "I believe... this counts as a point."

His eyes widened when a second Nalpudding walked up behind the flattened form of the first one. "Too bad that was only a copy... hee hee..."

Nalpudding's eyes widened when a beam of ice smashed into him. Flying through the air, he paled when another shot smashed into him, followed by a third delayed one. At the same time, Gray grunted as light enveloped him and placed him elsewhere in the city.

_Gray - -1 → 0 → 1 → 2. Nalpudding - -1 → -2 → -3._

"And Gray from Fairy Tail Team A takes the lead!" Chapati exclaimed. "They're certainly off to a good start on reclaiming their past glory!"

"Gray-san." A furious voice stopped Gray as the man wandered down the street. "Found you!"

Gray barely managed to roll out of the way of a large spiked arm, retaliating with another large burst of ice and knocking Nalpudding back.

_Gray - 3. Nalpudding - -4._

"You sure you wanna keep going after me?" Gray asked smugly. "It doesn't look like it's going too well for you."

Nalpudding turned a pale color when yet another blast of ice knocked him through a building.

_Gray - 4. Nalpudding - -5._

"I appreciate your willingness to raise my score." Gray observed. "But maybe you should go stalk someone else now. I feel strange being the only one with points, you know."

Light surrounded the two of them, relocating them again.

* * *

"Raven Tail..." Lucy turned to the group of four glaring at her and smirked. "Something wrong?"

"I'll get you for this, Blondie..." The woman with vivid red hair scowled, staring at her.

"Bring it on." Lucy challenged her. "I'll teach you to try things like you did with Wendy!"

"Blondie..."

"Stop it, Flare." The armored man commanded. "She'll get what's coming to her later."

* * *

Gray's eyes widened when the ground burst and carrots shot at him.

"Carrot Missile!" Beth shouted. She sighed when she noticed Gray having dodged them. "It missed?"

A huge spike-covered thing burst out from under her, knocking her into the air.

_Beth - -1. Yeager - 1._

"Ha!" Yeager crowed. "I saw you using magic!"

Two blasts of ice from different directions immediately crashed into him.

"I saw it, too." Leon observed, lowering his arm. "Found you, Gray."

_Yeager - 0. Leon - 1. Gray - 5._

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, jumping off a roof and kicking Leon in the back of his head.

_Leon - 0. Juvia - 0._

"Juvia's going to defeat you." Juvia declared, turning to Gray. "Juvia promised Master."

Gray frowned. "You promised the old man?"

* * *

"_Are you serious?" Gajeel growled. "Who the hell would do that?"_

"_I don't care who goes, but I don't like the idea of a Team B." Laxus agreed._

"_Then how about this..." Makarov suggested. "The team that loses has to do whatever the winning team wants for a day."_

"_Or in other words, the losing team has to go through a punishment game." Pantherlily clarified._

_That idea sounded very appealing to Laxus, Gajeel, and Mira. "Whatever... we want?"_

"_Whatever we want..." Juvia stammered. "Then that means..."_

_Her mind promptly conjured up a scene of her and Gray preparing to kiss._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Gray exclaimed. "Hey, old man! This is the first I've heard of this! Why weren't we told?"

Nalpudding suddenly shot out of nowhere, covered in spikes and swinging both arms around wildly. "Caught you, fairies!"

His eyes widened in fear when both Gray and Juvia dodged him and smirked at him darkly. "Uh oh."

_Gray - 6. Juvia - 1. Nalpudding - -6._

Beth's eyes widened when snow began to fall for the sky.

"What do we have here?" Chapati exclaimed. "Snow's falling in the town!"

"Tch..." Eve smirked. "Does he think that we mages will get cold or something?" _In this cold, I'll be __able to see the breath of the real ones..._

"I see it." Eve observed smugly, hitting Beth, Nalpudding, and Yeager with blasts of snow. "There!"

_Eve - 3. Beth - -2. Yeager - -1. Nalpudding - -7._

"Eve has just snatched up point after point!" Chapati announced. "But it looks like Leon has launched his counterattack! Elsewhere, it looks like the quietness of the town continues..."

The crowd watched as Beth and Leon racked up points while Juvia searched for someone to fight.

"Found you!" Nalpudding growled, shooting out of the ground behind Gray again.

"Seriously?" Gray sighed, easily dodging him. "You know what, no. This is too easy." He kicked Nalpudding away. "Piss off, chin bastard."

_Gray - 7. Nalpudding - -8._

"Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all!" Chapati noticed. "With still zero points, he'll find it hard to catch up to Gray!"

"This challenge is far too simple." Rufus observed calmly, standing on the roof of a cathedral. "I remember perfectly... the nuances of your movements, your footsteps, your magical signatures... I remember it all..."

Rufus smirked. "Memory Make... Into a Night of Falling Stars!"

Seven blasts of energy shot out of him, instantly zeroing in on everyone and shocking them.

_Rufus - 7._

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding exclaimed, recovering first and shooting up at Rufus. His eyes widened when his fist shot through the man as if he was a ghost. "Crap! A copy?"

"That was a memory of me standing there." Rufus intoned, reappearing behind him and smashing him away, getting another point.

_Rufus - 8._

"He... he got them all!" Chapati shouted in disbelief. "In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!"

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers." Rufus sighed. "So I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if I was to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit... what would be left of me would be just a memory, after all..."

"And that's the end of it!" Chapati yelled into his microphone. "These are the final standings! This is just the first event, so these rankings can change at any time!"

Sabertooth – 10P.

Fairy Tail A – 8P.

Lamia Scale – 6P.

Blue Pegasus – 4P.

Mermaid Heel – 3P.

Quatro Cerberus – 2P.

Fairy Tail B – 1P.

Raven Tail – 0P.

"Just as we expected, first place goes to Sabertooth!" Chapati cheered. "An amazing performance! However, it seems Fairy Tail has indeed regained its' former power, with Team A in a close second place! Too bad for their other team though..."

Yajima smirked as he watched Team A cheer.

"I'm a bit annoyed at that Memory Make mage..." Gray sighed. "I'll get him back if I run into him again."

"We'll be entering the battle part next." Chapati announced. "If we call your name, please step forward. But first, let's take a look at the battle part's system. Each team will be paired up against another team... just like a tournament. And down on the event grounds, the first battle is about to begin!"

"The first match of day one! Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

Lucy smirked. "This will be fun."

Flare glared at her darkly. "Blondie..."

"Show them the results of those seven years, Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"If we win here, we'll get into first place!" Erza added enthusiastically.

"Knock them out!" Elfman shouted.

_They hurt Wendy... and called it their way of greeting us... _Lucy scowled. "Leave it to me. I'll crush her!"

"From this point on, the entire tournament grounds become the battlefield!" Chapati declared. "I'm going to have to ask everyone else to move to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes! If within that time one side is rendered unable to battle, that's a win. And with that, the first match begins!"

"I'll start off easy." Lucy waved a key and Taurus shot out of nowhere, swinging his axe at Flare, who dodged it and smirked.

"Scorpio!" Lucy swung another key and the tanned man appeared, shooting a barrage of sand at Flare. Flare's hair shifted and swung forward, creating a spinning shield that halted the attack .

"Her hair extended?" Natsu exclaimed, shocked.

"Is she going to guard with that?" Elfman asked.

"Taurus, Scorpio!" Lucy grinned. "Like we practiced!"

"Let's go, Taurus. We!" Scorpio cheered as Taurus began to spin his axe, gathering sand in the vortex.

Taurus leapt forward and slammed the axe into the ground, causing several sand tornadoes to spring up and Flare to get sent flying. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"

Flare grit her teeth in fury. "Blondie... Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

Her hair turned into a huge red wolf that shot at Lucy in anger.

"Hair Magic? Really?" Lucy smirked. "Cancer!"

"Ebi!" The scissors-wielding Spirit materialized and quickly trimmed the wolf into a dog with frilly bows. "If it's a haircut leave it to me... ebi."

"My hair!" Flare shook with anger, sending two red tendrils into the ground. "Damn you!"

"Eat this!" Flare cackled, grabbing Lucy's ankles and swinging her high up. Lucy laughed and pointed a finger at the tendril. A tattoo on her fingertip that showed a curved line glowed violet and a thin beam of light shot out of it, easily cutting through the hair and letting Lucy free.

"There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this battle!" Chapati exclaimed as the crowd roared in excitement. "Battle of the father-son guilds! Battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!"

"My shoes..." Lucy examined the melted rubber in thought. "That must be from her hair... can it ignite itself?"

"My sunset hair... my red hair... so much damage..." Flare shook in fury. "Blondie..." With a loud grunt, she bent forward and all of her hair shot into the ground.

Lucy looked around, trying to guess where the attack was going to come from. Flare grinned and discreetly pointed to where the Fairy Tail crowd was cheering.

Lucy glanced over and scowled when she noticed a thin red tendril hovering behind Alzack and Bisca's daughter. Flare capitalized on the distraction to smash Lucy into the ground.

"Don't make a sound. This is an order." She grinned. "I don't know what's going to happen if you disobey... no matter how much of a dimwitted blond you may be..."

Lucy growled and plunged two keys into the ground. Flare stiffened and the tendril behind Asuka shifted, preparing to strike.

"Huh?" Lucy frowned, her eyes widening in shock. "It didn't work?"

* * *

"Knight Squadron Chief..." A soldier turned to his superior. "Are you observing the fight from here?"

"It's starting to ripen..." The man muttered. "The matured fruit is starting to ripen..."

"It just might be completed this year..." Squadron Chief Arcadios smirked gleefully. "Just sit back and wait, Lord Zeref."

* * *

The deadly tendril relaxed as Flare giggled. "Don't make a sound. Don't try anything again. If you disobey me, who knows what will happen?"

"Nothing." Lucy smirked. "Good thing you consider blondes dumb. I fooled you completely."

"Huh?" Flare frowned in confusion, before paling as she felt the tendril threatening Asuka get cut off.

Lucy held up the two keys she stabbed into the ground earlier. "I called Cancer and Scorpio out again. Scorpio drilled through all the ground under us, and Cancer cut that damn strand of hair off as soon as they found it. By the way, they're still down there, so don't bother trying that again."

Flare growled as she took a step back in nervousness.

"Gemini!" Lucy called out a double of herself. "Occupy her! I'm pissed at that woman, so I'm going to use _that_!"

"Got it!" Gemini nodded, waving a hand and engulfing Flare in a column of violet light.

"Measure heaven, open heaven..." Lucy began to chant. "Make unto my body as to shine with the radiance of the countless stars. O Tetra Biblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect, cast open thy gate of complete malevolence..." **(AN: Spell translation is taken from the subbed episode 58. It sounded better to me than the wiki version.)**

Flare paled as she jumped away from Gemini and looked around when what appeared to be space formed around her. "What... what is this?"

"Eighty-eight stars of the heavens... shine!" Lucy finished. "Urano Metria!"

Flare threw up her arms to shield herself as the small planets started to close in on her... and promptly vanished. Gemini frowned as she was forced to dispel.

"Huh?" Lucy staggered, her magic power suddenly gone. "It was erased?"

Flare glanced at her team, where the black creature on the blue man's shoulder gave her a peace sign.

_Obra..._ She sighed in relief. _ It was you..._

She grinned and spun towards Lucy, latching a tendril of her hair to the blond's wrist and igniting it. "Now I'll show you, Blondie!"

"Ahahaha!" Lucy laughed crazily, shocking her. "You think you've won because I lost my magic power? This is nothing! This is what all those spars with Laxus were for!" She grit her teeth and yanked her bound arm back, causing Flare to stumble forward as she got dragged along.

"And this... is for Wendy!" Lucy shouted, spinning round and lashing out with a vicious kick to Flare's temple. The red-haired woman groaned as she collapsed, unconscious.

"Flare is down!" Chapati declared excitedly. "The match is over! The winner is Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

Erza shot up and ran over to Lucy, supporting her. "Are you all right?"

"Just drained." Lucy gave a weak grin. "I don't really know what happened, but someone drained my magic power right after I finished Urano Metria... guess they didn't expect me to be able to stand after that..."

"You're just in time!" Natsu told her. "The second match just started!"

Down in the arena, Ren faced the spider-themed woman from Mermaid Heel. "It looks like you've improved your skills since last year, Arania."

"I wonder..." Arania gave a coy smile. "Is it ok for someone from Blue Pegasus to attack a woman, Ren-chan?"

"Ren-kun, good luck!" Jenny yelled from the commentators' platform. "Sherry's cheering you on as well!"

Ren's eyes widened and he spun towards the stands. "Wha-"

"You're full of openings, Ren-chan." Arania observed, shooting sticky webbing at him.

"What are you doing, Ren?" Sherry shouted. "Please try your best!"

"Don't go cheering for a rival team!" Her guild master chided her.

"It's fine though, isn't it, Obaba?" A lesser Lamia Scale mage wondered. "They're engaged after all..."

"Shut up and go spin off!" She commanded, twirling her finger.

"I'm already spinning!"

"We-we're not engaged or anything!" Ren protested loudly. "We're just resigned to being together! That's it!"

"So cruel!"

"You're always hanging around me... it's irritating!" Ren flipped over another shot of webs. "But... when you're not by my side, I'm just not at my best."

Sherry blushed. "Oh, Ren..."

"Sherry's fallen for a troublesome guy..." Yuuka observed.

"Oooon."

Chelia smiled. "It's love!"

"When I'm in front of you, I simply cannot allow you to see me looking uncool." Ren began charging an attack. "Aerial Phose!"

A torrent of air tore through Arania's webs, knocking her into a wall forcefully.

"The victor is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced. "With this, Blue Pegasus has 14 points for the first day. Mermaid Heel has 3 points!"

"We will now continue with the third match. Quatro Cerberus' War Cry against Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"

A thin man in a dog-themed cape strode forward, facing the green-haired man who disliked Sorano. "With you as you are now, you can do it!" Rocker cheered War Cry on. "Your soul will always be wild..."

"Four!" The others chorused.

"Oh, it's War Cry." Sting smiled. "I like that guy's magic."

"It certainly is interesting." Rufus nodded. "I'll memorize it."

"Not interested." Rogue turned away, casting a brief glance at Gajeel.

The Exceed in the frog costume turned to Lecter. "Who do you think will win?"

"Orga, obviously!" Lecter gave a confident grin. "Sting-kun is the best, but everyone on our team is strong. To think you don't know that... you're an idiot, Frosch."

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch chirped.

"Begin!"

War Cry stared at Orga. Tears began to form in his eyes, growing bigger by the second.

"He brought it out already..." Sting observed. "Orga... I wonder if you can dodge that."

"I wonder..." Rufus nodded.

"Oooooh!" War Cry wailed, his tears turning into large streams of water. "Only through tears can people become str-"

A huge ball of black lightning energy consumed him, cutting him off mid-word. When it faded, a burnt and unconscious mage fell to the ground limply.

"The match is over!" Chapati shouted over the raucous applause. "It was truly over in a flash! Orga's black lightning seared War Cry's tears in an instant! The victor is Sabertooth! This makes a total of 20 points and first place in the competition! Quatro Cerberus has 2 points. How unfortunate!"

Sting looked down. "Couldn't you have made it a bit more exciting, Orga?"

Orga pondered that for a moment, before turning back to the arena. "I'll go sing a song."

"That's... that's not what I meant..."

"Strongest, strongest, number one!" Orga howled into the microphone he snatched from Matou. "We rule! Sabertooth!"

"Well then, we've arrived at the last match of the first day." Chapati announced as soon as Orga was done. "The two fighters will be Fairy Tail Team B's Mystogan... against Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis."

Jellal frowned, recalling Wendy, who was resting in her bed, and Juvia, who was slumped against a nearby wall. "Leave it to me."

"Personally, I'd like Fairy Tail to win this..." Jura started as Jellal approached him. "Our Master's been quite nagging lately... I'm sorry, but I won't hold back."

_This is somewhat beyond the terms of our original goal, but for me to be able to fight on Fairy Tail's behalf... nothing would make me happier._ Jellal scowled. "Neither will I."

Mavis watched the scene with a deadpan look.

"You don't have to make a face like that, First Master." Makarov reassured her. "Both men have gained the title of Wizard Saint... I'd say their abilities are about equal."

Mavis squirmed. "I... I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Aren't you a spirit?"

* * *

Ultear gazed into her crystal orb and face-palmed. "That idiot... I can only hope he doesn't do something stupid." She muttered to herself. "Just 'cause he's in front of Erza, _who's already taken_, he doesn't have to show off..."

* * *

"Today's final match..." Chapati took a deep breath. "Begin!"

_What I am able to do for the sake of Fairy Tail... _Jellal unclasped his five staffs and hurled them at Jura, surging forward immediately after them. _...is defeat you!_

Jura smirked and made a hand sign, causing rock pillars to shoot out under Jellal. The fake Mystogan jumped off them, only to find himself in the middle of five bending pillars, all about to crash into him.

Natsu gave a relieved sigh when Jellal managed to somehow weave past them and his staffs landed in a circle around Jura.

"Five-Layered Magic Circle..." Jellal intoned. "Sacred Song!"

A huge pillar of light slammed down on Jura.

"Huh..." Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Is he copying Mystogan's magic?"

Mira smiled. "Skillful, isn't he?"

"Jura-san!" Chelia panicked.

"There's no need to worry." Leon calmed her down. _My apologies to Juvia's team, but... I believe Jura-san is the #1 mage in Fiore._

Jura shot out of the smoke caused by the attack with a huge stone fist aimed at Jellal.

"Three-Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!" Jellal shouted, bouncing the fist back at Jura. The man grunted and bent it again, this time connecting with 'Mystogan'.

"So strong!" Chapati cheered. "As expected, the title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show!"

"That's right, Jura!" Obaba commanded. "Hurry up with the finishing blow! Send him spinning!"

_As expected... he isn't an opponent I can defeat with this borrowed magic. _Jellal narrowed his eyes. "Meteor!"

Jura's smile faded when Jellal shot past him at a speed nearing that of sound. "This guy..."

He prepared himself when Jellal bounced off a wall and spiraled towards him. "Rock Iron Wall!"

Jellal shot right around the wall in his way and slammed a fist into Jura's chin, rushing past before the Wizard Saint even realized he got hit. Coming up with another idea, Jellal shot into the sky and began darting around, defying gravity.

Jura scowled and broke his wall apart, throwing the blocks at Jellal. He finally managed to connect with one of the last ones.

The falling Jellal smirked. "I made it in time..."

A magical array resembling a constellation lit up over Jura.

"Be judged by the seven stars." Jellal intoned. "Grand Chariot!"

Jura slammed his hands together. "Rock Mountain!" He shouted, instantly forming a rocky construct that shielded him from the continuous barrage of light.

_I see... I understand your true identity..._ He smirked. _I knew he was free, but I never expected to meet him here..._

Jellal narrowed his eyes. _For the sake of Fairy Tail, I must win. _He spread his legs wide and pointed his hand at the ground, before slowly lifting it. _ I guess I'll have to use that..._

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Ultear shouted at her crystal orb in frustration. "I know you can show your face without repercussions, but you're just showing off for Erza now! Damn, you're dumb... She. Is. Taken!"

"If I had Meledy with me, I'd teach him a lesson..." She grumbled. "Men are so stupid!"

* * *

"True Heavenly Body Magic..." Jellal announced. "Star Destruction!"

Jura grit his teeth in shock when the sky turned dark and clouds began to swirl over the stadium. "This is..."

The spectators began to panic when huge chunks of rock and large bursts of light began to destroy everything in the arena. The resulting shockwave was easily enough to tear Jellal's mask and scarf to shreds, revealing his face.

"Please remain calm." Yajima stood up and shouted over the panicking crowd. "The man in the arena is not Jellal. No one in the spectator seats will be injured."

The masses calmed down at that. It helped that Jellal's attack was also coming to an end.

* * *

"That man..." Kagura's ever-present smile faded. "If he's not Jellal... then who is he?"

* * *

The huge amount of dust and smoke cleared to reveal both fighters still standing, one exhausted from using a lot of magic power and one scratched and bleeding lightly in several places.

"That was an excellent attack." Jura smirked. "I actually got hit."

"Both fighters are still standing!" Chapati exclaimed. "And with that, we are out of time! The last fight, Lamia Scale's Jura vs Fairy Tail B's Mystogan... is a draw! Both teams receive 5 points!"

"And so, the cumulative rankings are like this..." He drew everyone's attention to the scoreboard.

1. Sabertooth – 20P.

2. Fairy Tail A – 18P.

3. Blue Pegasus – 14P.

4. Lamia Scale – 11P.

5. Fairy Tail B – 6P.

6. Mermaid Heel – 3P.

7. Quatro Cerberus – 2P.

8. Raven Tail – 0P.

"It's only the first day." Yajima smiled. "Things might turn out to be even more interesting tomorrow."

"My team is still aiming for victory!" Jenny smirked. "I really look forward to the second day.

"Yajima-san, Jenny-san." Chapati bowed to them both. "Thank you for today."

"Of course."

"See you later, everyone!"

* * *

"I guess it wasn't too bad." Gajeel told Jellal, as the man left the arena.

"Yeah..." Laxus granted. "Fifth place is fine for now."

"Thank you for your hard work." Mira bowed to him slightly.

* * *

_The first day of the Daimatou Enbu ended... we, of Fairy Tail, had done quite a good job in the beginning, but something really bad was already starting... several days after the end of the Daimatou Enbu... I'll record this here._

Charle shot up in Wendy's bed in shock. "What was..." She trembled, sweating. "This premonition..."

_To my beloved Lucy Heartfilia... from Levy McGarden._

* * *

NOTE: Regarding Fairy Tail's adventures during the seven years that passed, look out for my new story, a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail (specifically a Harry Potter and The S-Class Mage) crossover. Chapter 2 will be out shortly after this gets published.

NOTE #2: The Daimatou Enbu Arc will be split into 5 parts:

- Let the Games Begin: Day 1 (done).

- The Guild Once Called the Strongest: Day 2.

- The Sky God Bows Down: Day 3.

- To Gain 1st Place: Day 4.

- #3, The Goddess of Creation: Day 5.

NOTE #3 (IMPORTANT): It's time for another special! If you, the readers, have any questions regarding the TSCM universe, ask them! You have time until the end of this arc to submit questions either in reviews or in private messages. A special chapter will be released after the Daimatou Enbu arc, answering each and every question you may have! Look forward to it!

NEXT TIME: The Guild Once Called the Strongest. First year of college is done, so I can write again! Woohoo!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
